Daily Life of Monster Girls in Alabama
by GoatManofAnime
Summary: It's time for a MonMusu fanfiction that takes place in sweet home Alabama, nuff said.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Little Nightmare

Writer's Notes:

 **This is my first fanfic for the monster musume universe, so if anyone could offer feedback on my writing style it would be much encouraged. That being said, I would be more receptive to those have writing prowess on par with Hemmingway (not really, any critique is good critique). All rights of the Monster Musume franchise belong to their respective creators. This is a non-profit fanfiction.**

 **I plan on making the follow the timeline of the original story canon, so expect references here and there. Plus, I may add references and nods to other franchises so again , be on the lookout.**

 **I wanted this story to take place in South Central United States, particularly in Northern Alabama (insert Southerner joke here). I know this part of the country well, traveled a lot around much of the South, so the setting would be easy work with. Also, something I've noticed in many of the fanfictions on here is a near absence of African American protagonists. This story is my way of rectifying that, so you don't take my slight grievance at face-value. Also, this chapter contains mature subject matter that may be too much for some readers. Be safe around literature.**

 **If you didn't get my little sad attempt at being satirical from the title of this chapter, the first part of the story will focus on my homestay who is a Nightmare ( look up Monster Girl encyclopedia for more info). Now with pleasantries out of the way let's get this show started.**

Monsters are real. That's what blared on every news outlet in the world seven years ago. To the common man, this sudden declaration could have been the media going insane or some elaborate hoax. But no, Monsters ARE real, and the thing is they aren't monsters at all but people with…unique features. The government had apparently been keeping the existence of these people, Liminals as they've been coined, out of the public eye for the past couple hundred years. How they managed to do this for so long is beyond comprehension but I digress.

As soon as the world found out fairy tale and mythical creature were flesh and blood real, the hype was insane. Can you blame them really? It's like everyone's dreams becoming reality—scaly, feathery, slimy, reality. As soon as this craze began, the Japanese government had announced their plan for species integration, think they called it the Interspecies Exchange Act. Essentially, it's a bill that allowed for Liminals of different species to live with humans so that the two species could learn about each other's cultures to build a better understanding of each other. In the first four years, nearly every nation had adopted the Act with offices and agents for exchange students with their own versions of the original Bill. Not surprisingly, the United States was one of the first nations to adopt the Act. Though, there were many who protested the integration of Liminals into human society. However, they were vastly outnumbered and outvoted by the majority of the population. Granted they were mostly made up of members of Geek cultures and general weirdos but any progression is good progression. The laws from the bill the United States had were a bit more lenient, such as the fact that if a Liminal were threatened violently by a human and vice versa they had the right to defend themselves. However, many of these altercations were taken care of by that Liminal neutralization squad, MON I think its called. _I swear they ripped that straight from Men in Black._

Our story takes place in Southern U.S. in the city of Huntsville, Alabama. Not a bad place to live if I'd say so myself, lots of things to do, plenty of history and such a beautiful botanical gar- whoops started turning into brochure for a minute there. Anyway, it's about time we introduced our lead Caleb Bizzell (that's BI-ZHELL, sorry it's easily mispronounced). Caleb is an African American male in his early twenties, he had a medium build, a little chubby but quite muscular. His hair was black and main styled in a lowcut; he disliked maintaining an afro and had dark brown eyes. He was a pretty even-tempered guy with a caring, supportive, patient and protective personality. Although, he could be quick to anger and a bit stubborn ( traits he was trying to grow out of).

He graduated from his university with a Bachelor in Mechanical engineering and he has lived in Alabama most of my life and grew up in Tuscaloosa. He eventually ended up moving to Huntsville after graduating—renting a house and getting entry-level job at a research and technology corporation. He worked with his closest friends on design projects and was normally in charge of materials. Caleb also enjoyed reading, gaming, doing judo, watching anime, building models, and taking walks around town. One of said walks was on my way to the Interspecies Exchange office to check on my application status.

It's been about two weeks and he was beginning to wonder if he was denied acceptance. Maybe the government took a look at his not-so-tasteful internet history. After the interspecies Exchange program made it's way to Alabama, he enthusiastically signed up. Mostly because the whole bachelor lifestyle of work and lonely nights started getting to him. Maybe some company will bring a little light back in his life.

He checked at his phone and he saw that it's already noon, he had been following his GPS to the Interspecies Exchange office place for 45 minutes now.

"Damn how far is this place?", he complained and like clockwork the feminine voice of my torment advised a left to turn down the block and you will be at your destination.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he approached the he hoped air-conditioned building. Why did he choose to walk in 80 degree heat instead of driving l? _Because you're an idiot, you needed the exercise but you didn't expect it to be this far did you, jackass?,_ he thought as he berated himself.

The building was an average-looking three-story complex with large tinted glass windows and a contemporary pearl-white fountain near the entrance. As soon as Caleb entered, he was greeted with a sight of a variety of Liminals, most of which he had seen on tv or news websites. Several harpy species, lamia, lizardmen, ogres, kobolds, and even Arachne made up most of the cavalcade of charm and the atmosphere in the room filled with excitement. And the best part, all of the Liminals there were drop dead gorgeous. He made his way to the front check-in station of the building to see a young woman just waving goodbye to a man and a very tall, blue-skinned woman with horns.

"Hello sir, welcome to the Interspecies Exchange Office, how may I help you?", the young woman said as Caleb made his way to the desk.

"I'm here to check on my application to the interspecies exchange program. My name is Caleb Bizzell, my pin number is 47-7797"

After stating that last part, she quickly typed at her computer looking for his information. "Oh, yes sir, we see that you applied two weeks?" she asked apparently, to which he nodded.

"Yes, we are sorry, our office has been busy with managing an extremely high volume of homestay requests. We are still processing many of them, but it says here your application was approved a few days ago."

A huge sense of relief blew over Caleb as soon as he heard that last part. _"Seriously, a few DAYS ago and not even an email? Well I guess it made a lot of sense why it took so long to get a response, this IS the only office branch in Alabama_.", Caleb thought trying his best not to appear impatient.

"We've gotten your request information and reviewed your physical and psychological test results.", she continued, "we've matched you with a homestay that fits your criteria from the questionnaire you answered".

" _God don't remind me, took nearly three hours to fill that thing out"_ , Caleb ruminated as he remembered the long list of over 60 questions that were asked on the online questionnaire, more than half required 300-word responses. Then again at least the program thorough to account for everyone's individual preferences.

"Alright Mr. Bizzell, please continue down that hallway and it's the second door at the right to Agent Sterling, he will be your coordinator for the duration of the program".

Caleb thanked her and continued as directed to the coordinator's office. As he walked down the hall he noticed an office filled with liminal and human workers filling out forms and organizing documents. A few of the liminals required assistance to which the staff gladly helped.

"Quite a sight isn't it?", said a rugged voice that nearly mad Caleb jump from surprise.

He turned to see a man, possibly in his forties, with blue eyes and slick back brown hair standing next to him in a black suit, blue tie and white button-down shirt.

"Y-Yeah, it is.", Caleb managed to utter.

"We've come quite a long way in only a few years." The man looked off for a second before Caleb interrupted "Are you Agent Sterling, my coordinator?".

"That's me and you must be Caleb Bissel, Rebecca from the front desk told me about you. It's a pleasure".

Caleb gave an exasperated sigh "It's Bizzell and the pleasure is mine Sir", Caleb stated the last part as politely he could.

The two shook hands and Agent Sterling directed Caleb to his office. The two sat down and Agent Sterling began to pour solid record himself a shot of bourbon before sitting down going over Caleb's files and background. Was he really drinking in the middle of the day and at work?

"Well , you seem to have a good education, a steady career, no prior criminal record, physical and psychological results all positive." The man continued to read over his profile and sipping his drink, then suddenly raised an eyebrow and glanced up with a smug grin "Oooh a single guy too. Figured a stud like you would be wearing the ladies like a scarf".

Caleb felt his face flush a bit at this sudden comment. "S-so what? There's nothing wrong with living alone."

Agent Sterling chuckled at his reaction but never broke eye contact. "So why did you sign up to be a host?".

Caleb thought for a second, "well…I just wanted to do some good by helping someone adjust to a new life. Plus, well, I have to admit it gets pretty lonely sometimes in a big house."

Agent Sterling, appearing satisfied with his answer, continued reading his files. "I noticed that you only have one emergency contact, an Andrew Jr.?".

Caleb nodded, "yes, that's my uncle. He lives close by from my house."

"Ok but our program requires a minimum of three emergency contacts. We've had cases where were unable to reach hosts in critical situations. Don't you have other relatives you can reach?" The agent continued.

Caleb looked down with a despondent expression. "well….after both our parents died…my siblings and I had something of a falling out. I haven't spoken to any of them in three years now. Most of our family never really had much to do with us before and after the funeral. Uncle Andrew was the only one who supported me while I was still in college."

The atmosphere in the room felt a bit heavier along with an awkward silence that lasted a few minutes.

"I'm…so sorry to hear", Agent Sterling stated apologetically feeling a bit ashamed for prodding. "It must have been hard on you—".

"It's fine" He was quickly cut off by Caleb who refused to hear the same sympathetic speech he's heard from anyone he told that too for the past couple years. "It's fine, the past is the past and this is the present.", Caleb gave Agent Sterling a reassuring smiling.

The Agent looked at his information one last time before placing them all down in a neat stack and taking a couple sheets of paper from a manila folder.

"Alright then. well Mr. Bizzell, you are all set. I just need you to sign these liability forms certifying your status as a host family of the Interspecies Exchange International. Upon signing, you accept you are responsible for the welfare and safety of your homestay and to abide by the laws of the Exchange act. Failure to do so is equitable to criminal offense and can lead time in prison.", explained Agent Sterling.

Caleb finished signing the last of the forms and handed them all the Agent Sterling who then placed them back into the manila folder. "Thank you Mr. Bizzell, welcome to the Interspecies Exchange program", the two shook hands with delighted smiles plastered on their faces.

"So when do I meet my homestay?", Caleb asked his excitement slowly building.

Agent Sterling checked at his computer. "Ah, they should be arriving at your residence in a few minutes. Why don't you ride along with me and I'll introduce them."

Caleb seemed relieved to hear that, especially since it meant he wouldn't have to walk home now, _Seriously goddamn his need for exercise_.

It was a pretty laidback ride back home as they drove through the lively town with people going about their daily lives. Agent Sterling spent most of the time explaining a little about the homestay that will be living with Caleb.

"A…Nightmare?", is what Caleb stated a bit puzzled. What even is a Nightmare?

"Yes, is that a problem. I would really hate for it to be. Considering how arduous it was finding someone to take her in", Agent Sterling stated as he glared a malign look at the young man.

"No, not at all. I just asked because I don't really know what a Nightmare is. Is it some species of Arachne or Kobold?", Caleb explained meekly.

"Not…exactly, the name is a understandably misleading though. They are essentially a member of the Centaur race. Though they tend to be a bit more withdrawn compared to their warrior-like cousins. Also, they are very timid, so be careful not to surprise her too much." The agent finished explaining as Caleb noticed his home with brown tiled roof and beige-colored outer walls was in viewing distance.

It was right across the street from an apartment complex that housed many Liminal families, it was a common sight around here to see hosts out with their houseguests. There's plenty to do around here, lots of restaurants, a movie theatre, a botanical garden a mile down the street, and a beautiful park. A common spot for Caleb's walks. They finally arrived at Caleb's house to find a black conspicuous looking van with two men dressed in a similar fashion to Agent Sterling.

They parked on the adjacent side of the street so that the van could still drive out. The two men greeted Sterling and informed him all that all renovations had been completed.

" _Renovation? What renovation?!"_ , Caleb thought as a sense of worry crept up on him.

The two got out of the car and Sterling thanked the two men, while Caleb was awe-struck by his house that was now twice its original size.

"Um, what is this? What happened to my house? How much did this cost, I can't afford this? jesus, what am I going to tell my landlord", Caleb panicked slowly starting to anticipate his future debt.

Sterling walked up to distressed Caleb taking a drink from his flask, "Ah geez, will you calm down we've already informed you landlord about your status as a host and all expenses have been paid for renevations to your home. Don't have a heart-attack before meeting you house guest."

And just like that, a sense of relief came upon Caleb like a tsunami made of Advil.

"oh thank God, I thought I might need to take up a second job", Caleb stated as a thought occurred to him. "Speaking of, where is my house guest?"

The question struck a chord with agent Sterling as he just remembered what they were doing. "Right, right. She's in the back of the van. Let's introduce you two."

The two men from earlier placed a large aluminum platform ramp at back doors of the van, one of them opened the doors. Outstepped, rather cautiously, a young woman with lavender hair, violet eyes, slender but curvy frame, and an ample pair of breasts. She wore a purple zip-up sweatshirt hoodie with a black sailor moon t-shirt underneath. But her most apparent feature was that her lower-half was of that of a horse…well more like a pony…with violet colored fur, dark purple hooves, and a light purple tail with a black bow tied at the end. All Caleb could think was _"Sweet baby jesus, she's beautiful."_ As she stepped out of the van and walked toward to Agent Sterling, Caleb couldn't help but notice how she was only a couple inches taller than him and every movement she made looked like she was walking through a minefield.

"Mr. Bizzell, I would like you to meet your homestay for the duration of the program.", Sterling then directed her to face Caleb direction. "Please, Miss introduce yourself."

"H…hello. M-my name is Mirabelle. Mirabelle Marequine", the young centaur spoke softly in a noticeable English accent.

"Hello Ma'am, I'm Caleb. Caleb Bizzell. So nice to finally meet you", Caleb stated smiling cheerfully and outstretched his arm for a handshake. She slowly took brought her hand to his to which Caleb lightly squeezed causing her to jump visibly. This girl was definitely on-edge, Caleb tried to think of something to say to put her more at ease.

Sterling then approached Caleb from his left "Well, now that you're acquainted, I leave her in your care Mr. Bizzell. Here is care package with all of her information, diet plan, and health information." He paused and gestured to guys from earlier "Also those two informed me that the room they installed for her is directly adjacent from yours". As he spoke one of the guys carried her bags into Caleb's house. She didn't seem to bring much, just a couple suitcases. Did she figure she wasn't staying very long?

He pulled Caleb off to the side. "I am required to inform you that any sexually relations between hosts and homestays is a criminal offense. And is punishable by life sentence in prison. So, keep it in your pants partner.", He said with a hint of venom in tone

"I- I wouldn't dream of it sir. I'm not that kind of guy.", Caleb manage to choke out obviously flustered. Sterling nodded and gave him an approving pat on the back.

Caleb took the care package from Sterling and waved him off as he and the guys in the black van left out of his driveway. Caleb turned to see Mirabelle who had been quietly looking down. He then motioned over her and held the front door open.

"Welcome, Ms. Marequine, to your new home", He spoke in a regal tone with a bow, "Please step right in". He sweat dropped as he realized how much he was over-doing it.

Caleb couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard the faint sound of a giggle as the centaur walk passed him into the house. He went into his house as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the linoleum tiled floor. He felt like he was in a mansion, like if about 70 people could fit in there no problem. His living room with its mahogany coffee table, burgundy couch with matching recliner and ottoman was large enough to accompany 10 people. A flat screen with a satellite box sitting on an entertainment center where he kept both his PS4s and games. He glanced around and noticed that his kitchen and dining room were three times bigger. Some of the chairs at the table looked more like a combination of stool and stepladder. Likely to accommodate Mirabelle's body type.

Mirabelle looked around the room examining the layout and furniture in the house. Caleb placed the package on the marble countertop in the kitchen and went over to help her with her suitcases.

"Ahem, how I give you a little tour of the house?", he said regaining his composure.

"Oh…um yes that would be perfect.", Mirabelle stated in soft tone.

Caleb went throughout the house showing her all the rooms, including the one his office where he works on design projects. After getting to the bathroom, he noticed how it was transformed from a small space with a toilet and a shower to an enormous bath house like ones in Japan. The bath tub was the size of a family pool. It was quite the daunting experience. There was another small room inside with all his bathroom items sitting a corner of a huge mirror. His shaving kit, shampoos, and body washes were all there. Caleb showed her the spacious backyard with a tall wrought iron fence around the perimeter. Caleb noticed how Mirabelle was examining the yard, noticeably how she used her front hoof to upturn a small patch of soil as if examining it. Eventually the two made their way to the bedrooms. Caleb managed to locate Mirabelle's as it was the last door on the left of the hallway just next to his office.

"Alright this looks like your room", He placed he suitcases near the entranced and opened the door. Mirabelle stood a couple feet behind him as she looked at her bedroom. It was designed liked the inside of Britannia chamber with magenta colored cobblestone walls, a beautifully carved wooden dresser, large oval mirror with a stand encrusted in silver, a large closet, and a queen-sized bed with cotton blankets and pillows that had been built into the floor.

"Hot damn, I think we just stumbled into a Disney princess movie. What do you think Ms. Mar—",Caleb stopped mid-sentence as he noticed her sullen expression.

"Hey, are you alright?", He said growing concerned, "We can let Sterling know you don't like it."

"No, No I love it. I'm just tired that's all and just want to rest.", she explained trying to force a smile.

"Happy to hear that. Now you get unpacked and I'll go get started on dinner. Come on at the table when everything is ready.", He said with a sweet smile plastered on his face. Mirabelle looked away from him as if pondering about something. "That won't be necessary. I already packed my own food for the night", she quickly said while pulling out a container from suitcase and a bag full of assorted snacks; mostly honey oats bars and wheat cracker.

"O-Okay then, do you need anything to drink? Some water? A smoothie?", he said with a humble tone.

"N-no, I have enough water as well. Thank you anyway. So…could you please leave me alone for a while.", she said in a somewhat frightened tone still avoiding eye contact.

"Alright, I'll just—" before Caleb could say anything she had closed the door on him. With nothing else to do, Caleb went and made himself dinner, did one last check-up on the details to a new project.

A few hours later it was nighttime and Caleb decided to check up on Mirabelle. He knocked at her door but heard no response. "Ms. Marequine, are you ok? I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine." A soft voice said, "I've been busy putting my things away." Caleb continued "Are enjoying you stay?" There was another silence before Mirabelle said "Yes…I like it here. Really."

Feeling satisfied with the answer Caleb stepped back from the door and said "Alrighty, If you need anything at all I'm right next door. I am your host after all"

"for how long though I wonder", Mirabelle muttered softly.

"Oh did you say something?", Caleb asked to which Mirabelle slightly squeaked out "N-N-No, I said nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Well ok, remember just holler", with that Caleb stepped down the hallway to his room and close the door. Mirabelle who was listening looked out of her window into the sky thinking to herself 'It's almost time. I'll find out his true nature and motives soon.'

 **Welp that's the end of this chapter, kinda wanted to end on a mysterious not so expect a bit of Mirabelle's backstory next chapter. I just wanted to flesh out the world a bit, you know just introduce the core characters and such.**

 **I promise I'll be introducing more characters mainly one's from the corporation Caleb works at and a few more house guests. But I think things are coming out nicely.**

 **Peace Fam!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dream on, Dream on

Chapter 2: Dream on, Dream on

 **Writer's Notes:**

 **Well here's chapter 2, hopefully we can get a better look into Mirabelle's history. Hopefully Caleb will be able to reach her past the walls she's put up.**

 **This chapter contains mature subject matter, blah, blah, blah, read at your own risk.**

The next morning came as quickly as the night. As the sun shined down on this sure to be a pleasant Saturday, Caleb was getting out of bed preparing to start his first day as a host. But before he got out of bed he began to remember a rather unusual he had the previous night.

The Dream:

 _He was standing in the middle of a room. There was nothing in it but greyness and a light fog. He began to walk for what felt like an eternity as he contemplated his whereabouts, when suddenly he noticed a large purple couch in the middle of the floor. Exhausted from walking, he decided to sit down and rest, still trying to figure out how he ended up here. He turned his head and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a woman from out of nowhere sitting next to him. She had deep lavender hair wore a lovely purple satin sleeveless dress with a black waist strap that, not only gave her hips and large breast a voluptuous physique, but accentuated her long, curvaceous legs. She wore no shoe or socks. As she sat, crossing her legs and sitting up straight, she spoke in soft but seductive voice. "Tell me the truth", She began._

" _If you do, you can indulge yourself as much you want with me." She then scooted over into Caleb's lap and began grinding on him. Caleb was confused but didn't object to her actions._

" _You're disgusted by her, aren't you?". Caleb tried listening to this sudden question but was too enthralled with her movements but managed to retort. "Uh, no. Who are you talking about?". She put her face to his ear and began nibbling the lobe before whispering. "Oh come on, you can tell me. The second she stepped out of the van you saw her as some filthy riding animal with a human face. Am I right?" Caleb suddenly snapped out of the trance, grabbing her hips and moving her off his lap. "What are talking about?! I don't think of anyone as an animal." The woman stopped her grinding. "Cut the bullshit, the second you saw her, you wanted her out of your sight, didn't you?!" Caleb, becoming annoyed stood up from the couch. "Look I don't know who you're tallking about but. Why would I get rid of someone when I don't even know them?". The mystery woman stood up as well, clearly becoming agitated. "You're lying, I don't know how but you are. All you humans lie it's what you are all best at." Caleb stood bewildered by her random outburst. What is this woman talking about? Who is she talking about? "The food.", the woman spoke almost to a growl. Caleb looking at her questionably. "What were plan on doing to it? Did you put any drugs in it? What were you planning to do once she was knocked out?", she spoke angrily while becoming teary eyed. Caleb, shocked from her accusation, spoke up abruptly. "No. Why the hell would I do that? Are you fucking insane?!" The woman, tears rolling down her eyes "Y-you're all horrible. You just see us as animals." Caleb feeling guilty and concerned reached out to try and console the crying woman, she jumped back in response. But not before looking at Caleb and his worried expression. She turned and ran and Caleb went after her but she was too fast and he easily lost sight of her. Before Caleb saw a finally glimpse of her in the distance, he noticed how her form had changed a bit, her rear almost looked like that of a horse._

Dream End:

"I gotta stop eating sweet potato pie before bed, it gives me weird dreams", sighed Caleb coming out of the shower with his blue bathrobe on. He then put on the clothes he had previously laid out; A black pokemon shirt, blue jeans, dark brown belt, and brown converse sneaker. Caleb made his way over to Mirabelle's room and knocked at the door.

"Good morning, sleepyhead.", he chimed joyfully. "I'm about to get breakfast started come on out when you're ready".

"A-Alright, I'll be out soon", Mirabelle said softly as the sound of hooves tapping against the floor could be heard.

With that, Caleb went into his now stupidly big kitchen and looked in his refrigerator for the ingredients he sought. He had already read over Mirabelle's diet plan as it most detailed her vegetarian needs. It was good thing he had went shopping the day before, so his culinary repertoire was fully stocked.

Thirty minutes had passed and Caleb was finishing up his last dish. It was at the moment when the young Nightmare came walking…trodding?...yeah no, walking into the dining room. She had on an indigo tank top and purple bolero jacket covering it. She wore long purple cape-like cloth covering the top portion of her horse half. In her hair was a crescent moon accessory pinned on the side.

No sooner than the scent of the delicious meal hit her nostrils, Mirabelle stood staring in complete befuddlement at the feast presented before her. A plate of crispy hashbrowns, English muffins, freshly made whole wheat pancake with sliced banana on top, and vegetable breakfast burritos lay out on the IKEA table. Being a bachelor for so long has its perks, one of them learning to cook for yourself.

Now feeling a drool coming on Mirabelle blush in embarrassment as her stomach growled. " _What is all of this? Did…did he really make all of this…for me",_ Mirabellethought incredulously. Caleb who had heard the noise and lightly giggled, "ah, Ms. Marequine, you're up. I'll be there in a minute you can go ahead and start without me".

Mirabelle looked at her host dumbstruck as she finally asked, "Um…Mr. Bizzell…What…what is this?". She paused waiting for his response.

"Well…short answer…breakfast. Long answer, hash browns, muffins, pancakes—", he stopped when he saw her questioning look. "Oh, is there something wrong. You want me to make you something else?".

Mirabelle shook her head frantically. "oh, no, no, no. Everything is fine, it all looks delicious". _A little too delicious_. She thought.

"Ok, welp have a seat and dig in before everything gets cold.", Caleb giggle with a toothy grin while handing her a plate with a fork and butter knife.

Mirabelle, feeling a bit wary, walked to the side of the table and took one of her specially designed seat and placed her full bottom portion on it. Her waste was close enough to the table edge that could reach everything. She looked at the food cautiously almost deciding which would be safest to eat. She decided to start with the hash browns and took a small portion onto her plate. She took a bite and immediately lit up in delight at the taste of the crispy spuds. _It's incredible. So crunchy and rich,_ she thought with a content look as she munched on the potatoes.

"hehe good right.", Caleb said walking up to the table. Mirabelle snapped out of her trance and looked at the man with an embarrassed grin. Caleb walked over and placed a cup of orange juice on his and her side of the table. He then took a seat on the opposite end right in from of Mirabelle. "I wasn't sure if you liked whole wheat pancakes or not hell not many people do. So, I just said go for it.", He said with a shrug. She eyed the pancakes suspiciously "What's that aroma coming from the pancakes it smells…robust?". "Oh that's cinnamon, thought the taste would give them an extra kick", Caleb said with grin. Mirabelle took a bite of her pancake and hummed lowly at the tasty fluffy treat. _it's delicious, so soft and warm_. Caleb smiled at the blushing face of the centaur.

"So how did enjoy your first night's sleep at Castle Caleb?", he said in a joking tone.

Mirabelle stopped eating as a sense of concern began to grow within her. "I-I slept well. Why do you ask?" She looked up at him, scanning his face for something.

"I just wanted to make sure you're comfortable. I can imagine it'd be hard falling asleep in a house with someone you barely know.", Caleb explained.

Mirabelle looked at him and was startled that she found no hint of falsehood in his expression. "O-Oh. So how did you sleep?", she looked, now a bit cautious.

"Pretty good, had a weird dream though, but t I'm sure it was just the sweet potato pie.", he said plainly. _Sweet potato pie?_ Mirabelle thought tilting her head before asking "What was it about?"

"Something about a woman who kept asking me strange questions. In short, she just kind of broke down into a fit and I tried to console her but she ran away. I actually felt really sad for her…she looked so…hurt", Caleb stated in a remorseful tone a tear forming in his eye which he wiped away.

After hearing his answer, Mirabelle felt a sense of warmth com over her at his answer. _How can he be so kind? There has to be ploy, he must be up to something._ Her thought was interrupted when Caleb, just pulling himself together, asked "So…do you have anything planned for today?"

Mirabelle jumped up and sat for a few seconds at his sudden question before looking down nervously. "N-no, I don't. Why do you ask?"

"Well I just thought we could go out today so I can show you around town. I don't have work again until Monday and It's kinda part of my job to teach you about my culture." Caleb said about to finish the last of his juice.

"Oh…well…um…" Mirabelle stuttered trying to find out how to respond.

"I mean", Caleb continued, "You must have been so nervous when you first came here. I know it can be overwhelming coming to a new country you know next to nothing about. I just want to help you adjust as best as I can."

Mirabelle looked at Caleb with a slight sparkle in her eyes at his kind words and concern, but quickly shook it off and looked off to her side. "O-Okay. I'll go"

Caleb lit up happily, "Awesome, I know the perfect place to start."

Mirabelle continued to look away and nodded, a small smile started to grow on her face.

An hour later after breakfast and Caleb was just finishing the dishes. Any leftovers from breakfast were put away in the fridge. As Mirabelle was getting ready for her little tour with Caleb.

 _I wonder where we should go first. Well the botanical garden is close by maybe I'll take her there._ Caleb pondered as he placed the silverware into their drawers. At the same time, Mirabelle approached the counter withher violet colored shoulder bag with a floral pattern.

"Oh, ready to go?", Caleb asked with a small grin.

"Yes, I just needed a few things", Mirabelle said warily looking at Caleb.

"You look great by the way, especially that hairpin. You must be a sailor moon fan.", He said innocently causing Mirabelle to blush at his compliment. "Oh th-thank you and yes I really like the show."

Caleb took his keys off the counter and placed his wallet in his back buttoned pocket. He opened the front door and allowed for Mirabelle to pass through first, he then turned and locked the doors.

"Alright away we go, first stop, the botanical gardens", Caleb stated in a jolly manner, warranting a confused look from Mirabelle. "What is this botanical garden?"

"Oh, you'll love it, trust me, I'll explain more on the way it looks like our ride is here.", Caleb said pointing at the approaching bus-like vehicle. In it, several humans and Extraspecies were riding on it. It was a cluster of serpent tail, horn, claws, and various other features hanging partially exposed on the outer sides. Mirabelle looked on with an awestruck gaze. "Good thing that care package came with a phone number to an Extraspecies trolley. Seriously, a trolley made to accommodate all Liminal species? That's freakin awesome.", Caleb explained a bit too enthusiastically.

The boarded the trolley saying good morning to the other Liminals and their hosts. Caleb found a convertible seat and followed the instructions on the overhead to fit Mirabelle's body type. She contently sat down as Caleb took his seat. Caleb explained to her about the botanical garden and its cultural significance in the Huntsville. She seemed to be very interested in all the information he gave her. However, Caleb could feel something was off about the way she talked. As if she was forcing everything she said.

They had finally arrived at the botanical garden and got off the trolley, along with a few passengers, at the front entrance. Caleb looked at the various Extraspecies and their host families that were in the area. As he and Mirabelle walked inside, he noticed how she kept keeping a certain distance away from him.

"Hey Ms. Mirabelle", He said causing her to snap her head up at attention, "Why are you walking so far behind?

"Um…we're in public…so…", she trailed off

Caleb stepped to her side and took her hand causing her to squeal. "W-W-W-What are you doing Mr. Bizzell, people will see you with me."

"What's wrong with that?", He questioned causing her to give a surprised expression, "…Do you not want…to be seen with me?"

Mirabelle looked at his growing somber face and quickly tried to diffuse the tension. "N-No, that's not it at all. It's just…I had a host that…he…didn't like me walking with him in public. He would always tell me before going out that he would hurt if I ever got to close to him.", she finished as her shoulder slumped.

Caleb agitated at the thought of someone doing that to her, "Well he was an asshole. I ain't even gonna fathom someone being that damn stupid."

She looked up at him with bright sparkling eyes. Caleb brought her hand clasped in his up to her face. "I for one enjoy your company". Her eyes grew wide in surprise as Caleb gave her a reassuring smile. "Now, how about I show you a piece of Alabama pride?" Mirabelle giggled with a small smile "I'd like that".

The rest of their time there was spent viewing the gorgeously themed gardens with various wildflowers native to Alabama. Caleb explained the uniqueness of each native flower (at least all he knew from Google searches) to Mirabelle who seemed to really enjoy the large patch of lavender flowers, so Caleb bought her some in a vase at a souvenir stand. Her face lit up in delight at their scent. The two walked around the woodland nature trail enjoying the pleasant scenery. Throughout the walk Caleb could feel that Mirabelle wasn't very engaged in the conversation. Everything he said she responded with a "ok or an 'mhmm'". At one point thought they came across a bunch of freshwater turtles near the edge of a bridge they were on. Mirabelle cooed at how adorable they were. It delighted Caleb to see her show genuine interest in something on the tour. It wasn't long before hunger began to set in so they found the closest indoor café to take a break. Luckily, the cafe seemed to accommodate Liminals and the two found a table with convertible chairs for Mirabelle to sit in. There were not many people in the café aside from a couple of hosts and their homestays and four other individuals.

"Wooo man I'm beat, I swear this place just gets bigger every time I come here", Caleb fanned himself with his hand trying to cool down. "Are you hot too?"

"Yes, very.", Mirabelle spoke between her chin resting her head on the table.

Caleb motion over to the waitress. The young woman came over to their table gave them their menus. "I'll have the smoky mountain chicken and a Diet dr. pepper. What about you Ms. Mariequine?"

Mirabelle looked up from her menu "Um I will have large order of Asian salad, two slices of blueberry cheesecake, and a large peach tea."

"Alright, how will you be paying?", said the young waitress

"Credit", Caleb took out his credit card which she swiped at the counter

"Alright thank you, we will have your meals out shortly", Said the waitress as she gave Caleb back his card and left the two alone.

Caleb looked at Mirabelle with a content look "You are going to love the salad here, it is just heavenly."

Mirabelle just looked at Caleb as if examining him "Mmhmm"

"So those turtles were cute right? I would have loved to take one home, I think I would have named him…Sheldon. Get it?", he giggled at his pun.

Mirabelle just continued looking at Caleb contemplatively "mmmm"

Caleb slowly growing concerned "Is there something wrong? You're acting a bit distant?"

"Why are you doing all of this?". She asked plainly

Caleb confused by what she meant "All of what?"

"All of THIS.", She stated waving her hand across then stopping at the vase of flowers, "The breakfast? This trip? The flower? And now you're buying me lunch?". She paused and looked down at he clasped together hands "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. Maybe I'll think of something later on but not right now.", Caleb answered looking her in the eyes.

"I…I don't understand. Why would be so nice to me for no reason?", she asked

"Who says I need a reason to be nice?", he questioned. She looked on at him astonishment. "I wanted to do these things with you Ms. Marequine; show you my culture, walk with you, talk with you, buy you flowers, cook for you. And before you get the wrong idea it's not just because it's my job as a host, I did it because…well…we're friends. Aren't we?"

Mirabelle was speechless. She simply stared at the young man mouth agate eyes blinking in surprise. "I want to be your friend at least, I guess I overdid things a bit. But then again, I always liked to go above and beyond people", he said scratching the back of his head. Mirabelle smiled back at him "I'd love to" Caleb looked at her in surprise. "I'd love to be friends with you Mr. Bizzell." "Please, you can call me 'Caleb'.", he said with a smile. Mirabelle gave a playful smirk "Well, then it's only fair that you now refer to me as 'Mirabelle'". Caleb giggled at her sudden cuteness, "Oh ma'am I do declare, it is so nice to see a 'real' smile on that beautiful face". Mirabelle blushed heavily at his comment "a-and you're a bit of a charmer."

"Here are your orders', the waitress said from out of nowhere easily startling Mirabelle into flinching.

The waitress set Caleb's smoky mountain chicken dinner in front of him. A platter of barbecue chicken, mashed potatoes, butternut squash, and cheese broccoli covered his plate. Next was Mirabelle's, a bowl full of salad with spring lettuce, cabbage, carrots, radish, sugar snap peas, and mandarin orange. Along with two slices of blue berry cheesecake at her side. Mirabelle visibly drooled and began to dig into her meal with a look of utter content. Caleb did the same and enjoyed the delicious tender meat and sweet squash.

After a few minutes of eating in silence Mirabelle halted her veggie assault and looked up at Caleb who was still working on his broccoli.

"Um, Caleb?" ,She asked catching his attention. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"I-I want to start over?", Maribelle stated shifting in her seat.

"Start what over?". Caleb asked puzzled.

"Our relationship. I feel like we didn't exactly get off on the right foot and I want to get to know you better now.", she said with a hint of remorse.

Caleb took a sip of his drink "Alright then, what do you want to know?"

"Oh…um….well…what do you do for a living?", she asked taking in a mouthful of cabbage and carrot.

"I work as a designer for an engineering firm. We're currently working on a new type of turbine that could help increase energy production in powerplant generators", Caleb explained taking another drink of soda.

"Wow, that sounds amazing. So you're an engineer? You must be really smart.", Mirabelle stated her eyes wide with admiration.

Caleb waved off the complement "eh some of the math can get crazy every now and again but it's a rewarding experience when you see the finished product. I've done about 8 projects since I started working there."

"I bet it gets tiring from time to time.", she stated sipping her tea.

"Every now and again. But I only work Monday through Thursday 9 to 6, so those weekends are a godsend. Unless project manager is a dick and dumps some specs for us to analyze", Caleb explained with an annoyed tone.

"Ah, so what do you like to do for fun?", Mirabelle asked blissfully

"I like reading, building models, watching anime, and gaming. Currently enjoying Dragonball Fighterz, I'll show you how to play some time.", Caleb said finishing the rest of his chicken.

"Ah that would be lovely, I don't think I've played a video game before. However, I've heard stories about them from other liminal homestays.", she explained with a slight giggle.

Caleb cleared his throat and looked at Mirabelle, "Alright now it's my turn to ask about you.". Mirabelle's eyes widened with curiosity

"What do you like to do for fun?", he asked

"Well…I Iike to read, mostly fantasy and I don't like horror. I enjoy gardening, my mother always said my thumb was so green it could rival a Driad.", she laughed which made Caleb laugh with her. "I also love collecting Sailor Moon figurines.", She said with a blank expression.

"Huh, I had a feeling you were a fan of the franchise.", Caleb stated with an impassive expression

"Odd, usually whenever I tell anyone that they burst out into laughter and say something like 'are you kidding? You're into that dorky crap?'", She grimaced as she took a bite of her cheesecake.

"Ugh, I hate it when people do that. It's like our passions and interests are a complete joke to them. You wouldn't believe the shit I got when I wore my Pokemon belt to work.", He said with a scowl. "But how many figurines do you have?"

"I've got 29 in total", she said with a supercilious tone to which Caleb rolled his eyes. "I only brought 8 with me when I first moved in though. I can ask Agent Sterling to have the rest delivered to me along with some of my other things".

Caleb looked at her with a bemused expression, "Why didn't bring everything with you when you moved in? Did you think you weren't going to stay long?".

Mirabelle paused and closed her eyes contemplating her answer, "I…honestly did", she said weakly.

"What would make you think that?", he asked trying to comfort her.

She played with her cheesecake with a downtrodden look "Every other host I ever had, either rejected me upon introduction or had me sent away after one night. Some of them…did things to me…tried to hurt me. Tried to…tried…to…", she put her shaking hand over her mouth to muffle her sobs.

Caleb tried to stand up to comfort to clearly distressed woman, but she caught his arm and guided him back to his seat. Likely not wanting to draw attention from the other people in the café.

"There…there are many people that still view us Nightmares as a symbol of misfortune. Humans despise us for our ominous, haunting appearance and other Centaur see us as cowardly, weak, and a disgrace to their species. W-why are we so loathed, we only want to live in peace.", she spoke dolefully.

"Mirabelle", Caleb interjected, "There will always be folks that treat others like that. Hell there are people who look at me disdainfully."

"You…know what's like for people to viewed with contempt?", Mirabelle surprised at that statement.

He closed his eyes spoke critically "Well…yeah of course I do, I'm black. Down here in the South my people have a wretched history. We've been persecuted for hundreds of years, we've struggle to have just basic human rights. I mean fuck many of our ancestors started out as slaves."

Mirabelle's jaw hung open in complete shock, there was nothing she could say at that moment.

"But at us now, look at ME now. We're started with little to nothing and we turned it into a better life. Not many people discriminate against us like they did back then. I mean yeah, like I said earlier, I've had to deal with bigots and racists once in a while, but that's just how it is. I guess what I'm trying to say is, it gets easier. The hard part is finding the determination and patience to see it, but it does get easier.", Caleb finished as he went to finishing the last of his broccoli and cheese.

"C-Caleb, I…", the young centaur uttered still trying to process everything she heard, "I had no idea, I'm so—", Caleb shushed her by clasping her hand on the table. No sympathetic speeches, not today.

"Acceptance takes time Mirabelle", Caleb continued, "Don't let a few shit heads take away your trust in others".

Mirabelle looked at the young man teary eyed. "So…do you accept me Caleb?". He looked her straight into sparkling violet orbs. "Yes, I do." "What do you see when you look at me?", she continued. "I see a girl. A girl who's been hurt, a girl who needs a friend, a girl who deserved to be happy" Suddenly they heard a low grumbling sound that sound like an animal growling. It was Mirabelle's stomach. Caleb, "heh a girl who wants seconds." Mirabelle smiled at the young man, blushing from her slight embarrassment. Caleb called to the waitress "Excuse me, can we have another order of Asian salad?"

A couple hours passed with the two finishing up their meal, it was evening and the sun was starting to set. As the botanical garden was closing, Caleb and Mirabelle were waiting on the trolley to bring them back home. They were walking to the closest pick-up stop about three blocks down, blissfully chatting with each other the entire way.

"and so the guy looks at the waiter and says 'no she didn't, she just walked in the front door", Caleb exclaimed raising both eyebrow while the Centaur walking beside him burst into laughter.

Caleb had just finished telling Mirabelle a joke he heard from some coworker awhile back.

"Hey, look there's the trolley stop point.", Caleb chuckled out, pointing at the sign with the trolley symbol on it.

Mirabelle let out the last of her giggles and nuzzled up closer to Caleb as they walked. As they walked out two guys came out of an Applebee's laughing hysterically and clowning around. As the two guys came walking passed Caleb and Mirabelle, one of them said "Whoa, bud. You better get you pony back to its stable before it shits on the road". "Hey partner, you put a saddle on her yet", the other one cackled. Mirabelle held Caleb's arm tighter as she shook with fright. Again the other guy called out, "Yes sir, that would be a sight to see. A monkey riding a horse". Caleb clenched his fist as Mirabelle looked up at him worriedly, he gave her a strained smile and looked up ahead for a moment. The trolley was in sight. One of the men came up close behind "Hey partner how about giving us a little ride on your horse hear?", this made Mirabelle draw back terrified as the man tried to touch her rear. Caleb then grabbed and twisted the man's arm and performed a judo throw knocking him to the ground. Mirabelle looked at the scene in awe. "You fuckin piece of—", said the other man taking a swing at Caleb, who blocked then kneed him in the stomach making the man curl up in pain. As this happened, the first guy took out his knife while Caleb back was turned. Mirabelle saw this and snapped out of her trance. "Nooooo", said rushing at the man and shoving him to the ground. "Gaghhh, stupid ass horse bitch. I gonna cut up that pretty face.", he said as he rushed at her. Mirabelle froze in fear and covered her face. To her surprise, she felt no pain, but opened her when she heard a cry of pain followed by something hitting the ground. She saw that Caleb stood in front of her, while the guy with the knife cradled his eye socket in agony. Eventually to two picked themselves off the ground, the one holding his eye shouted "You fuckin freaks, you don't belong here. And you, you're a deadman. Goddamn n***er". They ran off as the trolley slowly pulled up. Mirabelle winced at their word and looked up at Caleb who was simply shaking his head disappointedly. "It's just like I said you gotta deal with people like that every once in a while." He turned around and looked at Mirabelle who simply stared back.

"Come on, our ride's here", he stated wistfully and Mirabelle simply nodded and followed him.

Soon they arrived back at Caleb's house, they came in the house got settled in from the ride back. Caleb took off his shoes and decided to relax on the couch and Mirabelle took the oversized ottomon to sit next to him.

"So you enjoyed yourself today Mirabelle?", Caleb asked with a small grin.

Mirabelle her head up in surprise "U-uh, I did, I really learned a lot and the gardens were beautiful", she picked up and sniffed her violets. "I will treasure this day for as long as I live".

"Heh, well aren't you awfully poetic all of a sudd—Ah.", Caleb winced as he tried to put his hands behind his head. Mirabelle noticed this and eyed Caleb for a minute before noticing a red spot near the should on his shirt.

"Caleb put your arms down and sit still", he obeyed while she scooted over and lifted up his shirt sleeve. There was a cut on his shoulder that still bled a little. Caleb saw it himself and was surprised. "Whoa when did that happen? Weird, I thought I felt a stinging sensation but I just ignored it. Doesn't look deep though I can just—", Caleb stopped when he saw the now panicking centaur.

Maribelle frantically muttering, "Oh gods, uh, we need bandages and water to clean wound. Oh and herbs, and…oh my gods it may need stitches. Don't worry Caleb I'll—", she was cut off by Caleb who grabbed her shoulders.

"Hey, Hey now it's fine Maribelle. I'll just dab on some rubbing alcohol and put on a bandage. It's all good.", He spoke nonchalantly.

"It's not Caleb.", she said shaking visibly her vision becoming watery. "It's my fault you were injured. You were protecting me because I couldn't protect myself. I'm such a weakling"

"Mirabelle, you are not weakling and it's not your fault in the slightest, it was that asshole who was harassing us. Plus, if anything you saved my life. When you pushed that guy, he was about to stab me when I wasn't looking was he?", She nodded slowly. "You saw someone you cared for in danger and you acted, THAT is not being weak, that is courage, you Mirabelle are my hero tonight.", he spoke the last part in a valiant manner.

Mirabelle confounded by the emotions that swelled within her stood silent pondering his every word. "You…think I was courageous?", she asked, eyes growing wide in anticipation.

"of course, you are. And as thanks, tomorrow I'm going to cook you a hero's breakfast then we'll play some Dragonball Fightersz. But I think start with a thank you hug ", He punctuated with his arms outstretched inviting her in. She joyfully rushed into his arms hugging him tightly and enjoying his warmth.

The two separated from the hug with Mirabelle blushing and her tail swaying furiously. "Welp it's getting pretty, think we should turn in.", He yawned and started heading for his room. Mirabelle snapped back to reality and made way to her room. "Good night Mirabelle", "Good Night, Caleb", the two in their rooms closing their doors.

Caleb looked at his phone. It was already close to 10. He then remembered he had to email some updated notes to his supervisor at work, so he set an alarm on his phone for 4:00 am to email it to him. That way, if his boss was at church, he'd have them in his inbox when he got back. After going through his inbox, Caleb eventually decided to turn in for the night. Soon he started having another dream.

 _Caleb opened his eyes and looked around to see he was in the same grey foggy room as last time. "Ah great, this again", he sighed in contempt. He looked around to try and find anything else he might have missed, soon he spotted the same purple couch. "Okay, this is ridiculous, what the hell is this place? I wonder if the weird lady is still here. Whatever, guess I'll just chill on the couch again.", He groaned as he walked leisurely and laid on the couch. A yawn escaped his lips as he was beginning to close eye, when he slowly opened them again he saw the woman standing behind the couch just starting at him. "Dafuq—ah god", Caleb spouted jerking his head up suddenly and rolling off the couch. "Oh Gods, I'm sorry did I frighten you?", said the worried lady. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, geez what do you want lady?", he asked growing impatient. The woman played with her finger and shuffled her body. Caleb notice her attire was less… risqué. A purple long sleeve turtle neck, a black dress skirt with black stockings, and purple heels. "I…want to apologize for everything I said to you. I know now you didn't deserve that", she apologized in a gentle voice. Caleb sighed in exasperation and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fine, It's fine, ok? I don't know what that was all about before but I hope whatever your going through it'll all work out. And you did apologize so I'll let it slide.", he said relenting to the flippant woman. The woman then came up to him until they were face to face, smiling and blushing the whole time. "You're so kind. Even in this state, you're still same as you act. So understanding, so patient, and so accepting.", As her blush grew her eyes began to grow more glazed with desire. She put her hand to his chest making Caleb's eyes widen in surprise. "Hey, come on now, what—", She shushed him with her finger as she leaned closer. Suddenly the spot on his chest began to glow, making Caleb mutter in confusion. When the light died down, Caleb pulled his shirt to look at the spot to find…a mark…shaped like a hoof with a crescent moon in the center. "What…what is this?", asked Caleb bewildered. "That is my mark. The mark that unites us as one. You belong to me and I, you. My love.", she spoke in tender tone with a loving smile. Caleb confused just simply accepted her proclamation, mostly not wanting her to fly into another fit of hysteria. "Alright then", he said simply. The woman lit up in excitement and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then leaned in for a kiss, and Caleb puckered his. Suddenly a loud sound like music was playing, the entire room began to rumble like an earthquake, the surroundings began to slowly dissolve into darkness, and the couch turn to dust. "WHAT"S HAPPENING?!", Caleb shouted in fear. "No, Nononono, he's waking up!", the woman exclaimed. "WHAAAAAAAA", Caleb shouted one last time. Everything went black and Caleb, now awake shot up from his bed screaming._

He panted looking around and located the source of the noise, His phone's alarm. "Ugh right, that email, shit why'd I choose GorGor for my alarm?! I need gave myself a stroke"., he cursed turning of the alarm. Caleb then remembered the dream he had, "huh, that dream again. Man, what was up with lady? First she hates me now she wants to kiss me?". He sighed and prepared to get out of bed when he heard a whimpering sound.

He turned and saw…Mirabelle...standing near the foot of his bed muttering incomprehensible gibberish and looking around frantically.

"What the? Mirabelle?!", he shot out startling her into falling over on her side.


	3. Chapter 3: Moving Forward

Chapter 3: Moving forward

 **Writer's notes:**

 **What's good Fam? Ok so this took a bit longer than expected. I have had a pretty crazy work load. Plus, finals were coming up and been working on bringing my grade up in thermodynamics. I plan to update at least once every 1-2 weeks but I can't promise too much because well…engineering is a bitch and my boss is relentless. In this chapter I hope to address the incident Caleb had with the two ruffians they encountered. Keep in mind** I'm **not 100% familiar with how the U.S. justice system works so excuse me if they scenario seems far from the realms of plausibility. Alright lets get into it.**

"Mirabelle, what are you doing in my room?!", Caleb asked turning the lamp on the nightstand, while the confused centaur managed to pick herself up from the floor.

"Well…um…I…I thought…you see I…uhhh…", Mirabelle stuttered out brushing off her lavender pajamas top and adjust to bottom portion that covered her horse half.

Caleb sat up and slid down to the foot of his bed and lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. Mirabelle felt her entire body become stiff as stone. She felt trapped; she had nowhere to run.

"Mirabelle.", Caleb said as she stared into his eye, "What's wrong? Yer shaking like a caterpillar in a bird's nest."

The young centaur remained silent for a few seconds trying to think of an excuse before Caleb asked, "Did you have a nightmare?". Mirabelle blinked comically as he paused and thought about what he had uttered, "I'm sorry poor choice of words". A slight giggle could be heard coming from Mirabelle as he felt her shoulders shake trying to contain her laughter.

"Uh, Mirabelle, you feelin' alright?", Caleb _inquired_ perplexed by her odd behavior.

"Caleb, I'm sorry, you just…you just have weird way of putting me at ease. Any way I was just confirming something.", she spoke between giggles.

"Something like what?", Caleb asked as Mirabelle knelt her entire horse half on Caleb's carpeted floor. "I wanted to really confirm that you are the man you've me."

"O…k?, and how exactly did you do that?", he continued as Mirabelle lightly grabbed Caleb's right hand in both of hers and spoke with a gentle tone, "I found out through your dreams."

"Beg parden? I think I'm still half asleep. I swear you just said 'You found out through my dreams'", Caleb questioned with an incredulous giggle. "Yes, I did. We Nightmares have to ability to project ourselves into the consciousness of others."

Caleb sat dumbfounded at her explanation. He pondered momentarily; searching for the right words on just how to respond to something so random. "You can enter…dreams. What like Freddy Krueger or something?", He asked mentally slapping himself for such an idiotic statement. Mirabelle tilted her head with a confused look. "I…don't know what that is…but, yes I suppose". "Well, ok then. Gotta say you sho'nough explaining it like it's no big deal. Still, I got to say that is really amazing.", Mirabelle blushed at the compliment. "So…wait…the weird dreams I've been havin' lately—", Caleb started but Mirabelle interrupted him, "Y-Yes, they were my doing. I am so very sorry for putting you through that."

"Well…not gonna lie that first dream was a bit intense. Caleb responded dryly rubbing his scalp. Mirabelle fiddled with her hands and looked back up at Caleb. "Yes well, when we project our consciousness into a person's dream we normally take the form of what we believe is an ideal consul." She continued. "Someone that person would be comfortable conversing with. It's how we find out a person's true nature or weaknesses we could exploit for protection. However, since our projections are a construct of our emotions…they'll sometimes be prone to fits of aggression which usually results in the person experiencing awful dream. For most, the stress is too great and go into a hysterical fit shortly after awakening."

Caleb stared at her absorbing all the info he was just presented. "Geez, that seems like a bit of an overreaction over a little old bad dream. You must have really thought I was bad guy huh?"

"I'm so sorry, Caleb, it's just at the time I wasn't sure I could trust you at the time. You don't know hard it's been since I joined the exchange program. My last host I did this too…was a truly…truly terrible person" she finished trembling while holder her waist. Caleb's eyes widened at her quivering form and began to rub her shoulder to console her.

"Mirabelle…I don't know. If you want to tell me I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. It's never good to hold your feelings inside like this. They'll only cause you more suffering down the road. Trust me, you don't want to go down that road, it's dark and lonely. Whatever you need, I'm here." Caleb finished in a benevolent tone still rubbing her shoulder tenderly. Mirabelle looked up at his kind dark brown eyes; a wave of comfort and safety washing over her.

"Caleb. …Ok, I'll tell you.", she said adjusting her lower body on the floor so that her upper body was closer to the bed. Caleb sat in the same spot but crossed his legs on the bed to give her more room. He had her full attention.

"As I told you, ever since I got into the exchange program, every other host either rejected me upon introduction or had me sent away after one night; Typically, after experiencing my ability.", Caleb nodded thinking of all those hosts reactions to what was likely the craziest night's sleep they ever had. "I started to believe I would never find a person accepting enough to take me in. I was so close to just giving up. That is until I met…him, Jason Chambers.", Mirabelle shifted slightly feeling a shudder creeping up on her. She quickly shook it off and continued. "He seemed like a kind person. However, I thought as soon as I entered his dream and saw his true nature he'd react exactly like the others. He'd become hysterical and run out spouting everything he felt towards me and call Exchange program to have me removed from the house out of fear."

Caleb sat wondering how many times has she done this if it's become a routine for her before he shook it off—his attention going back to her. "However, when I entered his dream, instead of immediately succumbing to my consuls charm and exposing himself….well, he reacted in a similar fashion you did, only instead of showing concern and compassion for the consul, he viciously lashed out at her. I was quite surprised and frightened, I was afraid of what he was capable of in his subconcious."

" what did he do afterwards?", Caleb asked

"The next morning, and a couple times afterwards, he acted as if nothing even happened. I soon stopped going into his dreams because of how violent his mental state was. My mind told me immediately to pack up and leave, but I couldn't.", Mirabelle paused thinking of all the horrifying things he said he'd do to her, "When he was awake, he treated me rather nicely. He would take me to me out shopping, cook for me, and we'd talk for hours about our hobbies. I wasn't sure what to make of him. In his dreams he was a psychopath, awake he was a sweetheart. It confounded my senses to point where I didn't know what to believe. Who was the real Jason?, Mirabelle looked down at the blue sheets on the bed pensively.

"Overtime though, he began to change. He began working later shifts at his job so he started becoming stressed. Soon he began to ask favors of me. I didn't mind at first because they were little things and I was happy to because of all he had done for me. But soon, he started demanding more from me and whenever I said 'no' he would react violently and guilt trip me with phrases like 'I did this' or 'I did that' for you. We soon started going out less and less, and there were times when he wouldn't give me any food or water as a kind of punishment." She paused again, tears starting to well up.

"Mirabelle…", Caleb started but when she shook her head and placed a hand on his knee. "Then…", she continued composing herself, "He started asking me personal questions about how centaurs mate. I felt so uncomfortable. When I said I didn't want to answer the question, he soon started…doing things to me.", she tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Everyday…he would grope… and molest me… and…every day… I could feel myself dying inside a little more…", spoke between sobs.

Caleb couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Mirabelle, wasn't your coordinator watching out for you?! Couldn't you tell them what he was doing?", Caleb asked his voice filled with horror.

"I wanted to, so badly.", she paused wiping her tears. "But, whenever the coordinator would visit, he would have me put on an act that everything was fine. He threatened to kill me if I ever said anything.", she spoke sadly.

Caleb clenched his covers trying to control his rage, "How was he caught?!", he managed to spit out.

"I…It was during one of the visits. At the time, Jason was experiencing a lot more stress from his job. After the coordinator left…he came and found me in my room. He backed me into a corner and grabbed my arm tightly, I was so afraid my body froze in place, I couldn't even speak. *sniff*, H-H-He whispered in my ear that 'He needed to relieve some stress', N-next thing I knew, he was unbuttoning my shirt and…trying to tear off my skirt." She spoke with a lot of discomfort and humiliation in her voice. Caleb could feel his heart drowning in sorrow for the young woman in front of him.

"I shut my eyes tightly and prayed for him to go away, but then I heard a thump sound. When I opened my eyes, I saw Jason lying on the floor unconscious and my coordinator standing behind him. Apparently, then left their documents in the house and came back to retrieve them", She spoke dryly

"Mirabelle, who was your coordinator at that time", He inquired

"It was…agent Sterling", she spoke softly

 _Ok, he and I need to have a little chat next time we meet._ Caleb thought trying not to appear irate

"Afterwards, he was arrested, and I was brought into Interspecies Affairs and underwent rigorous therapy sessions", She spoke coldly as her shoulders slumped, "I…had had enough. But I had nowhere else to go. I didn't want to return to my homeland, back to living in constant ridicule, isolation, and fear. It was Agent Sterling who convinced me to not give up on the program and to try one last time. I reluctantly said yes, I figured I didn't have much else too lose.", she finished with a painfully strained giggle.

Caleb got up from his position, grabbing Mirabelle's attention, and knelt down next to her on the floor. He embraced the young woman in a tight hug burying her head in his shoulder.

"It's ok. He cannot and will not hurt you or anyone else ever again. Mirabelle, I know I can never fully understand the pain you've experienced throughout your life, and I won't tell you something as superficial as 'it's all in the past' or 'in time you'll get over it'. It just doesn't work that way. No one truly gets over anything as terrible as that. Hell, I'm still not over the death of my parents. Add that to the fact that my own brothers and sister hate my guts and to this day want nothing to do with me, I'm surprised I even have the will to get up in the morning." Mirabelle pulled her head up staring into Caleb's eye, her own full of sadness.

"But, one thing i've learned about pain…", he continued while resting a hand to his chest, "is that it lessens over time. It's still there, but you've learned to acknowledge it, learn from it, and tolerate it. You have to keep moving forward because if you stop, it will only grow until you are swallowed up into despair. It's like my uncle Andrew always says, Everyday it gets a little bit easier, the hard part is doing it everyday", Caleb finished staring into her eyes.

"But…I…I don't know if I have the strength to anymore", said Mirabelle sadly

"What do you mean? The fact that you could bring yourself to tell me something so personal. You've only known me for one weekend. Plus, you gave the whole exchange student thing one more shot, despite what your last host did. That shows you still have some strength left, you're stronger than you believe Mirabelle. So come on, we'll both keep growing together.", Caleb said assuredly as Mirabelle looked at him with hopeful gaze.

"Caleb…I'm still very weak. I'll just end up leaning on you.", She said looking down at the floor.

"What's wrong with that?", Caleb said causing her head to perk up in surprise, "I'm still pretty weak. I'm also quick to anger, a little perverted, a weirdo, and kinda dumb sometimes. As we move forward, lets lean on each other. If engineering has taught me anything, the best supports comes from two stable structures. I'm right here Mirabelle, whatever pain you have, you won't bare it alone." After saying this Mirabelle broke down into a crying mess as her emotions came rushing in like a tsunami. Caleb held her in tight hug which she returned with her own even tighter hug sobbing into his chest leaving Caleb's pajama shirt drenched in tears. Caleb just held her tight the entire time, lightly massaging her scalp.

"Y-You're so kind.", She uttered starting to regain her composure. "You're the first host I've met, who's treated me with such earnest compassion. Why? Why couldn't I have met you sooner?!", She said penitently.

Caleb used his finger to tilt her head up at his face, "Well…you know what they say. Better late, then never.", he said with a playful giggle.

Mirabelle gave him the biggest smile she could mustered. "I'm so glad I met you. I knew I made the right choice giving you this", she spoke pulling down on Caleb's shirt revealing the hoof mark with a crescent moon in the center on the left side of his chest.

Caleb raised an eyebrow at the strange hoof mark on his chest. "What in the world is this? It kinda looks like a birthmark.", he spoke examining his chest with his hand.

"It's my mark. In my culture, if we find a person we care for deeply, we enter their dream and place a mark on them that bonds us forever. We each have our own individual mark and It is a symbol of our trust, loyalty, and…fondness towards that individual. It connects me to you; even if we are thousands of miles apart, I will always find you through your dreams.", she explained with a light-hearted voice.

"So, it's something of best friends forever ring, that's pretty cool.", he responded casually.

Mirabelle gave a befuddled expression before refuting " U-uh…yes? But it has even greater meaning than that.", She finished shyly covering her smile.

Caleb giggled at her expression. "Yeah, but if it means you recognize me as your friend, I'm cool with it."

Mirabelle giggled examining Caleb's expression "Hehe, you know, I must say…you are taking this surprisingly well."

"Well, I've always been receptive to new things. Even if I don't fully understand them. It's one of my more unusual flaws.", He joked with a shrug.

"I don't think it's a flaw, it's a gift.", She said with bright glowing eyes with admiration.

Caleb let out a low chuckle before looking at the time on his phone—4:30a.m. it read. "Wow, it's pretty late. We should get some rest if I'm going to make you your hero's breakfast on time."

Mirabelle looked away fidgeting to herself before Caleb said, "Hey, you alright there". "I'm fine, it's just..." she paused before a blush came on her cheeks. Caleb thought for a minute then it hit him, _of course she doesn't want to be alone right now_ , "Mirabelle, do you want to sleep with me tonight?", he asked causing her jump slightly covering her mouth before nodding quickly. "B-but I mean like next to me, within the same vicinity, not like, uh you know", Caleb mumbled as Mirabelle giggle at his nervousness. "But wait, I don't think the bed will support you very well.", Caleb said. "It's no trouble. Just like regular horses, we centaur can sleep standing up and sitting down.", Mirabelle explained. "Well, the least I can do is make it more comfortable for you", Caleb stated before taking the blankets off his bed and lying them on the floor along with two big pillows for each side of her body. "Thank you, Caleb", she replied with an elated grin. She loved how considerate towards her he was. It gave her an indescribable amount of comfort. "*yawn* Good night, Mirabelle.", Caleb said climbing into bed and drifting off to sleep. "Good night, Caleb. My dear.", she spoke the last part softly to herself before falling asleep next to her human.

 _A damn I have to send those notes to Rodney. …Ah fuck it, it's a revival at his church so he's gonna be there til 8 tonight. I got plenty of time.,_ he thought before drifting off again.

 *****************4 hours later******************

It was a quiet peaceful Sunday morning in Huntsville. Everyone was either taking some much-needed rest from work or heading off to worship at the alter for a sure to be enthusiastic sermon. As Caleb was waking from his slumber. He looked off to his right to the pile of blankets on his floor but no sleeping centaur. He figured she went to her room to change out of her pajamas. Pulling himself out of bed, followed by a few long stretches, he picked up the blankets and pillows and stuffed them in the closet. He suddenly remembered everything that was brought upon him in the middle of the night.

 _Well…that sure was a revelation. After an experience like that I can't blame her for being suspicious of me. Tch, hope that piece of shit got what more than deserved_. He thought rubbing the sleepy from his eyes. He then went to a mirror and examined the hoof mark on the side of his chest. _I think she said this gets darker the more we grow closer. Looks kinda cool though, I can pass this off as tattoo I always said I'd get but never did, he_ thought putting on a purple t-shirt with a ghost Pokemon that looked like a ragdoll on it and grey sweatpants to wear. As he left his room he noticed the scent of smoke wafting throughout his home. He followed the scent to the kitchen; which he found was permeated with a cloud of smoke and the sounds of panicked shrieks. Kicking his survival senses in high gear, he ran toward the smoke and saw that it was Mirabelle frantically trying to put out a burning flame.

"AIIIIIYYEEEE!", she shrieked again as the skillet started to catch fire. Caleb shouted in panic rushing towards her, turning off the stovetop, putting out the flaming skillet with the extinguisher in the lower cabinet. As the sound of the crackling metal and popping of the charred remains of food began to die down, Caleb let out a sigh of relief and turned to see Mirabelle still shaking and fidgeting with her apron…or really one of Caleb's aprons.

"ahem…so, wanna tell me what the early morning fire drill was all about?", he said sarcastically showing off the burned-up matter in the pan.

"I-I was trying to surprise you by making you breakfast. I wasn't sure what you like so I just chose randomly. I made you…an omelet.", she replied embarrassedly looking over at the mess of egg shells at the edge of the counter. _Sweet mother of Christ, she cooked the eggs THIS badly and the whole thing is drowning in melted butter.,_ Caleb thought staring at the culinary catastrophe in his hand.

"I…am an herbivore so I don't have the right taste pallet for meats but I still wanted to try anyway", she said snapping Caleb out of his thoughts.

Caleb scratched the back of his head looking at her then back at the black clump before walking up to her petting her head. "That's fine. You don't have to cook meat. I'll eat whatever you make. I really need to eat more veggies anyway", he said with toothy grin as Mirabelle gazed up at his face.

"Besides I promised you a hero's breakfast. So, let me get started on that. How do you feel about some French toast, a big fruit salad, carrot pancakes, and some scrumptious mango juice smoothie?", he said graciously with a wink. Mirabelle slightly drooled at the thought "Oh yes, yes, yes, that would be fantastic."

"Indeed that would be fantastic, set me up a place too would ya", said an unknown voice. "Hubba wha?!", Caleb and Mirabelle both exclaimed as they comically looked in the direction of their surprise visitor. It was Agent Sterling leaning over the counter with a content smirk sipping a cup of coffee. "Good morning to you too Mr. Beezle and Ms. Marequine."

"Urgh, It's Bizzell.", Caleb growled clenching his teeth before continuing, "what are you doing here Agent Sterling? How'd you even get in my house the front door was locked?", Caleb questioned scanning the man's weirdly composed posture.

"Well, A: This is one of my checkup days where I see how program participants are doing. And B: I have government clearance to enter your home with or without your consent. All apart of making sure nothing…suspicious is going on.", he explained slightly tilting down his sunglasses eyeing Caleb.

"You know people can abuse authority like that. I really don't want to think you may be up to anything sketchy Agent Sterling", Caleb replied raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm true, it's possible. However, as it stands I am very professional in my work and wouldn't dream of doing anything that is not standard protocol. Really, as a host, you are the one who is under constant observation for anything 'sketchy' so I do hope you keep your snarky comments to yourself.", he finished with a slightly menacing tone.

"Y-Yes sir.", Caleb uttered feeling a wave of fear go through his spine.

"Now how's about that breakfast, I haven't eaten at all yet and I got five my families to visit.", he asked with a sigh sipping his coffee. "Alright, i'll get started now. Mirabelle, be a dear and set the table for me", Caleb said relenting to the situation.

"Oh, of course, Caleb", She replied happily walking off to the kitchen grabbing plates and silverware before heading off into the dining room.

Caleb walked into the kitchen grabbing the box pancake mix dumping it in a bowl and cracking eggs in another bowl for the French toast. "So, I see you guys are on a first name basis now.", inquired the Agent sitting at the counter with a smirk., "Seems to me you're are getting along well?"

"Yeah, I'd say we're getting along swimmingly. Heck I'd say we've become fast friends", Caleb answered dumping the chopped carrots in the batter. He then mixed the eggs, vanilla, sugar, and cinnamon for the bread.

"mmmhm yes, I can see she's really taken a liking to you. Seeing as how she's nearly going to burn the house down trying to make you breakfast.", He replied with a chuckle taking adding some bourbon into his coffee. Caleb sweat-dropped at the thought of his house being engulfed in flames and Mirabelle shouting, _"I just wanted to make you pancakes!"._

"Now what exactly is 'Heroes Breakfast'? Is it like some special occasion?", Sterling asked taking a sip of his drink. Caleb, placing the pieces of toast on a serving tray turned around to reply. "In a way, yes. Think of it like…celebrating a heroic deed. FYI, I made it up myself.", He finished with a haughty smirk.

"Obviously, and what would that deed be exactly?", He said glancing up from his cup.

"Well…you know like—", Caleb started but was then cut off, "Like defending another person from a couple of uppity bigots?", Sterling stated shooting a look that said 'I know everything' at Caleb causing a chill to run up his spine.

"W-what? how do you know about that—", Caleb was cut off again, "Well, if I'm being honest we were keeping tabs on you two from you little garden outing yesterday. We just want to be sure the student in our programs is receiving a proper introduction into our culture and our host is abiding by all the guidelines. ALL the guidelines. But what I want to know is why you didn't report the incident to me sooner?!"

Caleb, finishing Mirabelle's the fruit salad and began to start on the pancakes. "I…I guess I wasn't thinking clearly at the time. Both Mirabelle and I were just wanted to get home and forget that whole mess ever happened. But wait, why didn't you have your guys step in during that whole altercation?!"

Agent Sterling adjusted his glasses "I wanted to see for myself what your intentions were. Our program participants are faced with all aspects of human culture, this includes the uglier aspects. It is the host's duty to prepare their house guests for whatever civil challenges they'll face. So, for some hosts we keep a very close eye on them for the first few days after joining the program to confirm they're obeying their Civic duty", he said swirling to coffee with a straw pensively.

"So, you were seeing if I could protect Mirabelle in situations like that? That's a little irresponsible, what if Mirabelle had gotten seriously hurt?!", Caleb asked incredulously making sure not to burn the pancakes.

"There was no need to worry, there were 4 MON agents nearby in case the situation looked dire. However, it looks like the host managed to handle everything fine, and came out unscathed.", He replied casually.

"Well yeah, relatively at least.". Caleb said showing the half-scabbed wound he received from the knife.

Agent Sterling examined the cut for a minute "Ah that's…unfortunate. Mr. Bizzell on behalf of my associates, we apologize for neglecting your safety as well.", He said apologetically.

"Eh, it's cool, I guess. It's not even that bad of a cut. So what about those dip shits that attacked us?

"Well seeing how this an aggravated assault by them on a Host and his homestay—and given that it constitutes racially motivated assault—they will likely receive 5 years in prison with supervised community service. You, on the other hand, since your actions were in the service of protecting your and your homestay, you'll likely get off on self-defense. However, in the future any incidents involving your homestays MUST be reported the exchange program or to MON immediately to be dealt with appropriately. Incidents like these can reflect poorly on the Exchange program and the last thing we need is any more controversy. This is your ONLY freebie don't take it lightly Mr. Bezzell.", he finished taking a bite of the French toast.

"I will sir, thank you, it's Bizzell by the way.", He replied with a nod showing clear understanding.

Agent Sterling cracked a smile at the young man and nodded back. Caleb finished making the last of the pancakes. He then quickly blended a mango smoothie and took a tray of food to the dining room where Mirabelle was happily waiting at the table reading a book. By the looks of it, it was from the Harry Potter series. "Hey, Hey, Hey, here comes food for yo tum-may", Caleb exclaimed comically as Mirabelle let out a hearty chuckle. She took her place as Caleb placed her bowl of fruit salad and pancakes in front of her and placed two pieces of toast on her plate. "~ooooh, Caleb this is so good~. The berries in the salad are so fresh and these. Mmmm so warm and carrots are so rich mmhm.", she cooed as she contently ate her food. "Hehehe, glad you like it. I put in a little extra love seeing as how this IS your hero breakfast", He said handing her a glass of mango smoothie. Mirabelle blushed and shot him a glowing smile, "There goes that charm again, but you're also my hero too you know". Caleb simply shrug eating his sausage "Afterwards, let's play some Dragonball Fighterz, I'll show you the ropes then proceed to beat you into them.", he said with a challenging grin. Mirabelle finished up her salad and shot him the same look, "Ha, we shall see about that." "You look like an Android 18 kind of girl. So I'll start you off with her. Don't worry, I'll be fair and pick someone I'm only a little good with" he said pointing his fork. Mirabelle rolled her eyes taking a bite of her toast, "Gee, what a noble guy".

"Pffhahahahaha, man you guys rich. I swear it won't be long before you're wearing matching cloths", Agent Sterling spat out getting the attention of the two in the other room. He then scanned their attire noticing Mirabelle's light purple shirt and light grey cloak over horse half and Caleb purple t-shirt and grey sweatpants, "Oh my god, it's already happening, Hahahahahaha.". Caleb and Mirabelle examined each other up and down then looked away in embarrassment.

"Ah, whatever. I happen to think we look good together. Right, Mirabelle?", He replied finishing the last of his toast. "R-right.", Mirabelle giggled looking up at him lovingly.

After finishing up breakfast, Caleb took up all their dishes and placed them all in the dishwasher. Mirabelle went off into the bathroom to take a quick bath. After wiping down whatever mess was left on the counter, Caleb noticed Agent Sterling examining the files in his leather briefcase before getting up and walking to Caleb's direction.

"So , are you enjoying your job as a host so far?", he said closing the briefcase putting away a small manila folder.

"Well, yeah, got to say Mirabelle's really nice, sweet, patient—", he was suddenly cut off.

"Beautiful?", Sterling said with smirk

"Gorgeous in fa—Whoa ohohoho holllld up.", he stopped himself before finishing that sentence.

"hahahahaha kid, you are too easy. But uh, remember, no 'funny business'", he finished with a furrowing his eyebrows. "Got to say though, I don't think I've ever seen that girl so happy to be living with any host.", He stated looking off at where Mirabelle once was.

Suddenly a thought came to Caleb, "hey Agent Sterling, I have a question I wanted to ask you?"

"Hm, oh ok, shoot", he said nonchalantly looking at the young man with attentive eyes.

"It's about Mirabelle's host before me, Jason Chambers.", Caleb asked clenching his fist tightly against washcloth.

"How do you know that name?", Sterling asked quizzically eyeing Caleb behind his shades.

"I didn't do anything illegal in case your wondering, I found out from Mirabelle. She told me... everything. And I mean everything. And I know how confidential information like that is and I promise have no intention using it for malicious gains. I have too much respect for her.", Caleb finished in somber tone.

Sterling continued to observe the young trying to find any trace of dishonesty, he found none. "Very well, now your question?" , He adked finally.

"I wanted to know how you guys didn't notice something was wrong? During all those visits you realize Mirabelle was being abused and mistreated? How?!" , He questioned trying his best to restrain himself.

Sterling let out an annoyed sigh before standing from the kitchen counter seat, "Mr. Bizzell, do know how many liminal students sign up for the exchange program daily? Over 350 on a biweekly basis, and more than a third of them are liminals that were taken out of situations similar to Mirabelle's. Many of their past hosts passed their screenings but later proved to be the most disgusting I've ever laid my eyes on. This program is still relatively new mistakes can be made. In the passed 6 years, there have been dozens of incarnations for the abuse of liminal by hosts, in many cases the abused liminals don't or won't testify for fear of deportation or the host themselves.", He finished getting up and walking into the living room.

Caleb was about to say something before Sterling stopped him, " You have any idea how much I regret not checking into Mirabelle's situation thoroughly? If I was a bit more observant she wouldn't have had to suffer like that. I honestly didn't want to have her go to another host but I saw that look in her eyes at the mention of going back to her homeland. It was the most heart wrenching thing I ever seen", he finished with a strained look on his face

"So what happened to that son of a bitch?", Caleb asked in a serious tone.

"He's currently serving a life sentence, he'll never see the light of day again", Sterling finished with a noticeable amount of venom.

"Good", Caleb stated plainly as Sterling nodded.

"There's one last thing I want to ask you Agent Sterling. It's about Mirabelle's species.", Caleb asked simply while his thoughts went back to the events from last night. Sterling raised an eyebrow at him taking a seat on the couch. "I kinda found out first-hand about a Nightmare's ability to enter dreams."

"Hehehe, did you now?, Sterling stated with grim, "That's a first, usually they end up hollering like they seen the holy ghost or something." Sterling finished with a hearty chuckle. "So how'd you do it, kid?". Caleb stared for a second in disbelief before saying, "She told me herself".

"Wait really, damn she must really like you more than I thought." , Sterling said

"Yeah, but what I want to know is why there was nothing about it in her information packet about her species. I even looked up info about it online and came up with nothing." Sterling leaning back in contemplation before giving his answer. "Well, it's quite simple we just didn't include it.", he said plainly.

Caleb confounded by his answer continued, "Why? Wouldn't that be vital information to know?"

Sterling adjusted his position on the couch, "Remember when I told you that her centaur species are very timid? Well, to be frank, most of them are pacifists. The moment they feel threatened they either run away or freeze instantly, they rarely ever fight back at their attackers. According to the Exchange Bill of America, every liminal has the right to defend themselves from attackers using whatever means to subdue them until proper authorities may deal with them. We need to allow all liminals the same right to self-defense with any means they can. However, there have been criminal organizations and even some hosts to take advantage of liminal by using their abilities for personal gain or commit vicious crimes. It's much worse if the liminal produces high quality material, like milk from Minotaur and lamias shedded skin or has special powers like a Yuki onna's cryo-kinesis and mimics shape shifting. Imagine what someone could do with a liminal that can enter dreams-learning everything about a target from bank account numbers to blackmail material.", he finished with contemplative tone.

Caleb nodded for a minute thinking about the new information relayed to him before Sterling continued. "So, to answer your question, we omitted the information of that ability to avoid any public discord. Imagine the scumbags that would want to get their hands on a being like that. Not to mention the rumors that would spread here in the states. Those rumors would turn to fear, fear will turn to hate, which will then lead to people acting on hate. Other centaur species would be targeted as well just because of mistaken identity.", he said looking intently at Caleb.

Caleb nodded beginning to comprehend their reasoning behind their actions. "Well, you're not wrong about us humans overreacting, but wouldn't there be people that are also hosting a Nightmare to figure about this ability eventually?"

Agent Sterling looked at his phone at the time and rose from the couch, "I don't think that's a problem. Mirabelle's the only Nightmare in the Exchange program here in the States."

"Wait, seriously?!", Caleb spouted incredulously

"Well yeah, few the no Nightmares actually signed up to take part in the program here. Apparently, much of the species has been in hiding for decades and they're very difficult to find. You have no idea how difficult it is to even interview ONE. What information that's available was provided for us by the European branch under a confidentiality agreement. There's still much we don't know about them. Annnnd that's where you come in.", He finished with a haughty smirk.

"What, Me? Why me?", Caleb asked with a surprised look.

"As a host of one of the most elusive species to date, it is your job to learn as much as you can about her, so the exchange program can understand them better. Can I count on you Mr. Bizzill",

"It's Bizzell, dammit, and yeah of course, it's my duty as a host after all. Actually,I think there's some info you guys could use.", Caleb finished as he adjusted his shirt to show the hoof print on his chest.

"What in the world is that? You have a tattoo of a hoof?", he said curiously looking at the mark.

"Actually no, Mirabelle placed it on me in a dream last night. She says it's a thing in her culture to place these on people they truly care for. Also, it apparently grows darker in color as we grow closer", Caleb explained.

"Whoa, that's incredible. Hang on, I need to make a note of all this.", He said taking out a silver colored Tablet from the side pocket of his briefcase, "is there anything else you learned about her ?"

Caleb explained everything he had learned from Mirabelle the night before. "That's about all I learned so far"

"haha alright, I tell ya you're already proving to be a valued participant in the Exchange program. Keep it up, and I may consider doing something nice for ya.", Caleb rolled his eyes at the grinning man in the suit.

"Yeah, can't wait", Caleb said sarcastically giving a thumbs-up. As Sterling was finishing typing down the notes he looked at the clock to see it was almost 9:30, "Well kid, thanks for breakfast among other things, I need. to finish my rounds for the day. I'll be back again to check up on you guys. Goodbye, ", he said.

" That one was on purpose", Caleb replied irritated.

"Probably" he exclaimed as he left out of the front door, leaving it partially open.

"Sigh, alright (could at least close the damn door behind yourself)", Caleb said under his breath before closing it.

Caleb, feeling exasperated from all the information swirling in his head, went into the kitchen to the refrigerator for the only thing that would put his mind at ease. . He pulled out a can from the door rack and popped the cap. "Oh take me away you can of liquid bliss", He said enjoying the sweet, heavenly carbonated nectar of Heaven. As it burned the back of his throat he could feel his mind settling down. He composed himself leaning his back against the refrigerator and began to think. _This is really getting more complicated by the minute. Sigh, I really want to be a good host for Mirabelle, but I wonder if I'm really up for the challenge. She needs some stability in her life, we both do, I don't know if can really give her that. I only became a host for own benefit. I've just been so depressed lately. Uncle Andrew talking about moving back to Cleveland to help his daughter, I hardly see my best friends anymore—Jamie's getting transferred to another site and Blake's been busy with his new family after getting married—they are all moving forward with their lives but I'm just here in a big empty house…alone. I needed something to distract me from that feeling instead of dealing with it. Goddamit, I'm such a selfish coward.,_ He thought sinking down the fridge while looking up at the ceiling.

"C-Caleb?", a voice said shaking the young man out of his thoughts. He stood straight up and saw Mirabelle holding a towel around her neck looking at him with a concerned expression. "Are you…Alright?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm good.", he said forcing out a smile, "Did you enjoy your bath?"

"Yes, I did, I left you plenty of hot water if you need one too", she said sweetly.

"Thanks, I'll take a shower a little later first I'm going school you in how to be awesome at video games", he said with a pompous tone.

"Oh…are you certain about that dear?", she said attempting to copy his tone.

"Indeed, here I'll get us set up", He said moving quickly to the living room, turning on the flat screen and PS4. He tapped on the Dragonball FighterZ logo and it placed the controller on the pillow. He adjusted the couch so that Mirabelle could sit down next to him and handed her a controller.

"Alright, get ready hun. You're about to see a master at work", Caleb proclaimed as Mirabelle rolled her eyes.

 ******************************2 hours later*************************************

"What. The. Hell. Is. Happening?!", Caleb announced gritting his teeth and hold his controller intensely.

Mirabelle simply giggled at how cute he looked when he was frustrated. "Are…you ok over there dear?"

"How are you so good at this Mirabelle? I showed you all the controls once, how are you dominating me 11 matches to nothing?!", he asked befuddled.

"Well…remember the dream you had last night?", she began.

Caleb paused the game and asked curiously, "Yeah, why?"

"Well…when I was looking into your personality more I may have taken a look at your knowledge on the game.", she said placing a finger to her mouth and tilting her heard to look adorable. It worked.

"Then…why did you let me explain the controls of the game and how to use the controller then?", he asked raising an eyebrow.

Mirabelle blushed thinking about when he was standing close to her holding her hands showing her the controls. She thought of his strong but kind hands to hers and how close their faces were. She blushed even harder and looked down, steam rising from her head. "I-I-I wanted to be extra certain."

"um…ok?", Caleb said tilting his head slightly.

 **Ok, this was good. A lot of information to digest at once so here's your complimentary plot fiber tablet to help thing break down. *Hands you plot fiber tablet and some water*. Well in the next chapter I wanted to introduce a new character. Thing is, I'm not sure whether to make her an Arachne, a devil, or a werewolf. I'll let you guys vote on which you'd like to see, just PM me before the 8** **th** **of May and I'll decide to write the winner. Also, hope the explanation for the dream sequences at least made some semblance of sense but at the end of the day it's my story so….**

 **Alright, I'll see you guys next time. Later Fam.**


	4. A Howlin' Good Time

Chapter 4: A Howlin' Good Time

 **Writer's Notes**

 **What's good Fam? Ok, you've all voted and here it is. Our new homestay will be *Dramatic Pause* …a… *Dramatic Pause again* WEREWOLF. AHWOOOOOO, that was a close match. Thank you all for voting. Alright this chapter may involve a couple of lemonish bits. But hey, if life gives you lemons you make sure to have plenty of tissue nearby to clean up the spilled `juices. I'm making this chapter a bit more comical and light-hearted, stepping out of the grittiness for a little harmless fun. As usual, I own none of the rights to Monster Musume, please support the official release, and please don't sue my ass. I live in a cave bro *tear*. Now that I'm done dallying your dillies, let's get started.**

Two and a half weeks had passed since Mirabelle first arrived to live with Caleb for the durations of the Exchange program. There had been some noticeable changes in the once quiet and humdrum household. For one, Caleb's work schedule became a bit more flexible. After informing his supervisors about his participation in the Exchange program, they agreed to allow him to come into the office two days a week but work primarily on new project designs from home. The beauty of it is he was paid roughly the same but frequently needed to update on his progress through video chats and the occasional in-home visit from his supervisor.

The extra free time he had meant he could help Mirabelle adjust more to living in human society. It was little things like frequenting public grocery stores to get her used to shopping amongst other people or explaining and demonstrating the use of public amenities like the post office. Caleb would explain certain aspects and social constraints pertaining to each place they visited. The two even came across a new shop—Kami House—that had opened in town. It was an anime store with plenty of merchandise to make any _hardcore_ enthusiast drool from happiness. The two made it one of their frequent hangouts almost immediately. It was quite difficult getting Mirabelle to leave once she started reading Sailor Moon manga; Caleb, of course, buy would them for her just to coax her into moving. Every now and again, they would still encounter the occasional disapproving whispers and stares from strangers. A few times they came across an establishment that refused them service because of her species. Caleb made sure to report these places to Sterling. In these instances, Mirabelle would stay huddled closely Caleb—almost trying to hide in his shadow—to this Caleb would always pull her aside and whisper to her 'We'll face it together'. It always seemed to still her mind and calm her a bit.

During one of their excursions, they visited a local farmer's market. Mirabelle was quite jubilant to see the many assortments of fruit and vegetables, even excitedly pointing out gardening facts about each produce. Caleb remembered she told him one of her hobbies was gardening and has read dozens of books on plants. After leaving, Caleb came up with the idea to ask his landlord if Mirabelle could make her own garden in the backyard. He agreed, as long it was kept small. Mirabelle was so happy she rose up on her hindlegs in the house squealing joyfully. Subsequently, destroying the coffee table in the living room on her way down. She didn't stop apologizing for the two days.

Indeed, their days were filled with many trials but also an abundance of happiness.

Today was a blissful, Wednesday morning and Caleb was lying in his bed slowly waking up as the morning sunrays shined through the lite blue curtains with tiny assorted water pokemon lining the hem. The alarm on his phone played AC/DC's 'Shoot to Thrill' at a startling high volume making the young man mentally curse the device for interrupting his slumber. He turned over to silence the small, noisy fiend on the nightstand, when he felt something…squishy and warm in his palm and fingers. He gave a light curious squeeze and a short squeak followed by a low moan came with it.

 _Why am I getting a weird sense of Déjà vu?,_ he thought before his eyes suddenly shot open and they were met with Mirabelle's flustered face and glazed over eyes. He looked down to see that his left hand was lightly holding her right breast through the open section of her striped lavender button-down pajama shirt.

"Gah, Mirabelle?", Caleb exclaimed ripping his hand away and adjusting his position so that he was sitting with his back against the wall near the curtains.

"Ah! Uh, good morning Caleb.", the startled and flustered centaur replied trying her hardest not to fumble her words.

Caleb let out a weary sigh rubbing his eyes lazily. He then noticed the collection of blankets and pillows on the side of his bed. "Mirabelle, we've been over this. If you want to sleep together please ask me first. I wouldn't mind the company.", he said as she started to compose herself.

"I'm sorry Caleb. I just got little cold... and a bit lonely and I thought you felt the same so...", she trailed off feeling unsure of herself.

 _Ok the lonely thing I get, but cold? Come on girl, it was 80 degrees last night,_ he thought incredulously. He then looked at her adorable sheepish expression and decided to let it

" Look it's no big deal. I appreciate the concern. Plus, you're like the perfect cuddle buddy. I haven't slept this well in the last few years.", he said giving her a sweet smile as he stretched his body. He moved towards the edge and stood in front of where she stood.

"Thank you", She replied tilting her head endearingly, "I'm just happy to see my dear isn't bothered by any troublesome nightmares. No pun intended."

He lightly scratched her horse-like ears warranting a blissful mewl from Mirabelle as she rested head to his hand. "The only nightmares I'm happy to have is this one right here. Pun definitely intended", he said gently furrowing his eyebrows causing her to blush heavily staring into his eyes lovingly. She leaned into laying her head to his chest. He massaged the small of her back as her breasts pushed into his lap. The smooth sensation made his legs feel like jelly. That is until he felt a familiar hardness in his groin area growing slowly. _uh-oh,_ he thought. He then lightly moved her off his lap and moved with his legs crossed to her side hoping she didn't notice. She gave him confused and... slightly disappointed look.

"I…presume you slept well. Did you have any good dreams?", She said cheerfully perking her ears up.

"I think you already know the answer to that.", He said with an imperious smirk.

"Hehe right.", she said with a slight giggle

Caleb then extended his arm toward her with his pinky outstretched expectantly; getting her attention, Mirabelle did the same interlocking their pinkies.

"Lali-Ho!", They chanted in unison while pumping their interlocked fingers then shooting their hands up to the ceiling at the end.

They shared a hearty laugh before they heard the familiar rumbling sound of a starving centaur. "Alright Moon pie, I'm going to take a quick shower then I'll start on breakfast. How's that sound?", he picked up his phone and looked at the time and day. 7:45 a.m. on a Wednesday. Apricot Waffles Day.

"That sounds wonderful dear, I'll put up my bed.", she said picking up a large pillow.

"You know, I may as well get you a mattress in here. ", he said grabbing a green collared shirt that had a strange symbol on it and black jeans.

"I'll take you up on that offer", she replied with a smirk.

* **PAUSE***

Now as the reader, you are probably asking yourself a few questions. Well to do that we'll have to go back a couple weeks.

 **Comedic rewinding to the past**

It was at that Sunday night after Sterling's visit. Caleb was beginning to turn in for the night after finishing the dishes to a lovely dinner with his homestay. After turning off the television and gaming system, he shortly ruminated over the many losses he had to the surprisingly skilled centaur. He straightened up the couch, adjusting the pillows and cushions in the appropriate order and began to make his way to his room. He opened the door but was not prepared for what he saw.

Mirabelle was kneeling on the floor facing the door to his room. She was wearing her purple buttoned up pajamas same beige cape from earlier. He turned on the light and immediately felt an odd tension in the atmosphere. She looked up at him momentarily before nervously looking down to her front legs.

"Mirabelle, ya do know your room is on the other side of the hallway, right?", he said nonchalantly attempting to break the tension.

"Y-yes, of course.", she said softly avoiding eye contact. She then rose up and began to walk out of the room as Caleb maneuvered past her.

"Okay, goodnig-", he started to say before Mirabelle stopped suddenly half-way out the door. She was fidgeting as if she was trying to contain something. "hey, you alright?", he asked growing concerned.

"Caleb", She started, "I heard you and Sterling talking earlier."

She thought back to when she hid around the corner of the hallway after leaving the bathroom. She stood there listening to the two men talk.

Caleb froze thinking of possible reason why she's upset. Suddenly it hit him, she was upset about him casually talking about her traumatic experience with the coordinator behind her back AND telling him, likely, personal information about her people without permission. _Ah you stupid insensitive piece of shit,_ He thought mentally berating himself for not respecting her privacy.

"O-oh, yeah. Look Mirabelle, I'm so sorry, I should have asked you first if it was okay to—?", he said remorsefully before she stopped him.

"Caleb, did you mean it?! When you said I was beautiful?", she asked turning around quivering slightly and hugging her chest with a light blush on her face still avoiding his gaze.

… _Wait, What!? That's what she's thinking about?_ Caleb thought shaking himself out of his critical attitude. He decided to drop it and simply answer her question. That'll come later.

"I…well yeah of course I did. And for the record, I was going to say you're gorgeous.", he said plainly causing her to look up in shock with somewhat hopeful eyes. She gave an inquisitive expression and was to about say something before Caleb interrupted.

"And before you even say it, No, it's not just your human-half I find attractive. I love the horse part of you as well.", Caleb said as he walked over to her side then place his hand on her shoulder. Mirabelle looked at him then glanced down to her lower half.

"How can you be attracted something so…unsightly?", she asked finding the nerve to look him in the eyes.

"What do you mean? It a part of who you are. If anything, it only adds to your beauty not detract from it. Anyone who says it's 'unsightly' has clearly been staring at the sun too damn long.", he finished with an accepting smile. He knelt down to her legs and looked up with an out raised. She hesitated for second but gave him an approving nod. He light brushed the smooth, velvet-like fur on her thick but surprisingly light leg inciting a startled squeak from her. " Your perfect, just how you are."

Mirabelle remained silent for a second; her eyes glistening full of joy as she blushed strawberry pink. Finally, she smiled at Caleb looking up at him longingly. " Caleb", she muttered.

"Yeah?", he said rising to his feet to meet her face to face.

" I...have something to give you", she said meekly fidgeting slightly.

"Is it another mark? cuz I don't need any more besides this one.", he said pulling his shirt down exposing the crescent moon hoofprint, " Hey, is it me? Or has this thing gotten darker".

Mirabelle examined it for a second. It was a little darker. Her eyes sparkled in admiration and she felt a sudden jolt of resolve.

"Y-yes it has. And it's not another mark. Now, please close your eyes.", she spoke almost candidly which surprised him. He mentally shrugged and did as she asked. She stepped up closer and leaned down a bit.

This...is all my courage., she thought as she firmly pressed her lips to Caleb's cheek.

Caleb's shot wide open. She stood looking at him longingly as pressed both her hands in between her cleavage and exhaled slowly.

Caleb blinked rapidly processing what happened until he came out with, " uh...heh well someone's pretty audacious all of a sudden. Guess I have two marks treasure now", he said rubbing the cheek she kissed. She stood silently with a smile, tears forming in the corners of her eye. He got closer and cupped her face which she leaned into. He then saw her lips part and her eyes become glazed over with desire. Deciding to keep things from escalating any further, he gently pulled away much to her surprise.

"Haha, well it's uh getting late we should get some rest. I have work tomorrow so I'll ask Sterling to send someone to watch you", he said nervously rubbing his shoulder.

"O-Ok she said softly then turning around, taking extra precaution not to knock over or break anything, "Good night Caleb dear, sweet dreams.", she said quickly rushing out as she closed the door.

'Sigh, not even two days and I already violated the exchange law. That's gotta be a record somewhere. Also, 'Dear,?', he thought before a horrifying realization made itself known.

"Ahhh shit, I forgot I need to email those damn designs to Rodney.", He exclaimed to himself rushing over to his laptop knocking over two mini Star Wars ship models, "Oh please God, let him have gone overboard with the reception wine."

Later that night as Caleb was fast asleep he began to have another dream. Duh.

 _Caleb was standing in the same grey, foggy room. He was in his pajamas that consisted of a brown t-shirt and grey pajamas bottoms._

" _Seriously, again?", he said an annoyed grimace, "HEY, Mirabelle. I know you can hear me."_

 _As soon he said that a glowing crack appeared in front of him. It outstretched itself to form a circular and stepping through it was the same woman from before. She looked at Caleb with cheerful yet bashful expression._

" _Hello Caleb dear. There's no need to shout I was close beside you the whole time.", she said lightly rubbing her ears with her fingers._

" _Oh, sorry didn't mean to holler at ya—wait, HOLD up. Mirabelle why did you bring me back here?", he asked._

 _She looked away pensively for a second before muttering, "I…I just really like having you here. You bring this delightful atmosphere to this place, something no one has ever done. Your dreamscape is so serene."_

 _Caleb felt a bit warmed by her word but shifted himself to stay focused. "Ok, I don't really get what half of that means, but…thanks?"_

" _What I mean to say is…you're the first person who's never rejected me in this world.", she said with a pleasant grin._

 _Caleb saw how content she was and decided to simply let his slight grievance pass. "Well…I guess I'm fine with it then. So, if this is my dream scape' as you put it why is it so empty in here except for that couch?", he inquired pointing at the couch from last time., "_

"We _only ever use our ability to weaken a person's mental barriers thus allowing for suppressed feelings to come spilling out at an uncontrollable rate. To ensure it succeeds, we make sure the dreamscape is almost completely bare so they aren't distracted by the environment. The couch is just used to make them more comfortable to further weaken their guard.", she explained._

 _Caleb thought for a second before pacing around to her left, her eyes following him to whole time. "That makes sense, I guess. So you're like in my head? Like, can you see my memories or whatever?"_

 _"Well, not exactly. I can project myself in your dreams but I can't see memories because they're two completely different plains on the mental barrier. Have you ever had a dream of a memory? No.", she explained_

 _" huh, well can we make other things in this world? The whole endless void of nothingness vibe is started to make me feel isolated", he said looking around._

 _" I would dear, but that requires some energy. It takes a bit of effort to first project ourselves into others dreams. Plus, I've never really used this space for anything other than interrogation so I don't know where to begin.", she finished with a slight frown._

 _" Ahhh come on Mirabelle, just try something simple like-", he trailed off pondering as the mark on his chest began to glow. Mirabelle noticed and was awestruck. "Oh, how about a large field of flowers on a sunny day?"._

 _As soon as he said this the whole was filled with a bright warm light and an enormous field of flowers appeared all around them, filling the entire area in a sweet soothing fragrance._

 _Mirabelle jaw dropped from astonishment as Caleb nodded approvingly. "See, there ya go."_

Mirabelle _shook herself out of her trance her eyes still wide as dinner plates. "I-I-I-I…C-Caleb, I-I didn't do that. You did.", she uttered still in astonishment._

"Wait, _Really? Oh, here imma try somethin'", he said closing his eyes concentrating. A big bucket of caramel popcorn appeared on the ground. He picked it up and tried some, uttering a delighted hum. It tasted great, the right balance of sweet and salty. "Here try some.", he said tilting the bucket towards her. She took some and hummed happily at the taste. She then had a thought to explain how it was possible._

" _Caleb, these flowers and this popcorn, you've seen these before correct?", she asked._

" _Uhhh, yeah. Those are daffodils, there's some marigolds, oh those are tiger lilies. You know, some of the flowers I saw at the botanical garden. And this just crackerjack popcorn I used to eat when I was a kid.", he said pointing at the flowers and popcorn bucket._

" _Ah, now I think I understand why the scents and tastes feel so real. They're products of your experiences.", she said with a smirk._

 _She then went up to him and placed a hand to the still glowing mark on his chest. Caleb looked down at it surprised that he just noticed. "That's not all, I believe that you may have inherited some of my power of dream control."_

" _Seriously?!, so can I go into people's dreams now too?", he asked_

" _I…don't think so. This ability may be limited to this dreamscape between us. From the looks of things, you have a lot of energy dear.", she explained tilting her head pensively._

"Hey, I'm an Otaku, a wild imagination come with the territory. _At least we can still, enjoy ourselves . Go ahead, try and create something. Nothing big, just a little somethin' ", He said with enlivened emphasis._

 _Mirabelle stood fidgeting a bit before saying, "OK, but...D-don't laugh.". She put her hands up and a small purple sphere appeared in front of her. Out of it came a small purple star shaped creature with beady black eyes, it flies around her making squeaking noises before resting on her shoulder._

" _A luma?", he said with an incredulous grin_

" _Y-yeah", she said meekly as the star creature affectionately rubbed against her cheek._

" _hahaha, never took you for a fan of Mario. Think I'll get into character too.", he said wiping his hand around his body instantly changing his pajamas into blue overalls, purple shirt, and brown loafers. Finishing it off with white gloves, then snapped his fingers and a squiggly black mustache appeared on his face. "It's-a me, Caluigi", he said with a comical Italian accent._

 _Mirabelle chuckled happily at his get-up. Suddenly a thought came to Caleb's attention. "Hey, Mirabelle" ._

" _Yes, dear?", she said snapping herself to his attention._

" _You know you don't have to take that form anymore. I prefer the real you, not some image of what you think I want. Ok?", he said._

 _Her eyes widened with shock before slowly becoming affectionate and teary. "Y-YES!", she exclaimed delightedly reaching behind her and pulling out…a scythe._ It looked to be about 5 feet long with a bright silver staff and golden blade at the end and gold crescent moon patterns on the blade surface. She it to her waist and swiftly cut across herself leaving a glowing violet light shine down to her legs. Her entire lower section began morphing into her horse body. Caleb looked onto the whole scene with utter befuddlement.

" _Uhhhh, yeah…ok that's one way to do that. What is that exactly? Besides the obvious.", He said staring at the glistening blade._

" _Oh. This is my dream scythe, I mostly use it to enter and exit the dreamscape. It can only exist in said dreamscape so it's kind of a part of me.", she explained before making it disappear in a cloud of purple mist._

" _Huh, neat", Caleb said plainly, "Well Mirabelle, I think this marks the start of something undeniably kickass."_

" _Hehe indeed, sweetheart", she said with a giggle._

" _Oh, hey. Are you in my room right now in the real world?", he inquired._

" _No, I'm in my room. Thanks to this, I can project myself anywhere you are.", she uttered with a toothy smile placing a hand on Caleb's chest._

" _Wow, that's pretty cool. By the way, what's with calling me 'Dear' all of a sudden?", he inquiried_

 _" Its because you're so precious. Do you...not like it?", she said with a pout becoming worried._

 _"No, no, I like it. I was just caught off guard for a second. But I think it's fair I give you nickname too, just give me time I'll think of something.", he finished eating another piece of popcorn._

 _" oooh, I can't wait", she exclaimed with a delighted blush._

 _"Oh hey, I'm really sorry about talking to Sterling about...you know and telling him about the mark.", he said sorrowfully._

 _" Ah, well I kinda figured you were going to ask eventually, you're just protective like that. And the mark thing...I'm not really mad just a bit embarrassed. But I know for this cultural exchange to work we need to learn more about each other's people", she finished_

 _"OK, but I warn you, we have a lot to talk about.", he said winking._

 _" he he I'm all ears.", she giggled._

And it's from that moment onwards that Caleb and Mirabelle became dream buddies. Every other night they'd create incredible adventures for themselves and in between learn even more about each other.

After a few dream land adventures, Caleb decided on a name for them.

" _Dream Masters?", Mirabelle inquired with a confused expression swirling a purple staff controlling a flock of multi-colored lumas._

" _Yeah, I think it suits us. We're the masters of this world so why not?", Caleb explained firing a blaster at mini-tai fighters flying overhead._

" _Well…it does sound rather enthralling. Ok, dear.", she said with a smile_

" _ooh, we need a catchphrase too. How about…Lali-Ho?", he asked quickly blowing up three fighters, resulting in small explosions._

" _Um, I think that's pushing it Caleb. Where'd you even come up with that?", she replied raising her eyebrow skeptically._

" _It's from an anime I saw with these five guys looking for some vampire. Come on, give it a go. Say it with me. LALI-HO!", he finished as he walked over to her first his fist raised triumphantly._

" _um…L-Lali-ho?", she said meekly pointing up a raised fist._

 _Caleb stood next to her shaking his head. "Come on, put your soul into it. LALI-HO!", she giggled at his childish enthusiasm, before pumping her fist up with his. "LALI-HO" Mirabelle exclaimed embracing her new identity alongside Caleb._

Soon enough the two became practically inseparable; both in the real world and the dreams. To the outside observer it would seem they've been best friends for years by how close they were. It wasn't long before Caleb saw another side of Mirabelle, that he didn't expect. Whenever they went out or Caleb's supervisor would come over, she would act more reserved. However, when they were alone, she was doting, a little sassy, astute, and sometimes even flirtatious. She became less soft-spoken and even a bit more…bold at times in the real world. Caleb didn't mind the change, in fact he felt proud of her from coming out of her shell. Even if it was mostly around him, but any progress is good progress. In truth, Caleb happy to have her around, to know he's making a real difference in another person's life. She was like the breath of life in his zombie-like existence. He eventually decided on a nickname for her—Moon pie—because she's mysterious yet warm and sweet.

 **Comedic fast-forwarding to the present**

Well now that we're all squared away let get back to the story.

 ***PLAY***

Caleb and Mirabelle had just finished their breakfast and now in the kitchen cleaning up the mess. Recently, Mirabelle started helping him out with making breakfast. She figured it was the least she could do since they were living together. Plus, it gave her opportunity to learn a few cooking skills. Now she can make pancakes with only a couple being a little burnt. Progress.

Caleb was wiping off the powdery mix from the counter while Mirabelle hummed blissfully rinsing the plates. He couldn't help but think how she looked like a stereotypical house wife.

After he had finished he went into the living and sat on the couch watching a morning news special. The newsman in navy blue suit and tie and white button-down underneath but his most prominent feature was his receding brown hairline. Next to him was a lamia woman with long green hair, bright emerald eyes, and green-yellow scales on the sides of her face. She had a curvy figure and prominent breasts. It was hard not to notice her entire bottom half was curled up in on herself behind the desk acting as her chair while tail poked through the top.

" _In other news, local police and MON forces have arrested the suspects of an underground liminal fighting ring.", said the lamia woman as pictures of the suspects. A man who looked like that one creepy inmate in prison; completes with hokey tattoos and an Orc with golden rings on each ear and bright orange mohawk. She continued, "Both have been taken into custody and are awaiting their trial. The victims of these brutal and inhumane spectacles, many of whom are of the canine liminal breed, have been taken into Interspecies Affairs for medical treatment and psychological evaluation."_

Caleb flipped the channel to a movie with a man in a red and black dodging bullets in slow-motion. "Yeesh, the things these bastards won't do these days to earn a quick buck", he muffled with trace of disdain. Suddenly he felt two slender arms wrap around his neck resting on his chest and something big and soft rest against his upper back. He turned around to be met with a snarky grin on Mirabelle's face. He smiled back slightly flushed cupping her cheek with his hand.

"Well, someone's awfully touchy-feely today", he said playfully.

"This coming from the early morning groper?", she said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Touché, Moon pie, touché.", he replied with a wink.

She pushed her breasts into his back a bit harder with a content hum as she lay her chin to at the nape of his neck.

 _Oh boy, here we go again.,_ he thought hiding his blush. Ever since the two dawned their personas as Dream Master's, Mirabelle became much more direct with her feelings. In the dreams, she was quite adventurous, energetic, and even possessive towards Caleb. Sometimes she'd create more suggestive dream scenarios. A private nudist beach, a co-ed Japanese hot spring, a winter snow lodge where they needed to snuggle closely for warmth. All these times she would always attempt to grind on him; speaking with a sultry voice all the while. At first Caleb wanted to talk to her about it but chalked it up to her taking his advice seriously. Eventually he decided to simply let her have her fun. They were just dreams. They weren't breaking the law or anything.

However, he noticed that Mirabelle began to act progressively more flirtatious in the real world. The displays were relatively harmless with the occasional hugs and platonic kisses but have since become more...audacious. Caleb really didn't mind it too much but was still cautious to not be seen by Sterling in any compromising positions. And no not THAT kind of position.

She shifted a bit pressing her breasts further into his back, " what are you watching dear? It looks rather violent.", she said wincing at the man shooting three guys with one bullet".

Caleb reached up and lightly caressed her cheek " Well it is deadpool after all, the guy isn't exactly known for his negotiation skills.". He noticed that she was growing more uncomfortable until he took her hand into his getting her attention. " hey, I can turn it if you want. I know you get queasy over bloodshed ".

She giggled slightly poking his cheek, " hehe, nah I can handle it if it's just a movie. Besides it gives an excuse to cuddle with my dear.", she said pushing herself a bit more and nibbling his ear. Caleb froze for a second as her warm lips touched his earlobe.

 _Ok, this is an experience. Can't say I don't like it though, but I should stop her in case-,_ his thought was then interrupted by a knock on his front door. Getting up from his position, much to Mirabelle's dismay-putting on her signature Moon pie pout.

Caleb opened the front door and stand on the other side was an older man, about a few years older than him. He had pale skin, green eyes, and wore thin framed glass. He was fairly taller than Caleb at least a foot and had a skinny but slightly muscular frame. He wore black khakis with black leather shoes and a green collared shirt with a symbol on side like Caleb's-solid yellow triangle made of arrow with atom model in the middle.

"Good morning, Rodney", Caleb politely greeted the man as he welcomed him in.

" Mornin' Caleb, how you doing?", he said with a gruff Southern accent.

"Fine. So, shall we get started? I spent yesterday in the office finishing up the data analysis for the blades toughness and airflow and created a short CAD simulation for the support lines approximate tensile strength.", he explained casually while oblivious to Mirabelle confused expression.

" That's great Caleb, I'll just need to collect the draft and save a copy of the simulation for the development team ", he said.

" Alright, let's go to my office.", he said showing the man into his home. The man walked through the living room shooting a smile at Mirabelle causing her to tense up nervously.

"Ah, Good mornin' Ma'am, how you doing?", he asked as she lightly jumped from addressing her suddenly.

" I-I'm, fine", she said meekly avoiding eye contact.

Suddenly Caleb came up from behind and spoke to her, "we'll be done in a little bit Mirabelle. Later I'll show you a few American classics on Netflix, k?", he inquired giving her the 'it's alright' face.

She felt her entire body loosen from hearing his voice as a smile grew on her face.

" Ok dear. I'll be out in the garden tending to the violet. They're already sprouting.", she said coolly.

She went out of the sliding doors as the two men made they're way into Caleb's office. It was filled with large drafting schematics hanging in different places. A desk with designing and measuring utensils on it and droors filled with other supplies. There was an adjustable swivel chair at another desk where his Apple desktop computer sat.

"Heh, man she still isn't used to me huh?", Rodney questioned

" Yeah, she's just really shy around most people. Give it more time she'll get used to you.", Caleb said opening the CAD files on his computer.

"Well, she ain't having any trouble being around you. Huh, dear?", he jeered with a chuckle.

" You're one to talk. I'm surprised your homestay even let you out of the house", Caleb retorted raising an eyebrow.

" Hey, even Scyllas need their space. Plus, it helps she's a heavy sleeper. ", he rumenated with a grin.

" ha yeah, anyway he's where the cross section allows for the airflow to pass ", Caleb said showing the design on the computer.

*******1 hour later******

After finishing up their work Caleb saw Rodney off with the designs to take to the development team. Caleb was in the kitchen making a pitcher of lemonade as Mirabelle walked in from outside fanning herself with her purple sunhat.

"Hot enough for ya, Moon pie?", he said jokingly handing her a glass full.

"Haha very funny", she teasingly before gulping down the drink. She let out a rejuvenated gasp after finishing it, " so good."

Caleb giggled about to pour himself a glass before his phone rang. He answered it putting the glass down.

"Hello? Yeah...uh-huh...yeah OK...Thanks for the heads up, yeah.", he finished hanging up the phone.

" who was that?", Mirabelle asked

"Agent Sterling. He says he's coming by for something important. It must be if he's calling first, usually he just breaks in.", he explained.

" what do you think he wants?", she asked ignoring the last part.

"Not sure, probably just checking to make sure we're not up to anything illegal? You know, the usual.", his finished in a humdrum tone moving over to the couch and taking a seat as Mirabelle adjusted a part of the couch and did the same.

Caleb changed the channel to another movie of a man and a woman holding each other in freezing waters. Mirabelle sat looking down pensively in silence for a solid minute. He soon noticed something was up and asked her, " Mirabelle, you alright?".

She shifted a bit as she took occasional glances at Caleb.

He moved closer to her and repeated rocked side to side playfully nudging her shoulder with his.

"Come on, moon pie, what's on your mind?", he said with a goofy expression. Mirabelle looked up at him with glazed eyes before a light blush came on her cheek. He felt his heart race and face became more serious.

" Caleb, are...those laws really that important?", she said pressing her chest to his arm inciting a blush from him. ",is it really illegal to love someone?", she finished guiding his hand to her inner front legs. On reflex he gave a light squeeze causing her to quietly moan.

Caleb mentally backhanded himself before slowly pulling his arm free. She gave him a worried expression before he cupped he face forcing her to look at him.

"Moon pie, believe me, I know how you feel.", he said brushing her violet strands, "But you know why we can't do this and you know what will happen to both of us if we're caught. I refuse to lose you."

She lay her head to his shoulder and clutched her hand to his. She looked up at the movie playing a scene where the woman let's go of her dead lover as he sinks into the ocean. A tear came to eye as she clutched his hand tighter.

"Yes...I do, dear. But, it gets frustrating sometimes. I just...want to do...more, show how much you mean to me. Not just in our dreams.", she said with a slight melancholy.

Caleb ruminated thinking of their quality time they spent in their world. He understood what she meant. Despite how real it all seems, they're still only dreams. They can't compare to real intimacy.

"I know Mirabelle, but one moment of heated, unrestrained passion isn't worth losing you. God, I wish they'd amend that section in the bill already. Why is America so fuckin' obstinate?", he said with clear irritation.

Mirabelle placed her other hand into his getting his attention as he saw the trust in her eyes.

" Dear, it's alright. I will never leave you. I'll just keep letting my feelings out in your dreams, they can't take that from us. Plus...the wait is definitely worth it.", she reassured him finishing with wink.

Caleb chuckled before placing a kiss to her forehead. She responded by applying her own to his cheek.

What he did to earn the affection of someone like he'll never know.

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door startling them both to jump out of each other's embrace-giving each other flustered glances before Caleb stood up.

"Coming!", he called out heading to the door.

He opened it revealing Agent Sterling on the front porch. He looked behind him and saw a black van and two men in uniforms similar to Sterling's.

" Good Afternoon, Mr. Baizzel", he stated

"Ugghh, it's Bizzell", Caleb said through his gritted teeth.

"Haha, I know. I just never get tired of that face you always make. Like this.", he said distorting his face.

Caleb let out an exasperated sigh, " Please tell me what this is about Sterling".

"Right, well it involves your status as a host. You've been doing so well for the program, that we're entrusting you with the care of another student.", he finished as he pointed to opening back door of the van.

Before Caleb could voice his opinion the van doors opened with loud clang. A figure leapt out and to Sterling's side. Standing beside him was a young fair-skinned woman of average height a petite but somewhat muscular figure, messy grey-black hair, and kind but critical golden irises. Her arms and legs were covered in grey-black fur and ended in clawed canine-like paws with pads in her palms. She still had five digits. Her fluffy erect canine ears stood on the top of her head with small silver earrings in them. She wore a pair of denim shorts that formed nicely around her tight round rear with hole in the back to allow her bushy tail to poke through. She wore a dark blue sleeveless cut top with a white full moon design that curved around her breasts, which were just a few sizes smaller than Mirabelle's. She had silver brace rings on her wrists. She stood with a proud but playful stature placing her hands to her hips and narrowing her eyes at Caleb.

"This is-", Sterling was then cut off by the young woman.

" HEY, grandpa, I can introduce myself ", she barked at him surprising him and Caleb. Sterling grimaced a bit at her. She circled Caleb sniffing him from head to toe before stopping in front of him.

" Uh, howdy ma'am, I'm Caleb Bizzell.", Caleb said extending his hand slowly.

"Sup, Caleb? I'm Lyca Kessler. You smell good, way better than the last human. Guy was huge smoker.", she said before taking Caleb's hand in a vicelike grip.

After releasing he casually rubbed his hand with an embarrassed grin, "hooooooo child, little lady big handshake". Lyca rubbed the back of her head smugly with a giggle. ," hehe, your kinda tough yourself. You're alright." , she finished wrapping and arm around his neck as her tail wagged energetically.

Suddenly a thought came to Caleb's attention. "Alright Sterling what's the catch? You wouldn't have called about this being important if there wasn't additional information you needed to tell us.", he said with a skeptical tone.

" heh, perceptive as usual kid. Shall we continue this inside, it's hotter than Lucifer's loins out here. ", he said fanning himself with a manila document.

" Of course, I've got a pitcher of lemonade in the freezer. I'll fix y'all some", he said.

They all walked in as Lyca clung to Caleb giving him a noogie and Sterling took a seat a the kitchen counter. Mirabelle then came in after leaving the bathroom.

"Dear, is Sterling here? Did he tell you...what was...so...important", Mirabelle uttered as she saw the man she loved being hugged by another woman. A look of horror came on her face and her mind began to play scenario after scenario; none of them good.

" Oh hey, Mirabelle. Yeah we're actually about to discuss some things. Oh, this is Lyca. Lyca Kessler, she's gonna be staying with us. She's a werewolf. ", Caleb explained.

" Wassup . Guess we're roomies.",she chuckled still holding Caleb.

"W-W-W-W-Wha-", she was then interrupted as Sterling caught their attention.

" If we're done with introduction, we need to get down to business. Ms. Kessler please take a seat.", he said as Lyca emitted a low growl and sat at the counter.

******Later*****

"So, let me get this straight.", Caleb began adjusting his glasses, "You brought Lyca here from her previous host because he was involved with..."

"An underground liminal fighting ring, yes. We were lucky that we found out before he could enter her into one of them.", Sterling interjected taking a drink of lemonade.

Mirabelle stood near the couch sipping her drink taking occasional glances at Lyca. Who sat crossed armed brooding in irritation at Sterling before Caleb placed some lemonade and a plate full of Tyson chicken tenders in front of her catching her attention. She thanked him and happily gobbled up the food

" Apparently, he had signed up for the Exchange specifically to find strong, obedient fighters. That changed as soon as the ring leaders were arrested along with anyone else involved.", he said with a hint of disgust.

Caleb looked at Mirabelle who had and expression on her face that could only be described as shocked. He saw Lyca was still eating but had her ears perked up listening to their every word.

"How did you not find this out sooner?", Caleb asked incredulously.

" Look I wasn't directly in charge of placing her there, that was another agent who botched up the background check on the guy. Even the neighborhood he lived was not a safe environment for exchange students. The higher ups were not pleased, I'll tell you what. He's been put probation. I'm just glad we got to her before the worst happened. ", he explained.

Caleb wanted to berate him further but held himself back. Instead he gave a content smile. " Yeah, I'm glad she's safe too. That's all that really matters.", he finished as Lyca looked at him with surprise. Mirabelle looked from Caleb to Lyca simultaneously feeling glad and concerned.

"We wanted to put her in a more stable home but unfortunately most of the host families in the area have filled their vacancies. This was the only other place with extra room. So, Mr. Bizzell will please watch over Ms. Kessler for the duration of the program?", Sterling asked

Caleb glanced over at Mirabelle who was stiff with anticipation then at Lyca who gave him an almost pleading expression but still trying the keep up a proud stature.

" Sure, there's plenty of room for all of us in Casa dé Caleb. Plus, it's kinda my policy to help anyone if I'm well within means to do so.", he said

Lyca's eyes grew wide joy as her pearly white fangs gleamed through her big smile. In a flash, she put Caleb in a back breaking hug nuzzling his chest. " Thank you, thank you, thank you, oh you will not regret. Feels so good to have a new pack.".

"Pack?", Caleb asked.

" Well yeah, we're a pack now. You, me, and the quivering horse lady. Seriously, is she sick or somethin'", she questioned pointing a claw at Mirabelle who's entire form was shaking wildly as she blushed brightly and her eyes had little cartoonish spirals in them.

"Hey, Moon pie, you alright. Do you need to lie down? Hang on, I'll make ya something to perk you right up", he said getting out of Lyca's grip heading for the kitchen.

" T-That's alright dear. Thanks anyway.", she muttered feeling more at ease from his concern for her.

"Moon pie? Dear? What's this all about", Sterling asked with suspicion to which Lyca pulled back look between Caleb and Mirabelle.

Caleb pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, " look don't get the wrong idea, it's natural for friends to give each other nicknames. ", Sterling was about to give a retort before Caleb continued, " and yes, we know. Sexual relations are illegal, prison for me, deportation for them. We got it." He finished as Sterling raised an eyebrow before shrugging off his suspicion. Both the girls blinked comically at Caleb before Lyca started chuckling silently.

"Alright, Mr. Bazzle on behalf of the entire program I thank you for your continued participation. I'll just go get Ms. Kessler's care package on everything you need about her. The movers will be here shortly with her things. I'll let you decide which vacant room she'll occupy.", he finished taking out a flask from his shirt pocket then walking to his car.

"Got it, and for God sake it's BIZZELL.", Caleb finished in an annoyed tone.

"Hahahahaha, man gramps wasn't kidding when he said you were funny. Im'ma love it here.", she laughed clutching her stomach.

Caleb shook his head as Mirabelle gave her a disapproving glare.

Sterling came back in with a large manila folder and Lyca's care package, following him were two men carrying two large camp duffle bags, a punching bag, and a training dummy littered with claw marks. Caleb guided them to the vacant room next to his.

After moving in Lyca's belongings and signing all the transfer forms, Sterling did a brief assessment on Mirabelle's adjustment before leaving the Bizzell household. Caleb gave Lyca a tour of the house all the while Mirabelle kept a close eye on them.

A couple hours had passed, and Lyca was finished getting settled in. The two liminals were sitting in living room-Lyca playing Mortal Kombat XL and Mirabelle reading 'The Great Gatsby'-while Caleb was in the kitchen.

" Yeah, get some ya punk ass ghost rider lookin' bastard. Yeahhhhhh, I'm alpha chick up in this muddafucka. ", Lyca exclaims doing a little victory dance as the announcer says "Eron Black wins". Mirabelle occasionally looked up at the ecstatic wolf girl cautiously.

" Hey Moon pie, do you want cheddar or mozzarella", he asked finishing her zucchini casserole.

"Oh, um, either is fine dear", she said snapping out of her thoughts. Lyca looked at the kitchen then at Mirabelle who quickly went back to reading avoiding eye contact. A smirk grew on Lyca's face. She then slid down the couch to be closer to Mirabelle.

" So you two seem real close. And I mean reallll close", she said wiggling her eyebrows.

Mirabelle froze for a second before mentally shaking off her fear and composing herself enough to answer, "I-I don't know what you are insinuating, but yes I do care for him and much as he does me."

"I didn't mean anything by it, I just noticed how you two look at each other. Like two best friends who've known each other all your lives. It's sweet. You two are a good pair.", she said with a smile.

Mirabelle was surprised by her candid statement but simply accepted the compliment. "A-ah, well thank you Ms. Kessler."

"Oh, come on, just call me Lyca. Formalities are for important events and old people", Lyca said with a toothy grin., " OK then, Lyca".

"There we go. But uh, there is one thing, kind of a request really.", Lyca said

" oh, of course, what is it?", said Mirabelle.

"I want in on it too.", Lyca said plainly as Mirabelle blinked comically at the statement, " um, I beg your parden?"

" I want to be Caleb's girl too. He's kind, smart, pretty strong, and really funny." She said plainly.

"W-W-What!? What are you talking about?", Mirabelle asked incredulously

"Its tradition among werewolves to share a single mate. That way no one is left out in the cold broken hearted and everyone gets to be with the person they love. However, in every pack there exists a single alpha pair. An alpha male and the alpha female. The others are simply betas and are like subordinates to the alphas.", she explained wrapping arm around Mirabelle's shoulder who tensed from the wolf girl's strength.

" B-B-But what does-", Mirabelle was about to ask before Lyca silenced her with free clawed finger. " What I'm getting at horsey is that I'm challenging you for position as alpha female. Come at me with everything you got. But be warned, I won't back down easy."

Mirabelle sat in utter shock at what she was hearing. This woman just openly declared that she was going after Caleb yet simultaneously encouraged her to try her hardest to make Caleb hers. Before Mirabelle could say anything further, they were both interrupted by Caleb.

"Girls, suppertime. Come and get it while it's hot." , he exclaimed from the dining room.

As soon as her said this, Lyca went sprinting, tongue hanging out, to the table as Mirabelle sat still on the couch dumbfounded.

"Oh boy, tenderloin!", Lyca exclaimed before happily tearing at her steak.

" Hey, don't forget them veggies now. That some perfectly good broccoli. ", he said patting her head as her tail wagged wildly.

" Got it, Chief ", she said her mouth full of meat.

" Moon pie, come on before you food gets cold", he called out to the other room.

 _I...I can't lose him. I won't lose him. To anyone. I'll be brave, I'll protect us, my dear. ,_ Mirabelle thought motivating herself as her resolve made purple aura of determination flare around her.

"...uh...Mirabelle?...", Caleb inquired causing her to squeal in surprise., " Dinner's ready, Moon pie. Let's eat before big bad wolf gobbles up our goodies."

"Y-Yes, of course dear. She said with a smile.

 **WOW, that was wayyyyyy longer than I originally intended, but hey more material for you guys am I right? Heh. So, I like how Lyca's character is looking so far. I wanted to go for a bit of a tomboyish, honest, and straight-forward thinking personality with a dash of perversion. I really like how Caleb and Mirabelle are developing and hope to utilize their dream sequence adventures in mini-series I like to call 'DreamMasterz' *distant voice echoes the name*. Somewhere, down the line I plan to include more monster girls. Some will be a surprise, others will be selected by poll. Next girl will be one I really want to do, and I won't spoil the surprise but I will say, she's a real charmer. Alright, as always thank you for reading. Please comment, fav, and all that stuff. Til' next time, Fam.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Wolf in Sheepish clothing

Writer's Notes

 **Ok Fam, here we are again. I know you missed me as much as missed you. Man, these last few weeks have been a trial. Started a new job because my previous one had become a saturated with unreliable employees who couldn't pick up the slack, and guess received the brunt of his boss's agitation. So yeah I just dipped as soon as I found a better opportunity. This chapter I am hoping to try and build some understanding of Lyca's personality and hope her and Mirabelle can find some common ground. Now as usual if you have any opinions on the story so far and how it can improve, please leave it in comments or PM me. Well, that's enough of my prattle, onward to the story.**

It was later that night after dinner. Everyone in the Bizzell household had turned in and were in their rooms asleep. Well…almost everyone.

Mirabelle lay on her side in her bed staring at the wall in contemplation. A vase of lavender flowers sat on her windowsill as the starry night sky filled her senses with cold uncertainty. It's not like it wasn't uncommon for her to be up that late, her species didn't require much sleep anyway, but this night she was undoubtedly worried. She ran her hand through her lavender strands trying to massage away her anxiety. She had been contemplating using her ability on Lyca for a good two hours now, but she was too afraid of just what she would find. That wolf was so upfront and honest about her intentions there wasn't the slightest hesitation in her words yet she gave off this very strange aura. After her encounter with...him...she didn't want to chance running into another violent encounter with a deeply suppressed subconscious. Besides, she decided to herself long ago that Caleb was the only person who's dreams she ever wanted to go into.

 _It's no use, I just can't work up the nerve to do so. I'll just have to ask Caleb._ , she thought adjusting her position so she was kneeling her entire lower body on the bed with her legs firmly tucked in. She closed her eyes and cupped her hands meditatively. Then her eyes shot open suddenly glowing a bright violet light. She felt her entire body become like stone as part of her consciousness left her physical body.

In Caleb's room he was fast asleep after checking over emails from work, gaming messages, and posts from a fanfiction he wrote 5 months ago out of boredom. He should really finish it. On his night stand was brown file folder with information on Lyca's species that he's been reading over after dinner.

 _~DreamMasterz~_

 _Caleb stood in the dreamscape in his white t-shirt and grey pajama bottoms wistfully whistling to himself. He was interrupted as he noticed the mark on his chest glowing followed by the familiar sight of Mirabelle stepping through a portal into his dreams. Putting away her scythe, she changing her attire from pajamas to a simple violet evening gown partially covering her horse-half and a dark purple v-neck that hugged her curves and gave a good view of her ample cleavage. He gave a content grin._

" _Hehe you're a bit later than usual. Well, let's get started.", he finished with a snap of his finger as the entire surroundings began changing into a Mediterranean themed restaurant setting with noticeable Southern influences like several state flags hanging from the rafters. The two stood on the outside patio on the 2nd floor looking over the pristine ocean as the evening sunset created a cascade of vibrant colors reflecting from the water surface. Over in the distance were dozens of tall heavily lit buildings juxtaposed with the faint sounds of blaring car horns and bell tolls made by boats from the pier pulling into dock. Mirabelle looked at the surroundings in wonder; pleasantly sniffing the air which was laden with the salty scent of the ocean and delicious food from inside the restaurant._

 _"Beautiful right? And before you ask, no this isn't from any anime or movie. This is just a restaurant I went with my uncle and cousin in Georgia one Summer. Of course, i put my own little spin on it.", Caleb said pointing at the ocean down below the side of the patio. A colossal blue whale-like creature came leaping out of the water over their heads then landing on the other side of the restaurant with a huge splash like Free Willy. Caleb snapped his fingers creating a huge umbrella to shield them both. It was the legendary pokemon Kyogre, one of Caleb's favorites._

 _"Woo, that just never gets old! So what should...we...", he ceased his excited outburst after noticing Mirabelle's despondent expression. He grew worried. This was the first time in a long time he's seen Mirabelle upset while in their dream world. Caleb then cupped her cheek in hand forcing her gaze to meet his._

 _"Moon pie, what wrong? Come on, you know you can tell me anything here. It's a safe spa-oh, wait a sec.", he closed his eyes and concentrated. Ten fully armed soldiers in high-grade battle armor appeared around the perimeter of the patio standing guard, "Ok, now it's an even safer space". Mirabelle let out a snorted giggle before being embraced in a tight hug by the young man._

 _"You are incorrigible dear.", she whispered nuzzling her head into his chest._

 _"Heh, hey it come with the territory of being me. Now, tell me what's eating at you.", he finished snapping a stack of lavender scented pillows arranged in the shape of a giant circular bed. Mirabelle shook her head with a smile easing herself into the structure sitting with her human._

 _"Caleb. I...well it's about Lyca.", she said as Caleb gave her his full attention, "I'm not sure how to say this but...I don't have a good feeling about her"._

 _"Well she did start living with us just several hours ago. Give it some time moon pie, you'll get used to her.", he said assuredly stroking her horse back. He knew she was still shy around most people so it wasn't surprising she'd feel that way towards Lyca._

 _"I know, and I understand her circumstance...but you seemed a bit quick to allow her to stay with us. I know that's the way you are though. You saw she was in trouble and helped her. I could imagine what she's been through believing you're in a seemingly safe environment only to proven terribly wrong.", she said looking away musingly._

 _"Yeah, not gonna lie, I wasn't 100% sure about it myself. Sterling kind of put me on the spot and I just kinda rolled with it. But like you said, she was in trouble and I most certainly, no matter the circumstance, was going to help her. I hate to imagine what would have happened to her if the program agents didn't find her in time. But hey, she seems to likes it here so far, so I think we'll all get along well.", he finished with a confident smile._

 _Mirabelle fidgeted for a minute messing with one of the pillows. Noticing this he gently took her hand getting her attention before saying, "I know that's not all. Lay it allllllll on me Moon pie."_

 _"O-ok. While you were cooking, she and I had a conversation.", she said in a uncertain tone._

 _"What was it about? if you don't mind me asking.", He said still respecting her privacy._

 _Mirabelle blushed slightly remembering her words. " Well she commented on close we seemed to be and was essentially said she was happy for us."_

 _"Ah, well that's not really something to be embarrassed about. I-", He stopped when Mirabelle placed a finger to his lips. " Then it got quite bizarre. She started going on about how she wanted in on it, and how she was challenging me for 'alpha female'. I don't know what she meant but...I'm afraid she may do something that'll get us all in trouble with the exchange program. "_

 _"Hmmm that would be problematic. And the 'alpha female' thing? What's that abo-", Caleb muttered before he suddenly remembered something, "Ahhh, now I get it. Moon pie I actually read a little about her species before turning in for the night. Apparently, werewolves are a proud bunch that enjoy testing their mental and physical strength. They live in these hierarchial groups with alphas at the top and Omegas at the very bottom just like normal wolves. Ranks are determined by competing amongst each other through ritualized trials of their choosing to find the strongest among them. It seems they can be pretty violent in that endeavor but they mainly rely on psychological intimidation and their cunning to subdue their opponent and they're surprisingly fair fighters."_

 _Mirabelle shuddered a bit from hearing the last part. "What exactly does that have to do with it?", she asked slightly apprehensive._

 _"Well she's a lone wolf living with two complete strangers and still adjusting to a new world. I guess when she saw how we were and she felt like just some outsider. Her instincts likely took over to establish a sense of belonging in a new pack. That's my guess at least. Tell me, was she at all hostile towards you when she challenged you?", Caleb explained._

" Well, no. In fact, she seemed to try and encourage me to try and beat her.", Mirabelle said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"See? She's in a new environment and she's doing her best to bring some sense of control in her life. I guess her pride is making her have to earn her place.", he said.

 _" B-But I don't want to fight her or anything. I...I just...", she started to whimper out before Caleb massaged her back calming her._

 _"You won't have to get into a physical fight just face her in a game of wits. Give a little challenge to make her feel more at ease with herself. Play some Fighterz or play one of my board games. Don't think of it as a battle for supremacy more like a...bonding experience. And don't worry, I'll be there to mediate so things don't get out of hand.", he finished in a reassuring voice._

 _Mirabelle let out a sigh of relief at his words, she still felt worried, but more at ease. "O-Ok dear, I'll try my best. Goodness how are you so inciteful for your age?"_

 _"Sweetheart, I had a therapist for a mom, psychoanalysing people has become an odd habit of mine.", Caleb said with a light chuckle._

 _" Ah, that makes...a little too much sense.", she uttered with a slight sarcastic giggle._

 _" yeah well, it comes with the terri-Ahapha!", Caleb spat out patting his belly as a sudden tingling sensation on lower stomach. As if something sharp just brushed passed his skin._

 _"Caleb?! What's wrong?!", she exclaimed._

 _" Nothing, it's nothing probably just a itch or something on my body in the real world. Sorry I startled you.", he said rubbing to spot on his stomach. Mirabelle simply gave a nod before leaning into him so they were shoulder to shoulder. She let out a content sigh as she and Caleb enjoyed the sunset._

 _"Hey, you thirsty?", he said snapping his fingers creating a slim, good-looking in traditional butler attire holding a tray with two glasses filled with white wine. He knelt down and they both took a glass._

 _"Will that be all sir", the attractive man said in a very regal tone., " yes, thank you Sebastian. As timely as ever."_

 _"Of course sir, I'm not one hell of a butler for nothing", the man said with a courteous bow before disappearing in a poof of purple smoke._

 _" Really?", Mirabelle said raising an eyebrow to which Caleb lightly shrugged., "ooh, dearearn't look now but...moon stick", she said with a smile creating a pink wand with a yellow crescent moon then pointed it upwards making circles with it. They looked upwards to see a colossal butterfly with a rounded body covered in brightly colored fur and six small bird-like legs circling the restaurant. With every flap of it's multicolored wings, the brightly colored dust left a cascading ring of illuminating light; and in the middle, 'DreamMaster4ever'. The two looked at each other with loving smiles._

 _" I had a feeling showing my kaiju movie collection was a good idea.", Caleb said with a snarky wink as Mirabelle gave him a peck on the cheek, "You're so easy to please Caleb"._

 _" Lali-ho.", they both said with a klink of their glasses and a short but passionate kiss._

 _In the back of her mind though, Mirabelle knew she didn't tell everything. She couldn't tell him the challenge was because of him. It cgirlsmake things worse if he intervened. Besides, she wanted to try and deal with this herself first._

The next morning

A peaceful and serene Summer morning enraptured the entire town in a warm blanket of soft sun rays. The birds could be heard singing their jubilant melody as a light breeze came rasping through the trees caring with it the scent of freshly cut grass. Young children going outside enjoying their well deserved break from school and adults went off to work after a hearty breakfast. Ah yes, a calm, quiet morning in the town of Huntsville for everyone...unless you're Caleb Bizzell.

"GAHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK?!", the young man exclaimed falling out of his bed backwards with a loud thud. He rubbed the back of his to ease of pain of hitting his head on the floor. He then heard the disjointed chuckles of his wolf girl house guest sitting up on his bed energetically slapping her knee. She had on a simple black exposed belly button T-shirt and black high cut brief panties.

"Damn chief, that's a hell of wake up call. Careful, we may just get noise complaints if every morning will be like this", she started with a slight cocky tone.

"Mornings won't be like this if YOUR not in here UNANNOUNCED! Speaking of, WHY are you in my bedroom?", Caleb growled through his teeth.

"Whoa calm down chief. Well if we're gonna be living here I think it's best we get used to each other real quick. We've passed formal introduction and ate our first dinner together. So the next logical step was to enjoy a good nights sleep together. It's common ritual we werewolves use to get settled into a pack. By the way, you're an excellent cuddler.", she finished with a wink coyly pointing a clawed finger at Caleb's blushing face.

Caleb let out an exasperated sigh massaging away the migraine forming near his temple, "OK, Lyca, I don't know much about werewolf culture and am happy to learn, but with us humans it's kinda frowned upon to sneak into sleeping person's room in the middle of the night."

"Ah come on, you REALLY think I'd do that to just any human? Nah, just you chief. You are something special. I could tell from when first met ya that you're an upstanding guy.", she said with a proud smirk getting down on the floor with her host. Caleb blushed slightly as her thigh lightly brushed against his leg.

"You've haven't been here a full day yet, how are you so sure about that assessment?", Caleb asked incredulously looking away slightly embarrassed of the position they're in.

"Chief, when I arrived on your doorstep I sized you up THOROUGHLY. My mom taught me how to spot the bigots and fakers who only act nice in front of people like us. When I talked to you you didn't falter in your speech, you didn't have any sort of malice, distrust, or criticism in your eyes, and your stature was unflinching yet accepting. Trust me, unlike that other dick head I had the misfortune of staying with, you're great guy.", she finished with slightly shaky tone near the end then beaming a toothy grin showing off her razor sharp white fangs.

Caleb was caught off guard by her impeccably forthright explanation and just settled on accepting the compliment. Suddenly, he his door flew open dramatically which caught his and Lyca's attention. There stood in her dark purple button down sailor moon pajama top with matching sheet-like gown the distressed Mirabelle.

" Caleb, are you alright?! I heard... Screa...ming...", she exclaimed before registering the sight in front of her. The expression began to morph from concern to utter shock and hurt. She was about to let out a distressed shriek before Caleb quickly stopped her.

"Whoa, OK moon pie, before we turn into a crappy anime cliché, allow me to explain what's going on here. Besides I already got a bit of a headache.", Caleb said standing up from his awkward position. As he did though, Lyca got up too putting an elbow to his shoulder leaning on him casually with a smirk aimed at Mirabelle who stood in disbelief. This action incited an annoyed sigh from Caleb. This girl was NOT helping at all.

"Ok, so SHE snuck into MY bedroom at night while I was dead asleep. Apparently, because of a tradition among her people to join a new family. That's it. Nothing happened at all.", Caleb said gesturing to Lyca then noticing Mirabelle's face soften a bit choosing to believe him. She had no reason not to trust him but...still.

" heh, speak for yourself there chief", Lyca said with a wink toward Caleb. Both Caleb and Mirabelle looked at her stunned in confusion, "Ha, the looks on your faces! But no, seriously it's true, I just snuggled up with him for the night. You know getting to know my new leader...on a personal level.", she finished with a slight cooing tone. Mirabelle mouth hung agape as she looked over to an obviously annoyed Caleb pinching the bridge of nose between his eyes. He then moved of to the side almost making Lyca fall over and picked up his phone. It was 7:15 am.

" Alright girls that's enough tomfoolery for right now, get washed up, breakfast in one hour. I need to get dressed so I'm gonna need y'all to bounce.", he said plainly.

Mirabelle expression began to loosen slightly at his words but she was still wary of the werewolf next to him. Lyca looked a bit puzzled before saying, "Hey chief why don't you go wash up first you are man of the house. Ooh you know what? To make things more efficient, how about we ALL use the bath together?! That way we'll all get clean as a pack.", she said with delighted gaze and a slight blush. Caleb felt his heart quicken and his cheeks burned.

" W-WHAAAT!?", Mirabelle exclaimed cupping her mouth as her entire face burned so bright red steam came out of her ears like Popeye as her eyes became purple cartoon spirals.

"Ahem, no Lyca were are not doing...that. I already had a good shower last night. You ladies go on wash up.", he finished calming himself down after Moon pie's outburst.

Both liminals met each other's gaze until Mirabelle, startled by the wolf girl's toothy smile that exposed her fangs, looked away fearfully much to Lyca's confusion.

"OK, outoutout, I need to get dressed", he said shooing the werewolf out of his room to give him privacy. She passed Mirabelle giving a good pat on the back.

"Well, you heard the chief horsey, better hurry while the waters good and hot.", she said scampering off to the bathroom. Before Caleb closed his door, Mirabelle stopped him and looked him in the eyes despairingly.

"C-Caleb I...", she whimpered out before he silenced her pressing a finger to her lip.

"Moon pie, its OK, you have nothing to worry about.", he said encouragingly petting to top of her head making a smile grow on her face. She felt a surge of new found strength flow through her as she peered into her human's caring brown eyes. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of wolf ears had been peaking around the corner of the bathroom door before receding out of sight.

She gave an excited nod and turned around made way for the bathroom with the sound of Caleb's door closing signaling that there was no turning back.

 _Ok, time to get to work,_ Caleb thought putting on some light brown slacks and a grey shirt with his company logo on it. On his way out of his room, he looked down at the bathroom door as faint wisps of steam from the waters came seeping the bottom crack. The faint sound of talking and water splashing could be heard. Caleb gave a content smile before heading off to start breakfast. He felt glad to hear the girls getting along well especially for Mirabelle for giving Lyca a chance. Now then, breakfast. He's got two ladies with monster appetites to feed.

... _Meanwhile..._

"AHHH, Ms. Kessler please..", Mirabelle exclaimed as the young werewolf continued splashing more warm water at her.

"Hahahahaha come on now, I said to call me Lyca. Also, we're in a bath tub that's a freakin' swimming pool. Where's your child-like wonder?", she chuckled as she splashed another big wave at Mirabelle's face.

"*hack* oh dear gods you made me swallow some of the bath water. ", Mirabelle coughed out as the werewolf took a seat outside the tub edge with a slight smirk wiping the sweat from her forehead. She then let out a deep sigh.

" I was just trying to loosen you up a bit. You know, you sure aren't nearly what I expected when I was told a centaur a was living here too. I heard you guys were supposed to be a noble race of courageous, strong warriors; but I don't get that from you. You're kinda shy, nervous...and a bit skittish. What's up with that?", Lyca finished in a slightly disappointed tone.

"W-Well, y-you see I'm from a centaur subspecies called Nightmares. We...don't believe in fighting or any form of violence.", Mirabelle sheepishly explained adjusting the towel around her large mounds of flesh.

"For real? How does a species like that earn such a badass name then?!", Lyca asked incredulously standing up quickly causing her own towel to fall off completely.

"I-It's mostly because of our...well...unnatural appearance.", she said pointing at her purple furred horse body and almost wispy purple tail.

"Man, talk about judging a book by its cover.", Lyca said examining her paws, "Guess some things never change."

"Y-yeah", said Mirabelle.

"So yeah, I'm gonna have to change up my approach to how we decide who'll be Caleb's alpha female. But it has to still be challenging for both of us otherwise what's the point if it's one sided.", Lyca crossed her arms thinking to herself.

" B-But why do we have to do that? Why do we have to compete? I'm sure he cares about both of us.", Mirabelle asked contentiously.

"That cute but you don't need to sugar coat it. I seen how he looks at you, he adores you. I knew as soon as I stepped through that door you two have an incredibly deep bond. But...what am I here...just someone to get in the way of that? Just some nuisance that was taken in out of pity?", she said looking away sadly clutching her paws together until she shook her head trying to drive out her bad memories, "Ahem, so...that's why I'm challenging you, I'll earn my place here and his affection. A true wolf goes after what they want with all they got."

Mirabelle blinked at her statement feeling a bit more understanding of her. Suddenly Mirabelle remembered Caleb's advice from last nights dream, " T-Then h-how about we play a game? Something to test our mental sharpness and tenacity. A test of wits and the ability to adapt to change."

Lyca's ears perked up attentively as a intrigued smirk grew on her face. "I'm listening."

"W-Well I see that you're also quite proficient with that device called a PS4, so we should do that. The best...4 out of 5 matches is the...um, the alpha.", Mirabelle stated trying hilariously to sound intimidating and failing.

Lyca got up and walked over to Mirabelle, much to latter's concern, and stood in front with her arms crossed with her tail swaying penitently. " heh good enough for me, besides wolves are known for our cunning. I'm not gonna lose but you better try your hardest.", Lyca finished tucking her towel to her cleavage with a wide smile staring Mirabelle down.

"S-so you're fine with that? I thought you would have requested something more...combative.", Mirabelle said weakly.

"Well, technically yeah, they're usually a combo of brawn and cleverness but in this case I can settle for just the later. As long as we can play some games like the one last night.", Lyca said.

Mirabelle gulped slightly at the one she meant. She really didn't like how vividly detailed the fighting was, "S-s-sure, that's fair. B-But let's play something we're both new to, that way we'll be on equal ground."

"Heh, I like the way you think, unfamiliar territory is always full of potential. Very well then, let's shake on it.", Lyca said extending her hand.

Mirabelle reluctantly shook Lyca's hand. Challenge accepted. Mirabelle stood holding her competitors hand repeating Caleb's words in her head, _its a bonding experience, a bonding experience, a bunny experiment, a bombing asparagus, a bbrrregguh essprrrredf._ Mirabelle suddenly felt very light headed and looked at her arm to find that skin had turned bright pink. She looked at Lyca who had a vacant expression and looked to be on the verge of collapse.

"H-hey, howsa long we bent in here?", Lyca slurred trying not to fall over.

" I...don't... know. But...we should... get out.", Mirabelle slurred.

"Good idea", Lyca said lumbering out of the tub towards the exit. Mirabelle did the same nearly tripping on her own towel.

Back in the dining room, Caleb had finished setting up breakfast and was sitting at the table on his phone waiting for his homestays. He looked at the stack of pancakes, sausage and bacon, avocado toast, and home style grits. He then noticed he forgot orange juice and make his way back into the kitchen grabbing some cups from the cabinet and jug from the fridge.

"Man, where are those two?", he questioned pouring the juice thinking it was strange they'd be late for breakfast. Mirabelle especially since she can't seem to get enough of his pancakes and Lyca was at the table so fast last night he swore she teleported.

" Hello dear." "Hey Chief", two voice uttered coming down from the hallway to the entryway of between the kitchen and living room.

"Yeesh, where were you guys? The food was starting to get c-", he began until his eyes grew wide in shock and a blush spread across his face. The girls were standing there sloppily dressed with steam radiating from their bright pink faces. Lyca's jean shorts were unbuttoned leaving her black panties exposed. The straps on her tank top hung limply off her shoulders as the rest of the shirt allowed her braless chest to drift freely. Mirabelle attire was worse. The cloak for her bottom half left her back legs and rear without cover while the entire thing hung lazily to the floor at her front legs. Her lavender blouse was unevenly buttoned giving full view of her stomach as her breasts breasts casually poked through her violet silk bra. Both of them deliriously swayed and staggered like a couple of drunk sorority girls.

Caleb covered his eyes trying to give them some privacy. Suddenly he felt a wetness on his upper lip, he wiped it away to see that it was blood. He had got a nosebleed. _Seriously, is this anime cliché day or something?,_ he thought rolling his eyes.

"Soddy we're late dear. We were just had girl talk.", Mirabelle slurred straggling to keep focus.

"Goddamn, how long were guys in the tub? I can feel y'all body heat from here.", Caleb inquired setting the full glasses next to the jug then going to attend to his house guests.

"I don't know I lost track but it's good, we're all good now let's eat together chief.", Lyca muttered as she stumbled over towards him but tripped over herself. Luckily, Caleb managed to catch her then pick her up bridal style lying her on the couch. Suddenly he felt Mirabelle's slender arms drape around his neck and her hot breath hit his ear which somehow gave him a sudden chill down his spine. _Well this is a familiar situation,_ he thought dryly.

"Everything smells delicious dear, you even made my favorite, blueberry pan...", she trailed off as Caleb could feel her collapsing on top of him; her weight pressing into his back. He turned around ducking under her grabbing her midsection to hold her up. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending how you look at it, her half exposed breasts were now pressing into Caleb's face. Mirabelle shifted with a light moan holding his head not fully aware of what she was doing. Caleb felt his heart quicken as the tender flesh glided against chest and chin. His brain went cloudy for a minute as his _other_ brain downstairs demanded to take over, he gave himself a good harrrrrd mental slap to get his mind out of the gutter.

 _ok, OK, OK, Ooook, stay calm. Come on you are not no teenager anymore. they are just boobs. Sweet round supple-NO no no no FOCUS goddammit gotta get these two cool._ he thought struggling to keep his himself focused. He used the ottoman as support while he hoisted Mirabelle's upper body and front legs on the couch; lying her on her side and unwrapping her cloak around her legs. He then adjusted the other section of the couch and lifted up her back legs and...rear end. He threw a sheet over be rear to protect her sanctity. So glad she told him not covering the lower half constitutes nudity among centaurs.

"Good grief.", he muttered before going off to kitchen.

...a few minutes later...

"Here you go guys, this should help", Caleb said walking back into the living room with two bottles of cold water. He unscrewed one of them and gently lifted up Mirabelle's head.

"OK, moon pie. Have a drink of this.", he said as she took plaintiff sips before growing into full gulps. When it seemed she could hold it herself, he got the other bottle and did the same procedure for lyca. As soon as she got a few sips, her eyes shot open, swiping the bottle away and guzzling down the refreshing liquid. The two liminals simultaneously let out rejuvenating gasps as Caleb took a couple blue plastic lids from two large bowls to fan them both.

" hahhhh that feels nice, thank you chief. ", Lyca said gratified at the gesture.

" Sigh yes thank you dear.", Mirabelle said contently before noticing where they were. She and Lyca were lying on the couch. She was outstretched on her side lying on the adjacent side of the couch from Lyca.," Wait, weren't we just going to the dining room? What we doing here? She questioned while Lyca looked around realizing she was correct.

"Well it appears a couple of bathing beauties were enjoying this house's personal hot spring a little too much.", Caleb said with a smirk still fanning them.

Both looked at the man with an embarrassed blush thinking of what probably happened in their delirious state. He suddenly stopped fanning and stepped around the couch picking up a serving tray from the kitchen counter. He placed tray on the coffee table and knelt down pulling out two folding TV dinner tables from under the couch.

"Ok, now eat up you two. I'm sure you're both starving.", He said putting a plate of food on each folding tray table in front of each of them. Lyca's plate was full of sausage, bacon, and pancakes and Mirabelle's plate was mostly pancakes with a small side of grits and avocado toast. No soon as he gave Lyca her food her entire demeanor lit up as her tail wagged furiously and her tongue slightly hung out of her wide smile. Caleb then gave them each a tall glass of orange juice.

"Sure am, thanks a whole bunch chief!", she exclaimed before chomping down on the thick juicy meat (wow, that came out wrong).

"Y-yes thank you Caleb... but are you sure it's acceptable to eat here?", Mirabelle asked as Lyca suddenly stopped eating looking up at him then noticing the bit of bacon on the couch cushion and discreetly sweeping them in her palm.

"Eh, don't worry about it, that's what Febreeze and a vacuum are for. You guys just relax I'll be in my office informing my bosses on my progress through video conference. It may last a couple hours but if you need anything just knock.", he said giving each of them a loving pet on the head, " oh and uh, you guys might want to make some...alterations to your attire."

They both tilted their heads at him with their mouths full before looking at each other then down at themselves. Mirabelle was the first to realize by letting out a short yelp.

"EHHHH? O-oh my goodness, how embarrassing and I'm a grown woman.", she whined hugging her chest to cover the open areas and pulling her legs into her body.

" Ah man, knew I was feeling oddly unconstrained.", she with an annoyed grimace standing up shaking her hips to adjust her shorts, "hey chief could you help-"

Caleb then cleared his throat, "Ahem welp, I'll give you guys your privacy. Imma be in my office, later", he said leaving quickly out of the room before Lyca could finish her statement. A door closing could be heard down the hall.

As Mirabelle rebuttoned her shirt and realigned her bra, she gave Lyca a rather dry look. To which the young werewolf simply shrugged with a conceding grin..

...

An hour had passed and the girls finished breakfast and regained much of their senses, they finally began Lyca's challenge to determine the 'Alpha female'. They've decided to play a game they found hidden among Caleb's collection called 'Tekken 7'. After the opening cinematic finished playing with both liminals in different degrees of astonishment, they went through the process of navigating the menu, choosing controller settings, setting the number of rounds( they chose five per match), and selecting their characters. Mirabelle was at least pleased that the game wasn't as gory as the other fighting game.

The first match was somewhat one-sided; Mirabelle as Kuma and Lyca as Paul Pheonix. Though the two were mainly just button mashing, Lyca came at Mirabelle with ruthless strikes putting the panicking centaur in the corner every time. Eventually it ending with Lyca winning 3 to nothing. Mirabelle was disheartened but remained steadfast in her goal.

However, the following matches was where the momentum started to pick up exponentially. Each of the girls learning and memorizing each others attack patterns and tactically exploiting whatever openings they could find. Every second the television screen was lit ablaze with a flurry of special combos and finishing moves. Both girls hardly even blinking the flames of determination engulfing their pupils. They didn't want to miss a solitary second, neither wished to give their opponent opportunity to land another blow. Character after character each of them went through the roster going through match after match with a few ending in draws. Mirabelle was at least able to keep up with Lyca to the point that they were at a stalemate much to the latter's enjoyment and slight annoyance.

A solid hour and a half passed and Caleb was just coming out of his office after another long design update with his bosses. He walked down to his bedroom stretching the stiffness out of his arms and back from sitting for so long. He took off his company uniform shirt that he wore only during video conferences to make it feel more like he's at their office and replaced it with the T-shirt from earlier. "Hoooookay, hope carbon fiber plating will make durable enough blades to withstand the changing wind gradients.", he said checking his phone to see it was noon. As if on cue his stomach gave a low animalistic growl; lunch time. _I wonder how those two little dingalings are getting along, I bet they're hungry too. Wonder what they want to eat,_ he thought airily walking the hall to the living room.

" Hey guys", he said, "sorry that took so long, they pushed the deadline back to run further tests."

"Uh-huh", they both said in unison furiously mashing the buttons on their controllers.

Caleb stood behind the couch looking down at the two before looking at the TV screen. They were playing Tekken 7, a series he recently got back in to. He looked back down at the girls who wore some of the most intense expressions he had seen on anyone in awhile. Both of them had this aura around that could only be described as unrelenting determination. They were totally in the zone.

" OK, so you guys hun-", he started but then Mirabelle suddenly cut him off.

"Can't talk Caleb. Final match. Must beat Lyca.", Mirabelle uttered quickly still clearly focused. It looked like she was controlling Kazumi Mishimi.

" In your dreams Seabiscuit", Lyca practically growled continuing her button assault. She was controlling Katarina Alves.

Caleb observed them play for a couple minutes. It looks this were in their third round; Lyca and Mirabelle each have a point on under thief health bars. He subconsciously gripped the cushion in anticipation as both their characters had a red glowing aura appear around them; they had entered rage mode. His eyes widened as they camera turned to slow motion as they just nearly landed a deciding blow three times in a row, both barely missing. After the fourth slowmo shot, they finally connected, ending the round in a double K.O. Lyca then let out an audible snarl as Mirabelle held her controller close with eyes narrowed on the screen. This round decides the winner.

Deciding to let them finish up, Caleb went into the kitchen and began making them quick snacks. He diced a couple apples sprinkling some cinnamon sugar into lidded container and put a plate of Johnsonville meatballs in the microwave. He then went back into the living room lightly shaking the closed container of apple cinnamon mixture. He was greeted with the sight of Lyca standing up on the couch legs spread in a crouch position as she wore an annoyed scowl gritting her teeth and furiously mashing her controller. Mirabelle appeared focused but slightly unnerved evident by her slumped posture.

"That's what I'm talking bout! Woo, put them toes on ya girl", Lyca wooed finishing Katarinas rage art delivering a flurry of powerful kicks before sending Mirabelle flying to the corner with one last flying kick to the torso. Mirabelle's health was now in the the red.

"N-Not yet!", Mirabelle proclaimed as she parried Lyca's blows before doing a sweeping kick knocking her down then following up with a few sharp blows now putting Lyca in the red.

Both girls eyes grew sharp with determination. The next hit will decide this challenge. They rushed each other exchanging hit in slow motion just barely missing each other. Lyca tried performing a rising kick but Mirabelle managed to back up in the knick of time.

Seeing her chance Mirabelle sat up straight ears erect. "Now!", Mirabelle exclaimed as Kazumi executed her rage art sending a barrage of strikes at her opponent and finishing with a devastating powered up right hook sending her opponent flying. The screen showed an image a Kazumi doing her signature victory pose.

Mirabelle eyes widened in surprise as smile grew on her face. Lyca's jaw dropped with her arms hanging limply the controller slipping out of her clawed fingers before plopping down on the couch in defeat. She then pushed the button sending the game back to the menu.

" Yay, I won, ow!", Mirabelle chirped happily clapping her fingers before wincing at the sharp pain in her hands.

"Heh, wow you guys really good at this game. But...how's about you guys chill for a bit? Carpal tunnel's no laughing matter.", he chuckled opening up the bowl of homemade apple bites placing them on the coffee table. Mirabelle thanked him massaging her hands as he did. He looked over at Lyca who slumped over staring at the ceiling looking kinda bummed out. He guessed she must have been on a losing streak. A loud dinging sound could be heard from the kitchen. "Oh, that's the meatballs be right back", he said walking off before being stopped by what happened next.

" Mirabelle! Chief!", Lyca exclaimed standing up to straight to attention getting Caleb and Mirabelle's attention ears pointed down, "I...accept my position in the pack. As the omega I follow you both and relinquish myself to you."

"Um, L-Lyca you d-", Mirabelle started but interrupted.

"No. I lost and you fair and square. Plain and simple. So, you are the Alpha female.", she said with a clearly forced smile.

Mirabelle and Caleb stared at each other questioningly then back to Lyca with worried expressions.

Caleb was the first to say something, " Lyca what are you talking about? Relinquish yourself? What do you mean about being the omega?"

"Y- yeah, we're a small pack so their has to be an Alpha pair and one Omega. It's common for the weakest member of the pack to be subservient to superiors", Lyca explained point to herself, "Well now at least I know my place here. It's one I'm quite familiar with."

Caleb stood in confusion for a second before remembering the what he read about werewolves and their hierarchy system.

"W-what do you mean to say?", Mirabelle asked a bit nervous she may strike a nerve.

" Yeah, why would you talk about yourself like that?", Caleb asked

Lyca looked up with despairing eyes, " In my old pack, I was always at the bottom. The others were always so much stronger, faster, and smarter than me. I couldn't keep up so I could never move beyond my position. They treated me like crap for it and I was always hungry from whatever scraps were left from a hunt. You can't do anything without their say so, I was like a living punching bag to them."

Caleb and Mirabelle looked at her with utter shock at how her demeanor has taken a drastic change from earlier. The once chipper and energetic young wolf girl now looked like a wounded puppy. Caleb felt something in the pit of his stomach. Something he hadn't felt since...That day.

"When I heard about the exchange program, I saw my chance to get out of that. Maybe find myself a good enough human to be my Alpha male.", Lyca said with a light blush.

Caleb blinked rapidly at that last comment processing what she said.

"Lyca, yesterday you told me it was part of werewolf tradition to share a mate, so no one is left out. Tell me, is that completely true?", Mirabelle asked standing up as Caleb raised an eyebrow looking at her questioningly before turning his attention back to Lyca.

Lyca paused for a second before taking a seat fiddling her claw, " Well...it's what I think it should be. The truth is unless you prove yourself stronger, you'll never have any chance with the higher ups especially if you're an omega. I've known members who straight up abandoned their previous partner to be with one of higher rank."

Mirabelle and Caleb listened with feelings of remorse for her as she pulled her knees into her looking at Caleb.

"I wanted to be apart of your pack but I knew I needed to prove myself worthy. I wanted at least a shot at being on top just once.", she then looked over at Mirabelle who slightly jumped in surprise, " Guess I was asking for too much. What kind of wolf am if I couldn't even win against you, horsey, someone so timid and frightful?"

Caleb felt a tinge of annoyance from what her insult towards Mirabelle before letting it pass, for now. Mirabelle appeared to ignore it completely still worried about her.

"I know it's not my place to make requests but please...", Lyca whimpered before being interrupted.

" THAT'S ENOUGH.", he exclaimed loudly causing the two liminals to freeze solid in fear at the irate human. He just couldn't hold it in, her words, and feelings were all too familiar to him.

Caleb then walked over to Lyca laying his palm on the top of her head. This caught her attention and she looked up at him in surprise expecting to be reprimanded. Mirabelle was also surprised by this looking at him intently.

"Lyca, I understand the feeling of needing to get out of a bad situation and being treated harshly by others around you, I really do. But you gotta understand, we are not a pack, that's not a thing in human society. You didn't have to earn our acceptance, you were welcome the second you walked through that door.", he said plainly.

" What? Then...what are we? Where do I even belong?", Lyca asked

"We are a family, all of us, and in a family everyone is an equal. We take care of each other. You belong here Lyca, I'm y'alls host so it's my job to take care of you guys. Plain and simple." , He finished as he lightly pet her head.

Lyca sat in a long pause for a minute letting what he said sink in.

"So no more talk about Alphas, Omegas, epsilon, betas, deltas whatever. You are Lyca Kessler and that's good enough for me. Besides, I really can't see myself as an Alpha anything. In this house, we operate in a democracy. Majority rule dictates everything baby.", He said reassuringly.

"But...she beat me...", Lyca started before she was quickly cut off.

"E-Even so you had a lot of fun, right? I certainly did, Halfway through I forgot we were having a serious match. You're quite the compelling and determined person Lyca just watching you motivated me as well.", Mirabelle finished feeling a bit more confident with a bashful smile. Caleb nodded at Mirabelle with a proud smile.

" This is you're home now Lyca. Don't every feel like you have to prove yourself to be here", Caleb finished with a gentle smile.

Lyca looked back and forth between the two. Her tail wagging energetically and tears of joy forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Ohhh, come here guys let's bring it in, family hug time.", Caleb said leaning over the couch arms widely extended inviting them into his embrace. Both girls wrapped themselves around him enjoying their tender and sandwiching his face in between each of their cheeks. They stayed like that for a minute before Caleb decided to turn the mood around.

"So Lyca imma get your meatballs real quick, Mirabelle you should take care of the apples.", he said pointing to the open bowl of chopped up apples before going off to the kitchen.

Lyca looked as he left with a small grin and light blush. She looked at Mirabelle who was blissfully enjoying the cinnamon apples.

" He's a keeper.", Lyca stated as Mirabelle stopped eating and looked at the werewolf next to her.

"Y-yeah.", Mirabelle said with a small smile

" Look, hors- er, Mirabelle. I'm not too good with apologies, but I'm sorry for putting you through this.", Lyca said with her ears tucked toward in shame. Mirabelle surprised at first but decided to just accept it.

"It's fine, like I said, it was actually really fun.", she said with a smile before her face turned serious, "But I must know, What are your intentions with my Caleb?"

Lyca sat crossing her legs into her body looking up at the ceiling pensively, "I don't know, I really like him. He's a great guy and I want to be with him but I know he doesn't see me that way. For now, I guess I'll back off and let you have him to yourself. But don't think I'm giving up on him, I've still got a few tricks."

Mirabelle felt a combination of respect and worry bubble up inside her before saying, "Well, I'm glad you see that way but that doesn't mean I'll sit by and let you take him."

"Heh, you know what, I like you Mirabelle. You may be shy but you got some spunk in you", Lyca said with a smile.

The two shared a pleasant laugh together as Caleb walked with a bowl of meatball covered in a layer of barbecue sauce and a turkey club on a plate for himself.

" Haha what's so funny you two?", he said taking a seat on the couch in between them handing the bowl of meatballs to Lyca as he stomach growled then placing his sandwich on the table.

"Nothing dear just a little girl talk", Mirabelle said jokingly as he rolled his eyes.

Suddenly they heard a short yelping sound like an injured puppy. They looked over at Lyca who having difficult time picking up the meatball. He heard her wince in pain again swearing under her breath.

" Need some help there Lyca", he asked

"No no, it's good Chief, I j-fuck!", she swore as the meatball fellow through her aching claws on onto the floor.

Caleb let out a sigh, " OK, give it here ", he said getting the bowl from much to her chagrin then picking up a meatball with a fork and offering it to her. She gave him a surprised as did Mirabelle.

"I told ya carpel tunnel don't play", he said as Lyca took the meatball in her mouth happily wiggling her body and wagging her tail.

" Thanks Chief, you're so sweet.", Lyca said as he continued to feed her. Mirabelle looked on with disbelief and jealousy before snapping out of it when Lyca gave her a wink while Caleb wasn't looking. Mirabelle gave her an angry moon pie pout.

"O-Ow", Mirabelle exclaimed getting Caleb's and Lyca's attention as she shakily picked up an apple with her fork only to drop it back to the bowl. She then gave Caleb a pleading expression melting her way into his heart. God, those soulful eyes.

" Moon pie, you need some help too? ", he asked plainly to which she meekly nodded. Lyca shot her a narrow eyed scowl to which Mirabelle gave her a somewhat devious smirk while Caleb wasn't looking.

,...

A couple minutes Caleb and the girls were sitting in the living room watching a movie on Netflix, Lego Movie, while toilsomely feeding his hosts with each hand. While the two seemed to enjoy the quality time, he couldn't help but frown sadly at his poor lonely sandwich and his empty stomach eager to have it take up residence. He looked between the two girls sitting closely to him as they seemed to be enjoying the movie.

These girls needed him and in many ways he needed them. But then the starving jackal that was his stomach reminded him of how overly polite he was.

 _Geez, the things I do for love,_ He thought mentally shrugging.

 **Annnnnd done, hoowee. Yeah so, sorry for the late update, this was supposed to be up like two weeks ago. I've just been really occupied. My mom just got back from the hospital, they found some swelling in the glands in her neck that could be a growth but also found spots in her lungs. We have another appointment scheduled to see what that is to see if their connected and if they're not cancerous. Add that to one of my best friends getting killed in a fatal car accident and what do you get? Sadness, depression, and a realization of how fleeting life truly is. I ask for prayer her that's about all I can do now.**

 **So about lyca's past, I honestly didn't know what direction to go in. I had life three different ideas for her and I couldn't decide which one to settle on. After a little too much hieneken one night while working on it, I woke up next morning( with a wicked hangover of course) to find the 'Drunk me' had somehow combined all three ideas into one go. I cleaned up some spelling errors and baddabing new chapter.**

 **Now I'm not 100% sure about how this turned out and I may decide to rewrite Lyca's backstory because you guys deserve me at my best.**

 **So with all that in the open, I say thank you for reading. Make sure, to favorite, follow, and comment. Peace Fam.**


	6. Red, White, and Moody Blues

Chapter 6: Red, White, and Moody Blues.

 **Here I go again Fam! The next chapter of MonMusu x Alabama pride is up and ready for your viewing pleasure. Now with this chapter I was hoping to maybe have some fun. You know, to offset the drama in Caleb and the girls lives. This chapter is a holiday special (sorta) for the 4th of July. Let's just get right into it. Happy 'Merica Day.**

"That's it Moon pie, you're doing great.", Caleb said exhaling lightly.

"Ahh, dear I don't think...ah...I can hold on much longer.", Mirabelle said

" A-A little more, I'm so close, come on, baby", Caleb pleaded.

"*huff* OK, just please hurry and finish i-it's too- Mirabelle said

"That's it, That's it, That's iiiiiit,"

"CALLLLEEEEB!"

"YES. Finally got it.", Caleb exclaimed in relief. That's the last of the buntings.

Caleb signaled for Mirabelle to help loosen her grip as she stepped down off the step ladder. She heaved in exhaustion as she rubbed the stiffness out of her arms as Caleb wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Lyca then walked in through the sliding backdoors running up meet Caleb, " Hey Chief, I just finished putting those bows on the fence and sticking all those little flags around the yard.", she said with a toothy grin.

"Haha thanks, Lyca.", He said patting her head inciting a content expression and energetic tail wag from her.

Caleb then looked around the delightfully festive house with red, white, and blue nylon buntings and flag pennants lining the wall and Stars and Stripes sky-scapes lining the counter and edges of the front door which had a large American flag banner covering the center. The dining room table was decorated with patriotic bows behind each chair, flag tablecloth, and red, white, and blue plates. It's like Uncle Sam broke in and shat out an America fuck yeah in the house.

" hahh, Caleb dear, did we really have to hang them all?", Mirabelle slightly groaned her arms dangling to her side like limp noodles.

"Technically no, but it's an American Southern tradition to go overboard with holiday celebration and I thought you guys should enjoy the experience. Plus, they look pretty cool right?", Caleb chuckled and ceased petting Lyca as she leaned back against the couch contently.

Mirabelle looked up around the house at the bunting symmetrically aligned around the house from the living room to the hallway entrance to the dining room.

" Well yes, I will admit the house does look quite lovely.", she said with a grin.

"Right? Thanks again you guys for helping out.", Caleb said walking over to the kitchen to fix the two liminals some well-earned peach lemonade.

" Of course, dear, happy to assist.", Mirabelle chirped happily.

"Yeah, chief. We got ya back, front, and sides.", Lyca chuckled relax in the chair down under one of vents feeling the AC.

Caleb smiled walking over with two glasses in his hand. He gave one to Lyca who happily thanked him proceeded to drink it. He then moved over to Mirabelle who was looking outside at the backyard through the sliding at the beautifully decorated yard. The iron fence with the patriotic bows lining the entire area and mini flags sticking out of the ground. She turned to Caleb thanking him for the drink. Caleb looked down at his phone, 11:30 am, the barbecue started an hour ago. He should get them ready to go...after they all rest for a bit of course.

 _ **...1 week earlier...**_

Caleb, Lyca, and Mirabelle had grown more accustomed to each other's company with the latter becoming a little less reserved around Lyca. However, the two still had their moments when their personalities didn't mesh well with each other. It turns out Lyca has a bit of a habit of invading personal space, not to intimidate but of playfulness, which did not help Mirabelle's anxiety towards contact with most people. A few times they'd have arguments on matters ranging from where to go for a cultural outing or just what movie to watch together. Luckily, Caleb was able to mediate many of these squabbles before things escalated any further through patience and understanding... and a small bribe or two. Eventually the two would always make up, both not wanting to upset their host or make him angry. That's one of a few things they agreed on.

Caleb found that Lyca brought an extra...zest into his relatively quiet life with Mirabelle. Don't get him wrong there were times he felt overwhelmed and downright annoyed by the werewolf's incredible stamina and boundless jubilance but had grown to appreciate the energy she brought to the house. It's a good thing they lived close by the park so he could take her to get all that extra spunk out of her system. However, this didn't affect his time with Mirabelle much. They were still as close as could be and continued their DreamMasterz adventures. Of course, Lyca would still occasionally sneak into his bed for what she calls 'wolf den snuggles' much to Mirabelle's chagrin who would be doing the same.

After a trip to the grocery store, Caleb found an opportunity teach them one of the cornerstone American celebrations in the form of a flyer hanging on the doors.

"I-Independence Day?", Mirabelle questioned tilting her then looking over at Lyca sitting next to her who simply shrugged in confused.

" Yep, it's coming up in a week and I think it's a good chance for you guys to learn a little about American history and holidays. Particularly, how folks in the South celebrate. ", Caleb said.

"OK, that sounds wonderful dear. What's the holiday about?", Mirabelle inquired clearly interested.

" Basically, it's celebrating the day a bunch of English colonists in powdered wigs won a war against their home country and establishing the new territory as an independent nation which is now the United States on July 4th, 1776. Ignoring the parts about the advent of African slavery and the dislocation and slaughter of the indigenous natives that were living here before colonization, it's an important stepping stone to the birth of Western civilization.",Caleb said plainly.

"Wait, what?!", both liminals exclaimed simultaneously with disbelief written on their faces.

" What?", Caleb asked

"That's terrible! Why in the fuck would you guys celebrate something like that?!", Lyca exclaimed startling Mirabelle who admittedly agreed.

" Hey, I said it's a part of American history. Never said it was a pleasant one. The reason we celebrate it is the same for just about any holiday, to have an excuse to get off work, have fun with the people you care about, and eat delicious food. And maybe shoehorn in something about the holiday spirit mixed with some superficial message about togetherness.", Caleb finished with a light chuckle.

Both liminals sat in befuddlement for a minute exchanging wide eyed glances before Mirabelle said, "Ok, T-Then how do we celebrate this...holiday?"

"Hmm, well we can decorate the house if we want, buy some fireworks, cook some food. Luckily for us though, we won't have to do too much since the park around here throws a huge 4th of July barbecue every year with lots of activities. So, I was thinking of taking you guys to that.", Caleb explained noticing their faces suddenly light up.

" Whoa a barbecue? I'm sold, is there going to be enough for everyone though?", Lyca asked

"Heh, sweetheart you haven't seen Southerners during holidays like this. We don't cook, okay, we throw down. I hope your stomach can handle the load.", He replied with an almost maniacal grin which was greeted with Lyca's drooling wide mouthed smile.

" Hot damn, I'm gonna wolf down everything!", Lyca said ecstatically fist pumping.

"Yeah, and there's gonna be lots of games and afterwards a firework show. We may even be able to get some for ourselves.", Caleb

" Fireworks? What are those? ", Mirabelle asked quizzically

" Oh, just little containers that are ignited to create a beautiful explosion. Some of them shoot up into the air and blow up into these bright colorful sparkles and balls of light.", Caleb said putting extra emphasis on the last part.

"ooooooh, I seen those. I remember seeing something like that at night from atop the mountains where I grew up. They were so pretty and awesome.", Lyca exclaimed starry eyed.

" It does sound rather nice, but isn't it dangerous? No matter how you look they are still explosives?", Mirabelle stated.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of safety precautions and treatment methods in place for any accidents. I'll go over them with you guys later.", Caleb explained.

" O-Ok, then.", Mirabelle said still slightly uneasy about the idea.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, what kind of games are we gonna play chief?", Lyca bounced energetically tail wagging happily in front of Caleb nearly making him lurch backwards.

" Let's see. There's a water balloon fight, a scavenger hunt, football tossing, and uhhh I think something called 'Flag tag'.", Caleb uttered thinking off the top of his head.

"that all sounds like fun. But, wait, what's the point of hunting prey that's already dead? Plus, rotten meat can make you really sick, trust me on that.", Lyca finished slightly cringing at what must have been an unpleasant memory.

Mirabelle and Caleb gave her deadpan stares before Caleb spoke up, "Uhh, Lyca,...it's uh...not that kind of 'scavenger' hunt."

Lyca held her head pensively for a second before her inner lightbulb went off, " Ohhhhhh, I get it. We hunt for the prey stored away for safe keeping by the enemy.", she emphasized pounding her fist to her palm challengingly. Mirabelle face palmed.

"OK, Lyca I'll explain how it works to you later.", Caleb said dryly

"Um, dear what are we going to do about decorations? ", Mirabelle asked inquisitively

" Way ahead of yeah Moon pie. I have everything we probably won't need. Turns out the last folks that rented this place were huge holiday nuts. They had huge supply of decorations for just about every one of them. When they moved away they left behind a some of their 4th of July decorations and never came back for them. Also, some Easter and Halloween stuff. I decided to put them all in storage. Hey, their loss is our gain right. ", Caleb finished with a shrug.

"Heh, that's quite convenient", Mirabelle giggled

" Going to have call my landlord for the storage key. Then we can make this place look so patriotic the president will order for our home to be declared a national landmark.", Caleb laughed jokingly.

"Hell yeah, this gonna be the best first 4th of July ever!", Lyca exclaimed.

" Indeed, this will quite enjoyable ", Mirabelle said in cheerful tone.

 _ **...Back to the Present...**_

Caleb and crew had left the house and were making their way to the park for the 4th of July barbecue. The weather was quite nice. A bit cloudy out so the Southern Summer heat wasn't much of a bother. When these rare occasions happen you best enjoy them. Caleb and Mirabelle walked shoulder to shoulder while the latter snaked her arm to his pulling him closer enough to lean slightly against him. He could feel her shaking as her anxiety started to sink in to which he lightly held her hand to reassure her safety. Lyca simply marched ahead of them like a soldier. She enjoyed pretending to lead them to places, it made her feel more in charge. She was singing a song she heard on a video Caleb showed her called _' I'm still standing'_.

As they got closer to the park they noticed the number of people around them was steadily increasing. Many of them were either just individuals passing through out of curiosity or families from around town looking to enjoy the festivities. There were quite a few host families and their liminal guests all heading toward the park, some walking in pairs. Caleb's crew reached the park gates and could hear the sound of music playing through loud speakers from the DJ stand playing 'HandClap' and people around them talking. A few people and liminals could be seen dancing around the DJ. The sight of humans and various liminals at the game booths and enjoying tasty snacks at the confessions. An ice cream stand operated by two female holstaurs sat near the entrance with a small crowd in front of it; mostly men. They saw a man win a large stuffed red, white, and blue bear for the short purple devil girl next to him. The scent of hickory smoke permeated the atmosphere and only gotten stronger closer the got.

They approached a table with three women—two humans, one monoeye—sitting under a red canopy shade with a group of people around them. They were handing out forms to people and a red, white, and blue striped top when then finished. Caleb noticed an opening and as he approached the table, he was greeted by the human woman in the American dad shirt.

"Good afternoon sir, are you here alone?", she asked with a smile.

"No, I'm here with my two houseguests.", Caleb said as Mirabelle and Lyca seemed to materialize on either side of him. Mirabelle still remaining close to him cautiously observing others around them and Lyca ecstatically sniffing around.

"Fantastic. You're a part of the cultural exchange so you would fill out this form. Will you and your guest be participating in any of the events?", she said handing Caleb the for that listed all the events and their time stamps.

Caleb and the girls looked at it then Lyca suddenly yelled, "Oh, WATER BALLOON DODGEBALL. LET'S DO WATER BALLOON DODGEBALL."

"Ok, ok, we'll do it no need for the yelling.", Caleb said massaging his aching eardrum with his pinky. Lyca wiggled her body and wagged her tail as she happily cheered to herself. Caleb giggled at her then turned to Mirabelle.

"So, Moon pie, what would you like to do together?", He asked with a grin.

"I honestly don't feel like getting wet so water balloons are out. Hmmm, oh this looks like it would be fun", Mirabelle chirped pointing at the time stamp labeled 'Patriotic badminton', "Is that ok with you dear?"

"Sure, it'll be fun.", Caleb said filling out the form then handing it to the woman at the table.

"Thank you, sir. You all enjoy yourselves now.", The woman said handing them each a hat and giving Caleb a schedule. They put on their hats lightly giggling at each other as they made their way down the gravel walkway into the center of the park. They looked around at all the booths surrounding much of the park in a red, white, and blue sequence. Caleb then took out his phone put it on a selfie stick and called the two liminals together for a commemorative photo.

"Ok girls, it looks we got one hour to kill before both your activities begin, what should we do in the meantime?", Caleb said folding up the schedule then putting it away.

"Oh, that over there looks fun what's it called?", Lyca said pointing to the blue booth with the glass bottles on a large wooden table and a cluster of stuffed toys hanging at the top.

" That's called a ring toss. The guy gives you these metal rings and you try to get as many of them on a single bottle. The more you get on one bottle the better the prize.", Caleb explained.

"We're going.", Mirabelle stated almost authoritatively

Caleb and Lyca gave her questioned looks at her sudden change in character.

" Um, you okay Moon-hahh", Caleb yelped as he was suddenly dragged along toward the booth by the uncommonly forceful Nightmare with Lyca closely but warily following behind.

"You are mine. You are mine.", Mirabelle kept repeating as Caleb noticed her eyes had become a sharp and focused like a hawk staring daggers at something. At first, he was confused at her behavior until he finally understood what she was focused on. Among the cluster of stuffed toys was a child sized plushie of Sailor Moon. When they arrived at the booth, Mirabelle released his hand then turned to him with the pleading eyes of a child begging their parents for a new toy and then pointed up towards the Sailor Moon plushie. Caleb rolled his eyes and gave her thumbs up to which she clasped his hands together with starry eyes. Lyca was too busy admiring the plushies to notice them until she spied one she wanted. A black dog-like thing with white mask with red markings on it, hanging next to it was a girl in a red hood caring a large scythe.

" Good day sir, how many rings to get the Sailor moon.", Caleb asked the bearded man in the uncle Sam overalls and plain white T-shirt.

"4 rings on one bottle. It's $10 for five rings.", beard man explained.

" Okay, then. Five ring-", Caleb was suddenly interrupted when Lyca grabbed his arm pointing up at the black dog creature.

"Chief, can have him, please, please, it's so cool.", Lyca pleaded as Mirabelle shot her a 'you better not screw this up for me' glare.

" It's, uh, 3 rings.", bearded man chuckled.

"OK, 10 rings thank you.", Caleb said handing the man a 20. He then gave Caleb 10 red and white striped metal rings.

Caleb took one of the rings focusing his vision on a single bottle. Luckily, he's played this game before as a kid and was good at it. After calculating the physics in his giving account to distance, force of gravity acting rings along putting a little spin allowing for the centripetal force to latch onto the bottle tip. He released the ring with the precision and ferocity of a ninja locking onto a target. As they looked on as the metallic ring soared through the air, it majestically twirled around as it locked on to its target. Then like the ping of the bells of Notre Dame it made a loud bong as it bounced off the bottle landing to ground on the other side of the booth. They all looked on with a deadpan expression.

" um, ahem, just a warm up, now it's about to get real up in here.", Caleb said confidently as Mirabelle and Lyca exchanged worried glances.

...30 minutes later...

"Yay, thanks Chief you're the best. Who knew you were so tenacious.", Lyca happily giggled tossing and catching her black dog plush up.

" Thank you so much dear. You are truly a wonderful person.", Mirabelle mewled hugging her Sailor Moon plush in one arm and Caleb in her other nuzzling the crook of his neck.

"Please don't patronize me" Caleb muttered holding his head low in complete disbelief and shame. Though he eventually won them, he spent $60 winning them their plushies. What the hell came over him?

Mirabelle then placed a kiss to his cheek snapping him out of his self-loathing thoughts and a grin came to his face. Guess it wasn't a completely hollow victory.

"Caleb? Boo, wassup?", an unknown voice called out getting the group's attention. Caleb stopped suddenly, he knew that voice. They all turned around both liminals releasing their host to see a slightly pudgy light brown-skinned woman of average height probably in her late twenties walking up to the group with a wide mouthed smile and arm outstretched waving at them. She wore white shirt with a picture of an eagle hold arrows in its claws and the words '2nd Amendment' above, cutoff blue jeans, and blue flat lace-up shoes. She wore purple framed glasses and had her black hair in a curly bun style.

" Vanessa! ", Caleb's eyes lit up as she ran up to Caleb pulling him in a tight hug giggling happily as he did the same. Both liminals froze in surprise and eyed the strange woman hugging their human cautiously. Mirabelle froze up horror and Lyca's ears stood erect as she emitted a low growl.

*Narrator Sidelight*

 _For those readers who are confused, this woman is Vanessa Bizzell. She and Caleb grew up together and were about a close as they could get. After his parents died followed by the falling out amongst his siblings, she and her father, Caleb's uncle, allowed him to stay with them after he lost the family home to the bank from an unpaid mortgage. They were the only real family he had left who actually cared for him._

 _*_ Sidelight Over*

Caleb suddenly released his embrace to look at the woman then said, " Hahahaha, damn. How you been? I haven't seen you since my graduation. "

"Hahaha, yeah I know cuz, I'm sorry I was just real busy. I just finished my first year over in Ohio state. I came down to see how daddy doing.", Vanessa explained happily her gaze suddenly fixating on the two liminals eyeing her suspiciously, "Oh now, who we got here? Some friends of yours?"

Caleb looked back at Lyca and Mirabelle and mentally facepalmed himself for ignoring them. He moved over between the ladies.

"Oh, right, sorry. Lyca. Mirabelle. This is my cousin Vanessa, she my Uncle Andrew's daughter. Cousin Vanessa, these are homestays for the Extra species exchange program.", Caleb gestured between them introducing everyone.

"Hey, nice to meet y'all.", Vanessa greeted the two liminals. Mirabelle simply greeted her nodding nervously. Lyca circled the woman sniffing at her curiously much to the latter's confusion before stopping in front her and nodding approvingly.

"You kinda smell like Chief, I like you already.", Lyca chirped happily as Vanessa turned raising an eyebrow to Caleb who simple shrugged with a nervous smirk.

" Wow, cuzzo, when pop said you joined that exchange program I almost didn't believe it. Clamming Caleb allowing strangers to live in his home. I thought judgment day had begun.", Vanessa said with a haughty smirk. To which Caleb let out an annoyed groan at her nickname for him.

"C-Clamming Caleb?", Mirabelle questioned attracting the rests attention. Caleb tried to wave her off from hearing the answer but Vanessa wouldn't have it.

" It's what we called him growing up. He only spoke around people he knew very well, everyone else he'd just clam up on quick. He couldn't even order his own food at restaurants", She chuckled. Lyca slightly giggled as well. Mirabelle simply gave Caleb a surprised glance. The thought of him being that shy was unbelievable.

"It ain't like that anymore. Everyone has the right to change themselves and I'm no different.", Caleb growled barring his teeth as she finished chuckling.

"Haha, yeah, OK cuz I guess you right. Hey, why don't we all go eat together for a bit. I think daddy over in the shade smacking on some ribs. That man can't get enough of dem baby back. ",Vanessa chuckled motioning them in the direction of the large birch trees close by with several picnic tables around them.

Caleb looked over to the girls, "fine with me. What do say guys?"

"Y-Yes, that sounds fine.", Mirabelle said.

" Heck, yeah take me to the meat Chief's cousin.", Lyca stated marching along beside Vanessa. The latter shook her head at the endearing dog-girl.

They found their way to the grilling area near the birch trees where two grill stations were sought up alongside tables with mountains of dishes lined up. There were bowls and aluminum trays with mac & cheese, salad, mashed potatoes, devilled eggs, yams, collard greens, steak, string beans, hamburgers, ribs, Chicken Tetrazzini, and corn bread. There were also pitchers of iced tea and Kool-aid for everyone to enjoy. Several people stood in lines with plates getting their fills.

"Oh there he is. HEY DADDY, I FOUND CALEB.", Vanessa shouted going over her father and Caleb's uncle who was sitting at the wooden bench looking up from the rib in his hands. He placed the bone among the others on his plate and wiped his hands with napkins. He got up with a huge grin on his face as he saw his daughter and nephew.

He was fairly tall dark-skinned man in his late 50s with a hefty build and blackish-grey hair that was noticeably receding. He wore a short sleeve blue oxford shirt, blue jeans with patriotic suspenders connected to them and brown Nike sneakers. He also had a chrome-plated knob handle blue walking cane by his side. Not that he needed it much, he mostly had it because he thought he looked pimpin'.

" OH, Hahahaaaa hey nephew, glad to see I didn't need to drag you out of the house this year.", Andrew walking over to Caleb getting his arm around his shoulder as Caleb did the same. The both shared a loving chuckle.

"Yep, guess not. Glad to see you still ignoring doctor's orders.", Caleb said pointing to the pile of rib bones that had been picked clean.

" Ahh now don't you start. I get enough of that from Dr. O'Neal over here", Andrew scoffed gesturing to Vanessa who simply crossed her arms preparing to reprimand.

"That's because you don't know the meaning of self-control. You need to watch your blood pressure daddy.', Vanessa wined.

" Yeah, OK baby.", Andrew conceded not wanting to have that argument again, in public no less. He then looked over at Mirabelle who smiled shyly at him. They had met once before when he came over to Caleb's house one Sunday to drag him out for church. Ever since, Mirabelle seemed to get used to seeing him every once in a while, and it helped that Caleb really loved him too, it was easier for her to be open around him. Plus, she reminded Andrew of Caleb when he was younger.

"Hey, now, Mirabelle. How you been sweetheart? You been keeping this boy here in line?", Andrew said pointing a thumb to Caleb who grimaced at him from behind

Mirabelle giggled as she shook the older man's hand. She played along, "I'm fine, Mr. Bizzell. As usual Caleb is no trouble.".

The old man gave a hearty approving laugh then he noticed Lyca sitting at the table with her own plate of ribs and steak tearing at the meat viciously, " Now who is this pretty little puppy?'

Lyca stopped eating for a second, stood up, sniffed him a bit, and smiled at the man; little bit of meat stuck in her teeth, "Hi, my name's Lyca Kessler. Nice to meet you, Chief's uncle", she said shaking the man's hand proudly.

" Nephew, now you didn't tell me you got yourself another girl living with you. Strong little lady too.", Andrew chuckled as Lyca raised an eyebrow Caleb while stuffing a chunk of steak in her mouth.

"Yeah, I've been a lot more busy than usual, it kinda slipped my mind.", Caleb said plainly rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

After a getting themselves some of the food they sat at large picnic table-well, Mirabelle simply stood at the side of the table- eating and talking amongst each other. Vanessa told a few stories about Caleb when they are growing up, much to Caleb's embarrassment and annoyance. Though they did incite amusing laughter from Lyca and Mirabelle tried to hold hers in but soon lost it when Vanessa told the one about Caleb's first time at the dentist. Caleb simply shrugged off most of the laughter at his expense. He was just happy to see everyone he cared about getting along happily. Deep down he knew he really needed this.

Vanessa looked between Caleb and his homestays before saying, " So, Caleb. Which one is your girlfriend? "

Caleb coughed erratically in his napkin choking on his food as Mirabelle froze mouth agape in shock blushing madly letting her fork of Mac & cheese slip out of her stiff fingers. Lyca simply perked up her ears to attention with a light blush and a bone held her mouth. Both girls gave Caleb inquiring and somewhat hopeful glances as Vanessa and Andrew lean closer with almost sadistic smirks on their faces. Like father like daughter. Caleb sat there uncertain of what to say and a bit livid for being put on the spot. He took a deep breath then exhaled.

"What are you two talking about? You know it's against the law for a host to have romantic relations with their house guests.", Caleb stated then drinking some of his iced tea. That didn't seem to satisfy his cousin and uncle nor the two liminals. Both Mirabelle and Lyca wore slightly disappointed expressions.

" Shame, damn shame. Them damn Republicans in Congress need to get rid of that dam law.", Andrew shook his head mixing his collard greens with a fork as Vanessa nodded in agreement with him.

"Yeah, but that's how it is right now. We can only hope things will change.", Caleb said

" That's right, and with all them protests I seen on TV that shouldn't be too long. Then you Mirabelle here can finally get together, eheheh.", Andrew finished with a chuckle as Mirabelle and Caleb suddenly tensed up. Mirabelle looked at Caleb with hopeful eye but flinched slightly and went to stuffing her mouth when they made eye contact. Lyca gave an annoyed pout.

"Now hold up daddy, why you trying to decide who he should go with. For all you know, he might choose Lyca.", Vanessa protested pointing at Lyca who gave her a surprised whimper. Caleb felt time stop as his eyes met Lyca's. She gave him a supporting grin showing a single white fang and blinked rapidly before looking away unsure of himself. Mirabelle noticed their exchange and gave a saddened pout before resuming finishing the Mac&Cheese.

A _loud_ voice booming male voice from the speakers near the DJ could be heard throughout most of the park, "ATTENTION. FOR ALL THOSE PARTICIPATING IN THE 4TH OF JULY ACTIVITIES, PLEASE REPORT TO OUR DESIGNATED AREAS."

 _Oh the lord have mercy Jesus,_ Caleb thought as he quietly exhaled to himself before standing up catching their attention and throwing his ladies

"Alright, ladies. Time to enjoy some good old fashion American fun", Caleb stated rubbing his hands together hoping to take minds off the subject.

"Oh, you guys are gonna play some of the games?", Vanessa said with clear interest.

" Yep, wanted to give the girls the full experience of how we celebrate in the South.", Caleb said with a content chuckle as he looked at the schedule of events then at his phone, "Oh, we should get goin', Lyca's event starts in ten minutes."

As Caleb said this Lyca quickly finished the rest of her food with an audible gulp before throwing away her plate. Mirabelle placed a large napkin over her food before excusing herself and throwing her plate away. Lyca rushed to Caleb's side bouncing and pulling on his arm ready to go.

"Come on Chief, we don't want to be late.", Lyca stated.

"Hey, Hey, nephew y'all stayin' for the firework show? Heard George Earl got some of them Roman candles you like.", Andrew said standing up grabbing his cane. His daughter wiped her mouth and started wrapping her remaining food in aluminum foil.

" Awesome, ugh, yeah...we were planning ugh...on staying to see 'em. Ow, Come on, take it easy Lyca.", Caleb uttered while the impatient werewolf tugged him away towards. Mirabelle stood beside them observing them passively.

"Alright, now we'll see y'all later. Pleasure meeting ya ma'am.", Andrew said and Lyca stopped pulling on Caleb. To which the latter took the opportunity to massage the soreness away.

" Yeah, likewise. You're a really cool guy, I can see where Caleb gets his charisma.", Lyca complimented beaming a toothy grin at him. To which, a boastful smile became plastered on his face. L

"Honey, don't feed his ego. Imma be hearin' his mouth runnin' all day", Vanessa remarked as Lyca Andrew ignored her and focused on Mirabelle.

" Ey now, Mirabelle you keep looking out for my favorite nephew, ya hear?", Andrew said giving her thumbs up.

Mirabelle gave him a candid smile, "O-Of course Mr. Bizzell."

Lyca then took Caleb's hand and resumed pulling him to where the games are with Mirabelle quickly galloping off behind them.

Vanessa and Andrew watched as they left both in quiet contemplation. "Heh, I haven't seen Caleb that lively in real long time."

"I'm telliin ya. Them girls have really put a pep in his step. I'm thinking about becoming a host myself.", Andrew chuckled warranting a surprised look from Vanessa.

" What would your homestay even be? Oh I know! An orc.", she finished with a laugh.

"You can't let me have anything can you?", Andrew sulked

" Ah, quit yo groanin and let's get some of that Holstaur ice cream I heard about", Vanessa stated.

...

The rest of time Caleb and the girls were at the park was very enjoyable. Lyca and Caleb were quite the pair during the water balloon dodgeball challenge as Mirabelle simply observed them on the sidelines but somewhere with fewer people around her. There were a few liminals with their hosts and everyone was paired in teams of two, 11 teams total. They played in an open grassy space in the park using red, white, and blue balloon. The rules were essentially if you or your partner got hit three times, your team is out. Throughout the match Caleb was amazed by Lyca's incredible speed, especially on all fours. Her agility made it extremely difficult for anyone to hit her. She and Caleb came up with the strategy of him baiting their target while she took them out. It worked for a while, they even took out four teams; that is until they were facing a harpy and her male host. The two used a ground to air tactic that ended up overwhelming Caleb and Lyca. Their 'battle' ended when Caleb was caught off guard and the harpy dropped multiple water balloons from above like a bomber plane. However, Lyca pushed Caleb out of the way in the nick of time taking the full brunt of the attack. They may have lost the game, much to Lyca's dismay, he quickly gave her a reassuring petting session and it was all good. Exhausted, she decided to take a nap under a shady tree.

Next, was the Patriotic badminton competition hosted at what was usually the public tennis court. After a quick demonstration, be one of the park staff, Mirabelle remarked on how the game was like one she played with members of her clan growing up. She immediately boasted on how she was the best among the clan at it. Caleb simply regaled her of his own skill at the game growing up before they were both chastised by the park staff lady for disrupting the group. There were close to 20 participants some of which were liminals, of course. The game was players as mixed double with two players on each side with teams of one man and one woman. In the first, game between a guy and a female ogre, Mirabelle felt really intimidated by the violent looking which through off he concentration. What's more, she and Caleb were having a bit of trouble adapting to each other's play style. However, with a boost of encouragement by Caleb, Mirabelle could get into the swing of things, literally. They ended up winning the first round by several outs by the ogress, lucky them. The preceding matches saw a noticeable change in the pair's dynamic as they developed a nearly flawless rhythm. The two kept freely alternating between offensive and defensive positions to make it harder for their opponents to predict their strikes. They eventually made it to the final round against a human teenage girl and a male Elf, who almost looked like Legolas in a white polo shirt and capris. The tactic they used up to then proved to be not enough to deal with the Elfman and girl's coordinated strikes at Mirabelle's blind spots. However, Caleb managed to read the patterns of their strikes and noticed two openings they made whenever one struck the shuttlecock. He and Mirabelle came up with a fake out tactic that greatly exploited it and they ended up winning the competition barely by one point. They won first prize: $500 cash and a $100 gift card to Kami House. Mirabelle was so ecstatic she Caleb in a backbreaking hug.

Five hours had passed.

It was getting dark out with only the park's lamp posts and game booths illuminating the area. Caleb and the girls had set up a space on a small hill to watch the fireworks show. They met up again with Caleb's uncle and cousin. Vanessa and Lyca hit it off more. Vanessa brought a frisbee and they spent much of the time tossing it around, even attracting others into playing with them. Andrew met up with a few buddies down at the car manufacturing plant he used to work at and decided to play a few rounds of dominoes; leaving Caleb and Mirabelle alone.

The two sat at the top of the hill among a few other people on a blanket that was provided to them. The fireworks show was about to start as Caleb looked around at people still enjoying the many brightly colored game booths and dancing around the DJ then to the pitch-black night sky with the faint glow of stars.

He then looked at the beautiful centaur sitting next to him in her dark purple gown-like skirt and orange Overwatch tracer T-shirt with black choker on her neck. She was happily clutching the Sailor moon toy like a security blanket.

"So, sweety, you are enjoying yourself so far?", Caleb asked her as she snapped herself back to reality then beaming the young man a genuine smile.

" Oh yes my dear, I haven't had this much fun in long time.", Mirabelle said as her ears twitched happily.

"Yeah, that makes two of us then.", Caleb said slightly remissive.

" I-Is something wrong?", Mirabelle inquired concerned she may have upset him somehow.

"No, no I'm just surprised... at myself.", Caleb said looking toward the sky in deep thought.

" How do you mean?", Mirabelle asked staring at him and scooting herself closer.

"I haven't been out to anything like this in long time. I just couldn't. They always bring up too many memories of my parent, brother, and sister. How much fun we used to have. Those days are gone now.", Caleb spoke dejectedly remembering _that_ awful day and blinking away tears that welled up. He then felt a slender arm snake under his arm softly intertwining each other.

"C-Caleb?", Mirabelle spoke softly her violet sparkling eyes peering into his with great concern. He then shook his head which caught her surprise.

" B-But today, I didn't feel that way. I had so much fun with you and Lyca. I'm thankful to have you, both of you, in my life.", Caleb ruminated leaning back slightly supporting himself with his free hand. Mirabelle's eyes widened before a small smile appeared on her face, "Uh, sorry if I'm being overly sentimental."

"No, dear. I'm always happy to see that beautiful soul of yours.", Mirabelle stated resting her head to his shoulder catching his attention. He was about to say something but he was quickly interrupted by the loud bangs and whizzing of fireworks being shot off. They both looked up with different degrees of amazement as the night sky was illuminated with rainbow of flames dancing across the sky. Clusters of strobing yellow and red sparks and bright blue balls that exploded into parasol-shaped light. Mirabelle pointed in child-like amused at the purple spiraling sparkles that gave the illusion of a mini Galaxy sitting just above them. A large pattern of multicolored hearts appeared above them with audible bangs.

As they observed the wondrous display, Mirabelle noticed Caleb's delighted face and felt her entire body become light as dust from content. She then reached hand to Caleb's clasping it softly and getting his attention momentarily. Their eyes met as the flashing rainbow of light behind them illuminated both of their faces. The smiled at each other taking in the moment.

 _Just for a moment, I want to forget everything,_ Caleb thought taking in the sight of the beaut-no, gorgeous woman beside him. The vivid color of lights reflecting off of Mirabelle entire body only reminded Caleb of how radiant she was. A rare breed, literally and metaphorically, everything about her was amazing. Her personality, her interests, her appearance, her voice, her eyes-dear god those eyes. Honestly, she was way too good for someone as plain and unremarkable as him. He was brought out of his thoughts when she suddenly cupped his cheek pressing her large breasts to his shoulder.

"Caleb...I...", Mirabelle whispered parting her lips as her face inched closer. Unsure of what to do to neutralize this, Caleb did the only thing possible-give in to the situation.

He leaned in too moving their clasped hands to her chest where Caleb could feel her heart pounding. As was his. They both puckered their lips, ready to embrace each other for the first time in the real world.

" Hey guys! Want some mini-sundea?", Lyca shouted from behind causing the two to shriek in confusion and fright quickly pulling from each other. Caleb nearly did a somersault backwards down the small hill before catching onto the blanket Mirabelle was still sitting on and stabling himself.

"Oh, sorry bout that Chief. I just wanted you guys to try these Holstaur ice cream sundaes before they ran out", Lyca said handing a chocolate tipped sundae in a small plastic cup to Mirabelle. Whom reluctantly took the cup looking down at it dolefully before taking off the plastic spoon from the bottom.

" Sshhhooo-K. Thank you Lyca and please stop doing that. Nothing wrong with just a shoulder t-W-wait did you say sundaes? You didn't eat any with chocolate or fudge, did you?! You know they make canine liminals sick.", Caleb inclined placing the sundae on the blanket and inspecting Lyca's face for paleness. Mirabelle gave a startled expression as she saw this nearly dropping her cup.

"Relax Chief, I only had mine with peanut butter. I still feel fine.", Lyca said before three parasol sprays of light above them caught her attention inciting a delighted expression from her, " Whooooaaaaa. Their WAY more amazing up close." Lyca then lied down on the grass next to Mirabelle with her eyes fixated on the exploding stars above them.

"Lyca, *huff* you remember I was following you right?", Vanessa said hunched over catching her breath, " *huff* Damn, girl you are fast."

"Looks like someone shouldn't have skipped leg day.", Caleb hummed as she motioned towards him to hit his shoulder, which he effortlessly dodged.

" Gah, whatever. You know where daddy gone at?", Vanessa inquired.

"Over there playing dominoes.", Caleb said pointing to the well-lit area with large folding tables. Uncle Andrew sat among 6 other men with a couple of them smoking laughing.

" Figures. ", Vanessa smiled them looked up at the light spectacle above them and sitting down in the grass.

" Yep.", Caleb stated.

They all sat together the rest of the time watching the fireworks and making idle chitchat. All the while, Mirabelle glanced at Caleb intently simultaneously glad to see him at ease yet remiss about losing their alone time.

Soon the group decided to pack things up and go home for the night. Caleb and the girls said bye to Vanessa and Uncle Andrew promising to go out again as a group. They made their way through the park gates among the other people either walking home or taking the trolley. Caleb's house was only a couple minutes away so taking the trolley would have been pointless. Suddenly they were stopped by a sudden shriek. Caleb whipped his head around to see Mirabelle frantically searching through her bag and pockets.

"Oh Noooo, I think I left my Sailor Moon back at rest area!", Mirabelle shrieked clutching her cheeks in horror slightly teary eyed. Lyca felt bad for her until she felt the side of denim shorts noticing the absence of a demonic wolf toy hanging from it. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Crap! Bain isn't here, I might have left him there too!", Lyca exclaimed now also her cheeks in horror. _Of course, she named it Bain,_ Caleb thought.

"It's not too far from the entrance and he park doesn't close until 10. We got an extra 20 minutes let's go them.", Caleb said making his way back to the front gate with both Liminals passing by him quickly causing him to spin a little.

"Thank you dear, but we can get them. You just stay out front and make sure they don't lock us in.", Mirabelle said

"Yeah, we'll be right back. Come on Mira, let's go.", Lyca assured him before pulling Mirabelle's arm warranting a yelp from the startled centaur. They were gone and Caleb simply stood by the gate looking at his reading over emails and texts from work. Almost everyone had gone home leaving him virtually alone save for a few people still walking out of the park.

As Caleb pondered wondering why it took ten minutes to get their toys and come back, suddenly heard a loud noise as if something metallic had been knocked over. He searched for the source noticing now a rustling sound and plastic rattling. He found the source. It came from in between it from an alleyway in between a closed apparel shop and an old boarded up halfway house set to be knocked down. A shadowy form could be seen coming around the corner. Was it a raccoon? Or a dog going through some trash? No, it was much larger and it had human form. It limped around out in the open before falling over onto the ground.

Caleb checked both ways before quickly dashing across the street to check on the person. When he reached it, he got a good look from the light of a lamp post to and was surprised by what he saw. It was woman. Not only that, but she had dark blue horns on her head, black bat-like wings, a slender whip-like black tail with little shades of blue at the tip which ending in a spade. She had caramel brown skin and pointed ears with gold pin earring. She was a Devil. She looked as if she had been in a fight. Her light blue lace panel shirt had been ripped at the shoulder. The black skirt she wore was torn as were her black stockings. She was also barefoot, her dainty toe expose at the torn off section of the stock. He looked closer in shock to see she had a deep slash wound across her knee which was bleeding out steadily and one of her wings had wicked slash mark splitting the wing and it bled.

"Oh my God, who did this to you? Hang on, i'll get you to a-", Caleb said reaching down to help her up only for her to smack his hand away glaring at him with her red eyes with black sclera. She bared her teeth at him scooting away from him leaving a small trail of blood.

"Stay...away...from me...filthy human.", she hissed in a noticeable hispanic accent holding her arm; which Caleb just noticed was also bleeding. There was a hole in the sleeve of her shirt. Was she...shot?

She glared at Caleb intently watch his every move.

"Look, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to call an ambulance and we'll get you some help ok.", Caleb said calmly taking out his phone and dialing 9-1-1. He noticed her demeanor soften slightly.

"Hello, 911? I have an emergency. A young woman, of the Devil species, she's been badly injur-",Caleb said before the Devil suddenly yelled in panic with eyes wide in panic. Caleb then felt sharp pain in the back of his head as he fell to the ground. He had been knock out; his assailant, a man dressed in all black carrying a crowbar. Caleb's world was spinning his vision was blurry and his hearing was disjointed. All he could make two pairs of legs and the devil lady thrashing about before suddenly going limp. They through her in the back of a van then turned to Caleb. He felt one hoist up his legs and the other get his shoulders and placed in the van. Caleb was still conscious enough to make out one of the men look over him curling his fist. The last Caleb was a sudden pain in his face...then nothing. He was out cold.

As the van sped away, a few seconds later Mirabelle and Lyca came out of the park to find their host is nowhere to be seen.

" Caleb? CALEB? We're back, let's go home!", Mirabelle called out only to be met with silence, "CALEB?", she called out again still no response. She gave Lyca a questioning look but she was just as confused as her.

"Perhaps he went back to look for us? I think we can try looking before it closes", Mirabelle said turning around to head back in the park.

" Wait. *sniff sniff* He's still here, I know his scent anywhere.", Lyca announced as Mirabelle stopped and turned around. Lyca then went off sniffing out his scent while Mirabelle followed behind her.

They came across the area Caleb was abducted as Lyca stood there taking a big wiff, "Here, this is where his scent is strongest. It's coming from...that.", she said pointing to Caleb's cellphone. She then tensed up trembling from fear, " I...There's also...the scent of blood. His blood"

Mirabelle felt her own blood run cold as she picked up the phone with trembling hand and noticed the tiny pool of blood underneath. She gulped staring at it in horror. Then she saw the streaks of blood near the street corner. It was like something out of a serial killer horror film. She felt nauseous as Lyca looked at her in worry and fear. Mirabelle collapsed on her knees clutching the phone to her chest and Lyca went to her side trying to comfort her.

"Caleb….where's…WHERE"S MY CALEB?!", Mirabelle stated as Lyca shuddered unsure of what to do or say.

They knew one thing at than. Caleb was gone.

 **DONE AND DONE. Well this one was quite the task. Not only was I working crazy shifts but I also took learning the German language, I had to designate 1 hour a day writing this. I want to visit Germany someday, so I said "Why not learn the language?". Hope you liked this chapter a bunch of stuff happened, so much I'm sure I forgot some of it. Tell ya the truth this wasn't supposed to be so long, but I guess I went a little overboard again. Also, in case you didn't get it Lyca's is based off of the movie 'American Werewolf in London'. Mirabelle's from somewhere in Europe so I wanted to go for that dynamic. Now stay tuned for the next chapter. Will Caleb and Mirabelle truly express their feelings for each other? Who was the devil lady? What did those men want with her? Why did they kidnap Caleb? And most importantly, will Holstaur ice cream make an appearance in later chapter? Tune in next time to find out. DaDa Dum Dum DaDaDaDa DaDa DaDaDa Da Dummmmm!**


	7. No Rest For The Wicked Part 1

**Chapter 7:** No Rest for the Wicked—Part 1

 **What's good Fam? It's been a little while a lot's happened. Came back from Maryland for this internship for my mechanical engineering studies. It was fun, I learned some interesting stuff about the automobile industry and mechatronics. Preparing for my fifth semester in college and hoping for the best. Now this chapter turned out to be a bit longer than expected and there's still a lot more I want to consider moving forward. I decided to break it into two parts to make my life a bit easier and keep the story going. Anyway let's get right to it. Don't forget to Fav, Follow, Share, and Comment and what not.**

 _In the country side in south Western Alabama, there was a small church having stood on it's foundation for the better part of a century. On the back was a large grassy area filled with the grave stones of the dearly departed. This church was special, for it was the church many members of the Bizzell family were buried as per their tradition._

 _Standing amongst the grave stones was Caleb in his teens, who just finished high school. It was cloudy, it looked like it could rain any second yet not a single drop fell. He stood in front of two head stones aligned next to each other and a reef of flowers around them. He stood as tears ran down his face looking at the names on the stones. They were his parents. He looked up to the sky as if questioning to the heavens and to God, Why?_

 _"It's all your fault.", said a female voice shaking with rage._

 _"Dumbass, why'd you even come?", said another angry more masculine voice._

 _Caleb whipped around to see his older brother and sister standing with absolute disdain on their faces. He could feel his soul shrinking under their hateful gazes._

 _"No. I...It's not...I didn't ask them to...", Caleb whimpered before being cut off._

 _'IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. YOU TOOK THEM FROM US. THEY DIED BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOU STAND HERE TRYING TO PASS THE BLAME.', His sister screamed tears running down her face._

 _" YOU RUINED OUR FAMILY.", His brother shouted angrily._

 _"No.", Caleb whimpered falling to his knees with despair on his face._

 _" It should've been you.", "Mama should've never brought yo ass into this world "_

 _"AAGHHGHGGH", Caleb wailed clutching his fingers the grass as the sky turned a somber grey. His tears stained his face and mucus ran down his top lip as his former siblings continued to berate and vilify him. He suddenly heard two voices call from behind and with trembling motion looked to see his parents standing behind their own head stones with faces as stiff and lifeless as the stone itself. " I'M SORRY AGHAHGHHG"_

Caleb's eyes shot open with his heart palpitating and his chest rising and falling erratically from the awful stress. It's been a while since he's had that dream usually he's been so occupied with Mirabelle invading his mind at night that it practically never occurred. He calmed himself and the first thing Caleb noticed upon waking was a throbbing pain in the back of his head and between his eyes. The back was damp and warm. Was he bleeding? Upon wincing and attempting massage away the pain, he noticed his hands were bound in front of him with rope as were his legs. He was lying on his side and began surveying his surroundings. He was lying on concrete floor, in a large room slightly illuminated by rows of industrial incandescent lights. In the room center were several stacks of boxes and lumber with a saw station and multiple other tools spread around. He was inside of an iron welded partition cage and looking behind him, he saw bags of cement mix, a couple small ladders, and an empty plastic waste basket behind him. Rising up, a little to get a better view, he realized the cage was connected to several others each with a lock and chain and a having prisoner. All of them devils, succubi, or whatever the media calls them.

 ** _Narrator Side note_** _-'Ever since angels and devils were confirmed to be real, many Christian and other religious groups were ecstatic over the possible existence of heaven and hell. However, there's still no definite confirmation as many believe their species are, like other liminals, just a product of evolution or genetic mutation. No one is really certain where the angel and devil species originate from, hell not even either of the species themselves. Nevertheless, their existence led to many people showing outward acceptance and adoration towards the angels and course a loathsome fear, hatred, persecution toward devils. Especially in predominantly Christian and Catholic areas like the Southern United States.'_

By Caleb's count, there were at least 9 of them. A few of them were sobbing and some paced around their cages nervously. Fear slowly began to creep into his bones.

 _Where the hell am I?,_ Caleb thought getting a searing headache _._

"Awake huh?", A somewhat familiar voice grunted catching his attention. He nudged his body around to the cage next to him and saw one of them eyeing him suspiciously kneeling down as she tended to torn wing. Caleb's eyes widened in realization.

 _I remember now. She's that devil I found injured in the street. I was gonna get he help and...,_ Caleb thought rising up slightly to get a better look at her and his surroundings, only to grit his teeth from the sharp pain in the head, he then looked down at the tiny smear of blood where his head was previously, _Guess I picked the wrong time to be a good Samaritan._

 _"_ Yeah, Uh..ack god my head. Who are you and where are we?", Caleb asked rubbing his bound hands to his forehead.

The devil woman pulled her knees to her chest pressing he back to the other side of the cage. Her expression was somber as she looked at Caleb before answering, " It won't matter if I did tell you hombre. As for where you are, some old warehouse these pendejos are using. Mi amigos... and I...are going to be sold as some bastardo's personal sex toys or be forced into prostitution.", She finished touching a metal collar around her neck.

"W-What? Holy fuckin-wait, hold on, why won't it matter to know your name?", Caleb inquired getting his head together.

" Because they're going to kill you, obviously. They can't have any witnesses and I doubt they'd take a chance on you snitchin to the policia.", she said plainly looking away at the other devils who all had fearful and despairing expressions. She sunk her head down to her knees rubbing her now bandaged arm with her free hand.

"B-But you're a devil right? Can't you just use your magic to get yourself out?", Caleb inquired slightly adjusting himself more. Seriously, every time he thought about the fact the magic ACTUALLY EXISTS he immediately felt like questioning everything he knew about the universe.

" Afraid it isn't that simple. See des?", The devil lady pointed at her neck showing a metal collar with odd symbol on it, "These inbred a-holes somehow got ahold of neck collars imbued with filthy angel magic that seals our abilities. We're basically weaker than you humans right now."

Caleb's eyes shot open in horror as his heart rate skyrocketed. Survival instincts kicking in, he looked around cautiously for any way out. It seemed fruitless until something shiny in the corner of the cage just underneath the ladder leg caught his eye. He inched himself closer and used his free fingers to pry out a small slightly rusted knife blade. Thanking whatever god was looking out for him, he placed the blade in his middle and index finger and began gingerly cutting at the knots on his wrists. She then spoke again having not noticed his previous actions.

"Look, hombre. I'm not gonna apologize for your involvement is this, cuz you're the one who chose not to mind your own business. But...for what its worth... thanks for a least trying to help. That's more than I ever got since coming to this country.", she said sullenly messing with a broken link on the cage wall.

Caleb gave her a quizzical look and couldn't decide if she was being sarcastic or not. He decided to ignore it and just said, " Well I should apologize. You see, I'm just not the one to turn away from someone if its within my means to help them. And you know what, it matters to me that you at least know my name, its Caleb. Caleb Bizzell. "

The devil stared at him in curiously before a small smirk appeared on her lips, "Heh, nice name. Guess this counts as our introduction as well a goodbye."

"Yeah, wish we could've in better circumstances. Probably been good friends.", Caleb spoke sincerely as their eyes met. She saw how they were filled with genuine warmth and care. A look she hadn't been given in a very, very long.

" Camila", she spoke softly averting her eyes.

"Huh?"

"My name. It's Camila de Alma Hermosa Santana", she said meekly as her Spanish accent rolled each word.

" heh, beautiful name for a beautiful lady.", Caleb muttered as she blushed lightly at the compliment.

" Think of it as a final wish for man", Camila uttered morosely leaning look toward the dirty windows at the night sky.

Caleb stopped cutting momentarily and looked into her piercing blue demonic eyes, the flickering light above them making them glow eerily. He let the situation sink in more. He could die here, like, ACTUALLY die. To be honest, he was already mostly dead inside anyway and considered for a second just resigning to his fate. But, something kept nudging at him, an irritating nudge like someone repeatedly poking your face to wake you up. It was the thought of leaving Mirabelle and Lyca alone. He needed to get out of there. But how?

Then a loud click could be heard as the room suddenly got brighter and the sound of footsteps attracted everyone's attention. Caleb laid back down just enough that he was unnoticeable pretending to still be unconscious.

Two men walked in. One of was heavily built with large gut, a rounded face and bald head with a due rag tied to his forehead and shaggy beard, black pants, a blue undershirt over jean jacket. The other guy was tall, and slightly more muscular than his partner and wore a plan black shirt with black suit windbreaker over it and grey jeans. He was surprisingly well-groomed and wore a small gold chain on his pants. He kinda looked like Ryan Renolds as a gangster. Caleb looked over at Camila from before as she glared at the hatefully with her once blue eyes were now had a vicious blood red glow.

"I'm telling ya man this is where the money's at.", said Gangster Renolds running his finger past the cages as he walked by them, "Succubi sell like hot cakes and with these hosts willing to let us buy them off for half what they're worth on the black market we're basically printing money.", he finished with an iniquitous chuckle.

"He he, yeah I can see why. A guy would pay handsomely to get some this here succubus puss. At least little Satans are good for somethin' ", said Fat Bastard (that's what I'm calling him now, and I think it fits.) as he stopped by one of the cages where a short blue skinned devil girl in black knee high boots, short shorts and cutoff top sat her back to the cage. She shuddered in fear as Fat Bastard gazed at her lecherously licking his bottom lip, "These things were made for our pleasure."

Caleb felt a tinge of disgust shoot through him and it took all his strength to avoid blowing his cover. He could hear the sound of rattling metal as he peaked through one eye to see Camila shaking with rage.

As they walked by, chatting to each other, Caleb got a sudden idea. While they were distracted looking over the succubi they were about to sell, he knelt in and began cutting at the restraints on his leg but making sure not to cut all the way through just enough so the men don't notice, same with his wrists. When he had finished, he started to hide the blade in his pocket but stopped when he noticed Camila next to him eyeing him curiously. She leaned forward noticing the blade sticking out of his pocket. Caleb with his finger to shush before quickly lying back down. She leaned in about to ask him something before being interrupted by a loud shriek.

"NO, You can't. Please.", a blue devil girl screamed as the Fat Bastard held her by the wrists. She flailed trying desperately to get free and he scooped her up wrapping himself around her holding her arms in place. Camila next to Caleb continued to glare at the man with furious disgust looking as if she wanted to tear him apart.

Gangster Renolds looked over at his partner, " What the hell you doin' man, these girls gotta be in one piece before the buyers get here. Don't need you damaging the goods."

"Aw come on now Mac, we can afford to take one or two for a test drive. Gotta make sure they up to standard", Fat Bastard said as roughly grabbed the girls' inner thigh; warranting a startled gasp then her swiping him across the face with her claws leaving a bleeding mark on his cheek. He lurched back in pain hold his cheek before angrily shouted at her, " little BITCH", then smacking her hard across the check sending her rolling on the floor cringing from the shock.

"HEY, What did I just say? Don't damage the merchandise. You fuckin idiot.", Gangster Renolds (Yes, I heard his name but I like mine better.) shoved and berated Fat Bastard.

Caleb heard the rattling sound from Camila next to him as she stood up aggressively shaking the cage door as she saw the blue devil girl on the ground still cringing. She clenched her fists baring her fangs and reviled the two men "ESTA ABAJO SIN CRESTA PERRA CULO BASTARDOS ('You low-down bitch ass bastards", in case you were curious.) When I get out of here, I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB. Starting with you ya fuckin fat ass." She finished pointing at Fat Bastard.

Fat Bastard was about to say something before his partner stopped him.

Gangster Renolds whipped around and walked clearly irritated by the outspoken devil lady, to which Caleb quickly laid back down. Renolds got to her cage door and stood in front of her neither side backing down, "You know, I'm getting real tired of your mouth. Maybe after I finally sell you off somebody can find a better use for it."

"Jes, maybe I can enthrall them with stories of what an enormous pussy you are.", she snarled at him.

" Keep talking succubus.", Gangster Renolds said pulling out a small black handgun, "This time I'll blow off that tail of yours."

She held her bandaged arm before retorting, " Well at least _that_ gun of yours can make a girl feel something. Besides, disappointment."

Caleb listened to their back and forth, all the while resisting the urge to go 'oof' with each burn Camila dished out. Then it started to escalate dangerously.

"YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK IT. We'll get plenty with others here. Im'ma KILL this cum gobbling wench.", Gangster Renolds said pointing the pistol at Camila's heard. She stared at him unflinchingly and slowly closed her eyes. Suddenly heard a low jingle sound, a looked for the source to find Caleb still 'unconscious' his chest rising and falling slowly and light moving his leg against the gate

 _I wonder if that got his attention,_ Caleb thought. He had deliberately tapped the side of the gate.

Gangster Renolds moved over observing Caleb as Camila looked on with clear interest at them. " HEY, Bill, thought I told you get rid of this darky!"

"Ahhh, that bastard not goin nowhere. Time he come to, we'll be long gone.", Fat Bastard (you know the drill. Now accept it.) said as he dragged the whimpering blue devil back to her cage throwing her to the ground then once again eyeing her.

" Well, looks like he'll be wakin up sooner than you think. Now go on take him out back and put a bullet in his head. Now!", Renolds chastised his partner who looked back forth between him and the before letting out an annoyed groan.

"Yeah, yeah alright.", Fat Bastard groaned taking his pistol off a wooden plank then stuffing it down his pants, " Hey, let me see them keys I left phone on the dashboard ". Renolds handed the set of keys to him and Fat Bastard used one of them to take the lock off of Caleb's door. Caleb used all his concentration to keep playing possom as Fat Bastard slung him over his shoulder and walking out to the back door leading outside.

" Throw some of that cement over him when you're done.",Gangster Renolds said shooting Camila one last glare before going off to another room. Camila watched them leave feeling a frown form on her face.

...

They were out on the back of the warehouse. It was incredibility dark out with only the half quarter moon and the telephone pole lights to illuminate their surroundings. The warehouse appeared to be in rural area connected along the main highway with a few dilapidated buildings and a couple houses in the distance. There was practically no one around, save for a few homeless people and the occasional vehicle passersby. Around them were building supplies, a piles of bricks along a half completed walkway, stacks of plywood, and wide trench dug with a cement mixer just at the edge. Fat Bastard grunted as he carried Caleb over near the trench. He knelt allowing Caleb to fall limply to the ground with a thud.

 _Arrgh fuckin fuuuuck!,_ Caleb internally screamed as he discretely clenched his teeth still doing his best to keep up his charade.

Fat Bastard then walked over to Caleb standing with his legs over Caleb's to give himself better aim. Caleb snapped out of his thoughts as processed the situation. He had know idea what he was going to do but he had to do it fast.

" Heh, boy, you picked the wrong night to be some broad's hero.", He snickered as he cocked his pistol directly at Caleb ready to pull the trigger. He finger was about to squeeze until...Fat Bastard noticed the ropes on Caleb's legs weren't gripping him as tight as before. Upon closer examination, he saw a few of the loops had been mostly cut through.

"What in the h-", was the last thing Fat Bastard uttered before lurched forward writhing in agony holding his groin as Caleb, who's body reacted COMPLETELY on instinct, sent a devastating full powered double kick to the fat man's nether region. As Fat Bastard cried in agony Caleb quickly followed with another solid double kick to the man's forehead causing him to tumble and fall backwards in a daze.

Caleb then quickly tore off the ropes around his wrists and the remaining loops on his legs that hadn't snapped from the force of the kick. He stumbled a bit getting and trying to get the blood in his legs circulating again. He exhaled sharply as the numbness left his hands.

" AHHGGH YOU FUCKIN BLACK BASTARD", Fat Bastard cried out struggling to get to his feet and trying to aim his gun at Caleb.

"Oh Shit.", Caleb exclaimed before noticing a brick just near his foot. He quickly scooped it up and chucked it at the fat man striking him right in the face with an audible sound of bone cracking. He fell back with a yelp, subsequently firing off one round from his gun before tumbling down into the ditch. Caleb froze for a second after hearing the noise and shakily approached the ditch. Fat Bastard lay face down in the dirt with his gun on the jump a few inches away from his hand. Caleb took a deep breath and climb down into the ditch turning the fat man over. He had on big bruise on his pale skin with a stream of blood slightly leak down his face. Caleb felt his stomach form into knots and swallowed hard as he hesitantly placed his middle and index finger to his chubby neck. He still had a pulse to which Caleb exhaled in relief; he wasn't a murderer. Caleb then proceeded to relieve the man of a few things: His gun obviously, the keys to whatever vehicle they had, and his bandana; which Caleb fashioned into a gag before using the remaining pieces of rope he had to bind the Bastards hands. After finish tying him up, Caleb noticed a very familiar looking Pokemon wallet sticking out of the man's pocket; Caleb's wallet. Caleb grimaced in disgust as he took it and opened it up. It WAS, in fact HIS wallet and thankfully none of his credit or bank cards were missing but the rest of his money was gone.

"Knock a brother out from behind and then robbing him? Straight dirty mother ERRGH", Caleb hissed finishing his sentence with a growl and kick to the man's stomach.

Caleb climbed out of the ditch. He exhaled brushing himself off and looked around cautiously making sure his partner wasn't nearby. Though he was not experienced with using a gun, unless BBs count, it made him feel a bit safer knowing he had some means of defense. He took the keys, which appeared to be made up of the Car key, the fuel tank key, and 5 others that probably served some purpose. He kept pressing the unlock button on the car remote and walked around looking for the vehicle it operates. Suddenly he stopped and saw a distinctive flashing red light coming from the other side of the building with a dirt driveway. He followed it and came upon a large black cargo van it's head and tail lights still on from unlocking doors. It looked exactly like the ones use by exchange program personnel.

 _This must have been how they transported me and the succubi here unnoticed,_ Caleb thought walking around to the driver's side door and climbing inside. He turned the key in the ignition careful not to start the engine just yet and saw the fuel gage was couple notches shy of a full tank. He looked through the small rectangular hole in the wall separating the driver and passenger seats and the empty space in the back; save for a couple large boxes near the doors, _Looks I found my way out of here._

 _OK, now I should get out of here and tell MON and the cops about this place. Then I'll-,_ Caleb's thoughts were cut short when he noticed another vehicle-a black and red van suspiciously slowing down the road with it's lights completely off and then began to turn into the front of the warehouse. Caleb quickly turned off the ignition hoping for dear life they didn't see the van lights on. He ducked down into the seat to hide as he heard three door slams. He peeked slightly over the steering wheel and noticed three unsavory looking men. One of them, a middle-aged John Wick looking man who was probably the leader. Gangster Renolds suddenly emerged walking out greeting them.

"Evening gentleman. Glad you made it, did find the place ok-", Renolds prattled on before being stopped by Wick.

" How about you quit trying to kiss my ass and show me what you have on the market. Or should I take my business somewhere else?", Wick asked with clear malice in his voice not liking his time wasted.

"Oh, sho'nough no need to be hasty. Right this way now, I have some of the finest critters this side of Cullman county.", Renolds nervously chuckled before showing Wick and his compatriots inside.

" By the way, where's that other guy? The fat one with the beard.", Renolds said

"Oh, uhhh, he's taking care of some 'trash' in back. He should be done in a little bit.", Reynolds replied nonchalantly.

When the coast was clear Caleb rose back up with pensive expression on his face.

 _So I'm in Cullman? That's 45 minutes from Huntsville! What am I going to do now? Even if I went for help, they wouldn't arrive in time. Most of the succubi could have been sold off by then. Gah, why did I have to get involved in this!? I was just having fun with Mirabelle and the others, why am I here? Maybe...I should just go...and don't look back,_ Caleb thought shutting his eyes as his hand trembled on the key to start the ignition. All the while flashes of memories of the young women suffering in there, then at Camila who he tried to save. Was he really just going to abandon them? Could he forgive himself for that? Would he be proving his brother and sister right about him? More importantly, what would Mirabelle, Lyca, and Uncle Andrew and Vanessa think of him? His eyes shot open and as he pulled the key out gripping it tightly. _Dammit, dammit, dammit what the hell am I doing?!,_ Caleb screamed internally before getting out of the vehicle and going to the back opening of the van doors. He began to search through the boxes for anything could use then looked through his pockets for his phone. It was gone. He cursed to himself before a thought occurred to him; the Fat Bastard said he left HIS phone on the dashboard. Caleb went to the passenger seat to search the dashboard and found it. He pressed the power button bringing up menu screen and swiped up-luckily, there was no lock screen. Caleb winced slightly at his wallpaper which consisted of a naked Monoeye girl with her legs spread revealing _everything_ and tears in her eyes. That poor girl. Caleb grumbled in disgust before activating the camera feature turning the flash on high. He went over to the license plate on the van and snapped a couple pics of it then went to the other car and did the same. He then sent the images along with a short message to the one person he knows can help.

"Come on, please get it.", Caleb muttered to himself going back to the van and looking through the vehicle and boxes again. One of the boxes he found a mini megaphone, several empty red, white and blue wine bottles like the ones he saw at the stands earlier, a tactical flashlight, a large battery powered fan, and bunch of extension chords. The other was filled with an assortment of female clothes, probably for the succubi they captured. He then search around the glove compartment and under the seats rummaging through trash _and...other_ things(cringe). He managed to find a taser, still with plenty of voltage, super glue and a few fireworks. Caleb looked at what he had to work with and nodded as his internal light bulb went off. He had a plan.

" Alright sometimes...the only fuckin way is the hard way.", Caleb ruminated a phrase of his late father's picking up the fan and flashlight and looking up YouTube on the phone.

*********Meanwhile**********

It was 3:00am at the Bizzell household and a police car could be seen flashing outside alongside Sterling's car. Mirabelle and Lyca had called Sterling and the police, reporting Caleb had gone missing. After, they went through the crime scene they took them back to Caleb's house for questioning and to make sure no accomplices were in the area. Lyca strongly insisted that they simply track him down using her keen sense of smell. However, Sterling knew it would be dangerous to go running into a Caleb's kidnappers' hideout without backup or Intel. Through much convincing on his part and a little from Mirabelle, she reluctantly submitted.

Inside Lyca was pacing back and biting at a pillow and whining like a wounded puppy in between low growls. Mirabelle wasn't doing much better as shakily handed the police officers each a cup of coffee from a serving tray all while a look of complete worry as she tried to fight back tears. They each took a cup thanking her before continuing their report. Sterling sat at the kitchen counter massaging away a migraine and adding a little bourbon to his coffee. Normally, he would be upset about being called up so late at night but after he heard Mirabelle in such distress over the phone AND Caleb was missing he instantly flew into overdrive.

"OK, you last saw him when you left the park. You each went back to retrieve something you misplaced and when you returned he was nowhere in sight with his phone on the ground, on the opposite side of the street, and blood present.", said one of the police officers holding an evidence bag with Caleb's phone in it.

" Y-yes *sniff*", Mirabelle said shakily wiping her eyes as Sterling gave the man an inquisitive stare.

"We're very sorry ma'am. We just need any information we can get to help find him. But, please can you two answer a couple more questions?", Another police officer said looking at Lyca and Mirabelle. Both looked at him with despairing eyes causing him to rub his throat nervously.

" Yes" "Yes", both of them said in unison.

" Right, so. Did your host have any enemies? Anyone who had any kind of grievance or malice towards the police officer asked taking out a clipboard.

"N-No, of course not. Chief is the kindest, most patient guy I ever met. He's nice to everyone and anyone ever did want to hurt him I'd find out and I'd tear'em a new asshole!", Lyca snarled digging her claws into the pillow nearly ripping it apart.

The police, Mirabelle, Sterling stared at the agitated werewolf as she mean mugged the officer who asked the question.

"... Um, No. Caleb is a kind person.", Mirabelle stated as the officer wrote down something on the clipboard.

" Do you know if your host is involved with any...illegal activity? ", the officer hesitated afraid to ask.

" THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS...", Lyca growled before Mirabelle gently placed her hand on her shoulder giving her a pleading expression. Lyca slowly sunk back into her position calming down a bit but still glaring at the officer sending shivers down his spine, "No, he certainly isn't", Lyca said through her teeth. She then jumped over the couch hugging her knees to her chest as she growled lowly biting the pillow.

" O-Ok. Then we need someone to file a missing person's report? Agent Sterling? ",said the officer.

" Yes, please, get it out immediately. ", Sterling said. The officer then finished writing then went to his partner to talk. His partner pulled out a walkie talkie and began putting out a report at the station.

Sterling stood looking at the police then to the Mirabelle who was tearfully trying to comfort a quivering Lyca as her tough facade slowly chipped away. He felt his heart sink into his stomach watching them so worried about their host's safety. He then took out his phone to call a few members from MON to watch the two worried liminals.

 _Ahhhgg, Bizzell where are you? I hope you're alright,_ Sterling thought bringing up his contacts before a text message flashed across his screen. He raised an eyebrow as it was from a number unfamiliar to him. His eyes suddenly widened when the name 'Caleb' was present as he skimmed it. He opened the message a bit anxious and noticed to pictures of what appeared to be two different license plates and a message at the bottom...Caleb

" Oh my God, officers, OFFICERS! I just got a message...from CALEB", Sterling stated still reading the message catching everyone's attention. Lyca and Mirabelle tore away from each other in surprise looking at Sterling with their ears fully alert to hear the message.

"OK, it say. : _Sterling, it's Caleb. I've been abducted but I managed to escape.",_ Sterling read aloud _._ Mirabelle wore a hopeful expression holding her clasped hands together in prayer as tears of joy streamed down her face. Lyca stood up over the couch leaning toward Sterling with a b smile as her tail wagged energetically.

 _My captors appear to be running an underground liminal sex trafficking ring. Use the license plates I sent of their vehicles to locate us. There's four of them. Previously five, but I got him knocked out tied up in a trench out back. PLEASE HURRY, THEY HAVE GUNS.,_ Sterling finished as both girl's reaction devolved from ecstatic to horror and shock at the last part. Sterling whipped around showing the police the license plate numbers.

"Right, we just sent the numbers to the station. They'll trace the vehicle location then we'll dispatch immediately.", the officer said heading out the door.

" OK, Mirabelle, Lyca, I'll be sending a few agents from MON to look after you in the meantime. Stay in the house and-", Sterling was interrupted when Lyca snatched his phone from behind hold it in vice grip claws.

"Gramps, there's no way in hell we're staying put! Not while the man I adore is in life threatening danger! You're taking us with you!", Lyca proclaimed puffing her chest out with arms crossed trying to look bigger.

"T-That's right! I will not hide while my beloved needs us.", Mirabelle stated with a look of sheer determination.

Sterling gave them both stern looks of disapproval. Then he lingered on Mirabelle, who he could barely recognize right now. They stood like that for a good 30 seconds neither side wavering until Sterling finally conceded. He might be written up for this but fuck it. " Fine, but when things get too dangerous I want you both to do what I say. Got it?"

"YES!" "RIGHT!", both girls answered.

**********BACK AT THE WAREHOUSE**********

" And this one here was grown right on American soil.", Gangster Renolds said walking with the men showing the succubi in cages. He stopped at one of the cages flashing his pistol at the girl to make his point before unlocking it and pulling out of the cage by the arm. The blonde pony-tailed tan-skinned succubi wore a button up white shirt, black stockings, and camo skirt.

"Now this darlin right here. Good facial bone structure, lovely honey blonde hair.", He gripped her cheeks showing displaying her face. The whimpering girl with tears in her eyes shuddered as his filthy hands roamed around her body, "And, as expected of her kind, curves for day, cleavage that can make any baby weep, and buttocks tight as a drum. Yes sir, god bless her soul."

He paused for a second letting the bad pun sink in, "HAA, GET IT? cuz they're devils and they ain't got no souls."

"Booooo, pinchazo. Get off the stage! You suck!", the devil woman taunted getting their attention as Gangster Renolds shot her a vicious glare and was about to cuss her out before being interrupted.

" What about that one? She seems to have quite a bit of fire left in her.", Wick said pointing to the cage

"Ah she's just some parasite we picked up awhile back. We had a bit of trouble with her so we had to rough her up some so she knows her place.", Renolds said.

Wick walked past Renolds towards her cage as his men followed. Renolds then shoved the devil girl from earlier back into her cage. She let out a painful yelp as she landed on tail bone.

Wick stood at her cage examining her from head to toe much to her disgust. He then noticed he slightly torn wing and said to Renolds, " Now, that's no way to treat a lady. Especially one with... so much...potential." He then looked back at Camila, " Tell me, you have a name to match your passion?"

"Jes, first name: Fuck, last name: You", she hissed.

"Hehehe, Charming. A spunky attitude combined with a resolute demeanor.", he then looked her up and down examining her every feature like a judge at a dog show. From her curves to her still torn wing raising an eyebrow with a nod as she glared at him in revulsion, " Hm, and in really good condition all things considered. What's the going rate?"

"It's 5,000 for the smaller ones and between 30-50 for taller ones like that one. But for you, I'll give you a couple small fries for 2,500 each.", Reynalds said with smirk at Camila.

" Very well, I'll take a couple of those lesser devils over there and for Ms. Fuck You over here...I'll pay 35,000", Wick said as Camila's cringed slightly in horror. She then looked over at the two lesser devils he pointed at; they were sisters and they were holding each other crying. She gripped her trembling hand on the cage wire.

Wick snapped his finger and his cohort opened a suitcase taking out several stacks of money and putting them in a plastic bag. He looked back at Camila with raised eyebrow as she barred her long sharp fangs at him.

"But before we proceed, I going to have to examine this one to make sure she's good fit for my collection.", Wick said raising an eyebrow at Camila.

" he he you got it my good man", Renolds snickered walking over to Camila's cage shooting her a vindictive smirk preparing to unlock her cage.

"YOU KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME OR I'LL—", Camila snarled before the sound of a few guns cocking caught her attention and she saw three of Wick's men pointing their pistols at her with Renolds lifting his shirt up revealing his just in case.

" You will be a GOOD little girl and comply. I'd hate to have my money go to waste over a little uncooperative behavior. Consequently, those two little imps over there are…expendable. They would just become a couple house pets anyway. So, either be reasonable or I kill one them and have YOU choose which one lives.", Wick finished with a noticeable venom lacing each word.

Camila clenched her fangs fighting back a few tears as she shook with rage. She arms then hung limply as she looked down dejectedly in defeat. Renolds started to unlock her cage until...

A police siren could be heard from outside the building catching everyone's attention. They look at the large dirty glass window as blue and red lights flashed outside. For all the men there, their blood ran cold as they looked back and forth between each other. Suddenly, a loud voice could heard over a megaphone.

"WE KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE AND WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED. RELEASE THE EXTRA-SPECIES AND COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP."

Many of the devils in their cages rose up in surprise, hope filling them with realization they were somehow saved. Camila felt the same as a small smile grew on her face. There was also something about the voice on the megaphone, she felt she heard it somewhere.

Wick gritted his teeth in frustration taking out a revolver and pointing it at Renolds temple as the latter sunk down to his knees holding up his hands begging for his worthless life.

"Boy, just what the hell you trying pull here huh? Trying to set me up? You working for the damn cops or that M.O.N. group?!", Wick inquired becoming more agitated by the minute.

" NO, I-I-I-I-I-I don't know what, how or why they know about this place? It's supposed to be out of the way from any state troopers. Hell, no one's been in this place in months.", Renolds spoke pleadingly. Wick looked around intently for a second before asking, "What about your partner? How long does it take to get rid of a little garbage."

"Nah, nah, no Bill, h-he ain't no snitch. Besides he wanted that money just as much as me.", Renolds uttered before he realized Fat Bastard HAS been gone a bit longer than expected.

" THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING. COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP."

"Boss, I can see what looks like about two cars. I think they're parked behind the brick walls entrance.", said one of Wick's men.

" Hmm, if we stay here they'll just close in on us. I think we can still sneak out, Andy go check the back for escape routes. Mark go round the side and check out their positions and both of you report back in 3.", he said to his thugs and they complied going out to their positions.

The man came to the back door and cautiously opened it scanning for any officer's with his gun at point. He took a step outside looking off toward where the parked and failing to notice the figure behind him. Next thing he knew he felt a sudden white-hot pain at his neck as he fell to the ground convulsing and dropping his gun into a small pile of dirt. Then feeling a sharp blow to the head knocking him out. He was then dragged over to the trench where Fat Bastard lay still unconscious.

 _Two down,_ the assailant thought putting the taser away and picking up the gun that the guy dropped. He then heard footsteps approaching from the side of the building and ducked inside through the back door hiding in darkness behind a wood pile.

"What the hell? Why aren't they saying nothin' now?!", Renolds exclaimed looking out at the still flashing lights, " It came from out back. Are they trying sneak their way in?"

"Shut the fuck up. I don't think they know just how many of us they're dealing with, how many monsters are in here, or what kind of firepower we have. Hell, they probably not sure if it's just humans running this operation., Wick said rubbing his temple with the butt of his revolver, " They could just be waiting for backup like that MON squad to arrive."

Wick then looked around at the devils who mostly now had more relaxed expressions on their faces. He stood up snapping them out of their thought and began walking around as the sets of black and multicolored eyes followed him cautiously.

"~Heh, looks like somebody's getting scared~", Camila hummed catching both his and Renolds attention. In a fit of rage, Renolds ran walked up to her cage with pure frustration at the sharp-tongued woman.

" YOU SHUT YUR GODDAMN WHORE MOUTH.", be shouted brandishing his pistol at her forehead as she simply smirked at him. He felt the urge to pull that trigger and end her right now.

"Hey, you need to calm your ass down. We need as many hostages as possible. Right now, these little cum dumpsters are our only leverage.", Wick said walking up next to Renolds.

" When the 9 hells did you start calling the shots?!", Renolds retorted with clear discontent.

"Since you and your partner apparently COULDN'T keep this business on the motherfuckin down low", Wick snarled back at him causing Reynold to recoil back. He could help but feel that he was probably right and a migraine shot through his skull as he tried to compose himself to no avail.

" Gah...I ju-...AND WHERE THE FUCK IS BILL? BILL!", Renolds screamed out still curious about his absent partner.

Suddenly the door leading out to the side of slowly creeper open catching the criminal's attention. The readied their firearms for who was about to come the through. The door opened wider as a humanoid figure came through. They prepared to fire but quickly withdrew upon realizing it was one of Wick's men. He then walked to his boss with a somewhat confused expression.

"Well...what did you see? How many are out there? What are their positions?",Wick inquired before noticing the man's awkward expression, " Mark, man What? What's up?"

"Uhhh...you uh", he paused for a second, " You guys might wanna come out and see this?"

He held open the door for them to follow. They were still wary because of the police lights still flashing but reluctantly followed him. They weren't worried about the devils as they were locked up tight.

As the men left outside, they failed to notice a figure watching them leave from the shadows. He snuck out from the darkness coming slightly into the light. One the smaller devils took notice of him immediately letting out a startled chirp and alerting the others to his presence.

...

Outside of the building Wick and Renolds followed cautiously behind Mark whom just casually strolled on much to their confusion. He went up to the brick and stock just above where the police lights were flashing. By no police car was in sight. Both men went up to the brick wall and Mark pulled down what was producing the lights.

A large fan with its screen taken off had three glass bottles glued to the they spun, a tactical flashlight, which had been glued diagonally to the fan, shown an intense light on the glass as the spun producing flashes. So bright it hurt their eyes to look at it forces Mark to turn of the flashlight. Each of them gave each other odd looks then to the contraption that had deceived. Wick was the first to speak up.

"What...in the hell...am I looking at?", He asked incredulously.

" Is...Is my flashlight I got off Amazon? ", Renolds asked as the other two men each raised an eyebrow at him.

...

The devils each murmured to each other as they gazed curiously at the dark-skinned man walked up to them holding a set of keys in his right hand. Camila starred blankly in utter shock, mouth agape trying to find the right words to say. She stood gripping her cage and uttered, " Wha?..H-How?...I...you"

"He he it's good to see you again too.", Caleb chuckled lightly rubbing the back of his head.

 **Ohhhhh—K, that looks like a good place to leave off. Now, with this semester slowly creeping up on me, I might decide to go on a hiatus for a little while. I'll still be writing, but mostly be focused on my engineering classes (especially Mechanics of Materials and Intro to EE, that shit is gonna be a nightmare *wink*). Now I want to give a little shout out to a couple writers on this sight: Superairraptor and demonblade3 if you like the Monster Musume franchise go and check out their content and support them too. Especially my boi demonblade3, he's been having a very rough and could use the love. Alright, as usual, Fav, Follow, Comment and all that wonderfulness. PEACE FAM!**


	8. No Rest For The Wicked Part 2

**FOR ONE THOUSAND YEARS I LAY DORMANT. WHO DARE DISTURB MY SLUM—** oh it's you guys. Ok, on where we left off.

Chapter 9: No Rest for the Wicked Part 2

The once tense and grim atmosphere of the room was now filled with curious murmurs from the devil women as they eyed the dark-skinned man cautiously. The one with the most befuddled expression was the devil woman by the name of Camilla.

"H-How are you still alive?! I heard the gunshot.", Camilla inquired as the other devils centered their attention on him watching his every move with gross suspicion.

" Three years of judo practice, a rusty blade, and a shit ton of luck.", he said as he went over to her cage sorting through the keys to find the one for the locks. Luckily, there were only seven and he could easily sort out the car and gas tank key until found the one he was looking for.

"What about the fatass?", Camilla asked.

" He's taking a long dirt nap" he said prompting a surprised look from Camilla and even some of the other devil girls. He noticed this and quickly elaborated, " Oh, no, I didn't kill him or nothin'! I just knocked him out brick and tied him up. Along with, one those guys that with that other man."

Caleb stopped for a second hearing himself out loud and realizing how bad that sounded. But, like he said, they AREN'T dead. Concussed and probably paralyzed but not dead.

Camilla was silent for a moment trying to process this new development. She was just about to be sold off into life of suffering and now the man who tried and failed to help her earlier and assumed had been killed is now standing before her with the literal keys to her freedom. The audible sound of the lock popping off snapped her out of her thoughts as Caleb unwound the chain dropping it to the floor. The gate slowly opened as Camilla rose to her feet, stumbling and wincing from the pain of her bandaged thigh then stepping out eyeing Caleb as the other devils let out surprised gasps at their now freed comrade.

"Which way did they go out?", Caleb inquired. She showed him the side door to the outside near the cage he was previously in, " OK, here unlock the rest, I'll block this entrance. I already took care of the entrance on the front of the building. "

Camilla raised an eyebrow and said, "Wait, what about the policia? Aren't the still outside?"

"Yeah, about that.", Caleb began as he pulled out a crowbar from the pile of tools, " It was a little trick of mine that I'm certain they've discovered by now. So, we really, REALLY need to hurry. "

He jammed the crowbar in between the wedges of the door. Then began pushing a couple metal oil drum filled with scrap metal shavings in front of it just to be safe.

Camilla was surprised by his answer and wondered how he was able to pull that off. She could ask what he did later; right now, she needed to free the succubi. She went to the first cage in front of her and quickly undid the lock. A greater devil with magenta irises and black scaleras stepped out cautiously wearing a jean skirt and red blouse. She wore simple black sandals. Next, were pair of lesser devil twins. Both with blue skin, red eyes, and both dressed in simple white tank tops and red skirts. Only differences between them was one had long hair in a ponytail and the other had short hair in pigtails. Then, she unlocked two more cages, one with a blonde greater devil in a maid outfit(idk) and another with red hair in twin tails wearing short pants and red blouse. Finally, Camilla arrived at the cage of the blonde camo skirted succubus girl from earlier and put the key into her lock. To her shock, it didn't fit into the tried it with other two remaining cages with the same result.

"Come on. Come on...argh, por que (why?) ", Camilla exclaimed as she clutched the key in frustration. The freed devils stood behind her with worried expressions. At the same time, Caleb moved came up to her.

" what? What's wrong?", he asked ignoring the strange looks from the other girls.

Camilla let out a sigh looking at the pleading face of the blonde maid succubus still in the cage, "The key...it doesn't work for their locks. They must have another one somewhere."

"No time to look, stand back.", Caleb said as he took the Camilla backed away from the lock and chain. He signaled for the blonde for the blonde succubus to do the same. He pulled a pistol with a silencer from the back of his pants inciting startled yelps from several of the ladies. Even Camilla was shocked to see him with a gun. He aimed at the lock and fired off a ground breaking it along with part of the chain. He opened the cage offering a hand to the devil woman. She recoiled slightly but then reluctantly took his hand.

The blonde succubus stepped out looking between him and the other freed devils, " D-danke", she muttered hesitantly trying to conceal her thick German accent.

"You're OK. Alright? You're OK.", Caleb reassured the blonde succubus. Her eyes remained locked on him as he led her into the group.

Caleb did the same with remaining locks on the cages taking same amount of precaution to ensure the girls were at a safe enough distance, so the bullet didn't ricochet and hit someone. Luckily, no one got hit and the last of the prisoners were free. The blue devil girl Camilla defended earlier and a Silver haired succubus in brown boots, jean shorts, and grey sweatshirt. He placed the gun at his side making sure to put on the safety and avoid touching now searing hot barrel

Camilla and the freed devils stared at him intently in disbelief some of them huddling close to each other for support and protection. Caleb out over the cluster of multicolored demons all of which wearing metal collar on their necks.

"There's a van on the side of the building that I think is big enough for everyone. Let me check if the coast is clear.", Caleb explained looking Camilla in the eyes. All of the succubi hung their jaws open slightly at a complete loss for words. He was about to leave when Camila suddenly spoke.

" Why are you doing this? You got yourself free and had the keys. You could've just left. You have no reason to help us, especially if you could be killed trying do so. So why? What is it that you want out of this human?", she asked with slight venom at the last part. The other devils glared at Caleb awaiting his answer.

Caleb was silent for a second. Why was he here, really? What did he want? Perhaps this was just to justify himself so could say he did his best to help instead of running away like the coward he was.

After a second of silence Caleb let out a sigh and uttered in a somber tone, " I don't know. I really don't know. I just...couldn't do that I guess. I don't have much of a reason or clear motivation. Maybe it's because of my policy of never turning away anyone if I can help them. Maybe it's my natural male instinct to protect women. Maybe it's my conscience getting to me. Maybe I'm stupid and impulsive. Maybe something about African slavery. Don't jump a gift horse in the mouth. But one thing is for sure: I've decided I'm going to help you girls even if it may cost me my life. "

Camilla and the others were stunned at his proclamation. No words could describe how she and the rest felt so Camilla simply nodded in understanding and he nodded back and walked out through the crash bar doors into a dimly lit corridor leading to the back entrance.

Camilla honestly couldn't believe what was happening. As he left, she thought of all the men she had met in her life and none of them had ever looked her like that. The compassion and warmth within his eyes was unfathomable. Not even her own mother looked at her with such kindness. She felt her heart flutter a bit.

'What is this man?', Camilla thought holding her hand to her voluptuous suspicion, Camilla-senpai? ", said the blue-skinned devil girl. Camilla her attention to her, "C-Can we trust him? Is...that human really going to save us? ". Camilla eyes widened when she then noticed the other succubi giving a mix of anticipation and uncertainty at her answer. She understood how they felt when it came to trusting humans. Human men especially. Many of the girls had been abused by humans when they were exchange students. However, they needed to feel assurance that they were safe.

Camilla knelt, caressing the smaller devil's head, as she flashed her a comforting smile, "There there, pequeña( little one), we'll be okay. All of us. I don't know how, but I think we can trust him, he's not like the others.", she spoke reassuringly as the other devil's expressions softened a bit and felt s bit more at ease. They trusted Camilla and looked up to her as something of an older sister. She was the oldest among them after all. Granted, most of them were around 70 to 80 years old in human years, hell even the blue devil girl was around 65, but their species are known for their lack of physical aging. Consequently, they're mental development is rather slow. Most of them in the room are mentally equivalent to being in late adolescence to early 20s. Camilla's about close to a 30-year-old human woman mentally.

 **Narrator sidenote: 1 devil year = 4 human years**

Suddenly the crash bar door crept open slowly, it got Camilla and the other succubi attention as they prepared for who it was coming though. A jean pant leg stepped through as Camilla let out a sigh of relief that it was only Caleb. He crept slowly opening the door wide enough for them to get though. It didn't help that the door was creaking loudly from slight rust on the hinges and the needed stay on the down low.

"OK, I don't see them. Come on, hurry.", Caleb urge them gesturing to come though the opening of the door. Camilla guided them through as they each went through one at a time trying their best not to trip on one another or make too much noise, "Stay low and stay quiet". Camilla was the last to come though, just behind the devil twins, she then stopped halfway through door standing in from of Caleb. She was about a foot taller than him and large wings needed to be folded into her back like a cape. She stared down at Caleb for a few seconds trying to get a read on him and he stared back a little confused by her actions. Camila was about to say something but the sound of the door in the far back rattling caught their attention.

" Ladies first", Caleb said gesturing outside. Camilla awkwardly withdrew herself and went to join the group.

*****15 minutes earlier Outside of the Warehouse******

Gangster Renalds was standing along with Wick and his subordinate bewildered by the sudden turn of events. Wick's subordinate Mark continued to survey their surroundings looking for any sign of police, MON agents, or anyone around that may have seen who was responsible for this. But, the only people around were a couple of drunken homeless men across the street, doubt they'd be much help.

As Renalds continued to inspect the device, particularly his tactical flashlight that he sure he left in the van, Wick came up to him catching his attention.

"This is a joke, right?", wick said to Renalds his voice calm but laced with contempt. He then took the contraption out of his hands, " Is this how you people do business? Is this your brand of humor you try on all your clients?".

" I... we don-", Renalds tried to say something but was cut off.

"Cuz uhh, let me tell ya.", Wick chuckled slightly as her turned on the fan spinning the bottles as the lights flashed. He admired it for a second before tossing it at the brick wall smashing the entire thing to smithereens. Mark and Renalds were startled a bit by the action, and Mark went up to his boss to help him calm down. " I am NOT a man who plays games. I came here to conduct business and your trying to jerk me around with this shit!"

" Hold up now, I don't know nothin' bout this little parlor trick mess over here. And I don't appreciate you breakin' my $72 flashlight.", Renalds retorted pointing to his busted flashlight with the bulb cracked open.

" I don't give give a fuck about your damn flashlight. It doesn't matter how you slice it somebody around here knows something and is screwing with us. Are you weren't followed?", Wick inquired trying to relax himself enough to rationalize the situation.

" No...No we weren't. We made extra sure to be discrete about this whole operation. ", Renalds said.

" What about informants? Anybody you bought from or sold to? Or maybe witnesses at all?", Wick continued.

"I'm telling you man there ain't nobody who knows about this.", Renalds insisted. He obviously knew the hosts they bought some of the devils from likely wouldn't go to authorities. Gaining their approval by pretending to be an agent from Interspecies Exchange coming to remove a troublesome liminal and giving compensation for expenses was a fool proof plan. The money the hosts received alone was enough to shut their traps. Plus, even if they had some sudden change of heart, telling the feds how you sold your liminal house guest into what is essentially slavery isn't the smartest idea unless they're comfortable with a life sentence. As for witnesses, they were practically in the clear. He had been careful in covering their tracks when conducting business; there was no one who could have seen them at work to suspect them.

Well, except for that one black fella that came across after their latina succubus who escaped one of their 'discipline sessions'. But that guy isn't a problem, Fat Bastard took care of him. Right?

Gangster Renalds couldn't help but wonder why Fat Bastard hadn't come out by now. Surely, he would've heard that police siren and come running inside. He was brought out of his thoughts when Wick called out to his subordinate.

"Mark, go get Andy we're leaving.", Wick said making his way over to where their car was parked. Ronald's jaw dropped in fear of losing a high paying client before running up in front of them arms widely extended blocking their path.

" Whoa, come on man, Mr. Malone no need to-", Renalds stopped when he noticed Wick's (yeah I'm calling him that) face contorting into an intense, vicious scowl that could make Satan piss seven colors of fear. He looked like he was fighting off the urge to tear Renalds in half with his bare hands. Renalds gulped from sheer terror as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Even Wick's subordinate look visibly frightened. His pupils quivered and his whole body was shaking slightly as if he was having a Vietnam flashback. Clearly, he's seen some shit working for this man. Then Wick spoke once more.

" I never said I wasn't still in the market for what you're selling. However, this area has been compromised so it would be best that we continue at a later time in a more conspicuous location. In the meantime, I suggest you two get your shit together. ", Wick said his voice smooth yet filled with malice as he walked up to Renalds so they were face-to-face. Renalds opened his mouth to speak but no words would come. He then noticed Wick's cold eyes that had a stillness to them yet behind them was something terrifying waiting to be unleashed. He nodded shakily moving out of their way and firmly putting his hands to his sides.

" Oh. And there's something you should know about me. There's three things we Malone hate most in this world: People who steal from us, people who lie to us, and people that try to stand in our way.", Wick explained as venom dripped from every word causing Renalds to freeze in anticipation and fear.

Wick leered at him finishing in a very sardonic tone, " Never forget that. I don't believe in second chances."

Renalds could feel every muscle in his body telling him to get away from this man. And so, he thought of the first excuse he could. Instead he chuckled nervously saying, "Right, yes sir. I...W-we won't. You know what? Speakin' of, let me go and uh...see where old Bill been hidin' at", Renalds finished trying to hide the fear in his voice as he walked away to the other side of the building where the van was parked.

Wick then turned to his subordinate Mark with, whom just composed himself enough to listen to what he had to say. Wick gestured over to him to come closer and he lay a hand on his shoulder.

" Listen, we have a golden opportunity here. The goods they have in there, some of them are rare breeds and would fetch higher prices on our markets. Those imbeciles are gonna slip up far worse than this down the line. Imagine if the feds finally got a scent on this whole liminal trafficking channel. The Malone family would be ruined.", Wick explained before giving an obliquitous smirk, " Why don't we do these boys a favor and alleviate their burden?"

Mark nodded in understanding, "Yes, your right boss".

" Good, good" Wick gave him a proud pat on his shoulder "And hey, play your cards right and I'll ask Mama Lola give you and Andy some much needed R&R. Maybe throw in a few of those cat girls you been leering at."

Mark smiled happily daydreaming of the gorgeous cat girls and drooling slightly at the well-earned fun he'd have. He snapped himself back to reality and chuckled, "Yes Boss, you know you're just too nice sometimes".

" I know. Now go get Andy and load up that van back there.", Wick ordered pointing to other side of the building.

" What about the country boy and his partner? ", Mark inquired.

Wick then pulled out and cocked his semiautomatic pistol knowingly, " Who?"

"Right.", Mark smiled and nodded understandingly.

**********15 minutes later 0n the back of warehouse********

Caleb, Camilla, and the rest of the succubi were outside in the dark of night with only the light of telephone pole lamp illuminating them. Caleb took the lead guiding the escapees through the dirt covered yard stepping over the planks of lumber and bricks scattered every which way. Camilla took to the rear keeping any stragglers in line. As the group continued, they came upon the trench where Fat Bastard and Wick's lacky Andy were still lying unconscious and tied up. Caleb dismissively glanced at the trench as they passed by it. He saw the van in sight and turned to inform them but noticed they were no longer following him. Instead they had stopped completely looking at something glancing at each other with worried expressions. Caleb moved to the right of the group to get a better view. The red headed twin tail succubus was standing at the edge of the trench looking down at the men; particularly Fat Bastard. Camilla was with her speaking to her and trying to encourage her to continue with the group.

She simply stood glaring at the man. As his chest rose and fell, a clear indication that he was still alive. She closed her eyes tightly as the memories of everything he had done to her came flooding in her mind. The memory of his filthy skin grinding against her and his putrid smelling breath. The fear and humiliation she felt knowing she was powerless to such a vulgar, lowly creature. She visibly trembled clenching her sharp fangs and fists until her claws dug into her palms breaking the skin as a little blood began to trickle through her fingers. Her jet black and red tipped wings unfolded. Her anger spiked as a faint dark aura began pulsating around her body.

"Scarlet, novia(sweetheart) please, relax. It's OK-", Camilla continued speaking to her before Scarlet snarled.

" No, it isn't. It's never going to be OK. This...Filth. His...FILTH. It won't go away. I WANT IT OFF!", she exclaimed. The other devils including Caleb had their attention her. Caleb nervously surveying their surroundings for fear this girl's outburst will get them all killed. The other succubi wore a mix of worried and doleful expressions.

" Jes, Scarlet. I know but-", Camilla started before Scarlet cut her off again.

" But what?! For discords sake he touched Hana.", she exclaimed pointing to the blue devil girl among the group causing the latter to jump slightly. Hana cringed holding her head low in shame as tears trickled down her cheeks and she fell to her knees. The twin succubi went to comfort her.

Caleb stepped through the other succubi until he was right in the middle of them, " Ladies, please, we need to stay quiet. If those guys hear us we're all dead."

"You shut up!", She snarled at Caleb with blood red glowing eyes. He tensed up putting his palms up defensively.

"He's right novia. We need to get to the van. I-I know how your feeling but there's a time and place for everything", Camilla implored the irate succubus. Caleb and the other succubi surround her.

Scarlet responded by extending her arm facing her still slightly bloody palm towards Fat Bastards unconscious body, " And it's now! I'll take back what it stole!", a black orb of purplish-black energy began to form in front of her hand. Caleb gazed in amazement at his first sight of magic.

"Scarlet don't." , was what Camilla said before the runes on the metal collar around Scarlets neck began to glow and the black ball of energy receded into nothing as her aura faded. All the while, the collar had a faint purple flow around it as it absorbed her energy. Then black spark of electricity began to pulsate from her body as Scarlet fell to the ground writhing in agony. She choked on her disjointed cries of pain. Camilla rushed to her holding the poor girl in her lap as she continued her spasms. The other succubi surrounded them in utter horror and worry.

Caleb came to Camilla's side looking down at the incapacitated Scarlet as Camilla gently stroked her hair over her horns.

" Oh my God, is she going to be OK? What was that?", Caleb inquired getting Camilla's attention.

"As I explained before", She began with somber tone gazing at the collars on the other succubi then placing her claw tips on her own, " These collars seal our magic. Our regeneration, flight, spells, and even our natural strength. If we try and use our powers our magic gets absorbed and rebounded against our own bodies. And the more magic we use the more intense the pain."

Caleb listened to her explanation feeling regret for probing as he looked down at the injured succubus. His heart sank when he saw Camilla's crestfallen expression as she looked Scarlet then the worried succubi around them.

Caleb snapped himself out of his trance remembering they needed to keep moving. He was about to say something before one of the succubi yelped.

"I-I hear footsteps!", stated the blonde devil maid speaking loud enough for them to hear. Everyone snapped to attention looking at her. Caleb listened but heard nothing. However, for all of the other succubi they focused their enhanced hearing-one of their abilities that wasn't hindered by the collars-on the sound. They were indeed footsteps coming from around the and with it the sound of a familiar voice. Gangster Renalds. Panic sank in.

" It's that man again!", both devil twins stated simultaneously hugging each other for protection.

"What do we do? He'll find us.", the silver haired succubus muttered as she joined the back and forth fearful glances of the other succubi.

Caleb felt his heart rate skyrocket as his mind began to race. He paced a few times nervously biting his knuckle. He then stopped when he saw Camilla stand up supporting Scarlet who was still a little weak. He noticed the look on her face. It was one of distress but also noticeable determination. The kind of look someone has when their backed into a corner but ready to go out swinging. It was actually...comforting. She wasn't about to quit. So why should he?

Caleb inhaled and exhaled twice calming himself enough to think clearly. He then spoke to the just succubi just loud enough for them to hear, " Everyone, listen. Stay calm. I've got an idea."

With that, the Camilla and the other succubi turned their attention to Caleb with varying degrees of intrigue.

Camilla was the first to speak up, " what do we have to do?"

He then rubbed the back of his head unsurely, " Now It'll work. Buuuuut, you're gonna have to bear with some bad company", he said as his gaze drifted to the trench. The succubi followed his gaze and cringed.

Camilla sighed regretfully, "Oy Diablos mio"

*******Renalds P.O.V.*******

Renalds quickly came walking down the dirt driveway cussing up a storm as he got to the van. He opened the driver side door grabbing the pack of cigarettes from the center console and lighting one up. As he savored the taste, he couldn't help but think about what that guy said. He had heard of how bad these Malones are but never imagined something like that terrifying. It's like he was mouse stepping into the den of a lion.

He brought his trembling hand into his line of sight; his nerves were shaking to the core. At the same time, he was furious about how that man basically looked down on like a child.

"Fuckin, high and mighty, scarecrow lookin' motherfucker", Renalds punctuated by kicking the one of the tire followed by erratically punching the air in a fit. After a brief hissy fit, he went to back doors of the van. He noticed a lot of things had been moved around. The boxes of clothes and stuff they bought, even his suit he used to pretend to be an Agent from Exchange Program was now lying on the floor of the van.

Did Bill come out to van looking for something? No, everything's so _neatly_ out of place. Too neatly for someone sloppy like Bill. Plus, several objects that are missing from the boxes...were a part of that police light contraption from earlier. Somebody else is here.

With that thought in mind he made his way down the granite driveway to the back of the building. As he made his way there he could've sworn he heard a female voice call out causing him to stop and whip around listening. He heard nothing and after second immediately chocking it up to stress getting to him.

He soon made it to the back of the warehouse. It was quiet save the sound of crickets chirping in the patches of grass and the buzz emanating from the lamp on the electric pole. He scanned the area stepping over planks of wood. Not a soul.

"Bill! Bill? Where are ya?", Renalds called out. He was answered with silence. A sense of unease began to creep up on him.

Feeling impatient he called out again, " Bill! Come on man we gotta move out. Somebody's on to us!"

Still no answer. He continued scanning the area walking around eventually stopping just about 20 feet from the concrete trench.

Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched by a crouching figure from behind a forklift. The figures brown eyes followed his every move. Occasionally glancing at the trench to the multiple devil girls that huddled together staying low as to not be noticed. A couple of them made sure to keep a good distance away from the unconscious form of fat bastard and the other guy.

Renalds stood there continuing to call out for his partner while the inhabitants of the trench kept their existence to a minimum. Camilla covered both devil twins' mouths with her clawed hands to muffle their yelps whenever he shrieked his partners name.

"Goddamnit", he muttered to himself in a half-sullen-half-worried tone. He then turned towards the back door hoping to find his partner somewhere in the warehouse.

He began making his way to the door but stopped when he heard a strange noise.

It was muffled. But was someone screaming and grunting.

He listened to the sound and following it until his attention turned to the trench.

Inside the trench, Camilla and the other succubi stared in horror as one of Wick's men flailed about trying to free his restraints. He continued his muffled growls and curses while glaring daggers at the girls. The rope gag only managed to muffle most of his screams as his teeth were seen clamping on the outer part and several swears were easy to comprehend.

Caleb's heart raced as a nervous sweat built up on his forehead while his heart pounded in his ears. His fears skyrocketed when Renalds began walking slowly to the trench.

All of the devils' shudder as their sharp hearing picked the sound of footsteps heading in their direction. Camilla gulped turning her demonic red eyes upwards in anticipation.

As the came closer into view, Renalds could just make out something at the bottom of it. At first what he thought was a stack of cement mix began to take on a more humanlike shape. His eyes widened when he realized the person in the pit was his partner Fat Bastard.

"B-BILL!", He shouted hurriedly rushing over to the trench. He was so focused on the seemingly lifeless body of his partner that he only noticed the still flailing of Wick's lacky after he was standing at the edge of the trench. His eyes then drifted to the other side of the trench where a group of devils were crouched in a pile with Camilla glaring hatefully at him. She touched her partially bandaged thigh, the memory of him slashing her resurfacing.

Renalds was utterly baffled by the development before him. As soon as his eyes met Camilla's, he immediately became furious.

" What are you satans doing out of yer cages?", Renalds said in a low, agitated tone before looking over to the unconscious Fat Bastard then back to the devils focusing on Camilla, "Did you do that to Bill?"

The devil twins hugged Camilla tighter as the eyed Renalds then answering back with, "No, but perhaps you've heard the tale of Humpty Dumpty."

Renalds snorted a big puff of air from his nostrils but noticing what she said was true. He could see Fat Bastard chest rise and fall slightly. Though it didn't help calm since his inventory just tried to escape. "Get out of that pit, and back in y'all cages. Don't make me tell ya twice now".

Camilla and the other succubi were silent for second and didn't move a muscle. They were too afraid to. Camilla looked back at the terrified faces of her fellow succubi with worry before seeing their wide eyed shocked expressions. She looked up to see Renalds pointing a gun aimed right at Camilla's head.

" I said MOVE", He shouted startling many of them, but Camilla kept her eyes narrowed on him. He then pulled the trigger back taking aim at Camilla., "Maybe you should be an example for the rest of these damn, stinkin devils. Heh kind of a waste, I couldn't give that mouth a test drive myself."

Camilla scoffed, "It would've been a short drive."

That did for Renalds. He began to pull the trigger...and stopped. He felt something hard press behind the back of his head.

" This may sound cliché but, is that any way to treat a lady?", Caleb stated mockingly tapping the gun to his head, "Now. Using only your fingertips, place you gun on the ground in front of your feet slowly."

Renalds was silent for a second and grit his teeth in frustration as he saw Camilla's 'you lose' smirk. He bent crouched down slowly and begrudgingly did as he was told.

"Now take three sidesteps to the rights with your arms stretched out in front of you.", Caleb ordered.

Renalds did as commanded all the while Caleb made sure not to take the pistol away from his head. When they were a good distance away from, Caleb gave Camilla an 'OK' nod. She returned it and immediately climbed out of trench. The other devils climbed out with the taller ones giving the shorter ones a boost up. When they were all out Camilla told them to get into the van. She picked up Renalds gun and started to join them but turned back to Caleb in slight concern. Caleb turned back to her and mouthed 'go' to her.

" So... you a cop? Or one of those freaks from Mon?", Renalds inquired looking down at his still unconscious partner and the struggling man. He failed to notice Caleb bringing his leg up with his foot aimed at his rear.

"Nope", Caleb responded kicking Renalds into the trench with the latter letting out a short scream (imagine Goofy's yell) landing top of Wick's lacky. He groaned feeling the pain of his arms just barely breaking his fall as the snapped out of their sockets from the impact. Wick's lacky was none too pleased either. Renalds turned over on his back looking at Caleb with astonishment and had to blink rapidly to be sure he wasn't seeing a ghost. Caleb then smirked saying, "just a black guy with a gun".

" Errgh, guess that mean...I'm talking to a dead man. Because you're dead...when we find you. I seent your driver license.", Renalds growled holding his shoulder as isit tender in the shoulder we're damaged.

"... please... you're the only deadman around here.", Caleb said before turning and running off to the van while Renalds continued yelling idle threat at him. He knew the photos he sent to Sterling would be enough to track down. Plus, he had fat bastard phone still.

Caleb found himself at the van just as Camilla had finished getting the others into the back and with a final word of inspiration shut both doors.

"They all fit in there ok?", Caleb asked as Camilla whipped around to meet his stare.

"J-Jes, we had to double up a bit.", Camilla replied looking down a bit feeling a bit uneasy. Caleb noticed this and gave her an assuring Pat on the shoulder jerking her to attention.

"We're going to make it. Ok?", Caleb stated flashing her the most cheerful grin he could muster.

Camilla felt her heart flutter again as a light blush formed on her tan cheeks. She nodded turned away.

They went to opposite ends of the van with Caleb driving and Camilla riding shotgun. Caleb turned the ignition and the engine roared to life and the headlights shined brightly illuminating the side of the building.

Caleb shift the manual transmission to drive. Luckily, he learned to drive stick from driving his uncle's pickup on errands as a teen.

"Alright everyone let's-", before Caleb could finish one of the succubi screamed loudly and soon though other followed with panicked mutters. Caleb and Camilla exchanged confused and worried expressions before Camilla noticed in her rear-view mirror and yelp out a 'NO'. Caleb looked in his mirror and his heart stopped.

Two men was standing with their guns drawn and was preparing to fire at the tires

"GET DOWN!" , Caleb yelled out slamming his foot on the gas causing the dirt to kick up from the tire into their faces forcing them to misfire popping off a couple rounds off the van's roof edge. The van sped out of the front warehouse driveway. The men sending several more shots at the van hitting the side, back doors, one of the back windows, and Camilla rear view mirror. Caleb got the van onto the main street sending a loud screech from the skidding tires.

*****Wick's P.O.V.*****

Wick's lacky Mark came back and told Wick about the blocked off door of the warehouse. At the same time, Wick discovered all the tires on his car had the let out of them leaving them stranded. Whoever was on to them had methodically planned out everything. For all he knew they could be up against a hitman from a rival family. Not wanting to take any chances, he decided to up his firepower and grabbed his favorite P30L from the trunk along with a few more magazines for extra ammunition.

He and his partner stealthily made their way around the back maneuvering passed the overgrown weeds. They made it to the back where they could hear someone screaming. A familiar voice too. It was coming from the concrete trench. They ran over to the trench and as they did, Wick could've sworn he caught a glimpse of something rounding the other side of the building. This thought was interrupted however when he and Mark eyes lay upon the bodies of three men in the trench. One of which was Andy tied up and trying to get free while Renalds groaned over his injured joints.

Wick turned to a bewildered Mark and told him to get his cousin out of there. Mark didn't hesitate as he climbed into the ditch pulling out a switchblade and began cutting him free and removing the gag of rope.

"What happened here?", Wick asked the still groaning Renalds.

"This...black motherfucker...he knocked out Bill that partner of yours...he even stole all them succubi...taking them for himself. Arghh even busted my damn arms.", Renalds strained out.

"You know if he's a cop? Or an agent?", Wick inquired feeling a bit worried that a lone person could pull something like that over them.

"N-no. He's some n***er we had caught trying to help that s**k broad you wanted. We...Bill was supposed to keep him quiet.", Renalds finished pointing to Fat Bastard who was starting to come to.

Wick was shocked and immediately felt his blood boil at his explanation. To think one regular guy, a BLACK guy no less, played him like a fool. Him? The second born of the Malone family. Not only making him suffer such humiliation of having to try and run and hide but also stealing thousands of millions of dollars with of goods from right under his nose. No. No, that's not gonna fly. Suddenly the distinctive grumble of an engine alerted Wick and his men as they climbed out of the trench. A red tail light alerted them to the location of the sound on the other side of the building.

As soon as Wick's men were out of the trench, he ordered them to stop the van and they ran off in it's direction leaving him alone with Renalds and Fat Bastard. He noticed Fat Bastard groaning as he began to wake up.

" Aharghhh, er...Mac?", Fat Bastard barely whispered as his vision began clear and as his head pounded, "Whaz-What's...going on?...Why-"

Renalds interrupts him with a venomous "BILL! GODDANMITT YOU HAD ONE JOB! ONE!". He then groaned once again through his teeth.

"What? W-what I do?! what happened!?", Fat Bastard exclaimed while his eyes darted about and tried to move finding his limbs bound together, " How'd we get in here? What happened to me?"

"You tell me asshole! I send you to get rid of that boy we picked up, next thing, shit hits the fan and he leaves with all the devils.", Renalds exclaimed.

As Wick heard Renalds fussing becoming gradually more irritated. Then he heard the sound of multiple gun shots followed by the loud screech of car tires. He pieced together what may have happened and grit his teeth together. Meanwhile, the duke boys down under are pushing his limits.

Bill then looked up noticing Wick for the first time and asked, " Hey Mac, who's the guy with the beard?"

"Hey Bill.", Wick stated plainly before firing off a round from his P30L into Bill's head leaving brain matter and blood splattered on the concrete painting it crimson red, " Bye Bill".

Renalds hollered and panicked at the sight of the now totally lifeless body of Fat Bastard. His blood pooling and flowing over onto Renald's hand inciting him to jerk it away screaming at the hand painted with his partners' blood.

"WHAT THE HELL WRONG WICH YOU?!", Renalds shrieked to the top of his lungs.

" Simple. Getting rid of a 'huge' liability. ", Wick stated cocking the chamber again, " It's because of you two a huge section of my family's business may come under fire. You two have proved your incompetence after this debacle, now I must clean up your mess."

"You! YOU'RE FUCKIN' PSYCHO.", Renalds barked.

" I'm not called 'The Savage' for nothing. Now tell me what you know about that negro.", Wick inquired.

Renalds spat at Wick but it only manages to hit the end if his pant leg before retorting, " KISS MY ASS I AIN'T YOU TELLIN' YOU SH-ARRGHH!", he was cut off from Wick firing a round into his kneecap.

"I didn't ask for a life story. Name.", Wick demanded pointed the pistol at his other kneecap.

" Aaagh, ahhh...OK...Caleb. Caleb somethin'"

Wick pulled back the trigger, "Caleb what?"

"I-I-I don't know starts with a 'B' I think. Bissell. Baizel. Bessel or something I don't know.", Renalds cried out in pain.

Wick pondered for a second, " I suppose that will do. We have our ways of finding our target. And with that, you have outlived your usefulness. Da svidania"

"W-WAIT, I-", was the thing Renalds started before the concrete behind him was painted with skull plating and brain matter and his wide jawed face slumped down in the pool of blood of his partner.

Wick then placed his gun into the inner pocket of his shirt just as his men had returned to him.

" Boss, they got away.", Andy stated, "And one them dropped this."

He showed Wick a black sandal that had fallen off of one of the succubi. Wick took it and raised an eyebrow curiously before an idea popped into his head.

"Don't worry, I know how to find them.", Wick said as he took out his phone and dialed a certain number.

******Elsewhere******

In a large old-fashioned British inspired round library room softly lit by a lamp on a brown, well-crafted mahogany wood desk. There were book shelves encircling the room packed with literature. A large window with burgundy curtains contrasting the darkness with the lights from the city below. In the center of the room, were well crafted wooden chairs around a marble table. Sitting around said table were several well-dressed men all with tense looks on their faces creating a rather menacing atmosphere. They had their eyes centered on an old woman sitting at the desk smoking a Cuban cigar. She had pale skin, grey hair, silver eyes, and deep slash horizontal scar on her right cheek. She wore black pants and deep burgundy shirt under a black jacket with a rose pin on both shoulders. The phone on her desk rang and she answered.

" Hello", She said in a raspy, deep Russian accent before exhaling a stream of smoke, "Ahh, grandson."

Wick explained what happened on the other line. As he did, she grew more and more irritated from what she heard. The men in the room exchanged glances.

" Yes, grandson. I agree, this is insult onto our family that will not go unpunished.", She said taking another puff of her cigar, "I will send them. Call again when you get there."

She hung up the phone putting out her cigar in the ash tray.

"What is wrong Mama Róse?", said one of the men.

" My grandson has gotten himself in deep shit.", she replied sardonically before pouring herself a shot of bourbon, " send in the mutt."

One the men got up and left out of the room.

A couple minutes later he returned with a slightly regretful look on his face as he clenched his bleeding shoulder. Followed behind him was a tall canine liminal with dark black fur, larger bushy tail, vicious claws, and big white fangs. She glared at Mama Róse with fiery eyes, but she was not the least intimidated.

"I need you to help my grandson find a thief. Bring me his head. You can eat the rest. Hope you like dark meat.", Mama Róse finished with a low snicker.

The canine grinned showing off its wicked incisors as the flames on its eyes grew brighter, " It's my favorite. "

 **WN: Looks like old Caleb is in trouble. Hope he and the succubi can get out of this alive. What about Mirabelle, Lyca, and Sterling? Don't worry we'll see what their up to soon.**

 **Didn't intend on making this a 3 parter really. Got a bit too creative with how to carry this out and it kinda happened.**

 **Tbh, i didn't think i'd finish this before October. Starting to find balance in work and school (Seriously, engineering is no cakewalk but i'm managing well) and with what breaks i have, i use them to write a little. Lucky you.**

 **Welp that's all I have to say.**

 **As always, PEACE FAM.**


	9. Caleb and The Three Love-Dovey Liminals

**Caleb Bizzell and the Three Love-Dovey Liminals A Fairy Tale**  
 **by B-MO**

 **Sup Fam! I got bored at work today and decided to try this Fairy tale generator I was recommended by UglyTurnip( he writes DDLC stories. If you're into those, look him up) and thought post this as a JOKE chapter. Enjoy...or don't. Your choice.**

Once upon a time there was a Kind Hearted boy called Caleb Bizzell. He was on the way to see his Girlfriend Mirabelle Marequine, when he decided to take a short cut through Cuckholde.

It wasn't long before Caleb got lost. He looked around, but all he could see were trees. Nervously, he felt into his bag for his favourite toy, Rick Sanchez, but Rick Sanchez was nowhere to be found! Caleb began to panic. He felt sure he had packed Rick Sanchez. To make matters worse, he was starting to feel hungry.

Unexpectedly, he saw a Love-Dovey Liminal dressed in a Pink Yoga Pants disappearing into the trees.

"How odd!" thought Caleb.

For the want of anything better to do, he decided to follow the peculiarly dressed Liminal. Perhaps it could tell him the way out of the forest.

Eventually, Caleb reached a clearing. He found himself surrounded by houses made from different sorts of food. There was a house made from Carrots, a house made from Gummi Worms, a house made from Churros and a house made from German Chocolate Cake.

Caleb could feel his tummy rumbling. Looking at the houses did nothing to ease his hunger.

"Hello!" he called. "Is anybody there?"

Nobody replied.

Caleb looked at the roof on the closest house and wondered if it would be rude to eat somebody else's chimney. Obviously it would be impolite to eat a _whole_ house, but perhaps it would be considered acceptable to nibble the odd fixture or lick the odd fitting, in a time of need.

A cackle broke through the air, giving Caleb a fright. A witch jumped into the space in front of the houses. She was carrying a cage. In that cage was Rick Sanchez!

"Rick Sanchez!" shouted Caleb. He turned to the witch. "That's my toy!"

The witch just shrugged.

"Give Rick Sanchez back!" cried Caleb.

"Not on your nelly!" said the witch.

"At least let Rick Sanchez out of that cage!"

Before she could reply, three Love-Dovey Liminals rushed in from a footpath on the other side of the clearing. Caleb recognised the one in the Pink Yoga Pants that he'd seen earlier. The witch seemed to recognise him too.

"Hello Big Liminal," said the witch.

"Good morning." The Liminal noticed Rick Sanchez. "Who is this?"

"That's Rick Sanchez," explained the witch.

"Ooh! Rick Sanchez would look lovely in my house. Give it to me!" demanded the Liminal.

The witch shook her head. "Rick Sanchez is staying with me."

"Um... Excuse me..." Caleb interrupted. "Rick Sanchez lives with me! And _not_ in a cage!"

Big Liminal ignored him. "Is there nothing you'll trade?" he asked the witch.

The witch thought for a moment, then said, "I do like to be entertained. I'll release him to anybody who can eat a whole front door."

Big Liminal looked at the house made from German Chocolate Cake and said, "No problem, I could eat an entire _house_ made from German Chocolate Cake if I wanted to."

"That's nothing," said the next Liminal. "I could eat _two_ houses."

"There's no need to show off," said the witch. Just eat one front door and I'll let you have Rick Sanchez."

Caleb watched, feeling very worried. He didn't want the witch to give Rick Sanchez to Big Liminal. He didn't think Rick Sanchez would like living with a Love-Dovey Liminal, away from his house and all his other toys.

The other two Liminals watched while Big Liminal put on his bib and withdrew a knife and fork from his pocket.

"I'll eat this whole house," said Big Liminal. "Just you watch!"

Big Liminal pulled off a corner of the front door of the house made from Gummi Worms. He gulped it down smiling, and went back for more.

And more.

And more.

Eventually, Big Liminal started to get bigger - just a little bit bigger at first. But after a few more fork-fulls of Gummi Worms, he grew to the size of a large snowball - and he was every bit as round.

"Erm... I don't feel too good," said Big Liminal.

Suddenly, he started to roll. He'd grown so round that he could no longer balance!

"Help!" he cried, as he rolled off down a slope into the forest.

Big Liminal never finished eating the front door made from Gummi Worms and Rick Sanchez remained trapped in the witch's cage.

Average Liminal stepped up, and approached the house made from Churros.

"I'll eat this whole house," said Average Liminal. "Just you watch!"

Average Liminal pulled off a corner of the front door of the house made from Churros. She gulped it down smiling, and went back for more.

And more.

And more.

After a while, Average Liminal started to look a little queasy. She grew greener...

...and greener.

A woodcutter walked into the clearing. "What's this bush doing here?" he asked.

"I'm not a bush, I'm a Liminal!" said Average Liminal.

"It talks!" exclaimed the woodcutter. "Those talking bushes are the worst kind. I'd better take it away before somebody gets hurt."

"No! Wait!" cried Average Liminal, as the woodcutter picked her up. But the woodcutter ignored her cries and carried the Liminal away under his arm.

Average Liminal never finished eating the front door made from Churros and Rick Sanchez remained trapped in the witch's cage.

Little Liminal stepped up, and approached the house made from German Chocolate Cake.

"I'll eat this whole house," said Little Liminal. "Just you watch!"

Little Liminal pulled off a corner of the front door of the house made from German Chocolate Cake. He gulped it down smiling, and went back for more.

And more.

And more.

After five or six platefuls, Little Liminal started to fidget uncomfortably on the spot.

He stopped eating German Chocolate Cake for a moment, then grabbed another forkful.

But before he could eat it, there came an almighty roar. A bottom burp louder than a rocket taking off, propelled Little Liminal into the sky.

"Aggghhhhhh!" cried Little Liminal. "I'm scared of heigh..."

Little Liminal was never seen again.

Little Liminal never finished eating the front door made from German Chocolate Cake and Rick Sanchez remained trapped in the witch's cage.

"That's it," said the witch. "I win. I get to keep Rick Sanchez."

"Not so fast," said Caleb. "There is still one front door to go. The front door of the house made from Carrots. And I haven't had a turn yet.

"I don't have to give you a turn!" laughed the witch. "My game. My rules."

The woodcutter's voice carried through the forest. "I think you should give him a chance. It's only fair."

"Fine," said the witch. "But you saw what happened to the Liminals. He won't last long."

"I'll be right back," said Caleb.

"What?" said the witch. "Where's your sense of impatience? I thought you wanted Rick Sanchez back."

Caleb ignored the witch and gathered a hefty pile of sticks. He came back to the clearing and started a small camp fire. Carefully, he broke off a piece of the door of the house made from Carrots and toasted it over the fire. Once it had cooked and cooled just a little, he took a bite. He quickly devoured the whole piece.

Caleb sat down on a nearby log.

"You fail!" cackled the witch. "You were supposed to eat the whole door."

"I haven't finished," explained Caleb. "I am just waiting for my food to go down."

When Caleb's food had digested, he broke off another piece of the door made from Carrots. Once more, he toasted his food over the fire and waited for it to cool just a little. He ate it at a leisurely pace then waited for it to digest.

Eventually, after several sittings, Caleb was down to the final piece of the door made from Carrots. Carefully, he toasted it and allowed it to cool just a little. He finished his final course. Caleb had eaten the entire front door of the house made from Carrots.

The witch stamped her foot angrily. "You must have tricked me!" she said. "I don't reward _cheating_!"

"I don't think so!" said a voice. It was the woodcutter. He walked back into the clearing, carrying his axe. "This little boy won fair and square. Now hand over Rick Sanchez or I will chop your broomstick in half."

The witch looked horrified. She grabbed her broomstick and placed it behind her. Then, huffing, she opened the door of the cage.

Caleb hurried over and grabbed Rick Sanchez, checking that his favourite toy was all right. Fortunately, Rick Sanchez was unharmed.

Caleb thanked the woodcutter, grabbed a quick souvenir, and hurried on to meet Mirabelle. It was starting to get dark.

When Caleb got to Mirabelle's house, his Girlfriend threw her arms around him.

"I was so worried!" cried Mirabelle. "You are _very_ late."

As Caleb described his day, he could tell that Mirabelle didn't believe him. So he grabbed a napkin from his pocket.

"What's that?" asked Mirabelle.

Caleb unwrapped a doorknob made from Gummi Worms. "Pudding!" he said.

Mirabelle almost fell off her chair.

The End


	10. No Rest For The Wicked Part 3

Chapter 10: No Rest for the Wicked Pt. 3

SOME VIEWERS MAY FIND THIS DISTURBING. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.

****** July 5th 3:45 A.M.*****

A warm Summer night permeated the slightly barren interstate highway with calm atmosphere. However, it was anything but.

Barreling down the highway were flashing lights of yellow, red, white, and blue. Two police cars in front and an ICEP ( I know, took me long enough to use the acronym) transport van in between MON task force following closely behind. Agent Sterling was driving said transport van. He was dressed in his own variant of MON body armor where, instead of standard yellow, his was jet black with lines of silver. After informing the police precinct and MON about the situation, it wasn't long before they were able to trace Caleb's whereabouts by tracing the signal from the phone he used to contact Sterling. The images of the license plates he sent will help the police in making their arrests.

Beside Sterling was Lyca who sat up on her knees in the seat with her head partially out of the window. She stared intensely with her night vision giving her eyed a bright golden glow and a clear view of everything a mile ahead of them. She fidgeted and shuffled in her seat from both anticipation of her Chiefs fate and from sitting in a cramped van for a full hour. She didn't like riding in automobiles for too long. Why humans would subject themselves to being confined to a small space for an indefinite amount of time on top of restraining their bodies to chair with belts she'll never understand.

Behind them was a small window to the back of the van.

The back was partially lit by four LED lamps on the roof. There stood Mirabelle. She had enough space it mostly empty back there save for a duffel bag filled with supplies. There she stood as the light bathed over her giving her purple fur a shimmering glow. Her wispy tail flickered slowly giving an eerie presence to shadowy area behind her She had her trembling hands clasped pressed to large bosom with her eyes tightly closed as she whispered under her breath.

It sounded something like ' _Praise to the divine Oneiori, kin of Hypnos, antecessors of Nyx. I beseech thee to grant your protection over my love. My Caleb. Guide thy child of man and see to his safety. Please lead him back to us. Please'._

Lyca's ear twitched at the last part and quickly wiped a forming tear away still focusing her sights ahead.

Sterling glanced back for a second as Mirabelle continued her prayer. She had been praying ever since they first left. His heart sank for the worried centaur. He could have simply made the them stay at Caleb's residence, it could be very dangerous. However, they (especially Lyca) managed to wear him down and ended up bringing them. Of course, they did have plenty of protection from MON and the police. But he couldn't shake the feeling in his stomach that things were only going to get worse from here.

They began to pass through a small town with many of the stores still closed and the homes of people who no doubt were awakened by the sirens.

Suddenly Lyca jerked her head slightly when she caught whiff of a familiar scent. She inhaled a couple more times to make sure and smiled hopefully.

"Chief! I smell Chief!", Lyca chanted wagging her tail.

Mirabelle stopped praying as she and Sterling turned their attention to the wolf girl with her head hanging out the window.

With hopeful eyes Mirabelle inquired, "What? Lyca are you positive?!"

Lyca turned to give her a supportive, toothy grin, "This nose don't lie! His scent is unmistakable."

Sterling gave Lyca an understanding nod and said, "Alright, you two remember stay close. We're going to make sure nothing happens to your host family.", before focusing back to the road.

They arrived at the location of the warehouse some 15 minutes later. Two other police cars were already waiting for them on the premises.

They had the street blocked off in front of the driveway as flashes of blue, white, and red lights illuminated the area. The MON vans pulled ahead of Sterling's joining the officers and parking adjacent to the brick wall along the entrance with four armed agents clad in yellow body armor ready on standby. Sterling was guided by a female police officer to park amidst the other vehicles. Behind her, two liminal MON agents: One female dark elf and the other a male lizardman, moved off to the front of the van. The officer came up to his window.

"Agent Sterling. ", stated the officer giving a quick salute, " Captain Gibbs requires your attention."

"Ok, thank you lieutenant.", Sterling said before stepping out of the vehicle meeting the two liminal agents, "Please keep them out of trouble, especially the she-wolf."

"I heard that ya old fart!", Lyca barked hanging her upper half out of the window. The lizard man walks over to her and tries to ease her back into the van, but she wouldn't have it and they began to argue. The dark elf pinched the bridge of her nose shooting a questioning look to Sterling who simply shrugged as he walked off.

" $16 an hour doesn't pay for this shit", The dark elf muttered while the wolf and lizard kept arguing.

Sterling made his was into the entrance driveway noticing an inconspicuous looking black sedan park beside the stone wall. He was greeted by a tall rather hefty, tan-skinned man in grey and blue police attire but with a windbreaker ordained with militaristic ribbons on his chest. He looked to be in his late-50s as he wore police cap that covered his receding hairline and had a burly brown mustache with a line of grey hairs in it.

"Nice to see ya Gibbs and thank you for coming out at this time.", Sterling shook the man's hand, "Have you and your men scoped out the area already? Was the information Caleb giving us accurate?"

"That depends on your definition of accuracy Sterling.", He stated in a gruff, deep voice.

Sterling was puzzled by his answer, "How do mean sir? What about Caleb and the hostages?!"

"My squad did a complete sweep of the place. No one is here, no one breathing that is."

Sterling was alarmed by his statement, "S-Sir?"

Gibbs turned in the direction of the side of the building gesturing for Sterling to follow, "We found a little something around back you're gone want to check out."

They took the side of the building with the dirt driveway and found their way to the back of the facility. There Sterling was greeted to the sight of at least three other officers and two people in black suit jackets standing around a trench. Two of the police officers were placing yellow police tape around the perimeter. Sterling and Gibbs arrived on the scene heading over to the trench. they Sterling's jaw dropped at the horrific sight of two dead men lying in pools of their own blood with some splattered on the lower walls. He quickly notices both had bullet holes in different spots on their heads.

"Agent Sterling", called out a female voice. Sterling and Gibbs turned to see one of the black suits, a short, brunette human woman with pale skin and some freckles on her cheeks, approach them. Her partner, a tall blonde man with blemish less fair skin and blue eyes but his most defining feature was the pair of elongated ears with a little gold earring in one of them, joined her side. His expression was calm but emotionless.

Gibbs moved in between Sterling and the suits, " Sterling, this is Detective Hammond and Detective Greenly, they're homicide investigators that were called in from Alabama Bureau of Investigation to look into these guys we found.", He said gesturing between the woman and the elf man

"Any information on the victims?", Sterling inquired

Detective Greenly stepped up and pulled out a small notepad from his shirt pocket, " Victims are MacGregor Collins, age 31, and Bill Noland, age 29. Cause of death for both, gunshot to the prefrontal cortex. "

"Judging from the type of bullet, the gun was either a Beretta 92 or an HK P30", Detective Hammond stated showing Sterling evidence bag with a bloodied bullet enclosed, " Also, given the entry point on both rounds, the shooter had to have been standing over them while they were in the trench."

Sterling pondered for a second before Gibbs inquired, "Which begs the question Sterling? Who was the shooter?"

Sterling thought about the statement for a second before his eyes widened in shock, "Sir, I can assure you Mr. Bizzell would not do something like this. He made it clear in his message that there were five individuals. One of them could done it."

"We're not making any accusations. We're just considering all possibilities. In scenarios like this, it's not unheard of to resort to drastic means to ensure survival.", Detective Hammond explained.

Sterling wanted to continue but begrudgingly held his tongue to avoid putting any further against Caleb. It then the sound of ambulance siren could be heard. As Sterling and the other investigators went over more information, some ambulance workers came down the dirt driveway with stretchers and body bags. A few minutes pass and Sterling, Gibbs, and homicide detectives were finishing their reports while the paramedics the collected the bodies for autopsy. It wasn't until a police officer ran up to them.

" Sergeant Gibbs, we found something in the garage.", said the young male officer, "It's the vehicle, matching the description of the one from the photo that was sent to the precinct."

"Show us.", Gibbs requested and the officer nods and directed to follow.

Sterling, Gibbs, and the Homicide detectives followed to the entrance of the garage where another officer had been waiting. The male officer from before opened the latch and slid open the metal doors. There they all stood looking at the black car Wick and his associates used.

" How are just now seeing this?", Gibbs inquired to the young officer.

"The area was locked off fairly tight Captain. Even the door through the facility had intentionally jammed at the wedge and it took a while to pry it open."

Gibbs and the others pondered for a bit at the statement. Why would the entrances be intentionally blocked from the inside out? Gibbs then took a step closer with his officers in tow as he examined the vehicle being careful not touch it. He examined the license plate.

"Incense plate matches the one you sent Sterling, even has the Georgia brand on it.", he explained, " and all of the tires are deflated."

' It doesn't explain why they would simply abandon a vehicle like this. Why not get rid of it? Unless they were meet someone else and transported the hostages to another location. But what about Caleb? Did they capture him too? Well, if Caleb still had the cellphone he used, they could try locating him.', Sterling contemplated as he stood near the entrance.

Detective Hammond and Greenly walked into the garage past Sterling. Hammond then said, "We should take some finger print samples back to forensics lab we should be able to get our suspects."

Greenly nodded taking out some plastic gloves and handing a pair to her as well as a thin sheet for finger impressions. Gibbs moved over to side of garage where many of the tools still hung on their racks and his officers continued to survey the room. Hammond realized it was quite dark in the room.

"Excuse me officer, would you mind turning the lights on?", Hammonds asked one of the officers.

" Certainly ma'am.", He said as he felt around the walls for something close to a light switch. He found one and quickly flipped it, partially illuminating the room as two of the lights weren't working.

It was at this moment that Greenly noticed an unusual sound. It was kind of a buzzing crackle like the dying embers on a campfire. Accompanying it was a metallic, burning smell. He followed the sound to the other side of the car closest to the wall while his partner set up the finger printing equipment. His expression changed to utter terror when his eyes fell upon an electrical socket which had its base wires exposed and were sparking against something like white clay poking out of the car's fuel tank.

"EVERYONE, GET BA-", was all the elf man could say momentarily alerting everyone before they were all engulfed in a huge ball of flames and the piercing sound of the explosion rang throughout the warehouse filling much of the street. Everyone who was parked near the warehouse spare up in shock as they watched the section of the warehouse lit ablaze. A few police and MON agents ran into the fray to find any survivors.

In Sterling's van, Lyca, the Lizardman, and the dark elf wore expressions of disbelief as Mirabelle, wore was badly startled by the sudden noise, stood pressing her hands against the wall of the truck trembling.

" W... W-w-what...was that?!", Mirabelle barely managing to stutter out. But they were at a loss for words as they watched the fire spread throughout the warehouse becoming a giant bonfire.

Elsewhere

Wick and his two associates were resting at a gas station. Wick was sitting at a table enjoying a cup of coffee while Andy and Mark were sat outside waiting for the help Mama Rõse would send. Mark was puffing a cigar he bought at the counter. As Wick leaned back in his chair taking leisurely sips, he glanced up at the lone cashier behind the counter who was occupying time organizing packs cigarettes.

Since Caleb and the devil girls made their little daring escape, Wick and his men were seemingly left stranded, considering Caleb had deflated his car's tires. But, Wick figured it could still of some use and decided to make a little surprise for the cops out of some leftover C4. They had to walk a quarter mile from the warehouse. However, they ran into a little luck when a lone red Chevrolet truck came traveling down the road with it's almost blinding headlights. They got its driver to stop and the rest was history. ...As was the unfortunate driver.

Wick was just finishing his coffee when his cohort, Andy, walks in over to Wick.

"They're here.", He says.

"Good", Wick comments standing up, crumbling his empty cup placing it in his pocket, and followed Andy outside. They walked to other side of the building where two stylish black Mercedes Benz were parked. Standing around them were Mark and five other men dressed in fine tailored black or grey suit jackets and pants complete with leather shoes. Two had very broad, heavy builds and wore expressions that said they were ready to maim, torture, or kill anyone that wrongs their family. The other two were muscular and gave off a similar menacing aura around them. Only one truly stood out. He was slightly muscular but with a noticeably husky stature.

Wick approached him and upon closer inspection, his hair was partially grayed with a receding hairline. He looked around his mid-50s, wore a red shirt under his black suit jacket and above the center of his chest near his windpipe was a rose tattoo. They eyed each other up and down neither side wavering both glaring with challenging eyes. As the gangsters glanced at each other, Wick and the man suddenly burst out laughing and embracing each.

"Ahaha I nearly made you pee yourself uncle, Nikolai", Wick chuckled as he puts the man's back.

"Come on nephew, you couldn't scare kitten with that little mug.", Uncle Nikolai chuckled equally heartily.

Everyone smiled at their family members before the atmosphere dissipated to get back to business at hand.

Nikolai released Wick and gave him a serious before saying, "You have had much trouble tonight cousin. And of course, we are here to right that wrong.", He finished as the other men around the car's nodded in approval.

"Yes, we have. A man stole what was ours, made fools of us with a cheap, thrift store toy, and made me abandon the new car I purchase.", Wick irritated explained grinding his nails to his palms feeling his rage burning inside him begging to be released

"Be at peace, sem'ya (Russian for fam)", Nikolai said placing a hand on Wick shoulder, "We will find this Bissell and send him to hell with our family's symbol stamped on his forehead."

Wick looked him in his pale, grey eye and exhaled slowly calming himself before asking, "How do we locate him? We didn't even get a glimpse of him."

Nikolai smirked assuredly and answered in a sinister tone, "We have our ways."

No sooner he spoke those words, a red glowing crack appeared several feet behind the parked cars physically distorting the space around it at a molecular level. Andy and Mark in exchanged befuddled looks at the anomaly. Wick, Nikolai, and the other men were completely unfazed by the sight.

The crack widened into a more oval-ish shape and something steps through, it was a girl carrying a large scythe with a purple staff that ended in a clenched crow-like claw. The blade had jagged edges with a pin and brown color pattern. The girl had light brown hair on her arms, legs, tail, and head. Instead of feet she had large dark brown hooves and in place of hands were large three-digit paws with pink pads. A Baphomet. On her head were two large brown goat horn and long goat ears. She was quite petite, not much in chest region or not at all curvy and wore a similar blue tank top and white short shorts. She wore a somewhat haughty expression as she gazed at the men.

"Oh, good your all in one place. Guess this'll go quicker for me.", She said with a snobbish voice.

Nikolai approached her, "Ah, Ms. Fantina, glad you could join us."

"Speak for yourself, some of us need our beauty sleep. You think being this cute happens by accident?", Fantina proclaims making a little pose.

Mark leaned in closer to Andy and whispers, "So... I'm lost. How's a goat midget gonna help us?". Wick turned to them giving them look that said, 'shut the fuck up, dumbass'.

She must have heard that comment as her eyebrows curled into a vicious scowl. In swift motion, she tapped her staff to the ground twice and a bucket of ice water appeared above him and poured all over his head. He fell to the ground yelping and coughing.

"PAH AH what the fuck?! Ya damn fre-"

"DOVOL'NO! (It means enough)", Nikolai interrupted shooting him a disapproving glare. He then cleared his throat and said, "Apologies, he is new and doesn't know much about your partnership with Mama Rose"

"Tch, whatever just long as he learns some respect.", she grumbles puffing out her cheeks and crossing her arms.

Mark got up brushing the rest of the ice cubes off with an angry scowl of his own.

"Also, where are the others? The...er, demon dogs.", Nikolai inquired.

"Yeah, hang on a sec.", Fantina says turning to the rippling portal, "HEY, HOW LONG ARE YOU FLEABAGS GONNA STAY OVER THERE?"

"HEY, YOU'RE THE ONE NOT SAYING IF IT'S OKAY OR NOT!", growled another voice on the other side of the portal.

Then, one after another, four large hellhounds (all females) came walking out of the portal before it closed, shrank, and disappeared returning the distorted space back to normal. Their fiery demonic red eyes, large white fangs curled into wicked grins, thick black and red fur one their arms, legs and bushy tailed. They had large black four-digit paws with large red razor-sharp claws. In place of the regular clothes, they wore bones. Human and animal bones. They each had a muscular physique with six pack abs you could grind meat onto and his toned biceps and thighs. They were somewhat curvaceous but quite muscular bodies were barely contained in their bone panties and bras. All of them had blood red metal dog collars ordained in the skulls of prey with a link of chain hanging limply on the lock. Except for the largest of the hounds. Her's was bright silver with small spikes on it. Obviously, she was the leader. They stared at the humans who dared to summon them, and the humans stared back, most were not shaken by their terrifying nature while a few looked like they could piss seven colors of fear.

"You guys sure picked a boring ass spot", growled the silver-collared hound. The other hounds gave distasteful sneers as they sniffed as the area around them.

"Apologies, but we needed to be more...clandestine than usual.", Nikolai spoke approaching her ignoring the bared fangs and glares of the other hounds.

"Whatever. Who do we get to hunt this time?", She said crossing her arms in a defiant stance.

Wick walked to his cousin side and stated, " We are hunting one negro human and 10 perhaps 12 devils. Their magic is sealed but bring them back alive. I don't care what you do with the man just leave me the head."

A couple of the hellhounds scoffed at him before one of them said, "Pfft, some powerless devils and human? That's it?!"

"You call that a hunt? We don't even get to eat any of the devils. You expect us to just share ONE human?", Said one of the smaller females who had an 'X' scar on her abs.

"I agree. This hunt sounds boring just this pedo promoting prima donna to magic you up portal to this guy and YOU take him out.", Silver collar stated a clawed thumb to the Baphomet who's face contorted to one of malice.

" Because, I NEED to have formed a pact with them. Several of the Malones are contracted to me so I'm able to create portals where ever they are.", Fantina then gripped her scythe as a menacing red aura enveloped her body, " And, make fun of my creed again, and I'll personally spay and neuter you all."

Silver Collar bared her fangs emitting a sharp snarl and the other hounds followed suit "Come on goat whore, we'll rip you to shreds."

"Now, Now, let's stay focused on our actual targets.", Nikolai interjected focusing their intensity on him, but he remains undeterred. He gestured to Fantina "Fantina darling, thank you once again for lending us your power. I will ensure Mama Rosé rewards your efforts by recruiting more followers to your...uh cause."

Fantina's aura dissipated as she grinned cheerfully, "For real? You mean more men will know the superiority of the underdeveloped female form?"

"Ssssure, why not?"

Fantina hugged her scythe to her body wiggling and giggling unsettlingly. A few of the mobster cringe a bit at her action and ideals. The hounds including silver Collar stepped back not wanting to catch any of her crazy.

"Ahem, now as for you hounds, once this little job is finished you'll have some clients who refuse to pay back what they borrow from us to have fun with."

Silver Collar thought for a second then looked to her pack mates. They all nodded with approving smirks. They agreed that when they got jobs like those they ALWAYS had fun ripping those fleeing humans to ribbons. She relented as said, "Alright, fine. But we'll need a scent to go on."

"We have something", Wick said gesturing to Andy who reached into his pocket taking out a woman's black sandal. Wick took it and tossed it to the lead hound who caught in her large paw, "It's not his scent, but it fell off one of the devil's that's traveling with him. Find her, you find him."

"Works for me", she says before taking a couple whiff of the sandal then passing it around to her comrades. A couple promptly turned their noses upwards catching the scent trail.

"Got it", stated one of the smaller females.

"Me too, and they're not far. I'd say 30, sniff sniff, 40 minutes top. That way!", The other female hound stated pointing down the dark road.

Nikolai reached into his pocket and took out two small walkie-talkies, "here, contact each other when you found them.", He says handing one to Wick and tossing the other to the lead hound. She stuffed in into her bone bra.

"Alright guys! Hunting Party!", Silver Collar howled before lunging on all fours with the rest following behind with excited howls. The mobsters watched as the monstrous fire-eyed dogs went pounding down the street as their snarls and barks echoed in the quiet night.

He nodded to the Baphomet who then raised her scythe cutting open another portal in space.

"Jakob, come over here for a moment", Nikolai asked Wick who raised an eyebrow but still did as asked.

Fantina stood in front of Wick, she stood about tall enough to reach his waste. She commanded for him to give her his palms. Wick turned to Nikolai who nodded, and he did so. Fantina scythe began to shrink to the size of a small sickle. "Don't move", she's said. She held his palm steady and made a small incision drawing blood. Wick resisted to urge to flinch ensuring it didn't pierce deeper. The blood was absorbed by the blade and the cut vanished. It was replaced with a glowing symbol of goat head with spiral horns before it too vanished leaving his hand bare. She released his hand and he began to examine it.

"What was that?", Wick inquired opening and closing his fingers.

"She just added you to contacts. She'll be able to pull you out of trouble when it calls for it.", Nikolai explained with a smirk.

"As long as he doesn't interrupt my personal time that is.", Fantina chided as scythed expanded back to full size, "just clench your fist and call my name like you mean it. I'll know if you're faking, trust me."

"So, with that, we leave the rest to you nephew.", Nikolai says walking toward the portal Fantina close behind.

Wick was surprised to hear that and said, "You're not staying?"

"Nikolai you have all you need nephew, just take your time."

Wick thought for a second before responding with, "Yes"

"Oh, and you will need these.", Nikolai said reaching in his pocket and tossing him some car keys. Wick caught them easily and shot him a grin of satisfaction.

" Oh, and this. In case the dogs get a bit...difficult.", He said handing Wick a small, thin silver whistle.

Nikolai nodded in understanding stepped through the portal with Fantina close behind him. As soon as she was through, the portal collapsed into tiny singularity and disappeared returning the distorted space back to normal.

Wick turned and walked over to one of the cars. He gave the men that he was left with a serious look and said, "We're leaving now."

The four men that came with Nikolai nodded understandingly and got into the cars without question. Wick took the driver's seat and was joined by Andy in the passenger seat, with Mark and one of the heavily built men in the back. Wick started the ignition, put it in reverse and, pulled out of the parking space. He set it to drive and made his way through the gas station.

"So... we're not waiting for the hounds to let us know they found them?", Andy inquired as he got on the main highway.

"You honestly think they'll call? No. They'll just eat the man then go straight for the devils. Untamable beasts are what they are.", Wick answered disparagingly as they drove down the dark street partially lit by their own headlights.

Andy gave a puzzled look, " So why are they a part of-"

"They aren't. They have a deal with the Malone family. Get rid of threats to our business and have the free reign to hunt without MON interference.", Wick continued, "We need to make sure they ONLY hunt the man, not the devils."

Andy nodded looking out his door window as they passed a forest lining in thought.

"Besides, I want to see his face as they rip him apart.", Wick said with a malicious grin looking ahead with equally menacing glare.

Andy gulped slightly turning his gaze forward.

Both black Mercedes went speeding down the dark streets following the distant howls of the hellhound pack. Wick clutched the wheel in anticipation and rage.

 _You're mine, your worthless bastard,_ he thought as he put a more pressure on the gas pedal.

Meanwhile

A large black van was traveling down a dark street with trees lining either side of the road. Caleb stared ahead in the darkness looking for any place they could use for temporary shelter. They passed a couple of houses no long ago, but he decided to not get random people involved in their situation. He kept glancing over at Camilla who had taken the passenger side with her wings folded into her back against the seat. She was gazing out of her door's window in thought cradling arms into her stomach. She was likely still processing everything that happened. Caleb then glanced behind him at the window to the back where the other devil girls sat wondering about their current situation. He turned his attention back to road, failing to notice Camilla now staring at him curiously.

It had been a half hour since Caleb had escaped along with Camilla and the other devils. In the panic of being shot at during the escape, Caleb was so shaken 10 minutes driving away aimlessly unable to fully process anything other than getting the hell out of there. Eventually he was calm enough to start coming up with their next move. So far it mostly involved getting far away from those criminals, find a place to find the girls, and contact MON and Sterling using the phone acquired. He didn't know much about Cullman since he had only been there twice in his life, so he just kept on until he found somewhere they rest or get help. Luckily, they had plenty of gas, he thought.

He turned his attention back to road, failing to notice Camilla now staring at him curiously. She had been trying to get a read on him ever since he woke up next to her. This human man looked so much like the other mediocre men she's encountered in her life but, at the same time, there was something...more to him. Her heart wanted to believe that at least, but her memories kept reminding her to keep making the same mistakes.

5 more minutes of driving and Caleb noticed a bright purple and green light in the distance. He continued onwards and grinned slightly in relief when he realized that it was a neon sign for a roadside motel, 'Dixie Land Trackside' it read. He turned to Camilla who stared at the display before turning to him with questioning eyes.

"Looks like we can stay there until we can get some help.", Caleb said with an assured grin.

Camilla returned a grin of her own before turning to the small window to the back, "Mis amigas we are going to rest at this...uh...", she drifted glancing back to Caleb.

"Motel.", He uttered

"Jes, _Motel.",_ Camilla a bit hesitant turning back around in her seat.

The devil girls, who were sitting around different spots on the van floor, exchanged puzzled glances and shrugs. The blue devil girl was the first to speak up, "Um, what's a motel?"

Caleb answered before Camilla, "It's a place human use during long trips to rest. They you you're own room with a shower and bed."

"Also, a regular spot for humans to breed.", Camilla muttered despondently under her breath. Caleb barely heard it but could make it out. Hana and the other devils heard it clearly and most of them blushed from surprise.

"Not ALL the time...just sometimes.", Caleb reluctantly admitted as he approached the drive way.

The motel itself looked rather plain. The roof had dark blue colored tiles complemented by the bright orange wall of the building. The doors of each room were burgundy colored with brass plated doorknobs and a number placed on the upper center made of metal. The front entrance stood out from the large concrete canopy supported by two columns and large glass doors; all with the same color scheme as the roof and walls.

" But, at the very least, we can rest here until morn-", Caleb started as he turned into the driveway but was interrupted by a loud clunking sound. He glanced at Camilla who, along with other devil girls, held their ears and groaned from the excruciating pain. Caleb then noticed a bright red glowing symbol on the dashboard and frowned despairingly. Low oil.

"Arrghhh, w-what the hell is that noise?!", Camila cried out.

" Please make it stop!", one of the greater devils pleaded

Caleb ignored her and tried to concentrate on getting the vehicle through the driveway. The sound grew louder the further in they got, and smoke immediately began billowing from the hood. Accompanying it was a strong smell like burning metal and exhaust. Caleb managed to park the van several feet away from the building. Not necessarily in an actual parking space since they were not far from the driveway. He managed to park in such a manner as to not obstruct anyone else coming and going through. Not that it mattered much as, from he could see there were only about four cars parked at the establishment. He then turned off the engine much to the devil girl's relief, and opened his door stepping out of the van. Camilla unfastened her seat belt, told the other devil girls to stay put while they see what's wrong, before getting out to join Caleb. He proceeded to raise up the hood and outpoured a blinding cloud of smoke causing him to cough and Camilla covered her nose and mouth with her hands. He fanned the smoke away and reach for the oil cap, wincing a couple times from the heat but managing to get it off. He then removed the dipstick and held it up to the light from a nearby lamp on an electric pole. Below the minimum, practically empty, it read. He placed it back along with the top without saying a word.

"What's wrong with it?", Camilla inquired.

He gave stressed sigh and replied, "We ran out of oil. Without it the engine won't run which means the van isn't going anywhere."

Camilla felt a jolt of anxiety and unease surge through her. She snapped out of her thoughts when Caleb gestured to her to follow him.

"And I think I know how it happened too", he said walking to the driver's side, which was littered in bullet holes and abrasions before getting down on all fours. He took out Fat bastard's phone and turned on the flashlight. He shined until he found what he was looking for, "Uh-huh, see this down here?". Camilla the got down on all fours looks under the vehicle at what he was shining the light on. It was a small, round metal pan-shaped part that had a small chunk of it broken off and leaked out drop of black liquid.

"That's the oil pan. It's was stores and distributes oil to the engine and it's been badly damaged by a stray bullet somehow", Caleb explained before turning off the light and standing up with Camilla following his motions.

"So, what now?', Camilla inquired

"Well...it is a good thing we managed park on the property. I can get just you guys some rooms and try and get in touch with ICEP coordinator.", He stated looking at the motel entrance.

"O-oh, um, is that really okay? We can just sleep out in the van.", Camilla stated.

"No, don't be ridiculous it's no trouble. You girls need to rest, and I'll be damned if it's on the floor of broken down van.", Caleb replied bluntly before taking out his wallet and examining the contents, "I just hope they accept discover."

Camilla stared at him once again feeling her heart flutter upon making eye contact. She felt her cheeks heat up as she clutched her chest, "G-Gracias, I promise I'll return this kindness."

"Kindness doesn't have to be repaid you know. That's why it's called 'kindness'", He replied with a wink before turning and walking to the entrance.

Camilla felt a small grin form on her lips as she watched him. Her heart thumped, a bit harder than I than before. _Diablos Mia, what is wrong me?! It. happens when ever I... NO,_ Camilla thought before smacking both of her cheeks to bring herself back to focus. Wishful thinking, that's all. That's all it ever is. She repeated to herself internally. With that, she went to van and opened the doors to inform her friends of their current situation.

While that was happening, Caleb walked through the hotel entrance to the reception desk. There was a large bench with burgundy cushions on the far right of the entrance and five other chairs with similar cushions aligned together across from the bench. A small blue plastic table with a stack of assort magazines sat in front of the bench. The blue carpet floors looked in need of a bit of vacuuming and the soft orange walls had a couple spot where the paint was peeling slightly. Next to the reception desk was a drink vending machine. Caleb approached the male receptionist who, upon noticing him, gave a couple more swipes on his phone before placing it to the side. He looked to be around Caleb's height, a bit older as well. He had black curly hair, green eyes, light brown complexion, and black sideburns. He wore grey pants and a blue shirt with the motel name in orange logo. He wore earrings in both ears and one on grey loop on his nose. Behind him were framed documents, health inspector, property license, state state department registry, pictures of guests, etc.

" What can I do for you?", He spoke with a noticeable Middle Eastern accent.

"You, uh, wouldn't happen to have any more vacancies. Like, at least two more rooms?", Caleb inquired.

" Um, I don't know. I check.", He said hitting a few keys on his computer, " Yes, we have many rooms. Many check out yesterday morning. But you are one hour past check in time, it be morning soon, so you must leave...5? Maybe 6. So, I can't check you in."

"Ok, I know, it's late and really should've got here earlier but please. My...sisters and I we've been through a lot and we're really, tired. Our ride broke down and we only need to stay long enough to contact someone to pick us up. Pleeeaasse man, just this once?"

The man grumbled a bit to himself before his conscience started to eat at him, "Errrrrr, ah, Alright but JUST this once, alright?"

"Yes, of you thank you so much.", Caleb replied happily

"How are you paying?", He asked

Caleb took a Cobalt blue card from his wallet, "you take discover?"

"Yes, and you say you need two rooms...", He trailed typing at his computer before looking back up, "Gonna be 128.56."

"Ok", Caleb said plainly as he handed him the card. He swiped it, typed at his computer again.

"Name?", He asked

"Caleb Bizzell. That's B-I-Z-Z-E-L-L."

He finished typing in everything then Caleb his card, "you're in rooms 1205 and 1207."

"Oh, thank you, I was hoping they'd be close by each other", Caleb grinned sheepishly

He put up his own grin and handed Caleb two card keys. Caleb turned around to leave but then stopped when a thought came to mind.

"One more thing. You wouldn't happen to know where we could get some food at this hour?"

He thought for a second and said, "Um, Denny's. Yeah, Denny's they open 24 hours. They deliver too, guests here order from them sometimes. They about 5 minutes up the road, they get to you in no time."

"Awesome, thanks.", Caleb said before leaving through the door to meet with Camilla. He approached the van so see half them standing around the van and some sitting with the van doors open. Camilla must have let them know what happened as many of them appeared anxious. Camilla was talking to the red head devil, Scarlett, who hung her head with a despondent expression. As Caleb approached, most of their eyes fell on him curiously. Camilla and Scarlett noticed their change in behavior and took notice of Caleb. Scarlett's expression quickly morphed to irritation before looking away with a huff in disgust.

" Ok guys, I managed to get you guys some rooms.", He grinned holding up the two card keys then looking to motel rooms on the far left of the building numbered in the 1100s "We may be near the back if they start around there."

"You managed to get us rooms?", Camilla inquired. The other girls immediately perked up to the notion of sleeping in an actual bed for once.

"Yep, so if you guys follow me to find them.", Caleb gestured for them to follow. Camilla was to first to go followed by the devils except Scarlett who was a quite hesitant but eventually decided to go with them. The magenta eyed succubus rubbed her bare foot regretting the loss of her other sandal. They trudged their way on the concrete walkway passing door after door and a couple parked cars until they approached the corner leading to the rooms in the 1200s range. As expected the route did in fact take them to the back. The parking spaces were empty, and area was fairly lit by a single light from a telephone pole. There was mid-sized steel fence acting as a barrier between the lot and the dense wooded area filled with tree. The room numbers seemed to end at 1230 since corner to that room only led to the front entrance past a large green garbage container. Caleb managed to locate their rooms.

He inserted the card into the 1205 door unlocking it with an audible clink and a green light flash. The door opened revealing a venerable styled room with dark green shag carpeting, light orange painted walls, standard drywall ceiling with classic brown ceiling fan. The furniture consisted of one large brown study desk complete with matching chair and desk lamp, a dark green leather recliner next to the window which sported beige curtains. Next to the study table was an entertainment center where a large Toshiba television set was hooked up. A small black refrigerator with a black microwave sitting on top was position next to the bathroom area. The bathroom consisted of one marble counter sink with all the basic toiletries (towels, soaps, disposable cups, shampoo, etc.) and large glass mirror. Next to the sink was a door to a small room which housed a plain white toilet and shower/bath tub. Lastly, the beds were both queen sized, and each had a brown nightstand with lamp fixed above the wall, a telephone, and a bible. They both had white sheets with orange comforters on top and two large orange pillows sitting at the brown headboards. Caleb stepped back allowing for some of them to come inside curiously inspecting their new surroundings as he unlocked the other room's doors inspecting the inside as well, then closing the door. Overall, both rooms looked rather clean and didn't have any...odd smells. When he came back most of the succubi were all in the first room save for Camilla and Scarlett who just hung near the entrance talking about something. Scarlett looked a bit frustrated as Camilla had worn a somber expression. The devil twins had sprawled out on one of the beds with content smiles. The blonde German succubus, the two greater devils, and Hana had decided to take a load off on the other bed and in the recliner respectively. He tapped Camilla shoulder signaling to follow him inside. She looked back to Scarlett who turned away walking past Caleb with definite scowl. Caleb reached out to ask if she was ok, but Camilla stopped him shaking her head to just leave her be. He relented and stepped inside with Camilla standing beside him and closed the door.

"Ahem, ok everybody!", Caleb stated loud enough for all of them to hear and they immediately stopped what they were doing and focused on him, " As you can see each room only has two beds, so sleeping arrangements are going to have to be two to a bed. Is that fine with you guys?"

One of the devil twins answered first, "That's fine with us!"

"Yeah Moka and I are used to sharing places to sleep.", The other twin chimed in locking her siblings head in her arm as the both giggled.

"Um, Sylvia fraulein? Are you fine with sharing?", Blonde German succubus asked the silver haired succubus.

" Sure Heidi, just don't drool on me OK?", Sylvia answered sneakily.

"D-Don't be absurd. I do not drool in my like die hund(dog)!", Heidi retorted before crossing her arms pouting.

Caleb chuckled slightly and continued, " Alright so...what pairs we got for the other beds? "

"I'm fine with any one", said the magenta eyed succubus rubbing her sore bare foot.

" We could bunk up together Sharon.", said the blonde succubus formerly in a maid outfit. Now she wore a pink t-shirt and cut jean shorts.

Camilla noticed Sharon missing a shoe, " Sharon, where is your other sandal?"

"I don't know. I must have lost it back at the warehouse at some point. It's fine. Sure, Jocelyn, that's no problem.", She replied

Camilla thought for a second before simply letting is pass.

" Alright that leaves one more bed so...", Caleb interjected.

Hana readjusted the recliner and stood up, "Oh, um, Scarlett-san and I can share. Right?", She inquired to Scarlett. The latter's sullen expression loosened into one of contemplation and embarrassment while cradling her arms and wings to her sides.

Camilla gently placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke in a caring tone "Novia?"

She didn't respond to the gesture for a second before saying, "Yes, that would be fine Hana," then averting her eyes dejectedly.

Caleb saw the exchange and felt the tension in the room growing a little too thick. He wanted to say something but bit his tongue to avoid causing them any more stress.

Camilla gave her a few supportive pats accompanied by a smile. She walked over to the recliner and plopped stretching all her limbs, including her wings, with a tired yawn, " ~Hmm, I think I'll sleep here. Es muy comfortable~"

Caleb smirked at her gesture before announcing to everyone, "Ok now that's settled, bathroom and shower's right there and TV's got cable. I'll just leave you to yourselves for a bit. I have something to take care of."

"W-wait, um, where are you going to sleep?", Moka, one of the devil twins, asked causing everyone else to spring up in shocking realization that they'd have to end up sharing a sleeping space with a man. Many of them were too nervous to look at him. Camilla shot up too with a light blush on her cheek. Scarlett simply glared at Caleb with distrusting, almost hateful eyes. All of them awaited his answer.

"Don't you girls worry about me, you should think about resting. You've all been through a lot tonight and prior to for all I know. So just relax, ok?", Caleb answered warranting stares of intrigue at him.

"But...what about those men? Won't they come for us?", Heidi asked shaking fearfully at the idea.

"Don't worry, I sabotaged their only means of transportation and even if they do find a ride there's no way they could find us.", Caleb reassured.

Camilla immediately stood up about to ask him something but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Heidi, the twins, and Hana yelped and leapt behind the bed in fear as Scarlett and Camilla immediately stepped away from the door eyeing it cautiously. The knocking continued, and Caleb turned around looking through the peephole.

"Ahhhh! They found us!", Heidi exclaimed huddling together with Hana and the twins trembling.

Camilla spread out her palms bearing her claws in a defensive stance ready to protect her friends.

"Hello, delivery? A large order for this room.", A male voice spoke slightly muffled by the walls.

Caleb perked up with a delighted grin, "Ohh, sweet it's here."

Camilla lowered her defenses as Heidi, Hana, and the twins peaked from behind the bed Do-Rei-Mi-style and everyone gave him very puzzled looks as he opened the door.

There stood a man with Asian features, black hair under blue cap with the 'Denny's' logo in yellow. He was dressed in Navy blue polo shirt, black pants, and a blue waist-length apron with same logo as the cap. Behind him, a bright yellow moped was parked. There was a large metal basket attached to the seat filled with a large plastic bag loaded with containers, two plastic cup carriers with 9 tall cardboard cups, and a large blue and yellow cardboard container that had handle on top.

"Hey, I got an order for a 'Caleb and Company'.", He read off his tablet raising an eyebrow at the last part.

"That's right.", Caleb said

The man just went with it and took the food out of the basket and began reading out the order, "Ok, we've got 11 America's Dinner cheeseburgers, 2 ceaser salads, 9 large seasoned fries, large red skin mashed potatoes, 9 medium Ice teas and 9 slices lemon meringue pie."

At this point, Camilla along with the other succubi we're peering over Caleb from behind.

"Yep, everything down to the 'T'", Caleb nodded glad that they didn't miss anything.

The man chuckled holding the large bag, "You guys must be having the late night muchies. Your grand total is gone be $146.80"

Caleb felt his heart stop clenching his credit card. He let out a soft sigh and slowly handed him the card. Well, he's helping folks in need. Credit limits be damned, he thought.

As the man was about to swipe the card on his tablets reader, he noticed Hana peering at them. She darted back inside when she made eye contact. He then noticed the other succubi staring at him and asked Caleb, "Oh, sir, are you their host for the interspecies exchange?"

Caleb looked back the succubi, "uhh, yes. Yes, I'm their host."

"We have a 40% discount for host families who's orders total over $40.", he said typing something on his tablet, "Alright, your total will then be $88.35"

Caleb perked up a bit. It was still kind of pricey, but more manageable.

"Can I see some proof of membership?"

Caleb took an ICEP host I.D. card out of his wallet and handed it to him. He verified it, swiped Caleb's credit card, then handed both back to him. He then gave Caleb the cardboard container and plastic bag, then each individual beverage carrier, finally the receipt then proceeded to leave on his moped. Caleb took to food inside to the awaiting succubi.

They got a whiff of the scent wafting from the contents in the bag as he sat it and the cardboard container down on the table. A few of their stomachs growled as they bit their lips hungrily.

"You're gonna love this. Their burgers are the freakin best!", Caleb stated as he took out a small blue and yellow cardboard box and handed it to Camilla.

"You...bought all of this for us?", Camilla asked totally surprised by the gesture.

"Well yeah, you guys must be hungry right?", He answered going the bag lining up the other burgers with the packs of fries.

Camilla inspected the box for a second before opening it up revealing a brioche bun with beef, cheddar cheese, caramelized onions, and All-American sauce. Her mouth watered as she picked it up and took a bite. Immediately, her taste buds were hit with multiple pops of flavors. The thick, juiciness of the meat, the creamy melted cheese, the sweet crispy onions, all coupled by the mildly spicy All-American sauce. She hummed blissfully as she continued chewing savoring every bite.

"Mi Oscuridad (My Darkness!), this is fantastica!", Camilla happily exclaimed

"See, told ya. Alrighty, who's hungry?", Caleb chuckled hand her a pack of seasoned fries and sweet tea which she eagerly accepted.

"Oh, me!", Moka cheered bouncing over to Caleb

"Me too!", Her sister chimed in following her motion

Caleb handed them each a burger, a pack of seasoned fries, and a sweet iced tea.

"Thank you!", Both stated

Caleb handed a burger, fries, and an ice tea to Sharon, Hiedi, Sylvia, and Hana.

"Thanks a bunch", Sharon grinned

"V-Veilen Danke", Hiedi shyly spoke

"Thank you so much", Sylvia said

"Thanks. I love cheeseburgers!", Jocelyn stated.

"Thank you, you're so nice.", Hana said contently.

All of them happily gobbled up the food like it was the first decent meal they've had in weeks. ...Maybe it was.

Caleb then approached Scarlett who was leaning against the wall. She glanced at him as he approached her with a burger and fries in hand then turned her gaze to the wall next to her. The other succubi stared at them.

"Heyyy, I have delectable cheeseburger with your name on it", Caleb joked attempting to lighten the mood.

"I'm not hungry.", She grumbled before her stomach growled loudly and she blushed clenching her teeth in frustration.

"Heh, sure doesn't sound like it to m-", he started before she interrupted him.

"WELL GET YOUR EARS CHECKED.", She hissed glaring with demonic red eyes. Camilla was about to get up to say something but Caleb shot her a look and gestured for her to not get involved.

"You must not like burgers? That's cool, not everyone likes beef. Maybe you'd like chicken.", Caleb said

"Argh, for your information I don't eat MEAT period. I'm vegetarian!", She stated becoming irritated by him, "Now just leave me alone"

Many of the other succubi stopped eating and looked at Scarlett sadly. Camilla was about to say something, but Caleb spoke up again.

"Oh, if that's the case...", He trailed off walking to the table where 2 more burger trays sat and replaced one with one in his hand then walked back to Scarlett, "Why not have a veggie burger?"

Scarlett was taken aback by his statement and her stern expression loosened to one of surprise.

"I figured some of you may not like meat so just got the large salads and a couple veggie burgers to be safe.", He stated in a matter of fact tone.

"...uh, you...", Scarlett muttered unable to find the right words.

" Honestly, I got one for myself too. Trying to eat a little healthier you know", he said

Scarlett blinked at the statement and just took the sandwich and fries. She tried to avoid eye contact by still faced him, "...er, T-Thank you."

"No problem."

Camilla and the others were astounded by the exchange and gazed at the young man who managed to curb the demoness's anger for the moment.

Caleb then turned, picked up a burger, and made his way for the door only to be stopped by Hana who ran up to him grabbing his wrist.

"Wait, Mr. Human, aren't you going to eat with us too?", Hana inquired looking up with her bright gold and black orbs.

"It's fine, I said I still had to take care of something. Also, my name's Caleb.", he said giving her a pat on her head.

"Caleb-kun. Ok, got it.", Hana giggled

"Heh, just Caleb is fine. Oh, and Camilla?"

Camilla placed the rest of her food to the side giving him her attention, "S-Si?"

"I'm giving you the card keys.", He said placing both cards in her hands, "This one's for 1205 that one's 1207. Insert them vertically in the lock to open the door."

Camilla examined the cards and nodded.

"Alright, if you need me for anything I'll be outside in the van", he said as he opened to door only for it to be forced closed by a slender arm. It was Camilla standing behind him with a stern look.

"Aha! You intended from the start on sleeping out in that broken-down metal box.", She stated.

"Yup, now if you-"

Sharon spoke up next, "Hey, that's not right. You've done so much for us."

"Yeah, it'll be a little awkward, but we can make it work.", Julia added

Caleb shook his head easily reopening the door much to Camilla annoyance from not being able to utilize her full physical strength, "Look, it's fine alright. You girls just worry about yourselves right now. Okay?"

Before any of them could provide a rebuttal, he had already closed the door behind him and began walking to the front entrance. He took out Fat bastard's phone and began to dial Sterling's number.

Back in the hotel, most of the succubi had finished up their meal, save for Scarlett and Camilla who were both lost in thought.

"Hey, what do you guys think of him?", Jocelyn asked causing everyone to pause for a second, even snapping Scarlett and Camilla from their thoughts.

" Well I think he's really nice.", Hana said with a smile.

"Yeah, getting us beds to sleep AND awesome food? He's ok in my book.", Sharon agreed.

"I don't know. He seems a bit odd. It could be a ploy to earn our trust.", Hiedi refuted

"He saved us, so he'll eventually think he's entitled to a reward like...well...", Julia added making a few of them blush.

"But then again, he seemed adamant about not eating with us or sleeping in the same room. Is he afraid of us? Maybe he's trying to give us space?", Heidi added in an uncertain tone before looking to Camilla, "What do think Camilla Fraulein?"

Camilla sipped some of her tea as she thought for a second before setting it down, " I'm not sure. He seems like every other human man but there's something more to him. I don't sense any malicious intent or ulterior motives from him. I even sense genuine concern and care from him."

Many of them grinned in relief at her answer. They knew decades of experience made Camilla a great judge of character. Scarlett looked over her shoulder then back to her half-eaten veggie burger remember the look he gave her. It was one of patience and understanding. She felt a small grin form on her lips.

********Meanwhile***********

The once quiet street in Cullman was filled with bright flashes made by the fire trucks and voices of fire fighters desperately trying to put out the inferno and keep from spreading filled the area of the former warehouse. Among the chaos were paramedics quickly getting six stretchers out to the ambulance staff. MON forces had to make space for them to accommodate the injured. Sterling sat on one of the ambulance benches receiving treatment for 2nd degree burns on his right arm and having a few pieces of metal shrapnel taken out of his right shoulder. He winced slightly as the male paramedic finally finished taking the last piece out, cleaning it, and putting compression bandages on the wounds. Sterling exhaled as he looked over at the unconscious elf detective in one of the stretchers with a breathing mask on his face and his female partner sitting in the ambulance waiting for him. Her left arm had been broken and had her torso bandage after a large piece of shrapnel grazed her side; a couple inches deeper and it would have punctured her kidney. As the paramedic finished applying an antiseptic salve to his burns, he left to get some bandages. Sterling closed his eyes ruminating on everything that happened.

They were careless. They should've known it was some kind of trap. He'd be dead if it weren't for Detective Greenly's lightning fast reflexes in creating a magic barrier that shielded not only himself, but he and Detective Hammond and his specially modified MON armor. Unfortunately, a powerful blast from such a close range meant the barrier could only protect them so much. What's more, it was so spur of the moment the he could only generate enough energy to cover a seven-foot radius. Sadly, Gibbs and the other two officers were just a couple feet out of range.

Sterling lugubriously stared at a group of men pushing a stretcher with a large grey body bag containing the charred remains of former Captain Gibbs. He spiritlessly reached into his shirt pocket near his chest and pulled out a metal flask of bourbon. A small gift he received from Gibbs after passing basic training. As he was about to open it, he noticed a piece of shrapnel sticking out of front. He clutched the flask fervently before unscrewing the top and guzzling down the strong beverage warranting a strong exhale upon feeling his nerves loosen up.

"Gramps!", A familiar voice called out. Sterling instantly knew who it was and let out another sigh

He looked up to see Lyca standing there with a very concerned expression with her tail u between her legs staring at his injuries. She slowly took a step forward, "W-W-What happened?! Are you gonna be Ok?!"

"Bad judgement, don't worry I've been through worse. More importantly why are you-", before Sterling could finish his question another voice called out.

"THERE you are! Don't go off by yourself!", The Lizardman MON agent angrily stated walking to Lyca grabbing her by the shoulder. Lyca wrestled out of his grip and the two stared each other down.

"I remember your orders were NOT to let her out of the van", Sterling said very irritated and regretting bringing her and Mirabelle.

The Lizardman broke the stare and turned to Sterling shocked when he noticed how banged up he was, "Uh, apologies sir, after that explosion she just took off and I had to go after her."

"Hey, you tried go see what was happening too. Your partner had to stop you. Talk about neglecting your orders", Lyca spat crossing her arms. He shot an angry scowl at her to which she stuck out her tongue.

Sterling took another sip of bourbon. He really did not need this right now.

"She is right you know. You could get written up for this.", The dark elf scolded

Lyca and Lizardman turned to see the dark elf approaching them with two other human Mon agents and Mirabelle. Sterling nearly choked on his bourbon at the realization that Mirabelle would see him in the state he's in.

Lizardman turned to his partner, "And just who's side are YOU on?! Besides you let her leave the van", he said pointing a claw to Mirabelle making the latter tense up nervously.

"I didn't LET her leave. I had to move the van to make space for the paramedics and the only available space was outside our area of operation, so I brought her with me with these two as extra back up", the dark elf explained gesturing to the two mon agents who both nodded.

It was at that time Mirabelle saw Sterling. Her eyes widened in complete shock seeing her coordinator with such severe burns. Sterling noticed her expression and felt immediate shame for allowing someone like her to see that.

"S-Sterling...", Mirabelle shakily uttered covering her mouth to hide her quivering lips. Lyca, Lizardman and the dark elf noticed her visibly quivering.

Sterling met her eyes and forced a smile, "It's alright, Mirabelle. It's just a little burn, some ointment and few pain killers and I'll be good to go."

Mirabelle nodded slowly then looked away dejectedly before the dark elf came to her side to comfort her leading her away from the morose sight. Lyca reached out to follow her but was stopped by the Lizardman who gave her a look that said, "She's going to be alright."

They didn't get very far before an officer for Cullman county came running through the small crowd, "Agent Sterling! We just received urgent information!"

"What is it?", Sterling asked wanting to hear some good news right now.

"We managed to locate the kidnap victim.", he stated.

Sterling sat up straight giving his full attention. Lyca perked up excitedly as Mirabelle stopped dead in tracks turning hear as well.

"Did your department finally manage to pick up the signal on that phone he used?", Sterling inquired as the paramedic came back motioning for him to sit still while his wrapped the arm in gauze.

"Well yes, but the thing is, the _victim_ is the one who gave us his location.", The officer explained much to Sterling's surprise but nodded as the officer continued.

"He's at the Dixie Land Trackside along with the liminal hostages. It about 10 miles from our current location."

Sterling, Lyca, and Mirabelle all breathed a sigh of relief at the idea that this ordeal could finally be over soon. Lyca suddenly began sniffing the air and stopped when her ear stood erect. Sterling was about to continue before the officer continued again.

"There's... something else sir.", He started, "That license plate the victim matches one on a vehicle seen in locations of drug trafficking. And, we have reason to believe that car's owner was a member of the Malone Family."

Sterling felt a cold sweat build up on his forehead. Why the hell did it have been the Malones, he thought. He looked up the officer and said in very serious tone, " I need you to tell them we have to dispatch to that location immediately! We don't have time to lose!"

The officer gave a quick 'understood sir' and was about to go before Sterling continued, " And get me a squad car, I'm not fit to drive now.", he stated reference his banged-up arm and the underlying truth that he was little bit intoxicated.

The officer left, leaving Sterling surrounded by the confused stares of the four liminal close by. When the paramedic finished wrapping up Sterling's arm, Sterling thanked him and asked to be left alone. He stood almost stumbling slightly but managing to steady himself. The other Mon admired his determination.

"I need you to get them to a safe location right now.", He said in an authoritative voice.

"Yes sir, right away.", The dark elf obeyed as she was joined by the Lizardman and the two human Mon agents.

"S-Sterling, what's happening?", Mirabelle asked becoming even more worried.

" The situation has taken a drastic turn and now it's become too dangerous for either of you.", He answered plainly as he tried to move past them.

"B-But dear is going to Ok right?", Mirabelle inquired

"Yeah, we need some answers here.", Lyca added.

Before either of them got an answer, the dark elf, the lizardman and of the humans began pulling them away as Sterling walked by. Mirabelle and Lyca struggled to get out of their hold as they continued questioning Sterling who seemed to ignore them.

"It's alright, we have everything under control.", Said the dark elf attempting to calm them.

"That is deer shit and you know it!", Lyca spat as the Lizardman continued to box her in. The dark elf seemed unfazed by her comment but went silent.

Mirabelle turned around with pleading, teary eyes, "STERLING, please just tell me. Is Caleb's life still in danger?!". The Mon agents stopped moving, even Lyca was surprised by her outburst. Sterling stood silent for a few seconds.

"Mirabelle, we'll do all we can.", He said before walking again. Mirabelle stared at him in uttered shock at his superficial answer. Lyca clutched her fists emitting a low growl; she had reached the end of her patience.

Before anyone could react, Lyca shoved the Lizardman away making a squatting motion and lunged herself upwards flying overhead before landing in front of Sterling with enough force to crack to concrete. Mirabelle and the Mon agents gazed in astonishment by the feat as Lyca through her arms up blocking Sterling's path glaring at him intensely. Sterling stared at her dismissively without a hint a being intimidated.

"Lyca, kindly step aside.", Sterling stated never unflinchingly.

"Not until you tell us the truth! What did you mean by _drastic turn?_ ", Lyca growled

Sterling stared at her then turned around to see the Mon agents allowing Mirabelle space to come closer. She her pleading purple eyes still glowing as the tear dried. He noticed how behind them was something else. Conviction?

He let out a deep sigh, "It's possible is now being hunted by a group of criminals called the Malone Family; a syndicate made up of the American Mafia members and Vore V Zakone black market traders. They've been operating across South East and Central U.S. and have been slowly bringing their activity to Alabama. We still haven't been able to find a reliable lead to their trade channels. ", Sterling paused for a second mulling over something.

"What does that have to do with-", Mirabelle started but Sterling continued.

"They're known to be extremely vicious even more so than their sister group in the Northeast. Witnesses, borrowers, and even other dealers have all killed or worse in very brutal fashions. There's even cases of them attacking host families and selling liminal on the black market. What's more, there's even speculation that liminal are involved in their crimes as we've found people with all manner teeth and claw marks on their mangled or dismembered bodies. ", he finished sullenly.

Mirabelle and Lyca were horrified beyond belief; both unable process anything but the image of their host butchered in cold blood.

" Is that what you wanted to hear? If not, I'm sorry but that's the situation we're in.", Sterling said with a hint of remorse.

Mirabelle entire body shook as she converted her mouth and questioned under her breath, " _Why? Why is this happening? Why?"_

Lyca clutched her fists shaking with fear and anger.

The officer from before returned.

"Agent Sterling, we have a problem?", he stated causing Sterling and everyone else to stare at him inquisitively.

"Patrol found a body of an elderly man in a highway ditch just 1 mile from here. The emergency vehicles have the section blocked off and will take a half hour before our cars can move out."

Sterling and the others couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"No, nonono, that's way too long. Every second we're here, the victim and the hostages are in more danger.", Sterling stated feeling the situation.

" We're sorry sir, we're moving as quickly as we can.", he stated a bit nervous at the growling werewolf.

Sterling pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation before Lyca exploded.

"AHHHHH! This is ridiculous! Screw it, I'm done waiting around.", Lyca shouted startling everyone before leaping on top of the ambulance sniff the air for the faintest trail of Caleb's scent. She found it.

"Lyca! Get down from there now!", Sterling commanded as Mon agents kept their eyes on her. The dark elf pulls out a sidearm with tranquilizers ready on his command.

"No! If you guys can't make it to chief in time, I'm going myself. I have his scent trail and way faster than your dumb cars!", She shot back.

"Listen wolf girl, If you even THINK about going on your own you WILL be charged breaking U.S. Exchange laws and face deportation.", The Lizardman stated as Mirabelle froze in despair at the idea of losing Lyca.

"Don't you get it?! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME! I CARE ABOUT CALEB!", Lyca shouted as her eyes became a little watery. She then exhaled slowly calming herself a bit, "Please, I'll be fine just keep Mirabelle safe."

Mirabelle's eyes widened at her last statement before Lyca leapt off the ambulance landing in the street before taking off down the dark road full speed on all fours.

The Lizardman stared at the spot Lyca once stood both stunned and admiring her resolve. He grinned and said, "Wow, that girl has got moxie!"

Sterling angrily moved in from of him, "That GIRL has got undiagnosed attention deficit hyperactive disorder! Now please have your squad go after her!"

"Understood sir. Come here, you.", The elf girl said as she grabbed the Lizardman by the ear tugging him away as he yelped in pain all while the other two agents guided Mirabelle to come with them.

Mirabelle held her arms dejectedly. She wanted to go with Lyca to rescue Caleb. She did with all her heart. But her body...it just wouldn't move. All she could do was follow the Mon agents said. She felt helpless. Useless. It hurt her to the core

Sterling hung his head in fatigue attempting to massage a forming migraine, "God...fucking dammit."

*******Motel*********

Caleb sat at the open back doors of the van dangling his feet lazily over the edge. He looked up to the night sky listening to the sound of crickets chirping in the distance then down to the phone in his hand. It had been 5 minutes since he called 911 and gave him their location. Though it surprises him a little too hear from the person on another end say he's labled as a missing person. It made him feel better knowing help would be on the way. They just needed to wait a little longer.

The van floor had all the remaining clothing from the boxes piled into a makeshift bedding. He scrolled through fast bastard's phone plaintively eating the rest of his burger. He found a lot of odd phone numbers and contacts. Also, a lot of pictures ranging from ordinary internet memes and some more... disturbing one's of liminal girls of various species in suggestive poses and outfits. He finished his meal, discarding the box and paper somewhere in the front seats then decided to put the phone down for a while in sleep mode. It was at 45% so he needed to conserve power.

He pulled in his legs preparing to close the door. Not like he was going to sleep, the head injury from earlier would put him in a coma. His thoughts drifted to Mirabelle and Lyca and how if they were ok, especially Mirabelle, he really hated to make her worry so much. He remorsefully sighed and reached for the door, he heard a sound. Footsteps, like someone was slowly creeping up around the van. Now, any rational person would simply call out to them for a response, but tonight's events have made Caleb a bit paranoid, so his instinct told him to reach for the sidearm underneath the maid dress.

He gulped while his trembling fingers fingers hovered over the firearm.

"Señor Caleb?", came the voice of Camilla before peeking her head over one of the doors. Caleb exhaled slowly pushing the gun back and covering it up.

"Oh, Camilla, it's you. What's up? Are the girls ok?", Caleb uttered slightly embarrassed by his paranoia.

"No, they are fine. I just wanted to see if were really going resign to sleeping like la persona sin hogar (a homeless person), She smiled before noticing the pile of clothes spread out over the van, "It seems I wasn't far off."

"Yeah well, do watcha gotta do. I've slept on couches way less comfortable than this.", He replied

"You know, you could've slept in the same room as us. You bought them after all", she noted

"True, but I wanted to give you guys space. You all likely been through a lot from how you all reacted towards me and I didn't want to cause you guys anymore stress.", Caleb explained warranting a surprise stare from Camilla. He was really that considerate towards them? She thought.

Caleb suddenly realized, "Hey, do you still have the card keys? What if one of girls gets locked out?"

"It's fine. I gave one to Heidi for her group's room and another to Scarlet for hers. They're young but pretty responsible.", Camilla said sitting down next to him. He scooted back allowing her more space. They both sat leaning their back on opposite ends of the van walls; Camilla limply dangled her right leg off the edge of the door.

"Yeah...", Caleb trailed, "is she going to be ok? Scarlett, I mean."

Camilla paused for a moment, "I cannot pretend I know the answer to that señor. She has...suffered. That man used her like his personal toy.", She finished distastefully scowling at the meer thought of it.

"Hmph, well now I wish I did kill him.", Caleb stated bitterly surprising Camilla, "Or at least slammed a brick hard into his crotch"

Camilla was wide-eyed at his comment before clearing her throat, "You...are a strange man."

"I get that a lot", Caleb shrugged half-heartedly before saying, "The other girls seem to really respect you a lot."

"Jes, we've been together so long they just started seeing me as an older sister figure. Personally, I've never been able to see it.", she grinned slightly.

"How long have you guys been together?", Caleb inquired.

Her smiled faded into a somber expression as Caleb started to wish he'd kept his mouth shut, "I'm not sure. Weeks, months even? The days seemed to blur together. After I was captured by traffickers in mi Tierra natal (my homeland), I was sold to a dealer across the border and eventually passed along to here. We've been moved around so much I stopped keeping track of how long it's been."

"You were captured? How?", Caleb asked

"Well... actually my...ex-husband sold me to them. I was of no use to him, so he threw me out for someone else.", Camilla spoke coldly.

"What?! Why the hell did he do that?!"

Camilla went silent for a second, "because...because I couldn't bare him any children. I failed him three times since I was with him."

Caleb listened to her, his gut wrenching at what he was hearing. He saw her extremely hurt expression and simply nodded in understanding. She frowned bitterly and continued.

"There were originally more of us ju know. I've seen mi amigos ripped away, abused, humiliated, and sold as sex slaves. Others like Heidi and Hana that joined la intercambiar programa (the exchange program) had their rights sold by the very hosts assigned to ensure their safety. The human men we've met have hurt us in ways you could only imagine. Over time we learned that the only ones we could trust, were each other.", She finished pulling her knees into her chest sullenly. Caleb's heart sank when he noticed she looked just like how she was when they were trapped in the warehouse cages. Now that he thought about, she kind of reminded him of Mirabelle.

"I-I'm so sorry. Camilla...", Caleb said a bit hesitant unsure of what to say to make her feel better.

His heart sank to an abyss when she looked at him with bright red saddened eyes, "Tell me, why do humans hate succubi so much? You see us as just dangerous creatures of hell deserving of scorn and ridicule. Worthless beings that contribute nothing but pain and frustration. To your kind, our only good talent is being tools for pleasure. We may be mischievous deviants but that is in our nature, like araña(spider) spinning web or pajaro(bird) building nest. Some of us may have extremely powerful magic but we rarely use it to harm or kill someone. And jes, there are members of our people that steal life energy but that's only because...well...", She trailed off somewhat embarrassed to say as Caleb got up and sat next to her, "All that considered, we are still people.2 Right?"

"Camilla, humans will always have preconceived notions about other people. For succubi, I'm sure that hatred stems from religious beliefs teaching that devils and demons are never to be trusted and to be driven out by any means.", Caleb said

"Jes, I am aware señor. I've been around long enough to know that.", She spoke sadly

"But, don't lose out just yet. Things change. There are plenty of humans who accept devils. Heck, both species are alike in some ways. We're both mischievous pranksters at times, we both have a lot of negative stigmas attached to our species, and I'm not making you feel better, aren't I?", He finished unenthusiastically.

"Not much señor.", Camilla said plainly.

"I guess I'm just trying to say...it takes trust to do away with hatred. You just have to be willing do so.", Caleb said.

"I've trusted plenty in the past señor and have been hurt terribly; by humans and incubi alike. Besides, I haven't met any humans willing to put faith in me or any other devil", Camilla stated bitterly.

"Well... I trust you and to prove it I have a little surprise.", Caleb said causing Camilla to raise an eyebrow. He crawled over to the van and uncovered a small hatch in the floor he discovered not long ago and pulled out a small pair of bolt cutters.

Camilla cocked her head in confusion, "bolt cutters señor?"

"Yep, gonna remove that collar of yours and restore your magic power or whatever. You know, just to help you get back most of your independence.", Caleb stated, "Now turn around please."

Camilla grinned at him sadly, "That's a...nice gesture Señor Caleb but, as much as I hate to admit, these collars are imbued with powerful angel magic that even a high level demon like myself cannot break. I doubt a simple tool like that will do anything. Plus, you humans have such poor resistance to magic, I don't want you to get hurt if it rebounds against you and tears your mind apart."

"Come on", Caleb said crouching beside her, "Never know until you try. I'm pretty tough."

Camilla gave him another look before reluctantly turning her back to him folding down hers wings to get better view of her neck, "I-If your body feels weird at all, please step away. Ok seño-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she heard a snapping sound followed something small and hard land on the van floor. Her eyes widened when she realized it was the tiny lock holding the links to her collar. Following that, she felt the collar unhook from around her neck and fall to the ground in front of her feet as the glowing ruins faded away. She stared dumbfounded at the object. She looked at her hands immediately seeing and feeling her magical energy flow through her. The wound on her wing, the cuts on her body, and the bullet wound had begun repairing themselves through her healing factor. She touched her neck which had a slightly darkened mark left behind and felt. free. Even her full strength was starting to return.

"Heh, guess angel magic's no match for Home Depot?", Caleb stated impetuously.

Camilla was still processing what happened but came out with, "S-señor, how...how did you do that? Didn't the magic affect you at all?!"

"Not really, I felt a little tingly when I pulled the collar loose after snipping the lock. Other than that, fine.", Caleb said with an honest grin. Camilla turned to face him, utterly baffled by his statement. How was this human so resistant to a potential and concentrated form of magic?! What kind of mental fortitude does he have?!

It was then Camilla thought she saw something glow under Caleb's shirt near his chest then quickly fade. She shook her head and it was gone, must've been her imagination.

"So how do you feel? ", Caleb inquired

Camilla stepped out of the van unfolding her wings and stood near the entrance. Her tail swayed slightly as she closed her eyes and concentrated. Caleb watched in amazement as her entire body from horn to tail was enveloped in a glowing bluish-black aura. She then began to levitate a few inches off the ground as her formerly dim red eyes shined brightly. Her feet touched back to the ground as the aura around her slowly dissipated. She looked at her hands before clenched them firmly and smiled in satisfaction. She began chuckle to herself somewhat unsettlingly.

"Have...have your powers returned?", Caleb asked stepping out of the van approaching her cautiously. She turned to him with a very fittingly devilish smile.

"Not fully señor my magic was sealed for a very long time, but it won't be long before I am at my peak! I can already feel my mana flowing like la corriente Más Grande(the largest stream). I just...I just feel muy fantastica right now! Oh gracias, muchas gracias señor Caleb!", Camilla stated before wrapping Caleb in a tight hug easily lifting him off the ground.

"Ack... y-your welcome...now...please you're...gonna break my spine", Caleb strained as she squeezed him. Camilla broke from her elation and looked down at the human whom she was pressing firmly in between her large breasts. Her heart stopped as her face burned in embarrassment before unceremoniously releasing him causing him to fall on his rear.

"Ah! L-lo siento señor. I... don't know where that came from!", Camilla stammered

"It's cool, you're just really happy. Happens to everyone.", Caleb sat up rubbing his posterior as the blush on his cheek faded, "So, whaddya say we take those collars off the others?", He finished stuffing the bolt cutters down his pocket.

Camilla gave him a surprised, "J-Ju would really do that? You aren't afraid we may attack you once we're free?"

"Nah, why would I be? I said that I trust you and I trust them too. If any of you really wanted to hurt me you would've done so by, now right?", Caleb said as Camilla gave him a small smile, "Come on, let's go."

Camilla walked beside Caleb passed the front entrance to the rooms around back. She continued glancing at him with a small grin and a light blush. They rounded the corner passing large green garbage container until the rooms were in sight. As they continued, Camilla couldn't explain it, but she felt a bit uneasy walking through the dimly area. It felt like they were being watched by someone or something. The surroundings were quiet. Way too quiet for comfort. She focused her sense of hearing to the rooms the devil girls were in. They were quiet. The lights were still on so there's no way they were all asleep. Many of them seemed livelier before she left anyway.

Camilla watched as Caleb approached the 1205 door and knocked on it.

"Hey, girls it's me. I have a surprise for you guys. It involves the removal of certain irritating object on your necks.", Caleb called from outside. Camilla continued to watch when she noticed a shadowy silhouette moving on the roof above their and froze in shock when a pair of fiery eyes met her's.

"Oh, that would be your head then.", snarled a very sadistic voice as the door of the room opened. Instead of one of the devils, Caleb and Camilla's eyes widened in absolute terror as a large female wolf-like liminal with fire pouring from its eyes wearing a silver collar. She stepped out with a wicked grin brandishing her large red and black claws. Caleb stepped backwards hastily as he tripped and fell on his butt. He looked above him as a black blur soared above him before landing behind him and Camilla baring its claws and fangs menacingly and emitting a low growl. Camilla turned sideways with her wing unfolded eying them in a defensive stance. Camilla turned to silver collar and her blood run cold at what she saw.

"S-señor Caleb, the others.", Camilla spoke. Caleb looked passed the creature in front of him at another wolf-like creature inside the room and the girls cowering in fear bunched together on the floor. It held Heidi in a choke hold as the latter squirmed to get free to no effect before throwing her hard against the floor.

The 1207 door opened and out stepped yet another large wolf liminal. This one with a ''X" scar on its stomach held Sharon by the neck effortlessly as she kicked and jutted to free herself. Caleb tried desperately to process what was happening and why. Suddenly the silver collar one bent down staring at him like he was the juiciest steak in the world.

"W-W-Who are you!? W-What are you?", Caleb stuttered fearfully.

"Name's Chrolla, and I will be your predator this evening...Ugh I've been around those Malones too long!", She snarled is disgust.

Caleb finally noticed their overall appearance and his eyes widened in realization that he's seen images of their species online, "Y-you guys are hellhounds!"

"Ding ding ding ding ding, somebody give this man a cookie.", The hellhounds that was behind them jeered.

Caleb was horrified to see Sharon continued struggle gasping for air as the belly scarred hellhounds gave a satisfied chuckle.

"Release her right now perros sucio( filthy dog)!", Camilla shouted.

Chrolla snorted, "Why should you care? It was her scent that led us here."

Camilla and Caleb were confused for a moment before the scarred hound stated, "Speaking of she smells pretty good. Hey sis, mind if I take first bite? Never had devil meat."

"Eh, why not? They aren't gonna miss one.", Chrolla stated nonchalantly. Scar smiled widely brandishing her claws ready to strike at Sharon's head. Caleb got up quickly and Camilla was ready to lunge at him full force, that is until Scarlett ran out screaming with a chair and slamming it as hard as she could into Scar's back. It broke into apart from force leaving the legs and seat on the ground. Scar groaned and lurched forward in pain dropping Sharon. Sharon coughed uncontrollably holding her chest as Scar turned to Scarlett with a vengeful scowl. Scarlett tried striking again but Scar caught the remnants of the chair snatching and tossing it away then smashing her fist hard into Scarlett stomach. She held her stomach in agony as he legs trembled before falling to her knees coughing blood.

"I changed my mind. This one looks much tastier.", Scar licked her lip showing her large fangs raising her claws ready to look off Scarlett head. Before could step forward, the other hellhound jumped in front of her snarling and swiping at her face; which Camilla skillfully dodged.

Caleb, having calmed a bit, stated, "STOP! Leave them alone! Please just tell us what you want!"

Chrolla stepped in front of Caleb towering over him by a whole foot and a half, "Ain't it obviously by now little man, we're out hunting, and you in particular just happen to be our prey."

"Y-you're after me? Why?", Caleb inquired nervously.

"Some guys we know said you stole from them and that you might be a tasty treat. Now we're not inclined to follow nobody's orders, but they said they wanted the devils here alive. For what? Don't know don't care?", Cholla finished with a sadistic chuckle.

Camilla listened growing more and more anxious. Her magic still hasn't fully recovered so she can't use any spells but her superhuman strength, speed, and healing should give her a fair chance.

"Please listen you don't have to do this. You said yourself you don't take orders, so how about you let them all go?", Caleb paused and inhaled, "and... you can take me."

Camilla's eyes widened at his declaration. The other devils heard it and we're shocked at his selflessness.

"Heh, you got guts little man.", Chrolla said before grabbing Caleb by the neck lifting him up as her flailed in a vain attempt at freedom, "too bad I'm gonna rip'em outta ya. AND take them back...well most of them. We may want seconds."

"No!", Camilla stated trying to rush to Caleb but was stopped by the hellhound whose fiery eyes glared at her with killing intent. Upon closer inspection, the hound's eyes were different colors; one reddish-orange one grey (Let's call her 'Hetochrom'). Hana, Heidi and the other succubi looked on in sheer horror.

Caleb continued struggling to pry himself from her iron grip as she pulled his face closer to hers. The murderous intent coupled with the delighted grin sending a chill down his spine. Caleb glanced at her large metal collar.

"Hehehe, your face is kinda cute.", She spoke vindictively as Caleb slowly reached into his pocket for the taizer, "I can eat you up.", she said open her drooling mouth wide showing her large canine teeth.

Caleb turned it up to full voltage and said, "Eat this ya fuckin bitch.", before jabbing into the metal collar sending out electrical sparks as Chrolla hollered in intense pain. She released Caleb as she fell to her back convulsing. Caleb fell hard on his butt.

The other hounds glared in shock(ha!). The one holding turned around with a confused expression watching her leaders body twitch wildly.

Scar emitting a vicious snarl before lunging at Caleb, "What did you do to my sister you bastard?!"

Camilla performed a spinning motion using her wings for extra momentum and smacked Hetochrom away with her wing. Scar leapt above Caleb ready to rip into him as the latter put up their arms defensively, but Camilla lunged into Scar knocking him away with a roundhouse kick. Scar was sent flying through the window of the 1205 room followed by the startling screams of the devils in it.

The hellhound that was guarding them stared at her comrade in the pile broken glass and curtains. Her focus then went to the sight of Camilla sprinting to her with her wings tucked in. She instinctively guarded herself as Camilla delivered a devastated flying kick knocking her into the bathroom sink destroying the mirror. The hound shook off the trauma baring her fangs to lung at Camilla but was met in the face by the large Toshiba television Camilla threw smashed into her.

Camilla turned to the devil twins, Heidi, and Sylvia who were shaking fearfully, "Vaminos amigos! Now! NOW!". The girls snapped out their shock and ran out of the room. Camilla gave a few more looks to the two incapacitated hellhounds that were both starting to come to. As she turned around, a pair of large black paws grabbed her shoulders and forcefully threw her into the wall. The hound pounced on Camilla; snarling, barking, and clawing her right arm, wings, and legs eliciting pained screams from Camilla. It bit and nashed at Camilla's neck, but she held the agape sharp fangs away from her with her undamaged arm. Her strength was beginning to wain as the fangs got close enough that scalding saliva dripped on her neck. Camilla felt around with her arm that started regenerating for any blunt object. Her hand landed on the large heavy bible, she grabbed it, and smacked the hound as hard as she could across the face before thrusting the good book in its mouth causing it yelp like an injured pup. It gagged on it for a second before Camilla delivered a fierce uppercut to the hound's jaw knocking the hound onto the table breaking it in half. Camilla panted heavily as her wounds began repairing themselves. She heard glass crackling and turn to see Scar slowly getting up emitting a low growl as the bits of glass that hadn't pierced her skin fell off. She pulled the curtain off her head and glared at Camilla.

"Grrrghh, you...damn c-", was all the hound could say before a lamp smashed into her head knocking her out again. Caleb stood over her as his hands trembled breathing erratically.

He turned to Camilla who was panting as sharply as him, "The others are outside, let's move!"

Camilla and they jumped through the former window hole passing Chrolla who began stirring out of unconsciousness. Hana, the twins, Julia, and Sylvia were trying to calm a hysterical Heidi muttering incompressible German while Jocelyn and Sharon were helping Scarlett to walk. She coughed up a little blood nearly stumbling.

Caleb ran up to the group with Camilla at his side, "We have to go! They won't stay down for long!"

The group finally noticed the pair and obeyed without a second thought; following Caleb around the corner to the front entrance.

"Where are we going?!", Sharon stated trying not to lose hold of Scarlett.

"Away from here!", Caleb quickly answered.

"But Scarlett's really hurt! I don't think she keep right now.", Julia said as Scarlett's breathing became more ragged.

Caleb grunted and rushed to them, "Give her to me!", he said squatting down lowering his back. They carefully placed her on his back. Her red hair dangled over his shoulder and her wings and tail hung limply. He readjusted her a little higher supporting her more firmly.

They pressed forward towards the entrance with Caleb and Camilla leading the group. They were just about the turn to the entrance doors before Caleb stopped in his tracks to the surprise of Camilla and the others. His eyes widened in horror at two black cars parked near the van and the men stepping out of them.

"Go back. Go back!", He stated backing up then turning around passing them. Camilla and the other devils were horrified to see Wick and his men. A few of them carried pump action shotguns. Heidi and Julia were about to scream but Camilla quickly smothered their faces in her large wings pulling them back behind the wall. They all ran to the back only to be stopped by Caleb again before they noticed two of the hellhounds helping Scar and Chrolla picking herself up from the ground shaking herself out of her trauma and emitting a deep growl.

The group was caught in a pincer move. Hellhounds on one side Mafia on the other. Camilla couldn't fight them all off at once her magic still needed a bit more time to recharge. They all muttered and exchanged glances fearfully.

"W-What do we do? Camilla-sama? Caleb-kun?", Hana whispered tears forming in her eyes.

Camilla and Caleb exchanged uncertain glances. Scarlett coughed in Caleb's ear making him flinch. In the process, he looked up at the roof edge just 10 feet above them. A lightbulb went off in his head.

"The roof!", He stated causing everyone to go silent, "Camilla the roof!"

Camilla grinned understandingly, "Si, Señor"

The last of the hellhounds joined the group as they sniffed catching the scent of their prey, ready to continue the hunt.

Wick and two of his men (Andy and one of the burly guys) approached the counter where the Middle Eastern man was having his third bottle of five-hour energy. And and burly guy stood behind him at his sides.

"Excuse me Mr... uh", Wick trailed noticing the man wore no name tag.

"My name is Moazaam, but call me ''Mo'", the man said

"Alright Mo, did a man named Caleb Bessle check in? Probably with some... company.", Wick

"I'm sorry it's against policy. I can't tell you something like that man.", Mo said.

"It's really important though. We have important business with him, please.", Wick pleaded almost genuinely.

Mo shook his head, " I am sorry"

Wick placed his elbows on the counter meeting him at eye level, "look, I understand, you're just following company protocol and afraid you'll get in trouble. But you must also understand, how important this is for us. I ask one last time, please."

Mo shook his head again, "I'm sorry, I wish I could help but I can't."

Wick nodded stepping away from the counter and said, "Ok", before snapping his fingers. Andy and Burly guy grabbed the man lifting him over the desk slamming him into the floor. They proceeded to deliver several stomps and kicks to her stomach and chest while the man screamed. Wick snapped again, and they ceased their pummeling and lifted the man on the counter as he groaned in pain. They pinned him down as Wick approached them taking out his P30L. He leaned in and pressed the barrel underneath Mo's chin as he gasped and coughed.

"Now, and answer honestly, did he check in or not?", Wick spoke in a menacing tone pressing the barrel harder into his neck.

Mo strained under the pressure. He was about to say something but a loud this sound above them caught their attention. It was followed by multiple other loud thuds each one louder or softer than the other. Wick and his men looked up in confusion as little bits of the ceiling started raining down. Wick released the man and anxiously bounded towards the door.

"Come on.", He stated plainly as Burly guy and Andy released the Arabic man. Mo slid down to the floor holding his chest and breathing heavily trying to compose himself. When he was settled enough he went around his desk and pressed the speed dial on his phone for 911 then reached for a shotgun inside an aluminum case.

"Ok, your next Julia", Caleb said as the greater devil nodded. She went up to Camilla and raised her arms enough for her to get her palms under Julia's armpits.

"Ready?", Camilla said, and Julia nodded, "Uno, Dos, Tres, despegue(lift-off)!"

At the last word, Julia was propelled upwards. When she was a several feet above the roof, she looked down to her awaiting comrades, unfolded her wings, and glided downwards landing on the roof surface with a 'thud'. The other succubi embraced her before looking down to Caleb, Scarlett and Camilla.

Caleb saw that Scarlett was still in bad shape then turned to Camilla and said, "You take her first."

Camilla nodded and removed Scarlett from his back taking the girl in her arms bridal style the squatting in a jumping position. She sprung into the air like a rocket easily clearing the roof then unfolding her wings gliding down to the awaiting succubi. Sharon and Sylvia took Scarlett from Camilla supporting her on their shoulders. Camilla turned and looked down to Caleb who smiled widely giving her two thumbs up in praise.

"Alright, now get m-", Caleb started only to be interrupted by a bone-chilling growl. He turned his head shakily at the burning demonic eyes of the hellhounds crouched on all fours ready to lunge at him, "Crap baskets.", He said weakly.

The hound lunged at him as he covered his face protectively expecting it shit ton of pain but instead hear a loud yelping of a dog. Next thing he knew, Camilla had swept him up bridal style and leapt up to the roof with him still in her arms. He quickly realized they were all in the center of the building's roof. The canopy was only about ten steps away.

"Are you alright señor?!", Camilla asked with a very worried expression.

"Yeah, thanks, now let's keep going!", Caleb said climbing out her arms noticing the other devils surrounding Scarlett's body with Sylvia and Sharon tending to her.

Sylvia looked at him with fear in the eyes and said, "Scarlett's hurt really bad Mr. Caleb. I think that hit broke a few of her ribs. Her lungs are filling with blood!"

Camilla look over to the injured Scarlett sorrowfully before Caleb approached Scarlett's body kneeling behind her head.

"Both of you, sit her up.", Caleb commanded and they both slowly lifted her upper body warranting pained whimpers from Scarlett then taking out the pair of bolt cutters. The other succubi gave him confused looks except for Camilla who immediately understood.

"W-what are you going to do?!," Sharon inquired.

"I'm going to remove her collar and restore her healing factor!", Caleb explained followed by an audible ''snap".

The other succubi gave him dumfounded looks before Hana spoke candidly "Hey, now that I think about it, Camilla's collar is gone.".

An audible clunk sound got their attention and their eyes widened at Scarlett's collar lying on the shingles and Caleb shaking off the tingling sensation. Before they could inquire further, four loud crashes accompanied by a powerful tremor that shook the roofs foundation loosening a bunch of the shingles. Caleb and the girls wore terrified expressions at the four hellhounds perched on all four ready to attack. The shingles and paneling where the stood had been terribly damaged by the impact. How they didn't fall through was a mystery. Camilla stood between them and the hounds. Her large wings spread outwards, tail swaying, and her bluish-black aura enshrouding her entire body. The girls emitted panicked screams as they ran past Caleb to a safer area. One of the succubi (Heidi) bumped Caleb making him stumble to keep his footing on the loose tiles and he dropped the bolt cutters. He watched in despair as they slid down and fell off the edge before picking up Scarlett and moving her out of harm's way. He then heard someone shout, 'Ow!", and looked around to where it came from.

"Ow! What the hell?!", Andy shouted holding the top of his head. He picked up the object that caused his pain as Mark walked to his side.

"Are those...bolt cutters?", Mark asked.

Wick walked past them looking up to the roof suspiciously, "Forget about that, that sound just now. I'm sure it's the sound of trapped rats."

One of the gangsters approached Wick, "I could see them from out near parking lot, looks like that guy and those devils are all up there. The hounds have them cornered."

"Good get me a ladder", Wick ordered, and the gangster left only to be stopped by the Arabic man holding a shot gun.

"Drop your guns now and get on the-", was all Mo could say before a shell from one of the burly guys pump actions blew his chest to smithereens; sending his lifeless body flying into the wall.

Andy and Mark stood speechless.

Wick cleared his throat, "As I was saying, find a ladder!"

'The hell?!', Caleb thought feeling his body jump from the sound of the gunshot. Camilla's and the hellhound named Chrolla glared at each other. Her shimmering red demonic eyes locked with hound's fiery demonic eyes. She and her pack mates emitted deep growls as they closed in on Camilla.

"Huh, you can use magic?", Chrolla said slightly confused.

Camilla wordlessly never broke eye contact with Chrolla.

"Looks like she got that collar of hers off. The rest still got theirs on though.", Scar added grinning widely.

Chrolla chuckled venomously, " Whatever, it just makes this hunt more fun. It's not like she can do too much by herself anyway."

Camilla clutched her fist in irritation at the hound's words. The had some truth to them. Her mana was still not fully replenished. She needed more time. By her estimate, she could use 5 or 6 weak spells. Any stronger ones would deplete her mana faster making her become fatigued to the point of collapse. They'd be sitting ducks caught between the armed criminals below and the hungry mutts in front of them. Beads of sweat started to build on her forehead as the hounds slowly advanced on her. She took a step back and they smiled in satisfaction. They think she's going to retreat, she thought. She looked over her shoulder at the devil girls and Caleb finding the resolve to defend them to the end. Raising her arms, two large blue and black circular magic seals appeared in front of her palms, each with odd symbols on them, and took a defensive stance.

"Ju will not pass this line!", Camilla stated resolutely.

"Sure, about that?!", Chrolla stated as she lunged at Camilla with her pack following suit. Camilla spread her arms to fire at both sides. Caleb and a few of devil girls couldn't take their eyes while the rest averted their gaze in fear of the outcome.

Instead of the sound of flesh tearing and explosions, the area was filled with the pained wails of, not only the succubi, but the hellhounds as well. The hellhounds collapsed holding their ears and Camilla was on her knees holding her own ears also wailing. Caleb turned to see each of the devil girls on their knees or backs rocking holding their ears in complete agony. It was like Jimmy Buffet concert. Caleb was very confused at what was wrong with everyone. The wailing suddenly stopped and was replaced by exhausted sighs of relief.

"Huh, this works on devils too.", came the voice of Wick. Caleb turned to see Wick standing on the roof's canopy (about 30 feet to their left) examining a kind of whistle and holding his P30L. Beside him were three men; one holding a pump action shotgun and two with small semiautomatic pistols. Caleb noticed below them were two men holding a ladder as another climbed up to join Wick. Caleb recognized one of the men with him as the one he knocked and dumped in the trench. He felt his blood run cold when he locked eyes with Wick.

Wick started to walk towards them with his subordinates in tow as the other devils, now recovered from the ordeal, stared in complete terror. Camilla noticed him as well and felt her rage reach new heights. Wick glanced towards her with a smirk and she felt the urge to vomit.

"My, my, our runaways are cornered. I would make fiddler on the roof joke, but I feel it would be in bad taste.", Wick spoke twisting his gun playfully.

"HEY ASSHOLE! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!", Chrolla shouted still rubbing her ears as her pack mates gave the man hateful looks.

"I distinctly remember that you WEREN'T to attack the devils JUST the human. And you were supposed to call if you found them!", Wick stated glaring at hounds.

Chrolla looked away dismissively waving her paw, "Eh, couldn't get a signal."

"...Right. So, you are the negro that stole my devils.", Wick said now focusing on Caleb.

Caleb gulped before saying, " L-look...I-"

"No, you LOOK!", Wick interrupted, " These things are now property of my family's organization. Do you know what we do with people who steal from our family? Lots of things, one of them being making them dog food."

The hellhounds chuckled maliciously some of the licking their bared teeth.

The other succubi wore terrified expressions too afraid to move a muscle. Caleb wanted to say something but choked on his words at Wick intimidating demeanor.

"Now, here's what is going to happen: I am going to take these devils and we will sell them all to the highest bidder. Then I'm going to cut your fucking head off and display it in a box. A glass boxes. All while the rest of your body is becoming hound shit.", Wick explained sardonically before he and his men stepped closer to the group.

Camilla stood in between them flaring up her aura intimidatingly. It worked, Wick and his men backed up in shock. Wick noticed her collar was gone.

"JU WILL NOT TOUCH A SINGLE ONE OF THEM!", Camilla yelled stretching her hand out threatening to fire a spell.

"H-holy shit she can use magic?!", Andy shouted, "How'd she gets the collar off"

Wick stepped in front of her hand surprising his men and Camilla.

"Go ahead just try it. Just know if you kill me, there's nobody to stop those hounds from ripping the others to shreds. Then you'd still have to contend with others in my group. They'll all die, but you'll still be here alone running with nowhere to go. What will it be...devil?", Wick finished in a dark tone that shook Camilla's resolve a bit so much her hand started to tremble.

Camilla thought on what he said and reluctantly backed up allowing her aura to dissipate and lowering her head in defeat.

" Good, it's better this way really. Out there, no one will you. Everywhere your people go you're cast out like the leper. At least your kind's talent for pleasure will give you some semblance of a decent life.", Wick spoke, "What other choice do you have?"

Camilla and many of the other succubi wore crestfallen expressions. Camilla's shoulders slumped as her wings and tail drooped and her head hung low. By some measure, they knew he was right. Everyone they had met had always treated them the same. Whatever moments of peace they had were immediately replaced with more sorrow and pain. Defeat had become as natural as magic usage for them.

"You're wrong!", Caleb stated. Wick, his subordinates, Camilla, the other devil; all their focus now on this one man.

Caleb inhaled before walking towards Camilla and Wick, " Who gave you or anyone else the right to decide their purpose and choices for them? Who gave you the proof that says they aren't accepted anywhere? Who told you that BECAUSE they're devils that you can treat them however you want? Well, whoever it was, they're their full of shit! These girls ARE accepted; by people who are willing to give them a chance or two. I've known for a short time, but I can tell all of them, from Camilla to Scarlett are sweet girls. They've just been hurt by dickheads like you! They are DEVILS, but humans have done far worse shit that they've ever done to us. So, what's that make us?", Caleb finished stopping between them.

Wick and Caleb glared at each other with Caleb wavering slightly from Wick's murderous gaze (and the fact he was holding a gun) but remained steadfast. Camilla stared at Caleb for what felt like decades her heart did somersaults in her chest. She never met a human so willing to not only trust them but defend their right to live how they want. She couldn't help but smile. The other devils stared in admiration at the young man. A few had tears form in their eyes. Even Scarlett sat up, having regained her healing factor, was overcome by a sense of relief.

"Are you done with your little hero speech?", Wick spoke cryptically. He then pointed his gun at Caleb and fired a round into his shoulder. Caleb shouted lurching slightly holding his wound as Camilla and the other devil's expressions now morphed to ones of shock, " Because I really hate those."

Caleb backed up holding his bleeding wound feeling the warm liquid spill through her fingers and gritted his teeth picking himself up. He signaled for Camilla to start moving backwards and she did. He wore an angry glare as he once again locked eyes with Wick and said threw his teeth, " You. Thought I was being a hero? Gimme a break, I'm not even a good person."

"Oh, really?", Wick inquired with fake interest stepping closer to Caleb.

"Yeah, because a good person...", Caleb said stopping in his tracks with he and Camilla now away from the canopy section of the roof. Wick smirked knowing they were trapped; failing to notice the loose shingles on the roof. He took another step forward and his foot slid sideways causing to lose his footing and fall on his side., "...would tell you tell you to watch your step!", Caleb finished.

Wick rolled down the roof grunting and yelling; dropping his P30L. He managed to catch hold of something before he fell off the edge. Two of his subordinates went to his aid and two burly guys approached Caleb and Camilla pumping their guns ready to fire. Camilla summoned a magic seal in her right hand and fired off a pulsing blue energy blast that spread over them like mist. They were stunned before became woozy falling over dropping their guns then tumbling down the roof to the concrete below. Caleb quickly picked up Wick's P30L.

They heard a loud shriek along with the snarls of the hounds. Caleb and Camilla turned around, their eyes widening in shock to see Chrolla and a smaller hound glaring at them brandishing their claws threateningly while behind them, Hetochrom was circling the girls rounding them up while Scar had one the twins pinned under her paws, fangs bared and ready to tear into the devil's neck.

"No please let her go!", The devil twins named Moka pleaded before Hetochrom barked and gnashed at her to stay in her place. She looked on in despair for her twin shaking her head.

"I don't think I have to explain this ultimatum to you.", Chrolla smirked before morphing to a vicious scowl, "Now put the gun down ya zap happy prick! And you cool that magic shit!"

Caleb slowly lowered himself never breaking eye contact with the hound. Chrolla watched him intently ready to lunge and tear him apart as soon as the gun lay flat on the roof. The gun was inches to the roof surface until...

"AHH, MY EYES! IT STINGS!", screamed Hetochrom as she stumbled back holding her face as she writhed on the ground. Caleb, Chrolla, and Camilla turned around in surprise at the scene before noticing something else even more shocking. Scarlett was standing, as the other devils around her gazed in awe, with a bright red aura swirling around her before dying down slightly. A reddish-orange magic seal was around her hand. Scar stared at her, jaw hanging open in disbelief as Scarlett glared with hateful eyes. Scar's expression morphed into a scowl before turning her attention back to the devil she had pinned under still squirming like the weakling it was.

With a deep snarl, Scar bared her fangs and lunged for the twin's face. In a swift dance-like motion, Scarlett swing her arm firing a small orb of energy surrounded by glowing red-black mist at the hound. The energy ball collided Scar before her fangs could even touch Moka's sister. The hellhound was sent flying off the roof howling in pain and landing on a nearby garbage container. Scarlett's suddenly faded, and she fell to one knee breathing heavily in exhaustion having overexerted her mana. The other devils rushed to her while Moka and her sister hugged each other crying in relief.

Chrolla was confused. Just how many of these devils could use their magic anyhow, she thought. No sooner the thought crossed her mind, it was replaced by a sudden intense pain in her back leg. She fell on one knee yelling from the pain. Camilla had done a swift kick to the large hound while she wasn't looking. Camilla then grabbed the hound by the ears as Chrolla yelped from the act and threw her off the roof with all her might. The other hellhound rushed Camilla but was stopped by Camilla's spell that caused a bluish-black ring of misty appear around its neck before being lifted off the ground. It kicked and flailed holding its throat gagging before being tossed off the roof with a wave of Camilla's hand.

Caleb watched the events unfold before him in disbelief. He made a mental note to NEVER piss off any devils if he survived this. He slowly stood up wincing from the bullet still in his shoulder. He looked up at Camilla who had her back turned to him and noticed her breathing becoming heavy. Those last few spells must've taken a bit out of her. Before Caleb could step forward, her felt something hard press up against the back of his head followed by a 'click' that he's disturbingly getting used to. Caleb sighed in exasperation raising his arm up with the P30L dangling limply off his thumb. Camilla heard this and spun around to see one of Wick's subordinates (Mark) pressing a pistol to the back of Caleb's head. She froze noticing Wick's cold expression.

Wick move over to Caleb's side, reached up and took back his gun. Caleb kept his arm raised

"You know, I'm getting tired of playing childish games boy", Wick spoke every word laced in venom as he walked around Caleb dragging his pistol head from his heart to his temple. He the then slammed the pistol's handle hard into the wounds on Caleb's shoulder.

"GAAGHHHH!", Caleb shouted falling to his knees holding his arm. Mark never took his sight from Caleb's head

Camilla pointed both of her hands forming two large magic seals at the men, "STOP! Leave him alone. Or I kill you both!"

Wick glared at her. Mark kept looking back and forth between the two uncertainly. Wick smirked amusedly before kicking Caleb hard in the stomach warranting strained grunts from him. Camilla clenched teeth furiously.

"Shame. I was going to have you as one of my pets. You probably would've been my favorite.", Wick ruminated before pointing it at Camilla's head, "But it looks like proved to be more trouble than you're worth. I wonder which is fast. Your Harry Potter horseshit or my bullets", Wick finished as he and Camilla had their own little Mexican standoff.

Before the two could reenact a Tarantino movie, sirens from MON Forces and Cullman county police could be heard approaching the area. Everyone gazed out at the motel driveway as two MON vans suddenly pulled into the driveway; followed by two Cullman county police cruisers. Caleb having recovered from the trauma, rose up with a sigh of relief. Because he had officially run out of idea at that point. Camilla and the other devils wore elated smiles knowing they were finally safe. Wick was in utter shock that HE, one of the best Boyviks (Russian mafia rank meaning 'warriors') in his organization-so good he's close to becoming a Brigadier (Russian Mafia rank meaning "Captain")-and was outwitted by a fat negro and 9 powerless demon freaks. It made his blood boil.

Wick performed a leg sweep on Camilla knocking her down. Camilla tried to get up to defend herself, but Wick was to quick and was already standing over her with a point blank shot to her skull. The other succubi gasped in horror. Wick pinned her by pressing his foot firmly to her wing and she yelped from the pain. Caleb was about to help her only to be met by the same gun barrel pressing to back of his head with another barrel pressing against his temple (by Andy).

Wick pulled back the trigger as Camilla stared down the empty black hole on the barrel.

"Like I said, more trouble than you're WORTH!", Wick finished as his finger squeezed the trigger and Camilla shut her eyes accepting her fate. Caleb stared in utter helplessness.

Before Wick could end the devil woman's life, a dark blue and yellow blur swooped past him. He looked down in confusion at his empty palm that once held his gun.

Andy and Mark gave confused looks before the same blur swooped past them and their guns were gone.

"~Ha-ha looking for something boys~", came a high-pitched voice

Everyone looks above them to see woman soaring above them wear dark blue and yellow MON armor. Her dark blue fur covered her long three legs and large bat ears and wings. She wore a blindfold, likely to rely more on her natural sonar. A werebat!

At this point, the entire parking was crawling with police and MON agents. A few guests that were staying heard all the commotion and we're outside as well.

Wick, Caleb and the others looked down more police cars and vans joined the fray.

"We have you surrounded! Get down with your hands spread flat on the ground!", An officer announced.

Andy and Mark looked at each other and decided they were out of their league and pushed Caleb attempting to make a run for it down the other side of the roof. They were immediately tackled and pinned each with a large claw on their heads. The werebat bent down at her waste grinning at them maliciously and said, "You heard'em loves. Down and the ground hands spread flat. So spread'em!", The two immediately obeyed.

Below them, MON units were dealing with the hellhounds and police had just apprehended more of Wick's men. Four men lay on the ground in handcuffs with two of them (the burly guy) apparently coming out of a hallucinogenic state and sustained minor injuries. MON units were having a much harder time. Monochrome and the other hound (I couldn't think of a name) were fleeing the motel grounds, knocking people out of their way and evading capture. Eventually they were surrounded and swarmed by agents. They fought hard injuring a few units before finally being subdued by a very tall and muscular MON agent in heavy armor and a single horn sticking from her forehead. An ogre. The two hounds were pinned before being placed in high-grade carbon fiber restraints. Chrolla and Scar managed to evade capture running into the nearby wooded area and Mon units quickly went after them.

Wick grit his teeth angrily before looking down at his palm remembering his lifeline. He swiftly stomped Camilla's stomach before running to the roof edge and jumped. He landed on the nearby trash container and climbed down stumbling from the impact. He limped his way to the corner towards the back of the motel and clenched his fist.

"FANTINA!", He yelled to the top of his lungs. The palm of his van suddenly began to glow with goat symbol before the space near the middle of the area began to distort. A large glowing crack appeared before Wick.

"Heyo, things going ok? I'mma take a wild guess and say no", said the voice of Fantina

"There's no time! I have to inform Uncle now!", Wick stated.

"Alright, alright, just step on through. I'm a little tired so hurry up before it closes.", Fantina said.

Wick could hear the police approaching and made haste for the portal. He was a few feet from safety before he was shoved out of the way by Scar. Wick glared at her in surprise.

"Sorry, but I can't afford to get deported!", Scar said with signs of panic in her voice. She had a small bullet stuck on her back.

"No, wai-", Wick called out, but it was too late, the hound leapt through the portal and the entire thing collapsed. Wick's mouth hung agape before being tackled by two police officers. He struggled as the placed him in cuffs and stood him up. The officer then began reading him his rights. As the officer continued, Wick looked up ahead to see Caleb and Camilla staring down at him. Camilla scooped Caleb up, unfolded her wings and glided down to the ground getting the attention of the officers. Two more officers showed up and approached the Caleb and Camilla.

"You must be the guy we received the emergency call from. The one filed under missing persons.", The officer said to Caleb before turning to Camilla, "And she must be with hostages. They're currently being assisted by MON agents."

He was right. The other devil girls were being helped off the roof by Mon agents. One of the agents was an Arachne so they just had down individually into an elastic net of spider silk. The werebat from earlier was busy taunting Andy and Mark as they were being put into police custody. Meanwhile, a few of the officers were busy dealing with the body of the Middle Eastern man killed by Wick's men. At the same time, two ambulance truck and large black van came pulling into the driveway with a dark elf in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, that's me. Glad you guys made it, argh shit.", Caleb said before wincing from the pain in his shoulder.

Both officer's eyes widened before one said, "S-sir, you've been shot!"

"Uh-huh, me and that asshole had a bit of a disagreement. And he reeaallly wanted to make his point clear", Caleb stated as Wick glared at Caleb with murderous rage.

The officers gave Wick a look before nodding and one of them said, "Alright get him out of here"

The officers holding Wick led him to the front with a third cop tagging behind. Wick was silent the entire time but continued to glare at Caleb and Camilla as they wanted him in disdain when he left.

One of the officers that was left came up to a Caleb, "Sir, I need you both to come with me. We have paramedics waiting to treat your injuries"

Caleb noticed Camilla standing there beside him with an aloof expression and trembling.

"Ok, hang on one minute though", Caleb said before walking up to Camilla gently taking her hand in his. She stared down at him. Her eyes now sparkling, trembling ceased, and her heart pounding for the umpteenth time tonight, "It's alright, Ms. Sartana, you guys are safe now."

Camilla couldn't help but smile down at the young man with the beautiful brown eyes she'd started becoming accustomed to. The look of genuine care in his face melting into her heart and calming her nerves.

"Jes, gracias señor", Camilla uttered

Caleb then walked up to the warzone that was once their motel rooms and stood a good distance away from them.

"Oof, I hate to imagine how expensive it's gonna be to fix all this.", Caled stated looking at the completely dark rooms, "Really just wanted you guys to feel safe for a while."

"Señor?", Camilla inquired

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just being stupid, hehe"

"Señor, you d-", Camilla walked up to Caleb but stopped when she heard a low growl. She turned her head and noticed a faint flicker of orange flame within the dark room and with it a large figure. It stepped closer revealing Chrolla. The hound wordlessly glared at Camilla then turned her attention to Caleb. Her eyes widened in horror. The hound lunged from the room with a ferocious snarl.

"SEÑOR, WATCH OU-AH!", Camilla rushed to shield Caleb only to be knocked away by the hound's huge paw. Caleb yelled as the hounds scooped him in its arm and ran off into thick wooded area.

The officer quickly ran to retrieve Mon agents to help as Camilla picked herself off the ground rubbing her injured jaw. Then focused on the woods.

Meanwhile, Chrolla rushed through the thicket with Caleb held like heavy baggage. Caleb grunted and coughed trying to keep the foliage out of his face and mouth. Chrolla stopped in a small clearing just far enough away from Mon and roughly tossed Caleb to the ground warranting pained grunts from him.

She then approached him snarling and baring her fangs while wearing a very murderous look on her face. Her claws were spread wide ready to tear into him. Caleb struggled to get up and simply shuffled away from her.

"Aww trying to run? Where'd that fire go!? You know that little electroshock you pulled on me is the most damage any humans ever done to me. So, congrats, you succeeded in giving me a _real_ reason to kill ya", Chrolla growled venomously, "That and probably getting my pack mates deported."

"W-wait...why waste time trying to kill me? You could just run!", Caleb pleaded.

Yeah, call me a glutton, but I never pass up free food.", She stated maliciously before lunging at ready to rip into him like a Christmas present. Caleb shielded his face with his arms expecting to be mailed to death. Only it never came and all he heard was a loud dog yelp followed by the crunch of wood breaking.

Caleb uncovered his face and was surprised to see Chrolla rubbing his head picking herself off the shattered remains of a hollow log. He then noticed a pair of furry legs attached a tight rear end in denim shorts and dog-like tail looking over him. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Lyca?!", Caleb stated as the werewolf position herself between him and the hellhound. She ignored him and continued to glare intently at Chrolla.

Chrolla recovered and got on all fours snarling and circling Lyca trying to intimidate her. Lyca emitted her own growl baring her fangs.

"My what big teeth you have.", Chrolla chuckled maliciously before baring her fangs, "but mine are bigger."

"Touch him and I'll kill you.", Lyca snarled folding her ears back.

Chrolla scowled angrily her fiery eyes aglow, "Pup, I'll chew you up and spit you out"

"Chief, run", Lyca whispered to Caleb.

"Wha- Lyca wai-!", before Caleb could finish Chrolla lunged at them and Lyca charged her. Caleb watched as they tackled each other to the ground barking and snarling trying to bite and claw into each other. The two broke apart for a moment and Chrolla continuously swiped at Lyca. With incredible speed, Lyca dodged each attack while getting in several kicks to the hound. However, Lyca's attacks were only a fraction of the hound's strength. Chrolla lunged at Lyca to which the latter jumped over and bounced off the hound's head causing her to faceplant on the ground. Chrolla snarled in irritation and lunged at Lyca again. Lyca tried to dodge again only, to her shock, for the hound to catch her by the leg in midair then slam her hard against the ground. Then Chrolla delivered a powerful kick sending Lyca flying into a tree with force to expose the roots. Lyca was all fours gagging and hacking up some blood clutching her stomach. The hound approached Lyca fearsomely snarling as she brandished her claw. Chrolla rose her mighty paw as Lyca prepared for her death. Suddenly Chrolla dodged to the side. Lyca stared in surprise as Caleb had tried to zap the hound again. Chrolla smirked easily grabbing his arm, twisting it as he dropped the taizer, and tossed him away. Caleb groaned in agony wheezing sharply through his teeth.

"There ya go, get some fire in that belly!", Chrolla giggled maliciously

Caleb sharply sucked in are through his clenched teeth and glared daggers are the hound, "Y-you...*hack* I'm the one you want right? Leave her out of this!"

The hound approached him and stood over the groveling human. She looked down at him with her fiery eyes filled with malevolence and said," hah, alright little man! _I'll start with you before getting to that pup."_

Chrolla pinned Caleb with both her paws and opened her mouth showing off her very large incisors. Caleb refused to take his eyes off the hound. For once, he'll face death. She lunged for his neck, but before she could chomp onto his arteries, Lyca jumped on Chrolla's back clawing at her face from behind inciting pained screams from the hound as blood trickled down her face. Chrolla thrashed and clawed at Lyca to get her off but the persistent werewolf dug her foot claws into the hound's sides and restrained her arms. Lyca gave a loud bark before sinking her fangs into the hound's shoulder warranting a growl of pain from her. Finally, Chrolla had had enough. She fell backwards putting her full body weight into Lyca and forces her to release her. Lyca struggled quickly to get up and continue her attack but Chrolla rushed her. Before Lyca could dodge or defend Chrolla slashed her sending the werewolf flying while making a loud canine yelp in pain. Lyca's body was sent tumbling to the ground before stopping motionless.

"NO!", Caleb as he stared at his fallen friend in despair. Tears started to form in his eyes.

The hellhound smiled in unsavory delight before turning to Caleb, "Poor pup. Now it's your turn."

Caleb closed his eyes as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Take her down", came an unknown voice catching Caleb and Chrolla attention. Chrolla suddenly felt sharp prick in her back. Then another. And another, and another, and another. She felt her body become heavy like lead before falling over face first in the dirt revealing the tranquilizers in her back. Caleb was surprised when they are came flooding with Mon agents.

"Threat neutralized!", said one of agents before a few of them came with stretchers.

Camilla then came from out of the group and ran up to Caleb, "Señor, are you alright?!"

"Lyca...", Caleb listlessly said.

"Que?", Camilla inquired

"LYCA! SHE'S HURT!", Caleb shouted making Camilla jump before rushing to where Lyca still lying motionless. He fell on his knees when he saw condition she was in. She was still but just barely. She three deep from her rib cage to her lower abdomen all of which were bleeding heavily. Her body shook, and she made made tiny canine whimpers.

"Diablos mio.", Camilla uttered as she covered her mouth. A few Months agents came and surrounded them examining the poor wolf girl. One of them, a woman with fox ears and tail, said, "It's not good. At the rate she's losing blood...she'll die before we can get her to a medic.

Caleb got closer and gently lifted Lyca's head into his lap lightly brushing her hair back as the dying girl weakly looked up at her host's tear drenched face. The usually bright energy in her eyes were now becoming dim.

"This is my fault! Again, someone dies because of me! Lyca, I'm so, so sorry you deserved so much better.", Caleb lamented cradling the wolf girl as

Camilla's heart sank in despair at the young man and his friend. Suddenly a thought ran through her mind, at first, she wanted to ignore in favor of another option. But there were none.

"Señor Caleb, I-I know a way to save her.", Camilla stated shocking the Mon agents and Caleb.

"W-What are you talking about!?", Caleb choked out

"Remember when I said there are members of my kind that steal life energy? Well, I know how. I believe I can use it to save her, but I will require your assistance.", Camilla explained

"I'll do whatever it takes!", Caleb stated somewhat desperately

"I-I am going to take some of your natural lifespan to heal her. About 3 years should be enough!", Camilla stated.

A Mon agent suddenly erupted, "Now hold on a second, I'm certain this goes against interspecies law! Even if-"

"To hell with the goddamn law! If it saves her what does it matter?!", Caleb interrupted silencing the agent before turning to Camilla, "Ms. Sartana, what do I need to do?"

"Well I need to physically extract the essence of life from you. There are two ways of doing so...", Camilla trailed off fidgeting slightly nervous, "I am... going to try the less...messy option."

Caleb was confused by the way she said that. A strained cough from Lyca brought him back, "Alright, let's just do it already!"

Camilla got closer to Caleb until they were facing to face and cupped both sides of his face. Caleb stared into her bright red eyes seeing the amount of seriousness in her face.

"S-señor, do you trust me?", Camilla uttered

Caleb nodded as Camilla grinned slightly from the amount of conviction in his eyes. Camilla inched her face closer to his and captured his lips on to her's. Caleb's eyes shot open in surprise. He didn't resist but he did feel a tinge of guilt as he thought of Mirabelle. They kissed for what felt like hours until Caleb's breath suddenly fell short, almost like he was choking on something. Camilla slowly released him their mouths still agape. To Caleb and the Mon agent's shock, a bright, glowing white stream of smoke-like energy connected between them went flowing out of Caleb's mouth into Camilla's. Caleb felt as though her was being suffocated failing to catch any breath. Once Camilla got all she needed, her mouth shut, and the stream of energy disappeared. Caleb inhaled sharply before coughing uncontrollably. He soon regained control before he, and the mon agents, stared in wonder at the sight of Camilla's entire body surrounded bring blue aura and odd glowing red symbols all over her body. She extended her arms, palms facing down at Lyca's wounds, and all the blue aura started flowing from body down Lyca's body. The wounds began closing and Lyca's body began pulsating with a faint blue light. The wounds fully healed not even leaving scars. The light dimmed around Lyca's body and the glowing symbols on Camilla's faded away. Lyca began to stir as she slowly rose up to the shock of Caleb and the Mon agents. Lyca groaned from an intense headache holding her forehead before her eyes fluttered open and looked around.

"C-chief?", Lyca uttered languidly finally noticing Caleb.

Caleb, without thinking, took the werewolf in his tight embrace, "Lyca! Lyca! You're ok!"

"Chief...too tight... can't...breath", Lyca strained as her host squeezed the life out of her.

Camilla softly smiled at them leaning to back using her arms as supports. She was tired. That exchange of mana took a lot out of her. Perhaps she didn't have to add an extra 6 year her own lifespan to the process, but she knew those wounds were too fatal for just 4.

...

Afterwards, Mon forces took Caleb, Camilla, and Lyca to the front of the motel where the paramedics had sought up. Camilla was taken by Mon agents for questioning along with the other devils. He received treatment for the bullet in his shoulder was given something to alleviate the pain in his body. All the while, Lyca refused to leave his side.

Caleb sat on the ambulance van watching paramedics pushing a grey body bag before a voice caught his attention.

"D... Dear?", A soft voice uttered but Caleb heard it clear as day. He too up nearly losing his balance from the pain killers but Lyca supported him. Both looked up to see Mirabelle standing several feet away from them cupping her mouth as tears streamed down her face.

"Moon pie.", Caleb spoke dreamily with a loving grin.

Mirabelle rushed to Caleb almost knocking him to the ground embracing him tightly while sobbing and rubbing her head into his chest. Tears soaked into his shirt to his bandages.

"Dear. My dear Caleb! Thank the gods my love is safe!", Mirabelle wept in joy

Caleb rubbed her back to calm his little trembling centaur before Lyca jumped in too.

"Mira!", The she wolf chimed.

Mirabelle wrapped her arm around her giving Lyca a relieved grin, "Lyca, you're ok! I was so worried! I was afraid you might get hurt."

Lyca was about to say something but Caleb shot her a look and shook his head. Mirabelle looked back to Caleb a bit puzzled and he shot a goofy grin. He'll tell her what happened when they've had time to decompress.

"Aren't you guys the happiest bunch", came the sarcastic voice of Sterling. Caleb and the girls released their embrace to face their exchange coordinator. Caleb noticed his bandaged-up chest and burn on his neck.

"You look like you've been through the ringer Mr. Bistle.", Sterling said noticing Caleb's bandages.

"It's Bizzell and I could say the same for you.", Caleb said with mock irritation. In truth, he was glad to see him.

"True, but I still have my great personality.", Sterling joked

Caleb rolled his eyes with a smile as Lyca and Mirabelle smiled as well.

" You wouldn't happen to have the phone you used to contact us, right?", Sterling inquired

Caleb reached into his back pocket and pulled out Fat bastard's phone, "here it is."

Sterling swiped up, raising an eyebrow at the wall paper before looking through the contacts then nodded, "Thank you. This will be a big help."

"So... did they arrest all of them?", Caleb asked as Lyca and Camilla turned to hear the answer.

Sterling paused for a second putting the phone away, "Yes. They've all been placed into custody. You know, you and the others are very fortunate to have survived. The Malone Family is one of the most dangerous criminal groups near South Central. That man who was the leader of the men pursuing you was Jakob Malone. A ruthless former explosives expert that's murdered several people-human and liminal alike. He's even killed a... few good police officers.", Sterling trailed remembering the police chief.

Caleb and the girls stood in shock that someone like that was right at their front door. Caleb felt like he just got away by the skin of his teeth.

"D-did you see him on your way over? When they loaded him up in the car?", Caleb inquired trying to hide how worried he really was.

Sterling paused again and stated in a deep, disdainful voice, "Ohhh yeah. I see him. They loaded him up and put a dozen restraints on him.", Sterling finished. If he was being honest, as soon he saw Wick's face the first thing her wanted to do was break his jaw. It took all his self-restraint to keep from running up and killing the man that killed his friend.

"As long as he's off the streets, I couldn't give half a cat shit if they put him UNDER the prison.", Caleb stated.

Sterling chuckled lightly, "Oh, don't worry. I think we can do much more than that with what we now have."

Caleb nodded a bit satisfied by his answer when Camilla suddenly came running towards him energetically.

"Señor Caleb!", Camilla stated before giving Caleb a hug pressing his face into her large cleavage much to Mirabelle's shock and Lyca's irritation. The latter of whom had very mixed feelings towards the situation.

Caleb's was mushed into her mounds to the point of suffocation before rapidly tapping her shoulder to release him and she did.

"Haaaawohhh, ok. Hi Ms. Sartana, you look happy.", Caleb uttered regain his composure.

Sterling then spoke up, "Ah, Ms. Sartana so you're the team in the words were talking about. Thank you so much, we're truly, _truly_ grateful for your help.", He finished as he flashed a knowingly angry glare towards Lyca who shuddered before looking away in shame. There was an awkward silence for a moment as Mirabelle looked at everyone puzzled at their behavior.

Caleb cleared his throat breaking the silence, "Anyway, is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh Jes, señor, moi cantiqua. We all just wanted to tell you the good news.", Camilla stated happily as Mirabelle and Lyca tilted their heads curiously. 'all?', they thought.

"Ah, are the others sti-GAH!", Caleb was cut off as something landed on his back and a pair of short, blue slender legs dangled off his shoulder. Looking down above his head was Hana with big devilish smile plastered on her face. Mirabelle jumped slightly as she and Lyca gave a confused look at the strange blue girl riding Caleb's head.

"Caleb-kun!", Hana squealed cheerfully. The others devil girls came running past Camilla and surrounded Caleb with an adoring twinkle in their eye each trying to talk at the same time. Mirabelle and Lyca stood in shock at the gaggle of girls now ogling their human. Mirabelle shook wanting to stop them as Lyca was two seconds away from yanking them all off him. Scarlett was the last to join them and stood next to Camilla. She watched as the other devil's fawn on Caleb and turned her nose up trying to hide her blush.

"Lo siento, señor. When I said I was going to see you, they wouldn't listen to anything else Mon personnel had to say.", Camilla said.

Caleb managed to calm the excited devil girls. Hana giggled as he gingerly removed her from his head placing her with the group. He raised an eyebrow at Camilla who shrugged with dubious innocence then at Scarlett who turned away refusing to make eye contact. He looked at the others around him and noticed none of them were wearing collars anymore.

"Hey, I see you guys got your collars off.", Caleb stated

"Oh yes!", Sharon stepped forward gesturing at her neck, "There's this Mon human guy who specializes in enchantment removals."

"What are the odds!?", Julia added.

"Und look, our magic ist slowly returning.", Hiedi stated as a green magic seal appeared in her hands.

Caleb nodded. He wants to question how absurd their luck was that such a person exists. But, he decided to just go with it saving himself a headache.

Lyca glided over to Caleb and elbowed him softly the cleared her throat. Caleb's eyes shot open in realization.

"Oh right, right! You guys, I wanna introduce you to my friend's slash houseguests.", He said putting himself between Mirabelle and Lyca, "Mirabelle and Lyca these are the girls. The girls, Mirabelle and Lyca.", He said gesturing between the two groups.

"N-nice, t-to meet you all.", Mirabelle uttered shyly huddling close to Caleb.

"Heya!", Lyca said as her eyes drifted to Camilla. They both exchanged a small grin to each other.

"Wait, you're a host for ICEP?!", One of the twins stated

"Yep, been one for these two little sweethearts for a couple months now.", He stated as he petted both Lyca and Camilla and they swooned lovingly.

"So... what's this I hear about good news?", Caleb inquired and they all immediately bombarded him with chatter forcing him to interject, "Ok, Ok, please just someone get to the point!"

Sylvia stepped up now, "Basically, we've been given refuge in Interspecies Affair's civil development facility. We'll be given the option either to live in their care receiving job training and education on human society until we can make our own way. Or we could be placed in the care of a host fitting our choices with a thorough background check."

"Oh, that's fantastic news. Glad you guys are getting a shot at making it. Best of luck to all of you.", Caleb said with a supportive grin. He looked at the devil girls who all suddenly wore somber expressions.

"Hey, why you guys upset? This is good news, right?"

Most of them remained silent. Camilla held her chest sadly as Scarlett crossed her arms dejectedly. It was Julia who finally spoke up, "It is! But...thing is...it only works if you're already registered in any globally recognized Interspecies Affairs office...and...", She trailed looking over at Camilla.

"Camilla isn't registered in any I.A. branch, not even in her home country.", Scarlett said tired of Julia stalling before looking away dejectedly.

Caleb turned to Camilla who despondently avoided eye contact, "So... what about you two?"

"I... will more than likely be deported from dis country.", Camilla stated forlornly.

Caleb, Lyca and Mirabelle were shocked by her statement. Caleb the turned to Sterling.

"Mr. Sterling is that true?! Can they really do that?!", He inquired in an urgent tone.

"Yes, they can. Unless she has legal identification or if a host is willing to help her get registered, Interspecies Affairs will have no choice but to deport her.", Sterling explained

Caleb was stunned with disbelief. After all they went through, she can't even join her friends in finding a better life.

"N-no! I don't want to lose Camilla-sama!", Hana cried out

"Yeah, if she can't stay...t-then we won't stay", Moka stated.

"That's right!", Her twin added

Camilla went to them and kneeled down, "Listen pequenos (young ones), do not throw away a chance at a rich life, none of you. I will be fine."

Hana and the twins hugged Camilla sobbing as she embraced them. The other devil girls wore doleful expressions.

Caleb felt a lump in his throat at the sight. He glanced at Mirabelle then Lyca and saw the grim looks on their faces. He thought for a second and had an idea.

"H-hey, Mr. Sterling, you said she needed a host to get her registered right?", Caleb inquired trying to sound more confident. Everyone turned their attention towards him. Devil girls each had a mixture of surprised and hopeful gazes

Sterling smirked raising an eyebrow knowing exactly where he was going, "Yes, Mr. Bezzell, of course they need to be willingly to accept the host, but once that's done they can be automatically registered as a homestay. With all the rights that come with it."

"Alright then.", Caleb then moved in closer to the devil girls, "Ms. Sartana would you allow me to be your host?"

Lyca and Mirabelle exchanged looks with each other. The other devils, especially Scarlett, stared at Caleb as Camilla stood up with an astonished look on her face. She stepped forward looking down at his stern brown eyes.

"A-are you sure Señor?", She spoke softly to which Caleb nodded she was about to explode with happiness before Caleb stopped her

"Oh, whoa wait a sec", he said before turning to Mirabelle and Lyca, "Are you both ok with this?"

Both of them were happy that he took their feelings about the decision into consideration.

Lyca grinned approvingly placing her hands on her hips, "She seems ok with me! As long as she doesn't go in my den (her room)."

Caleb nodded then looked to Mirabelle. She froze from all the eyes her and started fidgeting and stuttering nervously. Lyca gave her a reassuring pat on her back forcing out of her nervous stupor. She saw then her dear Caleb giving her one of his smiles that always calmed her. She slowly exhaled.

"Y-yes, if my dear ok with it, I am too.", Mirabelle spoke with a smile.

Caleb nodded then turned to Camilla, "Well then it's settled welcome to our fam-HAH!"

Before Caleb could finish, Camilla scooped him up in a tight hug placing his head firmly in her cleavage the side of his face in kisses," oh coma puder habre tenido Tanta suerte de encontrade, gracias señor, muchas muchas gracias! You are truly wonderful!"

Mirabelle and Lyca watched in frustration as she once again was smothering their human but remained calm. She just very happy. What harm could it...?

"Arigato, Caleb-kun!", Hana clung to his back again nuzzling his face adoringly. Mirabelle and Lyca were knocked out of their collective thought.

"You are the sweetest guy ever! Thank you so much!", Sharon stated as she clings to his side trapping his arm in her soft flesh.

"Danke! Danke! I promise we will never forget your kindness! Never!", Hiedi added trapping Caleb's other side in warm, soft flesh.

The twins, Sylvia, and Julia were next to join the group hug session as Scarlett stood by watching and giggling to herself with a small grin.

Mirabelle and Lyca stood slack jawed before Lyca couldn't take it anymore and rushed into the group to join the hug fest. Mirabelle, feeling unsure and left out, found the confidence to charge in and cuddle up to her Dear as well.

"Gasp...guys, ah... please...I can't breathe...ack", Caleb tried to escape his prison of affection only to be repeatedly dragged back in and bombarded with more loving kisses, hugs and soft flesh grinding against him.

Sterling chuckled taking a shot of bourbon, "Well, looks like you're kinda popular these days Mr. Bailey."

"It's Bi...ack... zzell!"

...

The investigation lasted a little while longer before everything was packed up. Mon forces escorted the devil girls to Interspecies Affairs, Wick and his men were hauled off, and Caleb, the girls, and his new houseguest could finally breathe easy.

Caleb and the girls got an escort home by police and Mon agents (The dark elf and a lizardman respectively). Caleb sat with his back to the wall of a large transport unit. To his right, Lyca slept on the cushioned benches, across from him, Camilla slept sitting with her wings wrapped around her front. Finally, kneeling to his left with her head in his lap as he gingerly stroked her scalp. They were all very tired. Despite tonight's events and the pain meds still in his system, Caleb didn't feel very sleepy. He decided to scroll through his (not Fat bastard's) phone which Sterling pulled a few strings to get out of evidence locker. He noticed a few texts from his supervisor Rodney asking how was his 4th of July weekend. Caleb reflected on everything in his mind for moment before responding with one word.

'Eventful'.

 **WR Note**

 **I'm back baby! You know the old saying, " _Life finds a way…to get in the damn way."_ Sorry for the late update fam, I have just been completely drained with work and school lately. Not to mention, I was kinda having a thing going with this girl from my differential equations class, but it quickly crashed and burned like goddamn Hindenburg. This chapter was meant to go out ON HALLOWEEN. I been trying to find time to complete this chapter for the longest; editing, proofreading, rewriting dialogue all for the sake of making it a good. Also, didn't intend for thins to be so long but I had A LOT of ideas. Kinda want to apologize if I killed and maimed left and right, but I wanted this chapter to cement a turning point in this story. Where ANYONE can be killed at any time, even main characters. Well, that's all I had to say. Be sure to Fav, follow, and comment all that good shit and, as always, this is Goat man saying PEACE FAM.**


	11. Everything Stays but Changes

Chapter 11: Everything Stays but Changes

A month passed since that eventful 4th of July weekend. A lot has happened; so much that's it's kinda hard to pick where to start. For starters, Mon and police launched a full-scale investigation using the information they collected from the crime scenes at the motel and warehouse, the GPS in the van used by Renalds and Fat Bastard, and several testimonies from Camilla and the devil girls. Wick and his men faced rigorous interrogation, but most were unwilling to give up anything. Not even Mark or Andy, though they didn't really know very much since both arrived in Alabama barely a month prior. They are all currently awaiting trial each with a possibility of life without parole.

The hellhounds that were placed into Mon custody were also questioned. They were surprisingly less obstinate about giving up what they knew. Mainly because they said felt no real loyalty towards the organization and just wanted to get off if they could. The information they provided was substantial enough to help further the investigation. They were all soon deported and black listed by interspecies affairs. Furthermore, one of them was distraught over the whereabouts of her missing sister who disappeared at the motel. I.A. dispatched agents to locate the missing hound.

It wasn't long before Mon and the police uncovered a more disturbing conspiracy within their system. It would appear the van used by Renalds and Fat Bastard to transport Liminal cargo was one of many issued by an agent operating and dealing with Liminal black market traders. Through their influence, guys like Renalds and Fat Bastard we're able to carry about their activities all while flying under the exchange programs radar. They were immediately brought into custody and discharged from ICEP. After disclosing the names of everyone they were dealing with which led to even more arrests of these 'phony agents' and their buyers. Host families were soon warned of any possible fraudulent agents and methods to help identify them.

Second, with all these arrests the police got further and further into finally locating the underground liminal trade channel in Alabama. The police were able to find one of the Malone Family's meeting spots, a rental home near Hoover's Riverchase. The entire place had been vacated, oddly, without any trace of anyone ever being there. What's more bizarre, is that most of the furniture, floors, and even the walls in a very thin but sticky layer of red viscous fluid. According to forensics, it was some type of highly concentrated corrosion slime. It made gathering fingerprints or DNA traces impossible as it eroded away any trace.

But, the police were even more surprised by what they found in a backyard shed on the premises. It was a grisly sight of the hellhound(Scar) that was reported to have alluded capture at the motel strung up to the ceiling by her arms in chains with her kneecaps broken. She hung limply with multiple bruises littering her body and face. She was severely dehydrated. What's more her tongue had been cut out of her mouth and along with some of her fangs. Above her where the chain was affixed to, the words 'ничто болван' were etched into the support beams. It was later translated to mean, 'worthless mutt'. The hellhound was immediately brought into interspecies affairs and received four days of rigorous medical treatment. Police wanted to try questioning her, but was denied by I.A. chairperson. She appeared to be extremely traumatized and hasn't even attempted to speak a word to anyone since being admitted into care.

Nevertheless, the police and Mon forces continued to pursue the Malone Family and their associates by following different points along the trade channels. It wasn't long before they able to gradually slow the influx of extraspecies trafficking. Numerous liminals that were being abused and exploited by shady practitioners for the resources they produce or to be forced into servitude were rescued and put into the care of interspecies affairs. Although, police units were never able to arrest any other members of the Malone Family; soon concluding the organization had ceased activity due to all the heat being put on them. While this only meant the Malones simply relocated to one of their establishments further North, this also meant police had at long last succeeded in closing trade channel into Alabama. Certain information of these events would later be kept confidential from the public so as to avoid the likelihood of the exchange program losing their credibility and assurance of liminals safety in the state. It was decided the public is to know what they SHOULD know. The police and Mon forces working tirelessly to stop a group of vicious criminals. Acknowledgement of innocent people that lost their lives to these criminals and the justice for grieving families as they witnessed the murderers led out of court to prison. And to top it off, an exchange host who's courage led to their capture and rescue of several liminals and is the reason many more were saved from a similar fate.

That's how it was painted on the surface anyway. A lot of half-truths so police and Mon can save face and simultaneously gain more favor in the public eye.

But enough focusing on quasi fake news for protection of common welfare, let's get back to our main heroes.

****Present Day****

The morning sun bathed the entire city of Huntsville in warming, welcoming light accompanied by a refreshing breeze. August had come quicker this year. While this meant Autumn was fast approaching plenty of things besides leaves were changing. Elementary through college students beginning their new school year, farmers getting in a fresh harvest, weather changing on a dime, but the most prominent thing of all...football season. It is no exaggeration the Alabama is one state that doesn't simply _play_ football, they freakin' live it. Commercials, a University, entire stores dedicated to merchandise, food, hell even fan clubs all created in support of Crimson Tide. Everywhere you go during the season you're bound to see or hear the phrase ''Roll Tide or Roll Tide Roll" from prideful if not overly enthusiastic fans. Granted it isn't the most well-liked team, in fact, it's the most hated college football teams in the South. Not because Crimson Tide are losers but because they WIN too goddamn always; pretty much fostering resentment in the college football world. Eh, price of victory. The outside of the Bizzell household was virtually same. All of the 4th of July decorations had been taken down and stored away for next year. This was the outside though, as within this seemingly peaceful home a storm was starting to brew.

 _Darkness. That's all Caleb could see around him as his eyes darted back and forth erratically and nervously to find... something. Anything that would assure him that safety was possible. He opened his mouth and spoke, but no sound came out. Suddenly he felt a strong pressure around his neck and he was lifted up off the ground gasping for air and flailing desperately. A pair of fiery red eyes occompanied by the sadistic wide mouthed smile of the large hellhound Chrolla filled his vision. Fear overtook all of Caleb's senses. His gaze shift for a moment and two figures stood in the distance. He recognized them as his brother and sister and they each glared with the say hateful intensity he had seen before. Chrolla then slammed him hard to the ground. He screamed and groaned and the hound chuckled boisterously at his pain. It was then Caleb heard an audible and familiar ''click". Caleb reluctantly rose his head to the pair of black pants legs in front of him. He looked upwards to the person in front of him and grew even more fearful. Wick stood above him pointing the very same P30L at Caleb's head. Caleb's legs trembled when he made eye contact with that man. Those cold, soulless eyes that invoked unease and hopelessness. The eyes of a murderer. He grinned at Caleb as the hellhound licked her lips hungrily._

 _"What's wrong, can't stand on your own two feet?", He taunted preparing to fire. All Caleb could do was stared down that dark barrel feeling both fear and anticipation. A part of him was about to surrender to this fate, when suddenly..._

 _"DEAR!", called another voice. Caleb eyes widened to the sight of Mirabelle galloping to him. Her arms were outstretched with tears in her eyes. Wick's expression morphed to irritation as he then turned the gun in her direction aiming for her head. Caleb's legs stopped trembling as he rushed in front of Wick just a millisecond before...BANG!_

Caleb's eyes shot open as he jerked his upper body to sit up in bed. He gasped holding his chest. "Gah! Hah haaaah shit.", Caleb sighed exhaustedly. His body was drenched in cold sweat soaking his entire t-shirt and part of his sheets.

"C-caleb... came a quiet whisper that caught Caleb's attention as he noticed the slender arm on his thigh. He calmed down a bit when he saw it was only Mirabelle. She stared with those violet eyes filled distress with tears in the corners. Her attire of a sailor moon shirt that hugged her curvaceous breasts and stomachs snuggly and cloak that stopped at her upper legs. She quivered ever so often wanting to say something but felt her words lodge in her throat.

"Hey, morning moon pie.", Caleb uttered tiredly, "You okay?"

"Y-yes... I am. But you... I", she trailed choking again.

Caleb sighed again wiping the sweat from his face then sat up on the beds edge, "Yeah, it's that dream again, you don't have to-"

"Please, don't tell me not to worry.", Mirabelle interrupted cupping his face in her hands. Caleb stared back at her and saw the anguish in her eyes, "Not as long as that pain is still there."

"Can't hide much from you can I?", He replied dryly.

Mirabelle looked away remembering the terrible images she seen in his dreamscape.

Caleb sorrowfully glanced down to the floor, inhaled then exhaled, before giving her a stern look, " Moon pie, remember what I said about pain and what we can do about it?"

Mirabelle slowly nodded before uttering, "A-acknowledge it and...learn from it in order to move forward."

"That's right sweetie, and that's just what I'm going to do.", He then cupped her chin gently forcing her to look at him, "that's what WE'RE going to do. Okay?"

Mirabelle blushed meeting his gaze while processing his words. She snapped out of her thoughts when he released her chin and quickly stepped to the side.

"But right now, I am, I need to shower and change. Haven't sweated this much since my first finals week in college.", Caleb giggled. Mirabelle joined in and the two shared an awkwardly forced laugh together to relieve. Caleb picked up his new phone to see the time, 6:45 a.m.

"Pretty early, don't even have to be at work until 9.", Caleb said grabbing his work shirt, beige slacks, socks, and underwear, "Eh, more time for us to spend together. Could ya wake up Lyca and Camilla for breakfast moon pie?"

"Of course, darling. I-is there anything you may need? I could maybe tidy your room a bit.", Mirabelle inquired devotedly.

"Nah it's fine, I can do it later.", Caleb replied gathering up the last of his clothes.

"Oh...um ok", Mirabelle uttered beaming a loving smile and he returned it before walking out. Her smile soon vanished as she once again overcome by a deep sadness. She exited the room in time to hear the shower running in the bathroom down the hall. She stared in its direction clutching her hand to ample bosom. Her heart felt like it was in a vice grips.

Tears began to run down her cheeks as she tried to hold in her sobs. " I'm sorry, dear. I'm so sorry.", She whispered remorsefully shaking her head.

Inside the bathroom shower, Caleb stood with his forehead pressed against the wall as the hot water ran down his head and body. He ran his hand over the now healed but plainly visible bullet wound in his shoulder and sighed. He gulped pressing it lightly with his finger and the loud 'BANG' sound followed by the agonizing feeling of red hot piece of metal stabbing into his flesh and memories of that night flashed through his mind. He sharply exhaled clenching his eyes shut then they shot open as he glanced around frantically. It took him a couple moments to realize he was still in the shower. He soon finished and stepped out to dry and get dressed.

He stood in front of the mirror, wiped away the steam and stared at his reflection. He started to internally ruminate on the events of previous weeks.

While the police and Mon agents were fighting against smugglers and gangsters, Caleb and the girls were busy combating the emotional, physical, and psychological ramifications of the 4th of July events. First, he had to personally pick out everyone involved in the Malone family at the police lineup. Caleb had to spend three days in protective custody for fear of him being targeted by assassins. Mirabelle and Lyca had to be watched round the clock by I.A. personnel within his home as precaution. During that time, Caleb was also questioned by bureau agents in the murders of Gangster Renalds and Fat Bastard as a suspect. Luckily, they found out there was surveillance camera attached to a light pole that captured everything that transpired on the back of the warehouse. He was soon dropped of all homicide charges much to his great relief. When he finally got to go home, he was greeted happily by not just Mirabelle and Lyca but his uncle and Vanessa as well. Hearing their worried voices, feeling their warm hugs, and seeing those looks of genuine care was the catharsis he needed at that moment to feel at peace.

Then came the wave of social media posts and news reporters looking to get as much info as they could out of him, Camilla, Sterling, the devil girls, and any officer or agents even remotely involved. All for being on top of the latest craze especially when it involves liminals While Caleb was painted as hero for his deed, even receiving multiple requests for interviews on the local news, he turned them all down. His Facebook timeline was filled post from hundreds of people, some praising him, some looking for spotlight, and some straight up hateful posts that denounce him as a 'devil worshipper'. In truth, Caleb just didn't want to draw so much unnecessary attention and because he knew whatever he said they'd just twist and mold to suit however THEY wanted. Not that staying silent really stopped them much. There were even some the hounded him at work which distracted him hurting his productivity on the new project. Speaking of work, even his relationship among his co-workers. Typically, Caleb tried not to stand out much simply finishing his part of a project then going home like he was never there. But since then, talk and rumors, some good some bad, began to circulate among his colleagues and even their project manager complained about the reporters hindering productivity towards their deadline.

Finally, the day of the trial of Wick and his men. Caleb, Camilla and all the devil girls, families of deceased, Mon agents, police, and even some victimized host families, were all in attendance. After hearing testimonies, running over a substantial amount of evidence, and short deliberation, all of Wick's men were sentenced 25 years in federal prison. Wick, however, due to the gravity and frequency of his crimes amounted to capital punishment. He was sentenced to death within two weeks. When asked if he had anything else to say for himself, he looked out over everyone in the court lingering a bit on Caleb, Camilla and the other devils, and said, "I am sorry but I just don't feel I'm guilty of anything." He said those words with the utmost certainty and an unwavering calm demeanor that sent a chill down the spines of some people. The judge banged the gavel and the sentence was carried. As he and the rest of his men were led out in handcuffs, Wick turned his head and met eye contact with Caleb. The latter felt a surge of fear run through him but tried hard to let that man see it. The image of Wick's cold, malicious eyes that stared into Caleb's soul burned itself into his mind.

Days after the trial, things start to slowly cool down. The media gradually eased up on it's interest in the events. Caleb was able to fully take up his mantel again as Mirabelle and Lyca caretaker. It looked like Caleb could finally get back some modicum of normalcy and control in his life.

Caleb exhaled sharply staring at himself in the mirror. He knew they only survived that night because of pure luck. He had no real plans or anything, he was just trying desperately to stay alive like the coward he was. And, despite what he's been told, he knew it was because of him that motel clerk, the police chief and the officers, and old man were killed. HE was the reason Wick and his men did that. Caleb glared at his reflection with self-loathing and regret. Once again started to ask himself if all of that was truly worth? Would he have been better off if he had decided to drive off in that van when he had the chance? Leave well enough alone and let it sort itself out somehow? Go back to his homestays and pretend all was well?

Then he thought of Camilla, Scarlett, Hana and the other devil girls. The looks of genuine happiness, hope, and gratitude on their faces. The Facebook and Instagram posts with images of host families, some victims of the trafficking, giving him their thanks. Finally, his mind went to his Uncle Andrew, the look of pride on his face. Cousin Vanessa patting his back happily. Lyca wrapping an arm around his neck in a playful headlock. And Mirabelle, her slender arms wrapped around him with her head nuzzling his chest then looking up at him with those beautiful violet angelic eyes.

He looked down at his bare chest to the black hoof mark and lightly placed his hand on it. Exhaling slowly he looked back up to his reflection and nodded.

" _Come on, keep it together man_.", He thought to himself putting on his clothes he had laid out, " _For them. And for her."_

He walked out of the bathroom ready to take on a new day.

****7:20 a.m.****

Caleb was now fully dressed and made his way down the hall towards the kitchen. As he walked down the hall, he noticed a wonderful scent wafting through the air. A scent that made his stomach and his mouth water in anticipation. Entering the kitchen, the first thing he saw was Mirabelle standing near the couch staring at the kitchen. She didn't react to his presence because she was too captivated by whatever was happening in front of her.

He approached Mirabelle immediately falling dead silent with wide eyes as he understood why she was in such a daze. In his kitchen, Camilla wore one of Caleb's apron (the black Darth Vader one) under a red tank top that stopped at her belly and hugged her double D breasts and blue jean skirt with brown stockings that matched her mocha brown skin and extenuated her curvaceous thighs and plump rear. Her wings were folded neatly in small of her back like a cape as her tail swayed with her hip movements. She was softly singing a song in Spanish with her back turned to them cooking something in the skillet. Next to her however, a line of animate potatoes stood up in a line hopping rhythmically one by one into the sink of running water turning itself off and on, hopping out, then getting skinned and chopped up by a couple of levitating knives before being scooped into a floating skillet and placed on a lit burner to sautee. On the counter, a few other levitating knives were busy chopping and dicing lettuce and other vegetables then sliding them into a medium bowl to be tossed by floating wooden spoons. Camilla snapped her finger creating a small yellow magic seal and the refrigerator door swung open, five large eggs came flying out, before closing. A small bowl and whisk hovered next to her and the eggs simultaneously cracked and emptied their content before being stirred up in the bowl. The shells discarded themselves in the trash as Camilla emptied the skillet full of chopped chicken into a plate. She grabbed the bowl above her and dumped the eggs into the frying pan stirring it with a spatula before dumping the chicken in with the potatoes adding a touch of olive oil.

"~ahh perfecto~", she hummed sweetly when she tasted a bit of the food with s fork. She turned around and was to surprised to see Caleb and Mirabelle staring at her, "Oh! Buenos Dias Senor Caleb and Senorita Mirabelle."

They both nodded simultaneously not even blinking.

Camilla tilted her head in confusion, "I-is something wrong? Did I do something to upset ju?!"

"No no, you're good. I'm just busy once again internally questioning every fundamental principle of the universe. So far, all I've come up with is that Isaac Newton was a fuckin dumbass.", Caleb dryly stated as he watched the knives slice up pieces of cheese, green pepper, and onion then a levitating bowl take the ingredients and add them to the frying pan while Camilla continued to stir.

"Hehehehehe Senor is a man of science to a fault. This is nothing more than a simple enchantment spell, nothing complex", Camilla snarkily grinned finishing the eggs.

' _Yeah you say that but still',_ Caleb thought with a deadpan expression before he looked at Mirabelle who was curiously staring at the salad being tossed by magic utensils.

"*Yawn* Mornin' everybody, something smells really good.", came the half-awake voice of Lyca. The others turned to see the she-wolf in her pajamas consisting of grey panties and grey cutoff t-shirt. Her tail swayed excitedly as she drooled bearing her fangs in a toothy half-grin. She had serious bed head with her hair sprawled out like a frilled lizard.

"Heh, good morning sunshine", Caleb smiled at her glancing at the completely healed scar near her ribs.

"Good morning Lyca, did you sleep well?", Mirabelle inquired with a smile also avoiding looking at the scar. After that night, she and Lyca realized how much they each cared about Caleb and they began bonding more over other things. Mirabelle read her books since Lyca wasn't very good at it, Lyca would help her out in the garden, and they'd enjoy talking about random topics. When Caleb, Lyca, and Camilla finally told Mirabelle about what happened to Lyca when she took off to find Caleb and how Lyca nearly died, she fainted on the spot. Although she was extremely grateful towards Camilla did (with Caleb's help), she was even more grateful towards Lyca realizing that she was the reason Caleb was alive. The two eventually started viewing each other less as romantic rival and more like close friends; almost like sisters.

"Shoot yeah, that was the best sleep I had in a good while.", Lyca said as she stretched out her arms and back the did a few squats, "So is the food done?"

"Almost, I just need to finish a few things.", Camilla grinned at Lyca before sliding the eggs onto the serving tray then turning back with stern but kind eyes, "But first, all of you are to clean yourselves right now; dis is not le casa for pigs."

"I've already finished getting dressed. Lyca, Mirabelle, I've already prepared the hot water go on ahead wash up. We'll have the table set in 15 minutes.", Caleb stated as they each beamed him appreciative grins.

Lyca bounded over to Mirabelle signaling her to follow "Come on Mira, can't let Chief gesture go to waste can we? Meet ya in the bath in a minute, gonna grab some clothes.", she said before taking off to her room. Mirabelle went to her room to get her some clothes when she heard Caleb speak.

"Alright Ms. Sartana, let me finish up the cooking.", Caleb stated walking into the kitchen raising an eyebrow when the enchanted utensils apparently stopped working to 'look' at him.

"Oh it's no trouble Senor, I wanted to show my thanks to ju and the others.", Camilla said.

"That's really nice of you, but I'm your host. It's my job to keep you ladies happy and fed with my amazing home cookin'.", Caleb in a playfully pompous tone.

Camilla giggled stepping away from the stove giving him room. He grabbed one of his aprons (the white one with the words ''Chef is love Chef is life" in black) then headed over to the fridge to grab a freshly thawed steak from the fridge, a lemon, and a small bag of white rice.

"So how you enjoying your here so far?", Caleb inquired placing the steak on a cutting board then glancing for a knife; only for one to levitate up to him handle side up and he took it. He trimmed the fat from the steaks and put them in the frying pan. Then he filled a small pot up with water and set it to simmer.

"I love it here Senor. Ju, Senorita Mirabelle and Lyca, are all so welcoming and just all seem really happy together. It has been a long time since I've been apart of a real home.", Camilla responded leaning her back to the counter next to him.

"Glad to hear it. I'm just sorry it took so long to get you registered.", Caleb said as Camilla hung her head pensively remembering he time in Interspecies Affairs. She remembered how tedious the process was since she had to personally tell them things about her background. It didn't help that it took longer than normal to get her approved as a student. Mostly because, at the time, the exchange was dealing with a flood of other undocumented liminals brought in after the arrests and that she was still under watch for her safety from any of the Malones assassins. It took over two weeks but Camilla was finally registered in I.A.'s system. It took another week to process Caleb's host request forms for her. When she finally arrived at Caleb's residents, the second she saw him step out of the house she scooped him into another smothering hug.

She sighed, "It was not too much trouble Senor. Besides, the meal ju had prepared upon my arrival was worth it."

"Heh, I bet you haven't had homemade chicken risotto like that before.", Caleb smiled as he used the spatula to turn over the steak empty a bag of rice in the boiling pot, "Your reaction when you took that first bite was priceless. '~Ai ceintos Diablios Mia, so delicious~", Caleb playfully mocked her in a really bad girly Spanish accent.

Camilla crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance leaning off the counter. She smirked getting a little revenge idea before swiftly grabbing a fork with her tail. She picked a piece of potato and chicken from the serving tray and moved closer to him. Caleb noticed a stopped stirring the chicken now focusing on her and how she stared down at him with half challenging half devious eyes. She brought the fork close to his face and leaned her upper body downward meet him at eye level.

"Why don't ju put your money where your mouth is Senor", she said in a husky voice as her breasts hung limply giving Caleb an eye full of her bountiful cleavage. Caleb gulped nervously at how close she was to him while trying his best to focus on JUST her eyes. He slowly opened his mouth, not breaking eye contact, and took the food in his mouth. His eyes widened as he chewed every bite. The potatoes were so tender with the right amount of garlic and salt. The chicken practically melted in a puddle of spicy sweetness that combined with the seasoned potato into an fire cracker of flavor. Caleb blinked rapidly stricken dumb silent trying to process the little experience. Camilla curled her lips in a satisfied devilish grin straightening her back.

"Well Senor?", Camilla inquired coyly.

Caleb snapped back to this reality and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "I, uh, hehe you definitely just gave my cooking a run for it's money. What's that called?"

"Asado pollo y salteara patatas (sauteed potatoes and chicken), one of mi best dishes Senor.", Camilla stated proudly fanning her wings.

Caleb chuckled slightly not quite understanding what she said, "It definitely shows. I can just tell you put a lot of love into it."

Camilla blushed feeling her heart thump upon hearing those words.

"~Ohohohoho, senor~" she giggled bubbly shimmying her body in little victory dance. She stopped only to the smell of something burning.

"Um senor, ju should stir that rice.", Camilla pointed to the steaming pot.

"Shit, hang on! I got it, I got it", Caleb exclaimed grabbing a wooden spoon and stirring the pot vigorously in an attempt to salvage most of it. He then took a bowl and a white container filled with brown powder from the cabinet. He took a good portion of the rice in a bowl then mixed in some of the powder.

Camilla tilted her head, "What is that ju are adding to the rice?"

"Protein powder. Canine liminals like Lyca need alot of protein due to their high metabolisms and active lifestyles. Plus, she's been really in to her work outs lately, so the extra protein is big help.", Caleb explained before taking more rice into another bowl and cutting the lemon in half the squeezing out the juice, "And Mirabelle likes a bit of lemon juice in hers."

"You seem to know the girls well.", Camilla commented.

Caleb shrugged placing the medium rare steaks on the plate for Lyca, "Guess you could say so. I've gotten to know alot about them and their cultures. Our lives together have really meshed to the point where everything we do just feels natural you know. I hope to say same about you too. We can even cook more meals together."

Camilla smiled warmly and stepped closer to him then petted his head, "Gracias senor. Heh, ju know, I realized something. Ju are the first man I've ever met who's ever cooked for or offered to cook with me."

"Well, I consider myself deeply honored by that fact— ", Caleb said before he flinched from something snaking it's way up from his leg, to his butt then around his lower stomach. It was Camilla's tail. He looked up at her cheeky grin and her red eyes filled with passion before leaning close. Her breasts lightly grazing his chest and arching her back allowing her shapely rear to be pushed up. Caleb could feel his cheeks heating and his throat go bone dry.

Unbeknownst to them, Mirabelle was peeking around the corner watching them. A purplish mist emanating from her tail to her legs concealed her presence and erased the sound of her steps. She wore a shocked and saddened expression covering her mouth to muffle a few choked sobs.

Caleb could feel his heart race faster than a Kenyan Olympic gold medalist as she blushed deeply.

"~I'm glad ju were my first~", she whispered huskily as her hot breath sent a chill down Caleb making him trembled.

Caleb gulped trying to avert his eyes droning, "U-uhhhhh...Ms. Sartana... please this is."

Camilla suddenly burst into laughter stepping away as she unwound her tail, " Bah hohohohoho eres muy guapo( you're so cute) Senor, I was only joking. It's what we succubi do, we tease. Ju aren't mad right?", She finished innocently swaying her hips with a puppy-dog pout.

" _No, ",_ his voice cracked a bit much to her amusement then he audible cleared his throat, "Ahem, no it's fine. Well let's finish up and get the table sought."

"Ju read my mind Senor. Do not want these eggs getting cold ohohoho", Camilla giggled quickly grabbing one serving tray and hurrying out the kitchen. She muttered something under her breath in Spanish. Her heart refused to stop pounding in her chest and she suddenly took deep breaths to calm herself. She couldn't believe she lost herself like that. Just hearing him say those sweet things she never realized she needed to hear. Things that were a bit similar to other men she had met, but his were filled with genuine love and support in them with no subversive intent behind them. It warmed her heart and soul so much she just lost it and wanted to...

"Uh, Ms. Sartana, you alright?", Caleb inquired to Camilla who flinched making her wings unfold slightly and turned to see him behind her with the rest of the food.

"Oh, s-si senor, just thinking out loud.", Camilla chirped. He nodded letting it be and the two passed the empty hall Mirabelle once stood.

They sought up the table with the delectable spread of culinary delights bringing a new life to the room. The scent of cut vegetables and fruits, and freshly prepared meat filled the room.

Caleb and Camilla were busy putting down the plates and utensils at the respective places at the table. Caleb then adjusted one of the seats for Mirabelle place. As he did so, Camilla watched his movements plaintively thinking to herself. Ever since she met this man, she had new feeling brew inside of her unlike anything she had felt before. She had met plenty of men in the last hundred plus years. All of them with similar desires and vices; none of them ever making her feel less empty inside. Before meeting Caleb, she viewed all men with same apathetic filter. But now, this man, who makes her heart race with excitement, this man, who's presence alone makes her feel complete. This man who, despite his protests, showed her life. Deep down she hoped this feeling was a sign for what many succubi sought more than anything in this world.

They finished and Caleb looked over the table in approval. Camilla stood behind one of the chairs gripping the wooden edge with her claws. It was a long shot, but she had to just try and tell him. She inhaled sharply and turned to him with a serious look.

"S-senor, I have to tell ju— ", Camilla started but was quickly interrupted.

"~Oh Boy, sirloin!", Lyca shouted as she came bounding into the dining room table wearing a black T-shirt with ''Avenged Seven Fold' in red letters and light grey denim shorts, "I could smell it soon as I stepped out of the bathroom. And TWO of them?!"

"There was a sale in the deli section the other day.", Caleb said before a black blur entered his vision and Lyca caught him in a tight hug, released him, then sat down to wolf down the first steak. Being sure to use the knife and not her claws to cut it like Caleb said, "Thanks a bunch Chief." Lyca uttered through a mouthful of meat.

Caleb smiled a patted her head, "Anytime", he said before turning his attention back to Camilla, "Oh, what were you saying Ms. Sartana?"

Camilla averted for a second in thought then put on a cheerful grin, "Nothing, nothing Senor, later perhaps." She then took a seat and started cutting her omlet into pieces.

Caleb looked over at the empty space with the large bowl of salad, three raspberry cressants and small bowl of rice, "Hey, Lyca is Mirabelle still in the bathroom? She usually out by now."

Lyca chewed a bit then swallowed with a loud gulp before answering, "She came in after I finished.. Think she was in her room looking for something to wear the whole time."

"Hmm, maybe I should go check on her", Caleb said as he the recognizable sound of a utensil hitting a plate and was met by Camilla shooting him a questioning gaze, "Not like that! I'm just gonna knock on the door."

Before Caleb could step foot out of the dining room, Mirabelle appeared from the hallway trodding slowly towards into the dining room.

"Oh, hey Moon pie I was just about to go see about ya.", Caleb grinned as she returned it a bit half-heartedly.

Caleb then noticed that her eyes were a reddish-pink and immediately grew concerned.

"Whoa, Moon pie are you ok? You're eyes are red.", He stated cupping he face with both hands to get a better look as her cheeks flushed from the gesture. Lyca and Camilla had stopped eating and looked over at the pair.

Camilla then stood up, "Let me see, I can probably heal her w-"

"N-no! I'm fine really.", Mirabelle stated a bit embarrassed tone , "I just...got some soap in my eyes rubbed and I rubbed them too much to get it out, that's all."

Caleb's removed his hands using only one to slightly lift up her chin, "Are you sure? Your eyes are red all over, let me get you a cold towel.", Caleb was about to leave but gingerly tugged his shirt getting his attention.

"No, no it's fine dear. It'll go away on it's own, but thank you anyway.", Mirabelle said smiling warmly at him. Lyca grinned comfortingly before going back to her steaks.

Caleb blinked skeptically turning to Camilla and nodded and she sat back down. He released his hand from her chin and gave her space to walk in, "Well alright sweetie, just make sure after breakfast you flush them out thoroughly."

"Y-yes dear.", she replied before taking her place at the table.

... Earlier in the bathroom...

The steam from the very large bath tub filled the room as Mirabelle stood near the large counter sink mirror drying off. The purple fur on her lower half had a nice sheen. She dried her head with a towel as beads of sweat slid down from her large cream-colored mounds past her flat stomach to her nether regions. She pulled off the towel and placed it in the laundry hamper. Looking at the image in the mirror, she shuddered at how pathetic she looked. Her deep frown, baggy tear stained reddened eyes, and slumped shoulders served to reflect everything she despised about herself. She thought of what happened with Caleb and Camilla and how she stood there watching. She wanted desperately to say something to make her stop, to let her know he belonged to her. But she froze, she realized she had no grounds to say such things. She couldn't even bring herself to go to him when he needed her most. That night while the person she loved was in life threatening danger, Lyca, Sterling, everyone, including Camilla did everything they could to save him. But her, nothing, she did nothing but hide and wait.

She ran back to her room tearfully lamenting on what a coward she was. He deserved better than her.

The last few weeks she's entered his dreams, she could feel the trauma and pain he was afflicted with and it was tearing him up inside, but he tried his best to move on to and not look back. But it still tormented him, even in the real world. It hurt. She wanted to help him, in any way she could to make him feel at ease. It was the least, or rather the only thing she could do.

Mirabelle sighed to herself as she buttoned her lavender blouse over a plain light purple t-shirt tucking the hem into the grey cloak on her bottom half. She opened the door of the bathroom and stepped. A loud noise of someone screaming, 'Oh boy sirloin!', made her jump out of her skin. She calmed herself realizing it was Lyca and giggled dispassionately for not being used to her excited outbursts by now. She put on a smile and made for the dining room.

*****8:15 a.m.*****

Breakfast went by moderately as they enjoyed their time together. They enjoyed some small talk, partially geared towards Camilla to get to know the others a bit more. Mirabelle didn't say much, of course, or even really look Camilla in the face. Caleb and Lyca just wrote it off as nervousness and helped her out in telling things about herself. Lyca stretched standing up then went into the living room to continue watching a new show on Netflix she started enjoying called 'Sons of Anarchy'. Caleb was gathering up the dishes and serving trays as Camilla sat finishing the last of her food. Caleb reached for Mirabelle's plates but she quickly piled them up and got up from her seat.

"Oh, it's fine dear, I've got them. I can help you with dishes as well.", She said wanting to be helpful.

"Oh, thank you", Caleb replied.

Mirabelle followed him to the entrance when suddenly she felt something restrain her front legs. She gave a sharp, startled cry as she dropped three of the plates and they shattered on the floor. She was on her front legs looking at shattered mess of glass on the regretfully. Camilla turned her head in surprise and instinctively jumped up to aid.

"Whoa, Mirabelle are you ok?!", Caleb said placing the tray on a nearby stand then stepping around the carefully glass. Mirabelle saw the worry in his face and nodded remorsefully.

Lyca came sliding in, "Mira?! What's wr-oh! Hey, you're not hurt are you?"

"N-no, i'm okay.", Mirabelle knew her words were filled with concern but still felt them sting her to the core

Caleb kneeled down to help her up and she reluctantly accepted, "You sure, no cuts or anything? That was quite a spill."

"Jes, an injury is still an injury. Even smaller ones shouldn't be ignored, here Senor I can take c-", Camilla said summoning a small blue magic seal but was interrupted by Mirabelle.

"N-no! I mean, i-i'm sorry but I'm fine, really. I don't have a single scratch on me.", Mirabelle finished coldly, "But I broke some of your good plates"

Caleb lightly petted the top of her head "I'm just glad you're fine, they're just plates. But don't move until I sweep up all this broken glass."

"That won't be necessary Senor.", Camilla said confidently before facing the pile of sharps extending one hand and making a figure eight with the other. A yellow magic seal with an infinity symbol appeared and the shards started glowing same color. The floated off the floor and instantly reformed themselves back into a stack off whole plates, as if they were never broken.

Caleb, Lyca, and a Mirabelle stared at the plate in amazement then collectively turned to her.

"Que?", she uttered confused by their behavior. In a flash, Lyca appeared in front of her starry eyed and grinning excitedly.

"That's so cool. What did you do?", Lyca stated bouncing in one spot.

"Yeah, that was pretty awesome. What is it like a fix'it spell like the one in Harry Potter?", Caleb asked staring at the plates intrigued.

"Please do not compare our use of the mystic arts to that self-deluded, vapid, libidinous twaddle Senor.", She said in annoyance, "But it is, in a sense restoring something to a previous state in it's history. Think of it like, rewinding time."

All their jaws dropped before Caleb said, "You can control time too! Did the laws of physics just stop caring when your species came into existence?!"

Ignoring his question, Camilla decided to clarify, "That spell only works on inanimate objects. It doesn't work on people."

Caleb nodded thinking to himself, ' _wow, that'll save me some cash on repairs.'_

"Also, it won't work on the same object more than three times.", Camilla added.

 _Nevermind._

"Ok, looks like everything's good in here.", Lyca candidly spoke side stepping out of the room to finish the rest of her show. Mirabelle

Caleb glanced at his phone and his eyes widened, "8:20 already? Man time moves fast. Let me finish up these dishes before I go to work.", he said grabbing the plates on the floor only for them to levitate out of his grasp and on to the serving.

"Esta bien( it's alright) Senor, it's not that much. I'll take care of it.", Camilla smiled assuringly as the entire tray and it's contents levitated in front of her.

"Really? I have time, you already did most of the cooking. It's the least I can do as your host.", Caleb said.

Camilla felt that warmness again, "That's sweet of ju Senor but ju have to get going. Go do your, um engineering...stuff."

She left the room with the enchanted dishware floating behind her like a balloon. She glanced curiously back to Mirabelle who stood like a statue.

Caleb shook his head before turning his attention to Mirabelle. She cradled her arms cast her hooded gaze to the floor, appearing to be deep in thought.

"Moon pie?", Caleb said and she snapped out of her thoughts greeting him with an attentive smile, "You sure you're ok?"

"Yes dear, as I said before.", Mirabelle nodded.

"Good, because that was just an accident. We all make mistakes, I wasn't mad, so try not to dwell on it, okay. Besides Camilla fairy godmothered the plates, so it's all good."

Mirabelle giggled slightly at the comment, "Ok, dear."

Caleb scratched the spot on her ear and cooed from the gesture, "Alrighty, I'm gonna grab my laptop and my blueprints then I'll be heading off."

"Ok. I-I love you.", Mirabelle uttered soft enough just for him to hear. Caleb responded by gingerly kissing her forehead.

"I know", he whispered in her ear before leaving for his office room. She touched the spot watching him leave before her expression dissolved into a sad frown.

******10 minutes later*******

Lyca leaned forward on the couch engrossed in the episode as she clutched Bain( her stuff beowolf grimm from RWBY) to her chest. There was a knock at the front door and her ears twitched from the sound.

"I got it!", She paused the episode and wnt to answer the door. Standing outside was a Caucasian human woman in a uniform consisting of a blue suit jacket with white dress shirt underneath and navy blue slacks. She carried a black file case with the Interspecies Affairs logo on the front. Lyca and the critically eyed the woman sniffing curiously as the latter cleared her throat never changing her diligent expression.

"Good morning! I'm looking for a Mr. Caleb Beezell, are you one of his charges?", The woman spoke with a thick Southern accent as Lyca stopped sniffing and was about to say something before she heard Caleb's voice.

"Right here, yes she is, and it's pronounced 'Bizzell'", Caleb answered with slight annoyance near the end then petting Lyca's heard nonverbally telling her 'Thank you, I got it.' and she scampered off to the living room.

"How can I help you ma'am?", Caleb inquired.

"Good morning! My name is Jacqueline Pelt of the Interspecies Affairs branch of Alabama. I will be looking after you charges while you perform your duties as an employee.", The woman explained showing her license and form with authorization seal.

Caleb looked at both forms of identification nodding in approval, "Ok, please come in. What happened to Paul?"

Jacqueline stepped inside, "He was temporarily assigned to Japan to assist a man there with his former charges. All of whom the man is currently married to. "

"Good Lord, eight?! Don't know if that's impressive or insane.", Caleb replied inciting a chuckle from her.

"You know, I have to say it's nice to meet the man who helped restore our organization integrity.", She said with a smile.

 _'ah geez, here we go',_ Caleb thought not wanting to have that conversation.

"There have been plenty of host families and liminal we've rescued that would love to meet you. Perhaps we can schedule something?", She asked inquisitively.

"Thanks, but no. I honestly want to just move on from that mess. Please?", Caleb stated melancholically much to her surprise. Then something else caught her attention.

"Oh, hello.", She said looking over Caleb shoulder and waving. Caleb turned around to see Mirabelle standing behind him.

"Oh! U-um, h-hello, my name is Mirabelle M-Marequine. H-how and w-who are you?", Mirabelle stuttered speaking to Ms. Jacqueline. Caleb watched her both carefully mentally crossing his fingers as Jacqueline approached her.

"Hello , I'm from I.A. and I will looking after you and the others until your host returns", Jacqueline said extending her hand to Mirabelle.

Mirabelle inhaled deeply then shook her hand, "Nice to meet you and thank you for your help." Caleb peaked over Jacqueline giving Mirabelle a thumbs up..

"Perdoméme (excuse me)", Camilla stated catching their attention, "but is it really necessary to have an agent watch us for a few hours. We are capable of looking after our home."

"Ah, you must be Ms. Sartana the newest resident here. I'm sorry but only exchange students who have been members for one year and pass the citizenship exam are not required to have chaperones."

"That is a rather arbitrary set of rules.", Camilla stated plainly.

"A little bit yes, but they're necessary. There a still plenty of liminals and humans with rather bad intentions.", Jacqueline stated giving her a knowing look and Camilla crossed her arms not to dignify a response.

Caleb interjected walking out for the doorway, "Alright then, I trust you to look after them. See you at 4 girls! You have my number, call me if anything happens", he said before closing the door. He then noticed a white Camry parked next to his grey Honda. It's likely her's. As he walked to his car, the door suddenly swung open and out came.

"Wait, Mr. Bizzell I forgot to tell you Agent Sterling is going to be here later to discuss something important with you."

Caleb raised an eyebrow, "Ok then, thanks for letting me know."

"Hehehe, well now look at that.", She said looking away at his house. He turned around to see Mirabelle and Lyca hands pressed to the glass with worried even slightly fearful looks on their faces. Caleb waved to them beaming a confident grin that said everything will be fine. Camilla came up from behind and touched their shoulders and gave them both caring smiles. Lyca returned her own and Mirabelle...averted her gaze in discomfort. Mirabelle and Lyca stepped away from the window with Mirabelle giving one last glance back before going off about their business. Camilla waved him goodbye.

 _'They're never gonna let me out of their sight again.',_ Caleb thought fervently before stepping into his vehicle and, starting it, back out of the driveway to see enter his home, then driving off.

"Well, I'm gonna go work out.", Lyca stated before going off to her

*****Work*****

A large 4-story tall building stood in the Eastern section of the city just 22 miles away from Caleb's residence. There were a multitude of darkened windows covering much of the exterior with spots of white and burgundy walls covering certain areas. The entrance was a revolving door under a large burgundy canopy structure right next to it was a toll gate to an underground parking lot. A large triangular sign of arrows that read 'H.O.D. Dynamics' in Orange and Black color.

Inside was a research and development center. It was typical office filled with cubicles with computers and standard office supplies (copiers, staplers, ect.) but there were private rooms were teams could discuss progress and data on projects. Caleb was inside one of these room explaining his blue prints on the newly refined turbine structure to his team members. The five of them, including their supervisor Rodney, sat at the large fold in table with three laptops and folders cluttering much of it, listening to him intently.

"And so, if we use blades with a tungsten-steel based alloy, it will reduce the energy loss from friction on the axial shaft by 30% and keep well within the range of our budget.", Caleb finished exhaling slowly and waited for a response.

Rodney stood and approached him, "My man!", he stated before repeated slapping Caleb on the back in praise, "I had a feeling you'd find a way to work around out piggy bank of a budget!"

"Yes, I never even considered air resistance could be minimized by using to metals with low electronegativity. You're something else Caleb.", a tall Indian man with a goatee and glasses said in astonishment.

"Thanks Raj, but it just is what it is.", Caleb stated rubbing his back of the soreness.

"Ah come on Cal, you gotta be learn to accept praise man.", Rodney stated to which Caleb shrugged.

A short blonde woman wearing a red button with a white capital 'A'(The Crimson Tide symbol) on her white dress shirt spoke next, "So how DID you come up with that idea any?"

Caleb paused for a second thinking to himself, "I...thought of it in a dream?"

A few of them were surprised by his answer and the blonde girl was about to inquire further before…

 _"IT'S HIGH NOON.",_ came a masculine voice accompanied by classic western sounds. It was Rodney's alert on his phone.

"Oop 12:30, that's the lunch bell kids. Who's up for Chick-fil-a?", Rodney stated joking waggling his phone in hand. Caleb and the other gave him a dry stare.

"You really need to see a doctor.", the blonde girl said.

After a few more hilarious exchanges, they exited the room, locked it, and made their way through the office. As Caleb made his way to the elevator, he couldn't help but overhear the whispers of people as he passed by.

' _That's him huh?'_

 _'yeah, I heard he even killed some of those gangsters'_

' _Willing to take human lives, but he'll save a bunch of Satan's minions? He's got to be some kind of heathen.'_

 _'That's nothin', I here he's even living with one of 'em.'_

 _'Definitely ain't no Christian. I seen him in town with this centaur right? But it's dark purple with like mist around it's tail and it's always following him from behind.'_

 _'Maybe it's some kind of demon horse making him act that way.'_

 _'and who's to say those demons at that hotel didn't manipulate him into doing those things no sane person would._

There words cut him, not deeply, but enough to feel the sting. He inhaled and exhaled slowly as the elevator open for his group. More rumors have circulated around the building. It's gonna be another long day.

****Back at home****

Mirabelle was in her room looking over some of her figurines. After ensuring Sailor Mercury was free of any dust and defects, her attention fell on the Sailor moon plushy Caleb won for her. She solemnly looked at it before picking it up. She gripped the side of it sadly clenching her eyes. Alot of 'what ifs?' ran through her mind. What if she didn't carelessly leave it behind? What she stayed with him and asked Lyca to retrieve it for her? What if she wasn't so selfish? She whimpered before hugging the plushie to her chest like security blanket

Down the hall across from the bathroom, the sound of strained grunts could be heard from Lyca's room. The inside of her room was decorated in a very rugged, rustic outdoorsy theme with wood paneled walls and floors. A deer head was mounted on the wall next to the door; a momento of her first hunt. Her camo patterned dresser had stuffed taxidermy bobcat on top but half of her clothes were scattered around the room anyway. Her bed was a pile of sheets and various animal furs. On the far end of the room, was a miniature gym with a treadmill, a bench press with several weights, and a pull-up bar. Lyca grunted through gritted teeth doing her pull ups with 50lb weights attached to each leg. With trembling arms, she finished the last pull-up before landing to the floor. She wanted and gasped as sweat ran from her lean biceps, past her rock hard abs, to her toned thighs.

' _Damn it, still not close enough.',_ She thought frustratedly. She shut her eye and images of that large fire eyed dog filled her mind. It was strong, too strong for her to take on her own and Chief had to protect HER instead. Hell, she nearly DIED if it weren't for Chief and Camilla. She opened her eyes again with renewed vigor. She will get stronger, she will protect the one person who treated her like an equal. She had to.

After drinking (or lapping) from her cold water bottle, she got up the treadmill turning it up to 120 mph.

****Chick-fil-a****

The group sat outside on the restaurant patio tables enjoying their lunch. Raj and the blonde crimson tide girl chatted while Rodney, Caleb, and the others were engaged in their own stimulated conversation.

"No, no, no, and no. Total BS man", Rodney shook his head emphatically.

"Come on man, it totally makes sense.", The short Caucasian man with hazel colored hair said.

"There is no way on God's green earth that's true. It's bare a conspiracy theory", Rodney said.

"Dude of course vampires created twilight as way to make humans less afraid of them. Thus, more likely for us to allow them to have our blood. What teenage girl wouldn't if a real one came strolling up to her now?"

"Ok, what are you smoking? Give me some, and turn in your resignation letter", Rodney stated in mock seriousness.

Caleb simply listened to their back and forth. Then noticed his drink was empty so went inside to refill. It was not a flimsy excuse to avoid being dragged into the conversation. On his way back, he placed his wallet in his back pocket then checked his phone noticing a few texts from cousin Vanessa and scrolled through a few giggling to himself. He failed to see the man walking and bumped into him spilling his drink on him. His grey shirt was wrinkle with a red stain and his dingy pants had holes in the knees. He was skinny, looked like he needed a shave, and reeked of cigarettes.

"Gahh, What the hell's your problem man?! Watch where the fuck your goin'!", The man shouted attracting the attention of other people on the patio including Caleb's group.

"I'm really sorry, that's my fault. Let me get you some napkins or something to—", Caleb apologized but was interrupted.

"I don't need your help, just move it dumbass!", he said before shoulder bumping Caleb walking past towards the restaurant entrance. Caleb failed to notice the man slip his wallet from his pocket. He brushed himself off and turned and squatted to pick up his phone. Suddenly, a gust of wind picked up around the restaurant and then spike in speed and ferocity. Trash whipped around, table parasols shook violently, and some vacant chairs were flipped over. While everyone shielded their eyes from the strong winds, Caleb then heard a startled shout past the whistling winds. He looked up and turned to see the man from earlier sitting flat on his rear groaning as he held his lower back. He didn't notice his wallet tumbling towards his feet and stop at his heel. The winds immediately stopped, much to everyone's confusion and relief. Caleb stood up and saw his wallet on the ground then picked it up. He inspected wondering how it fell out of his pocket. He mentally shrugged, placed it back inside, then went back to his table ignoring the rude man from earlier as he shakily stood up.

"That was some bizarre weather, even for down in Alabama.", Rodney stated picking some fries that had spilled in his lap as Caleb sat back down.

The man from earlier walked inside the restaurant with several new holes in different area in his clothes

After their lunch time weather phenomenon, Caleb and his associates returned to the office to present an update on their progress to the project manager. The rest of the day went by without much cause for alarm. Of course, Caleb still heard a bit of gossip about him but most of it was tolerable to a degree. He really hoped this would blow over soon.

Finally, it was 4 'o clock and Caleb could finally punch out for the day. As Caleb was walking to his car, he noticed something attached to his car door. It was white square banner with a red pentagram drawn on it and the words _'devil loving heathen'_ also in red.

"Tch, fucking…", Caleb sneered before tearing it off his door and throwing it away in a nearby trash. He got inside his car and started the ignition. He gripped the steering wheel hard, looked around to make sure the windows were all up and no one was around. Inhaling sharply for a few seconds, and then proceeded to scream his head off as loud as he could muster. When he was done relieving himself, he took a few shout breaths and cleared the scratchiness from his throat. "Time to go.", he uttered wearily pulling out of the parking space and to the toll gate. He scanned his ID pass and the bar raised allowing him to leave.

*****20 minutes later*****

Caleb had just gotten off the freeway and turned onto the street to his neighborhood. As his house came into view, he noticed Sterling's car parked in his driveway. It was then the memory of…what's-her-name?, Jocelyn?...telling him that Sterling had something important to discuss with him.

 _'I wonder what he wants to talk about. Hopefully it's something good, I do not want any more shit in my show.',_ Caleb thought sarcastically as he pulled into the driveway next to Sterling's car putting his vehicle in park.

After locking the doors, he walk through the driveway up to the front door and unlocked it with an audible clunk. He then heard loud, thumping footsteps. He cracked his neck and rotated the stiffness his shoulders physically preparing himself for tor what was to come next. He removed to key, cracking the door slightly, then it immediately flew open revealing Lyca standing there brimming with joy as her tail wagged excitedly.

"Chief's back!", Lyca exclaimed before leaping into very tight hug nuzzling his chest. He managed to pry one arm out of her grip and lightly petting her head at first, then evolved to rapid patting on her shoulder. She looked up a bit puzzled then saw his face desperate gasping for air and immediately released him stepping back, "Oh, sorry about that chief. Got a little too excited…again hehehe".

Caleb sharply inhaled then coughed a few times, " *A-A-Ahem*, No problem. I pretty used to it. Hoo child.", he said rotating the stiffness from his shoulders.

"Welcome home dear. How was work today?", Mirabelle who was sitting on the other end of living room couch reading manga.

"It was pretty good. They liked my design of the turbine blade at least, so that's a win.", Caleb said walking over to the couch with Lyca passing him then leaping over said couch to sit down.

Agent Sterling appeared from the kitchen eating a sandwich he made. He ate the last but brushed his hands with a nearby paper towels. Then popped open a can of Dr. Pepper.

 _'This guy_.', Caleb thought with a vexing look.

"Ah good evening, Mr. Bizzool!", He said taking another sip from the can before placing it on the counter, " Also, you're out of Dijon mustard."

"It's Bizzell", he growled, "and that depends on what you call smooth. As for the mustard, I recommend subway next time."

"Heh, fair enough.", Sterling shrugged.

Camilla then appeared walking down the hallway carrying what looked like a large sketch pad. She smiled at Caleb feeling her cheeks heat up a bit.

"Buenos noches, Senor, happy to see ju ", she said

"Hey there Ms. Sartana. What's that you're carrying?", he said

Camilla held up her sketch pad, "Oh, it's some of my drawings."

"You're an artist?", Caleb inquired

"I dabble, but I wouldn't say i'm a professional. I can show you some time."

"I'll take you up on that. So, what did you guys do today?", Caleb said turning to Mirabelle and Lyca.

Lyca sat on her knee leaning towards Caleb, "We had a lot of fun. Mirabelle and I played that game 'Injustice 2' you bought last week. I tried getting Camilla into it, but she rage quit after the first 20 minutes."

"Quien Liedo, I was not enraged it was only a silly game.",Camilla huffed.

"You nearly snapped the controller in half.", Lyca said raising an eyebrow.

"W-well that's...it's not my fault those buttons are so complicated. I literally just kept pressing them fast and random.", Camilla retorted.

"Then she stomped off and to her room to sulk.", Lyca smirked snorting a laugh.

"I went to mediate! I felt my mana beginning to leak out as dark magic and had to cal-I mean, regulate it!", Camilla retorted with crossed arms looking away in a huff.

Caleb chuckled at them glancing over to Mirabelle who had her head buried in the manga taking occasional peaks at Camilla. He tilted his head at her before Sterling spoke up.

"Well, Ms. Sartana, I see you've adjusted to living here quickly.", He said as she and everyone else gave him surprised stares to which he rolled his eyes, "Yes, i'm still here."

Caleb stepped up to him, "Oh yeah, you had something important to talk to me about?"

"Yes, a few things actually. First off, Jakob capital punishment has been moved up to three days from now.", Sterling said

Caleb and the girls, especially Camilla froze at hearing that. To be honest, Caleb really wanted to think about it but he and the rest new that it would resurface soon.

"Oh.", Caleb said. That's all he could say.

Sterling finished the last of his sandwich and wiped his hands with a paper towel, "Yes and there's more. It concerns you AND your houseguests as well."

Caleb and the others stiffened as their expressions became more serious.

"We've been continually tracking any remaining dealers operating in Alabama for the Malone family. Many have been detained, but there are likely still plenty of associates of the Malones working to carry out their activities. That even includes blacklist hitmen.", Sterling said the last part with a hint of malice.

Caleb eyes widened in realization, "What...exactly are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying, one of these hitmen, amatuer or otherwise, may make an attempt on your life at some point. They may even come after one of your homestays.", Sterling answered with very serious tone.

Lyca, Camilla, and Mirabelle all wore horrified expressions. Of course they were worried about themselves, but they were even more worried for Caleb.

Caleb felt his heart rate quicken as fear began to creep up his spine. He could feel another attack coming on and began to take deep breaths. Mirabelle got up from her position went to Caleb. She hugged his arm weakly looking up with a scared but compassionate expression. Lyca joined them with a worried but determined expression. Camilla caressed his back attempting to calm him with a supportive but slightly uneasy expression.

"I-I'm fine Moon Pie, all of you.", Caleb said to them giving a reassuring grin. Sterling watched them with an approving grin before continuing.

"We came up with a number of solutions. The obvious would have been to relocate you and put you in witness protection, but seeing as how you've pretty much been trending on social media for the last few weeks that was ruled out. We have limited resources and the Malones have station throughout most of South Central. But, we do have another solution. We have enlisted a highly skilled Mon agent that will watch over you for any suspicious characters.", he stated

Lyca and Camilla stepped away from Caleb with offended expressions.

"Excuse me, we don't need some fancy agent! I'm more than fast and strong enough to stop them before they can even touch Chief!", Lyca said flexing her muscles and brandishing her claws.

"I don't intend to brag, buuut I am proficient 5 different forms of martial arts and I am well-versed in the mystic arts of conjuration, enchantments, charms, and even spirit manipulation. I refuse to allow anyone to harm the man who saved my life.", Camilla stated trying not to sound boisterous.

Mirabelle looked at Camilla and Lyca both of them surrounded in a strong, confident aura and she looked down insecurely.

'Well ladies, the problem with that is you two are both labeled as students of the exchange, as in, not FULL citizens of the country. Which means any acts of physical violence inflicted upon a person is grounds for punishment and possible deportation. Regardless, of who instigated said violence", he said bursting their collective bubbles, "Mon agents, on the other hand, are granted permission to use forceful methods on humans and non-humans and are not restricted from certain areas."

Camilla and Lyca both scoffed at the idea that anyone would be better up to the job.

"Then, who is this person that's supposed to be protecting us anyway.", Caleb inquired before the loud whistle and howling of wind outside the house caught his and everyone else's attention.

Sterling walked to the door with a knowing grin on his face, "Well, it looks like they've arrived."

Caleb and the girls immediately shot confused glares at the door, ' _They?'_ , all of them thought collectively.

The front door suddenly burst open bringing a powerful whirlwind that whipped through the entire room sending small objects flying around. Caleb and the girls shielded themselves from the violent winds even struggling to keep balance. Finally, the winds died down and Caleb was the first to uncover his head to see what happened. They living room was a mess but then his eyes widened to the sight of three girls standing on his coffee table in dramatic poses. They were all dresses in green, red, and gold kunoichi-style outfits complete with sandals and white thigh high stockings. They each had lime green hair with fur on their bushy tail, slender arms, and small ears. The tallest one had a long pony tail with bangs covering her left eye and very curvaceous figure with muscular thighs, breasts that could give Camilla's a run for her money, and plump rear. She wore a stoic expression and had long scythe-like protrusion extended from the back of her wrists that looked duller than a spoon. The second tallest had a slightly less curvaceous with shapely legs, a flat butt, and C-cup breasts. She wore a more mischievous expression and had shorter scythes that looked sharp enough to cut the wings off the back of a fly in mid flight. The shortest one had a more petite frame almost similar to Lyca's, except while Lyca had clearly defined abs and muscles, she had softer even childlike features. She wore a content childish grin and held in her delicate hands a small pot with an odd liquid inside.

" _Bringing the golden wind of change into your future.",_ said the tall one

 _"Cutting down all dark foes that oppose us",_ spoke the second tallest

 _"and Driving away all pain and fear.",_ spoke the shortest

 _"Strength of a might hurricane! I am Ein!",_ The tall one stated crossing her arms in front of her.

 _"Swiftness of the windy plains! I am Zwei!",_ the second tallest said crouching in a ninja run position.

 _"Serenity of the doldrum! I am Drei!,_ the shortest state

 _"Now rejoice, for the Zyklon Sisters are here!",_ they all state simultaneously striking a different pose.

Caleb, Mirabelle, and Camilla stared blankly taking in and trying to process what the hell was happening.

Lyca had stars in her eye admiring how cool they all looked.

Sterling stepped next to the posing girls, "Mr. Bizzell, meet your new bodygaurds."

Caleb blinked slowly collecting his thoughts before finally speaking, "Greeeat...please tell them to get off my damn table."

 **Writer's note:**

 **Ohhhh boy, this took a while, again. Finals were tough as balls but I managed to finish this semester in college strong with As and a couple of solid low Bs in all my classes. I hope you all had a merry Christmas. I sure did, and a pretty good birthday as well. Got plenty of birthday money, RDR2, Assassins Creed Odyssey, shirts, and a whole lotta love.**

 **Now this chapter was meant to go up on Big J's birthday, but I was pretty occupied with celebrating with my family and kinda lost track of time. Luckily, I was 95% finished so I didn't lose TOO much ground. Honestly, I felt this chapter could left a few holes that needed filling( phrasing) and hope to do so next release( also phrasing). And with Camilla apart of the family, my Creatures of the Night aka Lunar Trifecta is complete. The Dark Horse, The Werewolf, and The Demon/**

 **Also, I'd like to thank everyone for their votes on the new monster girl. Kamaitachi for the win! Figures I get this Trifecta to go with my OTHER trifecta.**

 **Lastly, I got a few complaints over two things: My infrequent updates and the decision to do Character info stats.**

 **To the first complaint, give me a break, life is tough. I'm juggling college, work, a few bills, AND family issues. Besides if I'm taking a long time to update, that only means I have something good brewing. Have a little patience guys.**

 **To the second complain, yes I actually agree. I thought it was cool at first but later realized maybe it was a bad idea to make a chapter solely for character info. I'll probably include them in the main story at some point, though.**

 **Ok, that's literally all I got right now. Make sure to follow, fav, and review. Merry late Christmas and a Happy New Year! As always…**

 **Peace Fam!**


	12. Full Disclosure

Chapter 12: Full Disclosure

*****6 hours earlier*****

In a large office within the second floor of Huntsville Interspecies Exchange building, Agent Sterling was seated at the head of rectangle oak wood, marble top table with 4 black leather seats on both sides. He was on his laptop setting up the files preparing to be displayed on the presentation board behind him. There was a large window that gave full view over much of the city with the blinds block much of the light. A small coffee machine with leftover brew was sitting next to a large potted fern. In the middle of the table was an open box of a dozen assorted Krispy Kreme donuts. A dainty hand reached across to grab a couple while half her body pressed against the surface. Next to her, both her sisters sat in the preceding chairs next to her. Both giving disapproving stares.

"Zwei, please it's poor manners to reach across the table like that.", Ein, the strongest of the trio, scolded her sister. Her long dull blades retracted neatly into her furred arms.

"Come on sis, you were such a hurry to not be late we didn't eat any breakfast. I'm wasting away to nothing over here.", Zwei, the sibling with the sharpest blades, crooned in a melodramatic voice doing a fainting pose. Her blades tucked inside her fur for safety reasons, "How am I supposed to concentrate if I don't have the proper nutrition."

"We are in a meeting, sister, try to take this seriously!", Ein stated in annoyance.

"Excuse me.", Sterling called to them but was ignored.

"Ah sis lighten up. Think of it this way, to NOT eat them would be an insult to the starving people of the world. Are you really going to be so unappreciative of how blessed you are ...in more ways than one?" _,_ Zwei finished gesturing up and down her sisters body.

Ein blushed in embarrassment and frustration. She put her finger out to offer her rebuttal but was interrupted when Drei, the sister with most dexterous fingers, reached across the table and grabbed a lemon creme filled donut while giving them a deadpan yet somewhat cheeky stare. A small medicine gourd attached at her waist.

"She's right you know. Besides, I believe your new diet is working, you've earned a cheat day.", Drei said before licking a dollop of cream from her finger.

"Excuse me, ladies?", Sterling stated but ignored again.

Ein paused taken aback by the sudden complement before adopting a chipper tone, "Oh, well...t-thank you Drei. Maybe I will have one."

"Of course. Some people hardly give themselves ONE cheat day, let alone three in one week."

A took a second for the other two to register the comment before Zwei started giggling and Ein wore a mortified expression blushing again in frustration clinching her teeth.

"Rrrroasted!", Zwei jeered at Ein who shot her agitated, flustered glare followed by a strained growl.

"HEY!", Sterling shouted slamming his open palm hard against the table. The wind weasels jumped in their chairs face their attention on a fuming Sterling with different degrees of fright. He sharply inhaled and exhaled before continuing, "If you're all done with your shtick, I'd like to get this briefing started. Now turning your attention to the board behind me."

Sterling pressed a button on his computer then grabbed a small grey remote. He pointed at the board and the entire thing lit up before showing a presentation.

A screen with ICEP's logo appeared before panning over to next slide. A slide with a light grey background and Caleb's picture in the top left corner appeared. Ein, Zwei, and Drei collectively raised an eyebrow at his picture.

"This man is Caleb D. Bizzell. Age 24, born December 10th, 1993, to the Joseph and Marian Bizzell, two older siblings Ladarious and Malissa Bizzell. He is a host of the Interspecies Exchange program. Originally, the family lived in Tuscaloosa and led a relatively normal life; father was a banker and mother a licensed child psychiatrist. Apparently, Caleb was a bit troublesome in his early teens. He had been caught shoplifting on two separate occasions and assaulted a few students that were bullying him with a baseball bat. This caused friction between himself and his siblings but his parents and even his uncle tried to be patient with him. It was his uncle that decided it would be better that he attended his daughter's school in Gadsden instead. Overtime, his parents and uncle saw a change in him. Even his grades and temperament greatly improved. This change was met with tragedy however, when an unfortunate interstate traffic accident led to the death of both his parents.", Sterling paused to change the slides as the trio wore solemn expressions upon hearing the last part.

"Afterwards, he moved to Huntsville to attend Alabama A&M and eventually graduated. He's one of the victims of motel incident in Cullman and played a large role in the arrest of several liminal taffickers."

Drei stood up and raised her hand, "You mentioned he was a host earlier, does that mean he's a host to liminals?"

Sterling gave a puzzled look towards Ein, "Is she being sarcastic or was she just not paying attention?"

"Knowing her probably both.", Ein commented dryly.

"But, yes he is a host to three different liminals at the moment. I was just about to get to them.", Sterling finished with a clear hint of impatience.

"S-sorry sir, we WON'T interrupt anymore.", Ein said glaring at Drei who returned it by taking out a pen and notepad in a mock gesture of diligence.

Sterling changed the slide and a screen with a purple background displayed a picture of Mirabelle in the top left corner that alternated between showing just her face to different angles of her whole body. The right side displayed her general information.

" This is Mirabelle Marequine, student of the Interspecies Exchange. Age 21, born September 20th 1996 to Madeline Marequine, father unknown, and no siblings. She's a subspecies of the Centaur race known as a Nightmare. All information regarding her species was previously unknown but thanks to her host we've compiled a considerable amount of data. They're a Centaur race gifted with extraordinary supernatural abilities, but more proficient in the art of dream manipulation and astral projection. Apparently, they, along with all Centaur we're once made up of one enormous warrior clan called The Great Harras that roamed much of Europe."

The triplets listened with different degrees of interest.

"Over time, many female Centaur began to develop an affinity for magic and abandoned their warrior upbringing. Their overall appearance was greatly altered as a result. This created a bit of an dispute among the centaur that still followed their militaristic traditions and worship of the primary Olympian gods of war. They viewed the magic users as heretics, cowards, and apostates. To escape persecution, the Nightmares and other centaur subspecies left the clan altogether forming their own clans, with varying cultures, religions, practices, and taboos. Ms. Marequine, like all members of her clan, are strongly opposed to violence and have extremely timid, nervous, skittish personalities. Their only means of defense is either retreating or manipulating the dreams of their attacker and using their worst fears to instill innate fear of them. Her clan appears to be nomadic, somehow traveling throughout all of Europe nearly undetected. Lastly, She apparently has a tradition among her people where they mark a person they've become greatly attached to with hoof shaped stamp. Furthermore, the stamp becomes darker as they become closer to each other."

"Ms. Marequine originally joined the exchange branch in Rome but due to an altercation with a few centaur of the original clan, decided to transfer to the U.S. branch. Upon arriving here, she bounced between homes in order to find a...more suitable host."

Sterling then changed the slide. This one had a light blue background with alternating picture of Lyca. Zwei cocked her read raising an intrigued eyebrow at Lyca image.

"This is Lyca Kessler, student of Interspecies Exchange. Age 18, born April 10, 1999. Identity of mother and father, unknown but at least 14 siblings with her as the youngest. She belongs to a Werewolf class of the kobold species. Specifically, she's of the gray wolf class. She grew up in the Eastern Mountainous territory in Montana among her pack consisting of 50 individuals. Her's is one of thirteen Werewolf packs in the United States and, like others around the world, they live in complex hierarchical social structures similar to normal wolf pack. The Alpha elite dictate everything, Betas are advisors to Alpha and enforce corporal punishment on lower levels, Delta are servants to Alpha and Betas but have more freedoms than Omega, and Omega are the lower class that receive the most harassment and fewer resources in the pack. Ms. Kessler was the Omega of her pack.

Ein reaches for the box for a donut only, to her surprise, for it to be completely empty. She turned to Zwei to see her happily munching the last of the delicacies. Zwei shot her a smug grin mouth full of cream as Ein puffed her cheeks to hold back her defeated whimpers and tears forming. Drei poked her shoulder getting her attention then handed her a raspberry filled donut wrapped in a napkin. Ein lit up in delight before snagging and enjoying the treat.

"Ms. Kessler", Sterling continued, "like many of her species, are highly social, highly aggressive and territorial, and possess higher physical capabilities and tactical intelligence compared to most kobold. They have highly competitive spirits by nature and will challenge each other either in combat or tests of skill, strength, speed, and cunning. Consistent victories and losses seem determines their rise and fall in their hierarchy. What's more, they have good morals and practice good sportsmanship. They despise cheating so much they've been known kill those caught in the act on the spot.

"Ms. Kessler was found by MON agents, very malnourished and in need of medical treatment for fresh injuries. She had attempted to leave her pack and was immediately beset by her superiors. She remained in I.A. care for six months before being allowed to join the exchange program. Unfortunately, her first host was involved in some illegal activity; namely liminal fighting and heroin smuggling and was later apprehended."

Sterling paused and glanced over to the trio. They nodded in unison signalling for him to continue.

He changed the slide over to one with a magenta background and an alternating picture of Camilla in the top left corner of the screen.

"This is Camilla...", Sterling inhales trying not fumble this, " de Alma Hermosa Sartana (nailed it) and is one of our newer students to the exchange program records and one of our more complex cases. According to background information she herself graciously provided, she was born November 23rd, 1835 making her a little over 180-years-of age.

The triplets gave incredulous glances to one another. They heard succubi had naturally long lifespans but wow. As they looked at the screen to her profile picture they thought collectively, ' _Plus, she looks damn good for her age.'_

"Ms. Camilla is an Elder Devil, the most powerful of the succubus species gifted with immense magical power, superhuman strength, reflexes, regeneration, and senses. They have the longest natural lifespan of any other succubus being 300 years. Unlike Lesser and Greater devil classes, they have little desire in pulling pranks and all manner of mischief, instead focusing more of their time on developing new spells or gaining knowledge. However, being creatures of discord, they occasional test their spells on unsuspecting victims; both for research and for amusement.", Sterling finished changing the slides

"Ms. Sartana was born in what is now Tampico, Mexico to Jimena Sartana and an incubus father by the name Asta Rothè. Her mother absconded with her at a young age to escape her abusive spouse and resentment among his harem. Unfortunately, it was during the time of the Mexican-American war and the ongoing conflict made finding refuge and supplies rather cumbersome. They were both on the verge of starvation and turned to stealing food from army caravans and storage houses. Her mother taught her several charm, enchantment spells and hand-to-hand combat. They avoided large settlements and never stayed in any single location for too long for fear of their true identities being discovered. For three decades they traveled witnessing many conflicts and atrocities among the U.S., Indigenous tribes, and Mexicans. After Camilla reached age 40—post adolescence for most Succubi—her mother mysteriously disappeared leaving Camilla alone to defend herself.

Ein covered her mouth in shock as her sisters wore similar expressions. Sterling had to pause for a second before continuing.

"For the decades that followed, Ms. Camilla wandered throughout her home country surviving on her own, witnessing other political conflicts of her country, and developing her own spells. All the while, watching the world and humanity develop around her. "

"8 years prior, when the Interspecies Exchange was still in its earliest stages of development, countries like Mexico were still adjusting to the news of quote ''monsters' living among them. Self-proclaimed 'monster hunters' took to the streets on bloody crusades. Ms. Camilla was discovered by ragtag group of radicals and pursued near the border. Luckily, she was saved by another succubus who then invited her to join her husband's harem. She reluctantly accepted given the less desirable alternative. For privacy sake, she wouldn't disclose much info on her time there. However, she admits that it was her husband that sold her to the Mexican cartel. There she was drugged and had one of many collars imbued by an angel's magic sealing ability. How they acquired these is still unknown. She'd spent a year forced into liminal prostitution. Camilla was one of succubi victims that was taken in after the motel incident in Cullman."

As the slide show came to an end, Sterling took his seat.

"Wow, they're quite an interesting bunch.", Zwei stated breaking the tense atmosphere, "You sure this guy really needs our protection?"

Ein was about to reprimand her sister before Sterling interjected, "A fair question. Yes, no matter how powerful his wards may be, they are still designated as students. As such, they are restricted to abiding by ICEP laws against use of unlawful force. I don't know how things are done in your branch in Thailand but here only MON personnel have jurisdiction to apprehended individuals be it human or Extraspecies"

Zwei crossed her arms in front of her relentingly, "Alright I see your point."

Sterling placed his suitcase on the table and pulled out a large manilla packet. He slid it in front of Ein who immediately grabbed it. Her sisters slid closer to get a better look. She opened it up to find several documents and three MON I.D. cards.

"Enclosed inside are you MON I.D.s for the state of Alabama, a lease form, workman's visas, and citizenship records. You will also find additional information concerning your assignment.", Sterling said as he rose from his seat and packed up his laptop and turned off the monitor. He then walked to the door and stopped to turn around to the trio who trained their eyes on him.

"Lastly, I'd like to say this Exchange branch is thankful for your service at this time.", Sterling stated with a professional demeanor. The trio stood up straight simultaneously and bowed respectfully.

"We are the ones who are grateful for being selected for this task.", Ein stated formally.

"We will carry out our mission with diligence, patience, and determination.", Drei added

"And we aren't just here to get a free vacation.", Zwei added before her sisters tackled her using their hands to cover her mouth while she flailed about to get free.

"Ahahaha, j-just ignore that sir, our sister loves to joke around", Ein nervously chuckled.

Sterling raised an eyebrow suspiciously before his phone vibrated alerting him of a caller, "Ah, it looks like I'm being called in by I.A. chairman. We'll depart in 2 hours to your assignment location feel free to get a tour of our facility from Patricia.", he said before closing the door leaving them in the room alone.

Ein and Drei released their sister breathing a sigh of relief before shooting angry glares at their sister. Zwei waved them off and took out a document from the packet with Caleb's information, including his work address and smirked deviously.

...Meanwhile...

Interspecies Affairs a complex made up of 6 large facilities for education, job training, physical and mental health care, research and development of technology, manufacture of goods from liminal resources, and housing and covering 30 square miles.

The housing area was a huge apartment complex with room units, a lounge area, club and study rooms, food service, and other amenities all catering to any liminal's individual need.

In the lounge area, there were several liminals chatting among each other, enjoying lunch from the food court, or simply relaxing. Sitting at a large table for six was a familiar. It has Hana, the blue devil girl going over her notes she had taken in class. She had taken up training to become a nursing aid, seeing as how her affinity for charm spells makes it easy to alleviate a patient's tension.

"Hana. Hey Hana!", called a voice from across the room. Hana snapped to attention before turning around and smiling at the sight of Sharon, Sylvia, and Hiedi walking towards her carrying trays of food. They each took a seat around the table placing their trays down.

"Hi guys, how've you all been?", Hana stated lightly placing her binder to the side.

"Hiedi and I have just been getting used to being roomies. Turns out this one's a bit of a neat freak. She even color coordinates her panties.", Sylvia grinned playfully pointing down at Heidi's legs.

"Eeeeee SYLVIA, vhy would you tell them that?! Und stop going through mein kleider!", Heidi shrieked blushing bright red and swatting her hands erratically at the chuckling Slyvia. Hana and Sharon giggled happily at their shinanigans.

"What about you Sharon?", Hana inquired curiously.

"I got a job at the salon close by here and I decided to get what the humans call a 'G.E.D.'", Sharon stated.

"Oh, you're going the formal education route too.", Hana said with a smile.

"Yeah, but it's kinda hard. Why do humans do so much math? What use is Pythagorean thereom? Why would want to know how long each side of a triangle is?! It's a damn TRIANGLE!", Sharon ranted with an annoyed pout before sucking down her berry-blast milkshake. Hana shyly smiled at her as Sylvia and Hiedi snickered at her frustration. Suddenly a thought crossed Sylvia's mind.

"Hey, you guys heard about Scarlett?", Sylvia stated and was met with curious yet worried looks.

"N-no, I honestly haven't spoken to her in a couple weeks.", Hana admitted somberly

"I spoke to her last week and tried to get her to have lunch with us, but she turned me down.", Sharon said looking a little down.

"She's been going to therapy you know? I heard she refuses to be evaluated by any human male staff though. When she isn't there, she's mostly in her room.", Sylvia added. They all sat in silence for a full minute before Hana spoke up breaking the silence.

"Y-you know guys...we should do something for her. Get her out for a while you know?", Hana said as the girls perked up one by one.

"Yeah! I heard from this Mothman girl at work about this cafe with open mike nights. We can go there.", Sylvia stated enthusiastically. Hana smiles as her wings twitch happily.

"That's a great idea, Sylvia.", Hana said as Sharon and Heidi voiced their approval as well. Sharon then took a celebratory bite out of her double cheeseburger. As she enjoyed the taste, a thought suddenly crossed her mind.

"Huh, this burger reminds me of the ones that human gave us at the motel.", Sharon remarked fondly, "Do you guys ever think about him? What was it, uhh, Caleb?"

The others went silent as they let the question bounce around in their heads.

"W-well yeah sometimes, I think about what he may be doing after everything that happened.", Hana said as her cheeks turned a darker shade of blue.

"I believe he's doing ok. Although, he'd probably be more interested in how we're doing.", Sylvia stated.

"Hehe so wahr (so true). He vas so kind to us, he protected us and even prevented Camilla from being deported. I never knew human men could be so selfless.", Heidi commented as the others smiled agreement.

"He's pretty cute too right?", Sharon asked with a literal devilish grin. The other girls were slightly caught and flushed in embarrassment. Sylvia was the first to break the ice.

"Yeah, he's not half bad looking. I'd go on 1 or 4 dates with him. What about you Heidi? Hana?", Sylvia asked to which to girls blushed even deeper shades of red, or blackish-blue in Hana's case.

"I-I...I, vell... I vouldn't exactly...say 'no'...but...", Heidi muttered burying her head using her wings as curtains.

"He is really nice, so...", Hana bashfully played with the tips of her claws.

"Awwww, I'm soooo jealous of Camilla. Living with a stud like that and not having to memorize a bunch of useless equations?", Sharon groaned miserably, "I can imagine the fun they have together."

Sharon and the others paused each imagining the kind of _fun_ that Camilla and Caleb have together before imagining their own scenarios. Pretty soon the table was filled with slightly maniacal girlish giggling attracting curious and disturbed stares from other Extraspecies in the area.

Hana placed her palms on the and rose up with a determined expression, "You know what guys? We should ask if we could visit them!"

"Y-yeah, I'm sure the I.A. board will let us have a day pass. Totally!", Sharon chimed. Heidi and Sylvia nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Maybe we could get Scarlett to come too!", Hana stated and the others voiced their approval individually. It was unanimous.

While this was going on, Scarlett herself had just gotten to her single bedroom apartment unit. She had another therapy session earlier followed by a workout routine suggested by her shrink to help relieve stress. She carried a few bags with her, gym cloths, groceries, a white takeout bag with I.A.'s food service logo on it. She unlocked the door with her designated card key and stepped inside before closing the door locking it. A few minutes later, she finished putting away her stuff. She decided to rest on the couch with the TV off before placing the white bag on the floor. She emitted an exasperated sigh as she removed her shoes to get more comfortable before lying on her stomach. The last few weeks had taken a toll on her nerves. Not just the rigorous therapy session where she's forced to relive the horrible experiences she's endured but the anxiety and frustration she felt towards herself for being too weak to do anything to stop it. Honestly, she hated those sessions; just talking about her humiliation as some human sits there pretending to understand how she feels. She started going to the Extraspecies fitness center to alleviate stress but that soon stopped having any real affect. Even going out in public filled her with fits of paranoia. She felt as if hundreds judgmental and scornful eyes filled her with insecurity and shame at how weak she was. She's sick of it!

"...dammit. Damn it all.", Scarlett cursed to herself as she dug her claws into the couch cushions. Suddenly her stomach growled alerting to the fact that she hadn't eaten at all today.

She sighed as she adjusted herself to sit upright before grabbing the white bag. Opening it up, she took out a small salad, some fried potato wedges, and a veggie burger. She drew a magic seal in the air and the fridge opened allowing for a bottle of water to come floating to her awaiting palm. She ate some of the wedges first before opening the wrapper to the veggie burger. Before taking a bite, she stared at it pensively and the memory of Caleb flashed in her mind. She remembered the look of genuine care and concern he gave her; someone he didn't even know. In that moment, she felt...safe? Feeling her face begin to heat up the more she thought about him, she quickly drained two-thirds of the water bottle then turned to finish the rest of her meal in relative peace.

...Elsewhere...

The twister triplets were atop a building surveying the area where Caleb worked. Zwei and Drei were sitting on the roof's edge with binoculars watching the various people in the office searching for their target. Ignoring their sister Ein nervously pacing back and forth behind them mentally and verbally voicing her disapproval over the situation.

"Weshouldn'tbehere. Weshouldn'tbehere. Weshouldbehere!", Ein panicked nervously biting her nails.

Zwei turned her head behind to face her sister, "Ein, will you just chill out?!"

"How can I 'chill out'?! Couldn't we have at least TOLD them we were going out?!", Ein ranted to her sister.

"Even if we did, they'd have somebody else tag along to babysit us. Don't you guys at least want to see what this guy's like for yourselves? Don't you want this new assignment to be worth it?", Zwei replied enticingly.

"We JUST started working for this branch and regardless of what he's like, we're still expected to follow orders. Besides, this is the least challenging assignment we've had in a VERY long time and I don't want to lose!", Ein finished in a serious tone remembering the grueling missions and mountains of paperwork they had back in China.

"I know sis, but it's totally fine. We have another three and a half hours until departure, there's plenty of time to get back. They'll never know we were gone.", Zwei beamed a confident smile.

Ein sighed into the palms of her hands unconvinced by her optimism, "…I tried to stop you guys. I really did."

Drei turned around with a dry look, "If you call repeatedly saying 'Come back here you guys' as you followed us, then yes, you sure did. 'A+' for effort, but my grading system is extremely lenient."

Ein pouted angrily at her sister's comment as Drei resumed her position.

"Oh, we have a visual!", Zwei commented excitedly pointing downwards. Ein and Drei looked down to see Caleb exiting the building with a group of other people. Zwei stood up from her position.

"Let me see!", Ein said as she took the binoculars from Zwei. She could see him silently walking with five other humans.

Zwei smirked at her sister's sudden interest, "Hah, looks like somebody's getting curious."

"I think she's just surrendering to the Stockholm.", Drei commented.

"I wonder where he's going.", Ein said ignoring her sisters.

"Only one way to find out!", Zwei stated whipping up a small gust of wind, "Let's get a closer look.", she finished leaping off the building and bouncing off the pockets of air following in the group's direction with great speed (think of Sanji from One Piece's 'Sky Walk' but more ninja-like). Ein's expression became more distressed.

"Zwei wait, come back here!", Ein called out but was ignored. She turned to Drei only to find her bouncing leisurely and repeated 5 feet from the from building.

"I really admire you level of commitment. Keep it up and you may make the Dean's list.", Drei commented before leaping off after her sister. Ein stammered trying to think of a retort but hung her head in defeat. She then whipped up her own wind and proceeded after her siblings.

"Why do I always have to be the responsible one?", Ein whined as she leapt through air like lightning after them.

…minutes later….

The girls were now hiding behind the tall hedges of a small dental office next to Chick-fil-a. They had a small space cleared out to see Caleb's every movement. Zwei used her special technique where she sends tiny, unnoticeable gusts of wind at her target which rebound carrying the sound of their words back to her. She calls it her 'Voice of the Wind' and they're using it to eavesdrop on the groups conversation.

"He seems a bit more…reserved than I thought. He's only spoken when spoken to since he sat down. And the other humans won't shut up about football and vampires!", Ein said.

"Then again it kinda makes sense, considering what he went through. It's not every day a nerd contends with violent gang members AND save like 9 demon girls in one night.", Zwei remarked adjusting the binocular vision.

"That beats the hell outta my fanfiction.", Drei commented.

"He seems like a pretty nice guy though. I saw him pay for that blonde human woman's food for her." Ein added with a small smile, "He seems like a gentleman."

"An anime fan too! Didn't you hear him list some of the newest shows out this year to that guy Raj? He even likes Devilman Crybaby!", Zwei stated happily, "Finally someone who appreciates true art."

"I am also creating preconceived notions of him. Mine involve less family friendly content.", Drei comments with a faint ominous smirk.

"Looks like he's going back inside the restaurant for something", Ein as the other two refocused watch him carefully. They watched as he returned and Zwei noticed a scruffy-looking guy walking in the same direction as him seemingly about to pass Caleb. Suddenly, the man changed his direction and ran directly into Caleb spilling the latter's drink all over his clothes. The girls collectively wore serious expressions in preparation for an altercation. They watched as the man berated Caleb each glaring at him with different levels of intensity. Luckily, Caleb managed to dispel the conflict only for the man to bump past him a huff.

Zwei suddenly rose from her position watching as the man pinched Caleb's wallet, "Hey you guys saw that right?", she said turning to her sisters. Ein and Drei nodded in understanding before Ein extended her long scythe out her arm.

"Be quick, Zwei and don't let them see you.", Ein said as Zwei got into a lunging position.

"They never do.", Zwei stated before Ein swung her scythe creating a mini whirlwind to whipped through the outside of the restaurant. A blade of wind knocked the man down. Zwei rode on the current faster than the eye could track snatching the wallet from the man before he hit the ground. She tossed the wallet back to Caleb's feet as he shielded his eyes from the wind. Zwei then returned to her sisters as the winds died down leaving the man's clothes riddled in holes.

"Ha, he never saw that coming.", Zwei chuckled before noticing the dry expressions of her sisters, "What?"

"Really, you had to turn the guy into Swiss cheese?", Ein inquired in a displeased tone.

"He had it coming.", Zwei waved off, "Plus, if steals anything else, police will know exactly where to search."

"We've gotten do something about this habit of yours.", Ein sighed.

"I hate to call off Zwei's much needed counseling session but according to the conveniently placed clock inside the building behind us, it's about 45 minutes until we are to depart with agent Sterling.", Drei stated melancholically. Ein and Zwei took a minute to process what their younger sister before their blood pressures skyrocketed.

"WHAAAAAAAA?!", Ein and Zwei both shrieked.

…Meanwhile….

In Rodney Brown's Maximum-Security prison located in Birmingham prisoner was dressed in an orange jumpsuit and sitting in a special cell for death row inmates. It was Wick lying down on the bed staring at the ceiling in deep thought. For the last few weeks, he's endured the slander and vilification of the media, the invasive interrogations of the pigs in uniform, and finally the dog-and-pony show that was his 'trial'. And now he's on death row with his execution just 48 hours away; however, this was a part of his plan. He still had his trump card. Now that everyone believes he's as good as dead, he can now make his move.

Wick adjusted his legs and stood up from the bed clenching and unclenching his hand, "Fantina.", he stated pointing at the wall in front of him. The same glowing crack appeared in front of him much to his delight, but it was short-lived. The crack began destabilizing before completely breaking down and disappearing. A dumbfounded look spread across his face.

"Fantina!", he called out again and the crack reappeared, this time he heard her distorted, incomprehensible voice on the other side before it once again broke down and disappeared. What the hell was going on?

"FANTI—!", Wick attempted to yell out but was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"You can try a thousand more times and you'll get the same result."

Wick turned to the front of his cell and saw a man dressed in navy blue suit jacket with badge from Alabama Bureau of Investigation. He was tall with blonde hair, and one of his elongated ears had deep burn scars.

"What did you say?", Wick said glaring at the man, "Who are you?!"

"I'm Detective Greenly, I'm just a survivor of your little car bomb that claimed Gibb's life and nearly paralyzed my partner.", Greenly pulled down his shirt collar revealing the deep scar around his clavicle.

Wick smirked maliciously, "Heh, looks like my work is getting sloppy in my old age."

Greenly grimaced at his remark with steel cold blue eyes, "And the answer to your little question, I meant that I revoked your little get-out-of-jail-free card."

Greenly snapped his fingers and Wick was stunned to see the walls and floors of his cell rippling with green-glowing energy. Every step he took, the energy spread out like a rock thrown in still water.

"W-What is—?", Wick was once again interrupted before he could finish.

"I wasn't certain at first, but I knew something was off ever since you were brought in. You were too composed, even for a sociopath like you. Then during your interrogation, for a moment, I sensed a tremendous amount of magical power radiating off you. I thought I was imagining things until I decided to do a bit more digging. I reviewed the video feed from the salvaged security cameras we uncovered at the warehouse. I saw the portal that appeared during your last attempt to allude capture. I was able to piece together that you either must have summoned it yourself or you have ties to someone who can whenever you're in a pinch. The former seemed very unlikely though.", Greenly stated with a cold tone.

"So…what now? Are you going to request for my execution to be moved up?", Wick stated expectantly.

"No. To put it plainly, I've been sent to make you sit here and await your punishment, like a _good_ boy. Even now, it's taking a considerable amount of my own energy to keep this barrier up and disperse their magic. It's an intense strain on me, but it'll be worth it to see you answer for your crimes. However, I must commend you for finding such a powerful ally because of that we have even more reason to ensure your organization is brought down.", Greenly stated.

Wick sneered and let out a light chuckle before saying, "It's funny, you people have no idea what you've awakened."

"Oh? And what would that be?", Greenly asked.

"A rage. A rage that violates, consumes, and annihilates everything in its path. That is my family. Upon my death, all of you will suffer; ICEP, police, MON, and especially that Caleb Bizzell.", Wick spoke with venomous words.

"Is that all?", Greenly stated much to Wicks surprise. Greenly then turned his back to him, "If so, I think we'll be fine; because rage has a limit, but our resolve is boundless."

Greenly walked away as Wick laughed scornfully at him. He then pulled out a phone and dialed a number, "Hello, Interspecies Affairs deputy chairman, I have something you're going to want to hear."

 **Okay so, I know what you're thinking and yes. I do not upload quick enough. I know you're wondering why I didn't continue where I left off on the previous chapter? Well, three things:**

 **1\. I wanted to show off the Kamataichi girls' personalities since I won't have much time to do so in the next chapter. It's gonna be _more_ focused and Caleb and his homestays.**

 **2\. I wanted to show that the other devil girls are doing ok and it's VERY they will make a return. _…Perhaps in a more…'steamy' chapter later one ^^._**

 **3\. Exposition. Exposition. Exposition!**

 **Well, that's about it; next chapter will be out soon, be on the look out for a new story project created by myself and ma boi Superairaptor, and remember to fav, follow, and review.**

 **This is GoatMan, say it with me y'all, PEACE FAM!**


	13. Complicated Feelings

Chapter 13: Complicated Feelings

After the... superfluously dramatic introduction of his supposed 'bodygaurds' Caleb was now in the kitchen fixing some snacks and drinks to discuss this properly. Camilla could be seen working her literal magic as all the papers and various items flew back into their original locations. The couch had been adjusted and section so that Sterling and the Zyklon siblings were seated across from Lyca and Mirabelle with the coffee table between them. Mirabelle twiddled her fingers glancing every so often at the Zyklon sisters. Lyca curiously watching the triplets before locking eyes with Zwei who smirked playfully before returning the gesture three-fold. Camilla had finished restoring the living room to it's former glory-actually it was much cleaner now- before dispelling the magic seal and join the others. She took a seat next to Mirabelle who nervously shuffled and scooted and couple inches away from her. Camilla ignored the action thinking she was probably just being polite and giving her more space.

Caleb walked into the living room placing a serving tray of a plate of microwavable pigs-in-a-blanket and a piture of kiwi-strawberry koolaid with four glasses already full. He stepped away and Ein, Zwei, and Drei grabbed a glass of the sweet liquid. Ein, Zwei, and certainly Lyca proceeded to devour some of the delicious meaty morsals.

"Alright, now that we're all together, mind explaining the situation here Sterling? Slowly and without recreating the twister from Wizard of Oz in my living room?", Caleb inquired petulantly crossing his arms and leaning against the arm of the couch. Ein drank some of the koolaid blissfully humming at the fruity, sweet taste. Her sisters each grabbed themselves a glass too.

Sterling removed his black shades meeting Caleb's gaze, " Well to put it plainly, you've officially become a target by one of the most ruthless criminal organizations in the Central United States and there's a possibility they'll try to assassinate you. What's more, they have gained the assistance of powerful liminals that we're still unsure of the exact number or even species. In order to ensure your safety, we've enlisted the help from these highly skilled MON operatives."

"And that's us!", Zwei exclaimed shooting from her seat with her chest puffed out and her fist over it. Zwei turned to her sisters urging them to follow. They rolled their eyes and reluctantly raised their fist to their chests.

Caleb exchanged uncertain glances with Mirabelle, Lyca, and Camilla as they processed the gravity of situation.

"Um that great and all but... I'm not sure if-", Caleb spoke but was immediately interrupted by Sterling.

"I know what you're about to say but rest assured Mr. Bizzell, these three are more than capable of handling the job. They are the some of thr top ranked MON Agents in Beijing, experts in espionage and strategic combat, and have contributed largely to suppressing liminal and human terrorists. They've already been issued passports for their indefinite stay here in the U.S. and have been registered as official temp service members of my branch.", Sterling finished.

Camilla stood from her place with everyone's eyes now focusing on her, "Perdomeme, but I believe ju overlooked a couple details."

"Oh, and what would those be Ms. Sartana.", Sterling replied

"Ju mentioned the number of species that are assisting their organization is unknown; so wouldn't that mean they have a tactical advantage in terms of unpredictability? El patròn( criminal boss) Jakob, for example. When I encountered him a second time at la motel, I could sense a powerful magic aura radiating off him. For some time, I thought it was merely the stress of the situation affecting my senses. However, after whnat ju said, there is a chance they have a creature with great magical power working for them. I could tell by its aura it is not one of my kind. And it seems they can bestow a little of that power to humans.", Camilla finished as Caleb, Lyca, and Mirabelle shot her disbelieving and surprised looks. The Zyklon siblings listened but didn't seem too phased by the information Camilla presented and Sterling nodded understandingly also not phased.

"It's funny you should mention that.", Camilla raised a curious about eyebrow as Sterling leaned back against the couch cushion opening his mini briefcase and retrieving a green folder, "We actually had our suspicions about liminals with supernatural abilities being involved with the Malone family. These suspicions were only confirmed some hours ago by a reliable source."

Sterling folds the outer layer of the folder behind itself exposing the paper then turning them around for Caleb's group to see, "Thing is, we've realized in these past weeks that the Malones rely very heavily on aggressiveness and unpredictability as you mentioned Ms. Sartana. However, it's those traits that we'll use collapse their system. Their trade routes appeared sporadic; frequently changing entry points into Alabama. The only reason we could shut it down so quickly was likely because they were still in the process of establishing sustainable network; they needed more time to fully understand Alabama infrustructural layout."

"So you're saying it was pure luck the authorities were able to close their channels BEFORE they could be permanently integrated into Alabama.", Caleb interjected not enjoy the thought of it.

"Well, not 'pure', we had general information on their activity for a while already but needed a focal point to start our full investigation. Luckily, a good Samaritan went and gave us the kickstarter we needed.", Sterling flashed a knowing wink at Caleb who turned away dismissively, "Our tactics have taken a much more aggressive approach and our constituents further North have begun uncovering more trade in their states. Their activity may be unpredictable but that only shows the weakness in their unit. With the information we currently have, the pressure on them will only intensify forcing them into more conventional methods making it easier to predict their moves. Because whether they admit it or not they ARE outnumbered.", Sterling finished with a confident grin. Camilla felt a bit satisfied by his answer but couldn't shake the uneasy dread hanging in the back of her mind. Mirabelle who could only listen to them talk look over at Caleb. She could tell he was still uncertain and afraid but rightfully so.

Camilla was still uncertain, but felt his answer was acceptable. Perhaps it's just what she's taught herself to believe over the years, but she couldn't shake the idea that things were going to get worse. But, at the end of the day, all that really matter was that everyone she truly cared for were safe.

Sterling refocused on Camilla, "Now what was your other concern Ms. Sartana?"

Camilla snapped from her thoughts and turned to Sterling and the Kamataichi, "Jes, dis house only has four rooms and dèr all occupadò. Where are they going to stay?", She finished as Caleb , Lyca, and Mirabelle let the realization sink in. For Mirabelle and Lyca, they were both busy thinking of the pros and cons of possibly sharing a room with a complete stranger. Caleb dreaded the realization he may get more renovation done on his house. They JUST did renovations a few days ago to modify the guest bedroom for Camilla; and they ripped out the ENTIRE section of his house to do it-while he and the girls were still inside! He swore if anymore of these government folks come tearing up his crib one more time, he was gonna lose it.

"Ah, well that's no problem. We already have a solution to that.", Sterling said putting away everything in his briefcase. He stood up and walked to the front door with the Zyklon sisters soon following behind (after each of them poured a second glass of koolaid). Caleb and the girls watched in bewilderment as they walked past before Sterling stopped at the door, turned to them and said, "Come outside please."

Sterling and the Kamaitachi left outside the house. Caleb turned to his homestays and shrugged before leading the way. The evening sun hung in the sky bathing the world around them in a vibrant auburn light. Caleb noticed Sterling and the Kamaitachi standing on the walkway gesturing for them to follow. He and the girls were surprised to see a house right next to his that was not there before separated by a 4 foot brown picket fence. Upon crossing into the next yard, they got a better look and were greeted by the Kamaitachi standing on the the lawn pointing in a 'Ta-DAA!' fashion. The house was a third the size of Caleb's with a similar architectural design. Aside from a different colored roof, it was essentially a miniature version of the house next to it. The girls gazed in awe at the miniature version of their house as Caleb jaw hung open limply as his brain was devoting it's energy to answering how this could even happen.

"What do you think, not too bad huh?", Sterling smugly proclaimed.

"U-U-Uh, Sterling, how the h-", Caleb barely got out before Sterling was next to him pushing his back to hurry on inside. Caleb turned his head to see each of the Kamaitachi hurrying one of the girls into the house. He could also make out the image of some ICEP vans pulling into his driveway and men in grey jumpsuits getting out.

"Hey, wait Sterling what's...uhhh", Caleb silenced his tirade as his eyes widened in astonishment. Whoever built this place took a page out of Snoopy's doghouse because it was much bigger inside compared to the outside. The interior was decorated in a very Central Asian theme complete with sleek, red, black, and gold furniture and wall colors, nature patterned lanterns, Zen Buddhist ornaments, and even little bamboo plants. There was an staircase leading up to three doors. The girls came in one after another with Caleb's homestays gazing in sheer amazement.

Each of the Zyklon sisters had bright, flickering stars in their eyes as they admired this luxury palace that was their new home. Certainly a step up from the terribly high rent studio apartment they used to live in. They won't even have to share a bed! They regrouped huddling together collectively thinking 'Score' and fist bumping each other.

"Impressive, huh?", Sterling said picking up a paper lantern examining it, "Well let's get on with the tour."

...

After a good 20 minutes, Sterling had finished showing the group the entire layout of the house. It had all the basic amenities( Kitchen, bath, bedrooms ect.) and everything was built to be wind resistant since the Zyklon siblings frequently used their wind powers. However, it also double as a safehouse for Caleb and his homestays; reinforced walls and doors, bullet proof wind resistant glass windows, and even a large panic room built into the floor of the dining room. There were even alarm system attached to each of the Zyklon siblings bedrooms(still bare until their belongings arrive) that'd sync with Caleb's. They were only half-way set up though. Throughout the tour, tried asking questions about this house's existence but was constantly brushed off by Sterling, to his growing impatience.

Caleb looked around to see his homestays and his bodyguards mingling together. Camilla and a Mirabelle listened with genuine curiosity as Ein explained the cultural significance of the Zen statues. Lyca and Zwei were playing with some giant gold and black spinning tops which Zwei made fly with tiny cyclones. Drei just sat crossed legged atop the stairs rails quietly observing everyone with the focus of an Elite chess player.

"And that's everything you need for now, I'm going to let you all get to know each other better. Caleb get the girls homes and Zyklon get Caleb AND the girls home. I bid you good ev-", Sterling was turning to leave when a hand placed on his shoulder interrupted him. He turned to see Caleb with a menacing aura surrounding him

."Ohhh no you don't! You've been dodging me since we got here and you're going to answer my questions. How the hell could you get this house built in less than a DAY!?", Caleb unloaded at the agent and the group of liminal girls turned their attention towards the human men.

Sterling faced Caleb with a slight snarkiness in his eyes, " For your information, we checked the land for soil contaminants and zoning issues yesterday, got approved by the municipal system's to buy the property yesterday, got a building permit yesterday, had this house was designed yesterday, built yesterday, transported from the contractors yesterday, and requested for the immediate installation for heating, water, and electricity...yesterday", he finished putting on a pair of black shades.

"How is that even HUMANLY possible?!", Caleb retorted incredulously.

"Geez, calm down, it's not like YOU had to accomplish this within our constraints.", Sterling shot back crossing his arms. Caleb was about to rebut curiously before he felt something tug at his right pant leg. Looking down, he was surprised to see Drei with a deadpan expression.

"It's easier not to think about it.", She spoke calmly warning him. Caleb opened his mouth but no words came as he realized this conversation would go nowhere. He decided to let it go.

"Fine, fair enough, sorry for hollering at ya.", Caleb apologized, "But, one last thing. You mentioned that their alarm system would be synced to my house? How does that work exactly?"

Sterling perked up a bit forgiving the boy's rudeness, "Oh, I'm glad you asked. Your house will be equipped with it's own high grade alarm system. It should be operational right about...now."

Caleb's blood vessels turned to ice as he remembered catching a glimpse of men in jumpsuits approaching his house, "Mr. Sterling...what have you done?"

"Why don't you come see and find out", Sterling chided walking out of the door before Caleb could get another word in.

The second Caleb and all the girls followed him next door, they were greeted with the sight of workers in grey jumpsuits exiting the house in a straight line and Sterling waving them off. He then urged Caleb and the group to come in to which Caleb grumbled begrudgingly.

They spent 15 minutes looking over some of the home's new 'features'. Namely, how the walls were now reinforced to withstand powerful winds. The front and back doors were now equipped with automated touchpad locks and integrated with sensor alarms throughout the house. The bedroom doors were replaced with steel-plated ones. Lastly, there was the most important feature Sterling showed them; the panic button. It looked more like a regular fire alarm inside a plexiglass box attached to the wall by a lock and key mechanism. Sterling explained that it's meant as a last resort and will activate the external defense system; putting the house on full lock down and immediately calling in authorities.

When that was all done, Sterling bid good night to the Bizzell household( after some more banter with it's host of course) and gave have his bout of confidence to the Zyklon sisters to fulfill their duty. As he was leaving, he couldn't help but feel like he forgot to mention something important. After he left, Caleb realized it was about time to prepare dinner. Camilla and Mirabelle offered to help (simultaneously in fact) but he politely declined claiming it was his 'host responsibility' but really he didn't want to keep maneuvering past someone or have quasi sentient ingredients moving everywhere. Tonight's dish was supposed to be a quick on anyway; Three cheese garlic spaghetti and lamb chops. The Zyklon sisters joined them for dinner since they hadn't done any grocery shopping yet. Caleb wasn't really annoyed about making three extra servings; and they praised his boss ass cooking skills so that fed his confidence a bit.

After dinner, he did the dishes alone, again telling Camilla and Mirabelle not to worry, while Lyca and Zwei played Dragonball FighterZ. From the other room, he could make out the enthusiastic chatter from the two gamers. All while Drei commentated on the two; a few times Caleb giggled at her quips. Ein and Camilla were having what sounded like an engaging conversation. The only one who was really quiet was Mirabelle which didn't surprise him that much. She hasn't even adjusted to Camilla's presence let alone 3 more girls that literally blew into their lives. He'll have to help her soon.

Afterwards, the Zyklons did a quick perimeter check of the property then said their good nights and left for their house next door. Lyca turned in early feeling tired from her long workout earlier, Mirabelle was taking a bath, and Camilla was in her room.

Caleb was walking down the hall to his with a can of diet Dr. Pepper in hand. All the while, thinking about how jarring it is that his house looks relatively the same but can now withstand Cat.5 hurricane. He let out an exhausted yawn stretching out his arms before opening the can and taking a swig. The sweet carbonated brown liquid burned the back of his throat sparking new life in his weary eyes and alleviating a little bit of stress.

"Ahhh, food, air, and diet Dr. Pepper-these are the things I need to survive life.", Caleb sighed to himself walking into his room closing the door; actually feeling the newly added weight it had. He set down his now half empty can of liquid happiness and proceeded to get comfortable. He tossed away his belt about to change into T-shirt to sleep in when he heard a knock at his door and turned to it curiously.

"S-Senor?", came the muffled voice of the Elder devil on the other side. Wow, partially sound proof too.

"Ms. Sartana?", Caleb responded before opening the door with a little extra effort (this'll take some getting used to) revealing Camilla standing in the middle of the hallway in front of his door, "What's up?"

He could tell from how she securely cradled her arms under her busom, her legs kept shifting, and didn't make eye contact, that she was clearly nervous about something. Obviously, he's gotten very used to noticing body language like this.

"Ms. Sartana, I know there's something bothering you. I right her if you need me.", Caleb assured her and she instantly felt calm enough to meet his gaze. She inhaled then exhaled and suddenly stepped up close enough that they were inches away. Caleb, caught off guard, instinctively took a step back.

"Señor Caleb, I need to talk with ju about something important.", she said as her wing expanded slightly before slowly lowering back down, "M-may I come in?"

"YEAH sure come on in, just uhh, here take this seat.", Caleb rolled the chair from his desk computer to the front of his bed. It's a good thing he did some cleaning in his room yesterday; he didn't want to show his sloppy side just yet. Camilla proceeded to close the door but Caleb stopped her, "No no no, l-leave it half-open, please."

Camilla was a little surprised but complied with his wish, "O-ok".

He mentally breath a sigh of relief. It would be too distracting having someone of her...gender and...bonniness in his room with the door closed. After ignoring every scenario his brain could concoc t within a second, he sat down on the bed directly in front of her and said, "So, what do you need to talk about?"

Camilla took a second to collect her thoughts, "I...I wanted to tell you that...that...I...", She stammered over her words as her mind began to began to become hazy. His expression morphed to one of genuine concern and it just made her heart melt even more. Caleb attempted to reach out in an attempt to comfort her when suddenly...

"Gahhh, Por qué en los nueve círculos esto me está sucediendo?! (Why in the nine circles is this happening to me)", Camilla exclaimed burying her face in her hands.

Caleb was confused but tried to remain empathetic, "Uhh, it's ok, take your time. You don't to force yourself if you're not sure you tell me yet."

"DAT, right there, stop it! Dis isn't how things go.", Camilla demanded in a grim tone. She looked back at to see his reaction. Caleb expression hadn't changed; only silently allowing her time to collect herself more. Camilla exhaled, "Remembered earlier when I said ju were the only man who's ever cooked for me?"

"Yeah, I remember.", Caleb answered.

"Well, it's true. In my 180 years living in this world, I've seen and experienced the most worst things men can do.", Camilla started, "That includes mi padre (father); who was nothing short of cruel to mi madre (my mom) and I. I despise him for forcing her to do what she did. Every day we were forced to endure the harshness of our war torn country. The humans we encountered every now and again treated us like animals. They hurt us. They hurt me, so I wanted to hurt them back any way I could." Caleb listened intently seeing the pained expression on her face.

"Over time, I grew to almost enjoy it. Charming and manipulating vile, weak-willed human men who were little more than swine in clothing. Then one day mi Madre left me without a word; suddenly I was alone with the men I treated as my toys. I survived on mi own through the years that followed however I could; stealing, manipulating...", Camilla hesitates feeling a lump grow in her throat, "e-even killing." Caleb's eyes widened in shock at her last statement.

"Mi ex-husband was even worse. He used me then sold me away. The human men in the cartel...used and did many horrible things to me.", Camilla somberly rubbed her hand across her shoulders and sides, " Suddenly I was now the toy for the same vile swine I grew up with. What's worse, I was forced to watch others of mi pende( my race) suffer the same fate. All this time, I hated men and was convinced there was no such thing as kind one.", Camilla looked up at Caleb with puppy eyes, "And then I met ju, Señor. Ju saved me and helped me more than I ever thought possible; more than I thought any person could.", Camilla rose up and walked closer to Caleb, "A-And...that's why...I believe you're the one. Señor."

Caleb was taken aback by her statement, "The one...what?"

"We Succubi have a bit of a myth among our race. The myth that for every succubus born into this world, an individual that is meant to be their partner is born as well. These two are then meant to find each other will become lover. We call these individuals our 'Destined Ones'", Camilla explained, "Of course, it is only a story we are told as younglings. But there are members of my people that spend most of their lives searching for their Destined One. It's...actually why they steal life energy to add more years to their life span-just to keep searching longer. Most give up their search and end up filling the void in their heart by settling for a life in an incubis harem or using human men.", Camilla explained gazing down at Caleb much to the latter's slight discomfort.

Caleb scooted to the side and stood up meeting her at eye level, despite the 4 inch height difference. "Ms. Sartana..."

"Please, Señor, call me Camilla", She corrected with a sweet grin.

"Ok, Camilla, you don't actually believe that I am your...destined lover or whatever right? It's preposterous.", Caleb stated to Camilla's bewilderment.

"But I've heard that humans believe in something similar; that there is someone out there meant to be jour partner?", Camilla inquired.

"That's just something we tell ourselves to make us feel a little less lonely. We also say 'there's plenty of fish in the sea' but the sea is too vast and most of us have never been fishing.", Caleb stated flatly.

Camilla tilted her heard curiously, "I'm not sure I follow Señor. What are ju saying?"

"I'm saying there's no such thing as destiny. Nobody is MEANT for anybody.", Caleb stated.

"Jes, I thought the same too Señor.", Camilla replied, "But...it feels as though something deep inside me has been awakened; something I never knew was there. Whenever I'm near ju, I get so easily flustered and self-concious. Mi thoughts race and I feel nervous yet...blissful. I don't despise it, I can't help but enjoy every minute of it. No man has ever done anything like this to me before and I need to explore it.", Camilla said.

Caleb sighed not out of exasperation but understanding, "Camilla, listen, it's just a crush, nothing more. You're just confusing gratitude for infatuation, it happens to everyone. Emotions are complicated sometimes."

"I am not confused Señor! I know what I am feeling and ever I met you that night in the warehouse my heart refused to stop pounding. Even now it won't stop!", Camilla stepped up closing the distance between them and grabbed his hand pressing it firmly against her left breast. Caleb face heated up and his heart and mind raced trying to process what was happening, "Can ju feel it? How our hearts beat as one?", She inquired pressing his hand into her more causing soft flesh to spill between his fingers.

 _'I'm feeling somethin' alright!',_ Caleb mentally screamed wanting but also NOT wanting her to let go. He tried to pulls is arms back but her grip was like hydrolic press. Thing was, he COULD actually feel her heart thumping. His legs fidgeted trying to hide the growing tension in between. He froze up when her face began creeping closer to his with slightly parted lips. Caleb felt his back hit against his book shelf knocking down a few literary volumes.

"Señor Caleb, I think I love ju!", Camilla confessed with a heavy blush in her cheeks as Caleb's jaw hung in shock. The shock of hearing this caused his sense of reason return momentarily. She inched ever closer with half lidded eyes.

"C-Camilla, please lis-!", he sentence was interrupted by a faint squealing sound like someone holding in a sob. Both he and Camilla turned and were shocked to see Mirabelle standing in front of the door now all the way open. A feeling of deep regret instantly shot through Caleb's nerves.

Her entire body was trembling, her eyes welled with tears, her chest palpitated erratically trying to contain her sobs as her hands covered her quivering bottom lip. She couldn't look away at the scene before her. The man she loved in the arms of another woman. One so much better than her. It hurt, so much.

"I knew it.", Mirabelle whimpered in bitter defeat as tears streamed down her cheeks. Camilla loosened her grip and Caleb immediately pulled away from her.

"Moon Pie, I know how this looks but you gotta listen...Moon Pie!", Caleb managed to get out before Mirabelle turned and ran back to her room sobbing. Caleb went after her leaving Camilla standing alone in his room.

Mirabelle rounded into the entrance of her and proceeded to shut the door tight when it stopped...right onto Caleb's fingers.

"OW, Fuckin' Fuck sprinkles!", Caleb exclaimed as he cursed himself not thinking that through; plus the damn door is practically made of metal now. Mirabelle threw the door open surprisingly easily (does she even lift) with a horrified expression as she saw Caleb cradling his injured fingers.

"Caleb! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean...*sniff*...I", Mirabelle anguished at the feeling of causing her dear even more pain. Why can't she do anything right?

Suddenly, Caleb gently cupped the side of her face with his other hand silencing her as they locked eyes, "Moon pie, it's okay, it was only an accident and I'm not mad. You would never intentionally hurt me."

"Señor, are ju okay?! Do ju need any help?", Camilla inquired worriedly then noticed the tender moment they were sharing.

"I just got my hand caught in the door. Don't worry my fingers are in tact", Caleb emphasized opening and closing his fist in front of both of them to show he was fine, "I'm sorry but can we finish our...discussion in the morning?", He finished in a serious tone.

Camilla wore a slightly disappointed expression shifting her gaze between him and Mirabelle-lingering a bit on Mirabelle. "S-Si Señor, it can wait", Camilla uttered before heading off to her bedroom closing the door audibly alerting the two that they were alone.

"Can I come in?", Caleb requested surprising Mirabelle for a moment who looked away dejectedly before wordlessly stepping backwards allowing him to walk in. She closed the door walking over to her bed near the window as Caleb looked around her spacious room. His gaze lingered on a China cabinet filled with rows of Sailor Moon figurines; a few he noticed he bought for her. He looked back at Mirabelle only now noticing her attire of a large dark purple linen robe with silver crescent moon shapes all over covering most of her upper and lower half.

He stepped closer to as she refused to make eye contact. He wasn't sure how to salvage this but he will do his best, "Moon pie, listen that wasn't..."

"Are you sure?! Because it bloody looked as much to me!", Mirabelle cut him off surprisingly speaking in a cold tone, "She was so close to you! She wanted you...and I'm sure you wanted her too."

Caleb looked at her sadly, "Mirabelle, you know that isn't true. We were having a relatively normal conversation until she started talking about all this destiny shit. I don't even like her like that."

"But you were groping her! ", Mirabelle cried her voice cracking.

"N-No she just grabbed my arm tight and held it there herself! Even tried to pull away but she's too damn strong!", Caleb finished but he could tell by her expression she wasn't convinced.

Mirabelle hung her head low, "Did you want to let go?"

Caleb paused at her question hesitating for a moment as he thought about his experience moments ago.

"Hehe, s-see? You're expression tells it all.", She giggled sadly before shifting to a more serious tone, "Remember earlier in the dining room...when I said...I loved you? I meant that I'm IN love with you. But you're only reply was 'I know'. I eventually realized something; even in the dreamscape, you've never said 'I love you' back."

Caleb eyes widened at the realization that what she said was true. He knew she cared deeply for him but he never imagined her feelings were this strong. Honestly, he always thought she was beautiful, kind, understanding, and sweet; she's an amazing. But he didn't want those to grow beyond that. He didn't deserve someone like her for what he was, not one goddamn bit. His hands are stained with blood and he refuses to allow her become tainted by him. But he STILL managed to hurt her. This was all his fault and he wasn't sure how to fix it. But...he had to try.

"Mirabelle...you are so important to me. You're more precious to me than you know.", Caleb spoke closing the distance between them as remained totally still. He then placed both hands on her shoulders but she didn't react or pull away and lifted her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes, "And I never want to imagine my life without you.", he embraced her in a hug and she slowly returned it.

Mirabelle stared back at him longingly. He still can't say it. She can see the genuine care in his eyes and his devotion towards her. But he STILL can't say. Why? Deep down she knew the answer; the other girls. All of them had far more desirable traits. Lyca with her confident, energetic, and fearless personality. Camilla and her wisdom and years of experience with cooking, housework, and even men. Even the Zyklon siblings with their combat expertise and endearing personalities.

And what about her? A needy, weak, sniveling coward. With so many better alternatives, no wonder his feelings for her are so uncertain. She knew she needed to do something. Something to prove her value to Caleb.

Mirabelle looked upwards from her window at the dark night sky. The murky black clouds slowly revealing the bright lunar beauty. ' _It's almost time.',_ she thought.

...In the other rooms...

Lyca was lying spread out in her bed of animal skins blissfully snoring. Suddenly her body started to twitch erratically , her chest grew tight, and the spot between her legs began to heat up to uncomfortable levels.

In Camilla's room, Camilla was sitting at her dresser mirror sketching something on a large pad thinking about what she said to Caleb. She couldn't believe how desperate she made herself look. At the same time, she couldn't think of how he looked with señorita Mirabelle. What is their relationship? Before she could question it further, she found herself cradling her abdomen groaning in discomfort. Her chest grew tight, her breathing became ragged, and the area between her legs began to pulsate with heat. She pulled herself up and saw, in the reflection of her mirror, the moon peaking behind the cloud. ' _En no, por qué ahora?'( Oh no, why now?),_ She thought to herself.

...Back to Mirabelle...

She could feel her body starting to react to the full moon's rays. But she was ready. In truth, She had spent the last few hours debating whether or she should go through with this. What if she wasn't ready? What if HE wasn't ready?! She has no experience with this stuff what if she messes up?! Or ruins the experience?! What if she does something he doesn't like?! Not to mention, it's against the exchange laws! What if they're found? What will happen to them?! What if they take her away?! SHE'LL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN!

 _'No...no no no. I HAVE to do this! This is my one chance to earn Caleb's love. My one chance to show...that I can be brave like the rest of them. I'll...I'll face the exchange program as well if I have to' ,_ Mirabelle thought as she stared at the now fully exposed moon. She gently pulled away taking a step back much to Caleb's immediate concern.

"Mirabelle, what's...", Caleb was silenced his mouth slightly agape in awe as he met her purple eyes that had a more radiant glow than usual. The mist emanating from her legs and tail began spreading out covering much of the floor. All the while her entire body became enraptured in a shimmering purple light that gave her an otherworldly appearance. Her eyes had now become devoid of all thoughts not related to desire. She had surrendered completely to the moon's sway.

"Caleb, my dear...", Mirabelle spoke softly looking up with a meek yet longing expression, "please...for tonight...lets experience pleasure...beyond our wildest dreams", She emphasized untying the sash on her robe. The entire thing to fell off her body revealing her pajamas consisting of a light purple silk partially transparent lingerie skirt that covered her upper half and part of her horse body. Underneath was a strapless dark purple bra that barely managed to contain her D-cups with matching hook-on lace panties for her front and back nether regions. Each of her legs had little purplish-black ribbons tied into bows. Caleb's heart skipped about three beats as he became entranced by her...surprisingly risque attire. The light from the moon cascade over her making her look even more ravishing.

'wait...moon?", Caleb thought before looking at the full moon above her. His eyes widened in realization.

"Caleb my love", Mirabelle cooed stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his neck and taking him out of his thoughts, "please, I want you to take me. Right now please."

She slowly brought her lips closer to his as Caleb gulped audibly parting his lips slightly. He leaned in and...

 **TO BE CONTINUED( Roundabout starts playing)**

 ** _Writer's Notes_**

 **Happy Valentine's Day my Fan Fic Fam! I hope some of you are enjoying the company of that special-because I sure ain't (tear ~alone again, naturally~). Anyway, would you guys believe this is the first chapter that's ACTUALLY on time? And that's with classes, work, and crippling loneliness weighing me down. Holy shit I fuckin rule( sometimes).**

 **Well as you've already deduced, the Full Moon Chapter is finally upon us. Believe me I've been excited for this one. I've concocted NUMEROUS scenarios, dialogues, antics, even had an idea involving a honey few melon and Barry Whites 'Can't get enough of your love' and watched plenty of hentai (for researcher and inspiration). Ultimately though, I've decided to condense everything down a bit, only using the best I could come up with. Plus, I didn't want to go over 10,000 words.**

 **Now I'd also like to give the utmost thanks to my homies Sandshrew Master 317 and Superairaptor for help making this chapter what it is. I suggest checking out their content. Not that I'm trying to get rid of you or anything, I just feel we need space from each other. It's not you, it's just me.**

 **Welp, that's all for now. Enjoy y'alls chocolates, and roses, and all that good shit. Peace Fam!**


	14. Love, Lust, and Lunacy

Chapter 14: Love, Lust, and Lunacy

Narrator: _Last time, on Total Dram-Ahem I mean 'Monster Girls in Alabama'. Caleb and the girls were properly introduced to the trio that would be protecting Caleb from possible assassins by the Malone family. They even found out ICEP had spontaneously built a house in close proximity to Caleb's. They all seemed to get along well all things considered. Until, Camilla confessed to Caleb that he may be her soulmate. Mirabelle overheard them together and ran off to her room devastated. Caleb managed to catch her before she could lock herself in and the two finally had a heart to heart that led to Mirabelle realizing she needed to take drastic measures to ensure her love life with Caleb. Now the full moon is looming and it's already beginning to affect the girls. Will Caleb survive the night? Or will he suffer death by Monster Snu Snu? Or will he except his position and give them all some Vitamin D? Hehehe. Find out right now on MONSTER. GIRLS. ALABAMA._

Caleb could feel his mind becoming cloudy as an unknown force urged him toward the awaiting lips of the woman before him. At the same time, he was internally debating with himself as he knew Mirabelle was not in control but under the influence of full moon. He had read articles on the internet about its effects on liminals and even the hosts that had to experience them. Needless to say, many of the stories he found left him feeling a bit unnerved. Luckily, he found out about these sleeping pills issued by ICEP as one of a few countermeasures to this problem and had since been keeping track of the full moon cycles. Up until now at least. He knew he needed to leave, but despite his protests, his body refused to obey his request only moving toward the angel before him.

"Mira...belle.", Caleb strained out finding his mind and body under a trance of her ethereal beauty. They were close enough to feel the heat radiating from their faces. Her body emitted a pleasantly sweet, lavenderish scent that enthralled his senses even more. The purple mist had now spread throughout the room reflecting the moon's rays into a violet shroud around them. It almost felt like they were once again in his dreamscape. The hoof imprint suddenly began to glow slightly sending pulses of warmth that quickly spread throughout his body. Caleb couldn't help but feel at ease. His eyes had dilated with a faint purple glow behind them. _'It couldn't hurt to indulge with a kiss at least. One kiss. Just one won't hurt. What's the worst that could happen?',_ is the last thought that ran through his mind.

When their lips finally met, it felt as if a jolt surged between them causing them to tense up then relax. They held there for a solid 5 seconds before pulling apart to stare at each other. Both let the taste of the other sink in before diving in again and again. Their heart rates quickened as they cupped each other's cheeks pulling each other closer. What started as loving pecks gradually evolved into a full-on make-out session. Both of their tongues hungrily enjoying the taste of each other while exploring every inch of the other's mouth.

The sound of wet sloppy smacking and Mirabelle's adorable moans filled the room. Caleb lost himself in the moment and the primal side of his brain overwhelmed his sense of reason. He pulled her close eliciting a startled squeak from her and tightly wrapped both arms around her back. Mirabelle grinned mushing her big bountiful breasts into his chest as Caleb tensed from the pleasant sensation. She nuzzled the crook of his neck and began leaving kisses on his skin. Caleb combed his hand through her soft hair purple mane and buried in his face inhaling the sweet scent. His other hand caressing her smooth, porcelain skin to the velvet-like fur where her torso met her horse body. They removed their heads staring into each other's eyes both breathing heavily before locking lips again. Mirabelle's hands drifted from Caleb's back to his rear and began messing with his tight arse cheeks. They parted to catch their breath leaving a strand of saliva between them. Without realizing it, his hand had snaked it's way up her side traveling up her curves as Mirabelle shivered at his touch. He placed his hand on her right breast giving a gentle, experimental squeeze. Mirabelle gave a low moan her expression one of pure bliss. Enjoying her reaction, Caleb began squeezing and massaging more vigorously. Mirabelle elicited louder breathy moans as his fingers toyed with her soft malleable flesh while his other hand stroked between her stomach and back. Her front and back legs fidgeted as both of her centers secreted more love fluid.

Her hands released their grip on his butt and moved to his waist snaking her hands up his shirt. She sighed happily running her hands from his lower back over his defined abs before arriving at her target-the bulge in his inner thigh. She pulled at the hem and started to unbutton his pants. Caleb's eyes shot wide in realization.

"W-wait...Moon pie", he uttered as he released her breast and gently tried to move her hand away only for her to reposition them.

"Sssh no, it's ok my love. Relax, l want to take care of you.", Mirabelle whispered huskily as she stroked the bulge in his pants. Caleb shuddered under her touch and clenched his teeth to stifle his groans. He was then surprised to see her kneel down folding her legs inwards positioning in front of his crotch and proceed to unzip him.

Caleb struggled to fully process what was happening. The feeling of absolute pleasure still bombarding his senses. It was only when he looked down at Mirabelle. The look of mad, desperately fixated desire in her dilated purple orbs and crude smile. It was then, memories of her began to play in his mind. The conversations they had. The places they went in town on his off days. Her sweet timid but adorable face whenever she looked at him. That girl in his mind was so different from the one before him. That thought alone triggered a something deep within his psyche. This wasn't her. This isn't his moon pie! She's not like this, is she? No, It's the full moon she doesn't know what she's doing! He can't do this to her! He needed to stop her!

Using that last remaining bit of rationality, he spread his palms gave himself a few good, hard slaps across the face instantly startling Mirabelle who stopped her actions to gaze up with a combination of confusion and worry.

"D-dear, What are you doing?!", Mirabelle stood up as he quickly redid his pants. She then grabbed his shoulders with a maniacal expression and the purple aura intensify around her, "~If you like it rough, that's fine! I can take it! I'll show you! COME ON, give it to me!~"

Caleb tried pulling back terrified by her sudden bout of masochism only realizing how strong her grip was. The aura she emitted covered his upper half and he could feel himself becoming fatigued near the point of collapse. Was she draining his strength? She pushed her bra up allowing her breasts to spill out and then began removing her underwear on her front portion with a lascivious giggle.

' _C-crap, I gotta do something. Otherwise...',_ Caleb thought as he felt his legs wobbled struggling to stay on his feet. Then, he remembered an experience they had during movie night a few weeks ago, 'Screw it, worth a shot!'

He stopped pulling back and lunged forward his fingers spread out in a clawing motion and began aggressively tickling her sides. She froze in surprise before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. He kept it up until she was eventually lying her entire body flat on the side of the floor; ignoring her disjointed pleas for him to stop. When he stopped, she was lying on the floor chuckling, holding her stomach and trying to catch her breath. He ran out of the room as soon as some of his strength returned and closed the door jamming it shut with a nearby rubber doorstop.

"I'm sorry Moon Pie, but it's for your own good.", he spoke into the door before making a break for his room. If he could just activate the lock system on his door he could hold up in his room while he called MON to help keep the girls from hurting themselves.

He turned to the door to his and flung it open only to freeze in place by the sight before him. Camilla, dressed in attire consisting of a pinkish-red see-through lace bra that barely managed to contain her mountainous breasts and matching G-string panties that snuggly hugged her thighs and accentuated her rear, stood in the center of his room. Her wings were outstretched, a light bluish-white aura emanated from her body and spread throughout the room, and her demonic red eyes were filled with an insatiable lust.

She opened her arms in a welcoming manner as she walked toward him hips swaying seductively, "Por fin, mi Destino ha llegado t-( At last, my destiny has come t-)".

"NOPE!", Caleb cut her off before slamming the door and using the newly installed lock system on his door to keep her in. He sighed in relief only to shriek in terror as she bounded the door leaving two big metallic lumps projecting from the door. All the while he could hear the muffled sound of her speaking indecipherable Spanish. Then banging came from Mirabelle's door followed by her muffled prattle. He turned and ran down the hall. He made it into the kitchen his heart and mind racing a mile a second before diving under the counter attempting to hide.

 _'Shit, well that's out! Arghhh and my phone is in my room! It's times like this where I hate that I never got around to putting in a phone for the landline.'_ , Caleb thought before massaging his temple trying to calm down and think. This is insane! He read about liminals going crazy during a full moon but never thought it'd be THIS bad. AND WHY ARE THEY SO GODDAMN HORNY!? Somehow, he needed to avoid the girls as much as possible but at the same time make sure they didn't accidentally hurt themselves. No to mention, if they catch him and he ends up...doing the monster mash, full moon or not they're getting deported and HE gets prison( how is that even remotely fair?). He read about a couple of ways to snap them out of it but he's too freaked out at the moment to remember what they are!

"Aaarrghh, why couldn't I remember the goddamn fuckin pills?", Caleb quietly cursed himself in order to vent. He thought for a second and came up with a couple plans. Option 1: He could make it out the front door, lock it from outside, then wake up any nearby neighbor that could let him spend the night and call MON. But he'd be leaving the girls alone in the house where they could tear the place apart or hurt each other. Option 2: The panic button in the living room. If he could activate it, MON authorities should be there soon. But it'll lock down the whole house, so he'll be trapped inside...with the girls. He clenched his teeth not liking either outcome and took a deep breath before peaking around the side of the counter at the front door. Reluctantly, he chose the lesser of two evils.

He stood up slowly and scanned the room. When the coast was clear, he hastily made for the door. It was then he heard a low but menacing growl that sent a shiver down his spine. He slowly turned around to be met with the image of a four-legged figure in the darkness. It's black fur blending perfectly in the night and the only visible features being the four large white fangs and seering amber eyes. He knew it was Lyca but it still scared the shot out of him. He sprinted for the door. In a flash, Lyca acrobatically leaped bouncing off the couch and the wall next to the door landing in front of Caleb who stopped in his tracks. She stalked him slowly with a deeper snarl, fangs bared, ears lowered and eyes that looked at him like he was a piece of meat.

"E-Eaaasy Lyca. Easy girl. It's me, Caleb. You know, Chief? We're friends. Y-you wouldn't hurt a friend, right?", Caleb slowly backed away trying to reason with the werewolf girl, but to no avail. All the while thinking how Lyca seemed to be not as...promiscuous as the other two. Maybe the full moon affected other species differently. She was actually being animalistic and savage. Any moment she could possibly tear him apart like a wild animal. It gave him no comfort at the possibility of being devoured TWO different ways tonight. Lyca continued to creep forward with drool escaping her gaping maw and her tail erect ready to lunge any moment.

"Lyca. It's ok. I'm your friend-WAH", Caleb exclaimed as he stumbles on one of the chairs legs from the counter. Lyca used the opportunity and lunged at Caleb. He screamed shielding his face with his arms as he was tackled to the ground by the vicious she-wolf.

But instead of being torn to bloody shreds in a horrific and gory display of predation, Lyca roughly cuddled and ground against him affectionately. She sniffed him, let out playful canine yips, and licked him.

"Whoa, whoa ok, Gah stop it already! ", Caleb struggled as her corse tongue left his neck and cheeks coated in hot saliva. She ceased for a moment and sat up straddling his waist. She looked down at him tongue hanging out panting like the dog she was with a big, toothy smile. Her tail beat furiously against his legs as she began grinding her groin in his lap a blush forming in her cheeks.

"Wah, Hey! Lyca knock it off! ", she responded with more playful yips, "Can you even talk anymore?! Stop! ", Caleb stated grabbing her midsection to make her stop. He paused at the sensation on his fingers as they ran down her body to her hip. He could feel her trembling as she whimpered and moaned zealously. His jaw dropped in realization at the fact she was completely naked; the darkness making it hard to tell at first but now that he could see more closely by what little light came from the window. Her perfectly well-toned arms, rockhard thigh and leg muscles that squeezed against his hard into sides, and defined abs. The nipples on her perky A-cups were hardened stiff and she totally exposed womanhood was nicely shaven with a cute tuft of hair near the top of her clit.

"Arf! Awoooooooo!", Lyca howled to the ceiling stunning Caleb before brandishing her claws. In a swift motion, she grabbed his shirt tearing it in half eliciting panicked screams her Chief and exposing his bare chest. She smiled in satisfaction before nuzzling her head in his chest and grinding her body up and down his chest. Her hardened nipple scraping against his chest sent tingles down his spine. She pinned his arms to the floor as she began nibbling his flesh with her sharp fangs. All the while, her steadily moistening clit rubbed impatiently against his slacks.

 _'Fuck, damn...she's is strong. I can barely move my arms erghhh. Guess she's not gonna eat me...in a LITERAL sense. But if this keeps up...',_ Caleb thought to find it hard to focus. He needed to pry her off somehow. Then he noticed she only held his biceps to the floor, he could still bend his joints upwards. ' _This is a stupid idea, but fuck it.',_ he thought to muster up the strength in his arms and calculating her up and down motions. When his target was in reach, he grabbed two handfuls of Lyca tight ass and squeezed as hard as he could even digging his nails in her flesh. She through her entire upper body toward the ceiling arching her back then unleashing a sharp gasp simultaneously releasing her grip on him. Taking the initiative, he pushed her off of him and tried to stand up only to find legs had numbed; likely from her cutting his blood circulation when her thighs squeezed his waist.

He pulled himself up using the couch as support while allowing his blood to get back flowing. He saw as Lyca lay on the floor like a puppy on it's back panting heavily. She then sat up with a disturbingly excited look on her grinning face followed by disjointed chuckling making Caleb cringe in fear. However, instead of lunging at him, she turned around, got on all fours, and stuck up her rear giving an eye full of her awaiting pussy and shapely rear. She looked back with a wide smile and golden eyes filled with lust moving her hips enticing him to mount her.

 **Lyca-Scope**

 _'Caleb, her Alpha, stood over her staring down at her with intimidating but kind eyes. His muscular physique characterized by toned biceps, legs, thighs, and prominent washboard abs and pectorals. His outfit consisted of fur bearskin underwear and boots and a dear skin vest adorned with antler necklace. His entire presence radiated the confidence of a pack leader. He stood over her and said "Lyca, your Alpha wishes to mate with you and bare us the strongest pups for our pack."_

 **Reality**

Lyca yipped joyfully with little Amber hearts in her eyes and tail wagging more excitedly wafting to pheromones from her steaming pussy.

"L-L-Lyca, for God sake gets a hold of yourself", Caleb cringed even harder blushing in embarrassment at the display. He felt the numbness fade away enough for him to stand on his own and made another dash for the front door. Lyca turned in surprise then lunged at him. Before he could even touch the knob, she had tackled him to the floor again wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and nuzzling him. Caleb grunted in frustration smacking the floor with his fist.

Then he felt Lyca grip loosen completely and her entire body pulls off of him. Confused, Caleb started to get and face her. Did he somehow manage to get through to her? This assumption got tossed out the window as his eyes widened at the sight before him. Lyca was levitating above him; her entire body surrounded in a glowing blue aura. Her face and muscles twitched as she struggled to free her but she was totally immobilized. He scooted away into a crouched position as he watched Lyca suspending in midair.

"Heel, ju little dog.", Caleb's attention shifted from Lyca to Camilla who stood behind them with a calm but sadistic expression. A magic seal at the tip of her finger pointed at Lyca. She snapped her finger sending Lyca flying upwards with a canine yelp and stuck her to the ceiling on a larger blue seal that held her entire body in place. Camilla snickered with an amused grin, "Stay. Good girl."

Caleb gulped as she then focused her attention on him; a wide devilish smile grow on her blushing face and her piercing demonic eyes set on him like a predator on the prowl.

 **Camilla-Scope**

' _Her Destined One stood before her beckoning her towards him. His attire being consisting of black and gold Charo(Mexican groom outfit) suit complete with black sombrero. His chocolate brown eyes filled with love, warm adoring smile, and masculine burly stache'(girl likes facial hair, go figure). He spoke to her with open arms, "Come mi amor, let us join together forever as a single entity of chaos."  
_

 **Reality**

"Oh, jes! Jes, Jes, I would love nothing more Senor!", Camilla cheerfully exclaimed with the widest smile clasping her hands as her eyes filled with bright red hearts.

"What the hell are you talking about?!", Caleb stated confused before turning around to the door reaching for the knob again. Only for his hand to freeze in place inches away from the knob as the same blue aura surrounded his body. His body felt as if it was being solidified in concrete until all his movements had been completely haulted. He began to levitate off the floor, away from the door, until he was hovering above the couch. Camilla snapped her fingers and the blue aura around his body vanished instantly and he fell with a shout landing on back onto the cushions. Feeling his motor skills return, he tried to get up and make another dash only for Camilla to straddle him and tear off the remainder of his shirt of leaving him topless. She stared down at him, wings folded in and tail swaying like a cat ready to pounce, with a playfully satisfied and mischevious smile that showed off her sharpened teeth. She proceeded to drag her claws against his flesh starting from his shoulders, eliciting pained grunts when she broke the skin, down to his lower stomach. Caleb shuddered as she dragged her forked tongue up against his bare chest getting a taste of her lover while her G-cup mounds glided along with her. She stopped at his chin, her tongue hanging out as her heart-shape red irises met his trembling brown, then rising up leaving a strand of saliva on his chin. She then started vigorously undulating her body grinding her womanhood and plump rear into his loins as her breast bounced with her rhythmic motion.

C-Camilla, hnngh, stop! You don't...know what your doing!", Caleb strained out fighting a losing battle against his libido.

Camilla stopped her movements as a physics defying devilish grin spread across her face followed by flirtatious giggles, "~hehehehehe, do not worry Señor. We Succubi are renown for our skill as passionate. Hoohoo, I in particular have decades worth of _experience.~"_

She emphasizes her point by unhooking her bra freeing her humongous fleshy miracles of nature from the confines of the bright red linen which she carelessly tossed away. Caleb's jaw dropped as her girls plopped out in all their glory. They were like milk chocolate brown peaks with little pink dollops of creme on top that jiggled with every subtle move she made.

"C-c-c-camilla-uh, u-u-u-uhh,", Caleb uttered unintelligible English as his brain cells were all screaming in panic trying to process the situation; none of them successful in that endeavor. His senses went even more berserk as her tail snaked over his waist and inside his pants wriggling against is rockhard member making him squirm in protest from the intrusive extremity.

Camilla snickered in devilish delight licking her lips hungrily, "~Ohhhoohoo, I guess that rumor I heard about darker-skinned humans is true~"

Caleb couldn't give a witty retort at the moment as he was too focused on the sensation of her tail stroking him off; a tail job. His eyes widened and jaw slacked paralyzed as Camilla leaned forward dangling her breasts over his face then cupping her hands under them pressing her nipples together.

"~Now it's your turn to have a taste Señor~", Camilla slyly as she smothered his whole head in her flesh pillows and forcing her nipples into his mouth. The feeling of her tender, creamy flesh enveloping his face, her pink buds against his tongue, and her pleasured moans filling his ears was enough to send his mind into overdrive. He could feel enormous pressure quickly growing in his nether region. He may have actually enjoyed the experience if he wasn't slowly being suffocated.

He shook his head trying to shimmy out for air only for Camilla to elicit delighted moans and grip his head tight into her cleavage, "~Ah! Jes Señor, burn the taste of your Destined lover into memory.~"

Caleb flailed his arm trying to push her off of him but every touch to her body only aroused and spurred her on even more. He could feel his lungs burning for air and his consciousness beginning to fade. Starting to panic, he hands desperately wandered about for anything that could save him. One of his hands found it's way to her tail and instinctively grabbed it. Camilla eyes shot wide as she gasped in surprise.

Caleb yanked her tail from his trousers gripping it tightly and she jerked upwards releasing him with a loud moan. Caleb sharply inhaled finally able to breath and took a few more deep breaths as he realized he was holding Camilla's tail. Looks like he found a weak spot and he was gonna exploit it.

"S-S-Señor, m-mi t-t-tail is very s-sensitive ahhhhah", Camilla strained trembling hard before dangling her upper body on the couch side digging her claws into the cushions. Caleb held onto her tail firmly as he moved his legs from under her and stood up; each movement he made sending jolts of electricity throughout her body.

'Why do I feel like I've seen this somewhere though?', Caleb thought as he pulled and stroked causing Camilla to arched her back shrieking in ecstasy her wings twitching erratically.

"~Ahh Señor, i-i-its too much Haahh. dulce caos mi cuerpo se siente como un infierno ~", Camilla moaned squirming on her stomach on the couch as Caleb stood over her yanking and stroking her tail even harder. While he felt it was a bit cruel to do this to her, he also knew he needed to tire her out so he could make his escape. Then again, he couldn't deny how awkwardly erotic this was. Her shapely thicc thighs and butt jiggling with every move, smooth flawless back, hand rubbing her smooth, hairless wet pussy-

' Oh shit, focus. FOCUS.', Caleb thought as he realized his grib was loosening and pace slowing down. He immediately gripped is harder and stroked more vigorously than before causing Camilla to fall to the floor on her back with a shriek. She moaned and writhed drool escaping the corner of her mouth. Caleb felt his left eye twitch from the sight but closed continued his tail stroking.

"~Señor! Señor! No puedo aguantarlo más. Estoy a punto de ...(I can't take anymore. I think I'm about to...)~", Camilla spouted tightening hers thigh grip around her hand. Caleb was sure she was about to do what he thought she was going to do and nervously gulped. Without him noticing, the room started to fill with purple mist.

"Dear!", cried the voice of Mirabelle startling Caleb into releasing Camilla's tail. Caleb paused in shock at Mirabelle's appearance. Camilla stopped squirming and panted heavily lifting her head in confusion as to why her lover stopped pleasuring her.

Mirabelle stood on the other side of the couch shrouded in purple mist. Her body painted a dark, imposing silhouette as her the purple glow of her eyes cut through the darkness further adding to her haunting appearance. She glared at them with psychotic disgust before her body a violently shimmering purple aura and the mist instantaneously dispersed. Caleb flinched as her gaze focused on him.

 **Mira-Scope**

 _'Caleb stood before her wearing similar attire as when they went on their first date to the botanical gardens. His loving, accepting smile and chocolate brown eyes that could charm the purple off her fur. He opened his arms inviting her into his embrace and she smiled gleefully running to him. Only to stop in her track a look of horror as the man she adored was being embraced by that succubus woman. She kissed and pushed him into her bosom wrapping her tail around him possessively then turned to Mirabelle with a taunting grin, "Señor, why would you want to be with a weak, ugly, selfish coward? When you could have a strong, beautiful woman that would never leave you.'_

 **Reality**

Mirabelle clenched her fists with angry scowl and tears in the corner of her eyes. The aura around her body swirled violently and she instantly disappeared and reappeared(think of Harry Potter apparition) behind Caleb; The latter let out a surprised shout nearly toppling backwards. Before he could react, Mirabelle pulls him toward her wrapping his head firmly between her breast. Caleb silently thanked God he wasn't a guy in an anime. Otherwise, he'd be dead from blood loss by now.

Mirabelle pulled him up to meet her crazed yet desperate expression, "CALEB PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME. I'm sorry for being weak! I'm sorry for not being there for you! But, I love you! I love you so much! YOU DON'T NEED HER! I'M YOURS BODY AND SOUL! I'LL LET YOU DO ANYTHING YOU WANT TO ME! EVEN HIT ME."

"What the hell are you talking about!? Snap out of it, THIS AIN'T YOU, MIRABELLE!", Caleb stated trying to pull out of her grip. It was then a feeling a danger crept up his spine. He and Mirabelle noticed an enraged Camilla standing behind them. A bluish-black malevolent aura radiating off her with her wings fully extended, tail whipping about, and her glowing red eyes focused on the pair. All while wearing nothing but her red panties.

"Unhand mi Destino( my destined one), ju clingy livestock bitch!", Camilla growled in distorted demonic voice glaring at Mirabelle.

Mirabelle tensed but glared back at the succubus refusing to back down and lose her Caleb. She pulled Caleb close and teleported with him only for Camilla to a pulse of dark energy that spread throughout the room. Mirabelle reappeared toppling off balance as Caleb fell on his butt looking around while breath rapidly.

"The fuck was that?! It felt like my body was being forced down a narrow tube and I couldn't breathe!", Caleb said before noticing Mirabelle hunched over and Camilla standing there with confident grin.

"Ahahahaha, I disable your pathetic excuse for teleporting magic. Der is no escape, now return my lover or face destruction!", Camilla spoke forming a blackish-red magic seal pointing at Mirabelle. The latter flared up her aura stepping to Caleb's side. Caleb was taken out of his existential crisis and focused on the girls.

"I will NEVER let you have him! He belongs to me! He always has and ALWAYS will! It doesn't matter how strong you are or what you did. HE. IS. MINE!", Mirabelle retorted her eyes now completely engulfed in a purple light and small purple flame-like wisps. Caleb winced slightly from a burning sensation on his chest before looking down in shock at the hoof mark. It glowed ominously with a purple wispy-flame coming from it.

Camilla narrowed her eyes at the centaur, "Don't make me laugh. We were bound together by destiny long before even our conception! HOW CAN YOUR FLIMSY CRUSH EVEN COMPARE!", she snarled forming a large black orb of pulsating red miasma energy in front of her palm.

Caleb immediately got to his feet in a haste getting between the two liminals, "CAMILLA STOP! YOU TOO MIRABELLE! Get a hold of yourselves! You're both under the effects of the full moon! Neither of you know what you're saying!"

The girls ignored him as they stared each down. Camilla by pure instinctive desire to protect what's hers, raised the pulsating orb destruction over and prepared to hurl it at Mirabelle forgetting the Caleb was in the way.

"I SAID STOP!", Caleb shouted as the hoof burned brightly; a slight glow of purple in his pupils.

As if responding to his emotions, Mirabelle reared on her hind legs, "HAHHHH!", she screamed as a her eyes shined a blinding purple light and sent an explosion of purple energy that covered everything from their bodies to furniture to the outside of the house in shimmering purple aura. Caleb stood in a daze before refocusing enough to see the aura that covered his body before soon dissipating. He looked at Camilla who was partially slumped over and stunned; purple sparks pulsating from her body. He then noticed a stream of purple light flow from a large a rapidly receding ball of light, formerly Camilla's death ball, and absorbed into Mirabelle's body. He noticed a second stream of energy coming from the ceiling closely followed by Lyca falling with a loud yelp and hitting the floor. She quickly sat up shaking off the dizziness. She grinned focusing her attention on Caleb before morphing into a vicious snarl upon noticing the demon and evil-looking horse. Dropping on all fours in an attack position, she bared her fangs with Amber eyes filled with rage and ready to lunge at the first one to make a move at her chief.

"Ah hah hah hahhhh, ju can...absorb as much of...my spells as ju want.", Camilla panted narrowing her anger filled red eyes at Mirabelle then brandished her claws like knives. Mirabelle extended both arms in front of her making a triangle with her fingers. A purple mass of aura formed like the ripple of a pond in front of her palms.

Caleb glanced between the three finding it impossible to reach them with words. His heart raced in a panic to come up with a plan. He had to do something! Otherwise they'll kill each other! More death...because of him. Just like...mom and dad.

Camilla regained her strength and tucked her wings and lunged at Mirabelle extending her arm like a dagger, "I DON'T NEED THEM TO DESTROY JU!", she screamed in her distorted demonic voice ready to take back her lover. Mirabelle flared her aura and Lyca lunged towards Camilla prepared to rip her apart.

Caleb ran in between them, no plan, no life line, just an instinctive desire to protect them from themselves.

...Before they could even make contact with each other, the front door burst open with a powerful whirlwind that came ripping through and knocking them all away from each other. Camilla tried to dig herself into the floor but Lyca came flying towards her like a ragdoll and slammed right into her sending them both into the dark hallway. Mirabelle crouched to the floor tucking her legs in and shielding her face from strong gusts. Caleb fell backwards about to be blown off to God knows where before feeling an arm snake around his waist. Suddenly, he was being carried...by the wind flying at breakneck speed to the open door. It shut leaving the living room a mess...again and quiet save for the sound of Mirabelle's panting.

...

"Argh! What, what, what the hell?!", Caleb stated sitting on the floor looking around confused by the unfamiliar scenery. After a few seconds, it dawned on him that he had seen this place before, recently in fact.

"Mr. Bizzell, are you alright", called a familiar feminine voice immediately getting Caleb's attention. It was Ein, his Kamaitachi bodyguard, and next to her sitting bed to them with an amused grin was Zwei, also a Kamaitachi and bodyguard. It was then he realized he was in his bodyguards' house.

Caleb stood up as both girl's eyes followed his motions, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"You do know tonight is a full moon, right? Liminals tend to get pretttty nutty around this time.", Zwei commented.

Caleb gave her a dry look, " 'pretty nutty' she says. More like batshit sex crazy! Sigh, I completely forgot about it so I couldn't give them their sleeping pills."

"It was a good thing we got to you in time. Hosts have been badly injured on nights like this.", Ein stated, "Any later and might have accidentally killed you."

Caleb shuddered at the thought then eyed them both suspiciously, "Yeah...while we're on the topic, why aren't you guys affected?"

The two girls exchanged looks before simultaneously stating, "Willpower?"

Caleb raised an eyebrow, "O...k? Now where's a phone, we gotta call MON squad!"

"We are MON", Ein corrected.

"I mean we need to call for backup!"

"Why?", Zwei inquired with an innocent head tilt.

"What do you mean 'why'?! The girls aren't in control! They could be tearing the house apart looking for me or WORSE tearing EACH OTHER apart! Please, kindly do your job and call for backup!", Caleb stated incredulously.

Ein fidgeted touching her fingers together, " Sorry, but we can't do that, they'd only get in the way."

"Yeah, besides our job is to guard you. So you have to be _close_ to us.", Zwei said stepping off her seat and walking up to him.

A sense of dread crept of Caleb's spine before a thought suddenly occurred to him, "Hey, there are three of you. Where's the shorter one? Drei."

"Oh, she was being a downer so we pacified her. Couldn't have her spoiling the fun either.", Zwei finished with a sultry giggle. The two slowly began to close in on him their faces a noticeable shade of red and their eyes gleaming with lust

 **Ein-Zwei Scope**

'The man stood before them shirtless with strapping muscles and dragon tattoo across his chest. He wore hill tribe forest green wind patterned harem pants adorned with a golden chain around his waist. His eyes were fierce like a hurricane yet calm and comforting like a pleasant Summer breeze. "So, which one of you sexy females wants to get stuffed like a Thai chicken wing first."

"Goddammit...", Caleb sighed realizing it really was too good to be true. He glanced behind them at the front door that may as well been miles away. With no other options, he bolted for the stairs behind him. It proved to be in vain though as before he could reach the first step, Ein sent a mini shockwave at his feet. It slipped him making him fall flat on his back and hitting the back of his head, not on the floor, but on Eins soft lap pillow.

"W-what the?! Get the-ACK!", Caleb uttered trying to get up only to be forced back down instantly by Ein who held him down in her embrace seemingly with little effort. Seriously, at this point, his male pride is gonna need to be on life support.

"~Tch, tch, tch be careful Mr. Bizzell. You never know what could trip you up~", Ein teased as she playfully scratched his sides. Caleb attempted to kick free only Zwei to straddle his knees and brandishing her twin blades. He quickly ceased any motions and watched her carefully as she eyed his crotch with predatory eyes and a lustful grin.

"~Now hold still Calboy, the fun's about to begin~", Zwei chirped clinking her blades together as mini cyclones formed around her arms.

"Try to get it all in one go Zwei!", Ein encouraged her face contorting into one delirious lust.

"All what off?! What is she doing?!", Caleb rapidly spoke in clear panick.

Zwei leapt off of him making an X-motion with her arms and fired a torrent of pressurized at his pants.

"THE FUCK?! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE FUCK?!", Caleb screamed as the wind ripped at his body slicing his pants to ribbons leaving him in only his boxers. The bits of his pants, even a couple 20s he had in his back pocket, came floating around like confetti. Caleb frowned in horror as he saw Zwei and Ein staring at the bulge on the side of his inner thigh; their ears twitching as they caught the scent of the masculine pheromones from his loins. Drool escaping their mouths in hunger as they smiled in delight.

"Dibs!", Zwei called making Ein pout from not being fast enough. In a quick motion, Zwei untied the red rope band around her waist allowing her green dress to fall it to the floor. At the same time, Ein pulled apart the straps on her dress allowing her perfect G-cups to bounce freely. Then Ein repositions herself so that she was sitting on Caleb's chest and her knees pinning his arms down securely. Her butt was directly over his face with black tights outlining the shape of her pussy and her bushy tail grazing his scalp. Caleb tensed as he felt Zwei run her hands up and down his thighs.

Zwei stood up now in nothing more than her black skin tight bodysuit that showed off her surprisingly curvaceous figure for her size. She immediately grabbed the suit at breast proceeding to rip the entire suit down the middle exposing her perky C-cups and steaming wet clit. She plopped back down aligning herself towards the prize beneath the undergarments. Ein reached down to her rear with both hands grasping the hem of her suit near her crotch. She rips it apart exposing her 6aroused womanhood that radiated heat and her love juice that trickled on Caleb's bare neck. The scent was sweet and intoxicating like honeysuckle. She moved her hips enticing him to have a taste of her.

Caleb grit his teeth feeling his last shreds of sanity beginning to crumble but had to give one last shot to reason with them, "GUYS! Just stop already! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BODYGUARDS DAMMIT!"

"~That right Mr. Bizzell, we are your bodyguards~", Ein spoke sweetly with an unsettling layer of prurience.

"~Emphasis on 'body', now let us 'guard' you until we're satisfied.~", Zwei added a flirtatious yet threatening giggle.

Both Ein and Zwei smiled deviously with maddened lust swirling their eyes. Caleb thrashed trying to get them off but it proved no use as the both pinned him down good and it only seemed to arouse them more. He shuddered when Zwei stroked the bulge then hooking her fingers on the hem of his underwear slowly pulling them down. He felt Eins hot drool hit his lower stomach as her breathing grew more ragged.

Caleb looked up at the ceiling, past Eins swaying bushy tail, despairingly at the humiliation of the situation sank in. Eins knees dug harder into his arms making him wince from the pain.

' _I can't believe I'm gonna be raped by two Chinese women with animal tails and ears!',_ Caleb thought before eyes widened in horrid realization, 'OH JESUS, JUST LIKE THE OLD GYPSY LADY DOWNTOWN SAID!"

"BEGONE...THOT!", called out an unknown voice as Ein was sent flying off of Caleb tumbling backwards after being struck hard in the face. Caleb took a minute to process what happened before using the confusion to rise up and push Zwei off of him.

She fell on her back with a 'thud' before a black figure leapt out the shadows and swiftly binded her hands and feet together with rope. The short figure loomed over Zwei before throwing off it's black cloak revealing to be Drei. Caleb stood up watching the exchange.

"W-what the? I thought we-", Zwei uttered in beffuddlment.

" 'Pacified me'? No. You forget I'M the one that taught you that knot.", Drei spoke dryly before turning to Caleb who eyed her suspiciously, "They won't stay down for long you know. Come with me if you want to live...to NOT be a human dildo.", she said reaching out her hand to him.

Feeling a little thrown off by the comment, but now certain she wasn't affected by the full moon. He bent down slightly to the child-sized wind weasel and took her small hand. It was damp with some kind of oily substance but it felt oddly pleasant. His body began to feel light as if he was filled with helium. Next thing he knew, he was shockingly being quickly pulled by Drei who seem to shoe no signs of struggle before the entered the dining room where the door to the panic room had been opened. They entered closing it behind them.

The inside was quite large with the walls being solid concrete and floors covered in a blast-resistant marble coating. There two adjustable red couches with circular glass wood rimmed table between them. There were at least four metallic shelves filled with non-perishable foods, water bottles, multiple appliances still in there boxes, and some firearms with ammunition. There was fridge that was empty save for a few cold sodas inside. Across from the couches were several monitors from hidden cameras around Caleb's house and the Zyklon's. On it the girls, Ein and Zwei, were on the prowl searching for the object of their unbridled affection.

Caleb and Drei sat on opposite couches. Drei had a number of assorted herbs and ingredients along with several tools he recognized; mortar and pestle, jars and vials, cheesecloth, funnels, ect. He watched as she mixed and grinded the herbs into oils with very quick precision and attention to detail.

"Look, I'm not going to mount you the second take your eyes off me.", Drei affirmed referring to how he was watching her cautiously.

Caleb sighed cupping his hands around his eyes, "I just didn't want to take any more chances. But, I convinced YOU'RE not one of them. How ARE you not affected by this?"

Drei pulled out a small greenish-brown vial, "This a special herbal oil of my own creation. When applied thoroughly on face and body, it blocks the natural enzymes released from a liminals glands that react to lunar flux rays and drive into a frenzy. Thus nullifying the full moons affects. I applied some to myself and advised my sisters to, but I guess they forgot."

Caleb blinked at her answer, "Merciful Christ, you should patent this shit!"

"And sell myself out to greedy corporations that would use low-grade materials to save themselves bucks? No, thank you. Plus, I think it's more ethical than pulling a Hot Cosby, minus the 'Hot', on your guests.", Drei replied, "I couldn't blame you for being suspicious though, judging by your comfortable attire you've had you're hands full. More than any U.S. congressman.", Drei commented looking up and down his almost naked body.

"Yeah no kidding, I never thought a full moon could be THIS bad. They have no control over their power and they all have this crazed, lustful infatuation with me!", Caleb stated rubbing the stress from his forehead.

"I've seen this before, many times actually. It's quite common. On full moon nights, a liminal's inhibitions are nullified leaving them to act on their specie's base instincts as well as repressed emotions and desires. I assume your housemates dumped a little baggage on you?", Drei inquired.

Caleb scratched his head blushing embarassment, "Ohhhh yeah. So you're saying they're acting this way because they have some pent up romantic and sexual feelings toward me? I mean, it kinda, sorta makes sense with Mirabelle and Camilla. But Lyca? And your sisters I JUST met today, why are they going after me?"

" For most liminals, there doesn't have to be any real emotional attachments involved. Even just knowing a person's name would be enough to get them going. They likely attacked you just because you're the only male within a 20 meter radius they a little about.", Drei explained finishing the mixture.

"Isn't that nice? Now where were you when I was being shamelessly sexually harassed?", Caleb inquired as Drei pounded at the mortar and pestle then added a honey colored oil to it.

"They tied me up but l escaped fairly easily. Fancy fingers.", She emphasized waggling her fingers proudly, "Plus, I was busy gathering the ingredients I need for this new medicine."

"Instead of grinding up medicine like some kind of Furry witchdoctor, how about calling for backup?", Caleb stated stifling his impatience and annoyance.

Drei ignores him and begins pouring the brownish-green liquid into the empty vials through the funnels before saying, " I tried, unfortunately, it seems the communication and alarm systems are down. I'm guessing it has something to do with that weird purple aura that spread throughout the house. So, we're up shit's creek without a paddle...and a hole in the canoe."

Caleb was about to say something but waved it off, "Then what exactly are you doing?"

"Well, while you were sitting on your hands bitching like a bitch, I was finishing a salve that would solve our problems.", She spoke filling the last of the vials warranting an agitated scowl from the half-naked human. Two medium vials filled with greenish-brown viscous fluid stood in a row.

"Is this more of that salve for nullifying the full moon affects?", Caleb inquired.

"Oh goodness no, that stuff only works before they're completely under the moon's sway. This is a strong sedative that, when absorbed into the skin, can put even a fully grown dragon to sleep.", Drei explained swishing one of the vials around, "There is, however, a bit of a snag in my plan."

Caleb raised an eyebrow, "what's that?"

Drei stood up and gestured at her body, "I am small. I'm not strong nor speedy enough to outmanuever five horny, unrestrained liminals alone. That short kerfuffle 10 minutes ago was partially because of luck and the element of surprise. So..."

"So...what?", Caleb inquired.

"I'm gonna need you to bait them out. With your body. It's the only way to get them all at once", Drei stated

Caleb paused facepalming and shuddered in fear at the thought of the girls all swarming and accidentally breaking several bones in a rabid frenzy of lust. But, he was their host and it was his job to protect them, despite the risk of getting fucked to death.

Suddenly they heard thumping sounds coming from above them. Drei went over to the monitors and Caleb followed her. On the monitors, Camilla, Lyca, and Mirabelle could be seen entering the house one after another frantically searching for Caleb along with Ein and Zwei.

"We need to act now. It's won't be long before either of my sisters thinks to check here.", Drei spoke with slight urgency.

"Alright, I'll do it.", Caleb said a bit uncertain but still determined, "how we doing this now."

"Ok, take this vial here. Splash it or rub it anywhere on their body. It'll take a few seconds to take affect. Don't worry about it touching your skin it doesn't affect humans...because reasons.", Drei quickly explained. Caleb nodded in understanding and Drei nodded back.

They climbed the large metal stairs that also functioned as an escalator to accommodate certain liminal body types. Drei took a few small black round objects out of her sleeves before pressing a switch on the wall.

"I'll create a smoke screen. By now my sisters are going to check here, hold onto my hand and we'll both hit them first then go for the others.", Drei said as the floor doors opened with surprisingly little noise aside from subtle machine whirring. As they opened, the image of Ein and Zwei stood above them with the same expressions of lustful hunger. Drei tossed the smoke bombs towards the ceiling and they exploded in a dark cloud of haze and spreading throughout the area. They immediately started coughed on the black smoke as Drei and Caleb quickly ran past them. Drei turned uncorking her vial about to splash it on them. Then, on instinct, Ein put her dull blades together in an inverted cross position and sent a devastating shockwave ripping through the area; blowing away the smoke, shattering a couple windows, and even knocking Drei and Caleb down to the floor.

"Ahh, _cough cough,_ ahhgh...Drei? Drei you ok?", Caleb groaned as the ringing in his ears died down. He looked around to see the room in utter disarray; Buddhist ornaments and decorations on the floor broken or turned over, table turned over, and two of the front windows blown out. His eyes landed on Drei who stumbled a bit as she stood up.

"I...I am fine. Only my body took most of the damage, ow my body.", Drei commented leaving out the part about her shielding him at the last second, "Unfortunately, my vial of the salve was destroyed."

Drei pointed to the shattered remains of vial with pool of salve on the floor, "What about you? And is your vial intact?"

Caleb looked at his vial. It was intact somehow not even a crack; as implausible as it sounds. He shakily stood up and was about to answer when...

"THERE JU ARE?!", called the voice of Camilla from atop the stairs before jumping down, her wings parachuting her descent. Then Lyca came bounding out of one of the rooms stopping at the railing to stairs looking down with a wide mouthed smile. She leapt down landing on all fours her lustful gaze locked on Caleb then giving a canine 'yip'. Mirabelle apparated out from one of the rooms; her purple aura still enraptured her body. She smiled lascivious at Caleb as he suddenly felt the mark on his chest heat up. Ein and Zwei emerged from the kitchen swaying sensually like leaves in the wind focusing their gazes on Caleb.

Then their eyes turned to Drei standing next to him. The room became heated with flames of jealousy, anger, hatred or a combination of all three as they glared at the obstacle in the way of their happiness.

"Get away from mi Amor hi rat or I'LL KILL JU!", Camilla hissed form a ball of black-blue energy.

"Grrrrrr!", Lyca snarled bearing her fangs.

"Caleb is mine. I won't let you, or ANYONE ELSE have him!", Mirabelle shook with rage her eye glowing purple light and aura flaring.

"No hogging him to yourself Drei! WE SHARE!", Ein and Zwei yelled in unison a mini whirlwind forming around them.

Drei gave them a flat, disinterested expression, "Ok."

She then turned to Caleb looking up at him, "Well Mr. Bizzell, it was a pleasure working for you. My only complaint is the insurance plan was terrible."

Caleb gulped at her words clenching the bottle. He couldn't let them kill Drei and he couldn't let them harm each other. One option left.

 _'Sometimes the only way, is the hard way_ ', he thought inhaling then exhaling, calming himself and resolving to protect them. It was his policy after all, to help anyone if it's within his means.

"Drei, this stuff won't affect humans and only needs contact to the skin right?", Caleb inquired.

Drei tilted her head, "Yes, that is correct. Wh-", before she could ask Caleb uncorked the vial. Her expression morphed to one of surprise as he dumped the entire content all over his body leaving him soaked from head to toe in her sticky, brown oil. The girls were ready to advance on Drei.

He stepped forward and their gazes focused back on him, "Drei, if I don't make it, tell everyone I fell down stairs after coming out of the shower. That seems less embarrassing than what's about to happen."

He outstretched his arms with a welcoming, "COME ON MY LOVELIES, DADDY CALEB WANT TO SNUGGLE!", he said last word-singly

The girl's expressions instantly changed to pure, unabated joy and lust before they simultaneously rushed at him. Each with the unwavering desire to fill themselves with his burning love.

"Mi Destino! (Destined One)"

"My Dear Caleb!"

"Arrrff!(Cheif!)"

"Babe/Darling!"

Each of them respectively called arms stretched with hearts in the multicolored eyes.

Drei stood in awe before standing up straight then giving a proud military salute, " _I'll tell them you died the most honorable death a man could imagine."_ , She thought.

As they were mere inches from him, time appeared to slow to a crawl to Caleb. He looked above him to the ceiling at a skylight were the moon shined above them.

' _Huh, all things considered, the moon sure is pretty tonight.'_

 _..."_ AHHHHHH! AH! WOO! APA STOP, GRAAAHHAPA, AYAYAYAYA, TOO HARD, TOO HARD, AGHHH!", Caleb hollered as he was smothered(again) in a prison of wet kisses, soft flesh, breasts, thighs, legs, and butts of various sizes and shapes. Each girl forcefully pressing against him clamouring to be the first to mount his meat rod; which was currently being violently and painfully harassed by numerous hands down his underwear each trying grab it like a prize for themselves while it's owner tried desperately to protect it. The oil making it easier for them all to move around each other no issue. Drei looked on at the enormous pile of oily moving flesh, wings, tails, and fur with a raised eyebrow. She walked past them to the kitchen and retreived a can of sour creme Pringles she 'borrowed' from Caleb. She returned taking a seat and eating them while watching the ensuing chaotic gangbang.

...hours later...

The sun's rays crept through the blinds partially illuminating the room. The aforementioned person lay in his bed stirring awake from the rays of light irritating his eyes into opening. They suddenly shot wide open and he quickly rose up looking around. He realized he had somehow gotten back in his room somehow. He was in his blue plade pajama bottoms with matching top full unbuttoned. He then noticed his arms and legs were bandaged but there was no pain in any of his llimbs. He had some bruises on his neck and chest that still ached a little.

'Holy hell, what happened las-', he thought when suddenly the event of the previous night came flooding back to him. Camilla's confession, Mirabelle's confession, Lyca, the Zyklons, everyone going crazy and then dog piling him.

He instantly jumped out of bed fearing the worst. Then he heard a crumbling sound and felt something flat beneath his feet. It was folded up note and next to was a jar of light brownish yellow substance. He picked both objects up and noticed the outside had the words 'From Dre to Caleb' written...in very beautiful calligraphic design. He opened in it and it read...

 _Dear Mr. Bizzell or in light of recent events ''Mr. Eros_ _, Good morning, hope you rested well. You should know that the oil worked and everyone was knocked out. Admittedly, longer than expected likely due to their high levels of hormones exerted by their bodies. I need to commend you for stepping up like that btw. You should also know my sisters and you're home stays are all fine. After you passed out along with them from exhaustion, my sisters were the first to wake. I explained what happened and admonished them appropriately. They wanted to make it up so we brought you all back here, treated whatever wounds you guys had, mostly you. However, while I was treating your arms the Succubus and the Centaur woke up and we're distraught to see you in such shape because of them. I guess they remember everything; may wanna check on that. Anyway, that's it and, ignoring recent, we'll do our best to protect you._

 _Signed, Drei_

 _P.S. I left a salve to help those bruises heal quicker. No thanks necessary, I just demand a meat lovers omelet for breakfast._

Caleb looked at the jar in hand then re-read the part of the note about Camilla and Mirabelle. He closed his eyes inhaling then blowing hard. He placed the jar on the nightstand for later. He walked to his door stopping when he grasped the handle.

"Alright, gotta go do damage control", he said opening the door and heading down the hall to his homstays.

 **WR**

 **Hooo boy! Wasn't that a whole lotta fun? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Tbh, wasn't sure exactly how to end it. I had a few paths I wanted to take, as hinted in my little Total Drama Island intro. Well, my spring breaks up so it's time to get back to classes. Got get that engineering degree somehow, hehe. You guys have been waiting for this and I'm glad it's finally here too. I hope it pleased the inner deviant in you. And with that, remember to comment, fav, follow, Peace FAM!**


	15. Damage Control

Chapter 15: Damage Control

Heaviness. That's the feeling that pervaded the atmosphere as Caleb took a step down the hallway. As if he was walking straight into the deep end of a public pool...that hasn't been cleaned in three weeks. He stopped and stared down the hallway in deep contemplation. Mirabelle's door to his left, Lyca's door one door down from the bathroom, and further down to the right, across from his office, Camilla's door.

Memories of last night flooded his mind. It was simultaneously the most terrifying and...hottest experience of his entire life. They had no control over themselves. They _weren't_ themselves. The intensity of their desire to be with him, the sense of utter helplessness and failure of not being able to protect them. And now...they blame themselves for his irresponsibility. Damn it. Damn it all to hell. He needed to do something. He needed to fix this.

 _'But how?! Where do I even start? ''Hey guys, remember last night when all y'all got the moon beam madness and were only stopped by gangbanging me into unconsciousness while covered in Drei's sleep serum?' Come on.',_ Caleb thought with a tired sigh. He looked between each of the doors and an idea started to form. Maybe he didn't have to tackle it all at once. He could just see about one at time, talk them each through what happened and smooth it over a little, THEN sit them all down to talk more on how to move past it. It's fool proof! Then again, even that'll probably be a monumental task no doubt. Fuck it, he still needed to try. Now, who should he start with first. He remembered from Drei's note that Camilla and Mirabelle awoke first and immediately shut themselves in out of shame. What about Lyca though? Maybe the medicine kept her under longer?

Caleb tiptoed over to to Lyca room and pressed his ear to the door. He could faintly make out the sound of snoring coming from the inside of the room. Perhaps the sleep oil affects certain species differently compared to others or maybe its because Lyca is just a heavy anyway. Either way, he can scratch her off until later. He then refocused his attention to Mirabelle and Camilla rooms glancing at them respectively.

' _Which one should I talk to first? I mean, both practically confessed they had romantic feelings toward me, albeit to noticeable different degrees. Moon pie I can sorta understand but Camilla? She barely even knows me and vice versa. Hmmm, maybe I'll start with Moon pie first. I at least know her well enough by..._ ', Caleb thought as he made it to her door freezing in place. He thought of the look of sheer desperate lust Moon pie had on her face. Her sad pleas for him to stay with her despite her 'cowardice'. He felt his stomach twist in knots as he realized he was standing in front of her door heaving slightly. He took a deep breath and exhaled clearly whatever stress beginning to form. '... _No, I don't. I don't know a damn thing about her. Or what she's going through. ..so...I guess it's time to listen and learn!'_

He inhaled again mentally preparing himself for whatever was to come as he raised his knuckles up to the door about to knock. Suddenly, to his surprise, the door slowly opened up wide and standing on the other side was Mirabelle; now dressed in her usual light purple long sleeve button shirt and dark purple cloak. The inside of the room was fairly dark with the closed blinds on the window only allowing a few rays of light to seep through. It, combined with the light in hall, was still enough for him to get a good enough look at Mirabelle. Her hair was unusually messy and a closer look revealed the top portion of her collar and breasts were partially wet and wrinkled. She hung her head low to the floor as little whimpers and sniffles could be heard from her quivering form. Caleb's heart sank as he gazed at the sight before him. He shakily reached out to her.

"Moon pie...?", was all Caleb could say. She gasped jerking her head up meeting his gaze. Her eyes were puffy, reddened and pupils devoid of any life, her cheeks were stained in dried tears, she wore a deep frown, and her once cream-colored skin was now a sickly pale. She looked absolutely miserable. He gulped audibly but stilled himself and gently said her name again while reaching out slowly. Only for her to jump visibly with a squeal and back away from him trembling and holding her arms to her chest securely. She looked...terrified? Not knowing what else to do, Caleb stepped into the room slowly.

"No. No, no, no, no, p-please. I'm sorry.", She spoke with trembling voice shaking her head. She felt her rear touch the wall gasping at the notion of being cornered. She looked up again with horrified eyes at the image of _him_ closing in on her with those filthy hands. When they were inches away from her, she could practically hear his voice. That awful voice that still haunts her.

"I-I'M SORRY! Please Jason!", Mirabelle practically begged. However, instead of the feeling of being violated in some way, this sensation felt...warm. She opened her eye to find herself embraced in caring but strong arms. Her head buried in a firm chest and having her head and ears gently petted.

"Ssssh, it's ok. You're safe Moon pie. You're safe.", Caleb spoke gently comforting the terrified woman before him. Her arms simply dangled to her side like limp noodles as she processed where she was and what was happening. She felt herself slowly calming down. Mirabelle felt him removing his hand from her head and lightly cup underneath her chin and gently force her to meet the pair chocolate brown eyes. It was Caleb. Her _dear_ Caleb, looking back with that same kind and supportive gaze that reminded her all was well; even when it wasn't.

However, this feeling was short-lived when she noticed his bandaged arms and legs. She gently pulled away from him removing his hand to his confusion and worry. Memories of what she did replayed again in her mind. The shame of lowering herself to such an obscene degree. All because of her fear, jealousy, cowardice, and self-pity. And now, she had the gaul to compare her Dear to...him?! Caleb...isn't him. He's not! He's NOT HIM! AND HE NEVER WILL BE! How...could she...?

"Moon pie, look w-", Caleb sighed taking a step towards her only to be interrupted by Mirabelle.

"STAY away from me Caleb! Please, I...I don't want to hurt you any more.", Mirabelle whimpered feeling her eyes ache from more tears starting to well up as she receded into a darker part of the room, "Please, just leave. I'm a monster. A monster that'll only bring you instability and sadness. I don't deserve...love. I don't deserve to...to..."

Caleb watched in sadness as she sunk down allowing her grief to overtake her. A sight he's more than familiar with. He clenched his fist. He wasn't to allow her to go down that road. He went to the window and pulled the blinds up illuminating the room. He turned to Mirabelle who was huddled behind her large dresser with a now puzzled look on her face. She watched as he walked over to her bed and sat down on the very comfortable hyper elastic polymer cushions draped by bright purple linen sheets.

"Alright, sit.", Caleb stated patting on the bed. Mirabelle didn't move at first but when she saw the look of genuine care and understanding on his face as he beckoned her to come out, her body unconsciously stepped from behind the dresser. She slowly made her way over to him averting her eyes from his. She then sat next to him making sure to position herself diagonally so her back was to him. Caleb picked up on this and rose up to sit to her left so she was facing him much to her shock. Mirabelle was about to turn herself around again when Caleb stopped her.

"You know i'm just gonna keep moving right? You don't need to be afraid to look at me.", Caleb reassured. It didn't have much affect as she wordlessly cast her gaze down to her front legs as she fidgeted the hem of her skirt.

Caleb thought for a second of how he was going to approach this. He decide maybe it was best to simply put it out in the open.

He inhaled scooting a bit closer, "Moon pie, look...last night was not your fault. You couldn't control yourself-", he spoke placing a hand on her back only for her to jerk away interrupting him mid-sentence.

"You're wrong!", she stated her voice cracking a bit, "I allowed myself to give in. I knew there would be a full moon! But I...I stayed quiet. All because...because...I...was afraid."

"Afraid, of what? Moon pie...", Caleb inquired confused and hurt for her.

" I felt that...last night was my only chance to show you how much you mean to me. Even then, I was still afraid, so I allowed to moon's energy to give me the courage I needed to...", Mirabelle trailed off then inhaled and resumed, "to show you...I had some value. "

Caleb listened intently seeing her body tremble, "Mirabelle..."

"But instead, all I showed were the darkest and most depraved parts of my soul! I-I was just so afraid of losing you that I completely lost it! I...just..just THREW myself at you like some kind of whore! I tried to make you...", her voice became choked up as tears streamed down her cheeks. She let out a strained sob gripping the sides of her head and burying her face in her arms, "I'm...I am no better than _him..._ Oh gods!"

Caleb repositioned sitting in front her grasping wrist startling her as he clasped her hands together in front of them. She looked up to him confused only to be met by his serious eyes.

"Moon pie, you are definitely not a whore and you are NOTHING like that son of a bitch.", he spoke wholeheartedly, "And you don't to worry about losing me, I'm here for you. Whenever you need for anything or just need to talk. I'm here."

Mirabelle clenched her fingers pulling her hands away and to her lap looking down despondently, "How can you say that...to someone who can't even promise the same for you?"

Caleb paused at her question unsure of what she meant. Then remembered the things she said last night-at first seeming like random emotional outbursts-and then there's her behavior since the incident. He began to piece things together. He looked at her now with a lump forming in his throat for what he was about to ask her.

"Mirabelle, do you...do you feel guilty about what happened that night?", Caleb inquired afraid of the answer but remaining firm in his resolve. Her only response was pulling her hands into her chest reclusively without uttering a word all while a deep frown appeared on her face. He'll take that as a 'yes'.

"Moon pie, listen to me, you have no reason to blame yourself for any of that.", Caleb stated, "What happened to me that night was by pure, unfortunate coincidence that nobody could've foreseen."

"B-but...if I didn't leave my sailor moon plushie in the park...you wouldn't have had to be out there alone and...", Mirabelle uttered before Caleb cut her off.

"No, it was ME who made the decision to stay and not go with you guys. It was ME who chose to go help some random stranger who seemed to be in trouble. It was ME who, after miraculously escaping his captors, went BACK to help Camilla and the other devils and putting myself in even more danger. I was afraid, very, very afraid that night would be my last night on earth. But I was even more afraid about what would happen to you and Lyca, and I...couldn't put you and her through that. So don't blame yourself over me being an idiot.", Caleb stated. Mirabelle seemed to calm slightly but was still visibly doubtful.

"Even so, your life was in danger, but...I didn't do anything to try and save you! I just...stayed under MON protection. Lyca, she went off to save you not even caring about herself. T-then I find out that devil fought to protect you AND saved Lyca from certain death, both of which I am forever grateful for but... All I did was whatever MON personnel told me. I wanted to sneak away, to go wherever you are and keep you safe. But no, I was too much of a COWARD to even muster the nerve to do something so...so...", Mirabelle struggled before Caleb helped her out.

"Insane?", Caleb flatly stated to Mirabelle's surprise before he continued, "Reckless? Dangerous? That's the best way I can describe it. Mirabelle standing back and letting trained professionals work to save a loved ones life is not cowardice that's sensibility. Lyca running off on her own was reckless. I'm grateful for her protecting me against that Hellhound but doing so almost cost her her LIFE. Me, Camilla and the others had no CHOICE but to fight to stay alive. Think what you will, but know I would've preferred that you and especially Lyca were in MON protection and NOT where I was dealing with that shit. All I cared about at the end of it all was going back home with my girls and try to move on from the whole experience."

Caleb unbuttoned his pajamas to expose his chest, "You did not do this to me, those asshole Malones did.", he emphasizes to the bullet scar on his chest.

"What if you died?", Mirabelle inquired in a low tone.

"Yeah, 'IF'", Caleb stated, "I'm still here ain't I? Mirabelle, I appreciate how much you wanted protect me but remember it's my job as you're host to protect you. And I believe that proves you have more courage than you realize; just like the time you saved me when those guys harassed us."

Mirabelle's eye lit up for a moment as she processed what he said then suddenly cast her gaze away in shame.

"It doesn't even matter. I made a bloody fool of myself last night.", Mirabelle ashamedly muttered, "Can you really say I have any such courage if I could willfully bring myself to such a pitiful level?"

Caleb paused for a moment as he realized he's now walking on eggshells at this point. What he was about to ask next may break both of them a bit...but he had to. Sometimes you have to be willing to break a few shells to save the rest, right? He took a short deep breath and faced her.

"Mirabelle, last night was insane I will admit that honestly. I saw a whole different side of you that, now that I think, I've only ever seen a glimpse of in my dreams. Seeing it come full view like that was ...overwhelming...and a little scary.", As he spoke he noticed her trembling increase as she held herself tighter. He stilled himself about to break the first eggshell, "But, last night also allowed me to see your pain and the fear you have of losing me. You said some things that caught my attention...espescially when...Camilla was...you know. So I need to ask...are you really afraid she's going to take me away from you?"

Mirabelle slowly looked at him with anguished eyes before nodding slightly.

"It's about what she said last night isn't it?", Caleb inquired to which Mirabelle shook her head slowly.

"No, not just that. I was afraid because she's...so much better me.", She admitted sadly.

Caleb was confused by her statement, "better than you? What do you-"

"Don't play dumb!", Mirabelle interrupted before her voice went back to a somber tone, "You really haven't noticed how alluring she is. Lovely caramel skin, soft full lips, silky brown hair...human legs...e-even her breasts are bigger than mine. Not to mention, she's strong physically and magically, she's an excellent cook, she's good at housework, and full of _experience._ She's perfect. She...she would make a much better partner for you...than me."

Caleb listened intently with downtrodden expression as she continued.

"And not just her. Lyca is so much fun to be around. She's energetic, playful, confident, and never afraid to speak up around people. A-And...she's so well-toned and muscular. Even those three weasel liminals assigned as your bodyguards. Their all very powerful and...have more variety to offer in both personality and sex appeal.", Mirabelle's shoulders sunk low as she hung her head in sorrow, " With so many better alternatives...why would you even waste your time on someone as...pathetic as me? Someone with so little to offer."

Caleb's eyes widened in shock. She thinks he's going to replace her!

He immediately grabbed her shoulders eliciting a startled squeak from her, "Mirabelle, look at me.", he requested but she turned her gaze downwards only for him to cup a finger under her chin lifting it up until her eyes met his.

"I. DO NOT. WANT. THEM. And no one will EVER take your place.", Caleb stated firmly.

"How are you so sure?", Mirabelle inquired unconvinced, "You could...just be saying that to spare my feelings."

Caleb eyes widened at her speculation before mentally preparing himself to break another shell.

"Mirabelle, l need to ask. Do you truly...love me?", As he said that Mirabelle visibly tensed, "How you acted last night...d-do I...really mean that much to you?", Caleb inquired expectantly.

Mirabelle face flushed a rosy pink before hiding it in her hands, "Yes. I love you. I love you so much...you mean everything to me."

Surprised by her answer, he reflexively averted his gaze unsure of himself. That's the first time a girl's ever said anything like that to him and wasn't exactly sure how to respond.

"But I now know you don't feel the same about me.", She continued, "Whether it's the real world or the dreamscape, you've always distanced yourself when I expressed any affection toward you. Is..is it because deep down...you're repulsed by the idea of being with me?"

Caleb immediately turned towards her flabbergasted at her words. The pained look on her faces as tears streamed down her cheeks made his heart race in panic. He hated that he was doing this to her. He hated it so much. He exhaled slowly his heart still pounding but his mind calming enough to think. It's time he told her.

"You really believe that, don't you?", Caleb inquired only to be met with silence, "You're right, I have been distant whenever you get that close to me. But it wasn't out of disgust Moon pie, I was afraid. Not just because of the laws against human-liminal romantic relationships.", Mirabelle looked up with a sadness but also curiosity, "I was afraid of getting too attached to you. Afraid of wanting you to be a part of my daily life. Afraid of getting to know a lot about you. Afraid of seeing the beauty in you. ...Afraid of you...seeing the ugliness in me. You've been in my dreamscape multiple times since you've been living here, Moon pie. I know...you've seen them; or at least glimpses."

Mirabelle listened intently mouth slightly agape. She knew exactly what he meant. She would sometimes witness these images that would seep through their dreamscape. In them, Caleb was younger with...a look of deep depression. She would also see glimpses of people she never met before but could feel a sense of...regret? Hatred? Blame? Or a combination of unpleasant feelings that would appear and quickly vanish overshadowed by their imagination. There was no denying it, those were his subconscious fears born from unpleasant memories.

"I'm not ready to tell you everything just yet but I will tell that...I was afraid that if I got too close you'd learn what I really am; and you would reject me like everyone else. But in doing so, all I've done is make you question if you really mattered. I'm so sorry.", Caleb said as tears rolled down his cheeks. Mirabelle eyes widened in surprise.

"Dear?...", Mirabelle uttered shakily reaching out unsure if she had any right to comfort him. Suddenly, he gingerly took her hands and she looked up with curious eyes.

Caleb dried his eyes with his bandaged arms before shooting her a serious look, " I also want to tell you that you don't need to prove or force yourself to do anything for me, or anyone. I more than accept you just the way you are."

"But...you saw how much of a pathetic mess I was last night.", Mirabelle uttered in a low tone.

"Mirabelle, I would describe the way you acted using any word BUT 'pathetic'. In a slightly deranged way, you were a woman willing to do everything in her power to show the man she loved how much he means to her. Actually, when I put it that way, I...think it's pretty heartwarming that someone cares for me to such an extent. I know I know, I sound crazy but you know what? Screw it, I could care less.", Caleb stated as Mirabelle stared at him with complete interest. She scooted closer to him never breaking eye contact with little traces of uncertainty in her eyes.

"B-but Caleb you saw me. You saw how terrifying I could be. I'm still horrified at the damage I could've done if you were sleeping! Can't you see I'm dangerous? I...just don't want to hurt you. You're much better off with someone safer. Lyca, Camilla, or even those weasels are better options than me.", Mirabelle stated as her trembling eyes began to water once more.

Caleb closed his eyes with a sigh, "Moon pie, sweetheart, you forget you weren't the only one acting up last night. Lyca nearly made a paraplegic. Camilla nearly suffocated me. Even my quote-on-quote 'bodyguards' nearly broke the bones in my body. All you did was enthusiastically cuddle me. Yes, you each are dangerous in some way but not enough that I don't care for each of you and want us to spend time together. You are no different. In fact, I treat your happiness as one of my top priorties."

Mirabelle went silent with her mouth agape motioning like a fish out of water. Her mind frantically tried to come up with reasons she shouldn't be with him. All the while, she could feel a warmth building in her chest the longer she gazed at him. T-there had to be something. The way she feels...its too good for her. She doesn't deserve this. She even compared him to...

"B-b-but...I don't...I don't deserve...", Mirabelle stuttered before he clasped her hands tighter pulling them towards silencing her once more.

"You are much more than you believe, Mirabelle. The day I met you, I kept discovering new things I liked about you. I like your voice; it's so soothing and the meekness in it makes you so approachable. Even when you stutter, there's still an air of approachability around you. I like your hands; they're so soft and full of kindness. There's always a nurturing sensation in them like when you tend to plants. It makes me feel I can really trust you. I like your eyes; when you look at me they're filled with tenderness and amiability. Even when you're nervous and they waver a bit, I can still tell there is love behind them. I like how you walk. When we walk together shoulder-to-shoulder you try to always match my pace so as to not step on my foot, move too far ahead, or move too slowly. You always want to be right by my side. I like your enthusiasm when talking about your interests, especially Sailor moon. It's so enthralling to see you so passionate and full of excitement when explaining them. That look of pride and joy you have is so beyond description. I like the way you eat. Whatever I make, you always take your time enjoying every last bite and appreciating the effort I put into meal. It makes me proud that someone enjoys my cooking that much.", Caleb smiled and let out a short giggle, " And last night, you shown there's STILL more to you. You can freakin teleport and have some kind of energy absorption powers? This on top of being a Dream Master, makes you one of the coolest people I ever met! I'm so happy I can't stop finding reasons why I love...you..."

Caleb paused as he thought as his smile soon vanished with his expression morphing into bewilderment. Did...did he just say? He then noticed Mirabelle staring at him in unfettered anticipation. Her eyes sparkling brightly and filled with hope.

"You...you said it.", Mirabelle whispered as he cheek flushed bright pink, "After all this time...you finally said it.", as she uttered this tears began forming the corners of her eyes.

Caleb open his mouth to try and refute this only to find the words wouldn't come. He pondered to himself for a second looking at her expectant gaze. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He's come this far, may as well break a few more shells., "...Yes, I do. I do love you Moon pie. I guess I always have but...I was too scared to act on it. And, just to make myself clear, it's...not that Agape Christian kind of love or a that pragmatic kind of love from my duties as a host family. No, I love you...in a way that I cannot imagine my life without you. I need you in my life. You know what my days used to be like? I led a dead existence. I got up, went to work, and came home went to sleep before doing it again and again on endless repeat.I rarely socialized or went out, ate the same foods everyday, and found myself feeling more and more alone. Not that I didn't deserve it. You changed me Moon pie. You brought something into my life that I only later realized was lacking; purpose. I honestly don't want to know what I would've done if I continued to live like that.", he spoke his voice breaking a bit before he wiped the tear from his eye; steadying himself enough to continue, "So please, don't sell yourself so short ever again. Otherwise, the list I have is just gonna have to get longer. I guess all I'm trying to say is...I want you be my girlfriend? ", he finished beaming a sheepish grin at her.

Mirabelle literally stopped breathing as soon as those word hit her eardrums. She slowly brought her hands to her chest with her heart feeling like it's about to explode. Her face grew redder than a tomato and her eyes glistened like purple starlight.

"C-c-c-caleb...is this really ok? How I feel right now...but I...I can't help it. Isn't it wrong for someone like me to be THIS happy?!", Mirabelle inquired with tears in her eyes but an adorable smile.

"You say it like you committed a crime. You deserve to be happy Moon pie and I want to make you happy. But I guess you are guilty of theft; being so damn adorable you stole my heart.", Caleb said with a loving grin.

Mirabelle rose up getting closer to him. Time to show a bit more courage, "Caleb dear I...I really want to kiss you right now. A real kiss...not like last night when I wasn't..."

"Well, I'm right here and I think we're all entitled to a do-over every now and again.", Caleb stated with a sly grin cupping her cheek softly making her eagerly swoon from his touch. Mirabelle closed her eyes and pursed her lips leaning in with anticipation. Caleb a second to admire the sight before enrapturing her lips unto his. The two held this position for a couple moments before Mirabelle got a bit more daring and stuck her tongue begging for access to his mouth. He happily accepted and the two lovingly savored each others embrace. Mirabelle wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer but still remaining submissive enough to let him take the lead. Caleb noted how she even tasted different from last night; sweeter somehow.

The two eventually parted to gazed at each other.

Mirabelle's grinned happily her cheeks were still flushed red and she kept fidgeting while taking repeated shy glances before dissolving into an uncertain demeanor, " D-Did I do ok? Was it...enjoyable? I-I-I haven't brushed my teeth yet so..."

Caleb placed another kiss to her lips much to her surprise but effectively silencing her. He released at her dazed expression with an supporting grin, "It was perfect."

Mirabelle relaxed once again at ease and beamed a delighted smile at him. He was so good at reassuring her that all was well. Caleb stared at the woman before him with unfettered admiration. Now this, this is his Moon pie.

Suddenly, a thought just occurred to Mirabelle, "Um, Caleb dear? I just remembered when I woke up, I was back in our home. The Zyklons explained to myself and...Ms. Sartana what happened in more detail. Lyca was still unconscious so they took her back to her room. We saw you on the couch unconscious being treated by Ms. Drei. I was so distraught I ran to my room without a word. But... I could also hear Ms. Sartana crying as she passed my door before slamming her's. I...was wondering...h-how is she now?"

Caleb's eyes widened like dinner plates, _'''Shit!",_ He internally cursed himself realizing he almost forgotten about Camilla. He quickly composed himself enough to answer her.

"I'm not sure, but...probably not to be honest. I was going to see about her after checking on you though.", he explained as Mirabelle look away with a pensive expression.

"I see.", Mirabelle uttered casting her gaze downwards "Last night, she and I...we acted so terribly. And Lyca, we just started really to understand and get along with each other. I don't know I'm going to face them again! What if they hate me now!? What if they-'"

Caleb tapped a finger on her head and she instantly refocused on him.

"Begone bad thoughts!", Caleb stated in a purposely over-the-top deep voice. Mirabelle blinked in confusion. "Hey now, don't worry. I'm going to talk to both of them and smooth over last night events. After that, all of us, you, me, Camilla, Lyca, and the Zyklons are going to sit down in the living room and work this all out. We can move forward from this, ok? You trust me right?"

"Y-yes, with all my heart.", Mirabelle stated sweetly, "B-but...when you speak with Ms. Sartana... I mean what if she..."

Caleb interrupted already sure of what she's going to say, "I won't let it happen. I promise you. I love you, Moon pie and I want _you._ You're not going to lose me _, ever."_

Mirabelle thought for a second before nodding and looking at him with trusting eyes, "Yes my love, I believe in you."

"Alright.", He stated as he stood up; stretching and popping his back as his muscles had stiffened from sitting in that position too long. Mirabelle slowly got up as well with Caleb helping her up by the hand( admittedly pointless since she had four legs but the gesture was still appreciated). He

"You should probably get changed. That top looks pretty...damp. Afterwards, I need you to wait in the living room for a bit. I'll go...talk with Camilla first then Lyca. ", Caleb stated walking backwards over to the door with her following him. He stopped grasping the doorknob from behind then leaned in pecking her on the cheek, "Pray for me, I'm probably gonna need it"

...

She smiled and nodded wordlessly at him as he opened the door and stepped out. He making a gesture with his hand winking at her before saying, "Lali-ho?". Mirabelle smirked at him making the same gesture responding with, "Lali-ho." He nodded and closed the door in front of her leaving her alone. Exhaling blissfully, she turned around to find a shirt that wasn't soaked in tears before something on the floor caught her attention. It was the Sailor Moon plush Caleb won for her. She carefully picked it up ruminating over the events from 4th of July until now. Her thought eventually focused on one phrase that kept repeating; ' _I love you'_. She smiled affectionately hugging the plush tight. "I love you too", she uttered softly.

...

Caleb inhaled slowly feeling a surge of vigor surging through him. As he made his way for Camilla's room, a smilr was plastered on his face as he couldn't contain his excitement and happiness at the moment. Mirabelle was his girlfriend now! It's a dream come true, literally. After that little heart to heart cession, he's feeling a bit more confident about his approach towards Camilla. _'Ok, just gotta clear the air between us, acknowledge what happened, and move on, rinse and repeat. I can do this. I can totally do this. It gonna...be...',_ Caleb thought as he slowed to a stop upon noticing a blue leather suitcase sitting next to Camilla's door. The same one she had when she first moved in. He sighed lugubriously as he resumed walking until he was looking down at the suitcase. _'This is gonna be tougher than I thought',_ he rued before bending down to pick it up. At that moment, the door swung open and out stepped the tall succubus herself. Her attire consisting of blue and black capris, a light blue V-neck shirt, and brown ankle boots. Her wings were once again folded in like a cape; which actually complemented her outfit well.

She bolted out of the room clearly in a haste before turning around to close the door. A large blue drawstring bag was slung behind her back. All the while muttering unintelligible distressed Spanish. She reached for her suitcase only to find it being held by someone else. Her panicked expression intensified as she finally noticed Caleb standing there holding her suitcase with quizzical look.

"S-Senor...", Camilla uttered her voice straining a bit as guilt and shame began to appear on her face, "Ju are...awake? I-I'm glad."

"Yeah, me too. But nevermind that, where are you going so early in the morning?", Caleb inquired twirling her suitcase with his wrist, noting that it was fairly light.

Camilla managed to compose herself enough to put on a more serious disposition but kept her eyes averted from his and spoke coldly, "It does not matter. I will be out of your life immediately. Now, please, my suitcase..."

She reached for her suitcase only for Caleb to pull it behind his back, "Whoa, whoa, whoawhoawhoawhoa, uh uh, no you are not. Do you realize how much trouble we'd both get in if you went out on your own? And you JUST got into ICEP's system. That not a good combination."

" Then I'll say I ran off while ju and the others were asleep. If they catch me, then...I'll allow them to...take me out of this country. Ju will no longer be responsible for me but I am forever grateful for all my have done for me. Now please, my things.", Camilla quickly explained before attempting to grab her suitcase again only for Caleb to pivot behind her.

"I'm sorry but that's not going to happen Camilla.", He stated walking into her room with the suitcase. He placed the suitcase on the bed looking over shoulder slightly to make sure she sees and slowly unbuckled the latches. Then Camilla slammed her palm down on the suitcase glaring at him menacingly making him sweatdrop.

"Senor, what are ju doing?! Don't just go through a woman's belongings!", Camilla stated in irritation.

"I wasn't really going to, I just needed to get you in here so we could talk in private.", Caleb said noticing her irate expression morph into a somber frown. Her gaze then shifted to the floor.

"There's...nothing to talk about. Nothing I say will EVER excuse all I've done.", Camilla stated grimly before locking her suitcase and turning around to leave again.

"But we can still move on from it. Please l just want to talk about last night.", Caleb said as he put himself between her and the doorway.

Camilla tensed up at those words refusing to look at his face, "I said...there's nothing to talk about! Now leave me alone!", she stated her voice cracking slightly as shoved past him. Caleb grabbed her by the arm stopping her as she turned with a stunned expression.

"I can't do that. I won't leave you when you're suffering like this.", Caleb spoke softly as Camilla froze from the compassion in his eyes.

She could've easily ripped her arm away but...she felt paralyzed by the genuine energy he exuded. What's worse, her heart began palpitating the longer he held her. A feeling she's beginning to despise. She's tried all this time to tell herself he's just a man. A tool for amusement or to feed her magic. No different from every other she's ever seen in her time in this world. Weak. Easy to manipulate. Greedy. They are all the same!

She watched with frustration on her face and trembling shoulders as he positioned himself in front of her again, subsequently, releasing her arm. She snatched her arm back clutched her fist in anger. Her demonic eyes trembling with her frustration brewing the longer he stood in her path. Why was she hesitating? He can't stop her, no one can! She's disposed of men like him like insects and...she can...do the same. Right?

She raised her arm at him forming a bright red magic seal, "l-I won't tell ju again...Caleb...get out of my way...or...I will...I will...", her voice choked and her arm trembled slightly. Admittedly, Caleb became a little afraid but slowly moved towards with never breaking eye contact. Her menacing black and red eyes quivered as she watched him and her breathing rose with the rush of adrenaline rushing through her. Shutting her eyes, she prepared to use the spell. It was then she felt a hand gingerly clasp her own. She opened her eyes to see him holding her hand through the still swirling magic seal.

"Listen Camilla, it's...ergh ok. I'm not ergh mad about last night. I only...wanted to talk to you because...I felt...you must feel really guilty and depressed. I want to help you so please...let me.", Caleb uttered as he winced from the pain from the seals contact with his skin. It felt like needle constantly pricking every inch of his hand. He really should've thought that through a little more. The hostility in Camilla's eyes melted away and was replaced with profound sadness and fear. Why...why was this human so willing to do all this...for her?

The seal around their hands dissipated, much to Caleb's relief who began awkwardly massaging the pain away. Camilla dropped her suitcase and bag to the floor as her shoulders drooped and arms hung limply to her sides in defeat. The depression and anguish on her face as she cast her face downwards reminded Caleb of a starving stray kitten left on the streets to fend for itself. Suddenly she collapsed to her knees with her brown locks obscuring her face and tail wrapping around her waist like a security blanket.

Caleb immediately rushed to her aid kneeling in front of her ready to assist, "Camilla, are you Ok?!"

"Why?", Camilla uttered, "Ju comfort me...after seeing what I truly am?"

Caleb paused at her question before replying, "If you're referring to last night...I believe that's how you were ACTING but I don't think that's the real you."

"Then ju are a fool. If ju cannot see me for the evil creature that I am", Camilla spoke contemptably, "I...I attacked ju and...I tried to rape ju."

That word left a foul taste to Caleb's ears. The memories of her pinning him to the couch and the...forced breast feeding flashed through his mind making him even more uncomfortable and embarrassed. This conversation was definitely going to be harder than he thought.

"I even attacked mi companara de cuarto (roommates), I...I tried to _kill_ one of them.", Camilla uttered as she choked up in disgust towards herself, "Ju all accepted me here...and I...I..."

Caleb shook himself from his thoughts. He needed to push that down for now. There's a despairing woman in front of him that desperately needed help. He quietly inhaled and exhaled deeply mentally preparing himself to give it his best.

"Camilla it's ok, I know you must be feeling horrible about what happened. Trust me, the others feel the same but we can get through this together.", Caleb stated reaching out to her only for his wrist to be grabbed her hand. It wasn't tight enough to hurt him but it did prevent him from getting closer. She looked up at him with cold and stern eyes before pushing his hand back towards him.

"Ju speak as though I belong here.", she scoffed swatting his hand away before standing up from her position, "When de truth is I belong nowhere!" She exclaimed walking over to the corner of her room near the window to what appeared to be a canvas with multiple pencil drawings set around it. She lay her hand on the canvas in deep thought while Caleb slowly approached her from the side. He saw that many were drawings of detailed landscapes and mountains, houses and towns, random people on horses or in , and some portraits of individuals.

"Camilla, did you draw all of these yourself? They're incredible.", Caleb asked in amazement.

"Heh, Jes, I suppose so.", Camilla spoke indifferently.

"What are they, like, do they hold any kind of special meaning?", Caleb inquired.

"Dey are mi memories. Each one, a story of mi journey through mi home country.", Camilla spoke, "I was drawing as a hobby since I was very little and it became mi way of remembering how far I'd come."

Caleb peered over her shoulders at a the canvas she plaintively touched the edge of. On was a drawing of a woman; a succubus woman. He noticed she...looked a lot like Camilla save for having a set of four horns instead of two.

"Camilla...that woman...is she...?", Caleb stated cautiously worried he may be treading into dangerous territory.

"She is...was mi Madre.", Camilla spoke.

Feeling a bit more confident, he decided to push a little further, "She's beautiful. You...look a lot like her, it's almost uncanny."

She smilled weakly, "Gracias...but honestly, I never thought of myself even half as stunning as her. Strong, kind, powerful, cunning and proud. She was truly a marvel of our kind."

"What was was her name?", Caleb asked now curious.

"Jimena dalerosa Hema Sartana.", Camilla stated as Caleb smiled at how beautiful it. Though he couldn't say it as...lovely as she could.

"Do you...do you miss her?", Caleb inquired cautiously.

"Jes...Not a day goes by...when I don't wonder where she is right now.", Camilla ruminated looking up at the window to the cloudy sky.

Caleb looked down with a forlorn expression. He understood how she felt. Ever since...that day he's thought about his mother. Things left unsaid, memories that could've been had, seeing her reaction to the kind of man he had become. All of these lost to them...forever. Caleb shook his head driving out these thought; now wasn't the time, he needed to focus on Camilla.

"Camilla...if you don't mind me asking, what...did your father do to your mother?", Caleb asked swallowing feeling he may be poking at a very sensitive nerve. His fear seemed to be confirmed when a black aura appeared around Camilla's body as she tightly clenched her fists. She turned to him with anger in her eyes and he gulped and got ready to apologize and hopefully drop the subject.

"He made her life miserable just for giving birth to me! He knew how much the other females resented her; everyday they harassed and tormented her. Instead of help her he only spurred it on just to amuse himself! There were days when I found mi Madre nursing fresh bruises or weeping in private.", Camilla growled angrily with shaking shoulder before her aura died down, "But...she would always put on a smile and letting me know all was well. Then one day, that bastardo went on violent tirade and tried to take out his frustration on her. I tried to defend her but I was beaten until mi Madre finally had enough and attacked him with her magic. He had us thrown out that same day. I still remember the other females snickering as we left. "

Caleb was taken aback failing to find the words to describe what he felt. Or what she meant by _other_ females.

"We spent all of time searching for a new place to call home but, because of the war among the humans, villages and towns were ravaged. Despite that, my mother assured that we would be ok. It didn't matter how much we had to steal, how much death we saw, or how tired we became, she remained determined and proud. Always reminding me of our pride as beings of discord and chaos that never submit to mortal folly! Her smile didn't waver and I always felt safe looking at her. I wanted nothing more than to keep us safe. I punished anyone who dared pursue us. I made them pay any way I could. No one was going to hurt us ever again!", She suddenly went silent, "But as time went on...she began to use her magic less and less. She also didn't smile as much. T-there were even times...she wouldn't look at me and when she did...there was dis shame in her eyes. Then O-one day...I woke to find that she was nowhere in sight. I searched for her for days but...she was gone. Not a word spoken or letter saying goodbye. _Nothing.",_ she _s_ trained out before crumbling the picture of her mother on the stand.

Caleb's heart sunk watching her holding her trembling form as she tried desperately to hold back her sob. He slowly approached from behind.

"Camilla...I'm so-", he said gently laying a hand on her shoulder before ripping herself away facing toward him with a pained expression. She looked on the verge of tears.

"NO, JUST STOP! Can't...can't ju see there is something wrong with me?! I'm a monster! A murderous, vile creature capable of only inflicting pain on others; whether they deserve it or not! E-even...hic...even mi Madre could see that. She suffered so much all because of me! Everything I've been through, the humiliation I endured, the cruelty I received, it's what I deserve! It's ALL I deserve!", Camilla reviled herself shutting her eyes to block the tears welling up.

"Camilla-", Caleb said reaching out to her before being cut off again by the hysterical demoness who shot him a half-furious-half-morose look.

"WHAT?! ARE JU GOING TO SAY I DON'T?! Ju experienced the harm I can do to ALL of ju! Haha and to be so pathetic to believe someone like ME could ever have a Destined One?! Wishful thinking as always! W-why are ju really here human? Is it to calm me down before having your precious ICEP swine throw me out? Or did ju want to berate me about last night? Or maybe ju want revenge? Well GO AHEAD, PUNCH ME, CUT ME, BURN ME, KICK ME, IT'S ALL BEEN DONE BEFORE. If it makes ju feel better, COME ON, DO IT!", Camilla shouted at the human man before closing her eyes and lowering her defenses expecting whatever pain he wanted to inflict on her. A few moments passed as she waited for whatever harm to come. She tensed up feeling his hands rest on her shoulders; she inhaled readying herself. She let out a squeak as her body was pulled forward and his arms wrapped around her back. Her eyes shot open in surprise as she realized he was holding her. His embrace was firm but also...warm. It was beyond her comprehension. Then he did something she really wasn't expecting.

" _~Just a small town girl, living in lonely worrrrlllld, she took the midnight train goin' annnyyywherrre.",_ Caleb sung petting Camilla's head gently avoiding her horns as he did so. The latter raised an eyebrow in confusion as he continued, ' _Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit, he took the midnight train goin' annnyyywherrre~"_

He pulled away enough for her to look at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"Q-què eres...I mean, what are ju...w-why...?!, Camilla struggled as tried to understand what was happening. Her eyes widened in surprise as he grinned nervously.

"Heh s-sorry I kinda panicked there and...needed help you relax and well...that was the first idea that popped into mind.", Caleb explained meekly rubbing the back of his head, "It looks like it kinda worked though so...yay?"

Camilla confusion only grew at his strange actions. Was is with this human? Is he mocking her or something? But the way he speaks feels so genuine.

Caleb let out a sigh composing himself, "Camilla, listen, I won't pretend I could ever understand how much you've suffered. You've seen the worst of humanity long before I was even conceived. The very notion of that alone would be enough to break me. I've never met your old man...but he sounds like a dick, a capital DICK and it was wrong how he treated you and mother. Plain and simple. And I don't know the real reason your mother left you alone for all that time nor will I guarantee we'll ever know. And I won't lie and say what you told about...how you treated those men from your past or...how you behave during the full moon didn't scare me, it did, quite a bit."

Camilla cast her gaze away from him, "Then...ju know I cannot stay-"

"But I wasn't scared of you(for the most part)", Caleb stated cutting her off, "I was scared of what would happen to you and the others. I didn't want any of you getting hurt, no matter what I had to do to ensure that."

Camilla was taken aback by his statement but was still uncertain, "But why? Why should my life mean anything to ju?"

"Camilla, I know I said I can't fully understand how painful it was for you, but I do understand why you did those things. When you're surrounded by those who only want to hurt you and try to make you ashamed of who you are, it's natural to want to give back that pain. You don't want to feel weak so you hurt them before they could hurt you. I know that feeling. I don't believe you're a monster Camilla. It was your circumstances forced you to change. You were willing to do what you needed to protect your mother and yourself in a war torn environment. The need to survive drives people to do some messed up things. I won't say you're actions were entirely justified...but I'm certain if I were in your shoes, I probably would have done the same, maybe even worse somehow. I'm not going to hold your past against you Camilla and that includes last night. So, come on let's work to move on from it...together.", Caleb finished holding his hand out to her.

Camilla stood there floored by his offer. Her demonic red eyes fixated on him curiously. After a moment she finally spoke sadly, "But... I... I am a demon. The only thing I'll do is bring ruin upon your life just like other men before ju. Please, just let me go. I don't belong here."

Caleb chuckled surprising her before speaking, "Well you're kinda late. My life was already fairly ruined before any of you came. The only way it could get worse is...if any of you weren't here.", He finished in a humble tone. Camilla looked down vociferously and slowly clenching and unclenching her fist now uncertain of what to do.

"I...I don't believe ju. I...just cannot-gasp", Camilla uttered slightly startled when Caleb clasped her hand in both of his. She didn't know what kind of magic he was using but she became petrified fixated solely on his chocolate brown eyes.

"It ok if you don't. I couldn't expect you to put so much faith in just another man. Especially one you barely know still. But you can believe this. No matter what you choose, just remember, you are ALWAYS welcome here. As long as I'm here, this will always be your home. Whenever you are hurting, hungry, or just feeling lonely, I-WE are here. That is my promise to you.", Caleb stated assuredly gently squeezing her hand, "And if I EVER break that promise...you have my permission to put a curse me. Er, that is assuming you can do that at least. Not sure where the line is drawn with magic. ", he finished with a comforting smile.

Camilla stared at him as a torrent of emotions flooded her senses making her unable to form coherent thoughts anymore. All she could focus on now, was the young man before her who is willing to accept her into his life; no strings attached, ulterior motives, or out of fear. There was no sign of falsehood in his voice nor subversive intent behind his warm smile. It was an anomaly Camilla had never encountered before. Her heart wouldn't stop racing and her legs became like jelly struggling to keep her standing. She once again collapsed to her knees, only this time, Caleb managed to catch her in his arms.

"Whoa hey now, can't have ya fallen out so-", Caleb stated before falling silent when the succubus gripped him in a tight hug with her claws digging into his back no doubt leaving holes in the fabric. She buried her head in his chest; her horns pressing a bit uncomfortably in his left pectoral but he endured it. Her breasts mushed into his abdomen; which He also endured by focusing on the pectoral pain. He felt her body tremble with every partially muffled hic and snivel that went into her sobs. Her tears making the side of his chest damp and warm. Caleb instinctively began gently petting the top of her head; only curiously brushing the horns a couple times noting how they were surprisingly smooth like stone from a river. She pulled her head up meeting him with tear stained eyes, contorted pleading expression, and quivering bottom lip.

"Gracias...Senor...I've waited...and waited so long...to hear those words. I had given up. Then ju...", Camilla uttered between sobs before burying her face in the crook of his neck and wailing hard. She tightened her already spine shattering hug even more which Caleb slightly hissed from before returning with his own hug; smiling through the pain.

"Please...please don't hurt me.", Camilla whispered almost fearfully.

"Not a chance in hell", Caleb reassured stroking her wings and back gently. Camilla pulled off his neck and beamed a content grin with her teary eyes filled with admiration. She brought her hands caressing his cheeks much to his surprise. His eyes widened when she, through closed eyes, inched closer to him with lips parted eagerly. He swallowed feeling his mouth become dry as he lips hovered mere inches from his. He grit his teeth before placing a finger to her lips causing her eyes to shoot open in confusion and worry then released his face.

Caleb sighed looking away, "Camilla, I'm sorry...but...I can't...D-don't get me wrong, you are really beautiful. Enchanting in fact, no pun intended. ...But the way things are now, there are too many reasons why I can't do this."

Camilla turned her eyes away dejectedly before muttering, "Is Señorita Mirabelle one of them?"

Caleb paused realizing how she had already caught on. It wasn't like it was that big a secret in retrospect, but it still caught him off guard. Oh well, may as well own up.

"Yes, she is. Despite what ICEP'S laws say, I...I love her. As corny as it sounds, I kinda fell for her before I even realized I did.", Caleb stated feeling a bit awkward telling this to another person but not denying it.

"Heh, that is pretty lame.", Camilla giggled weakly forcing a smile before finding the nerve to looking at him directly, "I've seen how ju two are around each other. It is cute. She...she is very lucky to have ju. I...think I envy her."

Caleb became unsure how to approach the next subject but decided to give it a shot, "Camilla...about the whole 'Destined One's thing, I'm still firm in my belief that no one is meant for anyone. That doesn't necessarily mean it's a bad thing. It means we are all free to choose the person we want to be out partners."

"Jes, but, mi problema is that...fate or not...i've already met the one I wish to be mi companero. Ju have been so kind and accepting of who I am. I think ju are a wonderful person so...", Camilla paused in thought for a moment, "Señor if...things do not work between ju two...would ju give me a chance to win your heart?"

Caleb shook his head slowly much to her dismay, "Camilla, no one's heart is a prize to be won, that isn't how it works. A person has to willingly accept others into their hearts: either as friends...or lovers.", Caleb unbuttoned the side of his pajamas to expose the hoof mark as Camilla's eyes widen in intrigue , "Plus, I don't want to betray the faith Moon pie has in me."

"S-she has marked you?!", Camilla scooted closer to examine the mark; she had never seen a symbol like this before.

"Yeah, it's kind of a custom among her clan to mark those they trust with all their hearts. It gets darker the deeper our relationship grows. See? It used to be a couple shades lighter than my skin now it's way darker like obsidian or something.", Caleb explained intentionally leaving out part about dreams.

She reached out to gingerly to touch it, with Caleb's permission, to second she felt it she felt the surge of powerful stored mana, "What is this energy? It's so concentrated and...full of life. As if, part of her very soul is bound to ju! This particular kind of spell stores emotions and slowly converts them to magical energy. But...the amount that is built up now would've taken years; she's lived her only a few months. How is dis possible? ", Camilla paused in disbelief. She trusts him so much, she's willing to hinder her own potential? Just how deep is their bond?

"Not sure what you mean, but in a way, I guess you can say she's the girl of my dreams.", Caleb stated smirking to himself.

"Then...there is no chance for me. That woman has your heart already.", Camilla uttered in defeat. Caleb changed his position so her was slightly above her, to Camilla's shock, he placed a kiss to her forehead. Not much, just a peck so Caleb could affirm her position. Caleb stood up straight as Camilla sat on her knees looking up with hopeful eyes and deep blush in her face.

"Come on now, weren't you listening about people needing to willingly accept others in their hearts? I may not love you in a romantic sense, but I do love you as a close friend, Camilla. However, the best I can offer in terms of physical displays of affection are platonic hugs and ocassional kisses to the cheek or forehead. I hope that's ok.", Caleb finished offering his hand to her. She grinned happily accepting as she stood up meeting him at eye level...sorta(She was almost a foot taller than him), "One last thing we should discuss."

"Of course Señor, what is it?", Camilla inquired eagerly.

"All of us are meeting in the living room to discuss what happened last night. I think it's important that we all move on from this together.", Caleb said as Camilla backed away taken aback by the idea of confronting them again, especially Mirabelle.

"Señor, I'm not sure about that. Ju remember I tried to...to hurt them; even tried to the woman ju love so much. How can ju expect me to face them? I am surprised ju can even stomach the sight of me.", Camilla spoke timorously cradling her arms and looking away pensively.

"And yet I'm still here and my stomach feels fine, a little hungry, but fine. Camilla, look I already spoke with Mirabelle and trust me she feels almost exactly how you feel. She pretty much wants to reconcile too but is unsure how to do it. Uhh, don't tell her I told you though.", Caleb explained as Camilla's expression morphed to genuine surprise, "That's where ICEP Host Damage Control Officer Caleb Bizzell, trademark, comes in. We will all come to terms with last night's uhh...erotic escapades( mental facepalming) and work for peaceful coexistence and all that good shit.", Caleb finished hands on hips, chest puffed, all with the shit-eatingest grin he could must.

Camilla deadpaned at first but soon let out disjointed snorting as her face contorted into a smile before bursting into laughter, " ohohoho Dulce Discordia(Sweet darkness), what was dat? Ju seriously couldn't phrase that any better?"

"Well it...it sounded...cool in my head so. Don't judge me.", Caleb rubbed his arm embarrassed.

"Ju are enorme( huge) weirdo Señor.", Camilla spoke between chuckles.

"Fine, yeah, I'm got a problem with that? Cuz I ain't ashamed of being a weirdo.", Caleb stated haughtily. Without him noticing, Camilla was directly in front of him. She wraps him into a warm hug and humming contently. Caleb smiled sheepishly return his own gentle hug.

"I like dat about ju. It makes me feel so normal by comparison.", Camilla purred happily nuzzling his cheek. Caleb blushed feeling her breasts press harder into his chest and tense up more feeling her tail snake across his back. He looked up to see her with a deep blush and an longing expression. He should stop this before it spirals out of control.

"Ahem, Camilla, you're getting a little too happy now", He audibly cleared his throat and casually pulling away. Subsequently, this snapped Camilla back to attention as she realized what she was doing and blushed in embarassment releasing him.

"L-lo siento Señor, I got a bit carried away!", Camilla frantically apologized.

"It's fine, it's fine, it happens and...it's...fine.", Caleb uttered as the two exchanged awkward glances at each other. Then came an uncomfortable silence between them. Neither of them sure where to go next after that... experience.

"Ooook, so...take your time, collect your thoughts and whatnot, then come wait in the living room until we're all together.", Caleb stated breaking the silence while making a break for the door. He turned to her with a nervous but supportive grin, "I'mma go check on Lyca now, I'll see ya in a little bit."

...

Camilla weakly grinned and nodded watching him leave. As soon as the door closed, her expression morphed into a mixture of confusion and disappointment on her face. She took a deep breath and exhaled to still her racing mind and beating heart. She started to pick up her sketches, shuffling them into one neat stack. While doing so, she thought on what Caleb said: ' _I do love you as a close friend.'_

"Is that really enough for me?", Camilla quietly asked herself hugging the stack of drawings to her chest. After a few moments, she decided it would be better to focus on her apology to Señorita Mirabelle and Lyca. She would deal with these feelings later. While putting the stack away, her eyes lingered on the crumbled sketch of her mother. She made a circular motion with her fingers creating a familiar yellow infinity magic seal. Instantly, the paper was covered in a yellow glow and began restoring back to it's former integrity. She sighed gingerly touching the paper with a depressed frown.

 _'Where did ju go? I've been lost without ju, Mama.'_ , Camilla thought wiping a tear from her eye then smiling weakly, _'But...I believe I found a real home now Mama. ...I just wish ju could see it.'_

 _..._

Caleb repeatedly exhaled and inhaled calming himself from that...experience with Camilla. He began slapping the side of his face in an attempt to smack the lewd out of himself. Honestly, he should feel proud for staying loyal to Moon pie. At the same time though, he couldn't help but feel awful for Camilla. He had to do something for her, as a friend of course, to show how much he cares for her.

Suddenly, Caleb felt a sudden fatigue. His head felt a bit heavy, his chest was still racing, and his eyes were filling with stress. It looks like the 'conversations' with them took a lot more out of him than he thought. Dealing with a torrent of heavy emotions and repressed issues from two different people, both with very specific needs, in a row proved to be a bit more than he was prepared for. Feelings of dread arose as he turned his attention to Lyca's room. If his short-term memory was correct, Lyca was by far roughest out of them. And it's LYCA. Who KNOWS how she must feel? Or if she'll even be consolable.

Well...on the other hand, he did do a pretty good job helping Camilla and Moon pie.

He walked over to Lyca door and pressed his ear to her door. The muffled sound of disjointed grunting and deep raspy breathing could be heard; along with Lyca's voice.

"77...78...*huff* 79...80!...81...", she repeated between breaths. Caleb raised an eyebrow curiously listening. Was she...working out? Granted under normal circumstances it wouldn't be surprising since she always did her workout succession. Heck, he sometimes went on morning runs with her; even though her idea of a 'morning run' is 15 mile jog around town and back! But now...?

Realizing he won't get anywhere just staring at her door, Caleb knocked on her door. The sound of her counting stopped replaced by only her fatigued puffing.

"Um, Lyca? It's Caleb.", he stated in the door.

"Hahh, oh morning Chief!", Lyca chirped from the other side still catching her breath.

Caleb was caught off guard by her timely response but managed to collect himself, "Can...we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, one sec!", she stated as what sounded like something heavy being dragged along the floor and clothy materials being tossed could be heard. Suddenly, the door swung open and standing there was the She-Wolf herself wearing a camo sports bra with match tight shorts. A blue towel draped on her shoulders which she used to wipe the remaining sweat from her face. Her muscles still glistened with sweat and the heated sent of her workout began wafting out through the open door. She smiled her usual toothy grin looking at Caleb with attention and genuine affection. Instantly, Caleb grew even more concerned.

"Uhh...can I...come in? It's something we need to discuss first in private.", Caleb inquired warranting a confused head tilt from Lyca.

"Ok Chief. Heh funny, this is probably the first time you've asked to come inside my den.", Lyca said with an aloof grin before backing up allowing him space to walk in, "come on in."

Caleb stepped inside admiring some of her rustic decor and lingering slightly on her workout equipment; some of which look like they've been used very recently. The entire room was permeated with the thick, earthy scent of her workout sweat and heat. He left the door cracked a bit as he slowly adjusted to the...less than comfortable environment and choosing to breath through his mouth. He made a mental note to try and get back into a weight lifting regiment. Lyca went bounding past him before landing on her bed of animal pelts. Despite knowing they were fake, Caleb found it a little creepy that, among the deer, raccoon, and bear, there were also wolf pelts. She adjusted so she lay on her stomach facing Caleb before reaching down to the floor wear a sports drink bottle sat and drank some. She sighed, tail swaying happily, as the cool liquid refreshed her before focusing her attention back to Caleb. The latter felt a little unnerved by how calm she was being.

"Ok, Lyca, I wanna talk about last night.", He stated abruptly while watching her reaction.

Lyca gave him a puzzled look, "Huh? Last night? What about it?"

Caleb paused stunned how lightly she was taking it before pressing further, "It was...I mean, do you know what you did last night?"

Lyca put a clawed finger to her chin fixing her gaze upwards in thought, "Hmmm, let's see, I ate dinner, then I played that new fighting game you got with Zwei, then I took a bath, umm OH I gnawed on Bain for a while, then I fell asleep.", she listed off, grabbing her stuffed black wolf from underneath a bear skin. It had several bite and claw mark all over it and stuffing fell out when she suddenly hugged it; then she gave him an innocent smile.

Caleb, once again, was caught off guard. He motioned over and sat on the bed next to her, "So...you don't remember anything else, like anything important?"

"I'm...not sure whatcha mean there Chief. I just g-OH!", Lyca suddenly exclaimed making Caleb jump feeling his heart starting to race. A look of realization was plastered on her wide eyed face.

"W-what?!", Caleb swallowed hard preparing for what was to come.

"I remember I had this really weird dream last night.", she started as Caleb's eyes darted to and fro in confusion, "I was running through a forest trying to find some prey, when I came across this tough looking guy. But he was also kinda sad, so I stopped to play with him. He kinda looked like you actually. Then we met these five girls deeper in the woods. Two of them were also really sad, but one was really nervous, one was lonely, and one was really bored. But then, we all came together and started laughing and having fun. Then we dog piled up on each other giving big hugs! I liked that dream.", Lyca finished in a blissful tone and toothy grin. Her tail beat against the bedding occasionally knocking against Caleb's side.

Caleb opened his mouth to try and say something. He got nothing. As he looked into her childlike amber eyes filled with trust, he couldn't help but grin at her. He decided to not mention anything about the full moon just yet. He'll get her in the living room with the others and they'll all discuss it together. Better for her to not feel alone or like he's centering most of the blame on her. It was mostly his fault for being forgetful anyways.

"Heh, ok, that's good.", Caleb said rising off the bed to face her. She was still puzzled by his behavior evident by her touching her claw to her chin before repositioning herself so she was now sitting up on her knees.

"Ummm, is that all you wanted Chief?", Lyca inquired quizzically.

"No, one more thing, all of us, you, me, Camilla and Moon pie, are meeting right now in the living room to...discuss something really important.", Caleb stated.

"Important?", She uttered as if testing the word out herself, "What are we talking about?"

"It's...kind of a long story. But don't worry, just get changed, maybe wash up a little, then come join us.", Caleb assured her before looking at her ripped up stuffed wolf toy, "Hey, I could stitch Bain up for ya. He's prettttyy worn out."

"Ok. Thanks, Chief!", Lyca stated happily hugging Bain causing even more stuffing to spill out. She then lifted her armpit and smelled herself. She gave a ponderous look before chuckling, "Hehe, maybe I'll take ya up on that shower idea."

"Ah well take y-", Caleb paused tensing up as he realized he just breathed through his nose for the first time since being in her room closest to the scent. The pungent scent of B.O. hit his nostril like a sledgehammer. On a wider spectrum, it wasn't the WORST thing he had smelled, but it was still unpleasant nonetheless. Gathering up his resolve, he spoke in a strained, pitchy voice, "Yeah, ok, you do that. When-your-done-get-dressed-and-come-join-us!", he finished hurrying out of the door then closing it.

...

Lyca raised an eyebrow at Chief's weird behavior. She sniffed her pits again before doing a 'Meh' shrug. She picked up Bain wrapping him in a tight hug. Her gaze then shifted to her bed; a thought occurred making her raise an eyebrow. She woke up wearing what she has on this morning. She could've sworn she slept naked last night. ' _Oh well.' ,_ she thought before looking for something to wear.

...

Caleb inhaled as much clean air as he could then emitted a lengthy exhale. "Gawwwly!", he uttered to himself recovering with a couple more breaths. He looked back to Lucy's room before tentatively scratching the back of his head. That was...surprisingly manageable. No shouting or crying, just talking; reasonable, calm talking. Adding on to the fact that it was with Lyca, the most emotionally inclined out of the bunch. That dream she told him about was odd, but at the same time, he feels kinda relieved. He finally caught the short break he really needed. And with that, he's dealt with each of the girls individually. But he knew things weren't quite resolved yet, they each needed to confront each other about last night.

Caleb made his way to the living room to get everything prepared. All the while, a small grin began to form on his face. Knowing there was hope he could salvage the peace in his home, he felt a surge of determination.

As soon as he stepped into the living room, he was surprised to find the Zyklons were there. Ein was pacing near the front door muttering what sounded like "Phwk reā thả xarị(What do we do?)" repeatedly. Zwei sat near the counter with her head buried in her arms accompanied by faint groaning. Drei sat on the arm of the couch with her knees pulled into her chest reading a book titled 'Cocoons'. She glanced back at her older sisters before turning back slowly shaking her head in disappointment. It was then Caleb's shoulders lowered in realization. He had almost forgotten about the two Zyklons who tried to assault him.

"Oh, hello Dear", chirped the voice of Mirabelle. He turned to the kitchen to see her stepping around the counter with a fresh pot of coffee and four mugs dangling off her fingers before sitting them on the counter. The Zyklons were immediately turned to him only just noticing his presence. They all immediately tensed up in shame and fear; except Drei who had no reason to be.

"I, um, decided to make us all some coffee.", Mirabelle said with rosy cheeks and sweet grin. Caleb returned the gesture at his now official girlfriend.

"Thanks Moon Pie, that's really-", Caleb started.

Before he could finish or even blink, Ein was right in front of him bowing her palms together thumbs in-between eyebrows with her palms near her chest. "MR. BIZZELL! WE'RE SO SORRY! SO VERY, VERY, VERY SORRY! It was just disgraceful how we conducted ourselves.", Ein cried out before continuing to bombard him with a stream of apologies. Zwei got up slowly from the counter dragging feet a bit. Her entire disposition radiated embarassment as crossed her arms and refused to make eye contact. Mirabelle was so startled she nearly dropped the batch of coffee. However, instead of shattering into pieces spilling the hot black liquid on the tiles, it simply levitated off the floor surrounded in green aura. Ignoring Ein for now, Mirabelle and Caleb watched as it floated harmlessly to the counter.

They looked behind them to see Camilla standing with a magic seal in her open palm which instantly dissipated the second she closed it.

"Dat was...close?", Camilla spoke with a awkward feel in her voice. Mirabelle tensed up, her eyes flickering between Camilla and any random object.

"Oh, y-yeah thank...you?", Mirabelle uttered as Camilla flashed a weak smile before frowning in shame. Then it fell silent in the room; metaphorically, Ein was still prattling on but Caleb kinda just tuned her out for the moment.

Caleb could just feel the awkwardness between them so he decided to give them a little push. He slid between as their eyes now focused on him.

"Hey, why don't y'all just go sit down for a bit. I'll just fix up a little morning snack before we really get started. And uh deal with...that real quick", Caleb advised them before pointing to the bowing wind weasel women; one of whom still berating, explaining, and vilifying their behavior.

They looked at him then at each other. Both still a little uncomfortable with the situation. After a moment, each of them nodded in agreement. Camilla quickly took at the far end of the couch as Mirabelle passed Caleb glancing at him for a moment as he flashed her a supportive grin. Suddenly, Ein's voice began to fade back in.

"It's INEXCUSABLE, we are supposed to protect you!", Ein continued as Caleb refocused on them, "Zwei and I are deeply, deeply ashamed of ourselves! Right Zwei?!"

Zwei silently looked away puffing out her cheek before, "GAH OW!", she felt Ein deliver a swift but hard jab to her arm.

"RIGHT?!", Ein snarled while glaring daggers at Zwei held her arm then bowed to Caleb.

"YES, we're deeply ashamed! I'm so sorry we tried to straddle you-OW!", Zwei exclaimed getting another well-placed jab, "What the hell was that for?!"

"Can you BE any more uncouth?! Do you realize how much trouble we'll get in if he decided to tell Sterling about this?! WE CAN BE EXPELLED FROM THIS MISSION AND THIS COUNTRY! We'd be lucky if our home branch will take us back to do GRUNT work after this embarassment! Why can't you take ANYTHING seriously?!", Ein ranted.

"Hey I-", Caleb uttered only to be interrupted by Zwei.

"Oh, you think I'm not?! I don't want to go back to doing mountains of paperwork and working with boring asshats all day! Besides, this all started because you were soooo happy to have your own room! And you call me childish.", Zwei shot back.

"Wait a s-", Caleb tried to interject but cut off again.

"Me?! Childish? You were the one who was so adamant that we used SO much of Drei's full moon blend that we 'built up a tolerance' and were fine without it!", Ein retorted.

"Yes, SHE'S an idiot for believing that insane logic and you're an idiot for believing in her and her logic. You're basically a flat earther. I've already berated you two.", Drei interjected momentarily silencing the two. They then glared daggers at each other emitting low growls; the fur standing up on their erect tails. Drei turned to him with a knowing expression before nodding to him. He under

"Would you two please just shut up and listen already!", Caleb stated firmly at the two women immediately froze in place preparing to be castigated, "Now, two things: first, you two REALLY feel ashamed for what y'all did, y'all can make it up to me. Starting by helping me cook some breakfast. Second, I meant to discuss last night's events among my wards AND you two anyway. That includes your status as my bodyguards.", He finished with slight coldness in his tone and narrowing his eyes at them. The color drained from their faces as they felt humbled by this man who exuded a dominant aura.

"You, Zwei right?", Caleb stated pointing to Zwei who instantly stood at attention.

"Y-yes!", she stated.

"I assume those blades at your hip aren't just for show.", he remarked pointing to the kunai knives on her hips, "Incidentally, there's a knife set by the microwave; how about dicing up some of them red potatoes and carrots. Now."

"Right, Ok!", Zwei stated before zooming past him to grab what he requested.

"Alright, you, tall one, I'm puttin' you on cinnamon roll and hamburger steak duty. Pop the rolls in the oven for 10 and get some thawed out ground beef from the fridge. Get to it.", Caleb stated.

"B-but what about last-", Ein murmured before she was cut off.

"Food now, talk after. Or do you want me to inform ICEP how you 'failed on the first day'", he emphasized with his fingers.

"EEK, no, no I'm on it!", she exclaimed before zooming past him grabbing a metal tray and going to the freezer.

Caleb exhaled calming himself before noticing how Camilla and Mirabelle looked back at him with admiring grins, "Alright, Lyca should be out of the shower soon, so I'm gonna start on hashbrowns, eggs, sausage and bacon.", he stated before catching Drei looking at him expectantly. He made a gun hand gesture saying 'I gotcha' with a wink. She gave him a thumbs up then resumed reading.

...

As they watched him go to work on preparing them breakfast, Camilla and Mirabelle immediately found themselves back where they started. An awkward silence, save for the sounds from the kitchen, and feelings of regret between them.

Wanting to try and ease the tension, Mirabelle grabbed the tv remote powering it on. On it appeared a movie with two human women holding a state trooper at gun point. Camilla eyes widened interest as the woman, named Louise apparently, fired off rounds in has vehicle. Mirabelle, on the other hand, seemed to be more interested in the woman, called Thelma, holding the trooper from behind with his own gun. Neither of them knee why, but they felt like the could relate to their respective women in the movie. They each exchanged glances with each other; making eye contact a couple times.

Finally, the tension reached it's breaking point. Mirabelle closed her eyes, inhaled sharply while gripping the cushions, summoning whatever courage she had before turning to Camilla.

"MS. SARTANA-I'M-SO-SORRY!" "SEÑORA I BEG YOUR FORGIVENESS", Both of them shouted simultaneously. They each paused for a second giving each other confused looks.

"W-what? B-but it's my fault. I chose not to say anything to Caleb about the full moon. All because I was being pathetic.", Mirabelle explained much to Camilla disbelief.

"Desparates(nonsense) Señora, if any was pathetic it was I. I behaved like a selfish, arrogant fool.", Camilla replied much to Mirabelle's shock.

"You? Why do you feel pathetic?! Y-you're strong, beautiful, and full of life experience...e-espescially with men.", Mirabelle said glancing away with an embarrassed blush.

"Who told ju of dis so-called _experience_ with men?", Camilla demanded clearly agitated making tense up.

"I-I overheard the men who were renovating your room talking about how Succubi are known for their experience with men. And they mentioned that you were over a century old so...", Mirabelle stated feeling kinda bad now hearing it out loud.

"Señora, those men ju heard were likely members of the same vile, ignorant swine. I do not know the kind of warped perspectives other species have towards mi gente(people), but I assure mi experiencia has been nothing short of nightmarish. Most of mi life, I have been abused, hurt, persecuted...I was even raped. I wanted nothing more than to inflict the pain they gave me a hundred fold.", Camilla stated as Mirabelle wore a horrified expression. Suddenly Camilla sadlu turned her gaze downwards, "I am not strong, beautiful, or full of life experience. I'm always afraid, I am ugly inside and out, and I feel that I haven't learned much of anything after all this time."

"Ms. Sartana, I... I didn't know I... I'm so sorry I...", Mirabelle uttered feeling foolish for jumping to conclusions, "I was a fool. To think, this whole time we actually shared something in common", she spoke sadly.

Camilla looked up at Mirabelle in surprise. Her full attention only on the centaur.

"I've spent most of my life in constant fear. Always rejected by humans and even other Centaur. Then I come to this country and experience the same scorn and ridicule; making it worse, from those who smiled in my face. Then I meet this man, one of original hosts, who appeared to be everything I wanted...but even that was a lie. He hurt me...and tried to force himself on me...he almost destroyed me.", Mirabelle choked as tears welled up before turning to Camilla, "I didn't know you experienced a far worse hell than me."

Camilla hastily got up taking a seat next to her, "No! No, Senora no matter how long, no one as gentle as ju deserves to go through that!"

"W-well neither did you! You're a kind person! You saved Lyca and my dear!", Mirabelle says her voice warped by her sobs, "I'm sorry how I acted last night. It's my fault. I saw you with my dear Caleb and I just got so angry and jealous and sad and just hated how much of a coward I was!"

"No, it was my fault! I didn't realize how just felt about Señor. I made ju feel dat way, I'm so sorry!", Camilla cried tears ran down her cheeks.

"But I just ran, I didn't even try to make my feelings known and I thought he deserved someone as amazing as you. You great at advanced magic, and martial arts, and cooking, and house work, and magical cooking.", Mirabelle continued tears falling to the cushions.

"Don't sell yourself short, I've never in my years encountered magic as unique as yours. You even nullified one of my most powerful spells. Ju are marvelous! ", Camilla spoke before wrapping Mirabelle in a hug, "I can't believe I wanted to destroy ju! Please forgive me!"

Mirabelle wholeheartedly returned the hug, "I do! Of course I do! Can you ever forgive me?"

"Jes! Ju are more than deserving, Señora Mirabelle", Camilla uttered holding Mirabelle tighter. The latter returned the gesture as the two sobbed into each other's shoulders. Unbeknownst to the pair, Caleb looked over his shoulder with a smile and discreetly wiped a tear from his eye. Drei looked up at the pair with an almost blank expression as she covered up a small grin with her book.

Caleb then heard whimpering coming from next to him. He turned to see tears pouring down Ein's face like cartoonish mini waterfalls. He then raised an eyebrow when he saw Zwei wiping away tears as well.

"*Hic* Zwei are you chopping onions over there? My eyes just won't stop watering.", Ein choked out.

"No, maybe it's just seeing them put their differences aside to find common ground is an intimation for our borderline dysfunctional relationship.", Zwei uttered between whimpers before turning to Ein, "I'm sorry sis, I really screwed up big."

"Yeah, but I screwed up even bigger by gushing my own space and not stopping you in the first place.", Ein cried before stooping down to hug Zwei who returned, "No matter what, I still love you sis."

"Same here sis!", Zwei stated happily

Caleb watched them intrigue as he stirred the eggs up. He looked over at the cutting board Zwei was and shot a deadpaned glare. Turns out she _was_ in fact cutting onions, red onions to be precise.

Suddenly the timer on the over went off signaling the cinabuns were done, "Hey, don't mean to interrupt but my buns are about to burn!"

Ein pulled away wiping her eyes, "Right, got it!", she then put on an ovenmit and took out the tray of freshly baked goods.

Caleb got a serving tray and placed the stack of hashbrowns, bacon, and eggs. His eyes widened to see Drei now sitting at the front counter reading.

"They are...quite the family huh?", Caleb inquired half jokingly as the two other sisters searched the cabinets for the glaze and plates.

"They're the siblings I neither need nor want, but the ones I deserve. That's good enough me.", she spoke somewhat sweetly. Caleb paused as he thought frowning a bit to himself, _'ones I deserve huh? That's one way of looking at it, I guess.'_

"And speaking of deserving things...", Drei said interuppting his thoughts.

"Heh, yeah I know. Here.", Caleb slid Drei her meatlovers omelet as graciously bowed her head slightly as she took the plate.

"Morning everyone! How's every...body...?", Lyca announced after having come out of the shower before falling silent upon noticing Camilla and Mirabelle hugging and whimpering on the couch, "H-Hey, what's wrong guys?! Why are you crying?!"

Camilla and Mirabelle pulled away from each other; looking at Lyca with their eyes with little red circles around them. They turned to each other taking in how lame they looked. Camilla snorted attempting to hold in her chuckles before breaking into laugh. Mirabelle soon joined her in about of hearty laughter.

Lyca stared at in confusion before turning to Caleb for answers, "Chief, what's going-"

"Lyca! Think fast!", Caleb stated tossing Lyca a bacon strip. Which she skillfully caught in her mouth. Her ears twitching and hips swaying with her wagging tail as she savored the porky treat. He then noticed Ein and Zwei had finished glazing the cinabuns. He looked around and saw everyone was there and the food was ready for eatin'. He lingered a bit on Camilla and Mirabelle as their laughter died down enough for them to catch their breath. Caleb was feeling proud they were able to have a breakthrough all on their own. He then turned to the two Zyklons in the kitchen.

"Fix y'all some plates too. Well, get me one of those hamburgers and two slices of bread THEN fix yourselves somethin' ", Caleb stated warranting surprised glances between each other. They honestly figured he'd just make them cook then just berate them, "What are you guys staring into space for? Hurry up, we're about to get started."

Zwei shrugged before loading her plate with cinabuns and bacon. Ein did the same with more...grace.

Caleb then fixed two square plates: one with two cinabuns, bacon, Sunnyside up eggs, and hashbrowns and the other two cinabuns, sauteed carrots and hashbrowns.

"Here we go. Camilla, for you. And this one's for you, Moon pie. ", Caleb handed them their plates from behind to couch.

"Gracias Señor,", Camilla grinned contently.

"Thank you, Dear.", Mirabelle spoke with a smile.

Caleb quickly fixed a plate with two hamburger steaks, cinabun, and a mini stack of bacon, "Here ya go Lyca."

The she wolf eagerly accepted with a toothy smile while the plate and thanking him. She then turn to him with a concerned expression, "Oh, but Chief what was tha5 was all the crying about and the laughing?"

Caleb lay his palm on top of her head between her ear lightly petting her. She sighed happily at his touch before he said, "Don't worry, we're about to talk about that in a minute. Take a seat with others right now."

"Ok!", Lyca stated before walking past him shoving a while hamburger in her mouth.

"Here you are sir!", Ein stated from behind startling Caleb a bit. He turned to see her bowing as she presented the hamburger steak, two wheat bread slices and hashbrowns to the side. Admittedly, he felt a bit wrong for doing her like this but it was necessary to rebuilding any trust. Yep, totally necessary. "Thank you, Ein.", he said before taking a bit of his hamburger. He savored the robust taste and surprisingly smooth texture.

"Hey, these burgers are great, Ein. What seasoning is this?", Caleb inquired taking another bite. She raised an eyebrow puzzled by his sudden nonchalant behavior.

"I-I just used some coriander and a pinch of black pepper from your spice rack", She explained.

"Well this is one of the best hamburgers I've had in a while. You really know your blends.", Caleb complimented.

She sighed in exasperation, " Mr. Bizzell, I'm sorry but I need to know what is the purpose of this? You could just tell your coordinator what happened and be done with us. Why are dragging it out by having us all eat together?"

Caleb finished his burger sitting the plate on the counter then facing her, "Tell me, would you like to deal with the aftermath of tramatic event in the morning on an empty stomach too? And on top of that, dealing with it seemingly on your own? Right now, everyone's getting settled in, food in their bellies, and time to decompress in the presences of company they can relate to. See?"

Ein followed his gesture toward the group. Mirabelle and Camilla were now invested in the movie, Lyca and Zwei were happily talking with each other. She was actually surprised how calm everyone was acting.

"If we're all gonna talk this like adults, everyone needs to be full and relaxed.", Caleb explained.

"D-does that mean you're not-", Run was about to say but he quickly interrupted.

"Oh I am, I'm quite indignant about the whole thing. Especially with you and your sister.", he said crossing his arms. Ein gulped sinking her shoulders in fear.

"So why don't you grab a cinnamon roll for that face hole while I get things started.", he said moving around the couch standing in front of all the girls. Ein honestly couldn't believe he put this much forethought in how he was going to approach them. Suddenly a cinnamon roll appeared in her face snapping her out of her thoughts. It was Drei holding said cinnamon roll while sitting on counter.

"It IS a cheat day.", Drei sarcastically stated.

Ein slumped in defeat taking the roll jamming it in her mouth.

Caleb moved around the coffee table sitting next to Mirabelle and gently touching her arm to get her attention, "Hey Moon pie, you mind turning to tv off for a bit? Don't worry, I'll play the movie from the beginning for you guys on Netflix later." She kindly obliged before leaning in to inform Camilla.

Moved again standing on the other side of coffee and in front of the tv. As it powered off, all the girls individually focused their attention on him. Caleb inhaled and exhaled calming himself before starting, "Alright girls, time for little heart to heart. Now, in case some of you don't remember, last night was a full moon."

The girls each wore varying expressions ranging from shameful embarassment to regular embarassment. Lyca, however, seemed genuinely shocked and a little afraid she may have something.

"So because of the full moon, most of you were acting, and I say this with love, totally batshit crazy. Some even crazier than others. But I'm not here to scold anyone( much), I want to talk about moving past this together. We are a family and there should be trust between all of us. So I'm go around the room, describing what each girl did. Let's just lay all the embarassment on the table. Once everyone's embarrassed no one will be. I know it sounds crazy, but it just works. ", Caleb stated warranting uncertain looks from Lyca, Ein, and Zwei. Camilla and Mirabelle were a bit more comfortable though. They felt at ease knowing he was trying his best for them. It truly warmed their hearts.

"Alright, I'm gonna start with two girls who were equally a bit of a handful. Moon pie and Camilla.", Caleb stated.

The two girls in question became stiff as stone; eyes widened like dinner plates. ' _Oh no",_ they both thought collectively.

 **Heyyyy Fam, what's up? Ok, I'm sorry for ghosting you guys the last couple months but you gotta understand there has been so much on my plate. First, of course, I had finals and one of my course was comprehensive. Not to mention, my professor was a huge cucklorde king of cucks. But, good news I manage to pass all my finals. Still an A-B student!**

 **Second, there was my brother's wedding where yours truly was a groomsman. Lovely wedding, beautiful bride, ugly groom (jk bro 😁), and...ok food.**

 **Third, Mothers day. The day this chapter was supposed to be uploaded! But, I was cooking a borderline lovely Italian theme dinner for her which was DELICIOUS! Hope you all showed your moms how much they mean to you. No matter how small the token, hell just being there with them, that's the best gift you could give.**

 **Alright now that you're caught up on my life, I have a few announcements. Since I have a lot more freetime this Summer, I'll be writing for this story more frequently. Which means more of Drei! Yay!**

 **Also, I recently began a new story based on the adventures Caleb and Mirabelle have in the dreamscape. It's called DreamMasterz. Don't be confused, there will still be DreamMasterz sequences in the main story but they'll mostly serve to drive the plot. The new story will be purely for entertainment; only occasionally making references to the main story. To make things more interesting, I'll have polls for the scenarios they could be a part of ranging from a variety of fandoms ( Dragon ball, Jojo bizarre adventure, Avengers, ect.).**

 **Ok, that's all for now. See ya guys soon. Peace Fam!**


	16. Progression

Chapter 16: Progression

 **What's up Fam? Well here we are again with another chapter. I hope you all are enjoying the Summer, and if you're not, don't worry, Fall will be here before ya know it. Before we get started, there's something kinda random I've been meaning to put out there; concerning the characters. Specifically, their voices.**

 **I've always imagined Caleb looking and sounding a bit like Jordan Peele, only slightly less chubby. Mirabelle, pretty much sounds like any girl from the U.K. Lyca sounds like Louise Belcher from Bob's Burgers; in my mind at least. Camilla, and this one's my favorite, sounds like Zoe Saldana's Gamora from GOTG but with thicker Hispanic accent( so basically Zoe Saldana). Agent Sterling...think of Robert Downey Jr with a Southern accent. Ein sounds like english dub Nami from One Piece. Zwei is Megumin from Konosuba(english dub). Drei is Saki from Fruits Baskets(also english dub). Have fun with that information. Now to resume the story.**

Roughly an hour passed in the Bizzell household. And by God, it was the most awkwardly uncomfortable hour Caleb and the girls have had to endure.

Caleb went over everything that each of them did the previous night _._ Well...he decided to omit a few details to save the girls some modesty. He wanted to help them after all, not degrade them. Then near the end, Drei took over explaining the gist what happened after they were all out cold thanks to the medicine.

They reacted...exactly like he expected.

****Earlier****

Caleb sat in a chair he pulled from the kitchen; leaning with his elbows to his knees and interlocked fingers covering his mouth pensively. He looked around at the girls who were intentionally avoiding eye contact with him and each other.

Mirabelle was covering her beet-red face in embarassment. Camilla focused her attention away from them out of shame with her tail wrapped around her waist tightly. Lyca was shocked when he told her what she did. She appeared to be taking the revelation quite harshly. She sat with her knees to her chest, tail lock between her legs, and ears pointed downwards while hiding her bright red flustered face; low canine whimpers could be heard. Right next to her, Zwei sat on the arm of couch her back turned to everyone and stuffing her face with a plate of bacon and sausage. Her face was rosy pink. Ein was covering her face with a pillow and groaning lowly to herself while Drei, who was still reading, gently pat her thigh in a 'there-there' fashion.

Caleb softly sighed to himself and thought, _'Alright._ _Now that we've put all the embarrassing shit out there, now it's time to start moving past this.'_

He rose up from his chair with a few of them noticing but avoiding eye contact. He audibly cleared his throat as they prepared for what he was about to say.

"Come on now guys, what's with the long faces? I already said I'm not mad anymore, in fact, I find this experience rather educational.", Caleb started as they listened to him intently as he continued, "First, I learned that two inches of carbon steel don't mean shit to a love crazed demon. Second, I learned I need to invest in two things: a big metal chastity belt like the Romans used and wet wipes. Lots and lots and lots of wet wipes."

He finished with a toothy grin looking around at them; it beginning to fade when he got no immediate response and worried if he's just making them feel worse. That is, until he heard the sound of disjointed muffled snorts and giggles. Caleb and the rest turned a surprised gaze at Mirabelle who cupped her mouth attempting to hold in her chuckles with her eyes clothes.

"Hehe, you may be right Dear. Those boxers can only offer _so_ much protection.", Mirabelle chuckles

Caleb smirked at her before continuing, "I know right? Especially when a certain lovely little Nightmare has a _bit_ of naughty side. Gotta say I don't dislike it though."

Mirabelle snorted again in a more hearty chuckle, "hahaha oh blimey, my host is a cheeky pervert. What am I going to do?", she says in mock distress. They laughed at one another as the rest stared at them in confusion. Lyca stared at them with her ears perked up and feeling the corners of her mouth twitch before forming a small grin. A couple of light giggles escaped her lips. Caleb noticed this and grinned at her.

"Oh oh, Lyca, sweetheart, I gotta ask.", Caleb inquired as the she wolf went quiet again; her ears pointing back down.

"Y-yes Chief?", She utters cautiously.

"How do your pants survive?"

Lyca was caught off guard only tilting her head quizzically, "W-Wha?"

"With strong thighs like those, I'm amazed the fabrics don't shred to pieces every time you squat. I couldn't even WALK after being squeezed by those literal leg prisons! Do you just punish your thigh master everyday?!", Caleb chuckled.

The She-wolf became more relaxed and even started to laugh with him.

Lyca stood up hands on her hips, "Ha, yep, these are my pride and joy. How else am I supposed to keep them in shape?", she says proudly striking poses showing her legs off, "Besides, it says a lot that you were able to _survive_ my prison in the first place Chief."

Caleb rubbed his head sheepishly.

"You were quite the rambunctious one Lyca, like a cute little puppy wanting to play.", Mirabelle giggled.

Lyca blushed a little, "Heyyyy, I-I'm not cute. I ain't some puny lap dog. I'm a proud big bad wolf, baby!"

"Well you've certainly got the 'pride' and the 'wolf' parts down. I prefer you NOT all big and bad though.", Mirabelle quipped.

"Mrrgrgrr, fine I'll take it. But ya gotta admit Mira, from Chief's description, you were real scary looking. ", Lyca replied giving Mirabelle a sly smirk. Mirabelle cheeks flushed pink giggling bashfully.

Camilla and the Zyklons continued eyeballing them trying to figure out what was happening. Camilla actually found it amusing but kept to herself uncertain she had any right to join in with them.

"Nooooo Lyca, that award definitely goes to Camilla over here.", Caleb stated gesturing to said demoness who immediately tensed up facing him upon hearing her name called out.

"Que?!", She utters in Spanish.

"Oh don't play dumb Ms. ' _Return mi lover or face destruction' ",_ Caleb says in a cheesy Hispanic accent, "Nah, but for real, you ma'am could make the demon from The Exorcist be like, ' _Oh Hell no, fuck this shit!' "_

Caleb, Mirabelle, and Lyca each burst out laughing as Camilla gazed at them ponderously before feeling the corners of her mouth curl upwards and a light giggle starting to grow within her.

"Ohoho, well...but your one to talk Señor. 'I SAID STOOOOPPPP!' ", Camilla says making her voice deeper and manlier trying to mimic him.

"Ha, he sounded like a screaming goat!", Mirabelle quipped.

"He did! Diablos mio, and it was so shrill. I swear he turned into a dying cat near the end ahahahaha!", Camilla replied as she and Mirabelle burst into laughter with Lyca joining in.

Caleb jokingly rolled his eyes as their cackles continued, " Yeah, yeah ok, keep it coming, that's it. Yeah see...see this is perfect. Uh huh."

"Oh, but Camilla, how DID you do that voice?", Mirabelle inquired.

Camilla wore a puzzled expression, "M-mi voz?"

"Hey yeah, that weird distorted demon voice.", Caleb pointed out.

"Oh!", Camilla said before concentrating, " **Ju mean like this?"**

Lyca held her cheeks in amazement with starry eyes, "Holy Bear balls! That's so freakin cool!"

" **Hehehehehe gracias, but it's a trait quite common among all devils as a kind of...deterrent."** , Camilla spoke before clearing her throat, "It's an effective way to intimidate would be attackers."

"Well it sho'nough worked last night. That and those bright red evil eyes, I was almost too scared to move. Remind me to always stay on your good side.", Caleb chuckled, "But you're also pretty amazing Camilla."

Camilla's cheeks flushed as a smile grew on her face, "Oh, um, Gracias, Señor Caleb."

"Oooh, I wanna learn how to do that! Can you teach me?", Lyca appears in front of Camilla tail wagging excitedly.

"Lyca, she just said it's a trait among her species. I'm not sure werewolve can just learn how to do it.", Mirabelle said.

"Awww, come on Mira, never know what you can do until you get up high as you can go.", Lyca replies as Caleb raised an eyebrow at her choice of words.

"That's it, no more 80s music for you!", Caleb stated.

As Caleb and his wards continued their banter, Ein and Zwei gave each other 'I don't know' shrugs.

"What is happening right now?", Ein questioned as the group burst into another round of laughter. Zwei just observed them, strangely feeling more at ease.

"Progress.", Drei uttered looking up from her book as her sisters turned their attention to her, "They're making progress."

******Now******

Things pretty much went like that up until Caleb gotten to roasting Ein and Zwei. The two were reluctant at first, but gradually loosened up enough to join in on the laughter. By the time noon rolled around, much of the laughter had died down and most of the food had been eaten. The previously tense atmosphere in the house was now replaced with lively, carefree chitchat among the girls.

Caleb felt like he could finally breath easy now. As he looked around at his houseguests and bodyguards, he realized it was the first time in a while this house he's lived in for the last few years has felt like...a _home._

His gaze lingered on Mirabelle as something important came to mind. He casually maneuvered towards her and knelt down to whisper in her ear. Camilla, having noticed, was a bit confused by Mirabelle stunned expression from whatever he told her. Mirabelle appeared to ruminate for moment before nodding to him with rosy cheeks and small grin.

"*clears throat* Hey. Hey everybody! I-We actually have an announcement.", Caleb stated as the other girls stopped what they were doing to focus on the pair. He could sense Mirabelle becoming nervous and gently squeezed her shoulder supportively, "Well, the short version is that Moon pie and I have made a big step in our relationship. Ain't that right baby?"

Mirabelle giggles leaning her head to his arm, "Hehe, that's right Dear."

The other girls became wide eyed in surprise and anticipation.

"W-whoa, did... are you guys engaged or something?!", Zwei exclaimed as the others became even more shocked.

Caleb felt his face heat up and a lump in his throat for a second. Mirabelle's skin turned beet-red with stunned look as steam wafted from her head.

"No, no no no noooo, we're not at that point! We just made things official! We're now boyfriend and girlfriend! That's what I meant!", Caleb explained before turning to Mirabelle, "Moon pie, please help me ou-wha!?"

He utters noticing Mirabelle's beet red face, spiraling eyes, and her slightly puffed out cheeks with steam emanating from her body. She gasps sending another puff of steam out of her mouth as she caught her breath.

"Moon pie?!"

"Eh?! S-sorry Dear! I-I stopped breathing for second there.", She apologizes touching her fingers together shyly, "and I might've drifted off somewhere else."

Caleb blinked at her answer thinking, _'Why is she so damn cute?'_

The other girls seemed to be processing the news individually. Lyca, and Camilla especially, seemed to be pondering it the most with equal parts surprised, intrigued, and... slightly hurt expressions.

Lyca bounded over towards the couple with a big smile showing her trademark white canines and supportively touching their shoulders.

"That's awesome guys. I'm so happy for both of you! Be honest, it's about time. I was starting to think you guys would stay in the friend zone forever.", Lyca stated happily despite her tail remaining still the whole time.

"Hehe, yeah, thanks Lyca.", Caleb smiles back before petting her head gingerly scratching her ears to which she sweetly chuckled her tail now wagging energetically. Mirabelle grinned at Lyca for being so supportive of them.

Ein's jaw hung open uttering gibberish trying to find the right words.

"Gotta admit, they do look pretty good together. Like sticky rice and mango or pretzels and chocolate.", Zwei chimed in.

"Or Cosby and the number '13375' ", Drei added.

As they chatted, behind them, Camilla sat with her hands to her lap smiling weakly with clear hints of disappointment and slight jealousy. Don't get her wrong, she WAS happy for them...but...

"EXCUSE ME!", Ein shouted as everyone fell silent observing her with questioning glares, "Aren't all of you overlooking the fact that this country STILL prohibits human/liminal relationships?! You forget my sisters and I work for ICEP Mr. Bizzell. We're obligated to report something like this."

She finished as Lyca, Camilla, and Zwei gave her displeased looks. Mirabelle became nervous from the sudden realization. As Ein looked around at everyone, a sense of unease crept down her spine. Nevertheless, she knew what she said is right and didn't waver. She looks down at Drei who shook her head in a 'you done fucked up' fashion.

"Annnd that's another thing I'd like to go ahead and address.", Caleb stated calmly, "I'm perfectly aware of the laws humans and liminals have to uphold AND the punishments for failure to do so. That part Sterling's pretty much hammered in like damn Commandment."

"But here's the thing. This girl right here, I love her. I fell IN love with her.", Caleb states interlocking his fingers with his girlfriend's and smiling at her warmly as she returned it with shimmering purple eyes full of adoration

"Well, Mr. Bizzell that's wonderful bu-", Ein starts but was cut off.

"Uh-uh, I'm not done! That's why I'd like to make a deal with you and your sisters.", He says as each of the Zyklons ears stood erect and focused on him curiously. Even Camilla, Lyca, and Mirabelle were curious what he was imposing, "In exchange for keeping our secret, I won't tell Sterling about last night. As a little bonus, whenever you guys are running low on food, I'll cook y'all something to eat. Deal?"

"Deal.", Zwei and Drei stated simultaneously much to Ein's shock and frustration.

"Wha?! Are you serious? You do realize what he's proposing amounts to blackmail and bribery!", Ein affirmed.

"And what you two did could amount to sexual assault and negligence.", Drei commented making Ein hang her mouth agape in realization and shock.

"Yeah sis, it's not like we're free from any accountability here. I know ya want us to do uphold our pride as agents but what our bosses don't know won't hurt them, but mostly us. Besides, come on, FREE food whenever we want! Do you not remember our insane rent back in our old one bedroom apartment? How we could barely keep groceries? We ate freakin cup noodles for dinner almost every night!", Zwei asserted.

"I envy the starving children in Africa, for they were never subjected to such cruelty.", Drei added.

Ein wanted to report but couldn't deny there was plenty of truth to what they say. She had plenty of reservations against all of this; she just wanted to perform her duty well. She never intended to let things get this out of control. She never does. "I... I know, but what will happen when they're caught huh? Even if we go along with this, we'll still get some of the blame. Maybe even have our status revoked ", she spoke hanging her head sullenly.

Caleb stepped up to her getting "Ein, ma'am, I understand you're just doing your job and I respect you for your dedication. You don't have to worry about having your names dragged through the mud. I'll take full responsibility for if we're ever caught. Notice I said _'IF'.", H_ e then turns to Mirabelle, "We'll be very, very careful won't we Moon pie?"

"Oh, um, yes Dear. We certainly will.", Mirabelle spoke with an assured grin.

"See? Besides, there's no way I'm going anywhere. Moon pie may be my girlfriend, but I care for all my homestays greatly and I won't let anything happen to any of them.", Caleb finished as Lyca and Camilla blushed happily. He then extends a hands to her, "I'll ask again, do we have a deal?"

Ein was floored by his commitment and willingness to take the blame for them. After mulling it over for a moment, she relented with a plaintive sigh. Once again she had to the adult in the situation.

She reached up grasped his hand with a surprising amount of strength Caleb wasn't ready for, "Yes...I-We accept. You better know what you're doing.", she uttered begrudgingly.

"I don't. Doesn't mean I'm not going to be careful though.", Caleb said sheepishly rubbing the pain out of his hand, "Plus, I'm pretty good at keeping secrets."

"Fine, I suppose that's good enough.", Ein uttered spiritlessly.

"Don't worry, you guys can be all lovey-dovey and we'll look the other way; for a number of reasons actually.", Zwei stated.

"At least he didn't go with the whole _'houseguests with benefits_ ' thing we've seen before.", Drei added, "Plus, food that's ACTUALLY food, so my lips are sealed."

"I won't say anything either Chief. Nobody's going to separate any of us! We're a family! Right Camilla?", Lyca finished looking at Camilla who's eyes widened before standing up beside Lyca facing Caleb

"Jes, of course. That's right. We are...a familia.", she says as if testing the word out, "And on my pride as a being of discord, I won't let tell any other soul about ju and...Senorita Mirabelle"

Caleb could sense the unease in her voice. He then stepped away from Mirabelle towards them and lay a firm hand on each of their shoulders. They each looked at him with anticipation.

"Thank you. Both of you are wonderful, I'm so grateful to have you both with us.", Caleb smiles at them looking up at Camilla then down to Lyca. Lyca's amber eyes lit up with cheerful vigor and smile happily before hugging and nuzzling his arm affectionately wagging her tail. Camilla hesitated a bit before smiling back with admiration in her eyes. Mirabelle watched the whole scene glad that both of them supported her new love life with her Dear. At the same time, she felt something was a bit off and even momentarily felt a tinge of...jealousy?

* _knock knock knock*_

Suddenly, knocking was heard at the front door. He the girls turned their attention to it wondering who it could be.

"Huh, wonder who this is now. Hang on I'll g-", Caleb said maneuvering past everyone to answer the door only Ein to stop him.

"Wait! Let me answer it. It could be assassin from the Malone family posing as a mail carrier to kill you with a pistol disguised in a postage box.", Ein said before rushing to the door standing in front of it with her long scythe-like blades extending outwards.

"That's...oddly specific. You really think they'd just send someone in broad daylight? It could be an actual mail man.", Caleb stated a bit worried but still trying to be reasonable.

Zwei got up drawing her blades, "True, but we're not taking the chance. Organizations like these can send anyone at any time to take you out.", she then gets into a lung position in front of Caleb ready to strike at any moments.

Caleb felt a pair of arms pull him close and saw it was Mirabelle with a scared but determined look as she prepared to do...something, anything to protect him. He turned to see Camilla with a black magic seal in her open palm and Lyca brandishing her claws while facing the door.

"Guys come on, let's just see who's at the door before we-"

"Whoa! Uh, mornin' to ya ma'am, is Caleb wake y-OH!", came the familiar voice of Caleb's supervisor, Rodney, yelping in fear. He was holding a carry pack with his MacBook pro and two roll up slots attached.

"I'll be asking the questions sir! State your name and purpose for being here. I would require a form of identification.", Ein stated in a professional yet threatening tone while having her scythe brandished ready to strike if he made any desperate moves.

"Ma'am what do you mean?! You one of Caleb's houseguests or something? I just wanted to drop off some specs for him to go over!", Rodney stated holding up the carrying pack a bit fearful of the imposing woman. Suddenly a small gust of wind blew from the house almost knocking him down. He was surprised to see standing before him what appeared to be a girl in her mid-teens,with a very similar appearance to the taller woman, brandishing twin blades on her crossed arms at him.

"You heard the lady! Identification. Take it out or I'll just slice it out.", Zwei ordered.

Caleb broke free from Mirabelle grip to put a stop to this nonsense, "Alright, that's enough you two! He IS my supervisor, we've worked together the last three years."

"How are you sure he's not a shape-shifter hired by the Malones?!", Ein inquired not convinced.

"Lyca, you Rodney's scent right? You getting anything?", he asked the She-wolf.

"Hmm, *sniff sniff sniff* Hey, he does smell like him, so it had to be him.", Lyca responded.

"Yes, BUT, shape-shifters are known to even replicate physical attributes of other people; including, body texture, speech impediments, and even natural body odors.", Ein explained.

"Alright, let me try something else then", Caleb deadpaned at Ein before looking to Rodney who had an expressions pleading him to call them off, " _Three, six, nine. Damn she fine. Move it to me sock it to me one more time_ _",_ he started as Rodney switch was flipped

" _Get low. Get low, get low, get low, get low_ ,", Caleb continued as Rodney quickly, with a ton of enthusiasm, joined in, " _to the windowwwww, to the wall. Til the sweat roll down my balls. All these bitches crawl."_

The girls...were utterly baffled by what was happening right now. Ein and Zwei gave each other confused glances.

"Ok, let him go it's really him. Only HE is corny enough to sing old ass shit with that much heart.", Caleb explained. Each of the girls seemed to still comprehending his bizarre method of identifying an imposter. Ein and Zwei retracted their blades allowing him to step inside.

"Gahhh-lee! Really stepping up security around here.", Rodney stated rubbing his neck looking back at the two scythe wielding girls, "You got TWO more girls Caleb?"

"Sorry about that, they're my new bodyguards. The tall one is Ein Zyklon, the one next to her is her sister Zwei, and the one on the couch is her other sister Drei", Caleb introduces them respectively.

"Hello. I greatly apologize for the inconvenience." "Hey there, same to a lesser extent" " I also exist.", They each greeted respectively.

"Bodyguards?", Rodney leans in and whispers Caleb, "is...this bout that whole uhh...thing with them gangsters?"

"Yeah, and I'd like ya to keep it kinda hush hush. Nobody else can know. I don't need to cause some kind of panic at work.", Caleb requested in a serious tone. Rodney nodded agreeing to keep quiet about it

"Hiya, Rod!", Lyca bounds towards them hold her fist out.

"Hey, Wolfy, been a while! What you been up to?", Rodney replies bumping fists with her.

"Nothin' much, workin out, Red Dead, you know, just doing me.", Lyca answered nonchalantly. Rodney chuckles before noticing Mirabelle.

"And how have you been, Ms. Marequine?"

Mirabelle calms herself, "Fine, t-thank you for asking sir."

"That's good to h-", Rodney stopped, eyes widening as soon as he saw Camilla, the rather imposing looking devil, staring at him arms crossed and a look of discontent. He gulped feeling a chill go down his spine.

"Uhhhh, hi...you...must be new here too?", Rodney nervously replied only for Camilla to scoff at him turning away.

Caleb pulled him to the side, "Yes, she's my actual new houseguest-Ms. Camilla Sartana. Don't take it personally, she's just not very open towards strangers."

"N-no, uhh, it's fine, f-for real. Anyway, she just... surprised me a bit.", He says turning to Camilla, "It's nice to meet you ma'am."

Camilla begrudgingly turned to him narrowing her red eyes at him, "Hola", she utters a bit forced and full of distaste. Caleb sighed to himself before deciding to end this conversation.

"So, you say you have some designs for me to look on over?", Caleb inquires.

"Sure do! It's a bit confidential so I came over to drop it off to you personally. That blade design you presented was just what the development boys were looking for and wanted us to look over this new little project. By 'us', I of course, mean you. ", He says opening his case handing Caleb a flash drive and two slender metal cylinder containers.

"Wow, thanks. Your unwavering trust in me warms my heart.", Caleb replied half sarcastically.

"Aww, you're welcome bud. Ok, I've gotta run, as usual verify the parameters and send me the results.", Rodney says as makes for the door with Caleb opening it for him. When he was outside he suddenly turned to Caleb gesturing him to come out too. Caleb stepped out closing the door.

"Hey...so...it's true. You do have...a devil living with you now.", Rodney said coming to terms with it.

"Well, yeah, is that a problem?", Caleb inquired crossing his arms.

"A little man. Now I'm a very devout member of my church but even I don't have anything against her kind. I was just caught off guard, is all. But you know, plenty of folks down South don't like her people. I just wanna make sure you play it safe and watch out for her and yourself.", Rodney said sound genuinely concerned.

"I will. Believe me, I know how people feel about Camilla's race but I took her in my home because I wanted to help her. I'll be damned if I'm going to be scared into regretting that decision.", Caleb stated.

"Alright, good on ya man. Just be careful.", He said preparing to leaving for his car that was parked on the curb before stopping in place, "Oh yeah, somethin' else I wanted to ask you. You know there was a full moon last night? Did you have any trouble out of your girls?"

"...Nope. Gave'em some pills and they all slept like babies.", Caleb lied as convincingly as he could, "What about you? How was your Scylla girl, what's her name again?"

Rodney eyes widened for a split second, "...Good. She was...good. It's Sally by the way, she slept well."

There was an awkward silence for a moment between the two men.

"Well, I'll be seeing you, Cal.", Rodney said as he left. Caleb went back inside to be met by the girls, particularly Mirabelle.

"Is everything alright Dear?", Mirabelle inquired concerned for him.

Caleb gently cupped her head massaging her ear to ease her, "It's fine Moon pie, just discussing a few private details on the project."

"Señor, does that man come here frequently?", Camilla asked with clear discontent.

"Not frequently, but sometimes he does to check on my progress on projects.", Caleb noticed her fall silent as if contemplative, "He's a nice guy Camilla. Don't worry he grows on you."

"Yeah, he's a pretty good guy. I could tell the first time I met him.", Lyca added.

"That was not the look given by someone worth trusting. I will tolerate his presence but I will not engage him any further.", Camilla responded coldly clearly not convinced. Caleb sighed realizing he'd have to get her out of that habit soon.

"Well at least I CAN say you didn't threaten him on first introduction.", Caleb spoke a bit agitated rolling his eyes landing on the Zyklons, Ein and Zwei.

"Wha? I was just being cautious, sir! We still don't know what the enemy is fully capable of! It's best to observe anyone with a little bit of scrutiny.", Ein explains before Zwei jumps in.

"That's right. You got lucky this time but who knows when an enemy could strike."

"You guys sure are good at NOT making someone even more paranoid.", Caleb stated facetiously.

"That's just what our old crisis counselor trainer said.", Drei added as her sisters both made shushing gestures.

Ignoring that, Caleb repositioned the containers in hand turning heading towards the hall way, "Whatever. Anyway I'm going to be in my office for a few hours."

"Aww, but I was going to ask if we could go for run in the park.", Lyca whined in disappointment.

"Sorry, this looks pretty important and I want to knock it out as soon as I can. We could go later though.", Caleb says trying to comfort her. She slumps her shoulders with ears pointed down looking like a scolded puppy.

"I could go with her. Since I'm an ICEP agent, I can act as her chaperone. Plus, I'm sure I can keep up with her better than you could.", Zwei volunteered much to Ein's confusion and suspicion.

"Zwei, what are you-"

"Sounds good to me. Lyca, is that ok with you?", Caleb inquired the She-wolf in question.

"Hey wait a min-"

"Heck yeah! Let's go right now Zwei.", Lyca happily stated before grabbing Zwei by the hand pulling her towards the door. All while Ein became visibly agitated.

"Hey, hey, easy. I still need fully functional arms you know.", Zwei said feeling soreness grow in her joint.

"Both of you stop rig-"

"Make sure to get her back before I start dinner. I'm counting on ya.", Caleb interrupted as Zwei and Lyca turned to him.

"Got it Chief." "No problem, Boss. I haven't failed an escort mission yet.", they said respectively before leaving out.

"Hey! You're seriously just going to let her take one of your homestays out by herself?! What if something happens?", Ein demanded.

"It's fine.", Caleb said sternly, "I could tell from that look in her eyes. She's not going to let anything happen to her. I decided to trust her because of that. But if you feel like something could happen, you're welcome to tag along."

"I...but...but I can't leave Drei alone either to-"

Caleb stopped her, "I think your sister has proven to me she is more than capable of holding down the fort on her own, don't you think?"

"The recognition I deserve but don't need.", Drei commented, "I will watch over them just make sure to arm the system next door. Also, don't go in my room. It's booby-trapped."

"O-ok, fair enough I suppose. Alright, I'll be back soon Drei.", Ein stated leaving as the door closed behind her.

"I'd call that jinxing herself but that would imply she had any luck to begin with.", Drei said before returning to reading her book.

Caleb shook his head before turning to Camilla and Mirabelle.

"So what you guys going to do?", he asked.

Camilla seemed to ponder that question for a second before Mirabelle gave her answer.

"I was hoping we could finish that movie we saw earlier. I-if that's fine by you Ms. Sartana.", Mirabelle asked.

"Oh, Si Señorita. Dat would be nice. I don't really get to watch many of these picture shows humans like so much, but I found those two women enjoyable.", Camilla spoke contentedly grinning at Mirabelle.

Caleb nodded in satisfaction, "Alright, you guys enjoy yourselves. Heads up, that movie might have have a few...intense scenes."

"Ok, thank you love.", Mirabelle chimed as he disappeared into the hallway

"Err, so this um...Net Flicks? How does it work exactly? I don't see any thing that looks like a net.", Camilla inquired confused by the many titles on the screen and curious testing the function of each button on the remote.

Mirabelle went to her side "Oh, well here let me show you. It's quite simple really..."

...

Caleb sat down leaning back in the chair at his desk closing his eyes in quiet contemplation. This morning had really taken a lot out of him, emotionally and spiritually. Honestly, he couldn't believe how lucky he was things managed go as well as they did. At least they managed to salvage their relationships with each other. Maybe with more time they could truly move on...as a family.

Caleb straightened up in his chair at that thought. He slowly opened a droor to his right and stared down at a large leather bound book visibly worn a bit from age. He frowned at the only memento of what he thought family truly meant. Realizing he's starting to slip back into toxic thoughts he slammed the droor shut deciding to focus back on anything else.

He plugs the flashdrive Rodney gave him and immediately opened up the only document folder on it. Instantly, the screen displayed 3D models and simulations in AutoCAD. He unrolled both of the large schematics. One being of the turbine blades their currently working on, the other being the outer structure of the turbine itself and it's dimensional parameters.

"Hmm, there's a few variables left unsolved.", Caleb uttered thinking out loud, "Thermal expansion needs to be constrained to provide optimal performance. Oof this is gonna be a while."

Caleb takes a can of diet Dr. Pepper he grabbed from the kitchen and pops the cap before enjoying the burning sensation and crisp taste. He then grabs some ear buds plugging them in his laptop and opened his playlist, "Gonna need something thinkin' music."

He clicks the play button as a base-line beat start in his ear, _'Im a fuckin' walkin' paradox. No I'm not. Threesome with a fuckin' triceratops, Reptar...',_ Caleb nodded to the beat as he got to work.

...hours later...

Caleb finished his research with only a minor headache and sent Rodney the results. Lyca and Zwei returned from the park seemingly without problems. That is until he heard Ein scolding her sister for something as her sister ignored and downplayed it before resuming her conversation with Lyca. Ein appeared frustrated before relenting. Caleb decided to just let that situation be but also found it nice that Lyca and Zwei were bonding well.

Speaking of bonding, Camilla and Mirabelle finished watching 'Thelma and Lousie' from beginning to end for the first time. They were...a bit surprised by it. Turns out it was very different from what either of them expected but they loved it nonetheless. They each exchanged thoughts on their some of their favorite parts and how they really understood and enjoyed the relationship of main characters. Camilla even comforted Mirabelle as she wept over the ending scene. Caleb loved seeing the two of them finally getting along.

The rest of the day went by relatively normal or at least what passes for normal nowadays. The only thing even close to conflict they had was when Zwei and Lyca wanted to use the tv to play some games but Camilla and Mirabelle wanted to watch another movie. Caleb mediated that by just letting them use his second PS4 on the Zyklons tv next door. Drei joined them to make sure they didn't have too much fun. He then decided to watch a movie with Camilla and Mirabelle...with Ein joining them. He decided on a Southern classic, 'Forrest Gump', which got quite a few laughs out of each of them.

During the movie, Mirabelle cuddled up next to him sweetly nuzzling his shoulder. At the same time, Caleb noticed Camilla would have a somber almost longing look as she watched them; only to turn her attention back to the movie whenever he glanced at her. He needed to do something to help her soon. About three-fifths of the way through the movie, Caleb decided to start on dinner. Camilla offered to help but he politely declined much to her slight disappointment.

Dinner went off without a hitch. Of course, because they still haven't been grocery shopping, the Zyklons joined them. Caleb decided to go with a classic Alabama dish tonight;. chicken fried steak and pork strips with spicy black eyed peas, mashed potatoes and gravy, and a Ceasar salad(for Mirabelle). He noticed it was quite noisy at the dinner table tonight. Everyone conversing with each other on different topics, utensils scraping the plates; a stark contrast from the quiet, lifeless nights he ate alone. He kinda liked it.

...much later...

' _Don't stop, believin', hold on to that freedom yeeeahhh',_ Caleb hummed as put away the dishes to dry and put a few things in soapy water to soak over night.

Night time somehow came much quicker today than normal. Everyone had eaten their fill and taken their baths. Ein and her sisters did a sweep of the area around Caleb's property for anything suspicious. Thankfully, nothing was out of the ordinary much to everyone's relief. Lyca asked if she could sleep over with Zwei for the night to which Caleb allowed. After Caleb armed the security system to his house for the night, Ein and her sisters, along with Lyca, went next door. Before leaving, Drei made sure to remind him to use the salve she made; making sure to emphasize the excruciating soreness his muscles will feel next morning if he doesn't.

As he was turning in for the night, he felt an odd sense of Deja vu followed by a sinking feeling in his stomach. Immediately he takes out his phone and goes to his weather app checking the forecast. He scrolled through and breathed sigh relieved to see it was only a third quarter moon tonight. As exhausted, in every sense of the word, that he was he REALLY couldn't handle two full moons in a row. He got to his door which still had the protruding indentation from Camilla's hit. Eh, he'll call someone tomorrow about it. He was about to enter the quiet sanctum that was his bedroom for some much needed rest when...

"C-caleb Dear?", came the voice of Mirabelle. He turned to see her standing with her door partially open, "C-can I perhaps see you...for a bit? I-in my room?"

As exhausted as he was, he knew he couldn't resist when she asked him like that. Curse those adorable purple peepers!

"Sure, just give me five minutes, K?", Caleb replied before entering his room closing the door; oblivious to the delighted blush on her cheeks.

He changed into a plain purple t-shirt and black pajama bottoms and applied the salve Drei left him on his arms, legs, and lower torso. It had a pungent scent to it, kinda like ginger. But what was on his mind was seeing what Moon pie wanted so he could get some rest already. He left his room and lightly knocked on her door.

"Come in.", Her voice muffled as he opened the door; of course using extra effort since it still had freakin metal slabs in it. He walks in to see her near her bed beckoning him over, "Please...sit Dear."

He raised an eyebrow in suspicion but complied with her request and sat down on the soft mattress. He then noticed she appeared to be fidgeting and repeatedly glanced at him nervously. It didn't take a genius to know something was wrong.

"Something wrong Moon pie?"

Mirabelle snapped herself out of it suppressing the urge to retreat, "N-no, I'm okay. I-I just wanted to thank you. For everything you've done for me. For all of us."

"Oh, well, don't mention it, just doing whatever I can to help you guys. I'm sure if our roles were reversed, you'd probably do the same for me.", Caleb replied.

Mirabelle looks away pensively, "That's just it. I don't think I could've, and certainly not how I was earlier this morning. I thought everything was over for me and I... didn't want...to go on anymore.", She says before looking to him with elated eyes, "But you...you came to me and showed me how much I mattered. You saved me Caleb. Not only that, you brought us all closer. I feel closer to Lyca and now Ms. Sartana and I are actually friends. I have to give back."

Caleb leaned in and kissed her forehead, "You don't have do anything. I'm just glad I could help at all. Besides, you guys did the bonding yourselves. All I did was get you all together."

"D-dear, Do you...do you remember when you said we all deserve a do-over?", She asks eyes filling with devotion and a soft tone.

"Yeah...what exactly-Wah!", Caleb gasps flinching as he suddenly felt her hand clumsily stroking his crotch. He saw her face flushed red with desire and slight embarassment, "Moon pie! W-what are you...?"

"I...I want a second chance to show how much I love you. The right way, with all my heart and soul.", Mirabelle utters feeling her breath quicken as he grew harder. Though her pace was erratic and imprecise, Caleb still trembled from her touch.

"M-moon pie...stop hold up a second.", Caleb says clasping her hand making her cease her movements. She looked at him worried she was overstepping as he calmed himself, "You don't have to force yourself to do anything? I know you love me."

"I-I know I don't HAVE to, but I want to. It's just...I've never done anything like this before.", she then blushes covering her lips, "I-It's embarrassing to say but I recently started reading this book _on...stuff like_ this...and I...have may learned some things.", she murmurs embarassment while pulling a medium sized book from under her mattress handing it to him hesitantly. His jaw dropped flipping through it shocked by the hyper-realistic images of male and female genitalia, step-by-step instructions on different sexual acts and positions, and even a list of natural aphrodisiacs. She's been reading stuff like THIS?!

Caleb paused taking in the fact she went through this much effort...for him. One hand he was very flattered on another GODDAMN! He then smiled realizing her words were sincere and she really wanted to do this, "You are something else Moon pie. I mean that in the sweetest way possible. Honestly, I wouldn't mind showing my love too. But let's take our time, you're not the only one who isn't quite used to this stuff( unless late night hentai streams count), he says the last part under his breath "

"What was that Dear?", she asks puzzled.

"I-I said let's both do our best.", he quickly corrected.

Mirabelle smiled happily at him, "Yes, of course love. B-but...I only want to try this much for now. I'm not ready for...other things...just yet.", she says before turning the book to page 69. Caleb's eyes widen as he blushes.

"Oooh, look at you Miss Naughty.", Caleb smirks cheekily to which she giggled bashfully. He scoots closer cupping the side of her face as she nuzzled his palm and gazed at him lovingly. They leaned to each other for a passionate kiss.

 _~WARNING! Lemons!~_

Their lips interlocked as they each savored the taste of each other. Their breathing became more ragged as their hunger for each other grew more intense. They each other close with Mirabelle's soft breasts mushing into his chest. Pretty soon, Mirabelle became bold enough to demand access with her tongue which Caleb eagerly welcomed. The sound of smacking and low grunts and moans filled their ears spurring them to explored every nook and craney of each other's mouth. Heat between them grew as they continued their make-out session. Like last time, Mirabelle took a more submissive allowing him to take the dominant role.

Finally, they separated to catch their breath while staring at each other adoringly. Caleb noticed the look in her eyes was different from the previous night. There wasn't purely just desire in them. There was devotion and trust. He then noticed her eyes were fixated downwards with deepening blush before realizing he had a huge erection outlining his PJs. She gulped her hand trembling as she repeatedly reached and pulled back unsure of herself; which Caleb picked up on.

"It's ok. It's ok, Moon pie, just go slowly.", Caleb speaks softly in encouragement.

"Y-yes, um...c-can I...see it?", she asks nervously.

"Yeah", Caleb nods before unbuttoned his pajamas pulling them down along with his underwear. She gasps as his full hardened length springs forth. Her eyes widening and her agape in shock as her mind went blank. The real thing was much different than what she seen in the book but still very fascinating, "You can do more than just look you know.", he says comfortingly taking her hand bringing it to his shaft. He trembles a bit feeling her fingers against him while she softly exhaled. She lightly grabs him feeling how strong it was and the heat seemed it was going to melt her palm.

"Don't rush yourself, take it slow. Start by going up and down.", Caleb encouraged snapping her out of her daze as he guided her.

"Ok, I-I'll b-begin", She uttered as her heart beat furiously. She started by gently stroking him underneath from base to tip before wrapping her hand around his shaft; as much as she could at least. She focused on stroking him up and down starting of slow before gradually picking up the pace. Caleb shifted under her groaning in pleasure as she jerked him off with silky soft hands.

"Does this feel good? Am I doing it right Dear?", she says with concerned expression.

"I-it's great haaa Moon pie...you're doing great. K-ack...keep going.", Caleb strains out. Mirabelle smiled in relief before refocusing on her task. she continued for a couple minutes as the musky, yet gingery scent emanating his region grew stronger. It smelled strange but she didn't dislike. In fact, it aroused her even more as her thoughts became hazy and her hot breath blew against his member sending chills down Caleb's spine. Only one thought repeated in her mind compelling her bring her face closer to the tip. She gave it a taste which made Caleb jump suddenly bringing her out of the trance.

"Ah! I'm sorry Dear! I-I didn't me-Did I hurt you?", Mirabelle ceased afraid she did something wrong.

"No,no , that just...felt so good it surprised me.", Caleb assured her.

"Really?"

Caleb petted her head, "Yeah, it felt amazing. You...wanna keep going? We can stop if you don''t want to"

"No, I said I want to do this.", She says before grabbing him at the base making him tense slightly. She gave him a few more experimental licks at the tip watching before swirling the hot, wet muscle around the head eliciting sweet moans from Caleb. Boosting her confidence, she dragged her tongue up and down his shaft; licking and sucking and leaving every inch covered in hot saliva. She loved how good he tasted and couldn't stop herself. Caleb clenched his teeth sucking in air and gripped the mattress tightly as pleasure eroded any rationality he had left.

Mirabelle soon wanted more of him as she eyed his glistening member hungrily while panting. She open her mouth sucking on his head swirling her tongue around. The moist hot sensation drove Caleb sense into overdrive as he threw his head up to the ceiling moaning loudly.

She then felt Caleb's hand on her head petting her encouragingly as she continued, "GAhhhahhh H-Hollllly shit, Moon pie...that Ahhagh feels so good. Oh fuck...", He said through erratic breath. Mirabelle giggled delightedly as she sucked him; the vibrations sending more pleasure through his body. She wondered how much of him she could fit. She curled her lips a bit further down until she filled her mouth with half his shaft before slowly bobbing her head. His member jabbed and scaled against her cheeks and roof of her mouth. Caleb breathed harder running his fingers through her hair as she sped up her pace. He felt her hands grip his sides for more support. The insane amount of ecstasy he was feeling from her fellatio required all his concentration to keep from blowing his load right then and there. He then felt her take more of him in her; this would've been his limit when she suddenly made a gagging sound and pulled off of him coughing.

"Hahh...Moon pie.", He says concerned while catching his breath, "You alright?"

"*cough* Y-yes. I just...pushed myself too much. Please, let's keep going", says placing her hands on his sides with a look of solemn determination.

"Ok, but no need to choke yourself. You doing fantastic as you are.", Caleb grins as she smiles appreciatively at him before a lightbulb went off in her head.

"Dear, I just remembered something else I read that I'd like to try", she says while unbuttoning her shirt from the bottom. Caleb watched in anticipation as she exposed more of her flesh. Slowly to a stop when got to her now partially exposed breasts. He then noticed her nervous expression and looking up at him, "U-um, I...c-can you...perhaps do the...last one Dear?:

Caleb gulped audibly, "S-sure", he says as he reached both hands underneath her breasts making her shudder against his touch. Pushing them up, the last came loose and Caleb jaw dropped as her creamy double D rosy red tipped orbs bounced into full view. He noticed she wasn't wearing a bra either; clear that she was intending to do this from the start. She then quickly covered her nipples much to Caleb's confusion.

"P-please don't stare so much. Now, um lie down", She requested and he did as told lying sprawled on the bed. She position herself with her front legs at the sides of his thighs before bringing her chest to his groin.

' _Holy shit is do she gonna do what I thiiiiiiiiiiiii-",_ Caleb mentally screamed as her warm, soft mounds of flesh enclosed around his manhood in a silky grip. Mirabelle shuddered feeling his hot meat rod against her sensitive flesh. She grinned at how cute it was when it poked out and went back inside her breasts; like peekaboo.

"H-how do my b-breasts feel, D-dear?", She shakily asked kneading her breast up and down.

" _great *_ clears throat* It's great please continue.", Caleb voice cracks but quickly corrects himself. Mirabelle giggles to herself at how adorable he was.

Mirabelle thought back on what she read and began kneading her breasts around his cock in a circular motion. Caleb moaned and groaned shifting with every motion she made and encouraging her to increase her pace. His precum collected on her breast, lubricating his shaft making it slide in and out more easily. The scent once again intoxicating her sense and driving her into single minded lust. She licked his head every time it poked out enjoying the someone salty taste of precum before taking him in her mouth once. Caleb groaned lustfully from the double stimulation. Good thing the walls in her room were partially sound proof for some reason. She kept bobbing her head while her tits sandwiching him in undulating flesh.

"Haahh ghahh M-moon pie, I can't Haghh...I'm gonna cum.", Caleb warned between moans. This only made her increase her pace even more.

Mirabelle could feel his manhood twitching in her mouth, "Thash fine...gwo awead, cum fwor me!"

Caleb instinctively grabs her head guiding downwards and feeling her pointed ears, "Ghaahaaa Moon pie ah Fuuuuuck!", he moans releasing into her mouth as her eyes widening at the unexpectedly high volume of hot liquid. She gulped some of it down before gasping and popping off him; his white, hot liquid covering the upper portion of her breasts, rim of her mouth, and even her hair bangs. She seemed to fall in to a trance staring wide-mouthed and eyes suddenly glowing before slowly dimming. Both of them panted furiously trying to catch their breath.

They soon were able to recover themselves before they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Haah, damn Moon pie...just...just damn. That was amazing.", Caleb praised before noticing the...condition of her face, "Oh, uh, I'm...so sorry for all of...that."

Mirabelle giggles innocently, "It's ok Dear. I'm happy you did this to me. It proves how much you love me.", She closes her eyes licking the cum at the top of her lip tasting with Caleb raising an eyebrow. She smiled reopening her now glowing purples eyes , "Besides, you taste really good Dear."

Caleb rubbed the back of his head, "Hehe, well...um ok. But, you should probably clean it off now."

"Certainly.", She complies before reaching under her mattress again. This time pulling out a package of wet wipes and opening it up. Caleb raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh, why do you have those? And why were they in the same spot as the book?", Caleb inquired already guessing the answer.

"Oh, um n-no reason in particular", She blushed clearly embarrassed touching the tips of her fingers in a vain display of innocence. Caleb nodded in an 'Mmhmm' fashion unconvinced. She cleaned herself off getting every inch off her breasts and her face. Caleb noticed there was still a bit in her bangs.

He grabs a wet wipe, "Hold still, you a little up here.", he says wiping her hair clean, "There we go."

"Thank you, Dear.", She smiles sweetly at him.

"Well, now that you're all clean, guess it's my turn.", Caleb finished in a mischievous tone.

"For whaHAAhahghhhhhhh!", She exclaimed as Caleb grabbed handfuls of her breasts and squeezing them vigorously, "Haagghhh...Dear, W-w-w-w-what at you doing?!"

Caleb grinned rogishly while continuing assault, "Just a little payback for your surprise fondling earlier, and these creme puffs are just begging for attention.", he then got closer to her quivering form until his lips were right against her ear, "Besides, I don't think it's fair that I'm the only one being serviced here."

Mirabelle wanted to answer back but found her words distorted into sporadic moaning and unintelligible pleasure noises. He increased his ferocity; kneading and contorting flesh in a variety of shapes, massaging them, and even planting kisses every so often. The little Nightmare was practically bursting at the seams as every inch of her trembling body recieved waves of ecstasy she never even knew existed. Her tail whipped about erratically sending purple mist around the room as her horsey rear grinded excitedly against the hem of the bed. Her womanhood, both of them, were leaking like faucets right now.

"Mwahhaahhh...haaw...C-Caleb...you're hrwaaa...being s- so rough", She strained.

Caleb was proud he was getting a favorable reaction despite not really knowing what the hell he was doing. Then an idea, influenced by a video he watched in his alone time, popped up. He stopped his groping, to Mirabelle's confusion, then squeezed her hardened nipples pulling them hard.

"WRHAAAAAA! ", She exclaimed arching her back throwing her head to the ceiling, "N-n-no, not there! I'm too sensitive!"

"I had a feeling. Mmmm, I wonder what happens if I do...this!", Caleb giggles feigning ignorance before stroking her nipples in a motion similar to milking a cow. Mirabelle squirmed and moaned loudly in pure bliss as jolts of pleasure surged in every nerve in her body.

Mirabelle eyes roll to the back of her head, "Hhaghhh...I-I-I-I feel like I'm floating away...m-my mind...is going blank."

Caleb released one of her breasts and wrapped his arm around her eliciting a squeak from her. He then peppered her neck in kisses and caressed her back from her skin to her velvety fur. All while massaging her left breast. Honestly, it took a lot of his concentration to achieve this synchronization but it worked; very well.

"~C-Caleb...Caleb. It's feels so goooood! _More. I want more_ ~", She croons while unfastening her cloak and pushing the front portion down her lower half. Caleb stopped his motions eyes widened seeing her womanhood for the first time. It was neatly trimned almost hairless save for the V-shaped stubble and she was dripping wet. Caleb marveled at the area as if he was looking at the most beautiful thing on earth; all monuments pale in comparison. She gently lifted his chin the meet each other's gaze. Her eyes were glazed with love, trust, and desire and smiled at him before gently taking his hand guiding it to her entrance, "~ I want more. _Please Dear, give me more of your touch_!"

Caleb pulled back a little at first feeling the situation starting to resemble how she was the previous night. That is until she kissed him on the cheek giving him a look that said 'It's OK'. Caleb smiled happy knowing it was truly her.

He moved his hand to her folds and began caressing her with his index finger. He experimentally traced it feeling out the shape and warm wetness while Mirabelle clung to him shivering desperately clutching his shoulders. Caleb made a bold move and shoved his entire finger inside her causing to gasp at the sudden intrusion and hold him tighter. Caleb admired the hot, moist walls pulsating around his finger and began exploring more of her insides. Mirabelle buried her face in his neck kissing and licking his skin with her hot breath against him. He could feel her heart pounding almost in synch with his. He got hard again as prodded and scraped her walls as she wriggled, moaned, and gasped with each move he made. She felt his hardened dick rub against her stomach then instinctively grabbed him and began stroking him. Caleb tensed up, having cum previously he was pretty sensitive right now.

Mirabelle gave a snarky grin, "I-I-If you WAHHGHH...wanna playyyhhh like that, I...caHAHGH too.", she utters gliding her palm teasingly up and down his shaft.

"Ha, Tha-hooo my girl!", Caleb smirked before adding his middle finger.

"Haghh...oh gods..Gods! Dear, I can feel something coming! Stir me up more! I'll...I'll do the same for you.", She moaned in his ear encouraging him even more before increasing the speed of her stroking.

"Hrrrghaaaaaaa...Moon pie...yeah baby, come on.", Caleb groaned as he felt her walls locking his fingers in a hot vice. He could feel his climax approaching the made hooking motion with his fingers. She lost it as her breathing became more erratic and her walls grew tighter.

"AHGhhg...D-Dear...I-I can't...h-hold...I'm H-HAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!" , "Moon pie!"

Mirabelle screamed into his shoulder riding out her climax and leaving Caleb's hand drenched in her love nectar. Caleb grunted clenching his eyes as he rode out his climax out and covering the top of her stomach and part of her hand in semen. When they had each emptied themselves, they collapsed on the bed in exhaustion.

~Lemonade~

After a couple minutes, they were able to catch their breath. They lay next to each other-Mirabelle on her side and Caleb on his back-staring at each other smiling and giggling. They used the last of the wipes to clean themselves off.

"You...are a fast learner.", Caleb says playfully messing with her hoof, "You sure you needed a sex book for this?"

"Perhaps not, but I...assume it couldn't hurt to know...some things.", she replies returning a content grin.

Caleb gave her a coy grin, "Do I even wanna ask where you got this 'how-to' sex manual?"

"No.", she answered plainly but whimsically, "and it shall remain a mystery?"

"Fair enough.", Caleb chuckled before looking down at the sheets below them now stained in their sweat and love juices, "Ah damn, you're poor sheets."

"It's ok, I was going to do laundry tomorrow anyway.", She whispers before moving closer to cuddle. She draped her horse legs around his thighs and nuzzled head into his chest with a content hum.

Caleb wrapped an arm around her human half and gently caressed her cheek, "Well, this mess IS half mine, so I'll help you."

"Thank you, Dear.", she purred sweetly pecking his cheek, "This...may sound uncouth...but I...wouldn't mind you getting me messy again."

"Heh, nowww look who's the pervert.", Caleb teased playing with her ear, "I'll take you up on that."

Mirabelle blushed happily crooning next to him as tiredness began to overtake her, "I love you, Dear.", she whispers before falling asleep in his embrace.

"I love you too.", Caleb whispers in her ear. He played with her hair locks as she softly snored into his chest.

' _Welp, I did the one thing I wasn't supposed to. On top of that, I blackmailed MON agents to keep my secret. I could spend the rest of my life in prison. So...why am I so happy?!",_ Caleb thought looking at the beautiful girl sleeping next to him, _'I have to be very careful. I promise, I won't let anyone take you away, Moon pie.'_

Caleb held her tight before finally drifting off to slumber. Unaware of the glowing red eyes in the crack of the door before softly closing it. It was Camilla, having previously been awaken by the strange noises (thanks to her super sensitive hearing) and went to investigate. What she didn't expect to find was Señor and Señorita Mirabelle...

She went back to her room repeatedly telling herself ' _it was none of her business'_ before locking herself in for the rest of the night to sort out her...complicated feelings.

 **WR**

 **You the readers: "So how long are going to make the Lemon scene?"**

 **Me: "YES!"**

 **But in all seriousness, Hi Fam, hope life's treating you guys well. I've been pretty good. Working, doing Summer classes, and of course writing. So as you can see we've reached OVER 100 FOLLOWERS, HUZZAH! Thank you all so much. I promise this kindness will be related soon. Very soon, hehehe. Anyway that pretty much it, PEACE FAM!**


	17. A Delightful Outing

Chapter 17: A Delightful Outing

Three days have passed and life in the Bizzell household continues as normal; or at least what counts as normal.

Caleb continued with his usual work schedule; either going into the office or getting visits from Rodney to go over project details. In the office, Caleb would still experience coworkers slandering him behind his back, but he was learning to tolerate it. That, however, was easy compared to getting used to the Zyklons following and watching him from afar; sometimes even in plain sight. Usually it'd just be two of them surveying him while one stayed near his home. Also, due to Caleb officially caring for three or more liminal students, he received an increase in the monthly stipend from ICEP.

After work, he'd spend some quality time with the girls; teaching them more about Alabama culture, learning more about each of them and their species, or just plain relaxing together. In the time Mirabelle and Lyca have been living him he's learned quite a lot about Nightmare and Werewolf customs and practices; the former of which he'd keep notes of to send to Sterling. Apparently, Nightmare are broken into four clans within the United Kingdom-Eclipse, Crescent Moon, Dusk, and Star-with Mirabelle belonging to Crescent moon clan. Evident by the imprint on Caleb's chest. Turns out clans aren't exactly nomadic but instead have small farming settlements hidden throughout different parts of Europe that they move between to avoid detection. He learned Mirabelle's clan is most adept in agriculture so much they've had cohabitating relations with Dryads and each clan lives in a caste system led by a High Priestess. They even use their dream manipulation for gathering information on the outside world such as politics, advancements in technologies, and even entertainment. Mirabelle even confessed it was through this she discovered her love of Sailor Moon. After pressing her about her abilities during the full moon, he learned of the Nightmare's natural affinity for stealth and energy transmutation. The mist released from their tails allows them to erase their presence, camouflage themselves, and perform teleport short distances. Lastly, he learned she was an only child and grew up in her village in England's forests.

He learned from Lyca that Werewolves are the most territorial of the Kobold species. Most apparent when he caught her "marking" the entire area around the outside of the house; which he immediately reprimanded her about it. Their fangs and claws need to be used consistently filed to avoid growing discomfort. He learned this the hard way when he found bite and claw marks all over the legs of his dining room table; which he also reprimanded her about and bought her a special tool to help canine liminal in that regard. It's kind of like a scratching post designed for canines. He even learned a little more about her pack; including her strained relationship with her siblings and parents.

He hasn't really learned much else about Elder devils from Camilla yet. However, he has learned that her species needs to perform a kind of ritualistic meditation to control their "demonic energy" from leaking out. Otherwise, they could grow erratically aggressive and truculent. He's also learned she's not very...tech-savvy; evident by her confusion and frustration when playing video games and not being familiar with the internet. He started teaching her much to her embarrassment and gratitude.

...

It was the weekend now. Caleb didn't have to go in the office and he finished going over the other specs with Rodney, so he was essentially free to do whatever he wanted.

"Girls, the trolley will be here any minute! You ready?!", Caleb called out standing with the front door open.

"I'm ready Chief!", Lyca states appearing from the hallway carry a grey drawstring bag and dressed in her usual ripped blue jean shorts, camo tube top, and grinning happily as her tail wags happily, "So excited to be spending the weekend having fun with you and everyone!"

Caleb smiled back at her; indeed, he could understand her excitement. It has been awhile since he's really taken them out of the house to truly experience more of American life; that was his job after all. Admittedly, last month's events have made him a bit paranoid around strangers but if he was near familiar faces like Mirabelle or Lyca he felt a little more at ease.

"Heh, yeah me too, you know that camouflage looks great on you.", Caleb complimented. Her ears perk up as she blushes and smiling widely. It was true. It shaped around her chest nicely and have a nice view of her toned, sexy abs.

"Thanks Chief.", Lyca replied her tails wagging a hundred miles an hour

"Are Mirabelle and Camilla ready yet?", Caleb inquired.

"Sorry Dear, it took me longer than expected to find my wallet. I don't know how it ended up behind my dresser.", Mirabelle stated walking out of the hallway sounding a bit annoyed. She was dressed in a lavender skirt covering her lower half with a golden moon buckle connecting to the front of her waist. Her white crescent moon t-shirt was covered by a light purple short-sleeve hoodie and a Sailor Moon pin in her hair. Seconds later, she was joined by Camilla.

"I am fully dressed Señor, there is no need to shout.", The demoness chides walking past Mirabelle and leaning against the kitchen counter. She was dressed in a jean skirt with thin, light brown stockings that complemented her shapely legs and brown heeled ankle boots. She had a dark blue tank top covered by a short sleeve denim jean jacket with openings for her large wings. She had a small blue carrying bag with a sketch pad sticking out.

"Yeah, sorry just don't want us to miss our ride is all.", Caleb gave them a sweet grin, "By the way, you two looks great. Moon pie, that pin in your hair makes you look even cuter and Camilla that tank really compliments your eyes."

Both flushed embarrassed shades of pink.

"T-thank you Dear.", Mirabelle utters.

"G-gracias, but w-where did that come from so suddenly.", Camilla inquired still a bit flustered.

"Ha, I think just Chief's feeling complimentary today.", Lyca chimes in.

"Not how that word works and... well, I read somewhere it's good to give women compliments like that when going out in public. Helps lessen anxiety and self-consciousness.", Caleb explained earning skeptical yet amused looks from them.

"Well...it's still sweet of you Dear, no matter how odd your logic may be.", Mirabelle giggles walking over to boop him on the nose. Caleb grins awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. He then notices Camilla's sullen expression before turning away when their eyes met. Caleb frowned slightly wanting to say something but was interrupted by a familiar bell chiming accompanied by a rumbling engine.

"Oh, looks like our ride's here.", Caleb says turning to see the large bus-like trolley pulling to a stop as a few humans and liminals started to board on the opposite end of the street. Caleb moves out of the way as Mirabelle and Lyca step outside to board the trolley. Camilla is the last to come out as she curiously observed the bizarre vehicle. Caleb turned to lock the door and activate the security system then felt a small gust of wind blow past him. He looks in the direction it came and notice the Zyklons perched atop the roof of two-story house giving thumbs-up/'You good' gestures. Caleb returned the gesture before they seemingly teleported away.

Caleb goes up next to Camilla, "I take it it's your first time riding a liminal bus?", he says snapping her attention.

"Jes it is. Honestly, I still find it interesting just how much ju humans improve your means of travel. When I was little girl, ju were all just mounting horses ever.", She giggles before realizing how that last part may have sounded, "O-oh but of course I mean _regular_ horses NOT Centaur-"

"Hey, hey it's fine, I get what ya mean.", he says giving her a reassured pat on the shoulder, " Besides, it's still pretty common to see people riding horses down South. Not really on public highways or in cities but..."

Suddenly the driver blew his horn.

"Come on, let's get on before they leave us behind.", Caleb says gesturing for her to follow.

Camilla nods and quickly follows his lead, "S-Si, Señor."

They boarded the trolley and immediately noticed there weren't many people on board; at least 7 humans, a lamia, a few were rabbits, a happy perched on the roof, and a lizardman. They took their seats as they pulled off the curb leaving Caleb's neighborhood.

Ten minutes pass and people have come and gone at certain stop points. During the ride, Caleb sat next to Mirabelle chatting with her while Lyca watched the scenery pass and hanging partially out the window like an actual dog. Camilla sat directly across from the pair occupying herself by sketching as she looks at him and Mirabelle. She would avert her gaze whenever he met eye contact. He occasionally caught glimpses of her deeply somber almost longing expression as she stared between them and her sketch pad.

He wasn't oblivious to her emotions. Ever since he came out about his and Moon Pie relationship, Camilla had become a bit more anxious around him; even distancing herself when he was with Moon pie. He knew she still has feelings for him. Perhaps still holding on to that whole 'Destined one' thing. After suffering for so long the way she did, he guessed it made sense she would feel devastated to finally find someone love then to learn they're already in love with someone else. Honestly, he was partly using today's outing to spend a little more time with Camilla just to show her he does love her but as a friend; and that IS ok. If it really looks like she's not warming up to that idea, he'll just bust out his secret weapon.

A few more minutes and they finally arrive to their destination. Lyca and Mirabelle stand on the sidewalk anxiously waiting for their host and roommate. Caleb stepped off the trolley with Camilla right behind him. Camilla's eyes widened seeing the cavalcade of colorful buildings, shops, restaurants. A large lake with manmade stream walkways leading into a tall, pristine fountain in the center of town. Mini gondola ferrying passengers across the water could be seen in the distant sparkling clean waters. A stone walkway could be seen leading into a wooded island with several memorial sites. The roofs and walls of several shops were painted in a hodgepodge of colors. Many humans and various liminals could be seen moving about shopping, chatting, or just dining. Camilla stepped closer mesmerized by the beautifully lively area.

Caleb stepped to her side and did a welcoming bow towards the entrance, "Señora Sartana, welcome to the best shopping district in Huntsville, Bridge Street Town Center, weird name but great place to relax."

Camilla cracked a smile before giggling, "hohohohoho, ju are ridiculous Señor. But, I must say, it is very beautiful place and so big. It is...quite crowded though. "

"Don't worry, we can always find somewhere quiet to decompress. ", Caleb spokes in a supportive tone.

"Yeah, Cam, plus you'll love it here!", Lyca added, "We come here all the time with Chief. There's soooo many things to do!"

"T-there's no need to be nervous, we're all here together.", Mirabelle said smiling at her.

Caleb smirks at Mirabelle, "Now there's something I never thought I'd hear. Moon pie calling someone else nervous. First time we came, you wanted me to stand out the public women's rest room. I got sooo many weird looks."

"I-I was still adjusting to the environment!", Mirabelle exclaims in embarrassment before puffing her cheeks trying to look angry, "Maybe you got weird looks because you look like a mean tosser"

"Eh, I am a little bit. Does that make me any less of a gentleman?", Caleb replied slyly.

Mirabelle put her finger to her chin pretending to think, "I suppose, though your decorum could use a bit of work."

Caleb playfully groans at her as Lyca and Camilla giggle at their little comedy routine.

"Hoho, gracias, but I'm not nervous. I... just have a habit of avoiding areas with too many humans. I have...less than pleasant experiences before.", Camilla explained earning varying reaction between them.

"That's ok, but things change Camilla. Look over there, there's a literal Mermaid girl in a wheelchair next to a literal Moth girl with a group of four Sunni Muslim girls...all of them eating sushi served by crab people", he says pointing to scene before continuing, "This country is a melting pot of diversity. I think hardly anyone is going to make that big a deal over one devil woman. Come on, let's go enjoy a bit of Southern hospitality."

Camilla ponders for a second then nods, "Ok, I trust ju Señor."

"Let's go ride the gondola again!", Lyca exclaimed grabbing Caleb's arm. Then Mirabelle grabs his other arm.

"Wait, let's go to Kami House first. There's this amazing series called 'Parfait Girls' that I'd like find the second volume of.", Mirabelle rebutted. Caleb then released himself from their grip facing all three of them

"Now now girls, we're here to first show Camilla a bit of cherished Alabama history. We're going to take the stone walkway to the memorial site.", Caleb says gesturing to the far off wooded island, "AFTERWARDS...we can ride to gondola back and go to Kami House. Then we can go to some of the other shops."

Mirabelle and Lyca nodded to each other and grinned at him. Caleb then turned to Camilla who had an interrogative look.

"That sound good to you Camilla or...did you maybe want to do something else?

"Oh, no Señor it's perfecto. Lead the way!", Camilla proclaims forcing the enthusiasm a bit.

"Alright, then let us make haste my friends. There's stuff to learn and even more fun to be had.", Caleb stated as they made their way through the area. As they passed by some of the stores, small gusts of wind blew as their legs accompanied by confused statements from random shoppers. Lyca was playfully running and skipping around them as they passed the large fountain. Camilla glanced at Caleb noticing his pace constantly shift so he was always walking side-by-side between her and Mirabelle. A small grin forming at the notion of him wanting to make sure she's included. It then faded when she noticed a few humans they passed stop to stare at her with a combination of shock, fear, or disdain. Her ears twitch at their hateful comments but none of them were anything she hasn't heard before. Still, she felt uneasy once again. She looked to the human walking next to her then down at his hand swaying limply as he moved. She wanted nothing more at that moment than to clasp her hand to his; to feel safe and accepted. However, he was already holding Mirabelle's hand and retreated deciding it was best she respect her set boundaries and ignore those wretched humans on the sidelines. Right now, she'll just be content having him by her side.

...Nearby...

Ein lay on her stomach atop one of roofs of the shopping district watching Caleb and the girls through binoculars. She kept a close watch on people around them watching for anyone that exhibits suspicious behavior.

"Hmm, so far no incipient threats.", She whispers to herself rising partially off her chest. Zwei suddenly appears with a small breeze making no sound. She smiles wickedly while creeping over to her sister with her hand raised. Her eyes narrowed at Ein's peach shaped butt and prepared to strike.

"Do it, and I shave your tail bald!", Ein stated threateningly still surveying Caleb.

Zwei pauses then shrugs, "Eh, I could probably pull it off; maybe even start a new fashion trend."

"Congratulations, you've just invented the Demi-human equivalent of socks and sandals.", came the voice of Drei as her sisters turned to the sound of her voice. She was hanging upside down from a horizontal flag pole flying the state flag before acrobatically dismounting with a double flip landing next to them on her tip-toes, "I've searched all of the patrons around Mr. Bizzell. None of them appeared to be carrying any particularly irregular items-save for a few cheaply made pocket knives.", Drei emphasizes letting several pocket knives fall out of her sleeves.

"Nothing unusual on the ride over either and there doesn't appear to be any suspicious characters nearby.", Zwei stated.

"Ok, they've almost made it to that memorial site. Zwei, head over and sweep the area.", Ein commanded sitting up on her knee.

Zwei roll her eyes with a smirk, "Aye aye Lieutenant Thunder Thighs!", she exclaimed before zooming past them in a sharp gust leaving a flustered and frustrated Ein behind.

"D-D-Don't call me that!", Ein whines messing with the flap of her geisha to cover her rear and tail around her thighs, "A-Are they...really that f-f-f-", Ein stutters tears forming unable to say the word before Drei interrupted.

"Thick? Yes, you are; you're thick with 4 'C's", Drei answers plainly.

"That not what I was going to say!", Ein stated becoming even more flustered.

"No, it's what the internet says.", Drei answers back, "Now go save some lives!"

Ein gives an exasperated sigh, "Just...just go help Zwei. I'll continue to watch from above."

"Can do. By the way, this may sound weird, but do you feel a draft?", Drei inquired earning a confused look from Ein. Ein's eyes widened when she noticed the condition of Drei's cloths; which were now full of holes

"Ah, Drei your cloths.", Ein said standing up and earning a raised eyebrow from Drei, "What?"

"Uhhh...", Drei utters gesturing at the entire front of Ein's dress covers in little holes. Even one of her nipples was exposed. Both examine their clothes surprised by the state they were in then locking eyes with equally deadpanned and annoyed expressions.

"Zwei.", the stated in unison.

"Gods, I thought she grew out of this habit.", Ein bewailed.

"I was afraid this may happen again.", Drei says before reaching into in her dress pulling out a mini sewing kit, "Alright bend down, let's start with the nip slip."

...

The memorial site proved to be an enjoyable experience for Caleb and the girls. Mirabelle and Lyca already knew fair a bit about its cultural significance so he spent most of that time teaching Camilla. She appeared to quite be engaged in how the site was the finally resting place of a Civil War general who established several protected nature reserves around Alabama. Camilla even mentioned how she was teaching her first spells during that time.

After getting their fill of history, they proceeded back to mainland on the gondola. It was enjoyable ride until they had to stop Lyca from hanging off the rails skating on the water...again. Their next destination was Kami House.

...

Camilla wore a profoundly confused expression as she struggled to comprehend the bizarre structure before her. A large multi-colored store with multiple posters of anime and gaming characters and signs advertising new releases covered much of the outer glass. The roof had a large plastic purple turtle shell with what appeared to be a bald, bearded human in a Hawaiian shirt holding purple staff and giving a peace sign. She turned to Caleb hoping he would provide some insight only to see him and Mirabelle in a starry-eyed trance; as if they were staring in the face of God. Lyca then nudged Camilla's shoulder.

"They always get like this when come here. Give it a sec.", Lyca nonchalantly informs as her tail sways happily.

"Holy shit they have the Sword and Shield volume out!", "They have Sailor Moon Eternal first edition?!", The two exclaimed ecstatically. They both eagerly pushed the doors open disappearing inside. Lyca went to the door holding it open while gesturing Camilla to follow.

"Come on, I may not be in to books much, but there's lots of other fun stuff to do here.", Lyca stated before going inside. Feeling the only alternative was to stand outside with random strangers, she went inside to join them. Once again, her senses were assaulted by the sights before her. The building was filled with the sound of upbeat anime music, chatter, noises from the gaming lounge and the checkout counter. All around her, there seemed to be something to catch her eye. The strange balloon-like decorations of famous anime and video game characters. The beautifully decorated shelves full of a multitude of manga and other forms of literature. The display cases with highly valued vintage figurines of well-known gaming and anime characters with all kinds merchandise from board games to toys to clothing; some of which were tailored to various species. Then there was arcade-like room with machines imported straight from Japan. She was even more surprised to see a few human and even liminals dressed in strange, flamboyant costumes.

"Camilla, over here!", Caleb calls out from table near manga section getting the demoness' attention. She walks over to him ignoring the stares from a few people around her before finally arriving at the table. She saw Mirabelle behind him searching through the shelves while Lyca was enthralled watching two humans dancing on a machine with a flashing screen and waiting for a turn.

"So, waddaya ya think?" Caleb inquires.

Camilla looks around trying to find the right word, "It's... different. Certainly nothing I am used to, and I do not understand anything I'm looking at...but it's all quite interesting."

"Heh yeah I suppose it's kind of overwhelming for most normies but don't worry I'll teach you slowly.", Caleb says oblivious to the double entendre. Camilla, however, caught it and gave him an intrinsic look.

Camilla followed him to a nearby shelf with Mirabelle still occupied in her search, "Perdomeme Señor, but how does any of this teach me about American culture?"

"Well, technically, it doesn't we're pretty much just hanging out. But we can choose to look at as an example of other cultures assimilated into this country and how Liminals will eventually follow that trend. You know, the whole 'melting pot' I mentioned earlier.", Caleb explained searching through the light novel section.

"I guess that works.", Camilla says with hint of incredulity in her voice, "Are there any books ju would recommend Señor?"

Caleb pulls out book and presents it to her, "You seem like woman of refine taste, so I think this is up your alley.", he says before she takes in hand while flushing at his compliment. She examines the cover which featured a woman with devil horns wearing a beautiful red dress and a heroic, but average-looking man with a knight's sword.

"Maoyuu M-maou Yuusha?", Camilla experimentally reads out the title immediately feeling an odd sensation on her tongue speaking foreign language, "What is it about?"

"I'm not going to spoil too much, but gist of it is this Hero goes to slay the Demon King but later finds out the King is actually a woman, so really Demon Queen. Anyway, he learns she's not evil and wants bring humans and demons together to coexist peacefully. So, they set out on a journey to accomplish that.", Caleb explains.

Camilla mused clearly intrigued by his explanation, "Interesante (interesting)"

"I've only watched like part of the anime but been meaning to read the book.", Caleb says as Camilla flipping through the pages.

"Dear, look!", Mirabelle happily chimes clipping up to Caleb with a small stack of manga, "I got the last copy of Eternal...and I found 2 volumes of Parfait Girls.", Mirabelle says with an aura of pride and she presented the laminated, plastic covered copy of the Sailor Moon manga.

"That great Moon pie, wish I had the same luck. The shelf with the 'Sword and Shield' volumes is empty as hell.", Caleb responds with slight defeat in his tone.

"O-oh, I'm sorry Dear.", Mirabelle says shifting into a concerned tone and demeanor. Caleb senses this and lays a hand on her head.

"Hey now, don't trip, I'll get a copy next time.", Caleb says patting her head, "You wanna read a little before we buy?"

Mirabelle grins at him, "Yes Dear, I honestly want to read a little more into these volumes of Parfait Girls before I decide if I want to buy them."

"I swear you're getting more like me by the day.", Caleb says half-sarcastically.

"Imitation IS the highest form of flattery.", She replies with a smirk.

"Why have flattery when I can have admiration?", Caleb quips returning a Cheshire-like grin. Mirabelle playfully pushes against his shoulder with chuckle. Caleb grins at her before noticing Camilla's engaged but annoyed expression and muttering in Spanish as she flipped through the book.

"You uh, you ok over there Camilla?", Caleb inquires as Mirabelle turns her attention to the frustrated demoness.

"J-Jes...I am fine, Señor.", Camilla answers trying to hide her frustration.

"Oh, what are you reading Ms. Sar-I... I mean Camilla?", Mirabelle inquired.

Camilla closed the book showing the cover, "A novella Señor Caleb suggested."

"You don't like it?", Caleb asked a bit concerned the content may have offended her somehow.

"No, no Señor that's not it. I...", Camilla trailed off looking away in embarrassment, "I can't read much of it. My English is good when spoken...but I still struggle with reading in your language."

Caleb thought for a second before stepping up to her, "Oh is that all? No need to be embarrassed, that's what I'm here for remember? Come on, I'll help you read it."

Camilla gave him a surprised and elated look. The last time she told a man that, he simply mocked her making her feel stupid.

"W-We can use the quiet room. I don't see many people in there right now", Mirabelle adds gesturing to the part of the building with a room surrounded by sound-proof glass walls with two long wooden tables and a large window.

"Sounds like a plan.", Caleb says before turning to Camilla, "You?"

"J-Jes muchas gracias, Señor.", Camilla replies before a thought occurs to her, "Wait, what about Señorita Lyca? Will she be ok by herself?"

Suddenly, the sounds of people cheering could be heard near the gaming area. The three peered over to see a small crowd of humans and liminals surrounding the 'Dance Dance Revolution' stations and someone dancing to Ed Sheeran's ' _Cross me_ '. Upon closer inspection, they realized in was Lyca. Her rhythmic and provocative movements were filled with energy that whipped the crowd into more of a frenzy. By the end of the song, Lyca lands with a backflip howling to the ceiling as people cheered with some even howling with her.

"I think she'll be fine", Caleb says turning to Camilla and Mirabelle who giggled at how much fun Lyca was having, "Let me see if I can find another copy of that Camilla. You guys go on ahead I'll be there in a bit."

"Si Señor", "Ok Dear", both spoke before leaving as Caleb began searching the shelf where he found the first copy.

A few minutes later Caleb returned to them. Mirabelle was sit-...well, more accurately, standing at the table already engrossed in one of the volumes and Camilla sat at the table with the book in front of her patiently waiting before noticing Caleb.

"Did you find another one Señor?", Camilla inquired.

"Yeah about that, looks like THAT is the only copy they have?", Caleb stated walking in to join them as Mirabelle finally notices his presence. Camilla gives a slightly disappointed before he continues, "Looks like we've just have to share."

Camilla nods plainly with a hum. A couple second later his words fully register, "Q-Què?!", she gasps in surprise as he takes the seat next to her. Mirabelle looks up with equal parts surprised and anxious.

"What? I said I'd help you with read it and I figure sharing the same book would let me accurately see which words you have trouble with.", Caleb told them and himself while turning to the first page, "Plus, this is a really great story and I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Camilla mused for a second glancing at Mirabelle then to the table.

Mirabelle gives a skeptical look at Caleb unsure of how to feel about the situation. Then Caleb locked eyes with her giving her look that said, 'It's ok, nothing's going to happen.' Mirabelle ruminated before giving him a small grin choosing to trust them.

Caleb nods before scooting his chair closer to Camilla who instantly tenses up when their shoulders touch, "Alright, let's get started.", he says holding the book open from one side.

Camilla's heart palpitated, and her wings and tail quivered as her cheeks flushed pink. She mentally smacks herself to regain control of herself then exhales taking the other half of the book in her right hand.

"S-Si, let us...Señor.", Camilla utters unable to suppress the small grin on her face.

...

An hour and a half passes. In that time, Caleb and Camilla had gotten through two chapters of the light novel. She struggled with pronunciation of several adjectives and conjunctions, but Caleb would help her sound them out and explain their meaning within the sentence. As they continued into the story, Camilla expressed her fascination with its world building and even started becoming invested in the female lead's personality and motivation. Caleb was clearly putting in a lot of effort to ensure she fully appreciated the story which warmed her heart. She really enjoyed the relationship between the Demon Queen and the Human Hero so far; it made her think of her and Caleb in a way. It certainly didn't help they sitting shoulder-to-shoulder sharing quality time together almost...like a couple. A few times she had to suppress that thought; even fight the urge to pull him closer, rest her head on his shoulder, or wrap her tail around them. Across the table, Mirabelle would glance up at them curious of their conversation or short laughs they shared. She was a bit conflicted. One hand, she was glad to see two people she cared about enjoying themselves. On another...her boyfriend was uncomfortably close to a woman who, not even a WEEK ago, confessed she was in love with him. She had finally bonded with Camilla and wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. But...she decided she'd still watch them a bit.

Another hour passes. Caleb and the girls finished their reading session in peace and were preparing to leave. They went to get Lyca from the gaming area only to find her surrounded by several humans and liminals many of whom praising her. Apparently, she had become quite popular lately thanks to her skills. After saying her goodbyes, Lyca rejoined Caleb's group. He purchased the new Sailor Moon and Parfait Girls volumes for Mirabelle much to her delight. Camilla, while unconvincing, wanted to put the novel back. Caleb didn't buy it knowing how engaged she was when they were reading and got it for her anyway; even insisting on reading with her again. She relented but wholeheartedly accepted his offer. As they were walking out of the building, Camilla looked back at the odd establishment then to her bag in hand. While she still doesn't understand anything in there, she at least feels like she understands a little more about Caleb; that was good enough for her.

"So, where to now gang?", Caleb asked as they strolled through shopping center.

"Can we get some food? I'm starrrrrving.", Lyca emphasizes rubbing her stomach.

"Heh, you should be hungry. Little dancing queen.", Caleb teased.

"Hey, you can't deny these moves son.", Lyca replies doing a smooth, stationary turn then striking a shoulder pose. Caleb and Mirabelle playfully made 'pffft' sounds while Camilla simply giggles in amusement.

"Nah but yeah, for I'm getting' kind of hungry too. What about you Moon pie? Camilla?", Caleb asked the them respectively.

"I am feeling a bit peckish myself.", Mirabelle replies.

"Si, I could go for something. Not sure what though.", Camilla answers.

"Well could go to this place nearby called 'Urban Cookhouse'. They got plenty of options that'll cater to each of your tastes.", Caleb says intriguing them.

The group continued their way into the large complex passing a multitude of stores and crowds of people. Camilla could still feel the judgmental stares of the frequent passerby but ignored them. Soon they arrived in the food court area. There were 12 different restaurants lining the area with skylight above to allow natural light for the plants. Several large circular tables with red and white parasols seated dozens of people; mostly humans but also a few liminals with their hosts. The delicious fragrance of freshly cooked meals wafted through area inciting the growling stomachs of famished patrons.

Caleb and the girls made their way through the crowd before arriving at Urban Cookhouse. The restaurant featured a very contemporary but modern Southern theme with decorations featuring everything from Crimson Tide football to Hollywood movies. In the far end, there was a small bar with a wide assortment of alcohol. Waitresses in yellow and black uniforms could be seen carrying plates and trays of food to patrons. There were tables and booths; some of which were occupied mostly by humans. The only liminals in the restaurant were two female Nekomata, a female dwarf, and a male Inari, each with their respective hosts. The scent of grilled meat and sautéed meals permeated the air while modern country rock played throughout the day and restaurant.

"Aww man can you smell that meat?", Lyca speaks with her tongue hanging out tail wagging excitedly.

"Yeah, smells like lunch.", Caleb stated walking up to the empty reception desk and ringing the bell. Immediately, an African-American woman in yellow and black uniform came from walking towards the podium.

"Welcome to Urban Cookhouse! Would you like a table or booth?", The podium woman spoke in chipper voice.

"We'll need a table that can seat myself and my wards.", Caleb stated as politely as possible while showing her his ICEP host ID.

"Ohhh, you're a host for ICEP. We just got some chairs and tables that can be adjusted to accommodate most liminals body types. The instructions are posted on the labels.", The woman answered typing on her touchpad before taking out a stack of menus, "You are at table 5, here are your menus."

Caleb thanks her, grabs his menu, then went to their table. The woman greeted Caleb's homestays as they passed handing them each a menu. She hesitated, smile fading and eyes widening in shock, when Camilla stepped up. The woman avoided eye contact her voice becoming nervous as she shakily handed the demoness the plastic menu.

"Keep it.", Camilla uttered walking past to go sit with her host. The podium woman was confused but relieved at the same time.

Camilla calmly takes her seat with her host family next to Caleb. Mirabelle was showing Lyca what different items on the menu meant. Caleb looks up from his noticing Camilla sit down with them.

"Where's your menu Camilla?", Caleb asks her before Mirabelle and Lyca turned their attention to her.

"No, Señor. I just didn't want it.", Camilla replies with a cold expression doing her best to control her tone, "I'm fine with whatever ju order."

Caleb could feel something was off but knew pressing her would only make her more upset. Best let her come out on her own accord.

"Hey now, that's no good. It's not fair to you.", Caleb then showed her his menu, "Here, see anything you like?"

Camilla expression softened before scanning the menu items as Caleb read out what some of them said. At that moment, another woman wearing the same uniform as the podium woman came from the doors to the kitchen. She came to Caleb's table with her touchpad and pen.

"Good afternoon, my name is Cheryl and I'll be your waitress today. Are you ready to order?", Waitress Cheryl spoke in an equally chipper tone.

"I am! I'd like two steaks with mashed potatoes and gravy but no green beans. Oh, and blueberry ice tea.", Lyca stated her tail wagging as it thumped against the chair.

Waitress Cheryl smiled and giggled as she typed out the order, "Ok, anyone else?"

"Yes, I would like a large garden variety salad, no meat please. Oooh with a side of parmesan roasted carrots and a blueberry ice tea also but with a bit of honey.", Mirabelle says as the waitress types in her order before turning to Caleb and Camilla with a toothy grin. The two had been having a small discussion up until now; Camilla notices the annoying human woman staring at her.

"And what will you have sir and... ma'am?", Waitress Cheryl utters as Camilla glared at her with steely, unamused eyes.

"I'll have...the honey roasted garlic chicken with cheese broccoli and I'll have diet Dr. Pepper.", Caleb turn to Camilla, "Camilla?"

Camilla glances at him before inhaling, "Cajun spiced baked chicken with red beans and rice. Water is fine."

Waitress Cheryl types their orders down then beam at them, "Ok, your meals will be ready very soon.", she says before taking their menus then heading back to the kitchen.

Caleb notices Camilla messing with the hem of the table with an irritated expression.

"Camilla, is everything alright?", he inquired as Mirabelle and Lyca took notice.

"Jes Señor, I am fine?", Camilla answers keeping her eyes fixated to table.

"You...don't look fine Ms. Sartana. Is there something bothering you? If so, we're here for you.", Mirabelle says with a worried expression.

"Moon Pie's right, you're safe here?", Caleb assures.

"Am I?", Camilla states coldly, "I haven't been the most welcome face since we've arrived. All these contemptible eyes staring at me and the awful things I hear them say. I ignore them of course but with my enhanced hearing their words still linger. Even now I hear every word whispered by the humans around us."

Mirabelle, Lyca, and Caleb exchanged looks. Mirabelle noticed out the corner of her eye a group of people in a booth staring at them and whispering. There was an elderly woman who held up a small metal crucifix necklace and kissing it before muttering under her breath. Lyca focused her hearing and could indeed hear the mean things they were saying about her; she clenched her first emitting a low growl.

"Camilla, listen, I know it's easier said than done to just ignore what people say. Sometimes you just can't, especially when they're everywhere you go. But that's why we're all together today. We have each other so whatever they have to say don't mean shit.", Caleb says.

"Yeah, what Chief said. All of you are great and if anybody says otherwise I'll make them take it back...after I knock out their teeth.", Lyca emphasizes with an unhealthy smile cracking her knuckles. Mirabelle and Camilla gave her dubious looks

"Hopefully we won't get to that point but like the enthusiasm.", Caleb says making Lyca chuckle happily, "So let's continue to enjoy our outing together and block out the bullshit."

Camilla glances away a few times, "I-I know Señor, I do but..."

"Look if you hear something that's mess, just do what black people: 'Ain't got time for that' ", Caleb emphasizes making a gesture like he's pushing something to the side, "uh-oh here bullshit, Ain't got time for that'. Here come some more, 'Ain't got time for that' "

Mirabelle and Lyca giggle at him as Camilla couldn't help cracking a smile.

"Oh, Moon pie, bullshit to your right"

Mirabelle copied his gesture, " 'Ain't got time for that' ", She says chuckling alongside Caleb and Lyca with Camilla starting to giggle lightly.

"Bullshit, comin' at ya Lyca."

" 'Ain't got time for that' ", She says with the gesture and adding the head rocking thing inciting harder chuckles as Camilla snorted a bit.

"Here that come bullshit pimpin' up on ya Camilla."

Camilla smiled then did her own version of the gesture with her wings partially spread behind her, " ' _Ain't got time for that'.,_ Camilla burst into laughter unable to hold it and being joined by the others. The other patrons stared at their table in confusion.

 _"_ Oh now, girl put some swag on it.", Caleb commented as Camilla smiled at him.

"Thank you for waiting.', came the voice of Waitress Cheryl as she pushed a cart small cart with their food on trays. She went around the table individually handing everyone their meals, drinks, and cutlery, "Enjoy your meal."

"Thanks!" "Gracias Señora!", Caleb and girls thanked her with Camilla putting in a bit more effort. The waitress was surprised but smiled at her before leaving. Lyca instantly dug into her steaks.

Caleb gave Camilla a sly grin, "Someone is in a better mood."

"Thanks to mi Anfitrión(host) and his weirdness.", Camilla replied cheekily.

"You get used to it.", Mirabelle added before eating a fork full of lettuce.

"Chief is Chief, nuff said.", Lyca tacks on.

"I guess my personality is an acquired taste.", Caleb says cuts off a piece of chicken then taking a bite, "Mmm, speaking of taste."

...

Minutes passed as Caleb and the girls enjoyed their lunch and each other's company. They cracked a few jokes here and there, talked about movies. Mirabelle and Caleb even had a little fun feeding each other parts of their food; Camilla watched them feeling a bit left out. That is until Lyca began sharing her mashed potatoes with Mirabelle and Caleb to which Caleb fed her a little of his chicken. Camilla, feeling less reserved, offered some of her chicken to Caleb who, at first put off by the nasal burning spicy aroma, gave it a try. It was spicy, sure, but also sweet and juicy which he kindly expressed much to the demoness' delight. It wasn't long before their table was full of pleasant conversation and literal bread breaking. For Camilla, the nasty comments made by some of the patrons seemed to fall on deaf ears.

...

While that was going on, a silhouette of tall figure appeared came strolling through the shopping area. She had beautiful sunlight yellow blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, pearly white skin, and slim, dainty hands. Her attire consisted of blue skinny jeans, yellow blouse, dark blue high heels, and diamond necklace with a tiny inverted crucifix. Her appearance was that of a woman in her mid-20s with a slightly curvaceous figure, flat tight ass, B-cup breasts, long shapely legs, plump pink lips, and rosy cheeks. But her most striking features were her large snow-white angel wings.

' _Hmm, where shall I dine today.',_ She gracefully strolls before he attention came to sign that said, 'Urban Cookhouse' before smirking, ' _This seems like a quaint area and maybe the humans here are just as gullible.'_

 _..._

Back to Caleb's group, they were just finishing their meal. The waitress had returned inquiring if they wanted dessert. Caleb declined deciding to be a good boy while Mirabelle and Camilla ordered the strawberry cheesecake and Lyca wanted the apple pie.

"Perdomeme Señora, where is your restroom?", Camilla asked the waitress.

"Yes, it's around that corner women to the left.", she answered.

"Gracias.", Camilla replies before getting up following the directions she was told. A minute later, the elderly Caucasian woman got up grabbing her walking cane and headed there too.

...

"Good afternoon, my child.", the angel spoke in a grandiose fashion. The lady at the front desk stood speechless at the heavenly being before her and couldn't help grinning ear to ear.

"I-I... yes, good afternoon! Welcome, ha-ha I'm sorry but...it's just...you're an angel!", the podium lady giggles trying to contain her excitement.

' _Ugh, another one THESE humans.',_ the angel thought while maintaining an accepting smile before saying, "Ah yes, and I'm happy to be greeted by one of my master's beautiful creations."

The podium lay beams at her, "O-oh thank you but it's an honor to have a true emissary of the Lord here. You know I always, always pay my tithes and our Pastor has-"

"Yes, that's wonderful!", the angel interrupts, "However, I am quite exhausted from my...angelic...duties and would like rest and partake of your earthly cuisine."

"Oh, oh I'm sorry, please right this way, taking any table you wish ma'am.", the podium lady says handing her a menu.

"Certainly, bless you child.", the angel grins while thinking, ' _Motor-mouth idiot."_

 _..._

Moments later Camilla exited the women's restroom, having finished washing and drying her hands, and made her way back to her table. She suddenly finds herself face-to-face with the old woman who pauses starring dumbfounded at Camilla.

"Oh, perdomeme Mada-", Camilla put her hand up excusing herself when the old woman let out a startled shriek. The patrons, including Caleb's table, turned to the source of the noise. The old woman pointed her cane at Camilla screaming hysterically while stepping backwards, "No no, it's ok Madam-"

"Stay aw-AHH", the old woman shrieks before tripping over her foot landing on her back with a loud thud.

"HEY!", a hefty, bald man from yelled out angrily jumping his booth rushing over to his mother who was groaning in pain, "YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!", the man yelled with a facing looking like he was going to rip Camilla to shreds. Instinctively, knowing he won't listen no matter what she says, she prepared to defend herself with all she had. Suddenly, Caleb jumped up and rushed to her.

"Whoa, whoa sir calm down a second.", Caleb interjected as the man stopped glaring furiously between him and Camilla while seeing about his mother. Mirabelle turned to them worriedly and Lyca went into full attack mode watching the irate man's every move prepare to defend Camilla and her Chief.

"Calm down. Calm down?! That damn hell spawn attacked my mother and you expect me to CALM DOWN?! Who you think you are, asshole!", The man growled.

"Listen, sir I'm her host for the Exchange program, I'm responsible for her and I saw everything. Camilla wasn't attacking her, your mom just tripped, and she was trying help her-", Caleb explained only to be interrupted when the man stepped up towering a foot over Caleb.

"Horseshit. That thing is a spawn of Satan! She's evil, purely evil! And you let it live with you?! You're just as much to blame your worthless fuck!", the man shouted as Caleb refused to back down for fear of what he's do to Camilla. Or more accurately, what CAMILLA would do to him. Even from behind he could feel her rage burning and her piercing demon eyes narrow at the man. A younger woman, possibly his wife, came from behind and help comfort the still traumatized and trembling elderly woman leaving two youngest children with their teenage daughter. Lyca emitted a deep growl just seconds away from ripping the man apart. Caleb senses this and makes a gesture that he could handle. Mirabelle was afraid but tried her hardest not to panic; she wanted to be ready to help her Dear however she could.

"Goodness, what is happening her-?", came voice unknown to everyone. Turning to the source, their eyes widen in shock to the woman with angel wings standing beside one of the tables. Camilla's wrathful expression intensified when she and the angel locked eyes. Camilla's spread her bat-like wing's slightly showing her sharpened teeth while the angel spread her wings and glared at Camilla.

Caleb, Mirabelle and Lyca exchanged quick questioning glances. The man backed away from Caleb dumbfounded.

"What...is this foul creature doing here? Don't tell me this a den of heathens?", The angel sneered.

"I say it was fairly pleasant until ju stepped in, self-righteous, callous shrew!", Camilla scoffed.

"You know her?", Caleb whispers back to Camilla.

" No, but filthy Angels are always the same.", Camilla hisses glaring daggers at the equally irate angel.

Suddenly, the elderly Caucasian woman breaks away from her daughter-in-law, "Oh praise be to Jesus! I prayed, I asked God to protect us from the enemy and the Lord answered me. He sent one of his angels to move the devil out!", the old woman wept clinging to the Angel clothes. The angel woman stood confused and a little annoyed at old human geezer stretching out her blouse.

"You...you really answered my mama's prayers? You came down to help us?!", the man asked looking at her in amazement.

The Angel blinked at him pondering the situation, "Uhhhh...yeah...Yes! I... have descended from on high with urgent commands from the Almighty to protect Miss... Miss..."

"Carpenter?", the man (whose last name is Carpenter apparently) asked.

"Carpenter! Miss Carpenter, yes.", the Angel answered hastily with a proud smile. Camilla rolled her eyes as Caleb gave her a skeptical glare, " I, Azaeli Lockhart, have to come protect and to vanquish the demon before you!"

 _'Hehehe, not how I saw my day going, but after I have some fun wiping the floor with this Dorito eared slut, I can get these hee-haws to treat me a meal and maybe even do a bit of shopping for me',_ The angel thought with giggle.

"Come on and try ju loud-mouth, piss-haired Punta! I'll TEAR those chicken wings apart!", Camilla snarled moving past Caleb; her body surrounded in shimmering red aura and demonic eyes aglow. Azaeli the Angel spread her wings out with a gold aura enrapturing her body. got his mother and back away as she continued her godly praises. Mirabelle and Lyca shuddered not sure what to do.

Caleb suddenly steps in between them, "ENOUGH! Nobody is tearing or 'vanquishing' anybody, you got that! Sir, instead of jumping to conclusions, just ask your mother what happened."

"I don't need to ask! I see it with my own eyes, your fuckin' demon pushed her down!", The man shouted at Caleb glaring at him. Camilla and Azaeli shifted their back and forth from the human between to each other.

"And I say she didn't. Camilla was like 3 feet away from her when she fell.", Caleb stated.

"This harlot could've simply used her demon magic!", Azaeli pointed out to Caleb and rousing man in agreement.

"Oh really. I didn't see a seal. Camilla can only use her magic by first creating a seal.", Caleb retorted locking eyes with the Angel who glared at him contemptibly.

' _Who does this insect think he is?',_ Azaeli thought before replying, "Irrelevant, demons like her have all kinds of tricks! How are you sure she hasn't worked her wickedness on you my child?"

"What are you talking about now?", Caleb inquired becoming increasingly irritated by this girl making things worse.

"She's a Succubus is she not? How you sure you're being manipulated by her charm spells? Hers is a race stained in hedonistic sexual depravity; perhaps she's manipulating you _another_ way.", Azaeli says with a small 'I got you now' smirk directed at Caleb. Camilla's eyes widened with rage while her aura surged more violently now changing to a reddish-black. Caleb jaw dropped as he struggled to find words of how shocked and angry he was right now. Then he noticed Camilla step passed him.

" **Ju...JU Perra ángel sin refinar vil (vile, indignant angel bitch), I'll pluck off every feather and shove them down your lying throat!** ", She snarled in her demonic voice frightening the man and his family as well as several patrons. She created two black magic seals with red symbols pointing towards the angel. Azaeli smirks summoning four yellow magic seals; two near her palms, two on her wings. Caleb started feeling his heart race.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT CAMI AND CHIEF LIKE THAT! I'll kick the holy shit out of you!", Lyca snarled baring her fangs at the angel.

"T-That's right! You have no right to disrespect Ms. Sartana when you don't even KNOW her!", Mirabelle reprimanded.

Azaeli scoffed at them, "Are you his homestays as well? Clearly, you've been brainwashed as well. Though I suppose it isn't THAT difficult to control more simple-minded creatures."

Mirabelle and Lyca's jaw dropped clearly stunned and angered. Even Caleb could feel his blood boiling over, but he had to hold it together for all their sake. He then noticed a few of the patrons had their phones pointed at them. Lyca roughly pushed her chair aside and barks, "That's it!"

"LYCA STOP!", Caleb shouted throwing a hand towards her halting the She-wolf assault. Caleb then turn to Camilla grabbing her hand. The sudden feeling of someone touching her made her turn her burning demonic eyes towards the culprit.

" **Let me go Se-",** she started before he cut her off.

"NO, Camilla please stop! Don't give them anything else to use against you! We can just leave right now!", Caleb pleads as the intensity in her demonic eyes soften a bit as she stared back at his.

"Hmph, attacking a faithful servant of God and then attempting to flee when backed in a corner. You're not only a heathen, but a COWARD as well.", Azaeli chides them. Camilla, Lyca, and Mirabelle simultaneously felt her words sting them while Caleb paused a moment. It's been a long time since he's heard someone say that to him; he could already feel bad memories resurfacing.

"How dare ju?", Camilla uttered her aura surging. Caleb snapped out of it and quickly withdrew his hand feeling like it just stuck with several red-hot needles. Camilla's eyes emitted black flame-like wisps as she glared at the angel and spoke in her distorted voice, " **How fucking dare ju?"**

Camilla charged up a black ball with pulsating red lightning as the Azaeli's magic seal began spinning rapidly with yellow diamond-like heads appearing in their centers. Mr. Carpenter hurried his mother and wife away to safety. Caleb looked back at Mirabelle as they struggled to find a way to stop this.

"WAIT!", called a familiar voice drawing the attention of everyone including the two warring liminals. It was the waitress from earlier, Cheryl, and standing next to her was a tall, tan-skinned in business casual with a name tag that had the restaurant logo above his name, _'Randy', "_ I told our manager the situation he has something to say."

Manager Randy stepped forward, "Thank you, I just checked our security feed from our camera near the restrooms where your mother was supposedly pushed by this Demon. She in fact was NOT pushed but reacted in fear upon seeing the demon and made a misstep when backing away. This demon appeared to attempt to CALM her before she fell. You're welcome to see for yourselves."

Caleb, Lyca, and Mirabelle looked at Manager Randy incredibly thankful for his action. Mr. Carpenter exchanged questioning stares between his wife and mother. Even Camilla stared at the waitress and manager stunned these humans she BARELY knows would bother getting involved on her behalf. She glanced at Caleb and the others then to Azaeli before thinking a moment. She sighed lowering her arms-dissipating the spell-as her hostile aura faded away much to Azaeli's surprise. Camilla moved back to her table still watching the angel closely. Azaeli scoffed refusing to be beaten.

"Oh, you humans put too much faith in technology. Obviously, this demon used her powers of corruption to alter what you saw on the video.", Azaeli stated matter-of-factly. Caleb and the girls gave her dubious looks. Mr. Carpenter and along with few other people in booths looked at her curiously.

"I didn't know they could do that.", Mr. Carpenter said.

"Yes, her kind are masters in all forms of trickery! Where do all this 'fake news' as you say comes from?", Azaeli stated as Mr. Carpenter and few others gazed at her in realization.

"That...that makes perfect sense!", a random guy stated.

"They're trying to control us all!", another random guy stated.

Azaeli smirks to herself. Then Caleb walks up to her getting her attention.

"Excuse me, I'm a man of science so I'm gonna be the voice of reason. Even NOW I still have my reservations when it comes to magic; and I've see some fairy godmother type stuff on a regular basis. BUT if YOU expect me, or anyone not crazy to accept that ' _magic creates hostile media_ ' bullshit you're spitting, then YOU must be snorting some bad angel dust!", Caleb stated at her clearly having enough. Azaeli gasp at him with an irritated glare before calming down grinning at him.

"HEY! You can't talk to her like that! She's an angel sent by God himself!", Mr. Carpenter shouted outraged and was soon joined by several other men and women. Azaeli turns to them with a loving smile.

"It's ok children! This man is but a lost soul corrupted by the temptations of Lucifer and his followers. No worries, I shall defeat this Demon and 'purify' him along with those who side with him.", Azaeli says with an unhealthy grin before summoning a magic seal big enough to shield the entire front of her body. She directed it at Caleb's group as her new followers voiced their approval. Camilla prepared to go on the defensive as Lyca got into a lunging position. Cheryl and her Manager Randy ducked under the table in confusion and fear. Mirabelle went to Caleb's side clutching her hand to his. As Azaeli prepared her spell, her eyes locked with Caleb's and was surprised to see his eyes beginning to turn a bright shade of purple.

"ENOUGH!", came a new voice. Caleb, the girls, Azaeli and many of the patrons turned towards the restaurant entrance to see a rather short woman ( almost the size of a human child) dressed in mini black business suit with white collar shirt, black high heels, and wearing black sunglasses. As she did her 'boss ass bitch' walk towards them, they noticed the bushy lime green fur tail swaying with her movements and triangular, erect ears twitching. Caleb and girls instantly recognize her as Drei. Waitress Cheryl and Manager Randy poke their heads at the top of the table. She stops right between Azaeli and Caleb's group, "This has all gone on far enough!"

' _Where did this pint-sized pretty woman come from?",_ Azaeli thought before receding her magic seal and saying in a polite tone, "Oh, and who might you be miss?"

" Agent Bao'ying, ICEP coordinator and MON special forces operative of Thailand ", Drei stated showing off her MON badge as Caleb turned to Mirabelle and the girls and shrugged at their questioning looks, "I was passing through the area when I heard some commotion from this d,establishment. So I decided to observe you for a few minutes. You seemed to be working out the issue on your own. Until now at least...", Drei finishes looking at Azaeli who recoiled a bit.

"Well...Ms. Bowling-"

"BAO'ying.", Drei corrected.

"Yes, BAO'ying, my apologies. You must understand that I was merely doing my job as an Angel of God and protecting the faithful.", Azaeli spoke in a kind tone.

"And you believe the best way to do that is by turning this restaurant, FULL of families and innocent bystanders, into a battleground?", Drei replied plainly.

Azaeli tenses up defensively, "W-Well that's not...LOOK I wouldn't harm the faithful! I was merely protecting a follower after THAT heathen allowed his Succubus to attack her!", she stated pointing a finger at Caleb.

Drei turns to Caleb's group pushing her glasses down exposing her eyes. Caleb and the girls were about to say something to her when she interrupted, "Is that so? From I understand, there's proof of that claim being false.", Drei winks at Caleb and girls hoping they get it. Caleb's eyes widen in realization.

"Y-Yes ma'am, that is correct.", said Manager Randy popping from his crouched position nonchalantly brushing his clothing off, "I can show you if that would help."

"Certainly, I trust you have a laptop so others can view as well?", Drei inquired.

"Yes, ma'am. I can get it right now.", Manager Randy said about to leave for his office when Azaeli spoke up.

"Wait! There's no point in going through that! No matter what it shows, that demon corrupted the footage with her magic.", Azaeli stated becoming annoyed.

Drei turns to her unflinchingly, "Oh? Do you have any proof of that claim?"

Azaeli tenses again, "It's what her kind do! They're always manipulating people and media for their their own selfish gains!"

"So do lawyers, politicians, hackers, and your average social media troll. It still doesn't prove anything.", Drei stated plainly much to the angels chagrin.

"Are you...", Azaeli inhales sharply, calming herself but still quite irritated, "Ok, but since you're with ICEP, then you must arrest THAT heathen for having sexual relations with that beast!", Azaeli stated pointed an accusing finger at Caleb and Camilla respectively. Caleb had to hold Camilla and himself back from snapping at her deciding to let Drei handle this.

Drei just gave her another plain glare, "Is that so? Do you have any proof of that as well? And kindly refrain from saying something along the lines of, 'It's what her kind do.' "

Azaeli appeared to be at a loss for words at this point. Even some of her followers began murmuring behind her.

' _Fucking...who does this damn, fox-eared midget think she is?!',_ Azaeli thought starting to lose her patience, "Listen, I refuse to allow this dangerous Demon and her associates anywhere near honest, devout followers of our Lord. I demand they be cast out at once!"

Drei tilts her head ponderously, "Hmm, I suppose it would be a risk to allow them to stay. Are you absolutely sure though?"

' _Of course I'm sure you stupid little bitch.',_ Azaeli thought before morphing to a more pleased expression, "I'm glad you understand, perhaps God has shown you the way. Now please, take them away."

Drei nods then turn in the direction of front entrance, "Clear!"

With that, a strong breeze blew into the restaurant disorienting several patrons before Ein appeared in a flash standing before them and surprising Azaeli and the patrons. Ein stood with a cold, stern demeanor.

"This is my partner, Agent Dashānquè.", Ein eyes widened a little then shot a glare at Drei, "Please escort this man and his homestays off the premises at once.", Drei requested much to Azaeli's confusion.

"Come along.", Ein stated hurrying them away from the table. She then got a little closer a whispered, "It's alright, just follow our lead and everything will be fine."

Caleb and the girls simply nodded in understanding.

"Hold on a second! You're just letting them go?! What kind of agent are you?!", Azaeli inquired angrily.

"Who said anything letting them go? I'm just taking them in for questioning. There's the like", Drei answered as Ein began leading them to the exit. Caleb stopped, a thought occurring to him as he went back to the table grabbing the bags from Kami House.

"Wait a second, let me just pay for everything real quick. How much do I owe ya?", Caleb inquired Waitress Cheryl as her Manager watched her. She then took out her small tablet typed it in.

"Total would be 54.73, but you never got your desserts.", Cheryl stated feeling a little bad for them.

"It's fine, here, here's 55.", Caleb handed her the money then slipped her an extra 10, "A tip. Thank you, for everything. Food was fantastic." Cheryl grin for a second then looks at her Manager thoughtfully then back to Caleb's group.

As Caleb the others were being led out, Camilla, Lyca, and Mirabelle exchanged one final glare at Azaeli. Drei then turn bowing slightly in a Wai position towards the Manager apologizing for the inconvenience. In the background, a few people could be heard complaining about lost phones.

Azaeli glared at Drei furiously, "That's it?! After the chaos they caused, you just giving them a slap on the wrist?! That man AND his demon should be punished."

"That _man_ is a host for the cultural exchange. As such, he will be held accountable within our guidelines.", Drei stated walking up to Azaeli removing her glasses allowing her to see her stern, emotionless gaze, "But while we're on that subject, where exactly is _your_ host family?"

Azaeli pauses with a look of being caught, "U-uh...my host...yes umm...", she stutters her mind racing in panic before looking at the man and his family from earlier; an idea forming.

She rushes to hug old lady Carpenter and her family, "Well I AM Ms. Carpenter's Angel. It's only natural I'd be here with them." The elderly woman happily hugged the Angel as Mr. Carpenter grinned along with a few other patrons chuckled at the display. Drei only looked on clearly not convinced in the slightest.

"She's with us, unless that's a problem with you Ms. Coordinator?", Mr. Carpenter says shooting an accusatory glare at Drei.

"No problem, merely a formality. You and family enjoy the rest of your day and I apologize for the inconvenience this evening.", Drei says before turning to leave.

Azaeli's stomach growls audibly, "Ah, it appears I should've had lunch before leaving heaven.", she quipped inciting chuckling among Mr. Carpenter, his family, and a few patrons.

As Drei was leaving, she glanced back at Azaeli who was busy being showered in affection and praise; but not too much to discretely give Drei an arrogantly triumphant grin. Drei wordlessly leaves the restaurant. Drei looked to her left to see Zwei sitting at a bench with a small pile of phones.

"And delete, and delete, and delete, and delete.", Zwei repeated typing on a phone in each hand. She finishes her task and says to Drei , "Evidence eliminated."

"Good.", Drei replies.

"You think this'll be enough though? Info has a way of getting around.", Zwei inquired placing all the phones she confiscated into a shoebox near the restraunts entrance with a sign that said 'Lost Phones.'

"No, but I believe we won't have to worry too much about that. People may talk but they still need proof.", Drei explains.

Zwei stares at the restaurant pensively, "What about the Angel? Wouldn't it be best to deal with her now?"

"She hasn't done anything wrong, legally, it's out of our hands. Did you send the picture of her to Sterling?", Drei inquired.

"Yep."

"Then we'll let him do a background and call it a day."

"Alright, little sis, if you say so. Come on, I'm sure Ein's having _a...hell_ of a time by now.", Zwei quipped.

Drei gave a dry look, "No."

...

"De toda la estupidez, la mentira asenina que alguna vez he tenido el disgusto de aguantar( Of all the stupid, asenine bullshit I have ever had the displeasure of putting up with.), Camilla ranted furiously speed walking ahead as Caleb and the others followed behind her.

"Camilla! Camilla, come on slow down a minute.", Caleb pleaded jogging up beside her as bystanders began staring at them.

"Ms. Sartana, please it's ok!", Mirabelle pleaded trodding to the other side.

"No! It is NOT ok Señorita!", Camilla hissed at Mirabelle making her freeze in terror, "Everything about that was just...just...ARRGHH!", She yells slamming her fist against a nearby concrete wall leaving several impact waves and cracks. The bystanders watching them decided to keep walking. She then turns and walks to the entrance in a huff.

Caleb runs up to catch her, "Camilla-", he taking her hand only for her to slap it away shooting him a stern glare.

"Don't touch me Señor! I didn't need ju to get involved!"

"Would you have preferred me sitting there eating while strangers denounce and vilify my friend?", Caleb replied incredulously.

"We can't just sir by while a family member is trouble.", Lyca added.

"I was fine; dealing with those humans was no issue for me.", Camilla spoke with a strained growl, "What I did expect was one of her kind to show up? Either way, I would've dealt with them all quckly."

"And just HOW would you have dealt with them, Ms. Sartana?", Ein inquired stepping up and locking eyes with Camilla, "I certainly hope for your sake and your host's you weren't going to resort to violence. That would've made it worse for yourself, your host family, and your species!"

Camilla gets up in Ein's face, "Ju really think it could get worse for me and mi pueblo? Races like ju have it so much easier. They see your fluffy ears and tail and call ju adorable! Uno look at me, and I'm a pariah, something to be cast out or destroyed according to their feeble doctrine. So, if I did choose violence, even in the service of defending mi own life, it wouldn't matter to them either way. They have, and always will, HATE us."

Ein didn't relent crossing her arms and speaks in a serious tone, "Regardless of the circumstance, I would still carry out my duty. No matter who is in the wrong. Besides, if Drei hadn't informed us what was happening, things would've gotten very ugly and you along with Mr. Bizzell and Ms. Kessler and Marequine would've suffered greatly. Did you really want that weight on your shoulders?"

Camilla glared at Ein in frustration from the realization she was right.

"M-Ms. Sartana, none of us were going to let them hurt you...but, at the same time, we didn't want you to become something we know you're not.", Mirabelle said walking up to her right side. Camilla gave Mirabelle an inquisitive look.

"You're a great friend Cami. No matter what any of those morons say, we love you no matter what.", Lyca stated appearing to her left side.

Caleb appeared in front of her with a caring smile, "We aren't going to let a few backward-thinking, bible thumping dickheads ruin our day.", he says handing Camilla the bag with the light novel. Her intense expression softened considerably before taking it. Caleb smirked and continued, "By the way, is it me, or did that Angel bitch just LOVE the sound of her own voice? I mean just wah wah wahwahwah wah wah wah wahwah.", he said moving his hand like a mouth.

"Personally, I felt your 'Angel Dust' comment was quite spot on Dear.", Mirabelle adds with a giggle.

"Yeah and she smelled bad too! Like rotten deer meat covered in honey.", Lyca commented holding her nose in revulsion.

"Accurate.", Caleb and Mirabelle spoke simultaneously much to their surprise and amusement. Camilla smiled and giggled lightly at what they were doing for her.

"Excuse me! Coming though, excuse me!", Called the same familiar voice. The group turned to where it was coming from and were surprised to see Waitress Cheryl jogging towards them caring a white bag. She reached the group as Camilla's grin vanished, "H-Hello, sorry to bother you, but I wanted to give you your desserts."

"Oh, wow um...thank you.", Caleb said taking the bag and opening it up to find four cheesecakes in triangular containers. Mirabelle and Lyca beamed happily thanking the waitress while Camilla watched her critically. Caleb then raises an eyebrow, "Wait, there's FOUR cakes here, I'm pretty I didn't order one."

"It's on us. We didn't want you or your homestays leaving our restaurant without fully enjoying our food. You guys seem like nice people.", Cheryl stated humbly before shifting her gaze to Camilla. She wavered slightly meeting Camilla's intense red eyes but found her resolve to say, "U-um...Ms...Camilla? Was it?"

Camilla gives a distrustful and unenthused look before cold speaking, "Si."

Cheryl nods with a grin, "Right ok...I wanted to say...I'm sorry about what happened back there. I didn't want you to leave thinking THAT is what all humans are like. And for what it's worth, you guys are always welcome back here."

The intensity in Camilla's eye began to melt away and was replaced by genuine interest. She didn't quite know how to respond until she noticed Caleb, Lyca and Mirabelle giving her supportive looks then turns the chestnut-haired human woman.

"Gracias...Señorita...but we may not be back too soon.", Camilla spoke.

"That's fine, completely understand, just...letting you know.", Cheryl says before a spark of realization hit her, "Oh, look at me still talking and I'm on my shift. Gotta go, bye!"

"Bye, thanks again!", "Thank you so much, goodbye.", Lyca and Mirabelle stated respectively. The waitress left the group to themselves. Caleb noticed Camilla watch her leave with a pensive look to her face.

Suddenly, Ein's ears twitched feeling a small breeze accompanied by the voice of her sister, Zwei; it was her 'Voice of the Wing' ability.

"Mr. Bizzell, everyone, thank you for your cooperation, I will now return to surveying you from afar.", before any of them could say a word she disappeared with blinding speed.

"Huh, could've at least let me say 'thanks' back.", Caleb pouted a bit before turning to the girls with an emphatic grin, "So girls where would you like to go next? Do some more shopping? Maybe sight see?"

The girls each exchange doubtful looks before Mirabelle spoke first, "Actually Dear, I think I've had enough Southern hospitality for one day."

"Yeah, I second that." , Lyca said her ears furrowed like a sad puppy.

"Ninguna manera ( not a chance) Señor. I've seen enough for today.", Camilla replies plainly.

Caleb's energetic facade quickly deflated, "Haaah thank goodness. Gonna be real with y'all, that bullshit back there drained me and I know it drained y'all too."

Mirabelle smirks snarkily, "And you know what we say about bullshit, don't you Dear?"

Caleb and the others gave surprise looks upon hearing Mirabelle cuss before giving each other understanding looks.

"All together now.", Caleb stated doing his gesture from earlier in the direction of the restaurant then the girls copied him.

"Ain't got time that!", they all stated in unison earning some curious stares from passersby which they couldn't care less about.

...

They left the shopping district with minimal issue or disturbance outside the occasional rude stares and whispers from random pedestrians. They soon boarded the trolley and were on their way back home.

Again, Mirabelle took a seat next to Caleb as Lyca hung close by watching the passing scenery and people boarding the trolley at each stop outside her window. Camilla sat on Caleb's other side getting an odd feeling of content. Caleb handed them each out a container with cheesecake with him saving his for later while they each enjoyed theirs but keeping the bag so they can discard their containers.

...

 _'Ahhh, just a couple more turns and we can flip this day off and relax.'_ , Caleb thought watching the streets becoming gradually more familiar. He looked around at the other passengers they've since picked up then to his wards. Lyca was talking with one of the passengers, a Kobold. They seemed to be comparing muscle mass and discussing workouts. To his right, Mirabelle rested her head against his shoulder simply enjoying the ambience of the surroundings. To his left, Camilla sat, her legs crossed, arms folded securely against her massive chest, with a pensive expression. Her cheesecake sat in it's container beside her hip, barely eaten. Caleb knew she had plenty on her mind but it still hurt to see her like this.

"H-Hey Cami-", Caleb started only to be interrupted when the trolley came to a screeching hault. The sound of loud angry chanting and screaming could be heard from the outside. Caleb exchanged confused glance between each of his girls as some of the passengers got up to look out the trolley windows. Police sirens could be heard among the noise and was accompanied by an officer speaking into a megaphone. Caleb stood up in his seat joined by Camilla, Lyca, and Mirabelle to see what was happening. He was shocked to see a large crowd of people blocking the streets.

"LOVE IS LOVE, SPECIES IS IRRELEVANT! LOVE IS LOVE, SPECIES IS IRRELEVANT!", chanted the group to the left. The protesters consisted of humans of different races and various liminal species chanting and holding up signs while some were in pairs holding hands.

To the right, Caleb's eyes widened to see several men and women dressed in black military uniforms with red armbands with swastikas on their upper left arms. Then men's heads were shaved bald and some of them had black swastika tattoos on the sides. They carried signs depicting Nazi propaganda and rhetoric glorifying hate and xenophobia. The leader stood between two men-both carrying crimson red flags with a swastika in the center-wore a commander's hat and black cape and spoke in a megaphone.

"We are the National Socialist Party of America! We represent White America! The true and ONLY America! For the last 7 years, we have fought for the purity of this nation against the invasion of monsters, demons, and sub-humans! We are here today to protest and condem the Federal government for allowing INTERSPECIES marriage! This an insult to our pride as true human beings!"

Caleb frowned in disgust before noticing Mirabelle's horrified expression. Camilla appeared just as disgusted as him while looked to him confused but irritated.

"Chief, who are those humans?", Lyca asked with a feeling repulsed.

"Nazis.", Mirabelle uttered before Caleb could answer.

"You know about them?", Caleb inquired surprised.

"My grandmother used to tell me stories about them. The horrible and evil things she along with members of our clan witnessed to the people of Poland.", Mirabelle says retreating behind Caleb.

"Who are they?", Lyca inquired.

"They're a hate group Lyca. They're a group of racist, intolerant people that see other races, especially humans that's aren't Caucasian, as inferior and undeserving of being called 'Americans'. There's several organizations like them all over the country.", Caleb explained as Lyca and Camilla wore expression of utter disgust.

"I don't like them. Who do they think they are?!", Lyca growled.

"Cómo revocador(how revolting)", Camilla hissed glaring at the group.

"Don't know what you said, but you said it.", Lyca agreed.

"Wait...what did they say about marria-", Caleb started but was interrupted by another louder megaphone chanting.

"WHITE POWER! WHITE POWER! WHITE POWER!"

Caleb looked as his stomach sank and his blood began to boil as a group of people dressed in white robs with pointy hats a red marking in the chest joined the other racist group of protesters. A couple of them were dressed in all red or black symbolizing their higher positions. They carried banners and Confederate flags with designs representing white supremacy and few featured the words 'White Knights' on them.

"Now who the hell are they?", Lyca asked angrily.

Caleb took a deep breath speaking through clenched teeth, "They...are the Ku klux klan Lyca sweetheart. They're one of the other hate groups I mentioned earlier."

"We, the Appalachian White Knights Brotherhood are here today alongside our Aryan partners, to speak out against this abomination created by our government! Marriage is a sacred human tradition! How dare they allow these demons and animals try to pervert our way of life?! ", The klan member in black tiraded earning 'boos' from the counter-protestors, "These monsters never have and never will be welcome in this country! America belongs to humans! Pure blooded white Americans; no s**ks, no Jews, no f***ots, no Muslims, and ESPECIALLY no n***ers. Kick them out! Kick them out! Kick them out!"

Suddenly, the trolley began moving again; right through the protesters. Dozens of riots control police officers surrounded the Nazis and Klan members separating them, the counter-protestors, and the trolley. Mon agents were on standby near the protesters on the left. As the trolley passes, the Nazis and Klan members shout racist comments and cursing at the people riding on board. Caleb could feel Mirabelle tighten her grip around his arms and trembling. Lyca was becoming more agitated by the second while Camilla sat trying to tune them out as she gripped the seats tightly.

They heard a shriek from one of the passengers as the sound of glass breaking could be heard. The protesters had begun chucking rocks and other debris at the trolley. Caleb got Mirabelle to sit back down while he shielded her before Camilla put up a large blue magic seal to shield herself, Caleb, and Mirabelle. Lyca ducked and dodged the incoming projectile occasionally catching one and throwing it back.

"Lyca, get behind the barrier!", Caleb stated. Then, not paying close enough attention, a sharp piece of piece of gravel hits her in the forehead making her recoil in pain. Caleb jumped up to help her. She clutches her head before Caleb worriedly attends to her. Luckily, it didn't break the skin but she then turns to the protesters with a savage snarl. The riot police manage to break up the scuffle and led three Neo Nazis that started the pelting away in handcuffs.

"I'll TEAR you bastards apart!", Lyca shouted trying to lunge at the protestersf from one of the windows but Caleb managed to just barely pull her back.

"Lyca, stop! You can't!", Caleb grunted as she struggled in his grasp.

"No! Who are they to say I don't belong here?! I was BORN here dammit! And I'm not inferior! I'm not!", Lyca shouted.

"Señorita, control yourself!", Camilla stated creating a green magic seal. Green energy appeared around Lyca as her movements slowed while she struggled to move. Caleb now able to drag her back to the seat with her in his lap.

He held trying to calm her, "It's ok, it's ok Lyca."

"It's not right! They have no right to say those things!", Lyca shouted her voice cracking into a sob, "All my life I've been told I'm inferior. I leave to escape all that and now...", she stops struggling as tears roll down her eyes.

Caleb pulls her trembling form into an embrace allowing her to sob into his chest.

"It's not...right. Chief, it isn't right.", Lyca whimpers as he strokes her head and back.

"I know, Lyca, I know.", Caleb whispers to her comfortingly while Mirabelle and Camilla came in closer to comfort her as well.

They soon pass through the crowd back on route to their house. Lyca calmed down but remained close to Caleb which Mirabelle allowed and understood. Caleb wanted to say something to make them feel better but came up empty. The rest of the way home they sat in silence allowing themselves to digest what happened.

...

Eventually they made it home and got off the trolley. Caleb disarmed the security locks and no soon as he did Camilla rushed inside followed by Lyca. Mirabelle lingered beside him wanting to say something but just wordlessly stepped inside.

" .."

Caleb turned around to see the Zyklons. Ein and Zwei looked extremely worried while Drei had her usual dry expression but visible signs of concern.

"Hey...what's up?", he listlessly stated.

"Are...you all ok? I'm sorry you －Ein started but he interrupted.

"No! We'll be fine, I'll just talk to them."

"What about Lyca?! Is she...", Zwei inquired with worrying eyes.

"I'll see about her too, trust me. Now please, today has been crazy and I'd like to relax a bit. Thank you all for everything today...I don't feel like cooking but here.", Caleb says taking out his wallet and giving them forty dollars, "Order yourselves some takeout."

Ein took the money, "Thank you sir. B-but are you sure...?"

"Yes. Please, just let me handle this. Again, thank you so much, I'll see you tomorrow.", Caleb utters before stepping inside, closing the door, then arming the security system. The Zyklons stood outside exchanging troubled looks. Ein and Drei went next door as Zwei stared worriedly for extra minute before finally joining her sisters.

…

An hour passed since they returned. At first, Caleb let himself and the girls have their space to fully decompress after today's events. He lay down on the couch staring up at the ceiling in deep thought trying to figure out where everything went to shit. He thought of when that Angel called him a coward. His mind went back to…that day…the day his friends and family turned on him. The day he was marked for life; as a coward…and a _murderer_ by everyone in his home town. Eventually, he realized he was falling back into old habits and decided he needed to stop being so pathetic and focus the girls who need him.

"D-Dear?", came the voice of Mirabelle. Caleb looked up to see her staring down at him leaning over the couch with worried purple eyes. He scooted up slightly to see, not only her, but Lyca standing behind her with a sorrowful but concerned demeanor. Mirabelle clutched her to her chest somberly, "H-How are you feeling?"

"Been better...but still ok, but I should be asking you guys that? With everything...that's happened today...", Caleb laments sitting up interlocking his arms resting elbows to his knees. Mirabelle adjusted the couch and glided her front legs over the cushions sitting next to him. She lay her hand on his back to comfort him, "But how are you girls? Lyca, how's your forehead?

Lyca touched the bandage he had placed on her earlier, "I-It's a little better now. Thank you Chief.", she says falling silent with her ears flattening against her head.

"Like you said, w-we've been...better but still ok.", Mirabelle says, "L-Lyca and I were talking not long ago and we think we can move forward from this."

Caleb smiled weakly at her and Lyca, "You girls are the best. I wanted today to be great for all of you. I'm...sorry you all had to go through all that today. Not just the restaurant, the protesters with the Neo Nazis and Klan members.", Caleb sighs tiredly, "I don't know...maybe you guys NEEDED to see that gahh...its so fuckin nuts."

"N-no! Dear, today started out wonderfully. What happened at the restaurant and...those protesters...none of that was your fault.", Mirabelle says linking his arm to hers pushing herself into him gazing at him with trusting eyes.

"Mira's right chief!", Lyca stated plopping on the couch pressing herself against him with caring eyes, "A-And...I want to apologize for losing it on the trolley. I just...hated what those people were saying and I just...", she looks away despondently.

Caleb lays a hand on head and started petting her much to her surprise, "I understand, truly I do, but I had to hold you back or you'd have be charged with assault. This country has laws that protect freedom of speech and if you attacked them when they were "peacefully" protesting, you would have been arrested and even deported from the state."

Lyca hung her head wordlessly then nodded. He then lifted her head by the chin to look her in the amber eyes.

"But, if it was up to me and the law allowed it, I would've let you beat the mother loving crap out of them; hell I'd help.", Caleb says earning surprised looks from both of them. Lyca and Mirabelle then both grin at each other before giggling.

"Haha, that's our Chief!", Lyca stated her ears perking up and tails thumping against the couch before nuzzling her head to his shoulder.

"Indeed, bombastic and impetuous.", Mirabelle then lays her head to his shoulder and mushing her breasts to his arm, "A few of many reasons I love him so much."

Caleb leans in to capture Mirabelle's lips to his. It last a few second before they pull apart blushing sheepishly while Lyca watched with interest.

"You know something stuck with me what those protesters said.", Caleb started as they looked with anticipation worried something they said got to him. He then took out his phone, "I did a little research a while ago, turns out it's true. They legalized marriage between humans and liminals."

Mirabelle and Lyca stared at him then each other in surprise processing this startling revelation.

"So...yeah, that's a thing now, America's taking the next big step. How do you guys feel about it?"

"I think it's great, Chief.", Lyca stated happily.

"Y-y-yes, It's wonderful. I...I'm happy their allowing us...A-AND when I say 'us' I mean Liminals in general...n-not...um", Mirabelle stuttered blushing crimson red before poked her forehead.

"Go away weird thoughts. Moon pie it's nothing to stress over, it's not like that's going to directly affect us any time soon."

"Y-Yes, of course haha, I guess my mind started to…wonder again. ", Mirabelle utter sheepishly, "We should tell Ms. Sar-I mean, Camilla the news as well."

Suddenly it dawns on him; he hasn't seen much since they got home.

"Wait, where is Camilla? Is she in her room?"

Both girls push off of him with thoughtful and concerned expressions.

"Cami has been in the backyard for a while. We tried talking with her...but...", Lyca answered her demeanor changing back to a more uneasy. Mirabelle gave a disillusioned expression worried she was going to lose her friend.

Caleb went silent before sighing, "Ok. You say she's on the back right?", he then rises to his feet as they release him.

"Yeah, she's up on the roof.", Lyca said

"Ah ok, good to-what the hell did you just say?", Caleb uttered what she said truly registering

"S-She's on the roof Chief. She's been sitting there staring at the sky for awhile.", Lyca answered.

Caleb decided it was better to just roll with it, "Alright then."

"What are you going to do?", Mirabelle inquired.

"Not much else TO do but try and get her to talk. While I'm doing that, you guys can relax, you deserve it. Meanwhile, I'm going to see if that ladder is still near the storage cellar.", Caleb stated before walking out through the glass sliding doors; feeling the extra weight on it since it was now bullet proof.

Mirabelle and Lyca exchanged worried looks before deciding to put their trust in him.

"Lyca, we could play Xenoverse 2...if you want."

Lyca beams at her, "Sure Mira! Hey, but can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?", Mirabelle grins.

"What's marriage?"

"E-eh?!", Mirabelle pause

...

Caleb stood outside. The sun had just about set on the horizon painting the sky a beautiful but ominous cascade of orangish-purple nimbus clouds. Caleb looked around the backyard taking in how much his changed in the past two months. Before Mirabelle, it was totally barren with only the grass that had browned in several spots from overuse of pesticides from the previous tenants. Now, it was a thriving green lawn with a large, colorful garden of flowers and herbs and even recently purchased patio furniture with purple parasol. He backs up further from the house to get a better look at the roof. Scanning it, his eyes eventually landed on the winged silhouette on the far left of his house. He nodded to himself then sneakily went to get the ladder.

...

Camilla stared up at the evening sky-her wings spread out for balance-with an apprehensive expression.

"Mamá, qué estoy haciendo? Por qué me hago esto a mí mismo? Nunca pensé que mi vida tomaría este tipo de giro. Por favor, no sé qué hacer ...(Mama, what am I doing? Why do I do this to myself? I never thought my life would take this kind of turn. Please, I don't know what to do...)", she uttered to herself sadly.

Then a loud metallic clank caught her attention. She saw two metal prongs appears at the edge of the ceiling. She narrowed her eyes readying herself for possible attack. "Who is there?", she inquires.

"It's-a me, Caleb B.", Caleb stated in a bad Italian accent appearing over the roof while carefully getting his footing.

"Oh...Señor, it's only ju.", Camilla uttered going back to her relaxed state.

"Heh, not quite the reaction I was hoping for.", Caleb said walking over and sitting next to her, "Though I guess that's to be expected."

"What do ju want Señor? I am not in the mood for games.", Camilla stated clearly unenthused.

"I just want to talk. We NEED to talk about what happened today Camilla. I'm not getting off this roof until we do.", Caleb stated kindly but firmly.

Camilla's cheeks flushed a bit as she went quiet for a moment then sighing, "Fine. Where should we begin?"

"How about that crazy Angel lady? What was her problem? She just strolls, starts talkin down to us, then tries to attack us. All the while, making everything worse with those people accusing you. Then these racist protesters show up right the hell out of nowhere.", Caleb stated as Camilla listened but showed no sign of being engaged.

"Ju talk as if none of that is to be expected.", Camilla plainly stated earning a surprised look from Caleb, "Her kind are callous and self-entitled control freaks that believe the world should bend over backwards for them. It's likely that she intended to kill me upon seeing me and only used those human's collective anger as an excuse."

Caleb jaw dropped, "Holy hell, she really would've gone that far?!"

"Si, ju saw for yourself. In fact, I could tell from the intensity of her mana the spell she was going to use against us was powerful enough to kill almost everyone in the restauranté.", Camilla explained to Caleb's shock.

"Bitch is crazy. Then ya got those crucifix crazy assholes practically kissing the ground she walks on. Jesus, I feel like humanity just took a substantial step back several hundred years.", Caleb laments shaking his head in embarassment.

"Again, it's nothing new Señor. I would have killed that filthy Angel without much trouble.", Camilla says making Caleb paused in shock before she continued, "It's just the way it's always been."

Caleb takes a moment to process what she said, "Camilla, why...why do Angels and Devils hate each other that much?"

Camilla looks up at the now dark blue evening sky, "Our races have a long and bloody history stemming from the creators of this world: The progenitor of Discord and the progenitor of Order. Mi Gente (people) follow it's teaching of true freedom through disorder and chaos. The Angels believe the opposite and have instigated attacks in attempts to cleanse the world of our so-called 'evil'. At first we had the upper hand in numbers but soon they developed means of suppressing and negating our powers. They nearly wiped us out and even ensured those of us who survived couldn't create a legacy."

Caleb listened intently unsure what to think of all this, "Wow, I...I didn't know it was like...that."

"Figures, ju humans deeply trust in your doctrines that tell ju 'Angels good, Devils bad.' ", Camilla sarcastically stated.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I'm not a very religious guy, even though my Uncle tries getting me to go to church. I just never took to it much.", Caleb replies earning an intrigued look from her, " But lemme tell ya, the way that bitch disrespected me, my friends, AND my girlfriend...no, no heavenly servant of God my ass!"

Camilla stared at him in wonder before saying, "Ju are certainly one to speak your mind Señor. Even towards the humans who see me as an abomination. Even towards that Angel ju still told her off even though she could easily killed ju."

"I WAS scared Camilla, don't get me wrong. But, I wasn't just going to sit back while she says those awful things about you. She doesn't even know how great a woman you are. It doesn't matter what some church going folk or Michael's bitch says, I still like you.", Caleb says in a caring tone.

Camilla blushes feeling her heart pound furiously before smiling happily, "Ju are either the single craziest or dumbest man I've ever met Señor."

"Maybe, but I at least know what's right.", Caleb says with a smirk.

Camilla grin fades looking downwards pensively, "Gracias Señor, for trying to protect me. N-No one...but mi Madre has ever been that nice to me. I am so sorry ju had to see that side of me again."

"No, I mean...yeah you did lose control of your anger but who hasn't done that in their life? I'm sorry you and girls had to be exposed to so much bigotry today.", Caleb says crossing his arms.

"It's ok Señor, I've experienced worse than just accusations and name-calling.", Camilla reassures.

"No it's not! This is a country built on the concept of opportunity and change. You and the girls deserve a chance at a better life; regardless of your past. There's nothing wrong with any of you; as far as I can see at least.", Caleb gently finished locking eyes with Camilla as she felt her heart melt at his unremitting kindness.

Camilla wipes a tear from her eye then scoots closer, "I am so happy I met you that night Señor.", her shoulder presses against him as she lay her hand to his. Caleb tensed up beginning to feel uneasy.

"C-Camilla...", he uttered wanting to back away yet something deep inside kept him from doing that.

"Señor...I want ju to know I have not given up mi feelings for ju. I believe ju truly are mi Destino, my heart and body reacts whenever ju are near and it's only gotten stronger these last few days. I've tried mi best to suppress it but...", Camilla trails glancing away before interlocking her fingers to his, "When ju speak to me like just now, I feel...safe. Appreciated. Loved. Even if ju don't believe in destiny, even if ju love someone else, even if I don't know enough about ju, I can't just forget about ju. I love ju, Señor. I really do."

Caleb went silent not sure what to say to her proclamation. He knows he loves Mirabelle, he made that clear to everyone, but even then she's STILL not giving up on him. Why? How is he worth that trouble? He hasn't done anything that any decent person could've done. So why him?

"That is why...", she continues in a soft tone as Caleb flinched from her tail snaking around his waist, "I ask that ju please let me in, even if it's only a little."

Caleb wordlessly stared back at her trying to take in her request. Her pleading crimson red eyes showing her needy almost desperate wish. He suddenly felt her body tremble a little then quickly try to suppress it. She was trying her hardest to be strong no matter what his answer. Caleb closed his eyes in thought as Camilla watched with anticipation.

"How…little? What do you want me to do?", He spoke with uncertainty. Camilla perks up with hopeful eyes.

"If it is ok with ju Senor, I-I want ju to... hold me. T-that is all I wish, nothing more.", Camilla said hugging her chest slightly pushing up her breasts. Caleb gulps averting his gaze before inhaling.

"Alright, but that's it.", Caleb says with serious eyes.

Camilla nods, "I understand Senor."

Her wings fold into her back as Caleb reluctantly extends his arm over her head resting it on her shoulder pulling her close. She moved closer tightening her tail on his waist. Caleb blushed feeling thighs pressed against his and the side of her breast glide against the upper side of his chest. He internally shouted at himself that it was just a hug...JUST a hug. She keeps her hands in lap then rests her head on his shoulder; her dark blue horns feeling oddly smooth against his neck. They shifted a bit until finally finding a position they both found comfortable.

"I-is this…good?", Caleb inquires nervously.

She sighs blissfully closing her eyes, "Si, it is perfect, Senor."

Caleb was relieved by her response. He decided it would be wise to stay in that position just until she was satisfied.

"Muchos gracias, Senor.", Camilla coos as her heated breath hits his neck sending chills down his spine. It was then Caleb, for the first time, takes a really good look at her. The loving warmth that radiated from her body, her tail wrapped possessively around him, the way the starlight reflected off her silky, brown hair, the sweetness in her voice, about her was...beautiful.

Caleb paused in shock at that notion. Did he really think that? It's true, he knew she WAS beautiful, objectively speaking. However, the more he analyzed it, he realized there were feelings emerging more than just from fondness or the gratitude he felt for saving his life. Her personality, the time he spent so far getting to know her, her weird quirks and abilities, he appreciated everything about her. Even now, embracing her like this...he was actually enjoying it; much more than he should. It felt...right. Was he...attracted to her? Did he have feelings for her?!

' _What...what am I doing? Why..."_ , He thought anguishing over developing romantic feelings for any other woman but his Moon pie. What was wrong with him? How could he betray her like this?

"Mmmm, Señor, that feels good.", Camilla uttered under her breath nuzzling him while pressing herself more into him. He suddenly realized he was unconsciously stroking and massaging her scalp. A part of him wanted to stop...but...the sensation as he combed her brown locks and smooth horns was too pleasant. He cast his gaze downwards in shame.

 _'You piece of shit. Goddamit...',_ he thought sorrowfully cursing himself.

... Elsewhere...

In a large cemetery located downtown, a winged figure stood atop the roof of a grave house. Her white wings partially visible by the light of quarter moon. It was Azalee.

"Haaaahhh, such a lovely evening. I suppose that's one thing this place has going for it; well, that, and the foods pretty good. Hehe, not to mention the humans, like the bald bozo and his mee-maw will jump when I twitch my wings.", Azaeli haughty smirk quickly leaves replaced by a disgusted grimace, "Tch, then we that human from restaurant and his damn devil pet trying to ruin my lunch. Then that short bitch tries making a fool out of me? The great Azaeli? I swear, if I EVER see any of them again..."

Suddenly, a cellphone rings breaking her out of here monologue. She pulls out a burner flip phone and looks at the number instantly recognizing it and rolling her eyes, "Ugh, what does he want?"

She presses answer, "Hey, Nikolai, it's been a while.", She says in a more chipper tone.

" _ **Dobryy vecher, are you alone?"**_

"I'm in a cemetery at night, how much more alone can I get?", Azaeli replied, "What is it? You in the market for more enslavement collars or perhaps some enchanted ammunition?"

 _" **No, not at this time?"**_

Azaeli sighs, "Shame, you Malones are my best customers. I haven't had much business lately since ICEP started tripling down after that motel incident so I'm in a really tight spot money wise."

 ** _"Da, our profits have taken a terrible hit, but What is worse...my nephew...our Jakob is going to be executed tomorrow.", he says with a choked sob, "Even Fantina couldn't save him. Damn those ICEP swine!"_**

"Sorry to hear, that totally sucks.", Azaeli stated feigning concern, "But...if you didn't call to do business, what DO you want?"

" ** _I have a personal request, even Mama Rosé does not know yet. There is a man named Caleb Bissell. He is responsible for all of this. I want him gone from this earth. I will pay double your regular compensation.", he stated trying to control his anger._**

"D-Double?! Really?!", Azaeli stated emphatically, "Consider it done, but you know I'm gonna need a down payment."

" _ **Already taken care of. Go to the Maggie Meyers pub, there's an acquaintance of mine waiting there.**_ "

Azaeli grins, "Hehe, consider it done."

" _ **Perfect. I expect his head on a plate.", Nikolai says before hanging up.**_

Azaeli puts her phone away with an unsettling chuckle, "Welp, goodbye empty money trouble, hello nights at Hilton Inn.", Azaeli gave wicked grin as her snow-white wings changed to a midnight black, "and...goodbye one Caleb Bissell."

 **WN**

 **Ha! I know, long chapter? What's good fam, I'm sure you missed me this last month but I've been occupied with working my ass off to pay my classes, because I refuse to ADD to nationwide student loan debt! In case you couldn't tell, this chapter marks the end of season 1 of the story. Thank you everyone for sticking with me this long. Special thanks to Sandshrew master and DRAGONDAVE45 for helping me whenever writers block hit.**

 **I actually have another announcement. Guess who's got a P/ TR3ON?! Me! I know, I know it how it seems but writing these takes time and energy. I just feel a little motivation would give me extra incentive to post more frequently. A consistent 1 chapter every 2 weeks is what I'm aiming for.**

 **Those who pledge get access to exclusive bonus fluff chapters and lemony scenes that are actually canon to the main story. Don't worry, there will still be lemon scenes in the main story but they'll mostly serve to drive the plot in a way. THESE are lemons for those who enjoy lemonade; and I LOVE lemonade. Don't worry, I'm not gonna ask anyone to break the bank. Any support is more than appreciated and even if you don't pledge, I'm just grateful for you reading my stories at all. Without you, I'd be nuthin'! Thank you!**

 **That's all for now, see you soon. Peace Fam!**

 **P.S.**

 **For those of you wondering, the alias that Drei used, 'Boa'ying', is actually a shortening the Chinese phrase Bao'ying shu meaning "Your comeuppance." Also, Ein's alias, 'Dashānque', that Drei chose is a portmanteau of 'Dashā inque meaning 'Big tits'; which explains her annoyed reaction. You guys can thank my bud Li Jei for that.**


	18. The Proposal( part 1)

Chapter 18: The Proposal part 1

Caleb Bizzell lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling in deep rumination over the events that have transpired up until now.

After the time he spent on the roof of his house with Camilla, they eventually went down to join the others and Caleb started on making dinner. The dinner itself was relatively small and took hardly any time; mainly due to Camilla insisting on helping which Caleb was reluctant and a little apprehensive to allow. The entire time cooking with her he felt uneasy. Despite her noticeably keeping a respectable distance he would occasionally catch her staring at him then quickly look away when he made eye contact. It wasn't much better at the dinner table. Moon pie seated next to him and Camilla seated DIRECTLY in front of him. Not as awkward as the group full moon shaming/forgiveness session a few days ago but still an uncomfortable experience. It only got worse when Mirabelle started a conversation about the Interspecies Marriage thing.

 _**Flashback**_

"Q-Qué dijiste (what did you say?)", Camilla stated dropping her fork in shock.

"Y-Yes, a-apparently they've legalized m-marriage between humans and liminals in this country.", Mirabelle uttered her cheeks flushed pink before nervously turning to Caleb, "B-but Dear knows a bit more about it than me!"

Caleb pauses as Camilla focuses her now awestruck, expectant gaze on him before averting his eyes to his plate, "Not really. I only know what I've read on it so far. Apparently, Congress decided to pass it as an alternative to normal integration and eventual citizenship without needing to pass that weird exam. Almost every species, except vampires and dragons for now, are eligible for it so long as both party's agree to it. Frankly, it kinda sounds like a more watered down affirmative action if you ask me."

"What's affirmative action?", Lyca uttered her mouth full of meat tilting her head curiously.

"Think of it like, if a group of people treated your people unfairly in the past and now they're saying sorry by over-compensatingly giving you what they THINK you want but don't actually need.",Caleb explained.

Lyca swallows, "Ohhh I think I understand now. Still I think it's great humans and liminals can settle down with their chosen mates.", she beams at Caleb tail thumping against the chairas Mirabelle quietly stirred her vegetarian soup pensively.

Caleb grins at Lyca, "Heh, I'm glad. I'm kinda surprised you understand how marriage works."

"Mira told me that's how human marriages works.", Lyca said making Mirabelle flinch with a startled expression.

"Really?", Caleb says giving her a sly look.

"W-well...that's um...I-I just happen...to know...a-about it...a little.", Mirabelle stuttered blushing furiously and shifting her gaze away. Caleb lightly chuckled at her timidness. He then noticed Camilla pondering to herself with a perplexed demeanor. She momentarily gazes at him with a longing expression before quickly turning away as when she and him made eye contact. Caleb felt an uncomfortable knot in his stomach the rest of dinner.

 _***Flashback over***_

"Haaaahhhh, what the hell is wrong with me?", Caleb groaned smothering his face with his pillow then tossing it away somewhere. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened on the roof with Camilla.

Caleb grips his forehead staring up at the darkness and thought, 'This is crazy. Yeah, she's beautiful, any man with common sense would say the same. There's no way I'm attracted to her the same way as Moon pie! Am I?"

Then he remembered when he held her; how right it felt having her pressed against him. He hated it, he hated himself for feeling this way.

' _Dammit...',_ he thought angrily shifting around in bed then punching the nearby wall. He settled in for what was to be a rough night's sleep.

...

 _~DreamMasterz~_

 _Caleb exhaled as a deep coldness ran through his entire body accompanied by the feeling of lots of weight pressing on every inch of his body. He began moving his arms and legs only to feel his movements being restricted by some kind of viscous fluid. His eyes fluttered open and he stared ahead at the deep dark blue surroundings._

 _"Where am-", he started only to be surprised to see bubbles form in front of him. His eye shot open before quickly looking around with every movement impeded by the volume of liquid, "Ahhhh, somebody help me-wait...I can breath?", he questioned realizing he's somehow breathing just fine despite being underwater._

 _"Dear? Are you alright?", came the voice of Mirabelle. He looked around unsure of where her was coming from. Suddenly, the water around his began moving around him in a strong circular current until all the water around him was stripped away. He found himself sitting on his rear before his eyes focused on Mirabelle sitting next to him with a concerned look on her face. A circular wall of water rotated around them as Caleb look up at the sky shrouded in purple mist._

 _"Oh, Moon pie, so it is a dream. Weird, I don't even remember falling asleep or creating any of this.", Caleb said before he felt her hands clasp his before meeting her worried gaze._

 _"You were already dreaming when I entered your mind. You were drowning, looked like you were in pain, so I helped you and tried my best keeping you calm and relaxed.", Mirabelle explained as tears welled in her eyes, "I was_ _scared…you…you…_ _"_

 _Caleb cups both sides of her face,", Hey, hey hey hey, Moon pie, It's alright. I'm alright, I just…had a lot on my mind. I'm not going anywhere.", he softly speaks wiping her tears away. Mirabelle sniffles a little and nuzzled her cheek into his hand before looking at him._

 _"D-dear…please, tell me what's wrong. I'm your girlfriend, I'm here for you. We're safe here.", Mirabelle said intently staring at him. Caleb opened his mouth but said nothing instead letting her words sink in before turning to her with an small sweet grin._

 _"Ok, Moon pie.", he spoke softly before standing up, "but first, get a bit more comfortable."_

 _Caleb extended his arms as the mark on his chest glowing a bright purple and the ground around them rose up and expanded while transforming into course sand. A small, lush tropical forest of ferns, exotic plants, healthy green grass, and palm trees sprouted from below them providing shade. Sunlight shown down through the purple mist above them bathing them in warmth. The saltiness of the ocean and sweet aroma of tropical plants quickly filled the area._

 _Caleb puts his arms down exhaling before plopping back down next to Mirabelle who was busy admiring the beautiful environment, "Just so you know, I don't know what many tropical plants really smell like but I DO know what glade tropical fresh plugins smell like."_

 _Mirabelle raised an eyebrow before lightly giggling. She then turns to a more serious and thoughtful expressions then focused on him, "Caleb, are...are you still feeling guilty about what happened at the restaurant and with those protesters?"_

 _"...No. More or less, I'm kinda over that. Really, I was more worried how you guys felt about all that. But, it looks like you're all doing ok. That's all that really matters." , Caleb said earning a deep frown from Mirabelle, "What's wrong?"_

 _"Dear, you matter too. Please, I know you care about me and the others, but don't forget about yourself. I love you and don't want to see you hurting either.", Mirabelle replies earning a surprised look from Caleb._

 _Caleb thought for a second knowing it'd come out eventually; best she know now, "T-there's something else...on my mind actually. Remember...when I went to check on Camilla earlier."_

 _"Yes?", Mirabelle inquired a bit confused but attentive, "D-did...something happen?"_

 _"No...not...exactly. It started out with us talking; she explained a little of why Angels and Devils hate each other and she seemed to be feeling better...then...", Caleb pauses unsure if he could really do it._

 _Mirabelle takes his hand sweetly, "Then? Dear, it's ok."_

 _Caleb looks into her loving purple orbs and inhales, "I...she then...told me she still believes I'm her 'Destined One'. T-That...she was still in love with me and...probably continue to do so even if you and I are couple; she'll still keep her distance though out of respect."_

 _Mirabelle's eyes had widened in shock and she went silent in thought. T_ _he world around them glitches for a few second startling Caleb._

 _"M-moon pie?!", Caleb stated breaking her out of her trance._

 _"O-oh! S-sorry I...I just felt a surge of wild emotions for a moment, I'm sorry. But...I have to be honest, I could tell, ever since earlier today, she still felt...something for you. I noticed she tried giving us our space, as you said, and...she seemed to genuinely enjoy being with us. I wanted to trust her...but I still decided to keep an eye on her.", Mirabelle explained picking up sand allowing it to pour through her fingers._

 _"T-there's more.", Caleb uttered nervously before she turned to him worriedly, "she...also said that...even if she couldn't have the same relationship as us...she wanted me to show her a little affection. She asked me to hold her...and...I did. But THAT'S all I did...that's all I WOULD do and she accepted that. Still, I feel ashamed for doing it."_

 _Mirabelle went silent closing her eyes again thinking to herself and calming down; if she loses control of her emotions who knows what damage she could do to his subconscious. She eventually opened her eyes giving him a serious look, "Caleb, I'm glad you told me. Truth is, I am a little angry about that and it DOES make me wonder if I can trust Ms. Sartana around you now. At the same time, I...understand how she feels quite a bit. She's suffered most of her life, much longer than me, at the hands of humans and liminals alike. She just wants to desperately hold on to her happiness she's found. She'll do anything, accept anything, as long as she feels safe and loved. I was the same and still am in some aspects."_

 _"Moon pie...i'm sorry I-", Caleb uttered but was interrupted._

 _"It's ok. Listen, I said I was only a little angry. Camilla IS, in her own way, respecting our relationship by putting necessary boundaries between you and her. I know you love me but I'm also aware you care about all of us and would do anything to help us. I...I'm ok with you showing a little affection to Camilla...if it means it helps her adjust. I-I know you won't let her do anything else, I trust you my love.", Mirabelle finished squeezing hand assuredly. Caleb was stunned by how accepting she was being. It touched his heart to see how much she's changed since she first came into his life. However, a part of him was still uneasy._

 _"Are you sure...Moon pie? Is that really the only solution? There has to be a better way for Camilla to get what she needs without putting a strain on yours and mine relationship.", Caleb says._

 _"I don't know. It's not like it's possible for you to date both of us at the same time or anything. I'm not even sure how I'd feel about that.", she replies._

 _"Yeah no, that'd be ridiculous not to mention stupid. I love YOU and only you. Sigh, I guess the best option I have is to do what you said and show her a little affection time and again. Hopefully, that truly will be enough for her.", Caleb says in an uncertain tone._

 _"We can only hope Dear but no matter what I'll be there to help you if you stumble.", Mirabelle says reassuringly patting his hand._

 _"Thank you, Moon pie.", Caleb said feeling a bit more relaxed._

 _"Of course, my love.", Mirabelle said before interlocking her fingers as he lovingly did the same. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him._

 _"Hey, Moon pie, remember earlier at dinner when we were talking about the Interspecies Marriage plan?", Caleb inquired._

 _Mirabelle tenses up as she became flustered, "Y-y-yes, w-why do ask?", she says looking at him expectantly._

 _"That's why.", Caleb said booping her nose, "why ya so nervous babe, it's not that big a deal. I understand how you must feel, I'm also happy that our relationship CAN be legal. But WE don't need to rush into something as serious as marriage right now. We humans tend to take out time really getting to know someone before accepting that level of commitment."_

 _Mirabelle blushed looking away still a bit embarrassed, "I know..."_

 _"Yeah, there we go, and it's not like this new law is going to have THAT much influence on our lives any time soon.", Caleb said lifting her head up._

 _Mirabelle looks at him bashfully, "Y-yes...Dear...you're right...I was merely getting ahead of myself."_

 _"It's ok, just as long as you know that. Besides...", Caleb trails before sensually tracing along her back. She gasps giving him a longing but surprised look before he continues, "being all sneaky like this, keeping our relationship a secret outside of Camilla and the others, it's...actually kinda hot."_

 _"W-W-What are you saying so suddenly?!", Mirabelle stated her face flushing red as she tried to hide her embarrassed grin._

 _Caleb smirks knowingly, "Exactly what I meant. Can you tell me you don't feel a little excited doing something bad and not getting caught?", he says nibbling and pecking her neck sending jolts down her spine, "Especially...when it's somewhere nobody can disturb us."_

 _She gasps when he cups the side of her left breast caressing from her underboob then tracing along her chest with one finger._

 _"I-I Haahhhh...oooohhhhaahhh...", Mirabelle moans as her breathing becomes ragged while he continues peppering her in attention. She reaches her hands to wrap him in her arms but, to her confusion, he pulls away standing up._

 _"But, first thing's first, gotta get into tonight's theme.", Caleb stated in a cheeky tone. The mark on his chest glows before he snaps his finger and his cloths change from t-shirt and boxers to green swim trunks, "meet ya in water woopwoopwoopwoopwoop!", he utters before comically sprinting off leaving Mirabelle in a daze._

 _Mirabelle puffs her cheeks in irritation, "Gets me in the mood then just scadaddles? I think not.", she says as her body radiates purple aura then she disappears in a flash._

 _Caleb chuckles arrives near the shoreline. The takes note of the sensation of wet sand and cool waves against his feet before walking into water until he was waist deep. It all felt so real he could hardly believe it was all essentially smoke and mirrors. He's really gotten better at manipulating this world. He frowned slightly in disappointment in himself at not telling Mirabelle...everything. What would she say? How could that affect hers and Camilla's recent friendship? He couldn't sacrifice that kind of progress on his uncertainty. He decides to truly examine those feelings for Camilla on his own. For now, he'll keep them hidden from Mirabelle; in the real world and the dreamscape._

 _He looks behind him to where he left her to find she was gone. He scanned the eyeland to find any sign of her before calling out, "Moon pie!"._

 _No answer._

 _"Moon pie?! Where'd ja gyahhhoo", Caleb exclaimed as his body tenses suddenly. He quickly turned his head to be greeted by Mirabelle's brazen expression as she clutched his butt cheek tightly._

 _"Tsk tsk tsk, you really thought I'd let that slide Dear?", Mirabelle chided gripping a bit tighter making him squirm. She gets close enough so her hot breath hits his ear, "Now it's your turn to be teased.", she finishes taking his earlobe in her mouth and pressing her smooth skin against him._

Caleb shuddered as her soft, warm mounds glide up and down his back and sucked his ear like it was her personal toy. He then felt her hand run across his stomach before slipping into his trunks. This sent him over the edge; he wanted her right now. He tore away from her grasp, to her shock and worry, and his eyes widened at her sudden choice of attire. A purple string bikini top that barely contained her large mounds and, as far he could tell, nothing on her lower half.

 _"Dammit you are sexy.", Caleb stated in amazement._

 _Mirabelle smiles cupping her beet red cheeks happily swaying, "~Oh, Dear, you're always say the most shameless things.~"_

 _Caleb grabs both her shoulders giving her a loving stare, "Why would I be ashamed of the truth?"_

 _Her eyes widened becoming glazed in desire as Caleb pulls her close. Their lips smashed into each other in heated passion as they wrestled dominance. The sloppy, wet sounds of their increasingly excited make-out session began filling their ears. Mirabelle moaned adoringly rubbing and caressing his arm, pectoral and ab muscles. Then her hands wandered to Caleb's butt and began fondling it; Caleb was quickly learning that was her favorite part of him to touch. They released to take their breath and Caleb peppered her neck and collar bone in kisses eliciting breathy content sighs. He makes his way to her breasts and began nibbling her flesh. She shudders when pushes her bikini up expose the cherry red tips before taking her in his mouth._

 _"HAAAAHHH!", Mirabelle gasps throwing her head back in delight as he sucks on her sweet, creamy flesh while he vigorously_ _massaged her other breast. His tongue lapped and circled around the little red nub eliciting louder moans, "AAHHAA ohhh Gods...Hahhh...n-not so rough Dear...ahhhh but...but it feels so good!"_

 _As he was enjoying the taste of his girlfriend, he found himself thinking back to the full moon night when...he and Camilla were on the couch...and..._

 _Caleb's eyes shot wide in horror before he released Mirabelle's breast with a loud pop allowing her to catch her breath._

" _Haa..Haa...w-w-why'd you stop?", Mirabelle utters confused why he suddenly stopped pleasuring her. Caleb snaps out of it facing her while trying to hide fear._

 _"Hehehe you said I was being rough. Are you trying to say you like it rough?", Caleb raises an eyebrow distracting her from inquiring further._

 _"E-Ehhh?! W-w-well what y-you were doing was...I mean i-it felt so good but I...u-uhhh..." , Mirabelle stutters before he silences her with a kiss. She melts into it snaking her arms around his neck._

 _He pulls back and beams at her, "It's ok baby, everybody's got a kink and yours is pretty tame compared to most shit on the internet. Seriously, NEVER google 'unbirthing' I wish to protect the rest of your purity."_

 _She comedically blinks before grin forms, "You always know the oddest things to put me at ease.", Her eyes fill with lust and smile becomes more lascivious, "hehe, I don't really think it's fair I'm the only one receiving pleasure Dear.", she says massaging the rather large bulge in his trunks making him shudder._

 _"Well ack...how about we change that? And maybe add some mood music.", Caleb's mark glows before he snaps his fingers and a smooth baseline blues track starts playing accompanied by rhythmic drum beats. Even the sun changed into a soft purple shining giving the area a beautifully romantic nuance._

 _Suddenly, small purple clouds begin forming in the image of a ostentatiously well-dressed middle-aged African-American man holding a microphone and singing with a deep, smoothest, blackest voice ever, '~My darling I, can't get enough of your love baby. Girl, I don't know, I don't know why, I can't get enough of you love, baby.~'_

 _Mirabelle takes in the atmosphere fully appreciating the amount of effort he's putting in for her. She turns to him with adoring gaze before he made a 'wait for it' gesture. He snaps his fingers, his trunks disappear, the water around them parts like the Red Sea, and out springs his foot long erection that reached up to his stomach._

 _"GAHH!", Mirabelle shrieks covering her mouth, "D-Dear...y-y-your...how in-...why so-...long!"_

 _"This is a dream Moon pie. Of course I'm use it to my FULLEST potential. If you want I could make it bigger-"_

 _"NO!", Mirabelle stated unable to avert her eyes, "I mean, no, just...make it normal size...please?"_

 _Caleb rolls his eyes before his erection shrinks to its normal real world size, "better?"_

 _"Much better?", Mirabelle says before plopping down in front of his member then taking it in hand stroking him base to tip as shivers ran through his body. She looks up at him with a lustful wink, "I happen to prefer THIS just fine."_

 _She licks his member covering the entire length in glistening hot saliva before wrapping her lips around the head of his cock circling her tongue. Caleb moans huskily before petting her head approvingly. She takes more of him in her mouth-a bit more than her first time and without choking-and began bobbing her head back and forth. She then reaches around grabbing his rear for support as she savored the delicious taste of his precum. Caleb grit his teeth to hold out from blowing too early. He could feel himself scrapping against her warm, wet mouth while her tongue massaged his length. The sounds of her delighted moans accompanied by the sucking and sloshing wetness was almost enough to drown out Barry Whites voice. A few moments pass and Caleb was already reaching his limit._

 _"Haaaahhh...Moon pie I can't...", before he could finish Mirabelle sped up her pace seemingly understanding what he meant; she even tightened her grip on his rear._

 _"Ahhh Moon pie!", he calls out holding her head in place as he climaxed in her mouth. Mirabelle trembled gulping down as much as she could. She releases his rear and his member before slumping back breathing heavily as her entire body shuddered. Caleb took a minute to catch his breath while his heart felt like it could burst from his chest; in this world it probably could. He looks at Mirabelle to see little of his cum along with her saliva covered her chin which Caleb giggled slightly at._

 _"That...haahh was...alot Dear. More than I expected.", Mirabelle says with a content smile then licking her bottom lip before swaying in bubbly manner, "~Haha, and so tasty.~"_

 _Caleb grinned sheepishly at her comment, "uhh, thanks? I guess, still not sure how to feel about that."_

 _After catching his breath, he squats down beside Mirabelle and whispers in her ear, "Hey, now I've got a little surprise for you. Stand up please."_

 _Mirabelle was puzzled but curious but she complied. A large Roman-style column appears in front of further adding to her confusion. She then feels his hands gliding against her lower horse half before turning to him._

 _"Heh, uhh, don't think this is weird but I...may have done a little research on Centaur physiology.", Caleb begins a bit nervous, "Interesting stuff about muscle development, bone structure, but what stuck out to me was...the fact female Centaur actually have...a second female organ."_

 _Mirabelle flushes with embarassment, "D-Dear, w-what...gasp...wait y-you want to-"_

 _"I know, I know, and you can totally object if you're not ok with that! I...just wanted show you I love EVERYTHING about you and that every part of you is attractive. Again, if you don't want to that's fine.", Caleb says gently petting her back. Mirabelle stared at him speechless while thinking it over before and looking up a him sweetly._

 _"Dear...I trust you. As long as it's you...I'm ok.", Mirabelle says smiling approvingly._

 _"I'll stop whenever you say so.", Caleb replies before resuming. His hand glides along her short, velvet-smooth fur before finally reaching her rear. He felt her body tremble as he adoringly carassed her curvaceous heart-shaped horsey bottom. He moves her tail, which felt light as air, and gets an eye full of her already glistening wet pussy. It was a darker shade of purple with almost no fur save the short fur surrounding it. An outside observer would've seen what he's doing as appalling or even disgusting but he couldn't care less. They're just jealous THEIR girlfriend isn't pony thick! Mirabelle bit her bottom lip with every touch as her heart pounded in her chest in anticipation. She lets out a startled yelp when his finger begins stroking her lips and tracing along the shape._

 _"C-Caleb...haaaa...", Mirabelle croons unable to suppress her moans. Caleb takes the hint an slowly shoves his index and middle finger inside her eliciting a sharp gasp for her. He enthusiastically explores her moist, hot and velvety walls that contracted around his fingers in a welcoming grip. The steam radiating from her insides were laced with a sweet, intoxicating scent; almost like lavender and vanilla. Her tail whipped about energetically almost hitting him an leaving purple mist behind._

 _Mirabelle pressed her hands against the column for support breathing erratically as ecstasy surged throughout her body, "~Haaaa...haaa...m-more...Caleb, stir up my insides more!~", she utters through ragged breath._

 _"Your wish is my command.", Caleb impetuously says in a regal tone before standing up. He then adds his ring and pinky fingers eliciting another startled moan at the sudden intrusion. Her juices soak half his hand as he hooks and scrapes her undulating flesh; all while he rear shakes about instinctively seeking more pleasure. He stands up, grabs her tail with his free hand, and pulls while still clawing around her ever tightening walls. Mirabelle was driven over the edge. She slumps on the column for support breathing erratically her breasts mush into it._

 _"Yes! Haagghhh yes Dear! Ahhhhhaa...", Mirabelle moaned blissfully as Caleb increased his pace._

 _"Damn Moon pie...you are tight. I can feel you squeezing my whole hand.", Caleb utters as the sound of sloshing wetness permeates his ears. Accompanying was the sweet lavenderish vanilla scent that he found very intoxicating._

 _"It's Ahh b-because...I lovAhhhh your touch so much...Haaaa please...stir me up more!", Mirabelle lustfully moans shaking her rear hips forcing his hand deeper inside her until only his thumb was left outside for support. Her legs trembled like a newborn deer about to give out any time. Caleb gulped watching her love juices trickle down here rear and legs. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to taste more of her._

 _To her confusion, he removes his hand before squatting in front of her glistening, hot center. She gasps in surprise as he uses his thumbs to spread her open and marveling at her purplish pink insides before licking her from bottom up. She lets out a wanton shriek throwing her head back._

 _"Haaahhh...OH DEAR LORD HYNOS YES! Yes! Taste me more my love!", Mirabelle shouted her eyes rolling to the back of her head as Caleb's sends pulses of pleasure throughout his body. He happily obliged and swirled his tongue deep inside her tasting her sweet love nectar. He digs his fingers into her hips pushing himself deep into her hot crevice. The sound of slurping and sucking coming from her boyfriend servicing her filled her ears and gave her an indescribable joy. Her walls began clenching around Caleb's tongue signalling her limit was near._

 _"~Dear...Dear...I-I can't hold...please I'm about to-HYAAAAAHHHHAAA!", Mirabelle shrieks in ecstasy feeling her orgasm wash over her and leaving Caleb's face covered in love nectar. Mirabelle's legs give out and she collapses on the floor panting in exhaustion. Caleb plops down on his butt summoning a towel and wiping his face. He shuffles over to her and gently pets her head before she looks up at him with a satisfied grin._

 _Caleb smiles back at her slyly, "Well...I guess this part of you isn't so unsightly now is it?"_

 _Mirabelle rolls her eyes playfully, "Alright, you win. You realize though this cements you as a cheeky pervert.", she gives him a loving smooch on the cheek beaming at him, "But you're MY cheeky pervert...one with a bloody nice buttocks."_

 _"Oh god, what have I done to you?", Caleb stated in mock devastation._

 _"Ehehehe, nothing, compared to what I'm to do to you.", Mirabelle speaks in a sultry tone pressing her breasts into his chest._

 _Caleb grins excitedly, "Ooooh looks like somebody ready for round 2."_

...In the real world...

Lyca groggily stumbled to the bathroom having been woken up by an impatient bladder. She was passing Caleb's bedroom door when her ear twitches hearing a faint sound coming from inside. Out of curiosity, she listened closely.

~Haaahhh...Moon pie...that's it...just like that.~, he softly moans in his sleep. Lyca raises an eyebrow. Is he talking in his sleep? And was he dreaming about Mira? She looks down at the floor sadly before another sound caught her attention. This time she noticed it was coming from Mirabelle's room.

~Yes...haahh more...it feels...so good...Dear~, she softly moans in her sleep. Lyca gave a puzzled expression. She glances between Mirabelle and Caleb's door listening to them. Were they dreaming at the same time or something? She tilts her head quite confused as to what was happening. Suddenly she feels a cramp in her stomach and remember she had to go to the bathroom.

...

 _The rest of the night was filled with quite a few orgasms and lovey-dovey moments between Caleb and Mirabelle. All of which helped Caleb further suppress his...complicated feelings._

 _..._ The Next Morning...

It was pleasant first weekend of August and the town was slowly coming to life with people going about their routines. Air was warm and comforting as the morning rays covering the down in welcoming ambience. School buses could be seen travel down the streets preparing for the routes to the elementary and high schools.

'~I BLESS THE WAVES DOWN IN AAAAFRICAA! GONNA TAKE SOME TIME T-~', Caleb silences his phones alarm before rising up with a yawn. Despite waking up at 6:30 am on a Saturday, he couldn't help but feel happy.

He then felt something cool and damp on his lower body. He threw the cover off and was greeted by the...half dry half gooey state of his boxers. Even part of his sheets were stained.

"Sigh, wet dreams.", He shakes his head before awkwardly getting to his feet feeling the gross sensation clinging to his groin. He takes his sheets and ball them up in a small pile then grabs the hem of his underwear and peels it off flinging it into the pile. He grabs a few tissue from the nightstand and wipes off the residual from his balls and groin before slipping on a fresh pair of boxers.

"Oof, I seriously need a shower.", he utters to himself referencing how much sweat he built up in the night. He chuckles to himself remembering the dream before grabbing a blue Dragon ball Z t-shirt and beige pants along with his cum-stained pile then leaving his bedroom. He hangs the small rectangular sign on the outside doorknob he made to alert the girls he was in there before going inside, throwing the pile in a laundry hamper, a proceeding to the shower.

17 minutes pass and Caleb exits the bathroom fresh, clean and ready to start breakfast for him and the girls. He puts on a green apron a sillouhette of Luigi and flips on the tv to use as background noise on pops what appears to be a news special.

 _'And it looks Halstaur milk may soon become available in many local grocery stores. In other news, an update to yesterday's protesters rallying in Huntsville over the Interspecies Marriage act; an ICEP sponsored program that-'_

"Nope.", Caleb changes the channel to a random movie, 'The Hangover', and goes to the fridge, "it's a new day, not having any of that right now.", says before placing the bread, cheese, and butter on the counter. He hums blissfully to himself before turning on a second burner and placing a frying pan on it. He then grabs a few cinnamon rolls and pops them in the oven. Then he turns on the coffee maker, adding a couple packets of French vanilla creamer.

20 minutes later, he Caleb had finished the scrambled eggs and was now almost done with the grilled cheese sandwiches, strawberry oatmeal, and steak strips. The smell of fresh home Southern cooking wafted throughout the living room. Caleb contently smiled to himself scooping the last of the grilled cheeses in the serving tray then shifting the steak strips over. Right as he opened the oven to check on the cinnamon roll, he could make out Lyca's voice coming from the hall along with Mirabelle's. He grins to himself feeling this morning would be a peaceful one.

"Buenos Dias, Señor.", came the voice of Camilla and Caleb tenses up defensively. There goes his calm. He turn to see her beaming at him from behind the counter her tail swaying happily. He awkwardly smiles back at her.

"Morning uh...Camilla. How ya doing this morning?", Caleb stated trying his best not to fumble his words.

"Much better Señor, thank ju for asking?", She says smiling warmly at him taking a seat. He instantly felt nervous and uncomfortable deciding to refocus on cooking.

"Ahem, so...breakfast will be ready soon. Are you going to wash up?", Caleb inquires.

"I already have. Actually, I went in a few minutos after ju came out Señor. Señorita Mirabelle and Lyca just went in, I heard the door lock just now.", Camilla says looking in the direction of the hallway.

"You can hear that? Even with the skillets sizzling and the TV going?", Caleb inquired curiously yet also cursing not being able to get her somewhere else.

"Si, Devils have extremely acute senses of hearing. So much, we are highly sensitive to loud noises and have to be taught very young to filter out our surroundings and focus on what we want to listen to.", Camilla explains.

"Heh, story of my life.", Caleb giggles lightly opening box of breakfast sausages then adding them into the hot skillet.

"Que? What do ju mean?", Camilla says puzzled.

Caleb shakes his head, "Oh, nothing just...thinking out loud."

Suddenly the timer on the over goes off alerting the rolls were done.

"Ahh shit", Caleb curses to himself since he still had to make sure the steaks and sausages did overcook but didn't want the rolls to burn. His eyes widen as the oven swings down before the tray of cinnamon rolls comes floating out surrounded in blue shimmering aura. He turns his head to see Camilla with her finger pointed out and a blue magic seal in front of it.

"It looked like ju needed a little help.", Camilla winks playfully at him, "And ju know I am happy to help anytime Señor." Caleb quickly looks away hiding his blush which Camilla immediately notices and attempts to salvage the situation, "W-With cooking! I meant...I could help with cooking or keeping the house clean. It's the least I could do."

"R-Right, thank you. That's quite considerate of you.", Caleb says placing the sausages and steak strips in their individual piles. He then turns to the levitating tray of cinnamon rolls, grabs the glaze bottle and spreads it all over. Camilla nods and, with slight movement of her finger, the tray glides toward her resting in front of her.

"Alright, everything's ready. Mind giving me a hand?", Caleb asks holding the tray of piled with Sausage and beef strips. Camilla examines it and the tray stacked with grilled cheeses, scrambled eggs, and small bowl of strawberry oatmeal behind him.

"That is quite a lot, Senor. Are ju expecting company?", Camilla inquired levitating the tray of grilled cheeses, oatmeal, and scrambled eggs towards her and placing in near the cinnamon rolls.

"I wasn't sure if the Zyklons were going to join us or not so I made extra in case.", Caleb says placing the tray of food next to the other tray before going to the cabinet to grab plates and utensils.

"That's nice of ju.", Camilla replies creating a large red magic seal underneath the trays of the food and starts radiating heat. Caleb raises an eyebrow at her before she replies, "It's so that everything stays warm and fresh."

Caleb takes seven plates from the cabinet, "Practical. Also, not really. I'm just upholding my end of our deal."

"Oh? What deal would that be?"

Camilla and Caleb were startled by the unknown voice with the latter nearly dropping the plates out his hands and the former instinctively creating a magic seal in the direction of the voice as it let out a sudden shout.

Caleb quickly came from the kitchen surprised to see Sterling levitating in air; his movements restricted and surrounded in blue aura.

"Sterling?! Jesus fu-what the hell, you nearly gave me a heart attack!", Caleb stated incredulously.

"Estupido! I should crush your bones to paste!", Camilla hissed at him unfurrowing her wings and glaring at him.

"Good morning to both of you too.", Sterling replies unflinchingly, "Um, would you mind putting me down Ms. Sartana?"

Camilla looks at Caleb who nods begrudgingly at her. She lowers him down to the floor before quickly withdrawing her arm allowing Sterling to fall landing on his feet. Camilla crosses her arms disappovingly at him.

"Well, not the worst way I've been greeted in the morning. Maybe somewhere in the top ten, possibly third.", Sterling says brushing himself off.

"Seriously, are you a freakin ninja or something? How do you not make any sound when you come in here?", Caleb replies walking towards him, "Si, how ya been, haven't seen or heard from ya in a few days?"

"That information is classified and I've had my hands full dealing with a couple of unruly houseguests and enforcing some new regulations from the higher-ups.", Sterling replies.

"Sounds like you've had your hands full. What brings you here this early in the morning?", Caleb continues.

"I have something important to discuss with everyone. But before that, what is this 'deal' you we're speaking of?", Sterling inquires raising an eyebrow.

Caleb pauses while Camilla gives a concerned look, "Well uhh-"

"Dear, was that you screaming? What's wrong?!", Mirabelle worriedly inquired trodding from the hallway followed by Lyca.

"Are you ok Chief?!"

"No girls, it was just Sterling getting choked out by Camilla. ", Caleb said as Camilla subtly smirked at his comment. Mirabelle and Lyca paused before finally noticing Sterling casually waving at them. Lyca snorts to herself wishing she could've seen it.

"Good morning, Ms. Marequine. Ms. Kessler.", Sterling greeted them ignoring Caleb's comment.

"Oh, good morning Sterling. It's quite a while since you've visited.", Mirabelle says giving a warm smile.

"Yeah, sup gramps.", Lyca jeeringly says to him before noticing the tray of food, "Oh, Chief is breakfast ready? I'm starving."

"Sure Lyca, go ahead and grab a fork", Caleb replies gladly handing her a plate. She accepted it, went to grab a fork from the kitchen.

Caleb then noticed Mirabelle repeatedly glancing at Camilla uneasy of how close she was to Caleb. Camilla notices her staring.

"Oh, Buenos Dias...Señorita Mirabelle.", Camilla hesitantly says in sweet tone snapping Mirabelle from her thoughts.

"A-Ah, yes. G-good morning to you too...Camilla.", Mirabelle stutters while putting on a smile.

Camilla senses her uneasiness, "Did ju...sleep well"

"Oh, yes, I did.", Mirabelle says before staring knowingly at Caleb with a faint blush, "You can say I slept _exceptionally_ well."

Caleb smirks at her before winking slyly. Camilla looks between them curiously already piecing things together and sadly smiling.

Mirabelle clears her throat, "Breakfast looks wonderful dear.", she says grabbing a plate putting a couple grilled cheese and some cinnamon rolls going around the couch.

Suddenly, they hear a knock at the door accompanied by the voices of Ein and Zwei.

"Oh, looks like they've come to join us ", Caleb started towards the door only to be stopped by Sterling.

"It's alright, I'll get it.", Sterling turns and opens the door.

"Hello, Mr. Bizzell we just wanted to check that you were doing ok since yesterday's...AH What is Zwei", Ein glared at her sister who had been incessantly tapping her side before noticing her panicked wide eyed expression.

"Good morning Ms. Ein.", Sterling says before Ein whips her head around eyes widening as Sterling stands in the doorway.

"Ohhhhh Agent Sterling sir...m-morning to you as well...sir?", Ein stutters nervously surprised to see him. Zwei gives a toothy grin like a child hiding they did something wrong. Drei appears to be more interested in why an old human lady walking a cat...using a shoestring?

"Ah, what a coincidence. We were just talking about you three and some sort of 'deal' you have with Mr. Bessell.", Sterling says before Ein and Zwei's faces turn pale like they just seen a ghost. Drei is still fixated on this woman and her cat, "Please, come in."

"Hey, first off, my name is 'Bizzell'. Second, that's my line.", Caleb says taking offense, "Come on in guys, breakfast is ready if you're hungry."

Zwei instantly feels at ease by his words and the prospect of homecooked food before stepping inside. Ein hurriedly steps inside nervously avoiding eye contact with Sterling. Drei steps inside too; deciding to solve the mystery of the shoestring cat lady later.

"I've got a few plates for you guys so just pick whatever you-", Caleb started before Zwei came up to him.

"Hey...how's Lyca doing?! Is she...", Zwei inquired with a concerned look.

"Hey Zwei!", Lyca enthusiastically greeted from the couch with her cheeks full of sausage and holding up a forkfull of beef strips, "I'm fine, how are you?"

Zwei happily beams at her, "Lyca!"

"Don't worry, I talked to her.", Caleb whispers in Zwei's ear, "Plates and forks are right there go ahead and fix yourself a plate.", Caleb patted Zwei on the shoulder.

"Thanks Mr. B, I'll take you up on that.", Zwei grins then winks at him before grabbing a plate.

Caleb beams handing her a plate before turning to Ein, "How bout you, Ein?"

"O-Oh, thank you Mr. Bizzell.", Ein politely accepts it and bows slightly. She then notices Camilla staring at her intently, "What?", Ein inquires sternly.

"I...I want to apologize for what I said. I understand you were only helping us. I am sorry.", Camilla apologized with a hint of shame in her tone. Caleb, Mirabelle, and the others watch their exchange with varying degrees of interest. Ein could sense she really meant every word and approach Camilla laying a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok. I know you were just upset so don't beat yourself up too much over it.", Ein stated.

"Gracias.", Camilla grins and Ein returns giving patting her a couple pats then turning to fix herself a plate of eggs and beef strips. Caleb nods in approval as Camilla goes off into the kitchen presumably to do a little cleaning.

"Ok, clearly a lot has happened in the time since we last spoke.", Sterling says taking a seat near the dining room table, "Mind getting me up to date?"

Ein tenses her fur standing up worriedly.

"It's...kind of a long story so you want to join us for breakfast? I already know that's like...20% of the reason you're hear so early.", Caleb inquired walking into the kitchen passing Camilla who had just put the skillets in the sink and washed the counter for him.

"Thanks for the offer, but I already grabbed a bite at a new café. I will have some of your coffee though, the one I had earlier was awful. Like sugary mud.", Sterling says making a face of disgust, "I like you make it."

Caleb rolls his eyes grabbing a mug, filling it with fresh morning brew, "You say it like mine is any better."

"It is actually. They way you make it...I don't know, it just...perfectly balanced.", Sterling says as Caleb hands him the mug from across the counter.

"As all things should be.", Caleb commented before taking a bite out of a grilled cheese and composing himself, "Alright, let's begin...so...yesterday started out fine...then...it wasn't-", Caleb says before interrupts.

"If you're referring to the incident at the restaurant yesterday, I already know about it.", Sterling sips his coffee as Caleb and the others give him surprised look, "Don't look so surprised, information has a way of traveling fast. Which of course, makes it that much harder to suppress...but not impossible."

"So...you know about that? How?", Caleb asks starting to become angry if he pulled the same 'test' as when Mirabelle first came to live with him.

"No, I only knew from Ms. Drei tipping me off about a suspicious liminal woman. I sent an agent there afterwards to get the full story from the owner of the store.", Sterling says as said wind weasel casually but sensuallly licking the icing off the cinnamon roll before giving a thumbs up, "Honestly, I want to commend her along with her sisters on their performance on yesterday. If it weren't for you three, this could've had much more dire repercussions for ICEP's image and the lives of other Devil species living here."

"O-Oh, no thanks are necessary just completing our mission as effectively as possible.", Ein say her ears and tail flicking happily with a content expression.

"Of course, all in a days work sir.", Zwei added, "So can we expect raises some time in the fu-ACK!"

Ein delivered a swift chop the back of Zwei's neck knocking her out; all while her content expression never falters.

"Did you manage to find anything on the Angel?", Drei inquired to Sterling.

Sterling gave a disgruntled sigh, "Unfortunately, no. There doesn't appear to be anything in our records. We've decided look a bit deeper to find any sightings of an Angel fitting her description, but so far nothing. It's almost like she appeared out of nowhere."

"Yeah, to make our lives a living hell.", Caleb stated in a sour tone, "She comes in feeding those people's paranoia and hatred to Camilla. She was going to go as far to KILL us along with everyone else around her."

"And those people just blindly listened to every word she said. It was very disturbing how easily swayed they were just because of her species.", Mirabelle added.

"She said such awful things about us. I just wanted to bear the crap out of her.", Lyca says arms crossed and fangs bared in irritation.

"That's why we're making such effort to find her. We can't allow a liminal that dangerous out and about among a populace that view her with blind admiration.", Sterling spoke not liking the thought of it at all.

Caleb crossed his arms back against the counter, "I tell ya, first the restaurant, then those damn Nazis and KKK protesters on our way home.", Caleb gives a tired sigh, "We just couldn't catch a break yesterday."

"Ah, yes. I heard about. Apparently, they've making their way from Mississippi in response to ICEP's anullment of the Exchange bill.", Sterling pauses in realization, "Ah, that's right I almost forgot. That's one of the things I wanted to discuss with you."

"Let me guess, Interspecies marriage is now legal? Yeah we know already Sterling.", Caleb says as each of the girls voice their individual confirmation.

"Well then, I guess that saves us some time so we can get down to the issue of..."what now?" ", Sterling says before finishing his coffee. Caleb and each of the girls exchanged a mixture of confused and intrigued looks.

"What do ju mean by 'what now' ?", Camilla asks with a skeptical look.

Sterling raises from his seat, "I mean, like I've informed other hosts, legal marriage is only applicable as long as both parties consent. This options come with several benefits; employment, insurance plans, a lift on travel restrictions. But, one of the primary benefits is full citizenship without need to take I.F.C. exam (Interspecies Full Citizenship). However, that's also our biggest hurdle."

"How so?", Mirabelle inquires.

"There are still groups, human and liminal, who don't wish for this to come to pass. Ones less bellicose than those protesters but still quite vocal. Some we haven't seen since the early stages of the program. They believe giving full citizenship will disrupt their way of life and the structure of their species as a whole. As such, they enforce that romantic relationships and marriage between humans and liminals are unsustainable despite the results we've gathered in multiple states from test families of various species, that romantic relationships ARE possible. That along with studies from several countries that have already legalized marriage. The states are still divided on the matter and Alabama is one of the states pushing to abolish it. We need at least 70% of the popular vote to fully put the marriage plan into action. We need more families from those states to prove that it's possible for integration to succeed. I've met hosts who have built strong relationships with their houseguests. Many have even fallen in love and want to help them take that next step. I...I want to see that happen.", Sterling fervently stated before turning, "That includes you too, Mr. Bizzell."

Caleb was immediately taken aback by what he said. Mirabelle and Camilla were also surprised and were blushing at his implications.

"W-Where'd THAT come from? Look... I understand what you're saying Sterling but...I don't think it applies to us all that much.", Caleb replies.

"Oh...I believe it does, Mr. Bizzell.", Sterling in an almost cryptic tone which started to alarm Caleb and a few of the girls.

"What uhhh...w-what are talking about Sterling?", Caleb inquired becoming nervous.

Sterling sighs, "Alright, I'll stop dancing around it. Mr. Bizzell, I already know about everything that happened a several days ago...during the last full moon."

Caleb and the girls were taken aback utterly shocked by the revelation. Mirabelle, Lyca, and Camilla wore horrified and flabbergasted expressions. Ein and Zwei's blood ran cold and they felt a surge of panic run through their bodies. Drei appeared surprised as well but not quite much.

"W...I...You...how...what...", Caleb stuttered unable to even process his thoughts.

"Ahem, Agent Sterling, would you mind telling us HOW you know this?", Drei asked as Caleb silently thanking her, "I'm certain that strange blast of energy knocked out most of houses security and surveillance systems."

Mirabelle touches her fingers together in embarassment.

"A little birdy told me...", Sterling looks up at the ceiling fan. Caleb and the girls were surprised when a small glowing bundle of yellow light floating down from the fan blades leaving a trail of yellow sparkles on it's trail. Sterling raised his palm as the glowing bundle of light dissipates revealing a tiny girl with transparent wing, elongated ears, a yellow short dress with matching shoes, "or, more specifically, a little fairy."

Everyone stared fixated on the tiny creature unable to find the right words to express the shock they were feeling.

Sterling could sense their confusion, "This is Filo. She's been keeping a bit of an eye on everyone all week under my instruction."

"Hello! Nice to finally meet you all.", the fairy girl greeted in an adorably high-pitched voice.

"Sterling...what in the hell is going on?!", Caleb inquired glaring at him. Mirabelle The other others turned to him demanding answers as well.

"Well, Filo is a part this program we're experimenting with-", Sterling was immediately cut off

"That is NOT what he meant!", Camilla stated her eyes furious, "Why did ju have that...thing spy on us?!"

" 'spy' is vulgar word, Filo was only, figuratively and literally, micromanagement.", Sterling answers as Filo had a worried expression.

"So...you know?", Ein uttered trembling with her head down, "Everything...we did. You really didn't trust us. Not surprising, given how shamefully we acted and treated the very person we were assigned to protect. That's it then, we're going to be discharged.", Ein spoke sadly hanging her head to her knees feeling like total failure. Zwei rubbed her back trying to comfort her. Drei went to her sister to comfort her as well. Lyca gazed at them sadly before shooting angry glare at Sterling.

Sterling rose up with Filo on his shoulder, "Whoa, whoa, nobody said anything about being discharged."

"Why would you do this Sterling?", Mirabelle with a look of betrayal.

"Please listen, this was only necessary to see what kind of progress you were all making-", Sterling was immediately interrupted when Caleb stepped in front of him.

"Progress?! What are you talking about? You know what me and the girls went through on that day?! All of us could've been hurt or much worse! How could you be so irresponsible dammit?!", Caleb shouted at him. Sterling felt the sting of the last part and he snapped.

"Yes, I know alllllll too well what COULD'VE happened! You're not the only one who's FORGOTTEN about the sleeping pills! You're not the only one who suffered the consequences for it! You're not the only one who felt sick, scared or ashamed afterwards!", Sterling pauses, "But...you ARE one of the very few, despite everything, who picked up the pieces and rebuilt what could've been lost! Most in your case would have resigned from the program by now and had his homestays removed. But not you, Mr. Bizzell. You buckled down, talked it out with each of them, and you, ALL of you, worked past it together. Something like that doesn't happen often."

Caleb felt his anger wane slightly as he reflected on his words. Camilla and Lyca looked ready to rip into him, verbally AND literally. Mirabelle appeared uncertain if she could believe him but also reflecting on his words. Ein was still despairing as Zwei wore a somber expression and Drei listened intently to Sterling.

"Listen, I know how you all must feel but I did this with the best of intentions; for the program AND for you and your homestays, Mr. Bizzell.", Sterling affirmed.

"What do you mean?", Caleb skeptically inquired.

"Filo informed me of...everything...you did for everyone here's sake. That includes the heartfelt conversations you had with the girls, your confession to Ms. Marequine, even the 'deal' worked out with the Zyklons.", Sterling sees their expressions become more intense. Camilla discreetly conjures a magic seal ready to silence him at any moment.

"But...", he continued, "I want you all to know...for now...your secret is safe with me. Nobody else knows any of this except for Filo and I."

Everyone to Sterling with surprised and confused looks.

Ein jumps up eying Sterling, "What?! B-B-But we-"

"I know, Ms. Zyklon. You and Zwei's actions are typically punishable by expulsion. However, given the circumstances and Drei's performance on that night, I've decided to keep you on as Caleb's personal bodyguards. ONLY on the condition you never allow anything like this to happen again, understood?", Sterling finished sternly.

Ein grinned happily tears forming in her eyes and clutching her hands to her chest while Zwei flops on the couch exhaling in relief.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyou sir, we promise we'll work twice as diligently as before!", Ein says saluting him.

"Easy.", Drei softly advises her sister.

"W-Why?! Why would you do that for us?", Caleb asked incredulously.

"I told you already Mr. Bizzell, I want to see hosts like yourself move forward in their relationships with their houseguests. I know you love them all and Ms. Marequine, Sartana, and Kessler all love you.", Sterling says as Caleb and the girls flush at his statement.

"Well...yeah but-", Caleb started before the little yellow fairy got in his face startling him a bit.

"Noppppe! Nope nope nope! There's no use in denying it! We fairies can sense emotions no matter how repressed! Youuu may be in love with the horse lady, but you also care very deeply about the wolf girl, demon lady, and even the three weasels ladies.", Filo stated darting around Caleb, "Hooorse lady is VERY deeply in love with you! Annnd not just her, wolf girl is in love with you too, and so is the demon lady!", she says darting between them respectively as said girls blush feverishly.

Filo then stops at the Zyklons as they gazed up expectantly, "...Hmmm, you guys are a work in progress.", she then darts away leaving them confused.

"Wait, what does that mean?", Zwei questions her sisters who shrug.

Mirabelle, Camilla, and Lyca fall silent as they gave each other pensive almost sorrowful expressions. Caleb mind becomes flooded and decides to sit down on the back of the couch near Mirabelle.

"There you have it Mr. Bizzell.", Sterling says sitting back down in his seat with Filo fluttering next to him, "Now, there's one last thing I didn't mention. It concerns a special case in the marriage plan."

"And what would that be?", Caleb lethargically asks not even bothering to look at Sterling.

"There's a section in the marriage plan that accounts for races who practice marriage of multiple spouses, such as lamia. The purpose of this section is so that mono-gendered races have a legal method of procreation that supplements their dramatically declining birthrates. However, we're trying to extended so that, under certain conditions, hosts in similar scenarios like this are able have multiple spouses who unanimously consent to marriage. Unfortunately, and unsurprisingly, this is proving even more difficult to employ than a standard monogamous marriage. So far, 63% of the country has voted against it claiming to be nonviable, immoral by social standards, or just frowned upon. Despite several known cases in other countries, like one case in Japan where a man married 7 spouses, that prove multi-spousal marriage IS sustainable our government refuses to budge. They say they have no cases in THIS country that proves it can work.", Sterling smirks and speaks confidently, "But, I think I found a solution to that."

Caleb and the girls each perk up their heads toward Sterling, all of them collectively thinking the same thing.

"Sterling, what EXACTLY are you trying to say?", Caleb inquires eyes widening in fear.

Sterling rises up, "I have a proposal for you and your homestays, Mr. Bizzell. After ruminating on the idea and from what we've learned now, I've determined you are all perfect candidates for United State's first multi-spousal marriage!"

Silence befell the entire room. Caleb and most of the girls wide-eyed, mouth agape trying to comprehend the sheer absurdity of the situation. Even Drei was speechless.

Filo fluttered close to Sterling's ear, "I think they like the idea."

...Elsewhere...

Atop the roof of a tall building located downtown, a figure sat her legs crossed dangling over the edge. She leisurely sipped her cinnamon mocha latté while allowing her now snow white wings to bathe in the sun's rays. Anyone who saw her would see her as the definition of angelic beauty. However...

"Hehehehehe Ahahahahaha! Damn, the world really is small.", Azaeli cackled holding a photo, "Who would've thought I'd run into you at such a convenient time?"

Azaeli then remembered her conversation with that Malone associate at the bar.

 _***** 'Now listen, after you do it, he's going to need some proof.', says the bald associate wearing a plain sleeves white tank with tattoos on his right arm, faded jeans, and leather shoes._

 _'Pfft, what, does he want me to him through the mail piece by piece?', Azaeli scoffed._

 _'He only said to call him when you finish the job. And here, this is your down payment and a picture of that Bizzell fella. Good thing he got it before the news sites had time to take'em all down.', he hands her a folded brown grocery bag. She accepts and opens it eyes widening at the large stack of hundreds._

 _She grins happily fanning the money with her finger, "Music to mama's ears.", she then notices the picture and picks it up, "huh, so this is th...no...no way! No fuckin' way, Hahaaa!'****_

"If that big titted piece of demon trash and that cat-eared midget hadn't got in the way, I could busy spoiling myself more right now.", Azaeli tosses the half empty cup off the ledge before tucking the picture in her bra, "Sucks they couldn't at least give me his address too. That would've made this alot easier Welp, I just gotta find him. Shouldn't be too much trouble, like find a needle in a haystack, all I need is a magnet.", she said creating a tiny yellow magic seal around the photo. An ancient Hebrew symbol appeared on the photo.

Azaeli spreads her wings and leaps off the building taking off at high speeds beginning her crusade, "~Ready or not, here I come Caleb!~"

 **WR**

 **Hello Fam! Sorry this chapter took so long, it was supposed to be up by Wednesday. I've just been busy getting ready for the semester, which is in ONE week. I'm equal parts freaked out and excited, I have 2 semesters after this before I get my first Bachelor's in Engineering baby!**

 **Also, my P/TR3ON page is up and the first couple of bonus chapters are up. You can find my page at P/TR3ON [slash]GoatManofAnime**

 **Still dead set on updating every 2 weeks, in spite of my schedule.**

 **Welp, we've made it people. New season and we're starting off going into harem territory. Oh I'm sorry, LEGAL harem territory. Decided I'll make this one a 3 or 4 parter. Heads up, this arc is gonna be a hell of a ride. Again, wanna thank you guys for sticking with me the last year. I've only improved so much because of your support. So thank you, make sure to follow, fav, and share. As always, PEACE FAM!**


	19. Bonus 1( Patreon (ツ) )

Bonus 1: Farmers Market

 **WR**

 **Sup Fam? Okay, after...several issues with my page, I've decided to just upload my bonus chapters here from now on. One of the more...imperative issues were...of the legal nature and I was 'requested' to remove my page. So bye bye , you were too good for this world. But hey, at least I get to keep my content. Plus, truth be told, these bonus chapters are kinda fun to write. Anyway here's one of the bonuses I made a couple weeks back.**

 **Lastly, just to make things clear, I AM going to continue with the main story. These are just extra material I moving here because of copyright issues( seriously it's total bullshit, I didn't do nothing wrong.) Think of these like...Canon filler.**

 ***These events take place between Chapter 3 and Chapter 4***

The Summer sun was shining on a lovely afternoon in the local farmers market. It was quite lively today with farmers from all around Alabama, and even parts of Georgia and Mississippi, selling their freshly harvested goods. There were market stalls and stands filled with a marriad of fresh vegetables and fruit ranging from shucks of corn to baskets of freshly picked Georgia peaches. They were even stalls where people sold hand-crafted jewelry, decorations, baskets, and small wood carved statues of animals.

Caleb and Mirabelle were walking side by side passing through the roadway and taking the sights around them. Men and women bartering at stalls, talking with buddie from town, and some sitting in the shade of canopies.

Mirabelle takes a long, slow inhale appreciating the earthy but robust scent of fresh grown produce then blissfully exhales.

"Heh, you seem oddly relaxed right now.", Caleb says with smirk.

"This place. The earthy scent of harvested crops, it reminds me of my home village.", Mirabelle happily reminisces.

Caleb nods, "Yeah, markets like these are pretty common in the South. Personally I always kinda liked the smell of farmer grown produce. There's just something...satisfying about them, you know?"

"I understand perfectly Dear. There nothing I find more satisfying than creating something with my own two hands from the ground up.", Mirabelle hums with a hint of pride.

"Hehe, Guess you and I are alike in that regard.", Caleb chuckles gently patting her on the back. Mirabelle blushes sweetly marveling that she shares another thing in common with him, "That being said, most of the stuff here smells AND looks pretty good. Why don't we pick up some good food today straight from mother earth's bosom", Caleb says showing a couple carrying baskets he picked up near the entrance.

Mirabelle beams at him giggling sweetly, "I would be delighted."

The two spent the next hour looking at a variety of produce. Mirabelle was even less nervous around other people, particularly the farmers selling their goods. In fact, she even engaged in a few discussions with a couple of the farmers about agricultural methods. Caleb guessed it must be easier talking about something she's especially passionate and proud about. Also, in that time, they had collected a sizeable bounty consisting of a bushel of Georgia peaches, husks of corn, muscadines, squash, zucchini, and green beans. They got so loaded up it became cumbersome to care by hand. Luckily, they found a small wagon no one was using and decided to borrow it.

Caleb squatted down looking at the the collection of goods they picked up already musing over how surreal it was that he never really bothered shopping there; since he saw no real point to it. But, being there with Mirabelle, seeing how excited she is about this stuff, he remember how much he enjoyed going to places like this with his parents.

Caleb smiles to himself rising up, "Alright, Moon pie what should we check out next?"

He got no response. He looks over to see her silently facing away from him; her entire body fidgeting and her tail whips energetically send small puff of purple mist around, "uhhh...", Caleb utters noticing she's biting her finger hungrily with eyes fixated on a stall filled with carrots and red, yellow, and green bell peppers. Caleb immediately understood and chuckled to himself. Guess she has more traits of a horse than he thought. He pats her on the back and she jolted looking at him curiously.

"Let's pick out some fresh ones, K?", Caleb says

Mirabelle attempts to wave him off, "N-No, Dear, It's fine. You've already bought plenty for us."

"You know you're a bad liar Moon pie.", Caleb says which surprises her, "That mouth says no, but your says 'Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes!' "

Mirabelle blushes wanting to deny it but was unable to. He got her.

"Hello sir! Fine looking carrots ya got here.", Caleb says to the stall owner. He was a hefty Caucasian man, possibly early 50s, wearing blue overalls with a red shirt under it and wrangler boots.

"Yessirree, planted'em earlier this year so they is ripe and crunchy.", spoke the man in a deep Mississippi accent.

"Perfect, my ward and I were lookin' for some to put in our stew this evening.", Caleb steps allowing the man a good look at her. He smiles at her as she nervously waves at him before turning her attention back to the carrots.

"Gooday ma'am.", he nods to Mirabelle.

"H-Hello, um, may I say that these look...incredible? No mishapins, discoloration, or even forked roots. You must have regularly tilled your soil?", Mirabelle stated with intrigued.

The man heartily chuckles, "I sho'nough did. Made sure to use a trowel and kept on raking and loosen the dirt up. Do that 4 times in the week. You must grow some too, ehehe.".

"Yes, I have. In fact,-"

"Whoooaaaa now, ok sir, don't encourage her. She will NOT leave you alone the rest of the day.", Caleb interrupted earning an annoyed pouty face from her.

"Hehehe, she's that type huh?",

Caleb shakes his head, "You don't know the half of it.", he says earning more hearty laughs from the man.

"Hmph, I've never heard of such rubbish in my life.", Mirabelle chided as she started sulking arms crossed in defiance.

Caleb ignores her, "Your sign say 3 bucks a pound but I don't see a scale."

"About 5 carrots make the pound. What can I put'chu down fer?", the man inquired.

"We'll take...3 bags.", Caleb says as Mirabelle's ears twitch and her pout loosens. The man nods and packs Caleb 3 full bags. Then Caleb gives him a ten before he and Mirabelle thank him and continue about their business. Then soon find a small area of trees and grass that was full of shade and decide to rest. As they say in the shade, Mirabelle continued glancing at the bags with the carrots while trying not to let Caleb notice. He did.

Caleb rolls his eyes before deciding he'll just mess with her a bit. He opens one of the bags of carrots, which got her attention, took one out, washed it, then took a bite. Mirabelle licked her lips ears twitching with every crunch her made. He turns to her and she immediately avert her gaze hiding her face. He then takes out another carrot, washed it, then presents it to her.

"~Moon pie, you want a carrot too? I know you do~", Caleb teased her

Mirabelle gulps trembling as she fought to keep her urges at bay, "N-n-no thank you, I'm f-fine. Please "

"~You can't hide it Moon pie, you know you want it.~", Caleb playfully waves it in front of her twitching nose while her eyes remained close and face muscles quivered. Caleb started to pull back, "Alright, I guess you don't want it t-"

Caleb was surprised when she whips her head around at lighting fast speed and gobbled up the orange veggie, green stem and all, without so much as grazing his fingers. As she munched on it, Caleb noted how indescribably content she looked as she ate. It looked like her body, mind, and spirit had all achieve absolute serenity and euphoria. All from a simple carrot.

Mirabelle gulps the rest down trembling in pleasure before letting out, " _~neiigghhhh~",_ she immediately covers her mouth with both hands in shock at what she just did then noticed Caleb staring slack-jawed in surprise.

 _'Did...did she just...whinny?!',_ Caleb thought incredulously as her stared silently at her. Her face goes beet red before burying it in her palms emitting a shame filled groan.

"Heh...wow, didn't expect that. Then again, can't say it don't make sense.", Caleb chuckles only for her to groan even louder in misery. She wanted to disappear right now.

Caleb moves in front of her. He lays a hand on her head as she flinched from the sudden touch and began gently petting the pouting purple pony.

"Come on Moon pie, no need to be embarrassed. You should've seen what I did when I ate a dragon fruit for the first time. I didn't even know I could DO a backflip.", Caleb chuckles noticing her demeanor loosen a bit. He took her hands and she allowed him to gently move them from her face. She was still visibly flustered with tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Y-Y-You don't...think I'm a freak?", Mirabelle stuttered her bottom lip trembling.

"Now why would I think something like that?", Caleb affirms as she gazed at him with hopeful eyes, "In fact, I happen to think that was the cutest things I've seen in a long time. You really are sweet like a moon pie you know?"

Mirabelle's face flushed brighter shade of pink as she heart felt like it was running a marathon. She puts her fingers to her lips sheepishly, "You think I'm...cute?"

"More so than any cat on youtube.", Caleb replies inciting a chuckle from her. Suddenly, they heard a sound like a growling animal. Mirabelle recoils holding her stomach before Caleb gave her a knowing smirk adding to her awkwardness, "Want a couple more? We've got a few bags."

"Ehehehe, yeah, I may take you up on that.", she grins sheepishly tail energetically whipping behind her.

...

Some more time passed as they enjoyed themselves in the farmers market. It was late afternoon when they decided to leave for home; after saying good bye to some goodbye to some of Mirabelle's new farming acquaintances of course.

Caleb strutted down the sidewalk dragging the wagon of goodies behind him as Mirabelle hooves clopped against the pavement beside him.

"So, you enjoy yourself?", Caleb inquired.

Mirabelle smiles warmly at him, "I did. Thank you for taking me Dear."

"Anytime.", he says before looking at the wagon, "We got quite the stack. What would you say to helping make us a vegetable stew tonight? Maybe some baked peaches and cream for dessert?"

"It would be my pleasure.", Mirabelle answers her mouth watering at the thought of it.

"Just...try not to eat to many of the ingredients. They still have to actually GO in the stew.", Caleb quips at her.

"Oh whatever, you cheeky little wanker.", Mirabelle says in mock annoyance playfully bumping him with her shoulder.

Caleb chuckled returning the gesture as she chuckled along with him. They continued on towards their home to enjoy the rest of their day. On the way, Caleb got an idea for a surprise for her. But first, he needed to talk to his landlord.


	20. Bonus 2

Bonus 2: Clothes Shopping

 ***These events take place between Chapter 5 and Chapter 6***

Caleb, Mirabelle, and Lyca enter a large boutique titled, " _Las Monstraballes",_ located within Bridge Street Town Center. There appear to be not many people here save for a few employees and 3 or 4 liminals shoppers.

"Chief, what is this place? It smells pretty weird in here", Lyca inquired curiously looking around at many assortment of strange garments then uncomfortably referencing strong scent of perfume.

"This is clothing store Lyca. Humans use them to buy and sell really nice and sometimes really dorky looking clothing. Although...it looks like this place carries clothes for all body types.", Caleb references the assortment of pants and shirts designed for liminals with multiple limbs, varying body types from insectoid to quadrapedal, and even those with alternating forms like slime or shape shifters, "As for the smell, I don't know. I think they pump that crap in through the vents."

Mirabelle approached to the side, "What are we here for Dear? I thought we were going to Kami House."

"We are, but first my sweet Moon pie it appears we've gotten a raise in the monthly stipend I get for caring for you girls and I wanted to take you out to get y'all some new clothes.", Caleb says patting the pocket with his wallet.

"Dear that's sweet of you, but I have a decent amount of clothes to wear. No need to trouble yourself.", Mirabelle says trying to convince him.

"Moon pie, you only had one suitcase when you first moved in and you didn't have that many clothes when Sterling brought you the rest. And Lyca, you've worn those same clothes the past few days now. I'm getting you guys new clothes.", he uses his indoor voice to avoid embarrassing them.

"Besides, the stipends are technically yours it's only fair I mostly use them for you guys.", Caleb firmly replies as the girls give him plaintive stares before soon relenting. They shrug to each other following him through the women's section into the part where all the liminal clothes are. Mirabelle eyes widened at seeing the variety of clothing tailored to centaur; dress shirts, belts, cloaks, ribbons, swimsuits, even specially designed horse shoes. Lyca appeared to be utterly mesmerized by the different racks of cloths, manecans of various species on display, and shelves full of designer cloths.

"You guys...see anything you like in particular?", Caleb inquired.

"Hmm, I guess I could check out some of those cloaks for Centaurs. I wonder if they have anything in my size.", Mirabelle says walking over to the rack labeled 'Womens cloaks'.

Caleb turns to Lyca, "What about you Lyca?"

"I'm not really sure how this 'cloths shopping' thing works; we never had anything like this back home. I don't even know where to begin.", Lyca says quite puzzled

"Really? What did you do for clothes then?", Caleb inquired almost embarrassed to ask.

"We used pelts from the prey we hunted, but only as a display of prowess and status. The stronger members of the pack had lots of pelts whereas weaklings like me could only wear the worn out pelts discarded by the Alphas and Deltas.", Lyca sadly reminisces.

Caleb pats her on the head before she looks up at him, "Well it's not like that...well it's similar to that here but no. You can wear whatever you want that expresses who YOU are or want to be, Lyca. It doesn't matter what anyone else says."

Lyca grins at him but still unsure, "Ok, but...there's so many choose. Where do I start?"

"Well...do you like what you're wearing now?", Caleb inquires referring to her denim short shorts and blue tank top to exposed her slim belly.

"Yeah, it's really comfortable and easy to move in.", Lyca beams at him proudly.

"Alright, we can start from there. Come on, let's find you something that'll make you look cute.", Caleb says looking around the clothes racks.

Lyca blushes thinking to herself while her tail swaying, "C-cute? Me?"

Mirabelle excitedly approaches carrying an arm full of clothing, "Look Dear, I found five cloaks in my size! Isn't this one just beautiful?", she says pull a dark purple cloak with little yellow crescent moons decorating it.

"I should've guessed you'd pick something like that. It looks nice.", Caleb playfully teases before getting closer and whispering to her, " Hey, Moon pie, can you help me help Lyca find her some clothes? She not really used to shopping. Plus, I don't have much taste for fashion."

Mirabelle and Caleb look behind to see Lyca circling around curiously sniffing a human manecan wearing polo shirt and capris. Mirabelle gives a concerned frown.

"Y-yes, perhaps I can help find her some clothes she'll love ( hopefully some that show less skin)"

"Huh? I didn't catch that last part.", Caleb inquired

"Oh, nothing! I was just thinking it could be good bonding experience... and she'd look great in a pink. Yeah.", Mirabelle stuttered before walking over to Lyca who was about to bite the leg of the manecan, "Um, Lyca? Would you like me to help you find some clothes?"

Lyca stopped her motion and turned to Mirabelle with confused look that quickly morphed into a gratitude, "Really? Thanks a bunch Mira!"

Mirabelle was caught off guard by the sudden nickname but smiled back at her, "Alright, let's start with something simple like a blouse.", she says as Lyca follows her to one of the racks while Caleb kept a close eye on them.

...

They continued on with the shopping for what felt like an hour. The girls eventually found a considerable number of outfits to wear. They would occasionally defer to Caleb on what he thought looked good on them. Terrible idea. Never, ever ask a man what he'd think you'd look best in.

Mirabelle stuck with her usual style of casual and conservative longsleeve blouses and dress tops along with the usual Centaurian cloak for bottom. Honestly, Caleb thought they suited her well; especially the ones that gave shape to her large breasts and curvaceous upper body but also created an air of modesty and left more to the imagination.

Lyca, while not picky, didn't go for many of the longsleeve dresses and blouses Mirabelle suggested. Instead, preferred clothing that offered more exposer and less restriction. Or more accurately, whatever skin was allowed before Mirabelle and Caleb drew the line. Going by Caleb's advice, she chose tops that showed off her back and toned stomach. Namely, strapless grey or camo tube tops, different colored tank and crop tops, even a few shoulderless t-shirts. As for bottoms, she stuck with shorts. She picked out a several pairs of denim short shorts and hot pants. All of which looked like they barely covered her tight little rear and pleasantly hugged her lean thighs.

Being the gentleman he was, Caleb offered to carry their clothes pile.

Soon they left and were approaching the area Caleb had dreaded since coming there. The one place where anxiety and awkwardness overtake a man's senses and leave him flustered mess.

Underwear shopping. For, not one, but TWO attractive women.

As they crossed the border into 'No man's' land, the collection of the gender neutral colors became a deeply feminine colors. Instead of racks of pants, shirts, and socks, all that could be seen were panties, bras, stocking, and numerous collections of lingerie. All of which at different sets for different species. In fact, most of lingerie were made by Arachne. The song 'Who run the world, girls' by Beyonce played throughout the area.

Mirabelle fidgeted looking around at the beautiful clothing with a combination of intrigue and embarassment at being in a place like this. Lyca seemed awestruck at the strange garments before her eyes and began inspecting some of the

"Ok, I'll just wait outside and leave you girls to your business.", Caleb says pivoting around with the pile of clothes in hand trying desperately to get out while he could. Suddenly, he felt Lyca's furry soft paws grab the hem of his shirt.

"No, wait Chief, I still need help. I don't know what to choose.", Lyca said with pleading puppy eyes.

"W-Well that's what Moon Pie's for. Right Moon pie?", Caleb almost begged Mirabelle for help.

"A-Actually D-dear...I'd like it if...y-you'd give me your opinion as well.", Mirabelle mutters shyly averting her gaze and fidgeting.

 _'Et tu, Moon pie',_ Caleb lamented internally before giving a weak sigh and begrudgingly saying, "Fine...I'll...give my best input."

"Yay! Oh, Chief, do you think this would look good on me? ", Lyca enthusiastically holds a small of grey and pink lace panties with a puppy face on it. She playfully stretched it with her clawed thumbs, "It's so stretchy-Woops!", she utters accidentally flinging it in Caleb's face with it clinging to his chest.

Mirabelle covered her mouth hiding her blush as Caleb deadpaned at Lyca before peeling it off and handing it back to Lyca.

Caleb inhales composing himself, "Yes, Lyca. I believe they would look adorable on. Please never do that again."

"Really?", Lyca grins tail wagging happily almost completely ignoring the last of his comment, "Mira, let's find more like this that Chief will like!"

Caleb tensed up nervously before hearing a few female shoppers whispering and giggling from behind them.

"Ly-don't say it like that and not so LOUD.", Caleb growled the last part through clenched teeth feeling a sudden desire to ducktape her mouth shut.

Mirabelle looked away pondering to herself her eyes fixated on a rack of lingerie designed for Centaur, ' _T-that...Dear would like?",_ she blushes her mind starting to drift. Lyca grabs her by the hand snapping her out of her trance.

"Come on, let's check over here next!", Lyca stated dragging Mirabelle off.

Mirabelle squeaks reluctantly following, "Lyca, please don't pull so hard."

Caleb watches them leave before shaking his head with a sigh. He notice a couple human women staring at him skeptically.

"Hey. What going on?", Caleb greeted them awkwardly before they hastily turned around resuming their shopping. He gives a lengthy sigh, "Where the hell are the store clerks when you need'm?"

More time passed, for Caleb it felt like hours, before the girls found another bunch of clothing that appealed to them. Mirabelle picking some purple and black double D cup bras, a few lingerie, lace panties for her front nethers, and specially designed tights for Centaur. Lyca picked grey and blue lace boyshorts and a few lace panties. She wasn't very interested in many of lingerie but she did find some latex underwear that caught her eye. Or bras, but that was because she finds them uncomfortable and so doesn't wear them; a fact Caleb honestly didn't need to know.

They found the changing room where they decided to try on some of their outfits; with Caleb as the reluctant judge. Outfit after outfit, they came out modeling and doing little poses and he would praise them on how great they looked. Mirabelle's were sharp and elegant but laid back and really brought out her eyes and hair. Not to mention, they accentuated her hourglass shape ridiculously well. For Lyca, as he suspected, those shorts she picked were dangerously little! It was debatable to even CALL some of them pants; more like butt floss. They formed perfectly around her tight round butt and accentuated her shapely thighs and slender frame. He honestly had to keep him from staring too much and getting lost somewhere he may not come back from.

He sat on a body length stool with side mirrors that's in every women's clothing department for some reason directly in front of the changing rooms. Mirabelle in the door in front of him and Lyca one door down to his right. The stack of clothes divided for Lyca and Mirabelle's clothing already tried on. Now they were trying one their under and lingerie. He silently prayed to whatever god that was listening they wouldn't need his input.

"~Second thing second, don't you tell me what you think that I could be~", Caleb quietly sung to the song playing on the intercom trying to distract himself. He took out his phone and began checking his email for anything interesting.

Meanwhile, in the dressing room, Mirabelle was observing every inch of the lingerie she chose. She ran her hand along the light purple transparent skirt that connected to her lower waist covering part of her horse half admiring it's silky texture. She guided her hands to the purple strap-on lace panties on her front crotch. She cups her breasts in the strapless dark purple lace bra, which fit perfectly, and pushed them up making her flesh jiggle slightly. She looked at herself from all angles in the mirrors hardly believing it was even her. She looked...sexy; ever her breasts looked bigger. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. What would Caleb say? Would he think it looks good on her? He's right outside, she could just ask him...but...what would be his reaction?

Her mind started to fantasize the scenario.

***' _Caleb steps inside her dressing room, gazing in amazement and longing at her alluring appearance. Mirabelle nervously shifts her gaze away. He grabs her shoulders forcing her to gaze in his brown passionate eyes._

 _"You are absolutely ravishing Moon pie. I don't think I can restrain any longer."_

 _"B-but Dear, right here in public? W-w-what if someone catches us?"_

 _"Bullocks to them! Let them watch how a man loves his woman!", he fervently stated before attacking her flesh._

 _"Haaahh! Oh, Dear!"***_

Back in reality, Mirabelle was giggling to herself and blushing beat red holding her face in a swooning fashion while her body swayed happily and tail excitedly whipped about. The mirrors around her began fogging up with heat.

Caleb looked up from his phone noticing the faint giggling sound coming from Mirabelle's door.

"What the hell?", he says to himself wondering if she's ok in there. He was about to get up and knock on her door when...

"Uhhh, Chief? Can you help me, please?", called Lyca from inside her dressing room. Caleb recoiled at first before apprehensively approaching.

"W-what's up? You ok in there?", Caleb spoke into the door.

"No, ergh, something's wrong...with these shorts? Can you help me?", Lyca whimpered.

"I-Woul-shouldn't Moon pie be helping you with...", Caleb stopped when her heard Mirabelle squeal to herself disjointedly giggling to herself. Seriously, is she alright? Caleb was about to knock on her door to see what going on with her, when Lyca called him.

"Please, Chief. Erhhh...I need your help, it really hurts.", Lyca pleaded.

' _really hurts?!',_ Caleb thought becoming worried. She's in pain? What the hell? Caleb desperately looked around, STILL finding no sales associates in sight. Where the fuck are the department staff when you need'm?!

"Haaa fuck my life.", Caleb softly curses nervously facing the dressing room door, "Ok...i-i'm...coming in."

Caleb places his hand on the latch and inhaled mentally preparing himself. He gently opened the door. He peaks inside and sees Lyca sprawled on the floor struggling to remove a pair of jean hot pants.

"They won't come off! It's too tight!", Lyca whimpers with pleading puppy eyes.

Caleb pauses and blushes watching her squirm and flail her butt around. He shakes his head trying to focus before asking, "how...how did you even get them on to begin with?"

"It wasn't hard at first and was gonna to take'em off because they were too tight. But then the metal thing got stuck and now they're pinching and squeezing everything too hard and it hurts." , Lyca whines shifting uncomfortably even biting the shoulder strap of her blue tank top, "please get it off!"

Caleb jaw drops in shock and his brain struggled to process the situation. He looks into her pleading Amber yellow eyes. He pinches the bridge between his nose and eyes and audibly groans in frustration, "Fine"

He closes the door behind him and crouches beside Lyca and gently pets one of her ears causing her motions to cease momentarily, "Relax...now...turn over."

Lyca relaxes a bit giving him a quizzical look, "Chief?"

"Turn over...i'll...help get them off.", he reluctantly says trying not to analyze his words too much. Lyca does as told still wincing from the uncomfortably tight garments. She lays on her back, tail flat on the floor, hands and legs facing upwards. Caleb positions himself over her, recoiling as she spreads her black fuzzy legs wide revealing the burgundy cloth tightened firmly around her thighs so much it looks to be cutting off circulation. His face heats up realizing he could make out the outline of her nethers through the fabric. Again, too damn little!

He inhales sharply, "Ok now...don't move, alright? I'm...gonna try and unstuck the zipper.", he utters reaching his trembling hand towards her inner thighs. She simply nods watching in anticipation and discomfort. She shudders feeling the top of his hands graze her skin. Caleb gulp his fingers inches away from her privates. Her tail furiously twitches and swipes against his lower stomach. He grabs holds of her hips to hold he steady causing her to gasp in surprise before working the zipper on shorts.

"Ah! Chief, wait, if you move it too much it pinches!", Lyca yelped beginning to squirm. Caleb tries to keep her steady becoming more uncomfortable and trying desperately to avoid touching her delicate flower.

"Gah, will you please stop moving?" I trying to find where the damn zipper-", Caleb says before noticing where teeth failed to intersect the zipper, "Wait, I think I got it. I just to...adjust thisss part up and...", Caleb says yanking the hem up a bit for better leverage only to make the fabric tighten around her clit.

"Hyaaa!", Lyca yelps blushing suddenly closing her thighs around his hands. Caleb flinched trying to withdraw only to lurch forward pressing his face onto her soft, furry legs.

"Ahckk! Lyca, let go of my hands!", Caleb stated feeling her tight but warm and soft thigh press against him.

"I-I'm sorry Chief! You moved so suddenly and...and it pinched against my special place. P-please hurry I feel all weird and tingly down there now!", Lyca yelps blushing in embarassment as Caleb cringed feeling her womanhood rubbing against his fingers. His blood pressure skyrockets.

"Too much information! And don't you think I'd like to get this over with?! Now let go of my hands!", Caleb stated trying to pull free. She arches her back at his motion against her region.

"I-I can't! My body's not listening!", Lyca whimpers her body shaking.

Caleb feels heat building from her loins and decides enough was enough, "Fuck it!", he says shifting his hands gripping her both sides of her thighs making her gasp. She yelps before freezing in shock as her forcefully spreads her legs wide. Lyca lays there staring in anticipation with her paws posted up like a puppy on it's back. Even her tail ceased it's motions as he took a moment to compose himself. He notices her hips are beginning to lose color around the lining of the shorts. How tight are these damn shorts?! Seeing his objective through, he grabs her shorts and quickly unbuttons them. He finally where the teeth had broken and grabs the zipper before yanking it. Lyca snaps back to reality and once again starts flailing.

...outside...

A skinny brunette human woman wearing jeans, black belly shirt with the word 'feminist' on it is walking with a liminal woman with very large hands and feet with flowers growing from the, pointy ears, a ox-like tail, and wearing a frilly green dress. The top of which barely contained her large breasts. A troll.

"I don't know Rachel, you really think I could pull this off? What if someone laughs at me?", says the troll with a worried tone.

"Come on, Mabel. You have to be more confident in your appearance. It doesn't matter what anyone, ESPECIALLY some boorish man thinks.", Rachel assures, "Come on, there's the dressing room. Let's see how great you look."

The troll, named Rachel, nods. As they approached the dressing rooms, they could make out strange bumping and voices coming from one of them.

"What is that?", Rachel says as Mabel makes an 'I don't know' expression. They get closer and could hear the voices of two people. A woman...and a man.

 _"Will you stop squirming? You're making this harder than it should.", the man growls._

" _It's so tight! Your claws keep scraping near my special place!"_

Rachel and Mabel step away from the door with shocked expressions. Rachel curses see that the door locks from the inside. Rachel then gets An idea.

...in the dressing room...

Caleb was seconds away from losing his damn mind. These shorts haven't budged an inch despite him managing to get the zipper all the way down. And what's worse...

"Alright Chief, let's try it this way. I'll hold onto this while you pull'em down!", Lyca confidently stated bent over holding the wall bench with her butt raised up and tail erect giving a good eye full of her doggy daisy dukes. Caleb groans in exasperation at the absurdity of the situation.

"Ahgghhh fine, but don't move!", Caleb stated before hesitantly grabbing her sides. She shudders at his touch as he hooks his fingers on the hems. He pulls them glad to see they were finally budging bud horrified that her grey panties were now showing. He shuts his eyes looking away as he careful pulls them down; making out the shape of her tight but smooth rear.

"Haahh that's it Chief, they're almost off. Keep going-", Lyca happily stated with a blush before he interrupted.

"PLEASE don't talk. I'm not here right, I'm not doing this, I am sliding weights off of two parallel poles at the gym because that makes more sense than this!", Caleb stated firmly eyes still closed. He had passed her skin and starting to feel fur. He was glad this...situation was almost over until...

Click. The door of the dressing room unlocks.

It bursts open and Caleb freezes and jaw drops horror to see three women staring at him in shock and disgust while he halfsquatted with Lyca pants halfway down her legs.

"GET YOUR PAWS OFF HER YOU PIG!", the brunette woman stated.

Caleb jumps up backing away as Lyca straightens up looking back at the strange humans curiously then finishing pulling the shorts off.

At that moment, Mirabelle emerges out of her room startled by the shouting wearing a purple satin negligee that double as a Centaur cloak, "Dear?! What wrong?"

"Come here miss.", the brunette woman took Lyca by the hand pulling her out to the latter's added confusion. A liminal woman with big hands tended to Lyca while the brunette turned to Caleb with a hateful glare.

"I'm calling the police! I'm calling the police!", says a woman who's wearing what appears to be this stores uniform with a 'Manager' on the nametag.

"W-Wait, holl up I know this looks bad but I can ExplAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHH OH GOD MY EYES OH GOD!", Caleb hollered in pain as the woman maced him. He falls back hits the mirrors with a thud sitting on the bench cradling his poor eyes and screaming in pain. Lyca eyes widen in shock and Mirabelle jumps hearing her host scream.

The brunette woman rushes in and starts beating on Caleb, "Fucking, piece of shit, male garbage.", she curse as Caleb tries desperately to protect himself by guarding his face.

"Chief!" "Dear!" Lyca and Mirabelle exclaimed simultaneously.

"Miss please it's ok, your safe n-", the troll lady comforts before Lyca interrupts.

Mirabelle rushes on the scene with distressed, "Stop, what are you doing to him?!"

"Let me go you fat handed...!", Lyca snarl before stomping hard on the trolls foot making said troll release her while she held her foot in pain. Lyca rushes the human attacking Caleb grabbing her off him, punching her in the stomach, then throwing her to throwing out of the room to the ground. Lyca snarled lunging at her when the troll lady grabs her pinning her arms to the side while Lyca knashed her jaws and thrashed to get loose.

"Hello, Hello police we need help, there was a possible attempt rape and now a dog liminal woman just attack a human woman...", the store manager spoke on the phone.

Mirabelle rushes into the dressing room finding Caleb on the floor rocking side to side holding his face and bawling , "Caleb! Caleb, are you alright dear?!"

"NO!", Caleb shouted in anguish.

...1 eventual resolution to huge but hilarious misunderstanding later...

"So, if we got this right...this man, Mr. Bizzell, was helping his homestay, Ms. Kessler...remove a pair of shorts that didn't fit her. Then you, with no proof, thinking he was assaulting her, maced and assaulted HIM . Then, assaults YOU, for assaulting her host. Making this...one giant assault spiral! Is our assessment correct?", Said the female officer to Rachel. The two Mon agents step away finish doing first aid.

Rachel rubbed her bandaged cheek with Mabel beside her for support, "Yes...officer...that's kind of how it went down.", she says looking away refusing to look at any of them.

"You do realize all of this could've been avoided if you hadn't jumped to conclusions? You can't just go around beating on people, you could've seriously hurt him.", The female officer stated.

Rachel reluctantly looks at Caleb and the girls. Mirabelle eying her cautiously while remaining close to Caleb, Lyca glaring at her with arms crossed, and Caleb glaring with red puffy eyes, bruise on cheek, and cut on his arm.

"Plus, under normal circumstances, we'd have to charge Ms. Kessler for attacking a human.", The human male Mon agent stated as Lyca gave him an incredulous look and was about to say something when he continues, "but...she did so in the defense of her host. Which in accordance with Article 17 section 13-C, ' Should _their host be put in danger,_ ICEP _students may use any means to defend them from harm'_ so charges won't be filed against her in this scenario. All that remains really is if Mr. Bizzell wishes to press charges."

"Hell yes!", Caleb stated with a hint of venom. Rachel tenses as Mabel wears a panicked expression.

"Alright then, Ma'am you are under arrest for the assault of Caleb Bizzell.", the female cop says as she turn a shocked Rachel around slapping handcuffs behind her before reading her rights.

"W-wait! Please, sir she didn't mean it. She was only thought someone was being attacked and she wanted to protect them. Rachel just didn't think, but she's a good person.", Mabel drops to her knees in front of Caleb, with Lyca and Mirabelle watching closely, clasping her hands in a begging fashion, "Please, she's all I have. Nobody else took me in but her. She's all I have. Please." Mabel pleads slightly as Rachel looks back with somber expression.

As Caleb stares at the troll woman, he feels a genuine, caring aura emanating from her along with the soothing scent of flowers; all of which causing his anger to wain more and more. He looks at Rachel in contemplation seeing the sorrow in her eyes. He looks to Mirabelle then Lyca. The former unsure what to do and the latter still angry but starting to feel guilty. He lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Hang on!", Caleb stated as the officer stopped in her tracks with Rachel turning to Caleb while everyone else stared in anticipation, "I'd...like to...drop all charges."

Mabel grinned ecstatically, "OH THANK YO-"

"IF", Caleb interrupted, "She apologizes to me AND my homestays.", Caleb glares at Rachel.

Rachel mutters disgruntled at the idea before flinching as the officer pull on her handcuffs. She reluctantly faces Caleb and utters lowly, "I'm sorry."

"What was that? Sorry, couldn't make that out.", Caleb says with his hand to his ear.

Rachel grits her teeth, "I said I'm sorry! Alright?! I'm sorry...for macing and attacking you. I'm sorry for putting your homestays through all of this."

"As that good enough Mr. Bizzell?", asked the officer.

Caleb sighs, "Yeah...good enough."

The officer uncuffs Rachel who begins rubbing the soreness from her wrists eying Caleb with contempt.

"You're very lucky miss. I hope you realize that?", The officer says to Rachel who looks away. The two Mon agents approach the officer and they turn to Mabel and Rachel.

"Miss if you and your host would come with us we would like to record your testimony of your host actions.", The Four armed dark skinned Mon agents says.

"Wait, what about our clothes?", Mabel inquired to the small stack of dresses behind her.

"We'll keep them for you. Don't worry.", says the manager of the store.

"Thank you, oh one more thing.", Mabel says pulling off a few odd looking flowers from her head then hands them to Caleb, "These can be boiled down into a salve to help your eyes and wounds heal."

Mirabelle takes them from her, "Ah, thank you so much.", Mabel nods to her understanding.

With that, the officer and Mon agents escorted the two out of the store. The manager of the store turns to Caleb and the others.

"Sir, I am so sorry that you-"

"Oh save it!", Caleb interjected, "What kinda store are you running where you can barely find some goddamn service?!"

"I-I'm sorry sir, we're just a bit understaffed at the moment. Please, let me make it up to you and your homestays. 45% discount on everything your buying today.", The Manager says apologetically.

Caleb thinks on it, "Alright, sounds good. Don't expect us to come back to THIS shop any time soon. And point me to a restroom."

"I understand. I'm so sorry for all of this."

...

Caleb and the girls paid for clothes they bought and left the shop. Caleb held two armfulls of bags with Mirabelle and Lyca walking on either side of him. Both of them worriedly gazing at his bitter expression which hasn't changed since they left the shop.

"D-Dear...are your eyes still bothering you? W-we could rest for a while.", Mirabelle says

"Yeah...a-and let us carry some of those. You've done plenty for us.", Lyca added

Caleb sighs, "It's fine girls. That whole experience just took a bit put of me but my eyes don't hurt as much anymore. But...still keep close. I washed my eyes out but everything is still pretty blurry."

Lyca ears fold sadly to her head, "I'm so sorry Chief, if I didn't need your help to take sh-"

"Ah-dadadadada don't...say that out here. Besides, what done is done let's just move on.", Caleb interrupted her not wanting to draw anymore unnecessary attention.

Suddenly, a thought occurs to Mirabelle, "That's another thing Dear? W-Why were assisting Lyca w-with...that?", she says in a panicked, hurt, and skeptical tone.

"Didn't seem to have much choice. There wasn't another girl nearby that could do it in my stead.", Caleb stated before shooting a questioning glare, "Now a follow-up question, what about you Moon pie? I wanted to ask you to do it but I heard you making weird sounds in the dressing room. What were you doing in there?"

Lyca raises an eyebrow as well in a 'hey, yeah' fashion.

Mirabelle flinches blushing red as a tomato, "I-I-I-I was uhm...uhhh...I...", she stutters hiding her steaming face in her hands.

Caleb sighs, "Ok, ok, it's fine all that is over now. And hey, we ended up spending less on clothes, so how about we chill over at Kami House?"

Mirabelle peaks up through her hands a smile starting to form.

Lyca tilts her head, "What the hecks a Kami...House?"

"You'll love it, trust me.", Caleb answers.

As they were walking, Caleb notices a small fireworks stand setting up near entrance of the complex.

' _Heh, 4th of July came quick this year. Maybe I'll take Moon Pie and Lyca somewhere, it could be fun. Certainly better than this crap I went through today.',_ Caleb thought assuredly.

Narrator sidenote: ...oof.

 **WR: Wow, this got a little chaotic near the end. Btw, did you guys know that Mirabelle was originally going to be a Troll? I changed it because I thought it wasn't exotic enough.**

 **K, PEACE FAM!**


	21. The Proposal( part 2)

Chapter 22: The Proposal( part 2)

"HAVE YOU LOST YO GODDAMN MIND?!", Caleb spouted at Sterling while the girls visibly jumped from his sudden outbursts.

"I wouldn't say so, but please use your inside voice Mr. Bissell. I'm standing right here.", Sterling says rubbing his ear with one finger as Filo nervously peeked from behind his shoulder having been startled. Mirabelle was utterly shocked at his proposal and struggled to even comprehend why something like this is happening. Lyca and Camilla, especially the latter, were wide-eyed in anticipation and contemplation. The Zyklons each appeared interested in the strange turn of events.

"It's... _Bizzell._ ", Caleb growled between his teeth glaring at Sterling, "And this is MY house, I will talk as loud as I damn well please! So I'll ask again. Have you...LOST...your goddamn mind if you think we're going to go along with this bullshit scheme of yours?!"

Sterling gave an exasperated sigh but composed himself as he was already prepared for this hurtle, "Maybe. Maybe not. If wanting what's best for you and others like you is me losing my mind, then maybe I have lost my goddamn mind. A small sacrifice for progress if I say so myself."

"Progress?! Turning us into a trial experiment for a ludicrous proposal you call progress?! You have-"

"Dear!"

Caleb was about to retort before Mirabelle called out to him. He could feel her lightly tug his shirt. He turned to Mirabelle's gentle eyes as she guided him to take a step back. Caleb's sighs his anger waning a bit as he obeyed but kept glaring at Sterling. Mirabelle focused on Sterling.

"What exactly do you mean what's best for US?", Mirabelle inquired as Camilla and the others turned their attention towards her, "You make it sound as though...you expect us to do this."

Sterling withdraws slightly then pensively looks off to the side, "Well...from what Filo tells me, you all seem perfect for the role. I'm not exactly forcing you all to do this."

"We just so happen to be in a position where we HAVE to comply. In other words, you're giving us an ultimatum.", Mirabelle stated somberly. Caleb shook his head in disgust as Lyca stared at worriedly. Ein and her sisters gave thoughtful expressions realizing they were in a similar boat.

"It's more complicated than that! But, I suppose that is also at the core of my proposal.", Sterling reluctantly admitted.

"So that's it? In exchange for sweeping the girls actions and me bribing government agents, I have to get married to, not ONE, but all of my houseguests. Despite KNOWING I'm a relationship with one of them already? Is that what you're telling me?!", Caleb stated in disgust and anger.

Sterling sighs crosses his arm and leans against the counter, "Again, it's more COMPLICATED than that. This is about giving hope to other people and giving you a chance to be crucial part of something amazing. Having whatever previous misdemeanors expunged is just a bonus."

Sterling then gaze a sincere look at him and Mirabelle while resolutely placing his fist to his chest, "And don't assume for a moment that I don't respect your newfound love between you and Ms. Marequine. I had a feeling ever since I introduced you to her, you two would make a beautiful couple."

Caleb and Mirabelle blushed glancing at each other. Caleb wanted to stay angry. He _was_ still angry, but he could tell Sterling truly meant every word. He then gave Sterling a serious look.

"That's great, but have you given any consideration for Lyca and Camilla? You really think they're ok with this?!", Caleb stated gesturing to the girls respectively. Suddenly, Lyca stood up.

"Actually...I am Chief.", Lyca stated with a determined look warranting shocked stares from Caleb, Mirabelle, Camilla and the Zyklons( particularly Zwei). Sterling paused before giving a small grin in relief silently thanking her.

"W-What?!", Caleb and Mirabelle stated simultaneously.

"Well, yeah why not?", Lyca shrugged, "I kinda like the idea."

"I'm not surprised.", Sterling added, "Werewolves are among the races that practice multi-spousal marriage."

"Yep, it's pretty common for packs in the wild. When there are more females than males, the Alpha male would have several other females to mate with to ensure keeping the pack filled with strong pups.", Lyra stated before her grin faded and she interlocked her fingers with a dejected expression, "The Alpha female gets to choose which females though. Usually the ones she actually likes."

Lyca notices her Zwei and the others staring at her before perking up, "B-but yeah, it's no big deal where I'm from. Plus, the fairy girl is right. I really, really like you, Chief!", she finishes with light blush on her toothy grin.

Caleb and Mirabelle stared flabbergasted and unsure how to respond.

"Miss Kessler's species isn't the only one in your care that shares this practice Mr. Bizzell. Why, Ms. Sartana's species also practices multi-spousal marriage.", Sterling said gesturing to Camilla who immediately shot him a distasteful glare.

Mirabelle turned an inquisitive look toward Camilla. Caleb wasn't too surprised. By what Camilla's told him so far he kinda managed to piece some of her past together himself.

"Hey yeah, I remember you telling me you were married once Camilla. So...does that mean you used to be part of a, for lack of a better word, harem too.", Caleb says as Mirabelle and Lyca focused on her in intrigue.

"Uhh 'Multi-spousal marriage' ", Sterling corrected.

" You can dress it up all you want, I'm gonna call it what it is basically.", Caleb replied back as Sterling rolls his eyes.

Camilla lets out a sigh with her hand to her hips, "That is right Senor."

"Wait, really?! D-Did something happen?", Lyca inquired in concern.

"Nothing, I was in a very troublesome time in mi life and was given a chance to join a bandejos' clan. I did not have much choice at the time, so I accepted. It did not work out now I am here. Plain and simple.", Camilla stated obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"What...was it like? W-what was the man you we're married to like?", Mirabelle asked slightly embarrassed.

Camilla face scrunched in anger, "It was tolerable at first, until I met the bastardo I was to become the 73rd wife to. Every moment with him was unbearably suffocating. I despise him."

"Was it really that terrrible?", Lyca inquired, "Couldn't you have just left it was really that bad?"

"Wait! Did she say 73RD?!", Ein stated in shock.

"Afraid it's not that simple.", Sterling jumped ignoring Ein, "As I mentioned earlier, this plan is also meant to help races with a drastically declining birthrate. The Devil species is one of a few that have a staggeringly low pregnancy statistic. The species appears to suffer from an abnormally high infant mortality rate where 3 out of 5 pregnancies results in a miscarriage. That's IF they can get pregnant at all since most females suffer from fertility issues. What's more, out of the total population, only 3% of Devils are born male. It's now at the point where Devils are becoming an endangered species. Elder Devils like Ms. Sartana are, by far, the rarest of the species with numbers only in the several hundreds worldwide!"

Caleb jaw dropped, "Holy shit! Are you serious right now?! Camilla, is that really true?"

"Unfortunately, yes Señor. It's always been difficult for bodies to conceive life. We are beings of discord formed by chaotic energy that sustains our existence. It's energy that consumes all life; including ones growing within ourselves.", Camilla spoke somberly gliding her hand across her stomach, "It's this ability that allows my kind to roam this earth for centuries and grant us the power to defend against our enemies."

"E-Enemies?", Mirabelle inquired.

"Jes. Filthy Angels, like that one at the restaurante, who've hunted, killed, and enslaved mi gente for millennia. Humans that see us as spawns of Hell despite not being affiliated with THOSE demons whatsoever.", Camilla explained earning as Mirabelle looked at her with understanding. She knows what kind of life that is.

"So...why the whole...harem thing?", Caleb asked not wanting it sound too offensive.

"Sigh, since we knew our kind would always be in danger and our numbers weren't getting any bigger, many of us decided to form clans hidden from our enemies. Whatever males we were lucky enough to find were to breed with as many females as possible in order to keep the bloodline flowing with pure blooded Devils and maximize the chances of successful births. Over time it became common place to find a single male with dozens of mates to breed with.", Camilla cast a frustrated gaze at a window, "It was fine until the males of our kind started realizing their importance to our race and became self-entitled, unrefined, vulgar assholes! They once treated us with respect now we're just toys to them!"

Caleb and the others were shocked by her outbursts.

Camilla turned to Sterling with an annoyed look, "So do not call our lifestyle 'marriage'! What are our options when most of the world is our enemy!",

The room went silent for a moment. Sterling looked away in shame while Mirabelle, Lyca and the Zyklons eyes Camilla with varying degrees of sympathy or concern. Caleb could already feel the tension growing as he looked toward the she-devil who's vicious demeanor had dissolved to sorrowfully frown.

Caleb stands from the couch facing towards Camilla, "Camilla...I'm-WE'RE sorry.", he shoots a quick look at Sterling, " We didn't know Devils had it so bad. On top of that, everything you went through, it makes sense why you hate humans maybe the world. I get it, you're not alone, ok?"

Camilla looks up at him for a moment then away, "I-I know Senor."

"Yeah, and considering your experience I know you definitely wouldn't go for no "Multi-spousal marriage" ", Caleb mockingly emphasized to Sterling's chagrin. Lyca gave a look of disappointment while Mirabelle discretely breathed a sigh of relief.

"A-Actually Senor... I would not mind giving it a try.", Camilla admitted.

"Exactly, just what I've been-come again?!", Caleb finished his eyes widening in shock. Lyca happily perks up with her tail wagging excitedly while Mirabelle froze in shock and horror. The Zyklons appeared even more intrigued by this turn of events.

"I know what I said earlier but that was because I truly hated the one I was with. I've only known the cruelty of the men of mi kind and I never bothered with human men that naturally hated and feared me. So I wouldn't know what it'd be like with a human.", Camilla cheeks flushes a darker shade of brown, "But...if it's ju Senor... I'd be fine with sharing you with Senorita Mirabelle and Lyca. I love you Senor and I am willing to do anything to be with you."

Caleb and Mirabelle were floored unable to find words to describe how insane all of this was. Caleb glanced at Sterling to see him and his fairy friend sitting with smug 'told ya' grins.

"Yay!", Lyca cheered leaping over the couch wrapping Camilla in a hug almost knocking her down before regaining her footing, "I knew you weren't going to give up!"

Camilla giggled as she petted the top of her head while Lyca nuzzled her ample bosom. Caleb blushed slightly ignoring the scene. Instead refocusing his anger on this entire situation.

"Oh come on! Are you kidding me?!", Caleb stated.

"Mr. Bizzell, please, I know this may seem strange but try to understand that you are in a unique but entirely plausible circumstance. I mean you more than fit the criteria for this type of marriage. Try to be more open about the idea-", Sterling before Caleb jumped in.

"Imma stop you right there. I'm a very open minded person! However, there is a fine line being open minded and being fucking insane.", Caleb retorted

"Caleb is right Sterling! Y-You can't drop this on us and expect us to just accept this! ANY of this!", Mirabelle added clenching the couch cushion and trembling.

Sterling paused for a second, "I know...this is all very sudden but let's not be so hasty. Give it a bit more thought and maybe you'll see it's not so bad."

"You are like a broken record.", Caleb facepalmed then turned to the Zyklons for help, "Ein, Zwei, Drei? Can you guys back us up? Tell him this harem plan of his is ridiculous."

"Oh good, he acknowledged we still exist.", Drei commented which Caleb ignored.

The sisters gave each other inquisitive looks and shrugs. Ein seemed a bit apprehensive about answering, so Zwei spoke up first.

"In all honesty, uh sir, we really don't have much say in the matter. But, personally, I...see nothing wrong with it. Having multiple wives isn't so bad. Hell, our parents sure made it work.", Zwei said as Caleb jaw dropped in defeat.

"Wait a minute.", Lyca jumped in, "Are you saying that Karmal Tai chi have packs with an Alpha male and female too!"

"Umm...Kamai-ta-chi have a tradition where three females, typically siblings, share one male between them. It's actually quite efficient since the male to female birth ratio of our species is 1:3. And...as Zwei eloquently put it, our family life was healthy and stable with a few hiccups now and then. Our father was a bit strict but he was also very loving towards us and our birth mothers.", Ein smiled fondly to herself reminiscently, "I miss him.", she finishes softly.

"Papa was always patient and understanding towards us. Not laughing the time Zwei shaved her head bald to look like him for his birthday.", Drei says as Zwei tenses up blushing furiously in embarassment at the memory, "Or being supportive when Ein was helping Mother Dai Lee remodel the washroom and got her butt and tail stuck to the-"

"OK!", Ein and Zwei shouted with desperately both covering Drei's mouth.

"I think they get idea sis, Gods!", Ein growled still blushing in embarassment. Drei did an "Oh well" gesture with her mouth still covered.

Caleb and the others took a moment to process everything they were told; with a few letting their imagination wonder on the image of Zwei bald-headed.

Sterling clears his throat getting their attention, "Ahem, well there you have it Mr. Bizzell. You more than fit the criteria for this proposal and even your bodyguards have provided a good argument for the sustainability of a multi-spousal marriage. Again, I only wish for you to at least think it over."

Caleb wore a look of confusion and panic as he noticed Lyca, Camilla, even the Zyklons staring at him expectantly. What the hell was he supposed to say?! This has to be a dream! A weird one that Moon Pie hasn't driven away yet, "I...this is...all of this is just...", Caleb words got caught in his throat when he momentarily locked eyes with Camilla's hopeful gaze. His heart started to race much to his annoyance.

"Why?", Mirabelle softly stated her fingers gripping the couch firmly, "What is wrong with all of you?!"

Sterling, Camilla and the others focused on the Centaurs sudden outburst.

"Alpha males?! Harems?! Multiple wives?! Is all of this really so normal for all of you?!", Mirabelle looked around them incredulously, "W-Why are Dear and I the only ones not ok with this?", she finishes her body trembling. Caleb rubbed her back trying to comfort her as Camilla and Lyca gave worried looks.

"It's...well it's just how things go for us Mira. It's part of our traditions.", Lyca says.

"Si, and sadly, it's quite necessary for some of us.", Camilla added before a thought occurs to her, "Do your people not have a tradition like that?"

Mirabelle pauses, "N-No! We...we don't...share our mates.", she says in an almost forlorn voice

Lyca and Camilla gave looks of understanding but also disappointment.

"Ahh, so Nightmares practice monogamy as well? Interesting.", Sterling says intrigued.

"Well...not...exactly.", Mirabelle reluctantly admits earning confused stares from everyone in the room.

"Hang on, wait. You JUST said you don't share mates. So it's just your mother and father, right?", Zwei inquired as Caleb felt Mirabelle withdraw slightly. His concern deepening.

"I-I have a mother but...I never met my father.", Mirabelle sadly replies the speaks in a low, embarassed tone, "I doubt he even knows either of us even exist."

Caleb, Camilla, and Lyca's concern grew to new levels and Sterling and the Zyklons appeared more intrigued and slightly saddened by her words.

"H-How is that possible?", Camilla questioned.

"Was it...like a one-night stand situation or...?", Zwei inquired as Ein shot her a disapproving glare.

"That's rude Zwei, you can't just ask her something like that!", Ein stated.

"L-Look, please it's not-", Mirabelle pleaded only to be interrupted.

"It can happen! Maybe the guy just had a few too many and-"

"HEY!", Caleb shot a Zwei making her jump.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!", Mirabelle shouted trying to hold back her tears. The room went quite as they were taken aback by her sudden outburst, "I...I _don't_ want to discuss this. I just don't.", she says he voice filled with sorrow.

"I-I'm sorry.", Zwei apologized ashamed of herself.

"It's ok, Moon pie. You don't have to. We understand it's a touchy subject for you.", Caleb says clasping her hand in his. She looks up sadly, only slightly comforted by his warmth before quickly returning to the REAL subject for today.

She softly inhales, "So...I don't understand a multi-spousal marriage when I barely understand a monogamous marriage. That being said, I can't allow this. Caleb is MY heart and I shouldn't have to split it with anyone."

Caleb felt relieved and glad to see his girlfriend take a stand for their relationship. Then he looked around the room his heart started to ache seeing Lyca's ears drooped sadly, Camilla despondently sighing with a small frown, even Sterling, Filo, and the Zyklons particularly disappointed looks.

Lyca steps up her tail between her legs, "B-but Mira, i-it's not...I...w-we...", she struggled before feeling Camilla's hand on her shoulder. She looks to the demoness' half-hearted grin who gestures for her to take over.

"Señorita, a heart cannot be split. It can either break...or grow. Ju have seen it yourself, Señor is capable of caring for all of us. No matter why it had to happen, Ju are no longer the only one with feelings for him. I and Señorita Lyca, we love him De same way as you.", Camilla finished.

"Heh, isn't that terrific? Tell me, have either of you even considered if Dear loves YOU the same as he does me?! Dear cares about you, but he is in love with ONLY me!", Mirabelle protests gripping Caleb's arm tightly making him wince slightly at her shockingly strong grip. Caleb stayed silent watching with regret the somber expression on Camilla and Lyca's faces.

Filo finishes whispering something in Sterling's ear. He then pivots his seat towards Mirabelle.

"Are you certain about that?", Mirabelle and the others turned a shocked gaze his way, "Because I did say situations like these happen more often than you'd guess; including hosts being romantically involved with more than one guest.", he then turns a knowing look towards Caleb; who shot an agitated glare, "This time is no exception."

Caleb was about to retort before noticing Camilla and Lyca faces light up with hope and turning to him expectantly.

Caleb's anxiety reaches new levels as his entire body tenses unable to even concentrate anymore. He was getting backed into a corner. He looks at Sterling and Filo, a combination of anger, fear, and despair wash over him. It gets worse when he heard Mirabelle's shocked and fearful whimpering next to him and a look of denial on her face..

"N-no. It's not true. Y-you're only in love with me, you said so yourself. Tell me it's not true.", Mirabelle half-pleaded facing him with trembling eyes.

Caleb turned to face her clasping her hands, "O-Of course it's not true! I love you and only you Moon pie!"

"Stoppppp it!", Filo shrieked before flying up into Caleb's face forcing the couple to split apart, "Stop denying it! You can push them down allllll you want but those feelings are real! I can see them plain as the wings on my back! You are in love with the demoness; and you love the big doggy as well! And it looks like, for the demoness, those feelings immerged recently!"

Caleb mind went blank as he sat unable to find to say anything to defend himself; because deep down, he knew every word was true. Lyca and Camilla were utterly shocked by the revelation; Camilla especially couldn't believe her and had to pinch herself to make sure it wasn't a dream. Only for her claws to cut her skin which immediately healed as quickly as she made the wound.

"C-Caleb...?", Mirabelle shakily inquired her eyes full of dread. Caleb reluctantly turned to her and looked up, "D-Do you...you really...?"

Caleb frowned at her before choking down a growing sob in his throat. "Yes...it's true.", he sadly admitted then hangs his head in shame, "I'm so sorry Moon pie."

Mirabelle expression morphed to shock and sadness as every nerve in her body felt as if it has just been stabbed with a sharp needle. She couldn't believe the man she loved had feelings for the other women around him. It hurt. A lot.

Camilla reached out wanting to say do something to make situation a little better but quickly and sadly withdrew. Lyca also do something to cheer them up but couldn't find the resolve to move. She looks to Zwei for what to do; who simply returns her own uncertain look.

Filo returned to Sterling who feels the atmosphere in the room growing denser by the second. He looks regretfully at Mirabelle but straightens his collar and returns to his professional demeanor. He clears his throat and turns to Caleb, "Mr. Bizzell...all of this may seem overwhelming but you must understand that I wouldn't have chosen you If I knew you weren't the right person for the job. In your short time as a host, you've demonstrated remarkable skills and dedication towards your homestays. If it weren't for you, dozens maybe even hundreds of liminals would've continued to suffer in the shadows and be denied the rights that all people should have."

Caleb didn't respond for a full minute and only sat in silence. Sterling sighed to himself and was about to speak again before Caleb stopped him.

"Sterling...", Caleb uttered as Sterling listened intently. He then noticed the rage that filled his eyes, "Please get the hell out of my house."

Sterling was surprised by his words, "Mr. Biz-"

Before he could finish, Caleb stomps over to front door and violently flings it open, "I said GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HOUSE!"

Camilla, Lyca and the Zyklons were stunned at how angry he was. A few of them, including Mirabelle, visibly jumped hearing his voice stilling come to terms with the sudden revelation. Sterling was surprised as well but tried to remain as professional as possible. Filo on the other hand.

"Hey! Youuu can't talk to him that way! Who do you th-!"

"ZIP IT, TINKER BELL! You leave too!", Caleb interrupted the fairy.

Filo puffs her cheeks her entire body glowing bright red with anger, "WHY YOU...!"

She was about to fly right at Caleb when Sterling put his hand right in front of her blocking her. She gave him an inquiring look to which he shook his head.

"Alright, we will your house Mr. Bizzell.", Sterling says plainly before turning a steel hard glare at Caleb, "But first, why don't we leave the girls alone for a bit? I'd like to have a word with you outside in private. _Now.",_ the was a trace of venom at the end which Caleb picked up but didn't waver in the slightest.

"Tch, fine.", Caleb begrudgingly accepts. He then proceeds outside with Sterling leaving Mirabelle and the others alone.

...

Mirabelle sat silent staring downwards in defeat. Lyca approaches cautiously from the side.

"M-Mira...please don't be sad. It's not-", Lyca says as her hands make contact with her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" ,Mirabelle rips herself away glaring at Lyca with a face contorted in disgust. Lyca tensed and backs away in shock with her tail between her legs. She's never seen Mirabelle look at her like that. Camilla immediately steps up to Mirabelle non-threateningly yet asserting herself.

"Señora! Please just listen. We do not intend hurt ju, it is just-", Camilla before Mirabelle interupts.

"Just what?! You can finally have what you want and expect me to be fine with it?! T-to let you both take him from me?! Well bullocks to that!", Mirabelle's voice chokes into a sob at tears start flowing from her eyes, "Why...why are you guys so enthusiastic about this? Caleb said he was MY boyfriend. He told you that and you said you supported us. I thought we were truly opening up to each other. I thought you truly were my friends? Now that this is on the table, you both want him now too?!"

Camilla and Lyca faces turned to remorse when they saw they very hurt look on her face. Ein and Zwei sat uncomfortably listening and wondering if they should step in or let them sort this out themselves. Drei was just returning to her seat with a another plate of cinnamon rolls and juice. As she sat back down, Ein immediately grabs a couple rolls and begins stress eating trying to cope.

"N-no, no Mira it's not like that at all! We do respect your relationship!", Lyca stated assuredly with sincerity in her eyes.

"That is right! Please understand, we also love Señor Caleb as much as ju do but that does not mean we do not respect what ju two have. We would never hurt that bond. That being said, I-we desire to form our own bonds with Señor Caleb. It is true I AM in love with him as well but that does not mean I do not mean I wish to take him from ju!", Camilla emphasizes placing her left hand on her chest solemnly.

"Me neither! I love Chief but I love you too! This whole harem whatchacallit just means we can be a real family!", Lyca proudly stated only to notice Mirabelle expression hadn't changed at all.

"But...but I thought we already were?", Mirabelle says weakly as Camilla and Lyca pause at her words,. She then resumes, "Dear and I care about all of you. Isn't that enough? We all just started really getting along. So why?"

Camilla, Lyca and the Zyklons gave thoughtful or regretful expressions. Mirabelle lowers her head sadly.

"When did everything become so complicated? It used to be the just the two of us living out or days peacefully. But then, everything around us started to change...now I don't think we can ever go back.", Mirabelle sadly whimpers Iowering her head.

...Meanwhile outside...

Sterling closes the door behind him before turning a cold glare at Caleb who stood on the walkway with a deep scowl. Sterling gestures Filo to stay out of this.

"What do you want Sterling?", Caleb inquires not even bothering being polite anymore.

"Well, for starters, I'd like to know who the hell you think you are? Forcing us out so rudely, you seem to forget where you stand.", Sterling replies also dropping the formality.

"Well I couldn't care less about standings at the moment. Right now, I THINK I'm the guy not going to be subjected to your pet project!"

"Is THAT what you think this is? Some hobby I'm doing on a whim?! I'm just trying to help you and the girls!", Sterling stated vehemently.

"How?! By making everything more complicated?! We were just fine. We managed to move past what happened that night and you came in and ruined it with your talk of multi-spousal marriage crap!", Caleb stated angrily.

"I didn't RUIN anything. I only presented it as an option. It's YOU acting belligerent!", Sterling firmly stated.

"Me ac-now you listen to me! I just told you what my standings on this are! I told you I only have eyes for ONE person in that house!", Caleb spat back.

Sterling stepped up to him, "And what of the other two, huh? As I recall, Ms. Kessler and Sartana poured their hearts poured their hearts out to you and you seemingly don't even care! Don't their feelings matter?"

Caleb recoiled for a moment for retorting, "You know that isn't true! I do care about them. But I'm only in love with Moon pie-"

Sterling cuts him off, "Oh stop, you know that isn't true, FILO definitely knows it isn't true.", Caleb paused as Filo say on Sterling shoulder nodding in agreement with her arms crossed, "You have feelings for them too. Not just Ms. Marequine. Don't lie to yourself!"

Caleb clenched his fists and bit his bottom lip unable to reply.

"It's not a bad thing.", Sterling replies in a calmer tone, There's no reason you can't be in love all of them. It's better than hurting them by making them watch you and Mirabelle everyday knowing they'll have that kind of relationship. And you'll hurt yourself and Mirabelle by bottling those feelings away until they one day explode and cause a far worse disaster."

"Far worse?! I nearly died just last month to a bunch of gangsters. Whom by the way, could send ANYONE to kill me any day. I'm a social pariah at work now and have panic attacks if I so much as look at the goddamn hole in my chest!", Caleb exclaims clenching the side of his chest at Sterling, "Mirabelle even blamed herself for what happened to me, do you know that too?! I was finally able to help her move past it with her so we could both heal?! Why are you doing this to us?!", Caleb demanded.

Sterling took a deep breath holding and controlling his anger and irritation at the young man, "Now, I want _you_ to listen to me Mr. Bizzell. What happened that night was terrible and I'm sorry you were forced into that scenario and the aftermath that follows. But, you should also know YOU are not the only one suffering. A lot of good people died that night; including Sergeant Gibbs. A man I greatly looked up to as my mentor and friend!", Sterling ranted as Caleb opened his mouth to say something but was cut off, "And you're not the only one with scars from that night!", Sterling says lifting his shirt up slightly exposing this lower stomach. Filo covered her mouth in shock as Caleb also stared at the darken, root-like patterns where the metal shrapnel tore through his skin. Sterling then covers proceeding to tuck his shirt back in, "We're all still dealing with the pain kid. So stop acting like you have it worse than anyone."

Caleb is silent in thought for a moment thinking of the families of the hotel check-in guy and others with family members killed by the Malones before looking up with a remorseful expression, "You didn't have to tell it like that. Mirabelle didn't need to know like that. You know you you're wrong, both of you."

Sterling looks Filo, who nods agreeingly with a somber look, "I know. We're sorry, it wasn't intended to...come out that way."

Caleb merely shakes his head lethargically.

"What are you going to do?", Sterling inquires.

"I...I need some time alone to think. I can't face them right now.", Caleb replies earning a concerned look from Sterling.

"You know that's too dangerous. The Malones-"

"Yeah, I know!", Caleb interrupts, "I also know the one who gave me this scar is getting executed today. Yet another person dying because of me. I'll be at the park just send one of the Zyklons with me, I don't care which.", Caleb says as he turns and leaves

"W-wait! Mr. Bizzell! Mr. Bizzell!", Sterling calls out only for Caleb to ignore him as he left, "Gah, what the hell is with him?!"

"Heyyy, Sterling I think I should go with him. It's kinda my fault this haaappened and need to apologize!", Filo says zipping in front of his face with a concerned look on her tiny face.

Sterling thinks on for a second, "Well...alright. Make sure you stay out of sight from anyone else though. And try to avoid getting caught by another bird again."

"Thanks, and that was onnnne time! No yucky bird is gonna get me!", Filo tirades before making a face him before flying off.

Sterling gives a tired sigh turning to the front door realizing he now has to deal with the students inside.

...Back inside...

Camilla takes a seat next to Mirabelle as the latter shuffle her body slightly in the opposite direction to avoid looking at her. Camilla instantly picks up this isn't going to be easy.

"Senora, ju have every right to feel the way you do. Our people may have different beliefs of what is acceptable but I believe we can agree on matters of the heart. So let me put it out there: we both love the same man. Personally, I like the idea of each of us being with him."

"Uhhhh, you're not including us too, right?", Ein inquires raising her hand.

"Yeahhh, this seems like a 'you guys' thing. I mean he's an ok dude but..."

"Ju two, hush.", Camilla gestures her hands like a duck closing it's bill before turning back to Mirabelle, "Now Senora, you know how we feel, tell me what ju think of this."

Mirabelle remains quiet as her head lowered to floor. She then shakes her head sadly standing up from the couch, "I don't know what to think. All of this. It's too much all at once to take in! I...I just want to be alone right now."

"M-Mira...", Lyca whimpers wanting to stop before Camilla beckons her against it.

"That is fine Señora. Take your time.", Camilla says standing up gently rubbing Mirabelle's shoulder. Mirabelle gives a quick thoughtful look before maneuvering past them. Lyca sadly steps to the side noticing Mirabelle quickly glance at her. They watched the Nightmare disappear into the hallway; the sound of her clopping hooves growing more faint before they hear a door close shut.

Camilla crosses her arms and gives a deep sigh as her tail plaintively sways, "Mierda( Fuck)", she curses to herself. Lyca sits in the spot Mirabelle was previously pulling her knees to her chest and making sad canine sounds.

"Ghhrrgh why did I have to say that?! This is all my fault!", Lyca growls in regret. Zwei goes over to Lyca's side.

"Hey, come on now you didn't do anything wrong.", Zwei tried to assures her.

"Yes it is. I got too ahead of myself and overstepped! AGAIN! Gods I'm so dumb! They probably hate me now!", Lyca quivers as tears start forming.

"N-no they don't!", Zwei stated, "They're just having a hard time coping with this.

"That's right Ms. Kessler. You have to remember Mr. Bizzell is a human and their practices for mating are quite different from ours. Even now I still question the efficacies of single man-woman spousal pairs.", Ein added.

"Not to mention the emotional, financial, mental, physical, and borderline unreasonable standards they put themselves through before EVEN deciding to have a second date.", Drei comments, "But I'm sure it gets easier after marriage."

Lyca then feels a hands on the top of her head and looks up curiously to see Camilla giving her a warm smile, " Do not worry novia, Señor and Señorita Mira care very deeply for ju. They could never hate you."

Lyca gave a half smile then looks away thoughtfully, "Yeah...I-I know.", she utters softly before Zwei gives her reassuring pats on her shoulder.

Ein was the next to chime in, "Yes, don't worry. I'm sure Agent Sterling is calming Mr. Bizzell down now and when he comes back in we can-", she was cut off by the sound of the front door opening. Each of the girls turned in it's direction to see Sterling walking in and closing the door. They were puzzled see but no sign of Caleb then notice to sour expression of Sterling's face.

"Where is Señor Caleb?", Camilla inquired.

"Hahhhh, well he's gone off in a huff.", Sterling says in annoyance sitting down at the counter massaging his temple.

Camilla and Lyca gave worried looks wondering did they really make him that angry. The Zyklons each have different degrees of shock on their faces.

Ein immediately gets to her feet with an incredulous and panicked expression, "Wait, he left? Alone?! With possible Malone assassins lurking anywhere?! Is he insane?!"

"Probably. Filo decided to go with him to apologize, but he did say to send one of you after him, doesn't matter who. You'll find him in Creekwood park. So which one of you is going?", Sterling inquires the Zyklons.

Ein and her sisters looked between each other.

"Well I think I should go. I'll bring him back immediately and-"

"Ein, wait.", Drei interjected, " I think he'll be more cooperative if I go. You and Zwei should hold things down here."

"Are you sure Drei? We can go together. It'd be safer that way.",Ein suggested.

"No, it's better if it's just me. You two still have to gaurd this house AND ours. Don't worry, if we're really in trouble I'll contact immediately. ", Drei emphasizes waggling her special MON standard issued smartphone.

"Well...ok. Be safe.", Ein relented.

"Don't say that, you'll jinx me.", Drei says before quickly leaving to find Caleb. The others watched her with Camilla and Lyca hoping she could help get Caleb back.

"And might I ask where is Ms. Marequine?", Sterling asks them.

"She went to her room sir. She...doesn't wish to socialize with the others at the moment.", Ein reported.

Sterling sighs tiredly, "of course, yet another thing she and her host have in common. Hahhh this whole thing turned out worse than I thought."

"So what now?", Lyca inquired.

"I don't know. Perhaps...this really was a bad idea. As stubborn as he is, I should have known he'd never go for it.", Sterling lamented. Lyca and the Zyklons went quiet but Camilla immediately stepped.

"No. That is not true.", Camilla says as the others focus their attention on her, "I believe it can work. We just need to help them understand."

Sterling gave her a puzzled look, "How? You saw what happened when I-"

"That is because ju came across as forcing the idea on them idiota!", Camilla snapped at Sterling, " Of course they weren't going to listen if you intimidate them with talk of knowing everything we did and acting as the saviors for those like us. Personally, I could not care less about others in situations like ours, they are NOT US! That kind of pressure it is no wonder neither of them would even consider your little "proposal"! ", Camilla castigated him emphasizes the last part.

Sterling goes quiet reflecting on what she said. Maybe he was being a little too pushy and putting to heavy a responsibility on them.

"But...how do we do that? I don't think Chief or Mira are gonna listen to us.", Lyca inquired in a doubtful tone.

"That is why we should work on Señorita Mirabelle first.", Camilla says as Lyca and the other eyes widened with interest, "The main reason Señor doesn't want to do it is because of his feelings for her. Buuuut...if she were more receptive to the idea, perhaps Señor would be as well."

Lyca's ears perk up happily, "ohhh, yeah that's a good idea Cami."

"Wait, how are you so sure it'll work?", Zwei started, "she seemed pretty adamant about not sharing her man with anyone else."

"Not quite. I could tell her feelings were mostly hurt because she thinks the friendship we have with her was a lie and that Señor would love her less if he does go through with it.", Camilla explained, "I can imagine how hurt and confused she feels right now. However, I believe there's a chance we can cast he fears aside."

"Hmm, now that I think about it, she didn't outright say she hated the idea. Then again her feelings of betrayal of going to be a like treading an open minefield. Do you even a plan for approaching her?", Ein asks.

Camilla smirks confidently, "Do not worry. I am quite good at dealing with troubled young girls."

Lyca perks up with a hopeful grin while Zwei and Ein nod to each other understandingly.

Sterling was about to say something when his phone started ringing. He answers it, "Yes? ...What?! Why? What happened to Agent Stone?!...sigh fine I'll be over soon."

Sterling hangs up before noticing the curious eyes staring at him as he quickly gathered his things together.

"Is...everything alright sir?", Ein asks with a worried tone.

"There's a host on Lurleen avenue who got into a bit of an argument with his homestay. It escalated out of control. Now a Scylla is screaming at him on the front lawn and half the street is flooded with water!", Sterling replies quite irritated heading towards the door then turning to them, "Are you guys going to be ok."

"Jes Jes, just go. Let us handle this.", Camilla dismissely waves him off. He was about to reply before shaking his head deciding not to engage her, "I'll be later to check on you guys.", he says before closing the door behind him.

Camilla rolls her eye before Ein enters her sight standing next to her hands on hips with skeptical look.

"So what exactly is your plan to convince Ms. Marequine?", Ein inquires as Lyca and Zwei have their attention fixated on Camilla.

Camilla raises one finger with a "Well, it is actually quite simple."

...Meanwhile, in the Creekwood Park...

Caleb was walking along the bank of a small pond still fuming over the insanity that just went down. He picked up a few stones and began casting them at the shimmering waters to blow off steam while avoiding disturbing the flock of geese near the waters edge. He cursed with every stone he aggressively threw until he ran out. He then spotted a bench close by bank across cement pathway with a trees lining just behind them providing shade.

"Aggghh, goddamit. Fucking, fuuuck!", he cursed to himself plopping down on the bench and throwing his head back with his hands covering his face. A few curious passersbys stared at him before continuing on about their business choosing to ignore him. After a moment of deep breathing composing himself, he repositions himself to sit more comfortably, hands in lap and staring at the ground. He lifts his head looking around finally taking in the atmosphere around him. The pleasant warmth of the Summer morning sun shining down. The smell of freshly cut grass and funnel cakes from a food van near the park entrance. The sounds made by bleats from the flock of geese on the pond, and the gentle winds blowing made the atmosphere all the more relaxing. Not many people in the park this Sunday, save for a few children and their parents in the recreational playground or the occasional jogger or cyclist. Caleb inhales slowly; taking it all in, it was a beautiful morning. So why?

"Why did things turn out like this?", Caleb asks no one in particular before rubbing his eyes. His thoughts flash to each of the girls and the hurt looks on their faces; especially Mirabelle, "Moon pie...girls...I'm sorry.", he laments burying his face in his palms.

"IIIII don't think they can here you all the way out here", came a voice startled Caleb into jumping, "Mayyyybe try getting closer?"

"Who said that?!", he stated frantically looking around before a Filo appeared fluttering in front of his face. He jumps back as she snickers with a playful toothy grin. He calms down and gives her annoyed and unamused glare, "Oh it you. What do you want?"

Filo's smile vanishes and she lets out a sigh, "Ok, I deserrrve that. I just wanted to find you so I can apologiiize. I shouldn't have put everything out so bluntly."

"Oh you think?!", Caleb snaps at her making her flinch.

"I-I'm sorry! Pleeease forgive me. I was onnnnly trying to help. You...you weren't being honest with yourself or with them so-"

"LOOK that's none of your business. We COULD'VE handled that on our own! Do you have any idea HOW much you've set us back?! There was finally peace the girls and I!", Caleb stated.

Filo recovers from her initial fear and stands her ground, sort of speak, "You're lying. I can sense it. Deep down you know it's a lie."

Caleb pauses wanting to retort again but found he had nothing to say.

"Whyyyy do you want to hurt yourself?", Filo inquires with a frown.

Caleb's anger once again subsides. Now replaced with desolate frown. He sighs lowly casting his gaze off to the side, "I guess it's something I've always been good at."

He hears a tiny whimper. He looks up to see Filo fluttering in front of him. The light around her body dimming as a very sad look on her tiny face met Caleb's. He sighs backing off, "Sigh, hey look don't...don't cry, ok? Sorry I hollered at ya just now...I just-all of this is crazy, you know? This multi-spousal marriage, Camilla, Lyca, and Moon pie, the Malones, yesterday, it's all just overwhelming! But...I know that the girls are hurting too."

"You love all of them.", Filo says before fluttering over resting on his shoulder.

Caleb looked down at her then forward towards the pond in thought, "Well, yeah, I think their all wonderful. Each of them is so unique and sweet in their own way. They make every day fun and interesting. They're...like family to me.", Caleb pauses as Filo stared at him intently listening, "I love them all...but...how I love them is different. Moon pie is my friend and my lover, I chose her and let the others know I still love them but as friends so they wouldn't be hurt. I thought it was enough...for all of us."

"It doesn't have to be thaaaaat way.", Filo says, "You can be lovers with all of themmm and not have to worry about anyone being hurt."

"Ugh, listen it's not THAT simple ok!", Caleb stated turning away from her.

"Why not?! The doggy and demon are in love with you and youuu love them the same way but, for whateeeever reason, you choose to push those feelings down.", Filo stands and pushes against his cheek, "You don't have to choose anyone, you can ALL be happy."

"Will you stop?! It's not that simple, I said! There's no way it can work with us.", Caleb says.

"Oh? And why is that?", came another voice from above them

Caleb and Filo turned their attention upwards to see Drei hanging upside down Spiderman-style attached to a rope. She releases herself and acrobatically land's on the other side of the bench striking a gymnist pose.

"Heh, he sent you huh? Honestly, I'm glad he did.", Caleb says with a small chuckle.

"I kinda cheated by VOLUNTEERING to come but whatever makes you feel less alone in the universe.", she says taking a seat next to him, "Now...why don't you believe it'll work?"

Caleb went silent for a moment as he thought on it, "Well, let's start with obvious. Moon pie is FIRST girlfriend ever! I'm still learning what being in relationship is like and so is she. So I'm definitely not ready for marriage! I want to know her and really get more serious with her in the future. Trying to do the same thing with Camilla and Lyca just going to complicate things and may even cause bad blood between them!", Caleb paused before continuing to vent, "God, plus, even IF, and that's a big 'IF', I wanted to go through with this, I'm afraid Moon pie will start believing I love her less and less and I can't do that to her. Not after showing her how much she means to me. And say if one of them feels neglected and becomes resentful towards the others? What if I can't do anything to fix it? What if they each start becoming jealous of each other if I show even a little extra attention? I don't want them fighting over someone like me! And what if-Ow!", Caleb suddenly felt a small but firm hand smack his cheek then turns to Drei who looked at him plainly.

"What was that for?!", he asked.

"You were devolving into a bitch again, so I slapped it out of you.", Drei says with a monotone voice as Filo gave her a curious stare. Drei sits on her knees facing Caleb a hint of serious in her eyes, "Now you listen here, you made a lot of fair points up until you started spouting a bunch of 'what-if' scenarios that probably WON'T ever happen."

"Well...I guess, technically, but still.", Caleb says earning yet another plain, unconvinced look from her. He recoils back.

"Yes, there's _still_ a chance none of that will ever happen. And I think one of you're problems is you're unconsciously obeying your species mating rituals a bit too strongly. Dating, bonding on every level is well and good, but you shouldn't overanalyze and read too deeply into things. Liminals are not lIke humans females. They tend to fall hard and fall fast because life is short and there's no time to play guessing games with the heart; somewhere I think humans fall flat. If a liminal says they love you with all their heart, you better believe them with all _your_ heart. Your guests, all of them are in love with you; just accept it and let yourself love them back. And I don't mean just the Nightmare.", Drei finished.

"You make it sound sooo easy", Caleb says wearily

"That's because it is!", Filo stated standing to her feet.

"It really is.", Drei added before Caleb, in a fit of frustration, immediately rose to his feet causing Filo to fall off but catch herself mid-fall.

"Just stop, alright?! Even IF it seems "normal" for you guys...having multiple partners at once? It just feels...wrong. Moon pie...I just wanted love to HER. I never intended to feel the same for Camilla or Lyca. Worst part is, I know I lied to Moon pie when I said I didn't feel something for either of them!", Caleb ranted sadly before going silent and lethargically sitting back down leaning forward, "I lied to her and...I did it looking her right in her eyes. Those beautiful eyes. I couldn't even face her after the truth came out. Look at me. I'm sitting here too afraid to go home, pathetic. She deserves better."

Filo fluttered beside him with a frown on her face able to sense the sorrow and shame within him. Drei closed her eyes and thought for a moment.

"Mr. Bizzell, are you a very religious person?" Drei inquired.

Caleb gave her a ponderous look, "I don't...what's that have to do with anything?"

"Hm, judging from that response, I can assume your not. Are you Agnostic?", Drei asks.

"I-It's complicated. I used to follow Christianity when I was younger but kinda branched away as I got older. I don't consider any religion all that important. I haven't had much belief in anything since...", Caleb stops midsentence feeling a lump grow in his throat. Filo tenses feeling an profound amount of guilt coming from him as Drei watches him already understanding what he meant. Caleb notices them staring at him and clears his throat, "Ahem, anyways I don't think matters all that much. Why do you ask?"

"It was my guess your strong reservations towards multiple partners may have stemmed from religious beliefs and taboos. But now, I think I know the real reason.", Drei says earning a curious look from Caleb and Filo.

"You're afraid of change. More specifically, you're afraid the changes happening that are out of your hands.", Drei says.

"What the heck do you mean?!", Caleb incredulously stated, "I've been nothing but accepting of the changes in my life recently!"

"Yes, because you assumed you could get control over them. When Mirabelle confessed to you, you made her your girlfriend. When you were uncertain of Lyca and Camilla feelings toward you, you friendzoned them by announcing you ONLY love Mirabelle. When you realized you may have feeling for them, you pretend they don't exist to preserve the "peace" you established. What I'm trying to say is, you're a control freak. Case and point, you couldn't get control of the situation back there, so you left. And I'm not gonna lie that was a lame dick move on your part."

Caleb eyes widened before he looks down in defeat knowing every word she said was true.

"So...what do you suggest I do?", Caleb asks weakly before Drei flicked her finger to his temple, "Ow! What the fuck is your problem?!", he retorts at her.

 _"That_ is what I suggest. Stop acting like a bitch and be the badass you're meant to be.", Drei stated resolutely.

"I'm no badass. I'm just an asshole.", Caleb replied.

" An 'asshole' wouldn't do HALF the things you do for those girls. You listen to them, you respect them, you treat each of them like you've known them all your life, you even risked your life by gang members and gang death by snusnu and COMFORTED each of them afterwards.", Drei stated as Caleb blushed.

"Can you...please not say that out loud?", Caleb replies urging her to lower her voice. He then heard Filo cheekily giggle furthering his embarassment.

"Believe me, I've seen hosts way shittier than you.", she continued, "The fact you've lasted this long and seem to still have fight left in you, that's pretty badass."

"She's right! Youuu are a kind person. I've watched you for days and I see how patient and loving you are to each of them. That's nooothing to be ashamed of espescially when they feel the same way back.", Filo says fluttering next to his face.

"I...", Caleb trails off unable to find the right words to say.

"Tell me, what do you love about each of your guests? And yes, things you find physically attractive about them too.", Drei say raising an eyebrow. Caleb was taken aback by the sudden request.

"Yeah! Beeee honest too! _~I'll tell if you're lyinnng~",_ Filo added slyly wagging her tiny finger at him.

" I...WHY?!", Caleb inquired incredulously.

"Why not? Besides, there's a purpose to it. Now start before I knock you unconscious and leave you here naked.", Drei spoke plain but coldly.

" Can I draw on his face? ", Filo happily asked

" Got a sharpie right here", Drei stated pulling a black marker from her clothes.

Caleb looked between them realizing he was trapped. Realising he didn't have much choice, he figure he'll start easy.

"Well...Moon pie is just the gentlest girl I ever met. We have fun talking about anime, movies, and books. She's adorable, smart, and quiet but don't be fool, she can be a cheeky little pony. I love everything about her from her lovely, British-fueled voice to how she always smells like lavender flowers.", Caleb blushes suddenly, "I...also love...how she kisses me. Her lips are soft and sweet and I can tell she's putting her heart into each one. I uhh...also love how her fur feels. Seriously it's like velvet coated with pure ecstacy...and...and Iloveherbreasts there I said it."

Drei looked to Filo and they both nodded in satisfaction. Drei then turns to him, "Alright, now what about Camilla and Lyca?"

Caleb tenses up dreading this was coming next. He looks between to see their expectant gazes and sighs deciding to get it over with.

"Well...Lyca...is quite the energetic one. I get my fair share of exercise whenever I take her to this park.", Caleb started noticing Drei's displeased expression then continuing, "Ok, ok, Lyca is...she is just wonderful hehe! She's so much fun, outgoing, proud, not afraid to speak her mind, and just a girl I'd love to pal around with! Not to mention, she is a true ride-or-die girl. I believe everytime I'm ever in a fight she'll be the first one to back me up. She protected me from that hellhound even it meant getting herself killed. I've met anyone as unselfish her. ", Caleb speaks sweetly, "I love how honest, headstrong, and whimsical she is. At times, she CAN be a little too rambunctious to the point of annoyance but I don't hold it against. Wolves are born to be wild."

"What about her looks? Isn't she preeetty?", Filo inquired

Caleb blushes and rubs the back of his head in embarassment, "Well...yeah she is...quite attractive."

"Yes, continue, what about her is attractive?", Drei pressed.

"Well, I thought she was pretty the day I met her; but lately, I don't know why she decided to take her workouts so much more serious but damn is it paying off. She is the definition of toned and sexy. Have you seen those abs? Not to mention them thighs. Good lord them thighs; which compliment that tight round butt perfectly. And I just love when she hugs me I can just pet those cute little doggy ears. Don't get me started on those big, bright Amber eyes. When she looks at me with unconditional love and trust, my heart just melts!", Caleb crooned before noticing both girls smirking at him. He straightens up and clears his throat with a deep blush, "Ahem, anyways I think is a very attractive young woman."

"Very good, now, Ms. Sartana.", Drei requested.

Caleb hesitated for a minute giving himself time to mentally prepare, "Ok, um, she hasn't really been with me very long so I still have a lot I want to know about her only that she's had a very hard life. Despite that, I know she's a very kind and smart person. She looks intimidating but she's warm and loving. She a big help me around the house, an amazing cook, a talented artist, and she really caring towards Moon pie and Lyca. She's almost like a big sister to them. I've grown to love so much about her in a short time. From her adorable laugh to her charm to her passion even her terrifying demonic nature. Not sure if the last part is a bit masochistic but whatever.", Caleb giggles fondly before composing for what he was going to say next, " I...also think...she's one of the most gorgeous women I've ever seen. That beautiful brown hair, awesome black wing, smooth cute horns, and that sexy latina voice. And...", Caleb trails blushing heavily in embarrassment.

"Mmhm keep going. There's no judgement unless you choose to be dishonest.", Drei spoke semi-encouragingly. Caleb wanted to comment but chose the hard way out.

" And...she is...ridiculously curvaceous; calling her thicc would do her no true justice. I'm talking legs, 10 out of 10, thighs, 10 out of 10, butt, 10 out of 10, face, 10 out of 10, breasts, 100 out of 10! And her eyes have this...dark, ethereal beauty that pulls me in. Most people would find them scary or intimidating, but I feel they don't can't see the beautiful soul behind them. It's like my own soul is...drawn to her or something.", Caleb thought about the last part he said for a moment.

Drei looked to Filo who enthusiastically nodded then back to Caleb, "OK, I believe that'll do."

"Hahhh, finally, I thought I was going to die of embarrassment. I feel like a dirty pervert now.", Caleb sighed leaning hid back against the bench.

"So are most Americans on Tumblr but I give you a one time pass.", Drei commented.

"What was point of this", Caleb asks tirmoment, ,

"The purpose was for you to clear the first of few hurdles: acceptance. Do you feel more comfortable with your feelings towards them now.", Drei inquired

Caleb thought for a moment, " I...I kinda do actually."

"Good. Then you've just proven you are capable of loving and being attracted to each of them and STILL treat each of them fairly. That's really all it takes to be in a relationship with multiple partners.", Drei stated.

Caleb's eyes widened in surprise, " What? Look t-there's no way-'"

"Not done!", Drei quickly cut him off, "Listen, I speak from experience, living in a family with three mothers and one father, it's actually no different from any other family. We had good days, we had fights, we have hard days...but we had each other. Papa was always caring towards my sisters and I and just as much so with our mothers. He was just a man who fell in love with women who loved him back twice as hard. Just like you(sorta)."

Caleb went silent in thought. Filo suddenly appears in his face and says, "I think she's trying to say, being in a haaaarem isn't so bad and can even be fuuuun."

"You don't have to force it. Keep treating them kindly, get closer to them, go on dates show them a good time, and most importantly, just love them. The rest will fall into place.", Drei says with a look of assurance

"...I...I'll try. That all the good I can do." Caleb uttered to Filo's surprise and Drei's satisfaction.

"And that's just goof enough.", Drei nodded as Caleb smiled.

"Yaaaaaaay! You'll do great. You guys are all gonna be so happy together!", Filo cheered hugging and nuzzling Caleb's cheek.

"H-hey, come now now.", Caleb said with a light giggle

"Of course, you know what the next hurdle is.", Drei stated. Caleb pauses as Filo sits down on his shoulder.

Caleb sighs languidly before standing up, "Yeah, gotta go back home and do some damage control. Who knows what the girls are doing right now. Care to escort me back?"

"I hate escort missions. This is more like returning a lost child home.", Drei replies.

"Uhh, I'm pretty sure I'm like 2 years older than you.", Caleb facetiously comments.

"Not emotionally it seems. " Drei replies as she and Caleb proceed from the bench passing the pond.

Caleb grumbled and replies, "Well at least I got you beat physically, shortstack."

"Hmm, you're right. You do have me beat by a good 120 pounds, acne scars, and an weird looking penis", Drei replies as Caleb gets taken aback at her statement.

"Wha! What?! How the-", Caleb uttered embarrassed and confused before she continued.

"I tended to your wounds a few days ago remember? You think your pajamaa magically appeared on you when you woke up. But don't feel to bad, all dicks look weird.", Drei stated plainly

Caleb mouth was agape in shock. He wondered why that had not occurred to him up until this point. He then groans in embarassment facepalming, "Can the universe let me keep one iota of dignity? Just ONE?"

"The world's been fresh out of dignity since the fall of the Romans.", Drei commented.

Caleb rolls his eyes, "True, but please don't tell Mirabelle and the others."

"There's isn't really a lot to say. Though what can be said is all good. Yep, all good.", Drei says knowingly raising in eyebrow. Caleb then notices Filo sitting on his shoulder chuckling at their banter the whole time.

Caleb sighs knowing he's fighting a losing battle, "Can we...just go home now?"

She nods and they make their way out of the park following along the pathway until they come upon a lining of bushes and trees. Squirrels could be seen darting along the road and between the trees They walk side-by-side as a gentle breeze brought the rustling of leaves and pleasant late Summer ambience. Caleb glanced at his shoulder as Filo rocked her legs humming a song near his ear. The atmosphere felt quite nostalgic to Caleb.

Suddenly a thought occurs to him and he turns to Drei, "Hey Drei, can I ask you something?"

"As long a it's not about politics, the weather, or what defines 'legal Loli", Drei comments, "because the answers no."

"Wait, no to which one?", Caleb asks

"Yes.", Drei says.

Caleb shook his head, "Anyway, what was your dad like? Are male Kamaitachi as...diverse as females?"

"...Well, it's funny you should mention that. Papa was actually a-", Drei stops in her tracks; her body tenses as her ears twitched and tail and fur stood erect. Caleb and Filo notice her odd behavior.

"Uhh, Drei? Everything al-"

"Get down!", Drei stated leaping at Caleb knocking him flat to the ground. A ball of rippling gold energy strikes her sending electric charges through her body before sending her flying several feet away from Caleb.

Caleb coughs and groans from pain, "Augh, Drei the hell was that f-", Caleb eyes widen in horror to see her on her side cringing in pain as her body emitted yellow electric sparks.

"D-Drei! Are you ok?! What happ-", Caleb stated running over to Drei before she yelled.

"NO! Stay...back! Argh haaagh just...run!", She uttered as she shakily tried standing to her feet only the fall to her knees, "arghhh we're under attack! Go!"

"I can't just leave you! Come on, we'll get away toge-!", Caleb stated kneeling beside her reaching to help her up.

"~Welllll aren't we the chivalrous type?~", came a familiar voice making Caleb tense up before he sees Drei's wide-eyed shocked expression at something behind him, "But that's exactly why chivalry...is dead."

"Caleb, ru-", Drei stated urging her body to move to no avail. Only to be cut short when the figure delivers a sharp blow to the back of Caleb's neck.

"GAGGH!", he utters before he falls to the side unconcious to Drei's horror.

Drei turns to the winged figure standing over her with a malicious grin. It was Azaeli. The Angel that stirred up trouble yesterday.

"Well, well, welly well well, if it isn't Ms. Coordinator. Or maybe you're something else to him. Either way, I have to cut your little park stroll short.", Azaeli chortled before taking out the photo of Caleb still glowing with the weird symbol. She then notices Drei position her body over Caleb's defensively bearing her small scythe at Azaeli.

"Hey, I'm trying to work, can you move?", Azaeli says displeased before swiftly kicking Drei away sending her rolling to the ground coughing in pain. Azaeli then places the photo on Caleb's head. To Drei's astonishment, the photo expands like a large tarp engulfing Caleb's body before gradually shrinking until the photo was back to it's original form but with Caleb's face completely blackened out. Azaeli bends over and retrieves it giving a sneering at Drei, "Well, that was easy. Ok midget, I've gotta run. My employers want me to kill this sumbitch but...I think I'll have some fun with as payback for yesterday."

Azaeli then notices Drei shakily standing to her feet bearing her blades at her with a cold expression. It seems the spell is losing it's paralysis effects. Drei gets into an attack position preparing to strike.

"Tch, oh don't think I forgot about you bitch. You made me look real bad in front of those bible thumping pigs. I think you deserve retribution.", Azaeli glared at Drei forming a small magic seal, "I'm surprised you can still stand after that spell. Guess I better-"

Azaeli was interrupted when Drei launched a small blade of air which Azaeli easily dodged. Azaeli glared angrily before noticing Drei was now mere inches from her arm reaching for the photo. Azaeli spin smacking Drei away with her wing knocking her against a tree. She then fires a bolt of electricity pinning Drei against the tree as she lets out an anguished wail. She falls to the base of the tree cringing in pain. Azaeli sways over until she stood over Drei with a boisterous smile.

"Hehehe you might be quick but your a weak little shit.",

Drei clutched a fistfull of grass before saying in a strained low voice, "May...be...but...you're even weaker."

Azaeli frowns in annoyance gritting her teeth before delivering a hard kick to Drei's stomach. Drei gag coughing before Azaeli delivers a few more strong kicks into her abdomen. When she was done, Drei was rasping for air and coughing; staining the grass red with blood.

"You better be glad I'm in a hurry or I would kick you to death right here.", Azaeli says before spitting at Drei and walking away. She spreads her wings taking off making sure to tuck the photo in her bra.

Drei weakly reaches into a her sleeve. Out fall a three vials with mysterious orange liquid and her phone.

 **WR**

 **Sup Fam! Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me. Well this chapter took awhile to get out of the way. School is rough, work is rough, you know how it is. Don't worry, I may have a break coming up soon so that'll be more time to finish the next chapter. If you have anything you'd like to see in the story, pm, and I'll consider it. Alright, until next time, PEACE FAM.**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

...

...

..

..

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

..

..

...

..

...

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

...

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

..

..

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Drei: are they gone.

Me: Yeah I think so.

Drei: Good, they were weird. Now please tell me what the fuck that was?

Me: What do you mean?

Drei: You know what you did?

Me: sigh, fine. I'm sorry for leaving you bloody and bruised at the end of that. Your best girl and you deserve better.

Drei: *stares at me with cold glare*

Me: ...And here's something for you, Happy Halloween *hands her Jack-o-lantern design cheesecake*

Drei: ...ok, apology accepted. Happy Halloween dum dum.


	22. The Proposal( part 3)

Chapter 23: The Proposal( part 3)

***1 hour earlier ***

While Drei and Caleb were busy dealing the latter's issues, back at the house, Camilla and the rest were busy planning their approach to Mirabelle.

"Ok, that is about it.", Camilla finished her explanation noticing Lyca nodding fervently in understanding then noticing Ein and Zwei staring at her with different degrees of uncertainty.

"Are...you sure that'll work?", Ein says with scrutiny in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that might just weird her out.", Zwei added.

Camilla puts her hands on her hips, "I don't think so. From what Señor tells me, she really enjoys that stuff. It cannot hurt to try."

"She really likes it too! Chief got it for her.", Lyca stated assuredly, "Plus, her door's locked so we can't just walk in.

"I can just pick it. I'm a pretty good impromptu locksmith.", Zwei stated proudly puffing her chest.

"No! That will only make things worse to just barge in on her.", Camilla chided.

Zwei turns to Ein who shrugs in uncertain, reluctant acceptance.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do.", Zwei says before turning and leaving out of the sliding doors to backyard. Camilla nods before going into the bedroom hallway with Lyca behind her.

...In Mirabelle's room...

The nightmare paced around her room; her mind swarming with thoughts as she struggled to grasp everything she just learned.

' _This can't be happening. Why is this happening?! I can't believe Sterling would do this to us. I can't believe Lyca and Camilla! And Dear...',_ Mirabelle suddenly stops her body trembling as tears started rolling down her cheeks. She collapses on all fours to the floor sobbing into her palms. Her breathing is ragged as her heart feels like in was being crushed. She dries her tears to get the singing sensation out when her vision lands on the Sailor Moon stuffed doll. She seizes it and hugd it close to her body in order to give any semblance of security.

 _'Why? Why Dear? You said you only loved me. You said you weren't attracted to them! You said I was all you needed! Why were you lying to me?! '_ , Mirabelle screamed in her head tightening her grip on the plush toy like it was her last connection to sanity. She trembled and lightly rocked herself rocked and whimpering. During this, she failed to notice the hand placed on the outside of her bedroom window sneakily raise it open slightly. Zwei poked her ears up taking a peak inside and seeing the purple centaur sobbing. She felt bad for her but remembered what she had to do. She drew her scythe, taking aim at the doll Mirabelle held and, with a quick motion of her wrist, sent a tiny blade of compressed air. It cuts off a piece of the dolls red cloth ribbon, without Mirabelle noticing, and it fell to the floor. Zwei makes a circle with her index and middle finger targeting the fallen piece. She parses her lips and blows sending a faint breeze that rolls the fallen piece under the bedroom.

' _Lamest. Mission. Ever.',_ Zwei thought.

Mirabelle sniffles having noticed the sudden draft. She looks toward the window wonder if she forget to close it last night. Only the find it closed.

...Outside her door...

Camilla picks up the red piece of cloth. She then creates a small blue magic seal in surrounding her open palm with the piece in it as Lyca and Ein watched curiously. Camilla began chanting something under her breath. They notice it didn't sound like Spanish; it was something more ancient and slightly distorted.

Zwei immediately joins them, " So, how are things on this end?"

"It looks like she just started. Good job getting the piece.", Ein praised.

"Yep, I woke up, had breakfast, then assassinated a toy doll. Now that's a productive morning.", Zwei say rolling her eyes.

"Silencio! I am about to begin.", Camilla says to them while focusing.

...back in the room...

Mirabelle's thoughts continue to bombard her as she struggles with what to do next. She holds her forehead feeling a headache starting to form.

She then releases the Sailor Moon doll from her chest and looks down at it thoughtfully.

"Hahhh, I'm so confused. And hurt. And angry, and sad and...I don't know what to think anymore. I wonder how a sailor scout would handle this.", Mirabelle spoke sadly to the doll when something she wasn't expecting happened. It answered her.

"I do not know about them but I know ju don't have to answer that alone.", the doll said to Mirabelle shock as it jerked it's head up to look at her.

"HYAAAHHH!", Mirabelle shrieked before tossing it away from her and standing up quickly backing further away, "W-W-WHAT?! The bloody hell?!"

Her eyes locked on where she tossed the doll she tenses and trembles as it starts picking itself up moving on it's own before facing her. A small blue magic seal can be faintly seen in the partially lit room. It starts moving toward her. Mirabelle backs up to the window in fear and wondering if she was going crazy.

"Oh gods have I gone crazy?!", she spouted in horror. The sentient walks up to her muppet-style getting closer into view from the natural light from the window.

"Ju are not loco Señorita. This is really happening.", the doll spoke. Mirabelle instantly recognized Camilla's voice and her body relaxed a bit before looking down at the doll questioningly.

"M-Ms. Camilla, is that you? H-How did you get inside my sailor moon plushie?", Mirabelle inquired gingerly picking up the toy in her hands.

"I am not inside. I am merely controlling it with a manipulation spell. It is something one of mi miembris (clan members) taught me. Granted, it was made to prank others but I believe it is useful here."

Mirabelle's surprised expression changes to an unamused frown, "Pleasant to know my wish to be alone is a joke to you. Why do I even bother?"

"No! No, Señora, I did this because we need to talk. But I knew ju wouldn't want to even look at me right now so I thought ju may have an easier time speaking with...errr...", she trails off

 _'Go on say the thing_.', Mirabelle was surprised by the whispered voice of Lyca come from the doll.

"Errrr...the _pretty gaurdian of Amo-i mean 'love' and justice in a sailor suit. I am Sailor Moon?",_ Camilla awkwardly stated the words Lyca told her as the doll spun around doing the pose Lyca showed her. Mirabelle's eyes lit up as heart palpitated at the sight. While outwardly still upset knowing it is STILL Camilla's voice and the line was slightly butchered, her inner fan girl was squealing in joy to see her childhood anime hero in her room. Or at least the closest thing to it.

'Pffffft, hahahahah-ow!', Mirabelle heard Zwei chuckle through the doll before hearing chuckling come from the other side of the door followed her pained yelp and Ein quickly telling her to 'shut up'. This brought her back to her as she remembered the reason behind all of this. As much as she wanted to be alone a small part of of her was thankful for the intrusion as it meant she didn't have to be left alone with her thoughts.

"I only need 5 minutas Senora. That is all I ask, then I will leave."

Mirabelle thought for a moment before giving her answer, "I...I guess we could talk for a bit. You did go through this much trouble.", Mirabelle says somewhat reluctantly before sitting down on the floor.

"Gracias Señorita.", the dolls before toddling over to the awaiting centaur. Mirabelle could help but blush and grin her imagination pictured a chibi Sailor Moon walking over to have a talk with her.

"Hm? Señorita are ju ok? ", the doll questioned tilting it's head slightly in reference to Mirabelle strange expression. Mirabelle fought the urge to pick up the toy and cuddle the crap out of it.

"Y-yes! Ahem I'm fine.", Mirabelle's voice cracks a little but composes herself enough to take this situation seriously...enough. The doll sits on the floor in front of her before she began.

"Senora, I know this must be hard for ju, I cannot imagine how much ju hurt right now, but please understand that ju are not alone.", Camilla says to her as Mirabelle looks away her sadness returning.

"If that's true, then why?", Mirabelle inquired in a serious tone, "I thought things were finally going back to how they were before! We were all happy up until this morning."

"I'm sorry Señora. I...we didn't intend for this to happen but ju must understand. Everyone was not as happy as they appeared. There were some issues that needed to be addressed and it was only a matter of time until they came out.", the doll spoke in Camilla's voice.

"Issues like your feelings for my Dear?", Mirabelle asked coldly.

Outside the door, Lyca gave a worried whimper as Camilla continued to hold her meditative stance with the small blue seal spinning in front of her. Ein and Zwei listened intently before Camilla reluctantly answered.

"Jes Señora. Señorita Lyca and I were just discussing it and we cannot deny that we love Señor Caleb as well. We are _in_ love with Señor."

Mirabelle grips the hem of her black skirt in frustration fighting back the tears, "Then tell me! When Caleb and I made it clear we were lovers, and you each supported, was all of that a lie? Did you feel there was no chance with him so you decided to hide your true feelings?! Admit it...you hated that he only wanted to be with me!"

The doll went silent as Mirabelle anxiously awaited an answer. Finally, she got one.

"...Ju are not wrong, Señora.", Camilla spoke surprising, not only Mirabelle, but Lyca and the Zyklons as well, "When Señor drew that line in the sand, I was devastated. I'm sure Señorita Lyca was too. I lived half mi life fighting, suffering, bleeding, seeing others bleed, living in a world that despise mi own existence. Then, by the blessings of Discord, I meet my Destino and he accepts me into his home only to find his heart already belongs to another and he refuses to let anyone else inside. It hurt Señora. It hurt to be so far out of reach from everything you've longed for but could not have. I am sorry my found out this way. But we did it because we did not want to lose Señor."

Mirabelle listens but looks away in thought. She could understand where she was coming from but it still didn't change her stance.

"I was a bit jealous of ju Señora but it does not mean I hated you or your relationship with Señor. We have and still respect your dynamic. And now...things have changed. We no longer have to hide our feelings.", Camilla continued.

"S-so I guess that makes it ok? Lying about how you really felt just to spare my feelings? Am I THAT pathetic?! Am I a child to you?! E-even...m-my Dear lied to me. He said it to my face he didn't have feeling for either of you. But he was lying.", Mirabelle lamented as her voice cracked in pain, "Why...why would...h-he said...he said I was only one he wanted to be with. Why? ...I'm no better though. I lied to myself thinking everything was going to be ok.

Camilla goes silent momentarily in thought before replying, "Señora, none of us think of ju that way. The only reason Lyca and myself decided to suppress how we felt was...because...we...WE were afraid. We were afraid that...if we acted on our hearts, we'd end up getting them broken. Perhaps breaking yours and Señor's as well. I still do not fully understand Señor Caleb but...I believe deep he knew this as well. Ju saw his reaction. His fear, anger, and confusion. Who knows how long he has been agonizing over his true feelings? He must have wanted to tell you the truth but he was too afraid...just like us."

Mirabelle was about to reply but then she remembered their experience in the dreamscape last night. She thought of how he immediately told her about his moment he shared with Camilla on the roof and realized if he truly wanted to hurt he WOULDN'T have told her at all. Then she remembered something else. She could sense last night in the dreamscape that, even after telling her what happened, he still felt...ashamed for some reason. It was faint but she could tell there was something else he wanted to tell her...but couldn't. She decided ignore for now and have their fun and help him relax. Was THIS what he wanted to tell her?

"Listen Señora", Camilla continued as the doll toddled over to her resting it's nubs for hands of her lap and looking up at her, " ju have the right to feel angry and betrayed. Especially, with HOW ju found out( fucking government idiota), she said the last part under her breath. It would have been better to talk with ju sooner."

Mirabelle looks away from the doll in thought before replying, "Yes...it would have. All of this is so confusing to me. I don't know how to process all of this."

"It's ok Señora. Ju are not a not alone, we will deal with it together.", Camilla says through the doll. Mirabelle was surprised by how similar her words sounded like what Caleb would say to he. She pondered for a moment then looked down at the doll. She reaches down and picks up the sentient toy surprising the puppeteer on the outside of her door.

"You know...as much as I enjoy, and I mean REALLY enjoy conversing with the closest I'll ever get to SAILOR BLOODY MOON in real life!", Mirabelle exclaims happily making her way to the door before continuing, "I...I would rather we talk...and see each other. So...please enter.", she utters before she unlocks the door. She steps back still holding the doll as the door opened showing Camilla with a proud grin and Lyca beaming sweetly while Ein and Zwei wore intrigued looks.

Mirabelle works up to nerve to look Camilla and Lyca in the eyes, "I-I want to talk to you, both of you, woman to woman to...um woman."

"That will be fine Señora.", Camilla says as she walks in.

"Thanks for letting us in Mira. It's been a little while since I've been in your den!", Lyca beams at her before stepping inside and immediately flopping on the edge of the bed. Mirabelle was about to advise her not to mess up the bedspread she previously made up then notice the Zyklons just standing in the hall unsure of what to do now.

"U-um...did you...want to join us?", Mirabelle inquired.

"Well, I thought it would be good to let you guys sort things out for yourselves-" , Ein says before Zwei immediately jumps in

"Buuuuut! We can probably weigh in on this subject a lot better. Maybe provide some usable input. So yes we're joining .", Zwei then proceeds inside to join the rest as Ein tries in vain to reach out and stop her before slumps her arms in defeat. Zwei belly flops of the bed knocking the sheet and comforter ever more out of place as Mirabelle gave a look about to scold her before sighing deciding it just wasn't worth it.

"Haaah, very well then. It would be more effective for all of us to solve this issue as together.", Ein agrees with a stiff expression before frowning a bit noticing the room was already getting crowded, "I...I just...stand here with the door open. Maybe someone will come the front door. Somebody will have to answer."

"Way to be the world's thickest and deadliest doorstop sis.", Zwei chuckled with smug grin.

"Shut up.", Ein retorted.

Camilla clears her throat getting their attention, "Señorita? Are ju ready?"

Mirabelle turn to the Elder Devil still hugging the sailor moon doll. She could tell by the look in her eyes she was ready for whatever happens next. She responded to her, "Y-Yes. Let's have a do over. I want...you both to tell me again. This time...be completely honest. Are you TRULY fine with Dear and I being lovers?"

Camilla and Lyca expressions turned serious with the latter being the first to speak.

Lyca rose up from bed sitting on the edge, "We are, Mira! We support you 1000%. ...But...I love Chief too!"

"En efecto ( Indeed) Señora, I too am proud ju both taken this step! However, I cannot deny I have strong feelings for him as well. I hope ju can forgive me.", Camilla stated placing left hand over het heart then slowly clenching into a fist.

"Me too! I...I'm sorry!", Lyca added her ears dropping to the sides of her head. Mirabelle watched them with bewilderment at how sincere they look. It caught her off gaurd; so much she was unsure what to say next. An awkward silence was beginning to form in the room.

"Well, you each love this guy!", Zwei stated breaking the silence as they each turned to her, "Now that we've established that for the 50th time, let's expand on it! Really dig in there!", she emphasizes making shoveling motion with her hands.

"Wh-What do you mean?", Mirabelle nervously inquired.

"I mean, WHY do you love this guy? Obviously. There's TONS of nice guys in the world, what makes him so special?", Zwei replies in a slightly irreverent tone, "I believe you guys _need...professional_ help."

Ein's face droops in horror, "Oh gods Zwei, No!"

"Oh gods Zwei, yes! This is a job for...", Zwei swiftly reposition sitting up crossing her legs, then flipping her hair to the side getting into a business woman pose, "Mediator Zwei."

Mirabelle and the others blink in confusion as Ein lets out an sigh full of dread.

"Ughhh, Zwei come on. This is serious, show a little more tact.", Ein stated at her sisters lack of courtesy.

"N-no! I think I understand what she is doing.", Camilla stated to Zwei's satisfaction, "In order to understand each other, we must understand why we each love him...I think."

"Please, don't encourage her.", Ein pleaded.

"See? She gets it. I'm sure you guys have lots of things you like about him. Hell, Lyca here has a laundry list of reasons she likes him.", Zwei stated playfully nudging the she-wolf who lightly blushes in embarassment, "It's alright, just tell them what you told me. Be 1000% honest."

Lyca looks to Zwei's assuring grin then turns to everyone's expectant stares, "Well...Chief is so nice to me. He cares about how I'm feeling, he always makes sure I've had enough to eat, and he's so kind to me. Back...in my old pack...everyone was mean to me, always bossing me around and making me feel like I was less than dirt and for a long time...I believed them. Even after I worked up the nerve to finally leave. Then Mon found me and I thought things would get better since they fed me and even gave me clothes. But then I had to deal with DIFFERENT people telling me what to do and treating me like a baby.", Lyca trails off for a moment as her frown transitions to a smile, "Chief never did that. He treats me like an equal and doesn't make me feel stupid when I do something wrong. Even when he gets mad or annoyed at me, I can tell it's because he really cares about me. Ever since coming here, I hardly ever feel worthless, dumb, or I don't belong. I do belong. Right here with Chief. And I want to be with him forever!"

Lyca finished holding her arms behind her back swaying to and fro with cheeks flushed pink and tail swaying. Mirabelle, Camilla, and Ein watched her with varying degrees of surprise and intrigue. Lyca looked to Zwei with a hint of uncertainty in her eyes to which the wind weasel gave her a thumbs up and a pleased nod of approval.

"Lyca...I...I never knew that's how you felt.", Mirabelle says with a slight hint of shame in her voice.

"I mean yeah. I love Chief, Mira. He's given me more than I ever thought I needed. It's why I wanted to get stronger so what happened that one night when I lost him won't EVER happen again. I nearly died and almost failed to protect him. I won't let that happen ever again to the one person gave me a new life.", Lyca proudly stated clutching her fist to her chest.

Mirabelle softly smiles at her, "You sure are amazing Lyca. I owe you so much for what you did."

"No you don't Mira. I'd do the same for you too. You're like a sister to me...or more like what I think a sister should be.", Lyca replies happily as Mirabelle gives a surprised look before softening to an understanding grin.

"Alright, you're turn...uhh...shit I had something for you and I forgot it. Something with Catherine Zeta Jones? Forget it, anyway your turn devil woman.", Zwei says as Camilla shoots an unamused glare her way. Everyone now focuses on Camilla.

Camilla clears her mind to think then exhaled slowly, "All my time on this earth I have seen countless men. Human. Devil. And I've hated every single one to mi very core. I saw them as nothing more than greedy, selfish, sickening creatures who use women like toys. They hurt me. In many, many ways. I personally felt they all deserved nothing but slow, agonizing pain and death and I was happy to carry it out myself!", Camilla viciously hissed near the end as the girls wore disturbed looks on their faces. Camilla took a minute to compose herself from her slight bloodlust before taking a calmer tone, "But...Senor? When I first met him, at first I thought he was just some idiota human was unlucky enough to not mind his own business. However, the way he spoke to me was so sincere despite the circumstances, something awakened in me that night. Something I never thought could exist."

"W-what's that?", Mirabelle inquired before gulping nervously.

"The ability to love a man.", Camilla replies, " When I'm around Señor, my heart races, mi wings quiver, and I can not think of anything else but wanting to be with him. I feel like a part of mi very essence I never knew was missing...is now right before. That's how I knew he was mi Destino."

"You...knew he was your "Destined one" because you could "feel" it?", Ein inquired curiously, "How does that work?"

"I do not fully understand but we Devils know. However, it was more than just a feeling. I saw firsthand the kind of man Señor is. He is the kindest, most caring, selfless and patient men I've ever met. Despite knowing what mi tipo (my kind) are capable of, he's never treated me with suspicion, distrust, or fear. He's looked at me as an object for sex or a monster to be killed. He saved not only me, but mi Amigas as well.", Camilla spoke meaningfully thinking back to the motel and the Hellhounds, "At one point he would've given up his life in exchange for ours. That alone speaks volumes of someone's personaje(character). He even stood up for us when that Malone vilified our existence!"

Mirabelle and Lyca listened very clearly engrossed in her explanation.

"Even yesterday against that foul Angel, he was resolved to stand up for me and all of us! I have never met anyone like him. I never knew any human could make me feel this way. That kind, accepting smile and passionate eyes combined with that brave, selfless attitude...it's enough to make a woman plum loco!", Camilla says cupping her blushing cheeks as she sways her body sensually in adoration. She stops when she realizes they're still staring at her and quickly straightens up and clears her throat, "A-anyway, what about ju Señorita Mirabelle? Why do ju love him?"

Mirabelle blushes deeply, "W-Well I-"

"Hey! I'M the mediator here! I'll ask her!", Zwei chided irritated her thunder being stolen. Camilla glares in annoyance as Ein shakes her head in embarassment. Zwei turn to Mirabelle with an innocent smile and says, "Ok, Ms. Marequine it's your turn why do you love him so much."

Mirabelle composes herself enough to answer, "Dear...when I first met him...he didn't seem any different from any other wanker I was unfortunate enough to live with and see the ugliness they kepts inside them towards me. I was afraid I made the same mistake again. But I was wrong, he was different. I looked inside him and found only the man he is. He's shown me nothing but compassion, kindness, and patience.", Mirabelle gradually loosens into a genuine smile, "He's goofy, smart, an amazing cook, and we always have a grand time talking about anime and manga and books. When I'm with him, it's like my fears of the world, my cowardice, everything I hate about myself don't matter. I love drowning myself in his warm, secure embraces while I place my ear to his pulsating core listening to rhythmic jubilant sound of life. It's like a soothing lullaby for my soul at peace. Every kind word he says is like honeydew to my ears. Every touch invigorates my senses and makes me feel I can do anything! Even IF he's not around, I feel like he is. I'm not as shy or scared as I used to be. I've learned more about his culture and society. Sometimes...I even feel brave.", Mirabelle pauses closing her eyes wistfully. Camilla and the others listened with different degrees of intrigue and compellation.

"He changed me.", Mirabelle spoke lovingly, "or, at the least, I feel like I am changing. I feel as though I've gone through most of my life, barely half alive. Meeting him was like finding the rest of my life. I feel...whole. That...may sound silly I know."

Camilla steps up and gently takes Mirabelle's hand to the latter's surprise, "No Señora, I feel the same as ju. I have never felt this way before...about anyone but mi Madre."

"Me too!", Lyca stated bouncing to Mirabelle's side laying a hand to her shoulder, "I feel different too ever since I started living with you and chief."

"It is a scary...but also quite amazing feeling. Right?", Camilla says

Mirabelle smiles warmly at her, "Y-yeah."

Suddenly Zwei started clapping alerting everyone, "Woo! That's what I'm talking about! Now you're getting it!"

Mirabelle the others gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?", Mirabelle inquired

"Isn't it obvious? You girls each love this guy, for largely the SAME reasons. He gave you each SOMETHING you were missing or needed in your life! You also gained something from each other that you needed.", Zwei replies proudly, "It's cheesy but it's true. Truth is cheddar baby!"

Camilla, Mirabelle, and Lyca wore genuinely confused expressions.

Ein audibly clears her throat, "I believe she's trying to say that each of you needed the other just as much as you all needed Mr. Bizzell. You're all unique in your own ways yet somehow your paths and desires align perfectly. If I'm being completely honest, you guys almost remind me of our mothers and father."

"And...how it that?", Camilla inquired a bit skeptically.

"Hey yeah! They kinda do. Dad brought out the best in each of our mothers and they did the same with each other.", Zwei chuckled.

"Is that true?", Mirabelle inquire

"Of course!", Zwei says before turning to Mirabelle with a serious look, "So, Ms. Marequine, after hearing all of this do you still think being in a multi-spousal relationship will be a bad thing?"

Camilla and Lyca were taken aback at first but not as much a Mirabelle who paused in deep contemplation. She looked around as they waited in anticipation for her answer.

"I-It's ok, if you don't Mira. Really.", Lyca sadly stated, "I wouldn't blame you if you hate us for trying to force this on you."

Mirabelle was shocked by the assumptions and immediately replied, "W-What are saying? I don't hate you! I don't hate any of you! Lyca. Ms. Camilla. I said earlier that I already assumed we were a family...because I meant every word. I love you both! This conversation now only made me truly realize...how close we truly are. I-I want this to work. However...I suppose I would be lying if I said I didn't have some doubts. How WOULD this even work?"

Camilla and Lyca gave elated expressions at the notion that she was at least considering the idea now.

"Mira, listen, Cami and me were talking earlier were talking earlier and...we thinks it's only fair that YOU become Alpha Female!", Lyca stated earning a stunned look from Mirabelle.

"W-Wha?", she uttered

"Jes Señora, Señorita Lyca explained how werewolf hierarchy works. It is actually quite similar with clans of mi gente (my people) where we have a Matrona (clan matron). The first wife of the clan Patron whom he favors among the harem and has the strongest magic. And ju have strong magic Senora.", Camilla explains as Mirabelle tried to really comprehend her words.

"Chief chose you Mira. You're his favorite but he still loves us too. It only makes sense and if we want to be with him we ask your permission first.", Lyca says with a content expression. Ein and Zwei wore uncertain expressions at that idea.

Mirabelle thought for a moment, " _Me? Strong? Really? And...are they both truly fine with that? Would Dear be fine with that?"_

"Um, if I may, it doesn't necessarily have to be as...political as that.", Ein started as she walk up to them, "Have any of you thought _maybe_ Mr. Bizzell could love you all equally?"

Mirabelle turned to her quizzically as Lyca and Camilla eyes lit up.

"W-Wait...that's an option?", Lyca asked in astonishment.

"Yeah Lycs, it worked for our family. Dad was always loving towards us and each of our moms. Now, your host is nowhere near Pop's level, be he's got potential. It's obvious he loves each of ya deeply so why not drop the "Number 1 girl" crap and just work it out?"

Mirabelle wore an uncertain expression which Ein senses and steps in front of her taking a knee to be at eye level, "Ms. Marequine, it may seem strange, but this can be a beautiful thing. I'm sure right now my sister is having a similar conversation with your host. He's a good man what we've observed so I'm sure he'll do anything to make all of you happy. "

Mirabelle eyes widened as she looked to Camilla and Lyca. She couldn't deny she cared for them deeply at this point. Even Ein, Zwei, and Drei are becoming like family to her.

"I-I'll do it.", Mirabelle says earning a surprised look from Camilla and Lyca, "If my Dear's heart is truly big enough for us all, I wouldn't be good partner if I didn't support him.", Mirabelle smiles at Camilla and Lyca, "besides I'd rather share him with my friends rather than some strangers."

"YAY!", Lyca beams letting out a happy bark before leaping on Mirabelle, who lets out a startled yelp, before nuzzling her face to the Centaur's, "I'M SO HAPPY MIRA!"

"Ah! Hahahahaha stop it Lyca! Y-your fur ti-hihihickles!", Mirabelle giggles at the overly affectionate she-wolf.

Camilla crosses her arms with a proud smile, "Gracias Señorita, I promise ju will not regret this.", Mirabelle smiles back at her.

"Woo! Mediator Zwei does it again!", Zwei exclaims crossing her hands behind her head smugly.

Ein and Camilla rolls their eyes shaking their heads. Mirabelle gently pushed Lyca off to catch her breath before facing Camilla.

"U-um, thank you, Ms. Camilla."

"Hm? For what Señora?", she asks curiously.

"For being so understanding towards me...and really being honest with me."

Camilla grins sweetly, "Of course, honestly, I am quite used to dealing with troubled chicas. Compared to the youth of mi gente, ju are quite tame."

"Ehehe", Mirabelle blushes slightly, "I, um, I also...want to thank you for making a childhood dream come true.", she holds in a squeal displaying the Sailor Moon doll.

Camilla chuckles, "Ju can thank Senorita Lyca for that. She told me how much like it sooooo...", she trails with a shrug.

"Hehe, but I didn't expect you to make it to life and stuff. You just asked if there was _'anything personal she treasured'._ ", Lyca replies.

"What if that thing I treasured was...I don't know...a locket? Would you make THAT talk to? That would be bloody bonkers!", Mirabelle chortled.

"Meh, I would have have worked around it. We Devils are known for our tricks.", Camilla stated proudly.

"I was little worried to what EXTENT you would take to cheer her up. Clearly I may have been right to be." Ein adds.

"but hey, it worked out anyway, so yeah. You think you do that again Cami?! I want you to try it on my toy Chief got me too. ", Lyca inquired.

"Uhhh, maybe later, that particular spell is quite taxing on the senses. The devil who taught me used it too often on pranking humans and nearly went blind and deaf.", Camilla explained.

"You used something like THAT for me?", Mirabelle stated in surprise.

"Being blind and deaf would be nothing compared to losing mi new amigas.", Camilla replies laying a comforting hands on Mirabelle and Lyca's shoulders.

"Yeah! I'd rather be blind and deaf too! Plus, I can always SMELL you guys!", Lyca grinned showing off her nose like a trophy.

"I believe Dear's weirdness is rubbing off on us.", Mirabelle shakes her head with a giggle happy at the thought of having friends like the two of them.

"Hmmm, ju know I wonder how Señor will react when he returns...and we tell him the great news.", Camilla said with a devilish chuckle.

"Hah, Drei must have her hands reallll full right now!", Zwei laughed.

"Chief IS a little scary when he's mad.", Lyca added to which Mirabelle nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Ein's phone starts ringing. She takes it from inside her robe and looks at the caller-ID, " huh, what timing, it's Drei", Ein says before answering, "Hello sister, is everything ok?...What? H-Hold on, Drei what's-"

"What I tell ya? She must be-", Zwei nudges to Lyca only for Ein to interrupt her.

"Would ju shush! Drei?! Drei, what's wrong?!", Ein says with an extremely worried expression. Zwei's smile fades as a bad feeling in her gut told her something wasn't right and quickly gets to get feet. Mirabelle, Lyca, and Camilla start to become worried as they listened to the conversation.

"Drei! I can't understand you please tell me what happened!", Ein inquired.

****Park****

Along a partially wooded area, Drei was standing with shaky legs using a nearby tree for support. Her body aching slightly from the strong magic attacks it endured. Her side is visibly bandaged with a large reddish blood stain and her breathing was a bit labored. It's a good thing she brought a few salves and a couple vials of potion to heal her shattered rib bones and dull the pain.

"Ergh _, I said...the Angel, she ambushed me...ack...she took Mr. Bizzell. I'm at...the park ergh a few blocks from the house... too weak to make it back...I'm near the cedar trees at the Northern entryway. Call Sterling and get back up...ack now! Have Zwei...bring me the green apothecary bag under my bed to left. Not right, LEFT!"_

 _Hangs up_

 _****_ At the house****

Ein goes silent clutching the phone and clenching get teeth as the girls look to get with anticipation and fear. Zwei is the first to approach.

"Well? Come on Ein, what's wrong with Drei?!"

"What happened to Senor?!", Camilla inquired

"Zwei! Go to the house, get Drei's green bag under her bed to the left. She at the Northern entryway of the park a few blocks from here bring it to her! She's injured!", Ein gave her commands sternly, "I need to contact Sterling and MON support units immediately! Go now!"

Zwei pauses before nodding in understanding with focused eyes, "Right!"

Zwei zooms out of the room in a blur of brown and green leaving sharp gust of wind behind that blew through the room knocking down several objects.

"Hey! What's happening?! We have to know if Chief is ok!", Lyca stated in annoyance and worry.

"T-That's right! We deserve to know!", Mirabelle stated mimicking Lyca.

Ein looks to them then sees Camilla glaring with a look that said ' _Tell us, or I'll force it out of ju_ ', she sighs, "Drei and Mr. Bizzell were attacked, Drei was seriously injured and Mr. Bizzell has been abducted."

Camilla, Lyca, and Mirabelle faces went pale in horror. The latter two in particular felt a surge PTSD reliving the experience of losing the man they care about and not being with him when it happened.

"By who? Was it the Malones?!", Camilla angrily inquired.

Ein sighs, "You're not going to like the answer."

******Now******

In downtown Huntsville, there was a multi-level parking garage across the street from a large Methodist church with several patrons going in for devotion and praise. Inside the garage at the highest level, there were very few cars save for one that had been sitting unattended for the last three months. The entire area was dimly lit save for the rays of sunlight permeating throughout opening.

Caleb begins to groggily awake from a daze. He felt slightly numb all over and his head ached like crazy.

"Hey! Wake up already! *SMACK*"

"Argh! Errrghhh", Caleb groaned feeling the sudden intense pain on his. He tried to clutch his face to massage the pain but finds his movements restricted. It was then he realizes his hands were binded together with his feet barely touching the floor, "W-Wha-"

"Come on get up, your gonna miss the fun.", came a familiar voice laced with unnerving malice.

Caleb squints as his blurry vision gradually clears. His eyes widen in shock to see the Angel from the restaurant yesterday right in front of him with an impatient yet amused look on her face as she stared down at him her wings folded in behind her back and dragging the floor like a black feathery cape.

"Y-You?! W-WHAT THE FU-", He thrashed about trying to get away from her until he looks up at his binded hands was surprised to see them binded, not only with chains, but these chains were glowing a bright goldish-yellow as if they were literally made of light, "The FUCK IS THIS?! Where am I?! Where's Drei?!"

"Well, we're in a parking lot, that much should be obvious. This spot is special since hardly anyone ever comes up here on Sunday. As for this "Drei", dumb name by the way, I'm guessing you mean Ms. Coordinator Bobo or whatever the fuck she wanted to call herself, I left her for dead in the bushes. Don't worry, I'm sure SOMEBODY will find her body. Or maybe she'll become mulch for the tree, whichever is good.", Azaeli says with an amused chuckle.

Caleb jaw hung open in shock of hearing that before a surge of anger through him, "Y-You...WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU FUCKING BITC-HAARHHGH!", he spat out before Azaeli drove her fist into his stomach making him cough in sheer pain; making it worse as he couldn't even lurch over.

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU! What I did to her is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you.", Azaeli sneers in irritation and with a quick motion of hand the chains slack allowing him to drop to floor on his knees still coughing and wheezing. Azaeli kneels down and forcefully grabs Caleb by the neck forcing him to look up at her as he struggled for air. Her eyes were filled with maliciousness as she looked at him with great disdain, "So please, please make this last longer. You're already a pain in my ass so I won't mind taking my time killing you."

He flings him backwards and he hits the back of his head against the concrete wall.

"Arrghhh, ", Caleb exclaims as the impact has him clutching his head in intense pain. He look back up at at but was greeted by the toe of Azaeli's boot jamming itself into his mouth accompanied by her jeering laughter as his body writhed as he choked on it the foreign object.

"Kyahahahaha! Yeah that right! Choke on my boot you worthless little insect. A bug like you deserves to live under my heel! Don't worry, the fun has only started. Consider it punishment for your insolence yesterday.", She chortles in glee.

 **WR**

 **Oof, things are really heating up. Sup fam? Hope you guys are enjoying the Holiday season. I sure am. Well finals are over and I have been invested in Borderlands 3. It's such a great game( still miss Jack though, the Calypso Twins suck.) I have been writing like crazy so expect updates all around, for most of my stories. One more thing, guess who's turned 24 this month? Yeah, it's me. 24 on 24th, ain't that something?**

 **Welp, that's about it for now. Peace Fam.**


	23. The Proposal (part 4)

The Proposal( part 4)

***At the Bizzell household****

Unease swept throughout the home. Mirabelle and Lyca paced about the living room unable relax or contain themselve. They were reliving the worst experience from the month before. Camilla wore a sullen expression as she sat at the counter holding her forehead and tapping the countertop incessantly. Sterling was there as well. After Ein called and told him what happened, he immediately came to help them and contacted support from ICEP to begin an manhunt. Zwei found Drei in the park. After bringing her the requested items, she quickly whipped up a medicine to heal the rest of her wounds. The both of them returned to Caleb's house where Drei filled them in on more details on what happened. Drei was currently on the couch recovering more of her strength while Zwei and Ein watched over her both with worried expressions.

"This can't be happening. Why?! Why is this happening?", Mirabelle repeated with a horrified expression.

"I could've gone with him-I-could've'-taken-her Grrraahhhh I should've gone after him!", Lyca growled cursing herself.

"Ms. Kessler! Marequine! I need you both to calm down.", Sterling says to the two panicked girls.

"Are they dispatching any other MON agents to help with the search?", Ein inquired.

"Yes, but most of our units close by gave been designated to act as guards during the execution of Nikolai. The only other units available at this time won't arrive for another hour.", Sterling explained.

"An hour?! That's insane! And why is there so much security for ONE gang member?", Zwei stated in disbelief.

"That 'ONE gang member' as you put it Ms. Zyklon, is directly related to one of the most dangerous criminal families of the 21st century only made even more dangerous now that Liminals are working for them! He's highly respected in that family and it stands to reason they would do anything to stop that execution. On top of that, the integrity of our ICEP agents has been called into question lately ever since some were found to be WORKING with the Malones so we've been in a tough spot finding trustworthy agents!", Sterling stated.

"Have they at least been able to track him through the chip we placed in his phone?! I'm sure he had it on him when he left I can't get anything with my tracker.", Ein inquires showing the app on her phone commissioned to MON agents.

"I keep checking with them but they keep saying they can't pinpoint his location. There's some type of interference.", Sterling says before Lyca interjects.

"In THAT'S the case, just let me track him! Take me to spot that bird wing bitch took him and I'll find her!", Lyca stated assuredly.

"Ms. Kessler, we can't let you do that! We have our procedures to-", Sterling says only for Camilla to interrupt.

"Qué montón de mierda(what a load of shit), FUCK ju are your 'procedures'! We settle this de right way and that is finding Señor and make that Angel pay!", Camilla finished in a venomous tone before turning to Lyca, "Senora Lyca, are ju sure ju can find him?"

"Of course, I know Chief's scent by now like the back of my paws.", Lyca stated confidently, "The trail should be still fresh so it'll be much easier.

"Excelente, in that case we need to leave right now.", Camilla replied.

"I'm going too!", Mirabelle stated as Camilla and Lyca turned to her.

"Mira...are you sure? You don't like to fight and-", Lyca started before Mirabelle interrupts.

"I know, Lyca!", Mirabelle started then looking up with determined eyes, "but I refuse to sit by and let everyone do everything and I do NOTHING while my Dear's life is in danger! NEVER AGAIN! Even if it's not fighting, I WILL protect him!"

Camilla and Lyca pause before smiling at her.

"We'll watch each other's backs! We'll gang up on her!", Lyca stated pumping her fists.

"That is right! Now vomonos, we have no time to waste here.", Camilla stated heading to the door with Mirabelle and Lyca following her lead.

"HEY, stop for a second!", Sterling says putting himself in front of them, "None of you have any idea what you're in for! How do you know it's JUST the Angel?"

"If does not matter! Human, Angel, they took mi Destino. I'm going to kill them all.", Camilla says every word laced with venom. Mirabelle's eyes widened in concern.

"Now step aside or I will move ju myself.", Camilla stated down at Sterling. Ein steps to Camilla's side.

"Are you threatening me? I'm trying to help you? You have NO IDEA who or what you're up against!"

"I'M GOING TO **KILL THEM ALL!** ", Camilla yelled in her demonic voice. Startling Mirabelle and Lyca and even unnerving Sterling, "Now. Move."

"Whoa whoa, hey!", Ein rushes to Camilla's side, " I need you to strongly consider what you're doing. Sterling IS right, we don't know what to expect. You could make this a whole lot worse for everyone, especially Mr. Bizzell.", Ein says.

"It's likely the Angel is working with the Malones. She incapacitated and captured him so obviously they're keeping him alive...for now.", Drei added raising herself up into a sitting position.

"Then means we cannot wait here!", Camilla stated.

"Who knows what they're doing to Chief right now!", Lyca added.

"I understand but we have to consider how long it would take US to get to him. Drei said she flew off with. We can't even be sure they haven't left the state. It's bad enough if we let you act within the state as exchange students it'll be even worse in another state with legal permission to be there.", Ein explained to Camilla as she gave a thoughtful yet frustrated expression. She clenches her fists shooting one last glare at Sterling before backing away.

"Trust us Ms. Sartana, I understand how you, Kessler and Marequine feel. I really do. But you have to understand that THIS is the best chance of getting Bizzel back safe.", Sterling says

"I have no reason to trust ju.", Camilla scoffs, "It must be easy for humans. Ju do not know how cruel those filthy Angels can truly be!"

Sterling was about to say something but Mirabelle approaches Camilla.

"Camilla, listen, I hate this just as much as you. However, we can't afford to be reckless right now.", She says earning a shocked look from Camilla and Lyca.

"Mira! What are you saying?! We have to save chief, don't you trust me?!", Lyca says with a hurt look.

"Senora, ju cannot put so much faith in these humans and their laws!" , Camilla added equally shocked.

Sterling steps, "Thank you Ms. Marequine, I'm glad you at least-"

"I'm not finished!", Mirabelle stated firmly, "You said, it'll be 1 hour until backup MON forces arrive?"

"That's correct, yes.", he answers raising an eyebrow.

"Well then, in that case, we'll given them 30 minutes and they aren't here in that time, WE are leaving. I'll put my faith in Lyca's tracking skills, Camilla's power, and myself to rescue Caleb. Ein and Zwei will be the ones to arrest whatever criminals come our way but we'll focus only on Dear." Mirabelle stated with a serious look in her eyes. This earned shocked stares from everyone.

"Are you kidding me?! DO you have any idea what you're saying?!", Sterling yells starting to lose his patience, "All I'm trying to do is keep all of you safe. The least you can is work with me here!"

"Yes, I do Sterling. I'm aware of the danger but...I have to at least try! We'll hold off for now so please contact them telling them it's imperative they arrive immediately. Camilla, Lyca, are you both fine with waiting a bit?", Mirabelle asks them.

"I still believe we should leave now but...for ju Señora, I am willing to give this team of his a little time.", Camilla reluctantly agreed.

"Ok Mira, I...I trust you." Lyca utters in a worried tone.

"Then it's settled. We wait for now and if nothing changes, we're going after him.", Mirabelle says to Sterling who gives a shocked look trying to collect himself.

Lyca holds her shoulders securely; her imagination racing on what could be happening to her Cheif right now. Zwei then approaches her giving a firm slap on her back making her stumble and yelp in surprise before turning to Zwei in confusion.

"Why are you getting all timid and fearful all of a sudden? You're a predator, hold her chin up. We're going to rescue him, ok? And we won't let anything happen to any of you either, just hold on for now.", Zwei whispers assuringly earning a thankful grin from Lyca.

"Zwei, I heard that! What that are you talking about?! We CAN'T let them go on their own!", Ein scolds incredulously.

"Sis, look at them.", Zwei stated pulling Ein closer pointing to Caleb's houseguests. She sees the determined yet slightly afraid expressions of each of their, "This ladies love this guy and will do anything to protect him. Anything. Even if it means making God knows how many enemies, getting who knows how hurt, to do so. Our moms would do the same for dad. How is this any different?", the last part caught Ein off gaurd.

"I-it IS different Zwei. None of them are with him right now so there's a much bigger chance he'll...!",

"What?!", came the irate voice of Camilla. Ein turned and flinches seeing her face contorted in a vicious, monstrous scowl with her glowing red eyes piercing her soul and sharpened teeth bared. She literally LOOKS like hell right now, "He will be **WHAT?!"**

Ein hesitantly responds, "He'll...um...I mean...Look! I'm with Sterling, we can't afford to be reckless when lives are on the line. We're all afraid, not just you! If we're going to rescue him, we need to do so in a way that minimizes as much damage as possible."

"Thank you very much, Ms. Ein.", Sterling thanks her.

"Of course sir.", she replies.

"Teacher's pet.", Drei says earning a surprised look from Ein.

"Drei? Why would you say that?", Ein inquires in a slightly hurt tone, "I'm sure you agree that we need to do this delicately."

"Right...because the Angel who attacked us was _very_ delicate in leaving me to bleed to death in a park children play in.", Dre spoke dryly.

Ein and the others pause for a moment.

"In fact, from what I could tell, she appears to be the impatient type. Whatever we're going to do, it should be done soon.", Drei added.

Mirabelle, Camilla and Lyca turned to each other with worried glances. Zwei and Ein turned to each other quizzically.

"HAAARHhhghhh! Dammit!", Sterling groans dialing a number on his phone, "I can't believe I'm-Yes, hello? This is Agent Sterling of the Huntsville branch. Yes, unfortunately certain...circumstances have changed and it's urgent they arrive within the next 30 minutes! YES, I KNOW BUT WE'RE THINGS HAVE CHANGED!"

...Meanwhile...

" *cough* * cough* *hack* ...uuuuuhh-AH-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ", Caleb screams as Azaeli hits him with another spell. His body spasmed and convulsed in agony as golden electric sparks ran through every inch of his body. Azaeli stood with an amused smirk and a yellow magic seal in front of her palm firing a stream of golden lightning.

"Ahhh come on now Bizzell, I'm not even using the higher level spells yet. Is that really allll you can handle Devil-lover?", Azaeli mocks. She closes her palm allowing the seal to disappear along with the lightning. Caleb elicits a sharp gasp and coughs finally catching his breath. Every muscle even his body felt like was slammed with a hammer. His insides were on fire like acid was melting his organs. He coughs up a little blood with a little spurt getting on Azaeli's snow-white jeans. Azaeli scowls in disgust.

"HEY, what the hell are you doing? These are two-thousand dollar custom made designer Arachne silk fiber jeans asshole!", Azaeli yells before backhand slapping Caleb. She pulls at the hem looking in annoyance as the blood stain spreads out seeping into the fabric, "Great, juuuust great! Right near the inner thigh. Looks like I just had my period and barely cleaned up. Yet ANOTHER thing you ruined you piece of shit!", Azaeli rants at him before punching Caleb in the gut. He recoils coughing up another spurt of blood.

"SHIT! SHIT! Did NOT think that through!", Azaeli exclaims immediately jumping back a few feet protecting any more of her outfit from getting ruined.

"*cough* Why?", Caleb uttered breathlessly, "Why are you...doing this...to me?"

Azaeli raises an eyebrow, "Oh? The insect wants to know why he's being punished. Well aside from the obvious of being a Devil-lover, I would say...RUINING MY TRADE BUSINESS!"

"Haaa...trade...business? What?", Caleb utters weakly.

"Ughh, maybe it's better I show you.", Azaeli says pulling out a small black card. A tiny yellow Hebrew seal appears on it. Suddenly, the card transforms spreading outwards in a large black sack turned top-side down and it's contents spill out into a medium sized pile.

Caleb looked at the pile of various guns from pistols to assault rifles, ammunition rounds, large hunting knives, and...collars litter the pile. He looks up at her.

"Impressive I know. It's amazing what affects a simple enhancement or charm spell can having on your species technology. It also helps that I have strong work ethic. I've made quite a fortune for myself selling my merch to top buyers.", Azaeli picks up a collar, "And you wouldn't believe how many love these! I can't blame them. Who wouldn't want their personal servant?"

Caleb eyes widen in shock, "Y-you...you made those collars? The one...ack...that was on Camilla...and her friends haaa...?

"Hoho. So they used my collars on those devils you stole from them. Which means that demoness of yours was one of them! Haaa, damn it's a small world.", Azaeli stated busting the case wide open.

"You...you sold those awful things to those crimina-GAAAHHH!", Caleb stated before being zapped with another dose of lightning magic.

"Those 'criminals' are the 'Malone family' and happen to be my highest paying clients.", Azaeli stops the spells as Caleb is left wheezing and coughing with smoke coming from his body, "and BECAUSE of you're little stunt, they, along with my other clients are on constant watch by ICEP making it harder for dealers like me to move my shit! You single handedly fucked my profits in the ass! This making sense? Huh?! Supply and demand? I got the SUPPLY but the DEMAND is dead!"

"Is...that...why...your doing...this? *cough cough* Money? You sold...this stuff...that hurt and ruined countless lives...for money?", Caleb utters through ragged breathing.

"Pfft, countless lives? Try lives nobody really cares about. The only reason you humans care about liminals and each other, is because there's something you can benefit from them. Ok, I'm just a small business owner working independently and surviving on her own. Even mother can at least agree with that much.", Azaeli's mumured the last part looking off in thought.

"Speaking of business, I have to finish mine. See, I'm not the only one you fucked. See him?", Azaeli shows her smartphone in Caleb's face with an online news article with Wick, "His execution is today, in about 2 hours from now and his uncle paid my to find and kill you then deliver your head for the other half.",

Caleb's feels his stomach sink in fear as his mouth hung agape trying comprehending his situation.

"Now, I'm no assassin, but sometimes business can be cutthroat.", Azaeli straightens her fingers and a glowing yellow aura appears before condensing into a rippling blade of energy. Suddenly her wings begin changing from white to net black as Caleb's eyes widened in shock, "But I'm more than willing to cut some throats to get ahead.", She says holding the blade close to Caleb neck staring with sadistic glare. Caleb trembles shutting his eyes in fear with tears forming in the corners as her feels the intense heat from the blade.

Then Caleb feels her remove the blade. He cracks his eyes open and they shot widen when he saw himself staring into the barrel of a pistol. Azaeli smiles gleefully shoving it between his eyes with her finger on the trigger.

"Or maybe you'd prefer a bullet to the head?!", She chuckles wickedly as Caleb tenses up horror. The memory of Wick shooting him replays in his mind. His breathing became erratic, his heart pounded out of his chest, and he felt he was either going to throw up, "Oh! Or maybe you'd like it this way! I'm sure Nikolai wouldn't mind a little hole." She jeered shoving the barrel in his mouth making him gag.

"Hmmm, actually, that gives me an idea.", Azaeli says removing the pistols from his mouth as her coughs profusely. She takes out her phone again, "I gotta go make a quick phone call. Don't go anywhere now hah!", says walking to a nearby door and exiting the room.

"Haa...haa...haa...haa...", Caleb tries to catch his breath. He attempts to move his hands only to find his arms had numbed from hanging for so long. His body ached with immeasurable pain with every move he made sending a sting through his nerves. He wonders is this really how he'll die? Even after finally being honest with himself? He won't be able to face Mirabelle and the others again, now that he's resolved to make things right? He hangs his head low as tears start flowing and a choked sob escapes his lips.

"Pssst"

Caleb sniffles raising his head at the sudden sound.

"Pssssssssst Calebbbb, up herrrre!", the voice whispers again louder this time.

Caleb looks around to find the source before looking as paused seeing a familiar bundle of yellow light behind a hanging bulbless fluorescent light fixture. It float down in front of his face and it's revealed to be Filo.

"F-Filo...?", Caleb mutters in surprise.

"Yes, don't worrrry! I'm gonna get you ouuut of here.", Filo says with a determined look before flying up to cuffs his chains where wrists were bound.

"Wh-H-How are you here?", Caleb asks

"Oof, I hitch a ride inside oof of her jacket after she oof trapped you inside that picture thingy.", Filo explains as she kicks at the latch to hopefully break it, "I've been hiding here the whollllle time. I-I've...seen...and heard everything she's done to youuuu. I was just too scared to move! This is all my fault! I-If I hadn't said that to you...", Filo weeps sadly clutching the edge of the collar with her ruby fingers.

"Filo...it's ok, I forgive you and...we'll work things out later. Agh but we need to...find a way to... escape first!", Caleb says weakly.

"I-I can't break the loccck. It's protected by some type of magic barrierrrrrr. I'm sorry.", Filo apologized.

"It's...alright. M-maybe ugh...you can try and get help...haa...maybe fly down there and get help..." Caleb huffed trying not to stay awake.

"I can't be sure they'll belieeeeve me or if they'll get help in time to rescue us.", Filo stated before her forehead blinked getting an idea, "Wait, your phonnne! I remember her taking it off you and tossing it...over therrrre! Did you install the MON emergency app?"

"Y-yeah...I think so.", Caleb utters.

"I'll go check! Just hannnng on!", Filo says before flying off to where his phone landed; underneath the single car at the edge of the lot. She immediately finds it turned face-down in the concrete. She turns it over and is shock be the spread of cracks in the top left corner.

"Pleasssse, pleassssse turn on.", Filo prays holding down the power button. After a few seconds, it lights up; much to her relief. It's slow but it eventually shows the lock screen. Luckily for her, in her time spying on Caleb and the others, she saw many time how he unlocked it. She copies the pattern drawing it with her leg and the phone unlocks. She fist pumps victoriously as the home screen displays the apps. She instantly locates the MON emergency app: a yellow and black icon with M-O-N in bold font( kindly ugly design). She presses it and the screen changes as the app open showing a single button to send out a distress signal and she immadiately presses it. However, her celebration is short lived as an error message pops displaying the words 'Network not found.'. She frown then looks at the phone signal in the top right and sees there are not bars.

"Dammiiit!", Filo utters pulling her hair in frustration. She then picks up the phone with the screen facing towards her; her knees trembling from the weight as she carries it out from under the car hoping to get a signal. She carries it near the opening to the outside. A single bar appears. She smiles leaning the phone against the concrete wall then taps and holds the distress signal again. The screen makes a sonar effect before reading 'SIGNAL RECEIVED' glowing in green.

"Yes, oop!", Filo exclaims before quickly covering her mouth as not to be heard.

...Elsewhere...

Mirabelle and the others were all sitting around the living room with an air of tension surrounding them. Lyca gripped the couch cushion, digging her claws into the fabric in frustration. Camilla sat back into the couch arms folded and legs crossed with an agitated scowl on her shut eyes. Mirabelle is next to her, clutching them of her skirt wondering is she made the right decision or if Caleb is about to die and she's sitting doing nothing. Again. She shakes her head trying to drive the thought from her mind. Drei and Ein were is sitting at the counter with Drei's MON issued laptop going through any files and data on the Angel they encountered along with records on areas Malone dealings had occurred in the last month. Zwei was busy organizing her assortment of kunai knives, pellet bombs, ropes, and throwing stars, in different pouches in her outfit preparing for battle. Sterling watched with unease at the girls sitting on the couch knowing if the MON team didn't arrive soon he'd have a hard time trying to stop them from going on their own. Not only that, he realizes he Filo is also nowhere to be found. Did something happen to her as well?

Suddenly, his phone starts buzzing accompanied by an alarm similar to and AMBER alert. Immediately, Drei's laptop along with her's and her sisters phones start making the same sound. The noise filling the entire area. Sterling pull it out seeing the 'MON emergency distress logo with Drei's computer making the same sound.

"Arghhhh, Apaga la raqueta(shut off that racket!)! What is that?!", Camilla groans in annoyance holding her ears.

"Shut it off already!", Lyca stated holding her ears as well.

"Please!", Mirabelle added clutching the sides of her head.

"It'll stop soon! It's a MON distress signal!", Sterling replies, "Someone must have activated the app."

"Who could have activated it. That app hasn't even been released to the public yet.", Ein added.

"I don't know, maybe LOOK at the location it's coming from?", Drei says showing the map on her computer with a red spot making a ripple effect, "and look who sent the signal."

Ein, Sterling, and Zwei check their phones as the alarm stops for each of them. Their eyes shot wide.

" _Host-089?_ That's Mr. Bizzell's phone!", Ein stated as Mirabelle, Lyca, and Camilla whipped their heads towards her and each shot up one by one.

"I can see his location! 3616 Holmes Avenue North West, that's downtown!", Sterling added.

"The signal's coming from that area here. It looks like some kind of public parking garage.", Dre says.

"I've been on that street before. It's only a 15 minute drive from here and only 10 miles from where our local MON units have been deployed during the Malone execution! No doubt they got the signal as well.", Sterling stated feeling maybe things will work out after all.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go get Chief!", Lyca stated. Sterling spoke too soon.

"Si, vamos ahora( Yes, let's go right now!)", Camilla added rounding the couch with Lyca following. Mirabelle hops up as well to join them.

Sterling puts himself between them and the door, "Stop! All of you! Just let MON and I handle this!"

"Why?! We know where he is! What is the point waiting around when he's so close?!", Camilla asks incredulously.

"It's BECAUSE he's so close that makes it more dangerous!", Sterling stated, "And you all agreed to wait a half hour! It hasn't even been 15 minutes yet!"

"We know Sterling...", Mirabelle replies, "And I thought I could hold out until then. But I can't. Not when I know Dear is in danger and practically down the street from me! I'm sorry Sterling but we can't wait. I can't do that to my Dear Caleb!"

"Ms. Marequine, what's gotten into you?! I expect you to see I'M at least trying to help you!", Sterling replies in disbelief.

"Ju are only trying to help yourself! Now move from the door or I go through ju and IT!", Camilla stated holding up her palm with a red magic seal. Mirabelle turns to Camilla with a worried expression.

"No, wait, Camilla please! You have to do that.", Mirabelle says laying her hands to Camilla's arm. Camilla is unflinching and doesn't tear her eyes away from Sterling. Whom to her, is just another man in the way of her life.

Suddeny a large blade obscures Camilla's vision before lowering to her throat. She turns her head slightly and sees Ein next to her with a serious expression and her bone-like blade extended ready to strike.

"Listen to Ms. Marequine, lower your hand now and back away from or I will be forced to subdue you!", Ein stated firmly.

Camilla turns to Ein raising her other arm forming a second red magic seal,, "I'd like to see you try _little_ girl."

"Hey! You heard her! If I were you, I'd comply!", Zwei state brandishing her own scythes ready to fire an attack.

"Zwei! What are you doing?!", Lyca stated with a shocked look. Zwei demeanor faulters a bit lowering her blades slightly but still keeps them pointed towards Camilla.

"STOP THIS, all of you! What does any of this prove turning on each other?!", Sterling shouted clearly fed-up with their behavior.

Mirabelle looks between all of them in panic, like a child watching their parents fighting and don't how to make them stop, she holds her head trying to compose her sense.

...Back to Caleb...

Filo flutters up to Caleb face with a smile on her face.

"I did it. I sent out a distress signalllll!", She says

"Good...agh...thank you Filo.", Caleb says mustering a small grin but visibly wincing. Filo frowns knowing he was in terrible pain. She could feel it after all.

Filo lays a hand on the tip of his nose, "Hang on a little longer, ok? I knowwww you can. Please?"

Suddenly, the door opens.

"Alrighty then!", Azaeli announced as Filo gasps and flies up to light fixture above them to hide, "Ok, see you in a minute."

Azaeli turns to Caleb with a malicous grin, "Guess what boiiii? Looks like i'm not going to be your executioner. I'm giving that up to old Nikolai himself. I just had him pay me double for the honor of killing YOU with his own hands AND at the same time his nephew is dying. Poetic justice at it's finest! So lets just sit tight until this associate of his gets here.", she says walking towards him, "Be grateful, I just prolonged your short, sad life by 15 minutes."

"Hahhh...yeah, reallll grateful.", Caleb utters rolling his eyes in defiance. Azaeli notices this sudden change in behavior and grimaces.

"Oh. You've got some lip all of a sudden. Pfft, doesn't matter. Doesn't matter at all.", Azaeli scoff. She then hears the sound of the people below them singing church hymns and really having a good service. She turns up her nose feeling sickened.

"You're just like the insect down there. Blissfully ignorant and eager to get from something stupid to nothing at all. Everyday repeating the same mistakes as the jackass before them and doing all kinds of fucked up shit. Yet still they pray, still they worship, still hoping for change that'll never come.", Azaeli says turning to Caleb with a serious look, "And my people are expected to be your 'guardians' and 'protectors' and shit? Just because God created you in His image and we're expected nothing in return from being your caretakers? My own parents believe in that crap. Ever since I was a kid, they were always busy helping you insects and saying we should ALWAYS be humble. Even if it meant we became poor because of it. Even though we're vastly superior to you insects and especially Devils! I wanted better, I DESERVED better, so I took it and it felt great. Afterwards, they decide to disown ME?! Because I decide to take my rightful place?! WE'LL SCREW THEM! They're losers! But I have EVERYTHING I could ever want; money, freedom, adoration! And it feels DAMN good!", Azaeli chortled haughty smile.

Caleb raises his head with a skeptical look, "So, do...your parents have black wings too?"

Azaeli smile vanishes before she turn to Caleb. He gulped afraid he just stepped on a landmine. She walks up to him and roughly grabs his cheeks.

"Never. Mention. My wings.", Azaeli warns her eyes taking on a reddish-gold hue as she stared at him with pure rage. Caleb feels another surge of fear flows through him.

*bang bang bang* came from the door Azaeli came through as the Angel turns her head in it's direction. It opens and a man pokes his head out.

"Hey! Is that Azaeli chick here?!", he whispered loudly

"Over here idiot.", Azaeli spoke in an unamused tone.

He walks in and closes the door looking around. He was fair skinned with a skinny build, light brown hair, and a buzz cut beard and mustache. He wore faded blue jeans, a brown camo shirt, red sneakers, and had different pattern tattoos on both arms. He carried a black drawstring bag. He walks over to where Azaeli and Caleb were with a surprised look on his face.

"Whoa, that Malone guy didn't say you were an Angel.", the man say and Azaeli rolls her eyes.

The man notices Caleb behind her suspended by chains, "So that's the guy huh? He looked taller on tv."

"Life is full of disappointment.", Azaeli replied, " Now can please get on with task...er my child.", She says putting on an air of divinity.

"Right! Sorry ma'am. Ok, he gave me the instructions on how to do this.", he says taking out a small sheet of paper and reading it. He then takes a cylindrical box of salt and a sharpie marker from the drawstring. He proceeds to draw medium circle with a pentagram then takes the salt and pour a small pile on each point. He takes a safety pin and pricks his finger, flinching a bit, then squeezes a single drop on each salt pile.

"Are you almost done?", Azaeli ask impatiently tapping her foot.

"Yeah, I just gotta...say this to uh...summon her.", The man turns the paper around to the back and begins, " _Fantina. Fantina. Oh lovely Fantina, proud campaigner of small stature and frame. If you think it's obscene-a to love girls like Fantina, well you can die in a flame?_ ", The man finishes with a confused look. At the moment, the lines of the circle below him began glowing bright purple. The man jumps back startled when the little salt mounds burst into purple flames.

Azaeli watched in intrigue at the spectacle. Caleb and Filo stared in surprise when the flames fused together into a glowing purple ball before stretching out tall and spreading out in a rippling purple hole that distorted the very space around it. Caleb eyes widened when a small liminal girl with goat horns, goat hooves, brown hair with light tan skin and... wearing slightly skimpy attire of chain bra with red pads over her nipples and a tan miniskirt. She was also carrying a small scythe attached to her back. Suddenly, another person stepped through the portal. It was a fair-skinned human man with slight husky build. He looked to be near his 50s. He had black hair with lines of grey near the top and was receding. He was dressed in a black suit jacket with red dress shirt underneath, fine black leather dress shoes, and carrying a black suitcase.

"Good work scrub. I rarely ever get enough people to use that spell. It's simultaneously satisfying...and quite disappointing.", she says in a humdrum tone.

"Hey there Nikolai! It's been awhile since I've seen ya in person. And if it isn't the goat loli herself, Fantina. How ya been? Get new followers for your cause?", Azaeli greets with a taunting grin.

"No.", Fantina narrows her eye in annoyance, "Still a parasite on the world's colon I see. Quite fitting for a girl fallen so short of grace."

Azaeli and Fantina glare at each other.

"Nikolai, you realize Mama Rose is going to be furious if she finds out you acted without her say so.", Azaeli stated.

"Do not worry. With some explaning, she understand and perhaps be grateful.", He replied.

"Too bad you have to rely on scum like this to get it done.", Azaeli says looking right at Azaeli.

"Whatever bitch, anyway, here's your guy!", Azaeli scoffs before gesturing to Caleb. Nikolai focuses on Caleb, who tenses up seeing the hate-filled rage in the man's eyes. He move toward Caleb looking in disgust as he eyed him up and down. He sets the suitcase down in front of him.

"So, this is the famous Bizzell.", He spoke with a heavy Russian accent before bending to make eye contact, "You caused a lot of trouble for my family. You svolach (Russian for 'garbage'). You...thief!", Nikolai takes out a large knife and Caleb blood runs cold, "YOU...MURDERER OF NEPHEWS!"

Nikolai roughly grabs Caleb's head forcing in backwards and placing the blade at his neck as the cold steel touches his skin just under his Adam's appe. Caleb gasp and wheezes taking all of his concentration not to swallow or cough.

"Uhhh, Nikolai. I know you're busy taking revenge and all buuuut can I have the other half of my money now?", Azaeli asks as politely as she could muster.

Nikolai glances back at her then to Caleb. He wanted to finish him right now but knew it would break his family's code of conduct when in comes to handling business. He reluctantly releases Caleb putting the knife away for now. He pick up the case in front of him.

"Of course, izvineniya.", he say in a polite tone opening up the case, "For you.", he presents her the open case filled with stacks of hundred dollar bills.

Azaeli's eye twinkle in amazement with a wide-mouthed grin plastered on her face, "Haaaaaaaaaa", she utters

"$500,000, all there.", Nikolai say handing her to case which she happily took.

"It's like looking into the face of god.", she whispers as a tear forms in her eye.

Fantina approaches Caleb from the side with an unimpressed look and says, "To think, ICEP made all this fuss because of one guy. That got me wondering what so special about him? He's not even that cute. He's just...plain.", Fantina says examining him. Caleb looks back at her with a scowl, and soon as they make eye contact, Fantina feels a tinge in the back of her neck.

"Well you shouldn't have gotten your hopes up. He's just another downer like the rest.", Azaeli shrugs dangling the case on her open palm.

"Actually...there could be something notable after all.", Fantina says with her finger to her chin in thought as Nikolai and Azaeli give fer puzzled looks, "Just now...I felt tinge of strong magical energy near him."

Nikolai and Azaeli give surprised looks.

"Pffft, no way! It's probably just your imagination. You know humans suck at using magic. Their brains aren't equipped to handle the flow of mana.", Azaeli replies.

"Hmm, true. It may _have_ been my mind playing tricks but...", Fantina pondered for a second for her eyes widen in realization. She turns to Azaeli with a serious look, "Wait! You made absolutely no one tailed you right?! Not a single soul is in this level of the building?!"

Nikolai eyes widen in shock and Azaeli recoils feeling offended, "What do take me for an amateur?! No one ever uses this lot on Sundays, ever!"

"Well I have a feeling being watched.", Fantina stated before she takes of her small scythe and it grows to twice her size before a grey aura enshrouds it and her entire body, "Allow me to check if this place is REALLY as secluded as you say."

Fantina bangs the bottom of her scythe against the ground and a wave of grey colored energy spreads throughout the top floor washing over everyone and everything. Azaeli, Nikolai , and Caleb feel their bodies tingle as it washes over them. Suddenly, they here a small but shrill scream.

Caleb feels something hit the top of his head. He lifts his head and two, tiny slim legs dangle in between his eyes. He sees Fantina and the others staring at him in surpise and anger.

"So, looks like we've got a nosy little fairy in our midst.", Fantina spoke coldly.

"Bozhe ty moy( My god.)", Nikolai uttered in shock.

Filo gasp hastily climbing up on Caleb's head and quickly tries flying away as fast as she can.

"Oh no you don't!", Azaeli stated in anger before catching Filo by her legs midflight. Filo desperately tries to out of her grip like a fly caught by it's leg. Azaeli puts the case down before clunching Filo's tiny body in her free hand. She struggles and wriggles before Azaeli gives her a light squeeze letting Filo know she's at the Angel's mercy.

"W-Wait, stop! Pl-ARGH!", Caleb utters only for Nikolai silence him with a punch across the face.

"Zakroy svoy chertov rot, I get to you soon. First we, deal with this.", Nikolai points to Filo in Azaeli's hand.

"Awww, what's wrong? Mad that we found your friend. Gotta say not much of a rescue party but deserving for an insect to have insects for friends.", Azaeli taunts as she holds Filo up to Caleb's face, "Let me handle this Nikolai. You just keeping thinking of the many ways you'll kill him."

"I've had plenty of time for that. Hurry up!", Nikolai stated.

"Ptew, haaarghhh...", Caleb spits out a clump of blood.

"Calebbbb! Leave him alone you bastarrrds!", Filo yells as Caleb weakly look up blood still dripping from his mouth.

"Ok, how about I focus on you then?!", Azaeli say. Filo whines as she's forcefully reposition in Azaeli's hand exposing her wings. Azaeli grin wickedly. Filo eyes widen as she feels one of her wings being stretched, "She loves you.", she says before tearing off Filo's wing.

"HYAHHHHHHHHHH!", Filo shrieks in agony as the first wing falls to the floor. Caleb eyes shot wide in horror.

"She love you not. She loves you. She loves you not.", Azaeli sung as Filo screamed and writhed in her grasp with every wing she tore off. , "Aww, she loves you!", Azaeli stated tearing off the final wing. Filo's blood pouring from her and staining Azaeli's fingers.

"AHHAHHAHHHAHHHHH HAHHHHAHH!", Filo continued shrieking as tears flowed down her face.

Caleb flails his body trying in a fruitless attempt to free himself, "Stop! Stop it! She didn't do anything!", he pleaded.

"I beg to differ. In fact, I'd say she's just as guilty for trying to save an insect like you.", Azaeli says holding Filo's body with both hands stretching her body by both arms T-posing fashion in front of Caleb's face, "So I think it's fair she receives her punishment as well."

Filo whimpers and snivels weakly looking up at Caleb. His heart stops seeing the agony in her face. She whispers trying to say something when...*SNAP*

"AGGHHHHH HAHHH", Filo scream loudly as Caleb clenches his teeth, eyes widenig again from seeing Azaeli break Filo's right arm.

"Oooh, that kinda sounded like a wishbone.", Azaeli chortles as Filo kicked her legs desperate to escape her tormentor. She looks Caleb in his trembling, teary eyes and grins, "Go ahead, i'll let you have the next wish."

Caleb's words get caught in his sobs make him utter unintelligible whimpers and his mind shut down in despair.

"No? Ok, i'll make the next one!", She chuckles before snapping Filo's other arm eliciting more intense screams from the little Fairy.

"Please! Stop!", Caleb cries as tears stream down his face in choked sobs. Nikolai crosses his arms a smirk crossing his lips as Fantina turns away in disgust completely above this behavior, "Please. Just put her down!"

"Heh, if you insist.", Azaeli say before opening her hands allowing Filo's lifeless body fall to the concrete. Caleb watches as she hits the ground her twitching. He looks up at Azaeli who shakes her head disapprovingly.

"Now look what you did. You made me get my hands dirty AND that little one had to DIE because of you! Just like poor Jakob! The only way for you to get any shred of integrity back is for YOU to die. That seems fair, doesn't it Nikolai?"

"Yes. Fair indeed.", Nikolai answers anxiously waiting for his turn.

Caleb vision goes cloudy as their words reverberated in his mind. They were right. All of this was because of him. It started with his parents and it just keeps getting worse. So many people suffered and are still suffering...because of him. All he causes is suffering. His body slowly goes limp as he begins to accept that this is his fate. This...is what scum like him deserves.

"Yourrrr...wrong!", came the whispered voice of Filo. Caleb looks down to see Filo on her back breathing laboriously with her broken arms spread out, "Ca...leb...don't...listen! It's...NOT...yo...ur fault! None...o-of...this is. You...are NOT...them. You have...so much love...so much...strength...in your heart...and your soul. It's...beautiful. Ne...ver...lose...it...like she has."

Caleb listens to intently to the little Fairy. His mouth hangs agape unable to find the right word.

"Aha excuse me? What was that tinker bell? Didn't catch that.", Azaeli says squatting down beside Filo. Filo weakly turns her head with an angry expression.

"Y...ou heard me! You...claim to have 'freedom...but it's a lie. You...are...a prisoner of your OWN greed! So...empty...so ho..llow inside...so consumed by your...selfishness...y..ou don't...even recognize it...a-as selfishness...anymore. I...bet...even your parent...knew it too! You're...so small.", Filo finished.

Azaeli glares at the fairy who somehow manged to hit every nerve in her being. She looks up at Caleb with an agitated scowl and wordlessly stands up never breaking eye contact. She lifts up her right boot hovering it right over Filo's body as Caleb eyes widen in horror. Her foot slowly and agonizingly get closer to the Filo's body.

"Ca...leb.", Filo uttered, "I had fun...watching...over you all. Please...love each of those girls...as much as they love...you."

*snap*

Caleb jaw drops as the room goes completely quiet, outside of that awful sound, snap. Tears roll down his cheek as Azaeli removes her foot, revealing the now completely lifeless body of Filo.

"She was right you know.", Fantina says to Azaeli.

Azaeli whips around with a furious expression, "SHUT UP BITCH! Nikolai, I'm done here! Here's all yours!"

Then the guy from before runs up to them with Caleb's, "Guys! Guys, I-I-I think ICEP knows we're here! This thing says some kind of signal got sent out."

The group pauses in shock.

"Good work you idiot girl.", Fantina scolds Azaeli

"Fuck you! This isn't my fault! It was that stupid fairy of his!", Azaeli stated glaring at Filo's body then Caleb. She turns to Nikolai, "Nikolai your gonna have to make this revenge quick."

Nikolai clenches his knife in frustration before approaching Caleb ready to avenge his nephew.

"bastards.", Caleb whispers as Nikolai, Azaeli, and Fantina turn to look at him. Caleb clenches his teeth glaring at them with pure rage, sadness, and despair flooding his mind. He then speaks louder, "Bastard. Bastards. Bastards! BASTARDS! BASTARD! BASTARDS!", he screams to the top of his lungs thrashing his body. Suddenly, the area on his chest begin glowing with a strong purple light. He glares at them as his pupils change from chocolate to a glowing bright purple

Nikolai and Fantina's eyes widen in shock as they take a step back from him. Azaeli turns with utter befuddlement on her face.

"Wh-What the hell?!", Azaeli stated.

...Back at the house...

Everyone was still at each others throats. Until..

"HRRRGGHHH", Mirabelle exclaims clutching the sides of her head,

"Senora?!", Camilla exclaims turns to Mirabelle lowering her arms. Sterling and the others focus on the Centaur.

 _Bastards. Bastards! BASTARDS! BASTARDS!_

Mirabelle's eyes widen immediately hearing voice reverberate through her head.

"Mira! What's wrong?!", Lyca inquires

"Caleb. I hear him! I hear him! Agh, I-I can feel it. All of it!", Mirabelle clutches her head backing and knocking over a few chairs and a glass cup shatters, "His anger! His grief! His pain!"

"Mirabelle, not making any sense! What are you talking about?!", Sterling said.

"I think she's having a nervous breakdown!", Ein stated.

"Senora, look at me, LOOK at me, it is going to be ok! I promise!", Camilla stated holding onto Mirabelle's shoulder as she thrashed. She kicks her back legs knocking one of the chairs across the floor.

Ein holds down her lower half to keep her steady, "Ms. Sartana's right. We're here for you just come and lie down and-"

"NO! I have to go to him! I have to go to him NOW!", Mirabelle interrupted before as purple light completely enveloped her eye and a shimmering purple aura covers her entire body then washing over Camilla's and Ein's bodies and go into a trance.

Drei and the others pause in shock as the purple light diffuses over the room.

Suddenly, a large volume of purple mist emanates from Mirabelle's tail and enshrouds all three of them. Camilla shakes her head snapping out of the trance.

"SENORA-", was all Camilla could utter before being teleported along with Ein.

"The FUCK?!", Sterling stated.

...Back to Caleb...

"What is this mana?! It's so intense!", Fantina exclaims as Azaeli and Nikolai back away unsure of what to do,

"BASTARDS! I'LL KILL YOU BASTARDS!", Caleb screams as the purple light on his chest condenses into a bright purple flame on his chest as do his eyes. The golden light of the chain fades away and the chains break much to Azaeli's shock. Suddenly, the space behind Caleb distorts as purple mist emanated from it before Mirabelle appears behind him along with Camilla and Ein. Fantina, Azaeli, and Nikolai gasp in utter shock at the turn of events.

Ein sharply inhales, "What the hell was that?! It felt like my entire body was being jammed inside tiny box!"

"She teleported us! But w-", Camilla stated before her eyes widen seeing Caleb on his knees bloody and chains on his wrists, "SENOR!"

Ein regains her focus and is shocked at her current surround and even more shocked seeing Caleb.

"DEAR!", Mirabelle exclaims running over to Caleb.

"YOU AGAIN?!", Azaeli shouted as Camilla turned to her and immediate fury shot though.

"YOOUUUU! YOU DID THIS!", Camila shouted spreading her wings with eyes filled with murderous intent.

"Dear! I'm not here! I'll-", Mirabelle stops and gasps seeing Nikolai pick up an assault rifle, "NO!", she shouts throwing her hands up and purple dome-like barrier surrounds them.

"UMIRAYU VSEKH VAS( DIE ALL OF YOU!)", Nikolai shouted before firing off rounds at them only from the bullets to stop in their path upon hitting the shield and falling to the ground.

Ein lunges upward and fires a small shockwave that shatters the rifle and send Nikolai stumbling back!

"OH THE HELL WITH THIS I"M OUT!", The man from before runs for the door. Ein leaps off the walls sends another mini shockwave at the man's feet making him trip hit his head on the door and knocking him out. Azaeli spreads her wings gaining a bit of elevation before forming a magic seal this firing a stream of golden lighting. Camilla did the same but fire a stream of black lightning. Their attacks collide canceling each other out.

Ein refocused on Nikolai and lunges toward him scythes bared for a knockout. Just then, her attack is deflected by Fantina's own scythe in a spray of sparks. Ein lands to her feet prepared to face her opponent. Nikolai stands

"I think not. I can't have you damaging one of my meal tickets.", Fantina stated twirling her scythe.

"You must be with the Malone! I'm placing all of you under arrest!", Ein stated

"A MON agent, huh? A cat with a scythe on it's arm? They're scraping the bottom of the barrel these days.", Fantina state shaking her head in disappointment.

"I'm no cat, I'm a WEASEL!",Ein stated firing another mini shockwave only for Fantina to block it with a small magic barrier of her own.

"Yeah, a shit weasel apparently.", Fantina chided to Ein's annoyance. Fantina's body surges with red aura before she vanishes in a blur of red to Ein's surprise. She reappears behind her about to decapitate her. But Ein sensed her in time and blocks it with her own scythe sending a clang of sparks. Fantina bounces off her arm, then off the cieling ready to strike again. Another clang of sparks as Ein intercept then goes for a high kick but Fantina dodges with a spin land on the edge of the building opening to the outside. She stands with a cocky smirk.

"And this is yet another reason why small frames rule. All that extra baggage and fat slows you down, leaves you open.", Fantina taunts.

Ein blushes in embarrassment before recomposing herself and crossing her scythes like a upside-down T, "Hurricane-style: Cat-3 slash!", She quickly swipes her arm in a violin motion sending a shockwave that completely obliterates the concrete into dust underneath Fantina's hooves to her shock and leave a large rectangular hole. Fantina begins to fall. She smirks using her scythe to grab the edge, launch herself back up with the same red aura surrounding her. Her speed drastically increases, disappearing and reappearing faster than Ein could track. Suddenly she senses another attack, she blocks with a her scythe with clanging sparks but there was no Fantina just the scythe.

"Surprise!", Ein looks down to see Fantina holding a red glowing ball with black sparks pulsating from it. She releases it and Ein's elicits a pained scream as her body is lit up with red energy and black sparks. Suddenly, Fantina comes rocketing towards her ramming her horn into Ein's stomach. She coughs before being flying back and slamming hard into the wall. She keeps standing and glares at the baphomet taunting before getting another battle stance.

Meanwhile, Azaeli and Camilla are engaged in their battle. Azaeli summons her seal and fires a barrage of yellow energy bolts at Camilla, who nullifies them by shielding herself with two blue magic seals, before firing a blue fireball at her. Azaeli obliterates it with a swipe of her hand. Azaeli flies towards Camilla sending a whip of yellow lightning at her. Camilla skillfully dodges as the attack rips through the concrete before creating an orange magic seal then doing an upward slash sending a claw shaped beam at her. Azaeli haults pulling up as the attack light grazes her before destroying part of the ceiling. Azaeli eyes widen seeing the large rip along her pants.

"OH NOW YOUR PAY DEVIL!", Azaeli shouted forming two golden magic seals that morph into the shape of buzzsaw blade that begin rotating, "I'll RIP YOU TO PIECES!", Azaeli shouts as she slashes as Camilla is able to dodge most of them only getting nicked a few time. Camilla finds her wings touching the wall. Azaeli smiles performing a spin move using her wings for extra momentum. Camilla jumps up, uses her wings to push off the wall, and performs a side flip as Azaeli's attack leaves a large slash mark in the concrete. Camilla lands grabbing Azaeli by her wing and throws her sending her into a concrete column. Azaeli groans on her hands and knees.

Camilla examines a black feather in her hand, "I should figured as much. If it's one thing worse than a Angel it's a Fallen one.", Camilla spits on the wing tossing it away.

"I'm still better than you'll ever be filthy bitch! *bang*", Azaeli fires off a round from revolver she kept in her bra.

"GAH!", Camilla exclaims as the bullet gets her in the arm making her entire arm go limp. She holds as blood covers her hand and to her shock it doesn't heal right away.

"These bullets are imbued the enhancement magic. Good for piercing tough armor or temporarily nullifying healing factors.", Azaeli says firing a few more rounds at Camilla who managed to shields herself from them with a magic seal from her working hand. Azaeli suddenly appears in front of her, grabs Camilla by the hair, knees her in the stomach, before punching her square in the face.

As the fighting ensured, Mirabelle continued to shield Caleb with her barrier. She looks toward the doors several feet away from them and their only escape.

"Dear! Come on, we have to get out of here!", Mirabelle says breaking the cuff on his hands with her hoof before helping him to his feet.

"Moon pie...Moon pie, I'm sorry.", Caleb apologizes, "I'm sorry..for lying to you. If...I don't make it...haa I want you to know that.", he spoke trying his best to stay conscious.

Mirabelle's eyes widen before shaking her head and focusing, "You ARE going to make it Dear! You hear me? I'll protect you now, so you just stay with me, ok? Get on my back, now!"

Caleb is taken aback but complies weakly mounting her back. The feeling in his arms still hasn't returned so Mirabelle holds him steady from behind; kinda like piggybacking. Mirabelle closes her eyes and concentrates trying to teleport.

"Come on, come on! Concentrate! Work, please!", Mirabelle concentrates as hard as she can to take them back home but, to no avail. She's never used this ability on such on long distance, this instance being pure luck. What was that surge of energy that went through her to make her do this?

"You're not going anywhere!", Nikolai stated grabbing a shotgun from Azaeli's pile of weapons then cocking it. Mirabelle turns with a fearful expression as the burly old man approached. He takes aim at them.

"AH!", Mirabelle exclaims putting up another barrier as he fired on them.

"You think you can hide behind your horse girlfriend?! ", Nikolai stated firing another shot as Mirabelle flinches as her barrier weakens. What kind of bullets were these?! Mirabelle tries not to panic and focuses her mana as purple aura enraptured her body as well as Caleb's. The hoof mark on Caleb's chest immediately lights and he clenched his fingers gaining a bit of strength.

" You are going to pay for killing and shaming the only TRUE family I have! All of you will!", Nikolai stated firing another shot destroying the barrier to Mirabelle's horror. Camilla and Ein glance over at the in shock as Nikolai readies another shot.

"NO!", they exclaim before Nikolai lets off a shut at Mirabelle's head. Or...so he thought. Nikolai was shocked to see both Mirabelle and Caleb bodies dissolve into purple smoke.

"Well, I won't let you kill MY family!", Mirabelle stated as Nikolai is surprised to see they were now several feet behind him right at the door.

Mirabelle tries to open but the unconscious man's body is blocking it. She reaches down grabbing him by the legs quickly trying to move him.

"AH! AHH!", suddenly the man awakens and jerks from her grasp scared by her appearance.

"AHHH!", Mirabelle shrieks rearing up slightly. Then she hers ears stand erect hearing the cocking of a gun. She gasps turning to see Nikolai with another assault rifle. The man at the door picks himself off the floor stumbling to his feet. Mirabelle instinctively puts a barrier around her and Caleb.

"DIE PURPLE BEAST!", Nikolai yells covering them in hail of bullets. Mirabelle manages to block most of them but some of the hit the man by the door in the chest killing him. Nikolai closes in on them.

"Moon pie!", Caleb stated holding onto her waist as the bullets knock against the shield. Mirabelle gives strained groan as she struggles to keep up the barrier. Suddenly the bullets stop as Nikolai ran out of bullets much to her relief. Her shield dissipates as she pants in exhaustion. Her relief is short lived when Nikolai stands in front of them.

He grabs Caleb by the shirt collar and throws him to the ground. Caleb struggles as Nikolai presses his knee to into his stomach making him gag. Nikolai raises his large knife ready to strike Caleb's neck.

"NO!", Mirabelle exclaims grabbing Nikolai in a choke hold making him drop the knife to the concrete as Caleb picks himself up holding his stomach. Nikolai shakes and struggles in her grasp as Mirabelle held on as tight as she could. Nikolai then jabs her hard in the stomach.

"GAHH!", Mirabelle exclaims in pain releasing Nikolai. She hunches over holding her stomach before Nikolai slaps her hard to the ground as elicits a loud yelp.

...

"SENORA!", Camilla calls in rage. She then refocuses just barely dodging another hit from Azaeli.

"Yeah! Get distracted! Make this much easier!", Azaeli chortled sending another bolt of gold lightning at her. Camilla shields with a large blue seal with her good arm. Azaeli flies upwards and does dives slamming into Camilla's shield with her boots. Camilla falls to one knee before noticing Azaeli smirking hold the revolver at her. Camilla flaps her wings carrying herself backwards and knocking Azaeli off balance causing her to fire and miss. Camilla creates a green magic seal and fires a dark green energy ball and explodes on impact with Azaeli's body. Camilla winced from the pain of the bullets still in her arm.

"Aghhh!", Azaeli elicits catching herself, "You're to pay for that!"

Azaeli lunges towards Camilla creating a magic seal that forms into golden spiked knuckles. Camilla quickly creates a red seal that forms into red demonic claws. The clash with each other, dodging and each other's hits.

...

Caleb's jaw drops in horror before clenching his teeth in anger seeing his girlfriend cringing on the floor

"I don't know what kind of Centaur you are but you are in my way.", Nikolai stands over Mirabelle with a revolvers pointed at her head. She closes her eyes in fear. When suddenly..

"GYAHHHH", Nikolai screams out. Mirabelle looks up and is shocked to see Caleb clutching the back of the old man's neck as his arched his back in anguish. Caleb twist the back of his arm actually breaking his wrist before performing a judo throw flips and sends Nikolai flying back several feet and slamming into the floor. Everyone in the room looks over to what happened and is shocked at seeing Caleb body emitting a faint purple aura, eyes glowing bright purple, and ankle emitting a light purple mist. His expression is stiff and cold. Nikolai grunts and wheezes picking himself up on his hands and knees. Caleb jogs getting a running start before going into a full sprint. Nikolai pants pointing the revolver at Caleb and fires. Caleb to disappears leaving a trail of glowing purple mist behind before reappearing on the opposite side kneeing Nikolai square in the head knocking him out. The purple aura fades and his eyes return to normal as Caleb collapses to his knees the falling to the floor unconcious.

Mirabelle picks herself up and run to him, "DEAR!"

"Nikolai!", Fantina exclaims attempting to teleport only for Ein to delivers a swift kick knocking her back and breaking her concentration.

" I suggest you focus on your opponent.", Ein stated while looking down on her. Fantina glared at her before the sounds of sirens caught her attention, "It looks like this is the end of the line for you three. Give yourselves up now and maybe they'll go easy on you!"

Fantina looks down at the police and Mon vans pulling along the street, "Tch, another ICEP agent to blind to see the truth of this so called "all inclusive" organization."

"What are you talking about?", Ein inquires.

"I mean...", Fantina says as a small red ball forms above Ein's head. She taps her scythe to the floor and the balls explode into glowing red net, " You should be mindful of the people around you. Some could be lying traps!"

"AHhhhhhhhhhhh", Ein screams as the net binds her body thrashes painful waves through it. Azaeli focuses her attention on Nikolai and raises her scythe. Suddenly, she feels a strong breeze blow behind and her ears twitch at sharp whistling sound. She quickly sides steps as a blade of air slices off a lock of her hair to her annoyance. She turns around and see two girls standing on the concrete opening. Both of similar in appearance to the liminal she just subdued; only smaller.

"Looks like we arrived on time.", Zwei stated.

" Or at least enough for the climax.", Drei quips taking noting the damages and the Angel and Devil still fighting.

"Perfect, more wannabe crusaders.", Fantina stated unamused.

"Yeah, and I WANNA be kicking your goat ass.", Zwei stated brandishing her scythes, "Drei, take care of Ein. I got this!"

Drei pops open a vial, "and she was never heard from again.", She says before leaping over to Ein.

Zwei jumps above Fantina, "Release our sisters! Whirlwind style: blade rain!", she exclaims spinning her body sending a barrage of wind blades at Fantina. Fantina's aura surges.

"Your anime attack names make no sense!", the baphomet exclaims skillfully twirling her scythe deflecting many of the air blades. Zwei land on her baring her scythes down and Fantina intercepts as even more spark fly from their interlocked blades. Fantina takes not that HER blades seem a lot sharper than that 'Ein' girl's, "RAGHHH! I don't have time for this!", Fantina stated sending Zwei flying back hitting the wall. Fantina turns to run but Drei throws a green ball that explodes into a sticky goo at her hoove making her fall and faceplant.

"Gah! Son of a bitch!", Fantina rubbing her forehead then reaching for her scythe; only for Zwei to kick it a foot away from her before forcefully pinning her arms behind her back. The net ensnaring Ein's body disappears and she groggily rolls over on her back. Drei then proceeds to apply her healing salve silently thanking the God. She really had no idea how to get that net off.

"You have the right to remain sucking!", Zwei taunted putting her weight on Fantinas back. Fantina groans in annoyance.

...

Mirabelle cradles Caleb's head in her lap, "It's ok my love. I'm right here, I'm going anywhere.", she utters as he groans lowly greatly fatigued.

The door of the room suddenly bursts open.

"FREEZE! Everyone get down on the ground now!", says a police officer in blue uniform pointing a gun. Sterling then appears from behind him showing his badge.

"Agent Sterling of ICEP! You are all under arrest!", He announces as Azaeli and Camilla stop fighting with the formers wearing a terrified expression; all of this being more than she bargained for. Fantina's ears twitch upon the mention of that name.

"Sterling, we captured one of them over here!", Zwei announces as she holds up Fantina face by the horns much to her discomfort. Sterling turns to them and his expression changes to surprise as he slowly lowers his badge. Fantina's eyes widen upon making eye contact.

"...Fantina?", Sterling uttered lowly. Fantina opens her mouth but has nothing to say.

"OH FUCK THIS!", Azaeli shouts before knocking Camilla back with her wing, grabbing her suitcase while forming a magic seal the size of her body. A large ball of golden energy forms before condensing into her palm before clenching her fist. Camilla raises up wiping the blood from her lip eyes widen in horror.

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER NOW!", Camilla shouted before Azaeli slams her palm to the concrete and a powerful shockwave of energy spreads throughout the area. Sterling instinctively pushes the other MON members and police officers from coming in. Mirabelle uses everything she has left to put a barrier around herself and Caleb. Fantina uses all her strength to push Zwei off of her then grab her scythe before teleporting away. Ein grabs both of her sisters pulling them into her body and leaping out the opening. The walls crack, pieces of concrete flying every which way. From outside the building, several people see a bright golden light burst from the entire top floor.

The light soon fades and dusting from the concrete filling the area. A few concrete pillars had been destroyed, the walls and floor were broken apart with large chunks missing. By some miracle, the entire top flood hasn't caved in yet. Camilla emerges having protected herself with a large blue barrier. She sees Caleb and Mirabelle made out ok, much to her relief. She then hears rapid footsteps through the rubble accompanied by ecstatic laughter. Her eyes focus on Azaeli running away carrying the briefcase and spreading her wings preparing to take off. Camilla gets to her feet, stumbling at first, before sprinting after her. Azaeli leaps outsides wing spread as Camilla charges up whatever mana she has left into one spell. It was one she just picked up during her fight. A red magic seal forms before condensing into a large red glowing disk.

"Hahahaha, home free baby!", Azaeli exclaims happily holding the case to her chest as the people down below pointed in amazement. They, along with Azaeli, oblivious to the red eyed figure atop to highest floor of the parking garage.

Camilla raises her arm expanding the disk larger. She takes aim narrowing her rage filled eyes and pulling her arm back. She hurls the large death saucer with all her might.

Azaeli grins looking at the city in the distance wondering what she'll do now that she has a little over 1 million dollars when...

*Slice* The disk cleaves off half of both of Azaeli's wing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Azaeli screams to the top of her lungs before her body slams right into the very top of the church with the large mounted cross and dropping the suitcase and tumbling down the roof breaking off tons of shingles and wood. She land's right on her back eliciting pain shrieks on her way down. Camilla pants before falling backwards in exhaustion.

"AH! AHHAAAAhaaaaaa!", Azaeli cries in agony as blood pools on her back. Above her, the large mounted cross, slides down having been knocked off it's foundation and and goes tumbling down. It bounces off a ledge and Azaeli looks up, her desperate eyes pleading for help, only to see a giant hunk metal coming down on her in the shape of a cross, A-AHHH-", was all Azaeli's could get out before it lands upside down with the top of the cross impaling her in the throat. It pins her to the ground as she convulses violently before eventually going still having choked on her own blood. Just then, the briefcase slides down the roof and gets it's latch caught on a piece of wood. It opens and it's contents spill out sending a confetti of hundred dollar bills raining down the street. The area floods with people from the church or just passersbys cheering and eagerly grabbing at the floating cash as police tried to get control of the crowd.

...7 hours later...

The sound of beeping. The smell of sanitizer, chemicals, and antiseptics. The white marble floors and light green walls. The coldness throughout the area.

"Ugh...", Caleb mutters as his eyes fluttered open to what sounded like a heart monitor. He stirs feeling the soft surface under him and the thin sheet that thinks it's doing its job.

"Dear! You're awake!", came the voice of Mirabelle. He looks to the left and sees the purple centaur right by his bed clasping his hand.

"M-Moon pie? Where...where are we?"

"We're in a hospital Dear. You fell unconcious after fighting that man. They brought you here afterwards.", She explain.

Caleb tries to sit up and is still weak but Mirabelle helps him up. He looks around seeing the entire layout before a thought occured, "Camilla, Lyca, where are they?"

Mirabelle was about to answer when the door flies open.

"Mira, we got you a salad.", Lyca exclaims presenting a large container full of green goodness and dressing packets.

"Ju need to eat Senora if ju are going to heal properly?", Camilla adds.

They both stop in their tracks eyes widening at seeing Caleb awake and sitting up. Lyca drops the container.

"SEÑOR!" "CHIEF!", both exclaims happily. Lyca jumps on the bed and wrap him in a hug as Caleb grits his teeth at the sudden soreness returning.

"L-L-Lyca, wait! Not so rough, he's still sore!", Mirabelle says frantically to get her off of him.

"Oh Chief, I'm so happy you're ok! We were so scared! We thought we were gonna lose you!", Lyca doesn't hear her and continued roughly nuzzling his chest; her tail wagging at a hundred miles an hour. Then her body starts glowing with blue aura and she feels light as a feather.

"Um, Señorita Lyca, I don't believe Señor is in the mood for snuggles right now.", Camilla spoke politely levitating the affectionate wolf off Caleb and sitting her on her knees.

"Ughhh, thanks Camilla.", Caleb utters circling his shoulder relieving some of the stiffness.

"Sorry.", Lyca apologizes resting her palms and head on the gaurd rails and looking up with sad puppy eyes.

"It's fine Lyca, I know you only mean well.", Caleb says laying a hand to her head petting her head. She smiles happily cooing at his touch.

"She is though. We were so worried Señor.", Camilla spoke holding back a sob placing a hand over her heart staring with softness in her red eyes before laying her other hand to his side.

"I'm so happy we got to you in time.", Mirabelle says clasping his other hand staring with sparkling violet eyes. He lightly squeezes her hand with as much as he could muster then clasps Camilla's with his other hand.

"Thank you girls, that means so much I...", Caleb stops when he sees the side of Mirabelle's face is bandaged with slight redness around her cheek. Then he sees Camilla's arm was bandaged from her shoulder to her joint, "W-what happened to the two of you?! Ack!", Caleb utter jerking himself up before sudden pain rips through his body.

"Easy Dear! I'm ok, we're ok. It's only a small scratch, really.", Mirabelle says touching her bandage.

"It is more like small hole for me. That perra (bitch) got me with an enhanced bullet to stopped the wound from regenerating. La enfermera(nurse) took it out of me but it will take for my arm to begin healing.", Camilla explains, "It is fine though! I'll just take a little longer to regenerate! That is all!"

They both smile at him warmly letting him know they were fine. He weakly smiles back knowing they didn't want him to blame himself. He decides to change the subject, "Ok girls, so...what happened after I passed out? "

"Quite a bit actually.", came the voice of Sterling. They turned to see him standing with the door wide open with the Zyklons poking their heads looking inside, "Where do you want me to start?"

"Sterling? Um...yeah...wherever is fine.", Caleb replies.

"Well, I arrived with backup only to be caught in a powerful explosion apparently caused by the Angel that abducted you. Afterwards, we found you all of you unconcious and brought you all in for treatment. Now here's the interesting part. It turns out one of people left unconcious was Nikolai Ivankov, a member of the Malone family and quite the business in the underground liminal trafficking. He was badly injured in the explosion with severe burns all over half his body. He's currently unconcious in the burn treatment ward with guards stationed near his room. We plan interrogate him when he comes to.", Sterling explains.

"He tried to kill me you know.", Caleb says plainly, "He claimed it was out of revenge for Jakob execution today."

"I should have guessed as much. If it makes you feel any better, the execution went...well.", Sterling says hesitating a bit.

"No, it doesn't.", Caleb replies in a unamused tone, "What happened to the Angel? Azaeli, I think was her name."

Camilla gives a plaintive look to Caleb.

"That's another thing. After that explosion, a few units on the ground saw a winged figured soar from the top of the building before crashing into a nearby church. They soon found her on the church grounds with her wings cut off and a large cross fixture impaled in her throat. She appeared to have died of suffocation and blood loss.", Sterling explains, " We...found several weapons and collars used on many liminal girls. After some digging, we found they were similar to ones found in locations and used by other criminals. It seems Ms. Azaeli had been supplying weapons and enslavement collars to the Malones and other criminals for years. We've begun developing measures to find and lock away as many of these as we can."

"So...she's dead?", Caleb asks.

"Yes, She is Mr. Bizzell.", Sterling answers

"Good.", Caleb replies earning a shocked look from many of them, especially Camilla.

"M-Mr. Bizzell...I know she was a criminal but...", Sterling says noticing the seriousness in his eyes.

"But nothing! You realize Filo is dead right?!", Caleb stated as Mirabelle and the rest are taken aback by it. Each of the Zyklons look away despondently with Drei closing her eyes in thought.

"Yes.", Sterling spoke in a low, melancholic tone, "We...We found her body...during the investivation."

"You realize that so called Angel was the one who did it to her?! I watched! I watched helpless as that fucking bitch tortured and killed her!", Caleb says tears form thinking of her lifeless body on the floor. Mirabelle, Lyca, and Camilla stared wordlessly with anguished expressions.

"No, I didn't. Thank you for telling me and...i'm so, so sorry you had to experience that. I truly am.", Sterling speak in an almost forlorn tone, "I...sent a request contact her family."

Caleb immediately feels worse now aware she had family. He inhales and exhales slowly, "You know...even though I want to blame myself for her death...what she said to me...before she died...I find it hard to do that now. She believed there was something in me, I still can't see, and maybe never will. But...she showed me it's there and I'd dishonor her memory if I didn't explore it."

"Dear...", Mirabelle utter softly.

Caleb caresses Mirabelle's face lovingly, "Moon pie, I love you, I know you know that. But yes, everything Filo said is true.", Caleb then turns to Camilla and Lyca, "Lyca. Camilla. I love you both as well. The truth is I went and fell in love with all of you. But, that doesn't mean I love any of you any less. You're all in my heart...and I won't leave a single one of you out."

Each of the girls stare at him as tears of pure happiness stream down their cheeks. Caleb continues, "I decided...I will give this multiple spouse thing a try. If that's...ok with you girls."

Sterling's eyes widen in surprise.

"Of course it is Dear!", Mirabelle exclaims happily staring lovingly with a heavy blush.

"Wait, really Moon pie?"

Lyca suddenly pushes in on him her eyes filled with adoration and blushing heavily, "We talked it out and we're perfectly fine sharing you!"

"Si Senor!", Camilla stated lowering the gaurd rail before sitting on the bed. Her eyes filled with devotion and her heart doing somersaults in joy, "We all decided that we all love you for the same reasons and wanted to make it work."

Caleb gives a surprised look before melting into a smile seeing all his girls around him. He then turns to Sterling, "Ok, Sterling, it's settled. The Bizzell house will be the first harem marriage trial."

Sterling smiles happily before closing his eyes returning to a professional demeanor, "That you so much, Mr. Bizzell. I promise I'll help support you any way I can."

Ein, Zwei, and Drei smile giving each other thumbs up followed by touching each of their scythes together three musketeers style.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Caleb.

"Oh, there's something else, I'd like to know. Mirabelle when... Nikolai attacked us...how did we escape?"

Mirabelle pauses eyes widening as Ein and Camilla did the same. Each collectively thinking the same thing.

"Caleb... don't you remember what happened?", Mirabelle says finally.

N-not...not really.", Caleb admitted rubbing his forehead, "I remember he hit you...then he pointed a gun at you...and then...nothing."

Camilla and Mirabelle exchange plaintive looks before Ein approaches.

"Mr. Bizzell, I don't know what that was but-", she started but Camilla interrupts.

"BUT it does not matter for now, ju must rest and we can so the rest out _later."_ , Camilla emphasizes the last point looking directly at Ein.

"Right.", Ein says relenting to the request. Mirabelle looks to Camilla feeling uncertain and she nods letting her know it's ok.

"Oh, I remember something else!", Caleb says getting their attention, "What happened to that girl? The one who was with Nikolai. She had these goat horns and hooves and she carried a big scythe. I think her name was uuhhh...I'm Fan-"

"Fantastic! Mr. Bizzell, you get some rest, keep up the good work, and I will see you again soon.", Sterling stated before hurrying out of the room. Ein quickly follows behind him.

"Um, good day, Mr...Bizzell?", A man who looks like a doctor walks in looking at his clipboard before looking up surprised at the managerie of liminal women in his room, "I am Dr. Underwood and I will be your physician for today."

"Actually, you're services won't be necessary.", Drei says taking out a vials of green salve and a jar of orange balls of medicine that kinda look like him gumballs, "I'll be treating his wounds."

Dr. Underwood gives a puzzled look, "Ma'am, I would not recommend or condone giving a patient non-governmentally regulated approved medicines. This patient has sustained severe damages to his nervous system that can effect motor skills and even sense of touch in general. He'll likely have to go through months of physical therapy. I don't think his insurance will cover much of it."

"Uh huh, so apply this on literally any part of your body to relieve the soreness then eat one of these right now and another in the morning. You'll be fine to leave by tomorrow afternoon.", Drei says as Caleb thanks taking then rubbing a generous amount on his arms and chest. Mirabelle gives him one of the orange balls. It's a bit bitter but he eats it anyway.

Dr. Underwood stood flabbergasted by her claim, "Excuse ma'am but I must alert security. You are performing illegal medical practices on hospital gr-"

At that moment, Caleb stands up on the side of the bed to the doctor's shock.

"Whoa, my soreness is and I can stand agai-Ohhh whoa!", Caleb exclaims losing his balance but Camilla catches him from behind before helping him sit back on the bed, "Ah. Thank you hun."

"Of course, mi amor.", Camilla says pecking his cheek.

"Guess I'm still gonna need time to heal.", Caleb says as Drei hops on the bed.

"Just relax and let the medicine do it's thing.", she says patting his back then hoping off the bed walking out the door past Underwood, "I'm hungry. You Zwei?"

"Sure, let's head to the cafeteria.", Zwei says walking behind her.

"Wait!", Underwood calls and they stop in their tracks, "How...How is that possible?"

Drei turns her head, " It's because I heal because I can. Not because of some insurance plan." She continues walking.

"Zyklons.", Zwei whispers doing a head rocking pose before continuing with her sister. Underwood stands watching them, then looking to Caleb and his girl talking and giggling, as he contemplates his life.

...

Sterling walked through the hall of the hospital. One thing reverberating in his mind. That being seeing...her again after all this time.

"Agent Sterling.", Ein says

He turns to her, "Ah, Ms. Zyklon, what is it?"

"I need to talk to you about the...magic...goat liminal I fought against.", Ein stated

"Baphomet. Her species is called the Baphomet and they're very powerful magic users at that, Ms. Zyklon.", Sterling answered walking the glass windows m and looking down below at the people walking around outside.

"I remember you said her name when you first saw her. Do you two know each other?", Ein inquired.

Sterling turns to her with a serious look, "Ms. Zyklon, if I tell you this, you say a word to anyone. Even if Caleb brings it up! DO you understand?"

"Y-yes sir, I promise ", Ein says saluting him.

He gestures her to at ease before turning to the window pensively, "I knew her a long time ago. Her name was Fantina, my old partner."

 **WR:**

 **Sup fam! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas! Mine was pretty good, spent time with the folks, played around with nieces and nephews, I even got myself a new puppy for my birthday. Her name is Switzerland, she's a beagle, and I love her so very, very much. Now, gotta be honest, this chapter was supposed to go out Christmas DAY. I had a whole thing figured out where I post one on Christmas eve and another and Christmas day. Buuuut, while I was typing finishing things up, I slipped a key or whatever and accidentally deleted HALF THE GODDAMN CHAPTER! So...I spent the last couple days remedying that and may have actually restored things better than they were before. So I hope you enjoyed it. Make sure to fav, share, follow, post, and review.**

 **Alright now, see ya in 2020. PEACE FAM!**


End file.
